<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter and the Muggleborn Prolet by ComradeTortoise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068574">Harry Potter and the Muggleborn Prolet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComradeTortoise/pseuds/ComradeTortoise'>ComradeTortoise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter And The Antifascist Waffenbrüder [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Communism, Death to fascism, Dialectical Mysticism, Don't worry I've taken to using Hunt for Red October Protocols with non-english scenes, Dual-Power Rebellion Planning, General Mature Themes, Magical Theory (Harry Potter), Multi, Non-Explicit Sexual Content, Occassional German, Occassional Russian, Occassional Yiddish, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Queer Themes, Smoking, Sometimes Hebrew, There is no war but class war, Underage Drinking, Violence, Wholesome Weasleys, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>178,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComradeTortoise/pseuds/ComradeTortoise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright, so this is my complete queer communist rewrite of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.  For those who are new, it would be helpful to go back and read the prior work in this series.  In this, things start to go off the rails a little bit because of additive timeline changes and ideology.  </p><p>But here is the basic gist of this series for those of you who don't know already...</p><p>It is Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, and the Ministry of Magic is completely unprepared to deal with the fascistic menace of the Deatheaters.  But now it is a three-way fight between Fascism, Liberalism, and Communism.  </p><p>I am really hybridizing the book and movie canon at this point, but a lot of that - not all of it - is out the window at this point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter And The Antifascist Waffenbrüder [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Summer Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So moving forward I am changing my language conventions.  I got some feedback, and while there are still bits of German and other languages, I've tried to do a better job providing a kind of contextual translation of it.  In addition, for longer scenes, I am using a kind of Hunt for Red October protocol where the first few lines are in German, and then I transition to english.  When that happens, understand that the East Germans are speaking in German.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Konrad had always wanted to sweep aside the contents of a table and lay out a map in dramatic fashion.  But this was not his chance.  Instead, he used magic to neatly pick up the leavings of dinner, send them to the kitchen, and then placed a map of the United Kingdom festooned with pins of several different colors and scattered seemingly at random out on a table at 12 Grimmauld Place.  It was Konrad’s first time there, a mixup in inheritance rights had created something of a situation where Bellatrix LeStrange could potentially just walk in, but as Konrad understood it, the matter had been sorted.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house itself had a certain surreal charm.  It was like a constant reminder of how deep the rot went in British society.  The tapestry in the drawing room that bore the family tree of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, with its blood-traitors burned off like moles; and the portrait of the late Missus Black screaming blood-purist obscenities painted a picture.  He couldn’t imagine what life must have been like for Sirius, rejecting all that, and growing up in this house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are color-coded, aren’t they?” Remus asked.  “What’s the schema?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad took a puff of cigarette smoke and answered.  “The ones in blue we can discard.” Konrad said.  “They are either muggles with no connection to a wizard, or they are muggles whom a muggleborn wizard has had removed from the country for their own safety.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, so we’ll just get rid of those…” Nymphadora Tonks used her wand to pull all the blue pins.  “The yellow are the disappearances that have a magical link, I assume?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ja.  Disappearances or open murders of muggle families of wizards, usually those with positions in the Ministry.  It’s a terror tactic, I’ve interviewed a sample of them.  They’re being threatened into resigning their positions.  Those who refuse…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood.  And the red?” She asked the follow up question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad took another drag and answered on his exhale.  “Wizards. Not all muggleborns, but all in ministry positions.  Those who the terror tactic hasn’t worked on, or those who have… problematic associations but lack blackmail handles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus gave him a look.  “If I go into your bedroom in Glasgow, am I going to see a wall of photographs connected by lines of string?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No of course not.” Konrad answered too quickly.  The walls - plural - were in his basement.  He still hadn't figured out how to use the computer for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I caught that.  Don’t think for a second I didn’t catch that!” Nymphadora tried to joke with him.  “I can’t imagine there is a way to identify targets in advance.  What if they warned us?  Put the word out that if people are being threatened, they can turn to us for help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That could work.” Konrad said aloud, while thinking. “If we had a secure means of communication we could distribute to known-friendlies, we could get a certain degree of penetration inside the Ministry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hogwarts school records will tell us the blood-status of every wizard in the country.” Remus realized.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad stared at him, holding the cigarette between his lips for a long moment.  “You mean to tell me that the government keeps a muggleborn registry?  In a Ministry that we know is already infiltrated by Deatheaters? Haben die Reinblüter eine Reinheitsbescheinigung? Wie der Nazi Ariernachweis?” Remus spoke enough German to get that one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just the archived admittance records and… Oh.  I never even thought about that.  Come to think of it, that’s a bit of a problem.” Remus replied.  “We should probably obtain those records, and destroy them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should think so, Remus.” Konrad replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can cross-reference those names with Ministry employment records.” Tonks suggested.  “They don’t contain compromising information that way, and all we’d need are names and payroll numbers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which leaves us with the communications issues…” Remus spoke aloud as he went through the problem in list form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not just use muggle pagers?” Konrad suggested.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are those?” Tonks asked, and Konrad resisted the urge to put his head in his hands and weep.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Small devices that can send and receive numeric messages.  We give our protectees one, teach them how to use it.  If they get into trouble, they send a panic signal to central dispatch.  I would suggest the Weasley’s because Arthur is familiar with such devices.  Dispatch then sends the message up to whoever is on response rotation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two other wizards looked at each other and then back at Konrad.  “That’s crazy enough to work.” Tonks said.  “And even better, the Deatheaters hold muggles in such contempt they won’t have a clue how the communication is occurring.  It won’t occur to them to think about muggle technology.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And don’t worry Konrad, we won’t make you do the legwork on that one.” Remus assured him.  “You have other obligations, you don’t need to be pouring through Ministry records the rest of the summer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danke Gott.” Konrad muttered.  “We will probably want some extra pagers for new recruits, in case we get those.  I don’t know how we’ll handle dispatch on the magical end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus looked upward thoughtfully “I think Arthur can figure something out for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strolling down Little Whinging, Konrad didn’t know what to think of the place. The streets were clean, they looked safe enough, but it was so boring he didn’t understand how anyone lived in this particular London exurb.  The houses were cookie-cutter with perfectly manicured lawns and monotonous gardens.  There was almost no whimsy, no character.  No one had quirky ceramic garden gnomes, or grew vegetables anywhere.  The neighborhood was new enough that no trees had even grown to substantial size.  Even without the oppressive fog that indicated breeding Dementors, he could practically smell the high-Tory sociopathy, infecting the place like a disease.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad passed a playground and saw some teenagers tagging things with graffiti. It was like they sensed something was wrong and it frustrated them so they took it out on the edifice of their decaying society.  Or maybe he was just projecting because that’s what he would do if he were in their shoes?  Konrad rounded the corner onto Privet Drive, and found number four.  By far the worst house in the entire neighborhood.  He’d seen the back garden and it was devoid of anything useful, merely decorative.  Like Vernon Dursley engaged in the British pastime of gardening for entirely performative reasons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He strode up the little cobbled path through the grass to the front step, and knocked on the door.  A young man answered the door a few moments later.  “I’ve got it mum!” He shouted back as he pulled it inward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the young man, who looked like a human whale turned human brick looked at Konrad, he was confused.  “Yea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hallo, you must be Dudley.  I’m here to see Harry.” The confusion turned to fear, the color drained from his face, but he didn’t run away and he didn’t get aggressive, which is what Konrad had been led to expect by his interaction with Vernon, and Harry’s description.  He gave Konrad a once over and seemed to gather his courage for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Dudley asked quietly, presumably so his parents couldn’t hear. “Is Harry alright?  He hasn’t been the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad raised an eyebrow, did Dudley not know?  “You haven’t asked him?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m…” He looked ashamed, and Konrad got it.  He couldn’t ask because his asking would open the door to a conversation he didn’t know how to have. “I’ve never treated him right.” Dudley finished.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well…” Konrad considered what to say, and settled on the truth.  “Things have gone bad, in our world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is it Dudders?” Petunia Dursley’s voice came in from the kitchen, from the sound of it she was doing dishes, and Dudley did his best to ignore her for a few more moments.  Konrad didn’t know where to start in the time he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The person who murdered his parents is back, and his Godfather was murdered in front of him.  He’s probably not okay, and things could get dangerous for him.” Konrad explained simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like the D-d-dementors?” Dudley managed to stammer, he’d regained some of his color, but that was gone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worse.  Basically wizard Nazis” Konrad didn’t feel the need to sugarcoat it.  “There may come a time when we tell you and your family to run.  When that happens, you run.  Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.  T-thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diddykins, why haven’t y-” Petunia came around the corner in her apron and gloves, saw Konrad, and screamed, pulling her son away.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hallo Frau Dursley, here to see Harry.” Konrad said, standing politely at the door.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s alright, mum.” Dudley said, and Petunia looked at him like he’s sprouted fungal fruiting bodies from his eyes. Konrad stepped in, nodding in thanks to Dudley.  It was late morning on a Wednesday, Vernon was at work. Facing no further resistance, Konrad headed upstairs to find Harry poking his bespectacled head out of his door.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday, Harry!” Konrad greeted him, and that was returned with a gleeful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why thank you!  I was just about to head out, care to join me?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Figured I’d get you out of this place for the day.  I have something in particular in mind.” Konrad said, then remembering Petunia was still downstairs, trying to shield her precious offspring from whatever calamity she imagined was going to unfold, turned his head.  “I’ll have him back tonight, Frau Dursley!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just get out!” She replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do!” Konrad replied, and reached out his hand.  “Take it.” Harry did, and the moment Konrad had a secure grip, he thought of where he wanted to go, turned in place, and disapparated.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the loud crack of instantly displaced air, they reappeared on a rooftop overlooking the channel, looking between the merlons of crenelated battlements.  Konrad turned around, and saw the brilliant green of the English countryside, turning a bit more he could see the port.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this… Dover Castle?” Harry asked. To Konrad's pleasant surprise, he was only a bit unsteady on his feet.  Impressive for his first time apparating, most people vomited. But then, Harry was a natural flyer.   Maybe it was a balance thing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ja.  It has a lovely view, doesn’t it?” Konrad asked, busying himself by withdrawing a short length of coiled rope from his back pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the rope?” Harry looked at it curiously while Konrad laid it out in a circle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today, I am going to start teaching you how to apparate.  And give you this.” He pulled a book that was far too large to even try fitting inside out of the same pocket, and handed it to Harry.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Marx-Engels Reader… I was wondering when you were going to try to radicalize me.” But it was amused and affectionate rather than scornful. “But you know, I have some time on my hands.  Uncle Vernon locks my trunk under the stairs…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit!” Konrad grinned,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As for the apparition, I can’t take the test until I’m seventeen, right?  Why teach me now?” It was a sensible question and sensible questions had sensible answers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The punishment for apparating without a license is a fine. The punishment for not being able to apparate when you need to, can be death.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Early evening in Cuba was probably Konrad’s favorite time of day there.  The sea breeze brought in cool air off the water, and there was enough light to see, but it wasn’t blazing hot anymore.  Talking to what was left of the Central Committee and apprising them of the status of Wizarding Britain and its government had been a stressful thing and he was looking forward to curling up with Marius and a good book.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The identification check was pro-forma, he was a frequent enough visitor that it was basically just insurance against Polyjuice potion; once that was done he headed upstairs.  There was no way to tell if Marius was quasi-conscious without a direct question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hallo Marius.” Konrad said.  “Möchtest du, dass ich trotz zweifelhafter Zustimmung sexuelle Dinge tue?”  Evidently, given the single very long and forceful blink, Marius did in fact want Konrad to ravish him, even in his present state.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ich fürchte, die Ärzte würden das missbilligen.” The doctors would disaprove of course “Es tut mir leid…I did bring a book though, I can read  it if you want.” Konrad held up a copy of ‘Rekonstruktion Neolithischer Ritualmagie’ which had been on Marius’ pile of books he hadn’t gotten through before everything went bad.  Marius’ reaction to that was a very long singular eye-blink.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad sat down on the bed and transitioned to laying on his back.  Marius had long-since been moved to one side by the nursing staff to facilitate exactly this.  Then he started to read, from the introduction.   “In its most abstract form, magic is the manifestation of a projection from the realm of forms onto the physical world. Like puppeteers manipulating light and dark patterns on the walls of a cave…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got through the introductory section and was getting into the weeds of using information gleaned from muggle archaeology to reconstruct neolithic period symbolic resonances when Konrad heard a little voice that wasn’t his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo libe, ir're lesof bey di gute shtopn.” It was barely even a whisper, but it was in Yiddish, which was the language Marius spoke at home.  Konrad understood Yiddish, but continuing that book was a bit less important, even if it has been a kind of request to go faster.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marius, was that you just now?” Konrad’s heart was beating so hard it thumped against his chest.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vos iz ver? Vartn. Iz es ikh? Iz er hern meyn iner-monolog?” Marius very clearly asked, verbally, if Konrad was hearing his inner-monologue.  It wasn’t very loud, he hadn’t used his vocal chords in a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ja!” Konrad tried to restrain his enthusiasm so he didn't shout and leap in pure joy.  That might risk hurting the most important person in his life and he couldn’t have that. “Yes, I can hear that!  Your inner monologue is an outer-monologue!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marius’ eyes moved in their sockets and his facial expression changed, he managed to crack a smile.  “I have returned!!” He tried to shout but it came off as more of a rasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!  You’ve returned..” Konrad replied, leaning over to very tenderly kiss his lips, a kiss that was returned, though weakly, Marius was just getting control of his body.  Konrad was weeping happy tears.  So was Marius. “I missed you so much...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too.” Marius rasped.  “However, a doctor might be a good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How stupid of me, yes.  One moment..” Konrad kissed his forehead, and ran to go hunt down a physician.  Then he got to sit outside for hours while Marius endured the poking and prodding and question after question. By the time he was permitted back inside, there was a sign above Marius’ head that indicated he was just sleeping.  So Konrad did the only thing he could do, and crawled into bed with him.  The doctors were even nice enough to leave an extra pillow and blanket on the chair next to the bed.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Konrad spent the next week, every second of it, helping the physical therapists start the work of teaching Marius how to do pretty much everything from bathing to walking.  His body was so weak, he couldn’t even wipe his own ass without help.  But Konrad was grateful for every second of it, even if Marius complained about his dignity.  They also talked, and Konrad filled him in on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he did have a limited amount of time unless… Unless he stayed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marius, would you like me to stay?  I can quit school, stay here full time...” He asked.  They were out on the beach, watching crabs pick off little baby sea turtles who had the ill-fortune of emerging during the day.  Konrad was sitting up with Marius propped up against his chest.  He was getting strong enough to hold himself up, but it was tiring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?  Konrad, don’t be crazy. I… I love you and would like it if you stayed.  You are, by far, the hottest nurse on this island.  However, I’m not the only person who needs you.  I’m not that selfish.” Marius replied, with basically his actual voice, and he was right.  There were other people who needed him, he couldn’t very well leave Harry in the lurch, or Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione, or the rest of the Order.  Not with fascists on the loose.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're right, of course, it's just ... I should never have gone to England. I should have taken my parents out of the country and come here with you.” Konrad was full of guilt.  If he’d never gone to Britain, maybe Marius would have recovered faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what? Sat next to a zucchini? I was as good as dead, sending me here was a desperate long-shot, and you deserve a life too. I was in a coma for months before there was any hint of higher cognition, or so doctors tell me. So don't feel guilty. The first unwritten commandment in my religion is to live. And that doesn't just mean breathing.” It felt… Konrad didn’t know what he felt, being called to the mat like that.  He felt dumb, but at the same time knowing that Marius wanted him to do exactly as he had done made him feel better about the last year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad didn’t squeeze, he couldn’t do that safely, but he could flex a bit which would have a similar effect.  “You are… usually right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know..” Marius knew he was usually right, and teased Konrad about it tracing the outline of Konrad’s fingers with his own.  “And it means the world to me that you would stay if I asked you to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But my friends do need me in England.  It’s getting bad.” Konrad acknowledged.  As sad as the weeks or months apart would make him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… So here’s what’s going to happen.  I’ll regain the full use of my limbs, and then I’ll come to you.  From what you’ve told me, they’re good people.  I don’t make a habit of leaving good people twisting in the wind.” Konrad did not care how he made that happen, or what logistical nightmare would need to be undertaken.  It was happening. “And also, because I love you and won’t let you down.  Ever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Und ich liebe dich auch.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>In a flash of light, Konrad appeared in his room and looked at the wall clock, it was all of one in the afternoon, and his parents were both still at work.  It was time to start packing for the fall term, and this time he didn’t mess around thinking anything would be even remotely safe.  He looked around, trying to figure out what he would need.  The electronics kit was going with him, of course.  And it even had some new stuff in it from this side of the channel.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Makarov and a spare magazine were on his person, so that didn’t need to go in.  His personal library certainly did.  In case things went really pear-shaped, he also threw in the survival kit, and the cold weather gear.  He didn’t forget several cartons of smokes either.  Unfortunately, he’d had to switch to Lucky Strikes.  He could have picked another brand, but for some reason it amused him to switch to the standard issue cigarette American troops smoked when killing Nazis in the 1940s.  He also packed the portkey that would get him to Ernst Thälmann Island, and just for good measure, both the muggle DDR and the ZDDR flags he had in his room.  The latter having a pair of crossed wands instead of the compass.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was done packing, his room looked like a tornado had gone through, and there wasn’t much left.  So with a muttered incantation and a flick of his wand, he cleaned his room and put everything back in its proper place.  Then he saw himself in the mirror that hung on his closet door.  He looked like shit.  He had about eight days of beard growth because he didn’t bother to shave in Cuba; Marius liked him a bit scruffy, but this was a bit much.  Konrad also needed a shower; all that sun, salty sea air, and the ocean had made a mess of his sandy blonde hair and skin.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he hopped into the shower at the far end of the hall.  Once he was done and dried off, he wiped the condensation off the mirror, whipped up the lather and broke out the straight razor.  Getting rid of the hair on his face and neck was a delicate affair with an old-school blade, especially around the jawline.  There had been a time when the problem was the cheeks, but a combination of filling out as he grew and life’s hardships had seen to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was done, he made eye-contact with his own bottle-green eyes.  There had been a time too when the soul behind those eyes was happy and care-free.  Not anymore.  He tore his eyes away from themselves, remembering the chasm between then and now hurt even if he'd made his peace with it.  He lingered though, on his left shoulder.  He had portraits tattooed there and extending to his chest: Rosa Luxemburg, Che Guevara, and Fred Hampton.  “Es wird ein langer Weg sein…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad went back to his room, hung his towel up on the hook, and got dressed again.  Then he looked around, trying to make sure he didn’t forget anything.  Finding nothing he didn’t think he would need, he removed his wand from the holster.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Expecto Patronum!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A european badger made from bright blue light materialized out of nothing and immediately began scratching its ears.  It was adorable, and also an avatar of Konrad’s happiest memory so he couldn’t help but smile while seeing it.  “Go find Harry Potter, and ask him where to meet.”  He had to say it in English, or Harry wouldn’t be able to understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it were capable of making actual vocalizations it would have probably made little squeaking sounds, as it was it just waggled it’s butt happily and scampered through the south wall and disappeared.  </span>
  <span>A few minutes later, the badger returned bearing news.   Harry would be at the train station in Little Whinging.  Konrad knew where that was and disapparated out, reappearing in a supply closet.  Konrad emerged into the throng of people at the train terminal and then went hunting for his friend.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was no easy task because Harry didn’t exactly stand out in a crowd.  Konrad did though, wearing Czech military surplus combat boots, an NVA jacket complete with the East German flag on a shoulder patch, and a red scarf around his neck.  He wasn’t small either.  And yet Harry didn’t find him first.  Harry was sitting on a bench in the designated smoking area staring off into the void. </span>
  <span>Konrad circled around so that he’d just be in Harry’s peripheral vision before he said anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re not picking up my bad habits, are you little Waffenbrüder?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry jumped a bit from the surprise, but when he turned his head there was a massive grin on his face.  “Not at all, but I figured it would be easiest for you to find me here.” Harry replied.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad cocked one eyebrow up.  “I’m that predictable?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just polite, usually.” Harry replied and got up so that he could attempt to crush Konrad in a bearhug.  But it didn’t work, because Harry was too slightly built for that, and it was instead Konrad who crushed him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How have the last few weeks been for you Harry?” Konrad asked as they let go of each other and sat down.  It had been a month and a half since the trial, and Konrad visited as often as he could both for emotional support and educational reasons, but it had been two weeks since he last made it to Little Whinging, and Harry had been stuck there longer than he’d wanted to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like a bloody mushroom.  Is that what it feels like to have parents who care about you?” He asked, referring to Molly and Arthur Weasley.  “They try to shelter you even though the shelf-life on that is long since expired?” Harry paused, thinking.  About what Konrad couldn't tell. “That’s what she sees, when a Boggart attacks… her family, dead.  A family that includes me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he didn’t already adore Molly Weasley, that little detail solidified it in Konrad’s mind.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes, Harry, love can make people silly..” Konrad replied, lighting up a cigarette from his position downwind of Harry’s spot on the bench.  “But what they don’t know I’ve told you can’t hurt me.” Konrad winked. “Seriously don’t tell them I said anything, or I’m afraid Molly might actually turn me into sausage casings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spill then.” Harry said, laughing a bit at the mental image.  Konrad went ahead and explained the plan regarding pagers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brilliant!  But is it really secure?  Those messages can be tapped.” Harry wondered aloud.  It wasn't as if an East German needed to be reminded about wiretaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, if they knew what the little black box even is.” Konrad countered.  “These are people who would rather execute the Muggle Studies professor rather than listen to a word she says.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s very true.” Harry nodded.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what, you relieve the boredom by, what is the term?  Trainspotting?” Then Konrad paused. “Just watching the trains, if I hear you’ve taken up Heroin I will drag you to Cuba and they’ll lock you in the Sanitarium.” Konrad put an arm around Harry’s shoulders protectively.  That thought scared him.  Post-Thatcher Scotland was not a happy place in that regard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed and leaned into the one-armed hug.  “Nah, just riding around greater London, really.  I guess just seeing people go about their lives, it’s peaceful, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad didn’t, but wanted to. “Would you like some company?  Maybe grab dinner in a tube-station diner somewhere along the way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Then Harry’s eyes brightened, like he remembered something.  “By the way, Uncle Vernon has pretty much left me alone all summer.  I don’t think he wants to be turned into a park bench.  But you know what’s even weirder?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Konrad asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dudley is almost being nice to me.  He hasn’t said anything, but I think he’s actually changed a little.” Harry explained.  “I guess nearly having your soul sucked out by a dementor changes a person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would imagine so.” Konrad said, he wasn’t surprised, Dudley had, afterall, been decent to him, then he remembered something himself.  “Verdammt, I actually have to pay for rail passes in this country.  Let me finish this cigarette and we’ll hop on the next one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine by me.  If you don’t have the money I can cover it.” Harry offered.  Konrad had almost forgotten that, by way of his Father, he’d inherited his way into a vault at Gringotts he didn’t know what to do with.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ve got it, but thank you.  Believe it or not the Order pays me.” Konrad said.  “It’s not much, but I can afford a rail pass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel about that, Konrad?  The fact that I’m filthy rich.” Konrad couldn’t see Harry’s face but the voice said everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry…” Konrad gave his shoulder a squeeze.  He knew Harry tried his best not to even think about the vault most of the time. “You didn’t ask to be born to a wealthy family in a society where the stolen labor value of the masses accumulates in the upper strata of society.” Konrad paused, because had Harry done the reading he would know this. “I take it you worked through the reader?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did, yeah, it’s why I ask.  I don’t even know what my Dad’s family did to get the money but there’s a lot of it, and what Sirius left me… Professor Dumbledore said it was ‘reasonable’ but the statement from Gringotts says otherwise.  I gifted it to the Order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Konrad said, realizing that was likely where his stipend came from.  “Well, the answer is that I don’t hold that against you.  I have a problem with systems, not people, insofar as those people do not actively hinder What Must Be Done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Revolution against the bourgeoisie?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naturlich!  Especially because you weren’t exactly raised with a silver spoon in your mouth, and you’re conscious of what the rest of us deal with.  Hell, If you want, you can be my Engels.” Konrad grinned. “But we do have more pressing concerns at the moment, like dealing with a fascist infestation.” Konrad finished off the last of his cigarette, stubbed it out in the ashtray on his right-hand side, and then got up.  “Moment mal bitte, I need to go pick up that rail pass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rode the train for hours, and Harry was right.  It was oddly relaxing.  People came and went, argued with loved ones, met new friends, sat and read the paper in unapproachable silence.  They just went about their day without a care in the world, with no knowledge of what was happening in the hidden world around them.  Well, some knowledge.  A bridge collapsed, a hurricane that was actually a giant attack had occurred, some people had been murdered.  But they didn’t know about wizards, magic, or that the wizards were in a low-intensity war, even if the casualties were remarkably one-sided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hungry?” Harry asked.  “There’s a diner at the next stop, they have a pretty good cottage pie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One didn’t  need to ask Konrad twice. And it was a testament to how much Harry did this that he had the stops memorized. “Jawohl mein Chef.  Ich habe großen Hunger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The train stopped, they stepped  off the train and then walked across the pavement to the diner, and sat down.  The waitress came by after a moment.  She was a nice looking black girl, looked to be somewhere between eighteen and twenty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I get for you today loves?” She asked.  Konrad caught her nametag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hallo Sally, can I get the cottage pie and a kafe, please?  No milk or sugar.” Konrad asked with a smile, as was expected in Anglophone countries.  He made it a habit to always be nice to serving staff, they had a hard job that no one really appreciated; but he hoped the fake smile didn’t come off as creepy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same thing please.” Harry said. “Though I prefer mine blonde and sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing.” She replied, jotting down the order in short-hand.  Once her back was turned, Harry gave Konrad a teasing grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was?” Konrad asked, soto voce.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry whispered “I think she likes you.” Konrad became confused, and it must have shown on his face. “It was the smile, I think.  You’re from Eastern Europe.  Don’t try to fake the polite British smile, Konrad.  She thought you were flirting.  And let’s face facts, you’re not bad-looking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Konrad paused.  “Well she’s in for some disappointment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sally came back with the coffee and set it down.  “Here you go.” She said cheerfully and sashayed away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was suppressing laughter and couldn’t hold it in any more.  He snickered.  “Well she has you pegged as an ass-man!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad didn’t get the joke.  “Is this some sort of strange English pun?” That just made Harry laugh harder. “How is it that I am playing straight-man to you, of all people?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only half!” Harry protested.  Konrad groaned. “Speaking of you being an ass-man, how is Marius doing?  Any improvement.”  Konrad’s massive ear to ear smile that went all the way to his eyes told Harry everything he needed to know.  “He’s talking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And moving about.  Not very well, the physical therapy is...unpleasant.  But who knows?  The next time I see him, he may be walking.  Once he’s fully recovered, he plans on joining us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s bloody fantastic, I’m happy for you, honestly!” Harry too was grinning from ear to ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Konrad felt someone staring at the back of his head that completely killed the joyous mood at the table.  He turned around, and saw Dumbledore, lurking outside on the other side of the train platform.  Harry’s jollity died down and he looked at Konrad, who was growing pensive, trying to figure out why the Headmaster had hunted them - or more likely Harry - down in person.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Das kann nicht gut sein.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought to himself.   It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Dumbledore.  Actually, it was that he didn’t trust Dumbledore.  That’s exactly what it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Harry asked.  “Is everything alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dumbledore is outside.  Waiting.” Konrad said. “But if he wanted us to jump, he would have told us to jump in our heads by now.  So we should eat something.  I suspect it will be a long night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry appraised Konrad for a long moment. “Alright but… You don’t trust him, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, or, partially.  I trust that he’s on our side. It’s just that…last year, the way he treated you, it didn’t sit right with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He explained that Konrad.  He thought that by distancing himself from me, it would tempt Voldemort less.” Harry replied, a bit defensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he gave me a different one.  That he didn’t know you couldn’t be used as a proxy to invade his mind.” Konrad paused to try and find an analogy. “I feel like he’s the player and we’re the pieces on a chessboard, Harry.  He’s on our side, but what rook or knight can really trust the player when they’re not allowed to see the whole board?” Konrad explained.  “I don’t like being used, and he makes me feel used.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think…” Harry thought about it for a second  “I think I understand.  If nothing else, he can make mistakes, and we want to be ready when he does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a start.  The food was brought out and the two wizards devoured it quickly, and then Sally brought out the check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eleven.” She said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Was Konrad’s interrogative in reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s when I get off.” She said, and gave Harry a look that said <em>‘ditch him’</em>.  Which Konrad wasn’t about to do.  It was only about nine, so he said something completely non-committal and  left a one hundred percent tip and Harry did the same.  Then they both walked out the door and joined Dumbledore on the platform.  He had since migrated to their side of it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been reckless this summer Harry.  And you’ve been busy.” Dumbledore directed that second part at Konrad, who noticed Dumbledore’s right hand.  It was black and necrotic, like all the flesh was dead, but yet that same flesh hadn’t started to slough off yet.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like riding around on trains.” Harry said.  “Takes my mind off things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was ist-” Dumbledore cut Konrad off his own question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rather unpleasant to behold, isn’t it?”  He presented it to them, showing them both from a few different angles.  “The tale is thrilling, if I do say so myself, but now is not the time to tell it.” Dumbledore didn’t  look at either of them, he just sort of glanced wistfully at the tube’s ceiling.  “Take my arm.” He commanded Harry, not Konrad.  His vocal affect was abrupt and cold, and it caused Harry to take pause.  Harry glanced to Konrad, who gave him a knowing look.  Harry did take Dumbledore’s arm, but not before grabbing hold of Konrad’s with his other hand.  Dumbledore didn’t notice and apparated them both instantly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reappeared in a village full of Tudor architecture, or possibly Turod revival, it was hard to tell in the UK.  Lots of brick, stone, and timber-framed infilled construction, but whether the infill was wattle and daub, or plaster was anyone’s guess.  </span>
  <span>Professor Dumbledore looked at Konrad’s cheeky grin and was visibly annoyed, but otherwise ignored him.  “That wasn’t your first time apparating, was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Harry replied.  “Konrad taught me back in July and earlier this month.  Not licensed, but if I need to make a quick escape, better pay a fine than be dead or get captured.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.  Very busy indeed.” Dumbledore remarked, but he did spot Dumbledore’s wink, and a lessening of his obvious irritation at his unexpected tag-along if the tension in his face was an indication.  </span>
  <span>“Well then come along.” Dumbledore ordered, and they both followed down the sidewalk. After a few hundred meters, he evidently decided to tell them where they were.  </span>
  <span>“Welcome to the charming village of Budleigh Babberton” He paused as they stopped in front of the wrought iron gate to a stately home.  “Harry right about now I assume you’re wondering why I brought you here.  Am I right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly sir, after all these years I just sort of go with it.” Harry replied, and winked at Konrad from the other side of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I certainly am, Professor.” Konrad said pretty casually, picking up Harry’s signal.  “Not used to it like he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore was about to reply when they saw the door on the other side of the yard broken open.  Not simply unlatched, but looking like it was hit with a battering ram.  Konrad unholstered both his wand and the makarov, dropped low and started advancing on the door before the Headmaster could even say “Wands out.” which he did, too late, because Harry was doing the same thing Konrad was, but moving to the latch-side of the door.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry lifted his left hand and counted down on his fingers.  When he got down to a closed fist and pumped it down, they made entry.  Harry took the right, Konrad the left, sweeping around the front room clearing all the corners and hiding places.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clear.” Harry said in a stage whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad confirmed his side with the same.  “Room secure.” And Dumbledore strode in without much care, secure in the vast amounts of power he wielded; which on reflection made </span>
  <em>
    <span>a certain sense</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Konrad, he’d seen what the old coffin-dodger could do.  Still, it annoyed him.  Looking around, the foyer was completely trashed, like a bunch of goons decided to search the place and then smash it up for good measure, out of pure spite.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad and Harry systematically cleared each room in advance of Dumbledore, who casually picked his way through the house without a care in the world except having his wand out. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Jetzt ist es offensichtlich, warum er den letzten Krieg verlor, bevor die Potters starben.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Konrad thought.  Dumbledore’s behavior was inexplicable except with arrogance, and it was war-losing.  Had it not been for Harry’s parents dying to save him and accidentally killing Voldemort somehow, a stroke of pure luck, Britain would be under the fascist jackboot.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Horace?” Dumbledore called out, searching for someone, with his wand illuminated.  Something that neither he nor Harry were stupid enough to do, and Konrad inwardly raged.  From the detritus, Konrad guessed the room they were in was a formal sitting room.  A shattered chandelier sat on the ground, elegant cabinetry and their contents were strewn everywhere, tables and chairs were broken.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stopped, and reached up, touching something on his face.  He looked at it in the dim light of Dumbledore’s wand.  “Professor.” he said very quietly, drawing Dumbledore’s attention.  The professor directed his wand up, and blood was leaking through the floorboards of the second story; but he wasn’t done.  He scooped a drop of it off Harry’s face and tasted it, nodding sagely to himself.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was when Konrad noticed the one unbroken thing in the room: a reclining chair.  It’s striped upholstery was completely out of place for an elegant space, and looked like it came out of the 1960s.  So he did the only thing he could do.  He strode forward very rapidly and jammed his wand at the chair, uttering an incantation to untransfigure it back into a human form.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch!” the chair yelled, as the headrest transformed into the head of an old man.  He had wispy hair, and a face that looked almost turtle-like. “Merlin’s Beard, don’t kill me!” he yelled again, as his body started making more changes.  The arms of the chair became human arms, the seat became a torso, legs sprang up from nothing. “Call off your attack-dog Albus!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Konrad, leave off.” Dumbledore said, and Konrad lowered his wand.  “Well I must say you make a very convincing armchair, Horace.” Dumbledore said, but there was a hint of sarcasm, only the barest hint.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all in the upholstery, I come by the stuffing naturally, what gave me a way?” The man who was evidently Horace asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The upholstery.  You make a good armchair, about three decades ago.” Konrad said, even as the upholstery became the man’s bathrobe.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore also pointed up toward the blood on the ceiling “And the dragon’s blood.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Horace looked and sounded impressed “Oh!” he exclaimed, while Konrad was boggled that he expected that to work.  That it evidently had worked, in the past.  Then again…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Ihr Feldschiff muss nur besser sein als Ihre Opposition.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Konrad thought, but didn’t say.  It wouldn’t do any good to shame the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.  Introductions.” Dumbledore said.  “My attack dog is Konrad Albrecht, and this, well, you know who this is.” he gestured toward Harry.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Horace’s response was the low-key version of exactly what Harry hated.  Being fawned over. “Yes… Harry Potter.” It was followed by a light chuckle.  The sort of chuckle someone gave when they were excited about a possible opportunity.  Harry looked deeply uncomfortable, but he and Konrad both decided to let the interaction play out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with all the theatrics, Horace?  You weren’t by chance waiting for someone else, were you?” Dumbledore asked.  Horace, for his part, was going around locking all the doors.  It was obvious he was paranoid about something or someone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone else, I’m sure I don’t know what you mean…” It was an obvious Briticism for ‘yes’.  He paused. “Alright, yes.  The Deatheaters have been trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>recruit</span>
  </em>
  <span> me for over a year. Do you have any idea what that’s like?  They’re like evil Jehovah’s Witnesses, or Mormons!  You can only say no to those people so many times, so I never stay in the same place for more than a week!  The muggles who own this place are in the Canary Islands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I think we should put it back in order for them, don’t you?” Dumbledore said, and without waiting for a reply he swept his wand horizontally.  The entire house began putting itself back together.  The chandelier screwed itself back into the ceiling, broken glass reformed, shattered plates put themselves back together like eggs couldn’t, books reshelved themselves, furniture automatically repaired itself.  Even spilled booze from the wet-bar found its way back into bottles.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And through it all, Harry wondered at it.  It was something Konrad loved about him, no matter what happened to him, his child-like wonder at magic never went away.  It never became so common-place he was cynical about it.  It was infectious, and Konrad couldn’t help himself but grin like he was eleven all over again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was fun!” Dumbledore said, then asked Horace if he could use the loo.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes of course, by all means.” Horace paused.  “Don’t think I don’t know why you’re here, Albus.  The answer is still no.  Absolutely and unequivocally, no!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore wandered off to use the bathroom without saying a word, leaving the two younger wizards with the old man.  Horace sidled away a bit from Konrad but appraised Harry with a little grin on his face that looked almost like nostalgia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look very much like your father, but you have your-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mothers eyes, yeah.” Harry replied, doing his best to sound amiable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lily…” Horace said wistfully.  “Lovely Lily.  She was exceedingly bright, your mother.” Horace said, with some real affection.  Konrad figured he must be an ex-professor.  Retired perhaps.  And with Snape getting the Defense Against the Dark Arts professorship, they would need a new potions master.  Dumbledore was trying to recruit him to come out of retirement.  But with that man there were wheels within wheels, so why Horace specifically? “Even more impressive when one considers she was Muggleborn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That comment caused them both to stiffen, but Harry was faster on the tongue and pointed.  “Two of my best friends are Muggleborn.  One is the best of our year, and the other is Konrad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who has a Deatheater kill count.” Konrad said flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realizing he’d been misconstrued without actually being misconstrued and not wanting to alienate Harry or piss off the attack dog, Horace corrected himself. “Please don’t think I’m prejudiced!  No, no.  Your mother was one of my absolute favorites.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even the prejudiced admitted exceptions.  Konrad always thought that part of the propaganda broadcasts about Americans disclaiming their own racism by claiming they had a black friend were overblown, but here it was in real life!  Still, Konrad pointedly let himself relax perceptibly to keep the man talking.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, there she is, right at the front!” There really was true affection in his voice as Horace shuffled over to a shelf with a number of photos on them. He started rambling about his ex-students and their various positions, and Harry joined him.  Konrad stepped over to stand on Harry’s right hand, curious.  There was a moving picture of Lily then-Evans having a glass of wine with a bunch of other students.  Horace talked about the editor of the Daily Prophet, and one of the players of the Holyhead Harpies quidditch team.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry picked up one of the still photos and looked at it with a certain familiarity.  Like he recognized someone from a decades-old Slytherin quidditch team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes.  Regulus Black.” Horace said.  “You no doubt know his older brother Sirius died some weeks ago.” From his voice, he clearly didn’t know that Harry had watched and didn’t notice that the reminder hurt Harry, deeply.  “I taught the whole Black family, except Sirius.  It’s a shame, talented boy.  I got Regulus when he came along, of course but I’d have liked the set.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That comment about getting the set clicked things into place for Konrad.  Horace collected students.  The more talented and later-influential the better.  He liked having those connections, liked being able to take credit for the accomplishments of others and have those people indebted to him and owing him favors.  He cared for them all, that was obvious; he liked fostering their growth for their sake as well and Konrad got the impression he was probably an effective teacher, but it was also an ego-trip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only then that Horace noticed.  “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius Black was my Godfather.” Harry said.  Before any further discussion could take place, Dumbledore bumbled into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Horace, do you mind if I take this?” He asked, holding up a knitting periodical.  Harry leaned into Konrad, who rubbed his back comfortingly.  The wound was still fresh, Harry was still grieving, and this strange man bragging about teaching Sirius’ Deatheater younger brother while being completely tone-deaf was just a bit much.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!  Yes of course.  But you’re not leaving are you?” Horace asked, being distracted and missing that exchange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I think I know a lost cause when I see one.  Regrettable.” Dumbledore said.  “I would have considered it a great personal triumph had you consented to return to Hogwarts.  Oh well.” He chuckled. “You’re like my friend Potter here, one one a kind.  Well, bye-bye Horace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that was his game.  Dangling Harry and now Konrad in front of Horace like the lure of an anglerfish.  Dumbledore strode out confidently, with Harry and Konrad close on his heels.  No sooner were they out the front door and back at the gate that Horace burst out again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright!  I’ll do it!  But I want professor Merrythought’s old office, not the water closet I had before, and I expect a raise!  These are mad times we’re living in, mad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent.  Thank you Horace.” Dumbledore replied and led both young wizards back down the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor, what was all that about?’ Harry asked.  The sort of thing was simply beyond his experience.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Konrad figured it out.  Mr. Albrecht?  Impress me with your acumen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a student-collector, Harry.  He likes having a hand in the development of those students who will go places in life, makes them feel indebted to him.  Plus the ego-stroking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got that, but why go through the effort?  I know we need a new professor, but there are plenty who can do the job.”  Harry asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, Dumbledore is cultivating him as an asset.” Konrad said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.  Professor Slughorn is going to try to collect you, Harry.  And I suspect if you can avoid terrifying him, he’ll try to collect you too Mr. Albrecht.  That is why he’s returning to Hogwarts, and it's crucial that he should return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, they arrived back at the town square, where in ages past a village idiot or a person in the stocks would have entertained people as they went about their day.  “Mr. Albrecht, I’m afraid I’ve stolen a wondrous night from you.  She was, truthfully, very pretty.” He paused, seeing Konrad’s blank expression. “The girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you Professor, you did not.  You actually spared me the rather awkward exercise in telling her I prefer men, and am very much not available.” Dumbledore didn’t reply, he simply gave Konrad a look Konrand couldn’t place</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could always try my luck.”  Harry said wryly, having no intention of actually doing so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid you won’t be going back to Little Whinging tonight, Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.  What about Hedwig and my trunk?” Harry asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both are waiting for you.” Dumbledore said, and put out his arm.  Then he rolled his eyes.   “I might as well give permission, Mr. Albrecht.” Both of them took hold of his arm, and disapparated with him; except that when they arrived at their destination, he wasn’t there.  Instead both of them were knee-deep in water, surrounded by marsh grasses.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked around, a bit confused.  He’d never actually apparated to the Burrow before as far as Konrad knew.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well won’t the Weasleys be in for a surprise?” Konrad said, for no other reason than to see realization and joy dawn on Harry’s face.  “I always end up right here when I apparate in.  Dumbledore does too, apparently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They might be warded?” Harry suggested.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Possibly, ja.” Konrad thought it was almost certainly true.  Or at least he hoped it was.  He would need to assess the place later on, they still had a few weeks, if he had to he could get some ward stones in place.  Harry looked around and finally saw the house some hundred  meters away, and led the way through the marsh, trudging through the mud and then up hill to the embankment the Weasley’s  home was built on.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>During the walk, they could hear some surprised shouting from inside the house, but couldn’t make out the words until they got close enough to the door.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently he’s wandering about the house.” Ginny said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Hermione’s voice asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really.”  Harry replied.  “And not just me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry!” Molly Weasley exclaimed, and Ginny rounded the corner and threw herself into a tackle-hug, thumping sounds could be heard as Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley ran down the various flights of stairs.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny lingered a bit long in the hug than Harry was comfortable with until Hermione got there and displaced her.  That, Harry visibly enjoyed much more, until Ron showed up and the same happened.  Konrad got second-hug rights from Hermione and Ron in turn, when Molly Weasley arrived.  She wasn’t as spry on her feet as the kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry!  Konrad!  What a lovely surprise!  Why didn’t you let us know you were coming?” She crushed Harry affectionately and gave him a kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t know.” Harry said, and Konrad finished the sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dumbledore conscripted us for the evening and dropped us off here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that man!”  She let Harry go and embraced Konrad too, though it was more of a friend-hug and not an adopted-son-hug.  “But then what would we do without him?”  It was fond, but a bit rueful.   She was completely accustomed to Dumbledore not really having much regard for courtesy. “Are you two hungry?  Dumbledore didn’t kidnap you before dinner did he?   We have plenty of leftovers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Starving.” Konrad said.  One didn’t turn down Molly Weasley’s cooking.  Ever.  It was too good, especially as leftovers.  She’d mastered the arcane art familiar to all large families of feeding an army and turning leftovers into casseroles so nothing ever went to waste, and it was magnificent. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>After second-dinner, the four of them were up in Ron’s room on the highest floor.  There were enough bedrooms that everyone had their own, with Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George moved out, there were even empty rooms.  They sat on the floor, with Hermione’s cat Croookshanks slinking around, demanding ear-scritches and belly rubs from the authorities.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Du bist so eine Hure, Crookshanks.  Da du bist, und du weißt es.” </span>
  <span>Konrad cooed affectionately at her as he rubbed her belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how long have you been here?” Harry asked Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few days.” Hermione said “But I wasn’t sure I was coming.” Dead silence for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum sort of lost it last week.  Said Ginny and I had no business going back to Hogwarts, said it was too dangerous.” Ron added, a bit bitterly, like the very idea was something he held in abject contempt.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on!” Harry protested, but Hermione cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not alone, even my parents know something isn’t right, and they’re muggles…” Hermione shrugged. "The Ministry treats them like they don't exist, which suits me just fine because it lets me lie to them, but still."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ja… Harry, I had to assure Molly that I would keep Ron and Ginny safe, personally, for her to agree to them going back.” Konrad said.  “And I am certain other parents will have the exact opposite reaction to my being on campus.  I did kill a teacher and get away with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What rubbish!” Ron rejected that idea out of hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right Ron.” Hermione corrected him.  “It wouldn’t matter that he was protecting us to a lot of parents.  He’s still killed someone.  Several people.  That sort of thing makes parents nervous, and if my parents knew half of what had been going on at Hogwarts since I got there, they’d ship me across the channel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get that, Hermione, I do.” Harry said.  “But under the circumstances Hogwarts is a magical fortress still defended by Dumbledore and all the other professors.  Even in the last war, Hogwarts was safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True, but this time is different.” Konrad said.  “Voldemort has the giants, and the country never de-Deatheaterified effectively.  Ringleaders were sent to Azkaban, but they’re all out now and they have a whole new generation of disaffected wizards to recruit.  And just like last time, organized resistance from the Ministry is… where is it? You’re right, Hogwarts is the safest place in the United Kingdom, but that’s relative.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus.” Hermione said “Dumbledore is getting a bit old.” Which was a statement that lowered the tension, which had climbed to stratospheric levels to the point where the room felt cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the old coffin dodger has to be what?  A hundred and fifty?” Ron asked.  No one could help it, not even Konrad.  They all shared a laugh.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The next evening after dinner, Konrad was exhausted.  Molly Weasley put the kids to work in the garden and that included him.  On the other hand, love was food in the Weasley household, and he was also stuffed.  He was downwind as usual with a cigarette in his mouth chit-chatting with the other three.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not taking potions, Harry?” Hermione asked, astonished when he told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t get an O on my OWL for potions, just an E… So I guess I have to re-evaluate my career choices.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Harry.” Ron said “Snape isn’t teaching Potions this year.  It’s someone else, they might take you. I’m not taking it because I don’t want to.  That’s different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost certainly will.” Konrad replied, then paused for emphasis.  “It’s Professor Slughorn, Harry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry narrowed his eyes at Konrad, but then they softened and Harry sighed. “Well I guess I have to then, don’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was about to ask something, noticing the exchange, when an alarm bell sounded and about three seconds later the pager on Konrand’s belt vibrated.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scheiße!” He exclaimed, and stood up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what’s goin’  on mate?  That alarm goes off and mum starts cussing.” Ron asked.  Cursing would have been something else entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rapid response duty.” Konrad said, looking at the pager and grimacing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need help?” Hermione asked, which Konrad half-expected from one of them but maybe not her first.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nein.  Stay here, this could be really bad, and Molly would kill me if you turned up missing.” Konrad said.  Then he took out his wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy!” She shouted from inside the house.  Of course she knew he was on response duty, she’d been dispatch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obscuris vestra!” </span>
  <span>His usual clothing transformed into an all-black sweatshirt, BDU pants, black leather gloves, and a ski-mask.  Konrad then proceeded to crouch and tap the runes inscribed on the pager in the same numeric sequence as the phone number with his wand, turning it into a one-time portkey, and he vanished in a flash of light.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reappeared in a completely destroyed kitchen in a house that looked like a Tudor revival in some village somewhere.  This one used a plaster infill because the timber-framed wall that separated the kitchen from the dining room was scattered all over the floor, while two wizards crouched behind the solid wood cabinetry under protective charms.  The wife was a small dark-haired woman whose hair was in a now-frazzled bun.   The other one was also small, with a mustache and blonde hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was broken glass and ceramic fragments everywhere, pots and pans were strewn all over the place, and the sink had long since given up the ghost spraying water like a small hydrant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of them, the wife, was startled by his arrival and pointed her wand at him in a blind panic, but he put a finger to his lips.  “Situation?” he asked, in a voice just loud enough to hear over the din of spells flying through the air and destroying the home around them further.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three deatheaters, they want to kill Mary and my in-laws because I won’t resign!” The husband said. “They’ve got the house surrounded!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which means they’re each isolated.” Konrad had an idea.  If he worked fast he could defeat them in detail, but if he couldn’t… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mary, and you are?” Konrad asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reginald, Reginald Cattermole.” He panted.  “I… I work in maintenance…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reginald, Mary, I need you to do exactly what I say.  I am going to kill one of them </span>
  <em>
    <span>sehr schnell</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  If I can do that, I may need your help as a distraction to take out the other two.  Do you think you can do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes.” Mary stammered. “I think we can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad nodded.   “Sehr gut.  Signal is my patronus.  Sit tight until then.” After that, Konrad didn’t waste any time.  He swept his wand in an arc in front of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Protego duo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue white light momentarily coalesced around him and then faded, which gave Konrad the security he would need.  He got down on his stomach and started to belly-crawl, keeping as low as he possibly could to avoid any stray spells that came flying in through windows.  He half-expected the Deatheaters to force entry, but then, not all of them were particularly well trained and most of the spells he was seeing were stunners and low-level blasting hexes like reducto.  Not knowing the layout, none of them felt brave enough to force their way inside, which was something he was perfectly happy to exploit.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hostile magic was coming in through the shattered front door, so he inchwormed to the side so he wouldn’t be visible while prone, and continued to crawl until he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his wrist.  Konrad grunted and stopped.  A piece of broken glass had slipped past his gloves and sweatshirt to embed itself in his wrist, off to the side, not bisecting any of the major veins.  He stopped, removed the glass, and then stuffed the hems of the shirt into the gloves before continuing.  He could feel the blood soak through the shirt, but he’d have time to deal with that later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made it to the front wall and got back into a crouch, wand at the ready, and flattened himself against the wall immediately surrounding the front door and against one of the wooden timbers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reducto!” A woman’s voice outside sent a spell flying through the front door to smash the microwave, showering the Cattermole’s in plastic and metal shards.   Konrad reacted quickly, rotating out from the door jam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Expelliarmus!” He chanted, hoping to either disarm her or force her to defend; she did the latter, throwing up a quick shield charm, but while she was doing that it left her vulnerable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bombarda!”  The spell was not intercepted by the shield charm, and slammed into her chest with the force of a battering ram, caving in her rib cage in a shower of blood and sending her flying into the driver’s side door of a parked car across the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad was struck by the complete lack of muggles anywhere to be seen.  All the lights were off.  Obviously, the Deatheaters were trying not to alert the muggle authorities, and had thus put a charm on the area to make the muggles ignore the goings on outside.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sounds of destruction inside the house ceased, they knew something had changed.  Konrad twisted himself sideways and apparated to the roof.  No one ever looked up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two other Deatheaters, both men and wearing black circled around the house from opposite directions, and saw the body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moira?!” One of them exclaimed, looking around frantically for the threat, while the other actually did look up in time to see Konrad leveling his wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Incendio!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately he was a bit faster than Moira; he got a shield charm up in time, and the flames washed over the defensive magics leaving the person cocooned in them untouched.  The first counter-attack from his friend was a disarm, which Konrad’s own defenses canceled out in a blue-white flicker of light.   However, Konrad’s original target didn’t feel like burning to death any time soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Avada Kedavra!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The killing curse forced Konrad to drop down to the roof so it flew harmlessly overhead or perhaps brutally murdered a nightingale passing overhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time for the signal.  “Expecto Patronum!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad’s badger patronus passed through the roof and went down into the kitchen at his command while Konrad rolled across the roof.  They knew where he dropped.  Sure enough a bombardment hex went through that section of roof like a cannonball, exactly where he’e been a second before.  The problem was, the roof was gabled.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go around Gav!  You should have a line on him!” The one who could cast the killing curse was, evidently, the smart one.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sooner than that was said than both wizards were shouting the incantations for defensive spells. Konrad couldn’t see what was going on, but assumed that the Cattermole’s were on the attack.   He hauled himself forward so he could see over the rooftop, and sure enough, red beams of light from stunning spells were flying through the open door at his opponents, who were caught off-guard and frantically putting up shield charms as soon as they collapsed.  The great thing about stunners was that they were easy, and the Cattermoles could do it fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad used his wand with the appropriate fine-control.  “Petrificus Totalus!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hit not-Gav with it square in the chest, his entire body locked up just in time to be hit with a stunner that dropped him to the pavement under his feet. Gav was then subjected to the full brunt of the Cattermole’s rage, and got hit with two stunners directly to the chest.  They weren’t as strong as the ones that had hit Professor McGonagall, but they didn’t need to be.  He was thrown off his feet and backwards, and his head hit the pavement with a sickening crack.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then all was still.  Konrad twisted sideways and rent reality around himself to apparate back down to street level.  The one who was not called Gav was still alive, still breathing.  He’d toppled over onto his face and his nose took most of the impact.  Blood gushed from it, but he wasn’t at risk of dying, at least not from that.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gav, on the other hand.  He was bleeding from the ears, and there was a spatter of blood where the back of his head slammed into concrete.  Konrad didn’t move him, just illuminated his wand and shined it into the man’s eyes.  Gav’s pupils were unresponsive to light.  Konrad checked his pulse.  Nothing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reginald emerged from the family home, white as a sheet.  “Are they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one is, my fault.” Konrad pointed to Gav and told a half-truth.  Reginald didn’t need that on his conscience.  “This one is just unconscious”  He glanced over the dented-in car door.  “That one is too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-the aurors and Magical Secrecy are on their way, we hope.  You should go.” Reginald suggested.  “I don’t want you to get into trouble.  Whoever you actually are.” Which was why Konrad wore the ski-mask.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Order of the Phoenix agent Arondeus.  That’s all you need to know for now.  Just… don’t tell the Aurors how you called for help, please.  They might leak.” Konrad advised him.  “If that happens, it will be harder to help others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-why me?” Reginald asked, almost getting frantic in his confusion. “I do magical maintenance in the Ministry, I’m no one important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why.” Konrad replied.  He took his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket but didn’t light one up yet.  He would wait until he was gone for that.  “They probably wanted to replace you with a spy.  You go everywhere, and no one pays maintenance workers any attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reginald froze in place.  “Oh.  Oh you’re probably right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you, Reginald.  Stay safe.” Konrad did survey the destruction around him.  “Do you need help cleaning this up?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no I’ve got it.  Magical Secrecy has people for this.” Reginald replied with a hand-wave.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Konrad said, then he disapparated, reappearing in the marsh a hundred meters away from the Weasley family home.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his boots filled with water, again, Konrad ripped the mask off his face, stuck the cigarette into his mouth and then lit with his wand.  He took a long and much-deserved drag from it and exhaled the cloud of smoke slowly.  His hand-tremors started to calm.  “Ich sollte hier eine Landeplattform platzieren.” he muttered to himself considering putting in a landing platform; then trudged through and out of the marsh back to the Burrow proper.  Maybe five minutes had passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hallo Leute!” He greeted everyone in as cheery tones as he could.  “I’m alright.  Everyone is safe who we want to keep safe.” He didn’t mention the dead, and wouldn’t unless someone asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank goodness!” Hermione practically screamed, pulling her fingernails free from her mouth.  When did she pick up nail-biting?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Harry asked, practically bowling him over with the tackle-hug.  Konrad managed to keep his feet though, and was joined by Ron and Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deatheaters wanted to replace someone in the Department of Magical Maintenance with a spy, threatened his family if he didn’t resign.  He didn’t resign.  They tried to make good on the threat.  The Aurors are probably interrogating one of them now if they have any competence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the others?” Hermione asked, inferring more than one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dead.” Konrad replied flatly.  He didn’t want to tell them, but Hermione was as usual too damn perceptive.  Everyone let go, they didn’t hold that against him, but he was also smoking and the wind direction changed toward them.   At least that's what he told himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell mate, you’re bleeding!” Ron exclaimed, pointing down at the blood running from his wrist.  “And you got it all over Harry…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Es tut mir leid.” Konrad apologized.  “Cut myself on some glass.”  He cleaned up Harry’s shoulder with a quick incantation and flick of his wand.  “And now I have time to deal with this.  Hermione do you have any essence of dittany?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m afraid I don’t.” She said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum does!” Ron remembered and ran inside.  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>As much as Konrad liked Fred and George, the prospect of going into their shop, just from the noise audible outside, triggered something in Konrad.  It was like fireworks that way, if he was fighting he could stand loud noises, he was in the zone.  The loud cacophony in there though put him into a place between normal and the zone that was deeply uncomfortable.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll meet up with you in a little bit, I need to go pick up supplies for Ancient Runes.” He told the others.  It wasn’t even a lie, the really advanced stuff required special materials to handle the magical energies he’d be channeling through them.  For that he would need better etching tools.  Sometimes even that wasn’t enough, and things would have to be hammer-welded into place.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wot?” Ron looked a bit disappointed “Are you sure mate?  They’d love to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know but…” Harry met his eyes and he could feel the tremor, Harry saw it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” Harry said.  “We’ll meet you at Olivander’s in an hour.” Ron still looked like he wanted to convince Konrad to join them but Harry put the kibosh on it.  “It’s like combat veterans and muggle fireworks.”  Ron didn’t get the reference but Hermione did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too close to being like combat, but isn’t combat.” She said.  “It crosses signals in their heads and messes with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t go into a hedge maze…” Harry confided in them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.  Right.  Got it. I’ll give them your regards.” Ron got it, kinda.  He could at least understand it now that it was explained to him.  They filed inside and just opening the door introduced the whiz-bangs and raucous screaming into his consciousness that made Konrad shiver.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad turned around, and headed down the street down the opposite fork from Ollivander’s.  As he walked, he fished a pack of lucky strikes from his pocket and lit one up, letting the nicotine calm his nerves and give his brain something else to occupy it.  So much of Diagon Alley was shut down, he noticed.  Most of the pubs and other establishments that didn’t directly cater to students were closed and in some cases boarded up.  It was so barren and desolate that Konrad could hear a pin drop, and that too made him nervous.  Someone was behind him, he could feel it.  But if he turned around it might escalate something that didn’t need to be escalated, so instead he turned into a side-street and leaned up against a building’s wall.  Just some bloke smoking, nothing to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Konrad?” A voice he recognized, but an octave or three higher than it used to be.  He looked out and down and saw an adolescent girl, tall enough to be thirteen, but not really far enough along in development to be much older than eleven or so, but with long black hair.  His brain clicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sarah!” He immediately stamped the cigarette down onto the pavement and she slammed into him for a hug.  “It’s so good to see you!  You’ve grown in a few different ways!  You look sehr gut meine Schmetterling!” Konrad was so happy to see her doing well, and advancing along the potion regimen, that he didn’t notice the two adults standing behind her until one of them spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sarah, who the bloody hell is this grown-ass man you’re hugging?” A male voice said, which snapped Konrad out of it, he let go of Sarah and stood straight up and automatically assessed the situation very fast.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obvious-dad was between thirty-five and forty-five with black salt-and pepper hair and beard, looked like he used to be an athlete but didn’t keep up with it after Hogwarts, Hufflepuff class ring, indeterminate year.  He had a hand near his wand, too close for comfort but Konrad did his best to ignore it.  Konrad was a strange man hugging his twelve year old daughter, after all.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His wife had a slight build and it was obvious who Sarah would take after.  Black hair, brown eyes, uncertain facial expression and a Ravenclaw class ring.  Her hand was also a bit close to her wand.  Konrad’s hands were very pointedly kept away from his.  Both of them had the bearing of people who knew how make his life highly unpleasant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy,  he’s Konrad, the one I told you about... “ Sarah rolled her eyes, still too innocent to have a clue what her father was worried about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Herb…” Obvious mom said in placating tones.  His name was apparently Herbert or some variation, Herbert Birdnest if he recalled correctly.  She had her hand away from her wand now, but looked nervously at Konrad anyway.  Herb had not withdrawn his hand from his wand, and looked extremely conflicted and frozen in place.  Like he didn’t know if he wanted to shake Konrad’s hand or pull out his wand and start cursing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy!” By then, Sarah had noticed his wand-hand. “What's going on?  He only hurts Deatheaters!  Okay not only but Umbridge was just as bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’m worried about…” Herbert replied.  “He’s a killer.” That hit Konrad like a truck.  For some reason, Sarah’s dad saying it in that tone, like he wasn’t just damaged and traumatized but stained or tainted by the things he’d had to do in order to ensure his own survival and the survival of his loved-ones just hurt.  He tried to stop it but his throat felt like a small creatured had wedged itself in there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Herb!” Mrs.  Birdnest admonished him. “That’s uncalled for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Frau Birdnest, I can defend myself.” He looked up and met the eyes of a man who would do anything, including square off with someone he thought was a murderer to defend his daughter, who didn’t care that he didn’t have a son, and never did.  Konrad respected the soul in those eyes. “Herr Birdnest   I would sooner die than harm an innocent, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>allow an innocent to be harmed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Have I killed?  Yes, repeatedly. And if I had it to repeat, I’d do it again.  But I’m not a killer.  That's something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herbert Birdnest met his eyes for a long moment, then relaxed.  “You’re right.  I’m sorry.” He took his hand away from his wand, and both Sarah and his wife also visibly relaxed.  “It’s just… it hasn’t been this bad since the last time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ich verstehe.” Konrad replied. “No hard feelings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Given permission to have a semi-normal conversation, Mrs Birdnest apparently couldn’t help herself. “So is it actually true that you translated Rowena Ravenclaw’s notes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I helped.  Luna Lovegood - a student in your old house - did the actual translation, I got them into a form that made sense.  From there, well, the potions are surprisingly simple.” Konrad replied, feeling fractionally more normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I know!” She gushed a little bit.  “I’m able to whip them up at home, though that might be a bit unfair, I’m an apothecary at St. Mungoes.  We decided to start Sarah on the second-stage, no need to wait five more years when it’s plainly obvious she’s actually a girl.” She paused, collected herself.  “Oh, my, where are my manners?  Hortensia Birdnest.”  She put out her hand for shaking.  Konrad shook it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Konrad Albrecht.” Konrad managed a grin.  Herbert Birdnest introduced himself as such, and Konrad also shook his hand.  Just seeing Konrad be normal was helping the man to relax.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Sarah, what have you been up to all summer?” Konrad asked.  Sarah put her hands on her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, my metamorphosis is a lot more involved than I imagined!  I expected to need to change out my wardrobe and all that, but there has been a lot of paperwork.  It wasn’t hard on the wizard side, just lots of forms for name changes and they had to invent new forms for the legal gender switch.  But there was no law against it so with parental sign-off they had to do it!” She grinned broadly “No matter how confused those stodgy bureaucrats were. The muggle side, well the muggles are just backwards!” She said that in the sassiest of sassy tones imaginable. “Have to get a doctor to sign off on all sorts of stuff.  In the end mum just used a confundus and some memory charms to get Dr. Smith to back-date paper records and make him believe I’ve been his patient the whole time, and I still have to wait until I’m eighteen for some reason!  Not even seventeen!  They’re so… provincial!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mutual consent, Konrad and her parents indulged her and let her rant.  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Somehow, Konrad managed to get his shopping done after that, and had a rucksack full of various stone and metal plates and equipment when he arrived at Ollivander’s wand shop in time for the rendezvous.  The shop was empty.  The sign on the door said it was closed, but something didn’t sit right.  All the other shops were boarded up and locked magically, but when Konrad checked the door, it yielded to his gentle nudge and opened.  Konrad walked inside and looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no evidence of any kind of intrusion or robbery.  The door was undamaged, the windows were intact, all the wands were still in place.  He circled around the front counter and even the tome where Mr. Ollivander kept the books in double-entry open and fully intact, the inkwell was open and… Konrad dipped his finger into the inkwell, and it was dry like a watercolor paint.  There was a stack of Daily Prophet morning editions on the desktop, the most recent one was from <em>weeks</em> prior, the headline read: “Amelia Bones: Murdered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was in der Hölle?” Konrad asked himself, then he heard the door push open again and whipped around, wand drawn and out, only to see Harry there, similarly armed.  Both of them lowered their wands.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?  Where is Mr. Ollivander?” Harry asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er ist weg.” Konrad replied.  “Either he was taken, or left in a hurry.  The inkwell is full, but dry.  Last daily prophet he read was…” Konrad pointed at the headline “Weeks ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron came in just behind Harry and looked around in shock, and denial.  “Blimey.  It can’t be.  They couldn’t have just taken him, this whole area is busy night and day, someone would have seen them.  Someone would have stopped them.  He must have just gone on Holiday or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“During the busiest time of the year?” Hermione admonished him.  “And without actually locking the place up?  It’s a miracle no one’s walked in and robbed him blind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“During the Parallel War, Nazis would come for people in the middle of the night, drag them out of their homes.  People were too terrified of the Gestapo to say anything.  They just ignored the screams.” Konrad said.  “Now the Enemy probably has the greatest wand-maker on Earth working for them exclusively.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bollocks, that’s not good.” Ron realized and looked a certain kind of way that Konrad couldn’t place.  A mix of fear, anger, and uncertainty maybe.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They need him alive though.” Harry said, reaching out to squeeze his friend’s shoulder “So they probably haven’t hurt him too badly.  It might be possible to rescue him.” Harry paused and saw the looks that everyone else was giving him.  “Don’t worry I’m not going to go off half-cocked.” He said, and caught movement out of the corner of his eye.  He looked out the window. “Is it just me, or do they look like they don’t want to be followed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad joined him by the window, and saw three figures.  Draco Malfoy, Belletrix LeStrange, and an elegant-looking woman he didn’t recognize who had a streak of white through otherwise black hair.  They were hustling through the mostly-deserted streets with Bellatrix watching out behind them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Harry, it isn’t just you.  We should see what they’re up to.” Konrad inwardly cursed the fact that he didn’t have a laser microphone, or even a good parabolic. Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded, and waited until Bellatrix turned a corner, then followed, with Konrad in the lead making sure the tail wasn’t spotted.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The quartet followed their quarry through the twists and turns of Diagon Alley until the neighborhood got seedier and they entered the wizarding world’s underbelly on a street called Knockturn Alley.  All the way to a run-down antique furniture shop called Borgin and Burkes, where several more wizards escorted the Malfoy-Black trio inside.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad helped his friends clamber up onto a low gable that looked in on the interior through a second-floor bay-window, then hauled himself up.  Looking in and down, he saw lips move, and Draco reached out to caress a large wardrobe or cabinet of some sort.  It actually reminded Konrad of the curio cabinets that rich people in the Victorian period kept their various collected oddities inside.  Konrad removed his Minox camera from one of his extension-charmed pockets, made sure the flash was off, and took a single still photo.  Then he caught movement out of his peripheral vision and ducked back behind the gable.  Everyone else did the same, keeping themselves low and out of sight.  A moment later, when Konrad poked his head out, curtains were drawn over the window.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn.” Harry cussed.  “I don’t know what that cabinet was, but something makes me think they are doing more than shopping for furniture…”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>On the train, Harry was holding court inside their private compartment.  The forests and dales of the Scottish lowlands passed by them at a leisurely pace, and yet, Konrad knew that the train traversed the distance fast enough that the trees should be a blur.  It was a strange effect, and one of the reasons he really did love magic, deep in his bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry.” Ron asked “What do you think Draco was doing with that weird-looking cabinet, anyway?  And who were all those people?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I had to guess, it was a ceremony; an initiation.” Harry replied, a bit vehemently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it Harry, I know where you’re going.” Hermione disagreed, but she didn’t give a reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s happened.  He’s one of them.” Harry said. “He’s taken the Dark Mark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re barking.  What would you-know-who want with a sod like Malfoy?  He’s a pinch-faced bigoted little bully but I don’t think he has it in him to actually kill.  Laugh while other people do the killing sure, Crabbe and Goyle definitely have the stones.  But Malfoy?  Come off it...” Ron protested, and at least he gave a reason, even if it was based on under-estimating the enemy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Personally, I think Harry is probably right.” Konrad said.  “If he hasn’t taken the Mark, he’s still working with them, and it doesn’t really matter.  Imagine what any of you might do if your family was in danger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Hermione asked.  “His father is a Deatheater, why would his family be in danger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Lucius Malfoy failed.” Konrad said in as matter-of-fact way as he could.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s an awfully big leap in logic, Konradn” Hermione practically scolded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what else could it have been?” Harry asked. “What was he doing with LeStrange, and a number of other shady characters in Borgin and Burkes?  He wasn’t just shopping for furniture.  You saw the same thing I did Hermione, what is your alternative suggestion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.  I don’t have enough information to go on Harry, but I know you get these kinds of ideas in your head sometimes and when you follow them it always gets you in trouble.” She started off stern but then her voice softened.  “It does your head in, makes you miserable.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want that for you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Not this year.”  Konrad considered that, and she was right.  Harry did have that tendency and had nearly been the end of him.  He could only imagine what would have happened last year if Harry had gone into the Department of Mysteries without him, thinking he was going to rescue Sirius, perhaps.  That would have been so much worse than it ended up being.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frustrated, Harry got up.  “I need some air.” He said, and grabbed one of the bundles on the rack as he left.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione turned on Konrad as soon as the door was shut. “Why do you always take his side?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t.” Konrad replied in calm tones.  “I just think he’s more likely to be right in this case than not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Barmy.” Ron said dismissively. “That isn’t why-” Ron stopped himself, but Konrad had a pretty good idea.  They weren’t presenting a united front because they necessarily thought Konrad was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Konrad replied, very firmly. “That is exactly why.”  Konrad sighed.  “Look, I get it.  You used to be a trio, now it’s a quartet and our relationship is a bit… unconventional.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s one way of putting it…” Ron muttered. <em>'Oh ho ho.  Ist es das was er denkt was los ist?'. </em> The jealousy was obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> not what it is, and never will be.” Konrad said. “It’s more like… being the older brother he desperately needs. Plus, I’m the only one he knows who’s been there and can tell him he deserves happiness when he feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>guilty for living</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ridiculous, the only people at fault for all that is…” She had to struggle to say the word but she did it “Voldemort.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ja.  Es ist irrational.  Ich weiß, and so does he.  But it doesn’t feel that way, and neither of our nightmares let us forget it.” Konrad just about snarled and shocked himself at how angry he was; Hermione pulled back into her seat at the vehemence of it.  “Cedric starb </span>
  <em>
    <span>ihn</span>
  </em>
  <span> zu schützen.  Sirius died protecting </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  All of us almost died because we went where </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> led us.  You don’t know what that does to a person.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You can’t.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  But I hazard that before this war is done, you will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both stared at him, Hermione a bit slack-jawed which was normally Ron’s look, but then, she wasn’t really accustomed to being told she couldn’t know something, and certainly not when that ignorance made her unable to help someone she cared for in the way he needed.  It was Ron who broke the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right Hermione.  I don’t know about the Malfoy thing, but Konrad is right about that.  We can’t know what Harry has been going through for the last year.  It shouldn’t surprise us that he clicks super-hard with someone who does.  Besides, he does need an older brother who isn’t one of mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.  “Alright.  I get it.  Or at least I know when I’m being an idiot.  What can we do to help?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, exactly what you have been for the most part.” Konrad replied, his own anger and frustration fading.  “He’s going to want to pull away.  Don’t let him.  And he’s going to respond to threats very vigorously.  Challenge him when you think he’s being an idiot, but back him when he’s right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” She nodded.  “Why do you think he’s right in this case, lay it out like I’m an idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.  You’ve both seen Star Wars, right?” Konrad asked.  He’d made sure to loan Mr. Weasley the cassette tape he’d recorded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh yeah.  Dad made sure o’that.  Gotta hand it to the muggles they know how to put on a good… moovee?” Ron’s phrasing was a touch awkward and English was Konrad’s third language.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gut.”  Konrad extended his fingers and made a pinching motion.  “You have failed me for the last time, Admiral.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” they both exclaimed in unison.  Hermione smacked the front of her head.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!  Dark wizards.  Of course they’ll kill underlings who fail them; and for all his faults as a human being Draco does love his father.  Even if he doesn’t take the Dark Mark, he’d still take a mission in his father’s place just to keep his family alive.” All it took for Hermione was the nudge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The train started to slow, the brakes squealed and the train came to a halt after about four kilometers of that squealing.  And yet, Harry hadn’t returned, and his personal effects were still in the compartment.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.  Well it looks like I’ll just be taking the little things then.” Konrad muttered and packed Harry’s stuff into the rucksack along with his own belongings.  “Don’t want them left on the train.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trio followed along as everyone de-trained and then waited on the platform.  For fifteen minutes.  The carriages were starting to get a bit thin on the ground so Konrad pulled out his own wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Expecto Patronum”  The little badger appeared and ran around in an excited little circle before coming to attention.  “Find Harry.” Konrad instructed it.  And it ran off, only to be back a few moments later looking dejected.  “Scheiße” Konrad cussed.  “He must be under his cloak.  You two go ahead, I’ll look for Harry here, if you find him on the other side, send a Patronus to let me know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you just do that?  Send your Patronus out like that?” Hermione asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dumbledore modified the spell.  Taught the order.  Don’t worry, I’ll teach you too.” Konrad replied. He showed her the modification to the wand motion "The intent matters, you'll have to change syllable emphasis to Ex-PEC-to "Pat-RON-um.  Got it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got it." Hermione replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ausgetzeichnet!  Now get going, no use in all of us missing the carriages.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right mate, see you in a bit.  I hope.” Ron replied and he and Hermione caught what looked to be the last carriage.  Konrad went back into the train caboose, and started a systematic search of every car.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He physically ran into Luna several cars forward, bumping into her as she exited a compartment wearing a set of glasses that was absolutely ridiculous and so very her. It gave her a certain insectoid quality. “Oh!  Konrad!  I’m sorry I didn’t see you.  I’m looking for wrackspurts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad had no idea what those were, but it was Luna and so he rolled with it. She practiced a kind of radical acceptance of him and everyone else that he respected, and thus returned.  “And I am looking for other invisible creatures.  In this case, Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re worried about him. You have this tough Deatheater-slaying persona but you’re really very sweet you know.  I’ll help you look.” She said, and it made him smile.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one’s actually come out and said that for a while, except for my partner.  Thank you.” He replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s sad.” Luna remarked as they walked through the train.  About half-way through the train’s length, Luna opened the door to the compartment and then stared down at the floor.  “Hmm.  A high concentration of wrackspurts... “ She stepped forward and leaned down, then grabbed something and pulled.  Harry materialized, staring blankly into space with a bloody nose that was obviously broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad pointed his wand at his friend and spoke.  “Finite incantatem”.  Harry jumped back into full mobility with a start and a shudder, then sat up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ough.  Sthanksh.” He said with a distorted voice due to the nose-break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to you Harry?” Luna asked while Konrad helped him up off the floor.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malfoy caught me shpying.” Harry replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly.” Konrad said ruefully. “So he caught your movements under the cloak, petrified you, and then broke your nose… Oh Harry what shall we do with you?” From Konrad it was entirely affectionate. “We’ll need to work on your field-craft this year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the meantime, would you like me to fix it for you?” Luna asked, removing her wand from her pocket. “Personally I think you look a bit more devil-may-care this way but it’s up to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well have you ever fixed a broken noshe before?” Harry asked, while Konrad chuckled because she wasn’t wrong.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I've done several toes, and how different are they really?” She replied. Harry scoffed in amusement, but nodded his head.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, yeah, give it a go.  I trust you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna pointed her wand at his face and flicked it.   “Episkey” and with a sickening crack and a popping sound, Harry screamed in pain and started gushing blood from his nose again, but it was set back into position.  Konrad hit him with another repetition of the same spell, chuckling to himself, in order to get the bleeding stopped.  That spell could only deal with setting small breaks and healing small cuts, but it was useful.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably go before they lock the gates.  I suspect they’ll be activating whatever defenses the school has and we don’t want to try getting past those.” Konrad suggested.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come to think of it, I don’t know if the grounds have a perimeter ward.  The school certainly does but.. Yeah.  Best not chance it.” Harry agreed.  The thought of being trapped on the other side of a ward powerful enough to protect the school against an army of Deatheaters made them start walking very quickly down the path toward the gates to the Hogwarts grounds.  Konrad lit up on the way, because he'd gone the entire train ride without a smoke and he was jonesing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about making you two miss the carriage by the way.” Harry apologized as the gate came within their sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad exhaled cigarette smoke before he said anything, and that gave Luna a bit of a chance to preempt him.  “It’s okay Harry, it was like being with friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… we are your friends Luna…” Harry was so confused.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice.” Luna replied, and the whole exchange made Konrad choke on his next drag and simultaneously cough and laugh.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah!  Konrad are you okay?” Harry asked, worried and putting his hand on Konrad’s shoulder to make sure he didn’t fall over.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hack, cough, wheeze “Ja” hack, cough “alles’t in ordnung” shudder, wrack “never change Luna.   You are perfect just the way you are.”  Konrad  pulled himself together </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Flitwick’s diminutive form was waiting for them as they got closer and he waddled on his tiny legs out  to meet them.  “Oh thank goodness!  I was worried sick about you three.” He was carrying an attendance scroll.  “Names?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… Professor Flitwick, you know us?” Konrad said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’ve known me for five years!” Harry agreed, it was farcical.  It made sense for the first years, not them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No exceptions… Potter.” Professor Flitwick replied, realizing just how silly he was but now having to save face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Konrad Johan Albrecht, Luna Lovegood, Harry James Potter.” Harry just got it over with. Professor Flitwick dramatically checked off each of their names.  “So who are they?” Harry asked, pointing to the men and women in trenchcoats who were surrounding the entrance.  Some of whom were searching the pile of luggage that Draco Malfoy was trying to bring with him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aurors.  For security.  We should get inside the gate, as soon as we’re in the wards will go up.” The professor replied and led them inside.  The gates slammed shut and started to glow with cerulean light that made Konrad think of Chernobyl’s Cherenkov radiation. A moth flew too close, and was instantly vaporized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Flitwick must have noticed his slack-jawed expression.  “And that’s just the perimeter wards.  They haven’t been activated since the last war.  No one has ever seen the second line of defense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like the ward the Soviets put around Stalingrad during the war…Impressive.” Konrad said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.  I very much doubt we’ll be attacked by Deatheaters this year." Professor Flitwick nodded sagely. "We take the safety of our students very seriously.  These defenses date to a time before the Ministry, things were a bit more… fractious back then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad could imagine it.  Wars fought between magical nations, wizards backing up muggle armies.  He could only imagine what might have happened during the English Civil War.  Both sides might have been tempted to capture Hogwarts.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Konrad was searched by the Aurors, but his extension charms were undetectable, and they didn’t find his arsenal, or the portkey.  A recalled carriage ride and some walking later, they arrived in the great hall.   Konrad sent his Patronus ahead so Ron and Hermione knew what happened, but Hermione was still visibly annoyed.   However, she didn’t say anything about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?”  She asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m fine.  What’d we miss?” Harry asked, sitting down. Luna broke off and joined the Ravenclaw table and Konrad sat down next to Harry in a space that Neville kept saved for him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Neville.” Konrad said quietly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No problem." Neville replied and clapped Konrad on the back companionably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorting hat urged us all to be brave in these troubled times.  Easy for it to say, huh?  It’s a hat, innit?” Ron complained, obviously nervous because the sorting hat… did not usually do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Dumbledore got up from the staff table and approached the podium at the front of the great hall, in full wizardly professorial splendor, and then began to speak.  “Very best of evenings to you all.”  The great hall silenced itself immediately.  Even the Slytherins.  “First off, let me introduce the newest member of our staff.  Horace Slughorn.” He indicated to the back where Horace, dressed in something that looked like the lovechild between a 19th century business suit and the Niccolo Machiavelli Look-Alike Robes worn by people with doctoral degrees stood up and waved at the student body, to a round of applause.  Professor Dumbledore waited for that to quiet down before continuing. “Professor Slughorn, I am pleased to say, has agreed to resume his old post as Potions Master.  Meanwhile, the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taken by Professor Snape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one but the Slytherins were happy about that.  Though Konrad wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea.  He was a loyal Order member, acting as a spy in Deatheater ranks.  He was also highly competent in the subject, if not as an instructor, but maybe passion for the course itself would shine through.  It was no secret Snape had wanted the job for decades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore continued.  “As you are all aware, each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival here tonight, and you have a right to know why.  Once there was a young man, who, like you, sat in this very hall, walked this castle’s corridors, slept under its roof.  He seemed to all the world a student like any other.  His name?  Tom Riddle.” Murmurs from the assembled students.  That wasn’t the name he went by.  “Today of course he’s known all over the world by another name.  Which is why, as I stand, looking out upon you all tonight, I’m reminded of a sobering fact.  Every day, every hour, every minute perhaps… Dark Forces attempt to penetrate this castle’s walls.  But in the end, their greatest weapon is you.” A statement that was true on so many levels.  “Just something to think about.  Now off to bed pip-pip!’</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Over the next few days, before the start of classes, all students had to meet with their head of house to discuss their options, given their OWL results.  Being at the top of the alphabet, Konrad had his on the first day, fairly early.  When he walked into Professor McGonagall’s office, she had a faintly pleased smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Mr. Albrecht, please sit down and have a biscuit.” She said cheerfully.  “I trust your summer holiday went well?” She knew perfectly well what he’d been up to.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was productive.” He smiled back, sitting down in the comfortable chair and shoving a snickerdoodle from the jar into his mouth.  Once he devoured it, he continued.  “And the personal situation has… markedly improved.  I see you’ve recovered nicely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed Mr. Albrecht, good of you to notice.  And it is certainly good to be able to have a talk about your career prospects without that diseased toad looking over our shoulder.  If I could, I would put you in for a commendation!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hero of Socialist Labour?” He managed to pronounce the British spelling, and she grinned.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is beyond my powers, I’m afraid.” Professor McGonagall said that completely deadpan, and arranged the papers on her desk.  “So, you have nine OWLs, six of which are Os, two Es in Astronomy and Herbology, and,” she gave him the side-eye “an A in History of Magic?  Really, Mr. Albrecht?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad shrugged “I used a Marxist lens when discussing those events, I suppose the Ministry didn’t like that, preferring a more individualistic Great Man Theory.” Konrad replied with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be that as it may, Mr. Albrecht, that puts you second only to Ms Granger.” Which explained why she was so pleased.  The one and two spots were taken up by her students. Of course, Hermione had ten OWLs and nine Os, but that was because she was a force of nature. “A trio of Ravenclaw students are right behind you with seven passes and six Os.” The smug was brilliant.  Konrad loved seeing her so happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, we were going to talk about my career prospects, ja?” Konrad asked, basking in her obvious approval.  Accent aside, she reminded him so much of Frau Kohler, he could forget that he’d seen her die singing the Internationale, even if only for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, so tell me truthfully  Mr. Albrecht, do you really want to be an Auror?” Minerva asked, and from the tone of her voice, she knew he didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truthfully, Professor, I want to defeat fascism here, and then take my country back.” It was the only answer Konrad could give.  It was complete silence out of East Germany for the past year.  No news, no communications.  That could mean only one thing.  Massive popular resistance that the new regime was quashing information of.  The only way it wasn't that was if it was worse.  “I haven’t really thought beyond that because…” Konrad didn’t know how to say it tactfully but she’d earned his trust so he decided to just say it. “I have a hard time envisioning a future, like that, not one with me in it.  I have to <em>try</em>, but realistically there's always a bigger fish and there are more of them, so I'll probably snuff it a farmhouse somewhere like Che Guevara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” She said, and Konrad could hear the frog in her throat.  As gruff as she was, Professor McGonagall cared deeply for all her students, it should have been obvious that information would pain her, and he regretted saying anything “I can’t really be surprised.  But that’s a <em>Death Thought</em>, Mr. Albrecht.  If you assume you won’t survive, you probably won’t.  So instead assume you will.  Is there something you enjoy that isn’t the ethical removal of Deatheaters and the like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad thought about it, and the answer was so obvious, and yet so general and even silly he almost didn’t say anything.  “Magic itself, really.  How magic works, it’s applications.  And I don’t want to spend my life behind a desk. I invented a new shield spell last year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, and a bloody useful one at that, from what I’ve heard.  Have you considered teaching?” Professor McGonagall asked, and he raised an eyebrow, uncomprehendingly. “Let me show you something, Mr. Albrecht.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened up a desk drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper, then passed it across to him.  Konrad held it up and looked it over.  It showed the Defense Against the Dark Arts pass rate for students who had been in the CDC compared to those who were not, and the average of prior years as well.  The average OWL for his classmates in the CDC had been an E, for those who hadn’t, they’d effectively lost a year of education and the average was P for poor, a barely failing grade.  It was an A for prior classes going back to the 1960s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Between you and Mr. Potter, you effectively were the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors.  And I dare say you were good at it!  The results don’t lie.  I’ll be floating the same to Mr. Potter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The encouragement from a teacher he respected made Konrad feel warm inside like he hadn’t for ages. If it were appropriate he’d hug her, but he knew it wasn’t.  Come to think of it, he’d enjoyed teaching a great deal  “Thank you, Professor.” He wasn't able to articulate anything else, though he did have a question. “Do Professors here do magical research?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are Professors, Mr. Albrecht, of course we do.  I have an article in Transfiguration Today coming out next month.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then...ja.  I could easily see myself becoming a Professor someday.  Assuming I survive, which I am so assuming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad to hear it, Mr. Albrecht.  So, what classes do you think you’ll be taking to NEWT level?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I bought the textbooks for everything I passed with an E or higher…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have another biscuit, Mr. Albrecht.” She commanded him.  He rather liked snickerdoodles, so he did.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Autumn Term</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>True to his word, Ron was absent from potions class.  All the students were standing, while Professor Slughorn laid out four cauldrons on the demonstration table. He was about to speak when Ron entered the room, being all-but carried in by professor McGonagall who was holding on to his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Minerva, who is this?” Professor Slughorn asked cheerfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ron Weasley, a talented student who I will not permit to slack off!” She said, setting him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m dreadful at potions, a menace, really!” Ron protested.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not another word. You’re just fine if you apply yourself.” Minerva dressed him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, we’ll get you sorted.” Slughorn said with a wry grin.  “And keep you out of trouble.  Come on boy, get your books out.” Of course, Konrad knew he didn’t have a book, and Professor Slughorn was smart enough to infer it.  “Ah.  Well get what you need out of the cupboard then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was Konrad’s chance.  He spied an opportunity to rummage through the back for information.  “Take mine Ron, you need the intro more than I do.”  Konrad left the line of students and went into the back, while Ron took his textbook and dragged a chair to the same table as Konrad, Harry, and Hermione, then stood next to Hermione.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the back storage room of the lab was practically barren, so after a moment Konrad was forced to open up the cupboard and grab a book.  When he re-entered the classroom proper, Slughorn was telling them about the love-potion on the table.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Amortentia doesn’t create actual love.  That would be impossible, but it does cause powerful infatuation or obsession.  And for that reason, it is probably the most dangerous substance in this room.” It was a good caution, but he never should have had it in the room in the first place.  If Konrad had his way it would never be taught.  It was basically liquid rape, or a potion one could use to create their own stalker.  It was bad news however one looked at it.  </span>
  <span>And none of the several young ladies who were leaning toward the potion seemed to hear the professor at all.  Konrad took his position next to Harry.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, you haven’t told us what’s in that one.” One of those same girls asked.  She pointed toward a tiny little vail, only about thirty milliliters of liquid suspended from a clamp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes.” Professor Slughorn gently removed it from it’s clamp, and turned around, putting it on display. “What you see here before you, ladies and gentlemen, is a curious little potion known as Felix Felicis.  Otherwise known as….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liquid Luck!” Hermione blurted out, as she was wont to do. Professor Slughorn smiled genuinely.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Miss Granger.  Liquid Luck.  Desperately tricky to make, disastrous should you get it wrong.  One sip and you will find that all of your endeavors succeed.”  Everyone in the room perked their ears up at that.  There wasn’t one person who didn’t want that potion, badly.  Given the pressure cooker that Hogwarts could be, Konrad was neither shocked, nor was he an exception. “At least until the effects wear off.  So this is what I offer each of you today.  One tiny vial of liquid luck to the first student who, in the hour that remains, can brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death, which you will find on page ten.  I should point out however that only once did a student manage to brew a potion of sufficient quality to claim this prize.  Nevertheless”  He grinned at his own pun “good luck to you all.  Let the brewing commence!”    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone, Konrad included, rushed back to their tables as fast as they could.  Konrad cracked the book open and found that it had a prior owner.  <em>‘This book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince’</em>, it said on the inside cover.  He turned to page ten and found detailed annotations that corrected what he assumed to be errors in the recipe.  Or at least inefficiencies.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad felt like he was cheating, and felt bad.  He didn’t want to win that way, or at least he didn’t want to beat his friends that way.  So he disclosed the find.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leute, Ich habe ein Problem.” he said.  It was close enough to English that everyone caught it.  “This book belonged to a prior student, who corrected the text.” he said, soto voce so the rest of the class couldn't hear. “I don’t want to win that way.” he was jotting down the corrections on some of his own parchment, and passed them around.  The sopophorous bean needed to be crushed rather than cut, which made sense, those things were extremely hard and liked to jump.  Also, one had to add two clockwise stirs after each seven counter-clockwise stirs. That would increase the efficiency, so two fewer beans would be needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the copies got to her, Hermione protested “No, the instructions specifically say to cut…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look around.  Is anyone actually succeeding?” Konrad asked her.  She did.  Everyone was trying to cut the damned things, but they slipped out from under the knives like they were covered in slippery soap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right.  Look.” Harry was already crushing the bean and extracting the juices into a vial.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?  Some kind of prank to make student’s feel like morons?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s what we do.” Ron said.  “We finish at the same time, and we split the potion, there should be five doses in that vial.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” Konrad said.  It was perfectly fair.  Harry nodded enthusiastically, and while it took her a second, Hermione eventually nodded.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got to work. Konrad, Harry, and Hermione managed to pull it off, but Ron really was dreadful in potions class, and didn’t strain out the Valerian Root correctly. He ended up with nothing but a smoking ruin inside his cauldron.  No one else managed to succeed either.  Most never even got the sopophorous bean properly extracted into the mixture and tried to skip it, leading to green ooze inside their cauldrons.  Harry finished first, and waited on the rest.  That gave Konrad an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Harry, take the credit.  Count of three.” Konrad said. “One.  Two.  Three.” He, Hermione, and Harry all raised their hands simultaneously, but Hermione looked confused about the first part.  Konrad just had to hope she rolled with it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh!  What’s this?  Three in the same class?” Professor Slughorn asked suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.  I realized that cutting the beans was next to impossible, so crushed instead.  Konrad knows magical theory better than I do and realized that more clockwise turns were necessary.  Hermione noticed that we wouldn’t want to use twelve beans, but ten, given more efficient extraction.  We all contributed, and agreed to split the doses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry, as usual, was too self-effacing to take all the credit, even when it was a smart idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.  A group effort and thus a group reward!” Professor Slughorn said, praising him.  Harry beamed at him. “So, what to do with this?” Slughorn held up the potion. “Provided you pass inspection of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are three of us, and six doses.  I get four because we would have failed without the bean-crushing, Konrad and Hermione get one each.” Harry replied, and Konrad felt himself grin faintly because Horace was eating that up.  The will to power recognized itself.  Hermione didn’t move her head, but she glanced back and forth between the two of them with just her eyes, and Konrad saw the recognition that they were up to something and she quashed any questions she had until after.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slughorn came by to each cauldron and dropped in a single leaf into each one.  They shriveled and died.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin’s beard.  They’re all perfect! They’re so perfect I daresay one drop would have us all comatose for weeks.  Good job, all of you!”  Professor Slughorn praised the three of them profusely, and removed five small tubes from somewhere in his professorial robes, and measured out five equal doses from the main vial into each one.  “And as promised…” He handed three to Harry, and one each to Hermione and Konrad. “Six doses of Felix Felicis.  Use them well!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Professor.” All three said in unison.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once class was dismissed, Hermione pulled them aside into a little wall nook and waited until everyone else passed until she said anything.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the bloody hell was that about?  Konrad, I get you, you’re a communist and don’t like competitions like that.  But why did Harry get the credit and the lion’s share of the reward?  I could see you distributing the spare doses at critical need to someone, but… what game are you playing?” She rambled.  Ron joined them, but kept silent, watching.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that's certainly what I intend to actually do Hermione, but… I don’t know why, but Professor Slughorn knows something that Dumbledore needs to know, but refuses to divulge.  He </span>
  <em>
    <span>collects</span>
  </em>
  <span> talented students, like trading cards or stamps.” Harry explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For her part, Hermione worked it through and nodded. “You needed to impress him, and ingratiate yourself to him, Konrad knows, so he helped.”  She paused in thought for a second. "Why not have Konrad do it?’”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad smirked and did his best to imitate Professor Slughorn’s voice “Merlin’s Beard!  Please don’t kill me!  Call off your attack-dog, Albus!”  Switching back to his own voice.  “He is at least a little bit afraid of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In fairness mate, if I hadn’t seen your kinder and gentler side, I’d be terrified of you too.” Ron said, and lightly punched  Konrad’s shoulder. “So long as you share, we’re cool, even if I cocked it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione gave Ron a look that could wither plants. “I don’t approve of cheating.” She said, flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t cheating if the book is wrong, Hermione.” Konrad replied.  “The important part is that our skills improve, including Ron’s.  As long as we understand why and how the changes are made, that’s the important part.” Inspiration hit him.  “I have my suspicions about why the book is wrong, and it’s bullshit...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Hermione asked, then it dawned on her. “You think it’s deliberate?  That we’re supposed to learn through failure and figure out the mistakes through trial and error?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or an understanding of potion theory!” Harry blurted out.  Konrad snapped his fingers into finger-guns at him while the others looked at him.  “Everything we just had to do was rooted in it.  Think about it.  Extracting the bean juice more efficiently, and there’s something arithmantic about those clockwise stirs, there has to be.  I was bullshitting, but it was exactly what Slughorn wanted to hear.  Thing is, we were never actually taught the theory of potions because Snape is just dreadful; so now that we’re expected to correct false instructions…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad was straight-up impressed.  Harry didn’t necessarily apply himself in subjects that didn’t interest him, but he was still wicked-smart and capable of some pretty astounding intuitive leaps that could come out of nowhere. “Good going, Waffenbrüder.  That was my suspicion.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sighed and her anger faded.  “Okay, here are the rules.  We use the book as a study guide.  We do the work in advance so we understand the principles behind the changes, and we help the other students.  All of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Face it it mate.” Ron said said to Harry “It’ll be easier to manipulate Professor Slughorn if he decides to collect all of us.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The second class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts,  a class that Konrad was looking forward to.  Professor Snape was teaching it.  He didn’t care for Severus personally, on account of the fact that he was an asshole and a terrible potions teacher.  However, he was also highly competent and a combat-experienced wizard.  If he bothered to actually teach and didn’t play favorites with Slytherin house or let his loathing for Harry get the better of him, he had the potential to be the best </span>
  <em>
    <span>formal</span>
  </em>
  <span> professor in the subject in a generation.  A thought about the informal ones puffed up Konrad’s ego just a touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, class.” Snape drawled as Konrad sat down. “Ah, Mr. Albrecht, it’s good to see you think you still have something to learn.” The sarcasm dripped from his words, but that was Snape, Konrad didn’t rise to the bait and he gave Harry a quelling glance.  He shouldn’t rise to it either.  “Please don’t get any ideas like you did with my late predecessor. It wouldn’t go well for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad couldn’t help it, and he sensed a teachable moment for the rest of the class.  He winked at Snape. “I wouldn’t dream of it Professor, you would make quick work of me.  There’s always a bigger fish, and there’s always something to learn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Snape replied simply, and turned his attention to the rest of the class. “Take that as your first lesson.  There is always more to know, and there is always someone more dangerous than you are.  We are at war.” He said, picking up the standard textbook and dumping it unceremoniously in the trash. “Unfortunately for all of you, with the exception of those of you who were trained illicitly last year, my most recent predecessor was singularly inept when it came to training you to face that reality.” It was a hat-tip to Konrad and Harry both, and neither of them failed to notice.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe most of you are complete novices when it comes to the use of non-verbal magic.  So, who here can tell me why non-verbal magic is so useful in combat?” Snape asked, and Hermione’s hand shot up like a rocket. “Very well, Miss Granger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform which gives you a split-second advantage.” Hermione said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An answer copied almost directly from the Standard Book of Spells Grade Six, but correct in essentials.” Snape replied.  “Non-verbal spells force your opponent to rely on their recognition of wand-work, which you can also obfuscate, and yes, it gives them less time to respond.  However, the down-side is that you are even more dependent on mental discipline and clarity of purpose which some of you…”  He gazed around the room but his eyes didn’t make contact with Konrad, Harry, or Hermione.  They did make contact with Ron’s eyes though.  “Lack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show him clarity of purpose, the git…” Ron muttered and Severus shot him the same look he might give an annoying insect.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The reason for this is simple.” Snape continued. “Mr. Albrecht, can you tell me the reason why we speak the incantation for spells?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad sat straight up to respond. “The spoken word has two purposes.  The first is that, in conjunction with the act of will, the spoken word invokes the effect we wish to produce and imposes it on the superstructure of reality itself.   The second is that the act of speech forces the mind to focus on the desired effect and thus hedges out much of the mental clutter that decreases the… for lack of a better term signal-to-noise ratio and makes the spell ineffective.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Essentially correct.  Potter, related question: is a wand necessary for casting spells, and why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sounded like he was going to answer yes, but he obviously thought better of it when Snape grinned wolfishly.  “No sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why do we use them?” Snape asked immediately as a follow up.  “Surely such an accomplished young wizard must know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because the wand acts as a conduit for shaping the magical energies into the precise effect we want.  If the wizards mind is a light, the wand acts as a focusing lens.  We could probably use complex hand-gestures, but most spells are formulated for wands, and in any case the use of hand gestures would be more time-consuming and difficult.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are there any exceptions?” Snape was just being an asshole at this point, but an instructive one.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Runes” He said first “Apparating, and Potions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Snape scowled at Harry and glowered at Hermione and Konrad, the true guilty parties because he picked up a lot osmotically from their Arithmancy discussions.  They both smiled sweetly at him.  “Correct.” Severus was forced to grudgingly admit.  “In this class, starting next week, you are to use non-verbal spells whenever you are able.  Your grade will be affected by how often you deviate from that rule.  We will start by practicing non-verbal shield charms, and disarms.  By the end of  the class, you will pair off and test yourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seamus Finnigan raised his hand and Professor Snape glowered at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor, you haven’t actually told us how to do it, have ye?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t.  But Mr. Albrecht did.  Put your useless mind to work and think.” Professor Snape said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try subvocalizing, move your mouth without speaking if you have to.” Konrad suggested, he just couldn’t stop himself, he had to undercut the bully that was Snape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Detention Mr. Albrecht, for being insufferably helpful.” Konrad rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>So early in the term, and already in detention.  If it had been for something actually wrong, Konrad might have been annoyed but it was Snape being Snape.   He knew Snape was a double agent, if he suddenly started being nice to certain students it would risk his cover.   Konrad knocked on the door to Snape’s office, the tall lanky man who was the wizard version of a goth - not a Visigoth but an aesthetic goth - opened the door.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in Mr. Albrecht.  I have such things to teach you about speaking out of turn.”  Konrad stepped inside and Professor Snape shut the door and immediately relaxed, motioned for Konrad to sit down at his desk, and then sat down himself.  Konrad did as he was requested. “When I suggested a jail break last term, I didn’t expect you’d actually kill her.  Not that I’m sad to see her go…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad chuckled, he’d gotten that impression from every single professor.  Then he had an epiphany and gave Severus a suspicious look.  "You maneuvered me into getting detention so you could talk to me in a professional capacity, didn’t you Professor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well no one has ever credibly accused you of stupidity.” Snape drawled, clearly hating to admit it.  “Yes, as much as I am loath to admit it given your age and the company you keep, you are… if not a professional a highly skilled amateur.  I never suspected you had Umbridge’s office bugged.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad leaned back in his chair, appraising Snape.  He looked like… nothing.  He had no emotion on his face or even in his eyes, except for the neutral position of his face which always looked like a scowl. But then, to fool Voldemort, he would need to be one of the best occlumenses to ever live, wouldn’t he?  Even if he was enraged it would never show on his face unless he wanted it to.  “Remind me never to play poker with you Professor.  What do you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall.  From time to time, I might have information to pass on to you that I need to get to the rest of the Order, or certain foreign parties, that Dumbledore ought not be troubled with.  He has enough on his mind.  When I do, I will bait you in class.” Snape replied.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take the bait, I get detention, and a briefing.” Konrad nodded “All without you breaking your cover.  I understand.  Should I need to ask you something, the condition reverses itself.  I will make trouble unprovoked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is… acceptable.  However I cannot guarantee answers. You understand, I am walking something of a tight-rope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad understood that completely.  Professor Snape was probably in the most precarious position on Earth. “Ich verstehe.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>For Konrad, Harry, Ron, and Hermione it was study time in the Gryffindor common room, as mandated by Hermione who made sure the other two didn’t slack off in their spare time too much.  Konrad studied out of habit when he couldn’t sleep anyway, but was joining the other two in solidarity.  He was pouring over his Arithmancy assignment, which for him was somewhat bespoke because he was far more advanced than the other sixth years.  For him, it was to derive <em>Arx Refugium</em> from the standard shield charms which meant he was having the other kind of fun with manifold geometry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was pretty sure his nose was going to start bleeding when a piece of paper folded like an airplane floated in through the window - which was closed - and hit Harry in the forehead.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the bloody hell?” Harry muttered and opened the paper airplane. He frowned and stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, what is it?” Hermione asked, not looking up from her charms homework.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor Dumbledore is summoning me to his office.” Harry replied, and that gave Konrad an idea.  First, he might get information from or about Dumbledore, and second, he could take a break. From his homework.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any objection if I accompany you?” Konrad asked.  Harry gave him side-eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t trust Dumbledore, do you?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione did look up from studying then and looked concerned.  “He’s concerned that Professor Dumbledore might be leading you around by the nose, giving you just enough information and direction to get you to do what he wants, but without showing you the whole chessboard and letting you make decisions for yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come to think of it…” Ron said, looking up from his own homework “that’s fair, mate.  The way he just… ignored you last year bothered me, but I didn't say anything because you were having enough problems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get all that, yeah.  It’s just that I don’t think he’ll be too keen on Konrad just showing up uninvited in his office.” Harry said, and the look on his face was agreement in principle.  He was concerned about the practicality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Invisibility cloak.” Hermione suggested.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right!  Your patronus couldn’t even find me under that thing.” Harry realized.  “I didn’t think that was even possible.” Harry got up, ran up stairs, and came back with the cloak.  He draped it over Konrad, who somehow managed to feel himself vanish. “Just remember, you’re invisible, not undetectable.  If you bump into someone they’ll feel it, and they can hear your footsteps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.  So make sure you hold doors open long enough for me to plausibly get inside.” Konrad admonished him.  “I’ll change into some nice soft moccasins.” He had them for just such an occasion where he didn’t want the stomping of his combat boots to give him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trip was simple, but long. Dumbledore’s office was at the top of the east wing’s tallest tower and it took some climbing to get to.  There were also several doors they had to get through and Harry was able to practice his subtle holding open of doors along the way.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last they reached the final door, and Harry knocked before entering, but he did just enter and held the door open long enough for Konrad to slip under his arm and into the little antechamber where someone might hang a coat.  Konrad also caught Professor Dumbledore slipping something into a drawer on his desk.  It looked like a book with a hole in it, which had to be Tom Riddle’s diary from Harry’s second year.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Harry, you got my message.  Come in.” Dumbledore said, and while Konrad silently plastered himself against the wall, Harry entered the room.  Konrad used his footsteps as audible cover to get himself a bit closer to Dumbledore’s desk.  “How are you?” he asked. And to Konrad’s ear it was genuine curiosity and caring.  It wasn’t faked, and the smile under his bearded face reached his eyes.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine sir.  Doing rather well.” Which Konrad knew was relative.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoying your classes?  I know Professor Slughorn is rather impressed with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While they chit-chatted, Konrad foot-padded over to the book shelf immediately next to Dumbledore’s desk and looked over the spines of the titles.  They were mostly transmutation and arithmantic reference works, except for one.  <em>Secrets of the Darkest Arts</em>.  Konrad knew the text, not by contents but reputation;  it made his blood run cold and he could feel himself starting to sweat.  It was as if he’d found a copy of the Necronomicon - which he hoped was fictional - it was that bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Was zum Teufel macht dieses unheilige Buch hier?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly sir, I think he overestimates my abilities.” Harry demurred.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Dumbledore gave him a wry grin and cocked his head to the side a little bit.  “Do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely.” Harry returned the grin and Professor Dumbledore chuckled.  The self-deprecation-fencing of the British never ceased to amused Konrad, but he kept himself silent.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about your activities outside the classroom?  I notice you spend a great deal of time with Mr. Albrecht; I can’t help wondering if…I know he’s...” Konrad almost started laughing.  Almost.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!  No, no.  I mean, we basically uh, we’re Waffenbrüders, sir.  If that makes sense.” At that, Konrad grinned under the cloak.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I know the term, forgive me.  I was merely being curious.” Dumbledore apologized and it was sincere, though the original tone had been almost hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, sir.  It’s not the first time someone’s wondered, I’m sure.  And he is gay so it makes some sense.  But his boyfriend is in hospital on an Island off the coast of Cuba, so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ernst Thälmann Island, I imagine.  Castro gifted the Island to the East Germans in 1972.  He has a Wizard brother the muggles don't know about...” The ancient old wizard paused for a moment before continuing.  “I’m not ignorant of the burden you carry Harry, and you need someone who can help carry it rather than add to it like I do.  Do you trust him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That raised Konrad’s estimation of the man considerably.  He was at least self-aware about what he was doing, and cared enough to be sad about the necessity.  But then, that book.  That unholy text.  Whatever Dumbledore was after, if it involved anything related to that book, it couldn’t be good at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely, sir.” Harry replied, and that warmed Konrad’s heart a bit to hear, even if he already knew it and did in turn trust Harry with his own life if it came to that.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then the next time you feel the need to sneak him in here under your invisibility cloak, you don’t need to sneak.” Dumbledore said eyeing the space around Harry suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry turned white as a sheet. “H-how’d you know, sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ancient wiley old wizard gave him a crooked smile then. “<em>I didn’t</em>.  You just told me.  Come on out Mr. Albrecht, he’s just going to tell you everything anyway, so there’s no use sending you out.” Konrad removed the cloak and felt himself be visible again.  He did his level best to pretend he hadn’t noticed the darkest of all dark magic tomes.  “Good of you to join us Mr. Albrecht.  Now for the reason I summoned you here tonight.”  he raised his wand, and a cabinet appeared out of nothing.  It was octagonal and decorated like a gothic cathedral, and glowed internally but from no one place in particular.  “What you see here are memories, in this case pertaining to one individual, Voldemort, or as he was known then, Tom Riddle.”  He rotated the cabinet until he found a particular vial, and plucked it out without seemingly opening the cabinet doors.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This vial contains the most particular memory of the day I first met him.  I’d like you both to see it, if you would.”  Both younger wizards nodded, Konrad was fascinated.  He hadn’t seen what was obviously going to be a pensieve before.  It flew out of another hidden cabinet and floated above a desk that Konrad could have sworn wasn’t there a moment ago.  Dumbledore activated it, wordlessly, and it filled with water, or something that looked like water.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry however, seemed like an old hand with the artefact, and took the vial Dumbledore offered him, unstoppered it, and poured it in.  What Konrad saw looked like a silver string pouring forth from the vial, but when it hit the water it was more like black paint being dropped into a swimming pool.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do?” Konrad asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just… shove your face in.” Harry shrugged.  They both did.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world around Konrad vanished, and he found himself inhabiting someone else’s mind and body, seeing the world as they perceived it, knowing it as they did.  It was raining in - Konrad looke around at what people were wearing and figured it was the late 1930s - when Albus Dumbledore was still a Transfiguration professor.  He approached a massive brick edifice that looked as much like a prison as it did an orphanage.  Wool’s Orphanage.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the matron led Dumbledore through the halls, she told him about how, on a summer outing, Tom Riddle took two other boys to a cave.  They were physically fine, but he’d done something to them, and they never said anything about what had happened.  She’d also found a little girl’s pet rabbit hanging from the outside fence one day, and attributed it to Tom, though she couldn’t prove it.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got to the door and she opened it, to find a small fairly spartan room with a small boy inside.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you do, Tom?” Dumbledore asked, and the child inside was just creepy.  Small for his age and black-haired, his face and voice betrayed no sign of joy in seeing another person.   Dumbledore sat down and talked to the young boy. But there were things highlighted in his memory, as if Dumbledore had gone back through his own mind and played it back over and over again, examining it to see if there was anything there that he’d overlooked or missed at the time.  A book full of violent scribblings, seven pieces of broken stone arranged in a neat little row on the bookshelf, a drawing pinned to the wall of a rocky coastline with a single crag jutting up from the sea.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the doctor aren’t you?” Tom asked, sound like nothing but an innocent child, except that there was something off about his expression that Konrad couldn't place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Dumbledore replied.  “I am a professor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you.  She wants me looked at.  They think I’m… different.” Tom replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well perhaps they’re right?” Dumbledore suggested, using a comforting tone that should have indicated that different didn't mean there was anything wrong.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not mad.” Tom said, with a hint of vehemence being the only emotion on display, not in his face, but merely in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hogwarts is not a place for mad people.  Hogwarts is a school.  A school of magic.” Dumbledore explained, while the boy Tom stared at him expressionless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do things, can’t you Tom?” Dumbledore asked.  “Things other children can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can make things move without touching them.  I can make animals do what I want without training them.  I can make bad things happen to people who’re mean to me, can make them hurt, if I want.  Who are you?”  All of that, even the bit about hurting other children, was said completely without remorse, and it made Konrad wonder what he meant by ‘mean’, because a kid like that, not getting the last cookie might be considered mean.  Now bowing and scraping before him could be considered mean.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m like you Tom.  I’m different.” Dumbledore said, not noticing any of that, and he really didn’t.  He had no idea what he was actually looking at, he was so blinded by the need to get a magical child out of a muggle orphanage, afraid he’d become an obscurus.  Dumbledore's subjective impressions and later rememberings were part of it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prove it.” came the demand.  And the boy’s wardrobe burst into flames that didn’t consume it, and didn’t emit heat.  Tom looked at the flames with a fascination that wasn’t mere childlike wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think there’s something in your wardrobe, trying to get out, Tom.” Dumbledore told him flatly.  Tom stood up, and opened it.  He retrieved a small box and closed the door to the wardrobe, which put the flames out.  He put the box on his bed and opened it, dumping out the contents.  A yoyo, and a pocket knife, and the skull of a rabbit.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts, Tom.  Neither is being mean-spirited and hurting other children, do you understand?” Dumbledore cautioned him.  “But you’ll be taught not only how to use magic, but how to control it as well.  You understand me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom nodded.  Dumbledore turned to go, when the boy blurted out “I can speak to snakes too.  They find me, whisper things.  Is that normal for someone like me?”  And that was the only time during all of it that a chill ran up Dumbledore’s spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory ended, and Konrad found himself standing in place, with his face in a pool of water.  He pulled his face out and into the air, taking in a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry took in a ragged breath.  “Did you know sir, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I know that I’d just met the most dangerous dark wizard of all time?  No.  If I had, I’d…” he shuddered, and Konrad got it.  He probably would have snapped the boy’s neck.  But it was obvious to Konrad what the boy was then, or maybe that was merely hindsight?  Dumbledore had probably seen all manner of creepy magical children who turned out just fine in the end. “Over time, while at Hogwarts, Tom Riddle became rather close to Professor Slughorn.  He possesses a memory I need, but he won’t give it up easily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is why you want me to let Professor Slughorn collect me. Why you’re developing him as an asset.  He has memories of Tom Riddle that you need for some reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Dumbledore replied. “But tell me Harry, is there something you noticed about him?  About the things he had in that box?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry thought for a minute.  “The yoyo and the knife… those are the sorts of things he might take from other kids. But the skull…” Harry scrunched his nose in thought.  “It’s a trophy.  From the rabbit he killed.  He must have dug up the body and cleaned it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore smiled “That’s it exactly.  Good catch.”   Konrad wondered about that, why he would point that out to Harry in particular, but before he could ask a question of his own, Dumbledore spoke again.  “Now would you mind waiting outside the door Harry, I need to have a private talk with Mr. Albrecht.” Harry gave both of them a look, but Konrad was just as confused by it as he was and shrugged in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” he replied, and stepped out of the office, shutting the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Dumbledore returned to his desk and opened up the drawer he stashed that book in, and pulled out two other objects, setting them down on the desk, but he didn’t say anything about them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's a reason you made sure to accompany Harry this evening, why you came uninvited to recruit Professor Slughorn.  You're concerned that I am... denying Harry information and thus agency.  I understand. Because you’re right.” Dumbledore said. Konrad cocked an eyebrow.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mein Herr?”  Konrad didn’t expect the Headmaster to just admit that, there had to be more to it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a path open to saving the world that I would prefer Harry not walk down.” Dumbledore elaborated.  He sounded incredibly sad, regret filled his voice. “But I don’t know of a way out of it.”  That wasn’t good at all, and Konrad figured it had something to do with that prophecy. Neither could live while the other survived.  “I’m looking for another way, but I may not have time and must put certain things in motion.  A backup plan, in case everything else fails.” He picked up the book and handed it to Konrad.  “I assume you know what this is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad took it, and examined it.  “Tom Riddle’s diary.” Konrad confirmed. Somehow it allowed Lord Voldemort to indwell Ginny Weasley, and it was only stopped when Harry stabbed it with a basilisk fang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> it is?”  When Konrad looked at him blankly, the emphasis meant it was more than that, but Konrad had no idea.  Dumbledore nodded.  “It’s a Horcrux.  The darkest of dark magic, where someone takes a piece of their soul and hides it somewhere else so they cannot be killed. Their creation is unspeakable, requiring at least one human sacrifice, among other things.  The process is detailed here, and only here.” Albus stode over to his bookshelf and pulled Secrets of the Darkest Art from the shelf.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s why you have that book…” Konrad said, feeling the color drain from his face again.  “But that was destroyed before he took physical form again, wasn’t it?  So he shouldn’t still be ‘alive’.  Unless…</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mein Gott in Himmel”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.  He created more than one.  But there is a limit on how many he can create-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sieben.” Konrad involuntarily blurted out.  “Basic numerology.  Much of arithmancy is done in sevens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I don’t know how many he actually did create.  And destroying them is not easy.” Dumbledore showed Konrad his right hand.  “And comes with certain risks.  I may not have time to find them all and figure out a safer way of doing it.” The necrotic patch on his hand was spreading.  Dumbledore’s right hand was also more skeletal than it had been the last time Konrad saw it. It was progressive, Konrad realized, Albus Dumbledore was dying.  He also realized why he pointed out the trophies.  They were a clue to the sorts of things Voldemort would make Horcruxes from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when a lot of information clicked into place for Konrad.  The connection between Harry and Voldemort, the fact that he perceived the attack on Arthur through the eyes of a giant snake, the fact that Harry could talk to snakes, which was an inherited trait that Harry shouldn’t have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re worried Harry is one.” Konrad concluded, and felt cold.  He understood why Harry shouldn’t find that out, or at least, why he couldn’t be told.  He had to figure it out. “<em>Zerstören des Speichergefäß</em>…” It would mean destroying Harry.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s possible, but I don’t know for sure.” Dumbledore said. “It could be a sympathy and contagion link.  There is a hypothesized magic in prophecies that can act as a kind of spell all by itself, sort of a Destiny Entanglement.  If I tell Harry, well, you are familiar with the story of Oedipus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad didn’t buy the Destiny Entanglement bit with prophecies, because it violated causality and free will.  Not even Marius did and he loved studying the deep magic of the world.  However, that didn’t mean that knowledge of the prophecy didn’t change a person in a dialectical way.  And the same was true of knowing you’re a living Horcrux who must be killed to save the world.  Even if there was another way, someone like Harry would happily get himself killed if it meant protecting the people he loved, if it meant not experiencing even more survivor’s guilt than he did already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ja.” Konrad said, and the reality was, he’d do just about anything to stop Voldemort, and even more to make sure Harry didn’t die. “What do you need from me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore gave him a proud-grandpa look.  “Something I don’t have the time to do, and I can’t tempt Professor Snape with…  I need you to study the Dark Arts, and find a way to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unmake</span>
  </em>
  <span> a Horcrux.  Enlist whatever help you need, but don’t tell Harry, for obvious reasons.  At least not until there is some hint that you can do it the other way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad blinked.  Several times.  “Okay. I’ll need that abomination then, unlimited access to the restricted section of the library, and a backdoor in the wards for my portkey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. “For what purpose?  Where does it go?” He was, however, already scrawling out a letter to Madame Pince, and handed it to Konrad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ernst Thälmann Island.  I can get help there if I need it, and I may need to spend time on a beach with my boyfriend after traumatizing myself with what’s in that book.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry mentioned he’s in hospital.  What for, might I ask?” Dumbledore asked, it was idle curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was our secret keeper.  What do you think happened?” Konrad asked.  “Cruciatus Catatonia, he’s recovering… the next time I see him he might even be walking with some help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good…” As he said it, Dumbledore looked… Konrad couldn’t pin down the expression, not under the beard.  But he sounded incredibly sad.  Konrad figured he’d lost someone and was reminded of it.  “Don’t let me keep you, Mr. Albrecht.  And take this.”  Dumbledore handed Konrad <em>Secrets of the Darkest Art</em>.  Konrad took it, and felt like he would need to purify his hand with fire just for touching it, but he also knew he would have to get over that.  He slipped it into his extension-charmed pocket. “And these.” the dying old man reached into another one of his desk drawers and pulled out a binder, an honest-to-God three-ringed binder.  “My own spells. Learn them, get good enough to cast them, and teach them to those you trust with them.”</span>
</p><p>That was a lot of trust.  Old wizards didn't spread the kinds of spells he'd seen Dumbledore cast around willy-nilly.  </p><p>
  <span>“Jawohl.” Konrad took the binder and shoved it into his pocket as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.  My personal bag of tricks shouldn’t be lost when I’m gone, some of them may come in useful." Dumbledore signed, slightly mournfully.  "Have a good night, if you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad needed a smoke.  He needed one so badly.  But he saluted the headmaster, turned on his heel, and exited the room.  Harry was waiting for him less than a meter on the other side of the door, and Konrad couldn’t stop himself.  He hugged Harry so tightly he imagined ribs cracking; but it was just Harry’s back.  Harry hugged him back but patted him on the shoulders a second later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Konrad, can’t breath.” he croaked, and Konrad let go.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry…” Konrad apologized.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was visibly worried, it was written all over his face. “Are you okay?  What happened in there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have… homework.  The bad kind of homework that is going to leave me unable to sleep at night.” Konrad paused as he amended that statement.  “More than usual, anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And… you can’t tell me what it is?” Harry asked, suddenly uncertain and looking a bit scared, not for himself, but for Konrad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only to say that it involves studying the worst kind of Dark Magic, to find a way of countering it.” Konrad confessed, he wasn’t looking forward to it. “But I’ll do it.” He didn’t add <em>‘for your sake and the sake of the world’</em> to the end but instead “Because it is necessary.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Konrad had a late night, like most nights.  After writing a letter to Marius, he took the liberty of sitting at a table on the balcony and perusing what he had taken to calling the <em>Half Blood Prince Manuscript</em>.  There was hardly a page in the original text that wasn’t full of neatly inscribed marginalia.   The cursive handwriting was tight, orderly, and easy to read.  He had his zippo, a pack of Lucky Strikes, and an ash-tray full of about half a pack in discarded butts sitting out on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The instructions for potion-making were simple enough to actually follow, so he’d started working through the reasons why they worked better.  Mostly it was just more efficient, either in terms of preparation time, yield, quality, or ingredient use.  None of it was new to him in principle, even if the potions were different from the ones he knew from memory; but doing it this way was faster and easier than the lengthy optimization he would have to go through for each and every one.  If his royal highness had already done all of that, why not?  Konrad certainly had enough other work he had to do.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad made his own notes in spiral bound notebooks with a ball-point pen, so he could share them with the others.  About a third of the way through, he noticed something else.  A spell.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>‘Sectumsempra.  For Enemies!’</em>  Was written in the upper margin, and then the marginalia contained complex mathematics and wand movement diagrams.  The incantation was a latin portmanteau that basically meant <em>‘always cut’</em>.  The wand movements were two-step. It was to thrust the wand outward from the body like a rapier stop-thrust, and then the magical effect would follow the next set of wand movements.  So a diagonal slash would create a diagonal cut in the target.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a bit of time to practice the spell, making sure he got the wand movements correct before he conjured a paper target to actually try it out.  He didn’t want a rebound.  He thrust his wand forward at the paper dummy and flicked his wand in a clockwise semicircle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sectumsempra!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t see an energy bolt or anything that dramatic, just a sparking from his wand and a very faint luminosity, and the target dummy had two cuts in it, each a chord of the half-circle he’d described with his wand, evidently the zenith of the arc was outside the target’s body.  He didn’t want to think about what it would do to a person, but then, that was the point wasn’t it?  It would be like cleaving them with a langesmesser.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied he had the spell down, Konrad lit up another cigarette, which he promised himself would be the last of the night because he wanted to be able to breath when he woke up in the morning, and started pouring through the text looking for other spells.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.  Vulnera Sanentur, for friends.” he read aloud a few pages later.  The subsequent write-up was the counter-charm for the previous spell, or any kind of laceration.  The first use stopped bleeding, the second use started the healing process, the third closed the wound.  <em>‘Use dittany to prevent scarring’ </em> was written as a follow-up.  He wasn’t about to cut himself to test it though.  Konrad’s penchant for self-harm started and ended with the hot carcinogen he was inhaling into his lungs.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were other spells too.  <em>Levicorpus</em> was a standard spell as far away as Germany, the original author was unknown, it was just said to have originated at Hogwarts. The Half-Blood Prince was the original arithmancer.  There was another as well.  <em>Mufliato</em>.  It would allow people within a small area to speak or do other loud things without being overheard outside the area.  The applications of that spell were...well some of them were certain definitions of naughty, some of them were other definitions of naughty and Konrad was fond of all of them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Verdammt.  Dieser junge Mann war talentiert.” He hoped one day to shake his hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Konrad grabbed Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville before they left for breakfast.  He passed them all the documents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” Neville asked.  “Potions notes and spells?  Where did you get these?  When did you get these?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione answered before Konrad did.  “Potions class. When he got a different textbook, it had a prior owner.” She looked through the papers.  “A very talented prior owner.  Who was this person?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but they invented Levicorpus while they were still a student.” Konrad replied.  “Look.” He pointed out the entire arithmantic derivation from first principles of the spell.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell!” Ron exclaimed.  “Suddenly I feel inadequate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and me both Ron.” Harry replied.  He gave Konrad a questioning look, and Konrad shook his head.  He hadn’t cracked open the Dark Arts yet, he couldn’t bring himself to.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re bloody cheating!” Neville accused him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and no. Look, everyone here can brew a potion if they know how, and the old textbooks were correct.” Konrad said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was able to brew Polyjuice in second year.” Hermione confirmed.  Harry and Ron nodded, while Neville looked at her like she just admitted to killing Christ.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Konrad figures that the curriculum is basically throwing us into the deep end of the actual theory of potion-making.  Separating out the people who can only brew by rote from the people who can improvise.” Harry explained.  “He’s included the theoretical principles too.  You’re work, Konrad?” He pulled out a page and showed it to Neville.  It was the page where Konrad wrote down the overall trends in how and why the Half-Blood Prince had modified the various instructions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ja.” Konrad confirmed. “Learning this stuff would have required Professor Snape to either teach Potions theory, or provide constructive criticism.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he never did either of those things.” Neville nodded. “But why are you sharing with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he’s not a selfish git, that’s why.” Ron answered approvingly. “Konrad, were you taught potions theory in Germany?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ja, ich war.  I already know all of this stuff, the Monarchist just lets me skip the tedium.” Konrad nodded.  “Think of this as less cheating, more having a tutor.  But the potions are not the important part.  The spells are.  Take a look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all did.  Harry looked over <em>Sectumsempra</em> first, including Konrad’s description.  “This spell is viscous.” He said after a minute.  “Lethal, potentially.  Depending on your intent you can sever limbs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blimey Konrad, this is wicked.” Ron agreed.  “We can’t share this one around, can we?” It wasn’t a question.  They really couldn’t.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nein.  I have a copy for Luna, and I’ll be giving Remus a copy as soon as I next see him, but that’s it.  The other one, we can and should spread around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was reading that one.  “Vulnera Sanentur.” The way Hermione said  it was melodic and correct the very first time, because it was Hermione.  “This is...an extremely useful healing charm, and I haven’t seen it in any compendium of healing magic!  We have lots of spells that heal broken bones, but big lacerations that can be cast quickly and without the need for potions?  Not so much.  Who was this Half-Blood Prince?  A </span>
  <em>
    <span>student</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ich habe keine Ahnung.” Konrad replied. “And ja, a student.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Konrad could taste the salty softness of Marius’ skin on his lips as he kissed his way slowly down his lover’s chest.  Marius’ plaintiff whimpers were a serenade to his ears, the fingers running through his scalp a balm to every lonely night Konrad had experienced since their original capture.  He hadn’t been able to make love to Marius for even longer than that, not properly.  But now, in an isolated cove a small tropical island made of sand and palm trees, he could.  They had nowhere to be, nothing to do, not a care in the world, and they were going to take their sweet time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the sun became unimaginably bright, and Konrad found himself in some other place.  Alone.  Except he could hear Marius’ voice, talking about Quidditch of all things.  And he couldn’t move.  Then he recognized what was happening, sleep paralysis.  At least he hadn’t woken up from a nightmare this time… except it was worse, because it <em>wasn’t real</em>.  If he’d been able to move he would have wept, as it was he just had to let tears drain from his eyes into his pillow to intermingle with his drool and wait to regain control of his body.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, maybe twenty seconds, he tried to move his right arm and it worked.  He buried his face into his pillow and screamed, but it must have come off as a tired groan because Hermione kept talking.  Konrad resigned himself to the reality he actually lived in, and flipped over under the duvet to glare at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Konrad, you have to come.” Hermione insisted, yanking the blankets off his supine form and realizing that was a mistake because Konrad only slept in boxer briefs that didn’t leave much to the imagination, especially given that dream.  “Oh god, why did I do that?!” She asked the universe, mortified, averting her gaze.  Konrad pulled the blankets back over himself and grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ich bin müde.  Lass mich allein.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have tattoos?” She asked, still poking at him and putting a clean set of robes next to his face. “I recognized Che, but who are the other two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione knew how to wake him up.  Get him talking. Konrad groaned and threw his arm over his eyes.  “Rosa Luxemburg, summarily executed by the Freikorps in 1919 during the Spartacist Uprising. The other is Fred Hampton, who was assassinated by the FBI and Chicago Police Department in 1969 because he was too good at getting street-gangs to stop killing each other and uniting them under a Marxist cause.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Hermione grasped the significance from the tone and her facial expression.  “Full color, that must have hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was gloriously excruciating.” Konrad couldn’t help but grin a little bit.  “Alright, alright, what is it you want me to come to again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t paying attention?” Hermione protested.  “Quidditch try-outs!”  Konrad pulled the shirt, trousers, and the clean underwear under the blankets and started changing.  Hermione turned around, just in case something slipped.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was literally still asleep and I am not playing that ridiculous game.” Konrad said, flatly and with a finality to it that would not tolerate dispute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.  I just don’t want to be in the stands by myself.  Harry is team captain this year, and Ron is trying to stay Keeper.  They’re going to need our moral support.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad groaned “Ugh.  Alright, alright.  I’m decent, you can turn around.” A pair of socks flew past Hermione’s head as she turned around, and so did the boots.  Konrad was sitting at the edge, pulling the socks on. “Just don’t object to my getting some work done, please.  I was looking forward to sleeping in and then burying my nose in mind-bending madness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione leveled her gaze at him “I have absolutely no right to criticize anyone for studying on a Saturday.”  Konrad couldn’t help but chuckle.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair.  How long until we need to be there?” He asked.  He needed caffeine and nicotine before he was going to go more than thirty meters from his bed.  He did however use his wand to hit himself with a cleaning charm, in lieu of a shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About an hour.  I am not a monster Konrad, I understand that you are a slave to your vices.” Hermione replied smugly.  He scoffed at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you don’t drink coffee in the morning.  That has got to be a vicious lie.” He was up and pouring coffee into the hammer and sickle mug he kept by the pot.  He took his black, no milk, no sugar; and as soon as the cup was full he downed a hot mouthful of water of life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I do.  But it’s one or two mugs as opposed to the pot which you will enthusiastically go through.  So what are you working on, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad already had the first smoke of the day in his mouth but unlit as he shambled out toward the balcony, but made a detour to his coat, rifled through the larger-than-possible pocket and pulled out Dumbledore’s three-ring binder, along with a notebook and pen.  “Come on outside and find out.” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione followed him out, and Konrad sat everything down on the balcony table for her to look through while he lit the cigarette, inhaled, and joyously exhaled.  Hermione sat down and opened the binder, glancing through it.  “These are more spells, but I have no idea what the math even is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad set his cigarette down on the railing and hoped it didn’t blow away.   The air was still, but one never knew.  He stepped up just behind Hermione and his heart sank.  He would need other reference books.  “I have no idea.” he recognized exactly one term in there, the Reynold’s Number.   “Except that one.  It describes the viscosity of fluids.”  He remembered that massive water movement spell that Dumbledore used and then he figured out what it was.  “These are some of Professor Dumbledore’s personal spells.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione whipped around in shock “You stol-”  Konrad cut her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He gave me the notebook to study, learn the spells, and teach them to you.” Konrad passed by her and picked the cigarette back up, putting it back to his lips and taking a long drag.   “We’re at war Hermione. The enemy has Voldemort, Rookwood, an army of Deatheaters.  Scrimgeour is better than Fudge, but the ministry was on the verge of collapse the last time.  We need all the advantages we can get and if that means proliferating Dumbledore’s spells…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Memories surged unbidden into Konrad’s mind as his brain pulled up a re-livable slideshow of what would happen if Deatheaters took Hogwarts. Konrad sat down heavily and practiced the breathing exercises to ward off a panic attack, trying to fill his mind with other things, anything but that, anything but imagining Hermione and Ron being tortured for information.  He couldn’t use cats anymore so he used puppies instead.  Friendly little retriever puppies pulling a two-year old down like prey so they could lick him to death while the Einheitsfrontlied played in the background.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Konrad, we just have to make sure that doesn’t happen.” Hermione said, trying to reassure him.  If the cards were played correctly the fortress-school wouldn’t be a battleground in the first place.  If he could find a way to unmake Horcruxes before Voldemort moved against the Ministry.  Focusing on that, and the breathing, allowed Konrad to get himself under control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danke, Hermione.  You are right, of course.  No use wallowing in despair just yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Quidditch Pitch wasn’t exactly full.  There were a few people in the stands as the prospective players started to arrive.  Konrad couldn’t actually tell what anyone was saying down there but Hermione was glaring at someone, a somewhat burly seventh year named Cormac Mclaggan, who was far too pretty to be anything but an asshole.  He was pointing up at her, in fact, and Ron looked deeply uncomfortable with whatever it was he was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bastard thinks he’s God’s gift to women.” Hermione muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me to hex him into next week?” Konrad asked.  Hermione giggled and gave Cormac side-eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got him.  Now isn’t the time.” She said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The keeper tryout was first, Ginny Weasley was a shoe-in for chaser and demonstrated that fact by attempting to score against both young men trying for the position of keeper.  She dodged the bludgers without the assistance of beaters, and managed to score against each Ron and Cormac a few times, but they were both neck and neck.  More or less equally good in terms of actually blocking goals, but Cormac had more style and poise, which he showed off to Hermione shamelessly, pointing at her, pointing at himself, and nodding his head.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, he’s lekking, like a sage grouse.”  She pulled out her wand and surreptitiously pointed it at him.  After that, he lost a great deal of his poise and efficiency.  Like he was dizzy or otherwise disoriented.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assume we have you to thank for that?” Konrad said knowingly.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She winked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ron won, he descended, cheering and banging chests with those who were on the team the prior year, who he would presumably get to rejoin.  Presuming they made their respective positions.  Those contests for beater and chaser were up next.  When Konrad glanced up from his work to look at Hermione in that moment, she was blushing.  Konrad sensed an opportunity to nudge things without breaking Harry’s confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wie lange?” He asked, in German reflexively before he switched to English.  “How long have you had feelings for both of them Hermione?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blanched white as a ghost.  “I don’t.” She replied.  “Neither of them.  Not at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, you can fool them, you can’t fool me.” He said gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you even?  Ugh, of course you do, because you’re hypervigilant and notice everything.  It's like your eyes have a zoom-lens!” She slumped in the bench.  “Since fourth year.  Rita Skeeter wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely</span>
  </em>
  <span> wrong in her reporting, she picked up on something real and ran with it to the point of libel. But… I don’t want to hurt either of them.  Yes, I’ve noticed, though Harry is better at hiding it than Ron is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad tested the wind-direction; he was still down-wind from Hermione, and while he talked his hands found the pack of cigarettes and the zippo. “Hermione, has it occurred to you that you don’t have to pick.  Have you ever gotten a hint of jealousy from either of them?”  he lit the cigarette and took a drag, waiting for her response.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no, except on the train, but it wasn’t directed at me it was from Ron directed at…” She paused and gazed down at Harry, when she turned her head back her eyes were wide.  “You.  But… he’s?  Isn’t he?  That whole thing with Harry and Cho?  What was it, an act?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe?  I don’t know.  Maybe he doesn’t know what it is he’s feeling yet?  But you should make a move soon or…” Konrad nodded his head toward Lavender Brown, a girl a year younger than them who was giving Ron doe-eyes from farther up the stands. “He may decide to settle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione groaned. “I know what it is.” Konrad had always wondered what it was like seeing someone else have an epiphany. “He’s the youngest of six boys, and he lives in the shadows of his two very accomplished oldest brothers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.  He doesn’t think there’s any chance he’s good enough for either of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s always been his problem, really.  He underrates himself and it becomes self-fulfilling, like in Potions.  Those flashes of brilliance he sometimes displays; that’s who he really is, but his lack of confidence means he forgets </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ron exists...” Hermione agreed.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Madam Pince was roaming the stacks, looking for students who needed help or who were misbehaving in the library in equal measure when Konrad found her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Madam Pince?” He whispered so as not to disturb the other students.  “I have something for you, from the Headmaster.”  Konad handed her the neatly folded permission slip, which she unfolded and read.  As she did, a look of shock spread to here face, then a kind of fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you… you understand what’s in there, don’t you Mr. Albrecht?” She asked, staring at him.   Konrad nodded.  “But you’re a student.  Whatever else you’ve done you haven’t finished your education in either country I can’t possibly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad interrupted her “I’m of age, and I’ve already seen killing curses too close for comfort.  I know exactly what I’ll be studying, and know how dangerous it is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I tried to dissuade you…” Madam Pince sighed mournfully.  “But if you have Dumbledore’s permission I can’t stop you.”  She reached into a pocket in her robes, and pulled out two keys.  “This one is for the Library itself.” She indicated a large bronze key. “This one” which was gold “opens the restricted section.”  She put them into Konrad’s hands.  “If you take a book from here without checking it out, alarms will go off and I’ll know.  So reshelve anything you read after hours without checking out." That was a violation of normal library rules.  No reshelving.  But then, not reshelving them would leave them out for others to read.  "Anything you do check out will be enchanted so others cannot read it. Am I understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are.” Konrad nodded, and closed his hands around the keys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope Dumbledore knows what he’s doing.” Madame Pince muttered and Konrad couldn’t disagree.  She stuck around, watching while Konrad approached the grating to the restricted section, and inserted the gold key, turned it, and heard the physical lock click, but he also felt the energies of the wards protecting it disable themselves, it surrounded him like the buzz of  high tension electrical transmission lines and when it suddenly dissipated he could detect the difference, even if he couldn’t put  a finger on anything in particular.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad opened the door and stepped inside; the weight of the contents of the library’s restricted section pressed on his chest.  The light was provided by blue heatless candles that cast only a wan light that let him see and read but didn’t provide the psychological warmth of normal candles, none of the comfort that humanity’s ancestors learned to associate with actual fire.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The texts were filed by subject, Konrad had a list and didn’t want to spend any more time in the restricted section than he needed to; it just gave him the creeps.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His first stop were the darker aspects of sympathy and contagion.  Simply linking two objects through explicit symbols was something any wizard skilled in geomancy could do, however there were deeper and far more dangerous magics at work that underpinned magic generally.  It was the reason why twins could sometimes feel each other’s pain.  It was possible that the killing curse that Voldemort used that rebounded had marked both him and Harry, and made the connection between them possible.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He searched the shelves and found the call number he was looking for, it was simply titled </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Magia per contactum et conuenientia: Theoria exercitia et cautelae’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  It was originally written in 1282, in Latin.   He pulled that particular text off the shelf and moved on.  The second text he needed was on the particular magic of prophecies.  Dumbledore had actually given him the title, whether he meant to or not was an open question but Albus Dumbledore did not become one of the most powerful wizards on the planet by collecting bottlecaps or not knowing when he was giving a hint.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found it. It didn’t look like anyone had touched it in decades because it was covered in dust and cobwebs.  It was entirely possible that Dumbledore had read it back in his own student days, and had been the last to do so.  The title was </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Quod magicae est prophetas, et in eis implicationem fortuna’</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was written even earlier than the last book, pre-Hogwarts in 875.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gott sei Dank habe ich tatsächlich Latein gelernt.” Konrad muttered to himself.  Otherwise he would have a hell of a time.  This magic wasn’t even dark, it was just dangerous.  The dark magic was the next book on his list.  It was a more modern German text, from 1872.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Schwarze Magie und Effekte auf die Seele’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last was an arithmantic breakdown of the unforgivable curses: </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘The Derivation of the Unforgivable Curses’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four texts, all of them heavy both physically and in terms of their subject material.  Konrad hauled them out of the restricted section and locked the door behind him.  Madam Pince was waiting to escort him to the front desk so they could be enchanted against prying eyes, and checked out.  She did it without saying a word, and Konrad stuffed the books into his impossibly spacious pockets.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a good night Madam Pince.” Konrad wished her farewell.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay safe.” She wished him back.  Fat chance of that.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Konrad got back to the Gryffindor residency, it was starting to get late, and most people were winding down for the evening.  Homework was done, and people were reading, playing chess, milling about talking.  Konrad recognized <em>Smells Like Teen Spirit</em> by Nirvana playing on the record player.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry spotted him and approached, getting up from his position between Hermione and Ron on the fireplace couch and all but physically barring him from going upstairs.  “Konrad, you’ve been a bit… distant, these past few days. Since Dumbledore's office.  Is everything okay?”  They’d seen plenty of each other, hadn’t they?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back, yes and no.  It had been all business.  Studying, being in class together, but he hadn’t really devoted the time to just spending time with his Waffenbrüder and their friends.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really.” Konrad answered.  “It’s not you.” He said before Harry could ask.  “It’s… duty, I guess.  You remember what I said about having homework from Dumbledore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see.  It takes a lot of your time.” Harry replied, a bit wounded but understanding. “And emotional energy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ja,” Konrad was telling the truth just not all of it.  There was also a certain melancholy the work distracted him from “and I haven’t even gotten to the nasty stuff yet.” Konrad confirmed.  “But it hasn’t been fruitless and I can share some of it with you, if you want.  It isn’t the ‘classified’ stuff.   It just took me a while to understand it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes brightened.  “Of course!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sehr gut.  Join me on the balcony?  It’s snowing so we can get some practice in…” Konrad had an idea he wanted to test out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure.  Let me get my coat.” Both of them walked up the spiral staircase to get their things.  Konrad always had his coat on, but he picked his ushanka up off his nightstand and put on the gloves along with it. The nice set that kept his fingers warm but didn’t impede wand work.  He also grabbed his own working-notebook and made sure the books he’d picked up from the library were stowed in the sea chest at the foot of his bed, and magically locked away.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took him less time to prepare for the cold than Harry, who ended up looking like a mismatched multicolored marshmallow man by the time he arrived to find Konrad smoking a cigarette and rifling through the notebook to find a table of values.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do you have?” Harry asked, but Konrad didn’t respond verbally.  Instead he pulled out his wand and with a rising motion spoke the incantation</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fluimotus!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The snow covering the balcony converted to liquid water and flowed upward against gravity to form a pool suspended above the stone surface several centimeters, Konrad twisted his wand and the near-frozen water began to rotate.  He pulled his wand up again and interposed the now-disc of liquid water between the moon and the balcony, to focus the light of the moon into a spotlight through subtle wand movements, changing the diameter and thickness.  After that, Konrad rotated the wand and converted the lens into a spinning sphere that he compressed as it rotated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water doesn’t compress, but pressure increases.  Anything in there with air pockets will be crushed.” He explained while Harry stood slack-jawed, recognizing the spell.   Konrad cancelled the magic with a flourish of his wand, and permitted the water to rain down on the courtyard a hundred meters below.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell, that’s Dumbledore’s spell, I recognize it.   You learned it?” Harry asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ja, and there are more I haven’t figured out yet.  This one permits the control of any free fluid.  Water, acid, magma.  Wand motion controls what you do with it, affected by the viscosity.   Hence the table.” Konrad gestured toward the table in his notebook.  “You caught the incantation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did.  Mind if I try it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad gave him a look like he was dumb, but it was so exaugurated that it was clearly a joke, and Harry grinned.  “Why do you think I showed you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry picked up the table and his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.  “I think I see a good use for this one…” He looked around and found a gable covered in show.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fluimotus!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water flowed from the gable down into a waterfall that Harry caught in mid-air.  His control was a bit halting at first, but he got the water into a sphere, and then with a flourish of his wand, he converted the water into a kind of rolling embankment between himself and Konrad.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glacius!”  The embankment froze in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try to cast something through it.” Harry suggested.  Konrad did, trying something relatively safe, a levitation charm.  It hit the water and did absolutely nothing.  “It might block a killing curse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah!  I cannot believe I didn’t consider that.  Even the water might.”  Konrad said, before he decided to give Harry a caution. “Don’t spread this one around.  Or any of the spells I’ll be teaching you.  We want to keep them secret as long as possible, in case we need to pull something out of our hats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded.   “What about Ron and Hermione?” He asked after a moment’s hesitation.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go ahead and teach them, but we’ll need to swear them to secrecy.” Konrad allowed. “How are you handling things, Harry?” Konrad decided to ask on something of a lark.  It had been weeks since that incident on the train and he wanted to see where Harry’s head was at.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second, Harry hesitated, considering the question. “I haven’t seen Draco outside of class.  He’s not even bullying underclassmen, and when I do see him he looks… different.  Like he’s haunted by something.  Then he disappears.  It’s such a change, it makes me think that I was right and he has some kind of actual mission, but I don’t know what to do with the information so I’m just sort of stuck.  Between that, classes, ingratiating myself to Professor Slughorn, and the fact that there’s a low-intensity war going on outside I can’t do anything about… I don’t know.  How about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad hesitated.  “Between insomnia and nightmares, waking up alone; the professors try to challenge me but doing it would require an entirely separate lesson plan and I can’t expect that of them.  So my various extracurricular studies help.” Konrad looked down at the stone floor for a second before getting to the worst part but he couldn’t really describe it effectively. “I’m a grown-ass man.  When I’m outside, I get treated as such.  Here, I am…infantilized.  Hell, I should have graduated last year, but instead I have to be here for almost two full years before I can get the piece of paper that will let me do what I want with my life, and let’s be honest, what are the odds that next year or even this one will proceed in such a way that I can do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll admit, it’s not looking good.” Harry said, nodding.  “And I get it, you’ve been shoved back into a childhood that you’ve out-grown. I feel like I’m being prevented from outgrowing it.  I imagine it’s somewhat similar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like we both need to find a way to decompress.” Konrad commiserated, he knew what that feeling of helplessness felt like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… we were planning on going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, if you want to join us.” Harry suggested hopefully.  Konrad thought that was a fantastic idea, if nothing else he could get an actual drink that wasn’t smuggled schnapps, and it filled his weekend, because he was going to visit Marius on Sunday.  In fact, Marius wasn’t medically cleared for certain conjugal activities yet, having Harry there might keep the two of them honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Harry, have you ever been to the tropics?” Konrad asked.  Harry gave him a strange look, like he didn’t understand the meaning behind the question.  “I was planning on disappearing to Cuba for the day, would you like to join me?  Marius would like to meet you and you could use the sun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love to meet him.  And get out of the country for a day.”  Harry replied with a shit-eating grin.  Konrad ruffled his perpetually messy hair and pulled him into a hug.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.  You’ve earned it.  There’s a five hour time difference, so we probably won’t get back until late.” Konrad figured he could wait to get cracking on the books until after the weekend.  If he was honest with himself, he wanted to put it off a little bit for the sake of his own well-being.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Before the morning’s outing, an owl stopped by the Gryffindor Common room and hooted at the window.  Hermione got up from the textbook she had her nose buried in over coffee, opened the window, and took the newspaper the owl had clutched in its talons.   She unrolled it and scanned the first page.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone we know dead?” Ron asked in an artificially calm voice.  It was the same question he always asked with the morning paper.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Hermione replied “But there have more dementor attacks, and an arrest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excellent, who?" said Harry, Konrad was hoping it was Bellatrix, but that was probably too good to be true. "Stan Shunpike," said Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" said Harry, startled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'Stanley Shunpike, conductor on the popular Wizarding conveyance the Knight Bus, has been arrested on suspicion of Death Eater activity. Mr. Shunpike, 21, was taken into custody late last night after a raid on his Chapham home. . .'"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stan Shunpike, a Deatheater?" Clearly Harry didn’t believe it. "No way!  He’s shit-scared of Voldemort.  I could see him fleeing the country before joining him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could have been under the Imperius Curse.” Konrad suggested. “It is famously hard to tell, at least on a first glance, provided the control is hands-off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so…” Hermione continued reading.  "It says here he was arrested after he was overheard talking about the Deatheaters' secret plans in a pub." She looked up from the paper with a troubled look on her face, and Konrad could practically hear the gears in her head spinning.  "If he was under the Imperius Curse, he'd hardly stand around gossiping about their plans, would he?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It sounds like he was trying to make out he knew more than he did.” Ron said.  “He was never the brightest crayon in the box. And coming from me that says something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that sounds about right for him.” Harry said. "I dunno what they're playing at, taking Stan seriously.  And in either case, they could confirm it with veritaserum or legilimency."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come now Harry, don’t be naive.” Konrad said, after a moment’s thought. “The truth doesn’t matter nearly as much to Scrimgeour as you think right now.  He let me off because he could throw Umbridge and Fudge under the bus; but Stan?  He needs to appear to be doing something.   They’ll hold him in Azkaban to await trial after the war, and after he’s already been driven too mad to defend himself.  They’ll never even need to admit the error.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked like he wanted to protest, but Hermione beat him to the punch. “People are terrified, and right now, Minister Scrimgeour is at least as focused on public opinion as he is with fighting the war.  Even if he has to manufacture a victory, he’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the four of them went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Konrad noticed fewer people than normal, and like it usually was these days, Dumbledore’s chair was empty.  They might not have him present as a defense mechanism all the time.  But then, Konrad expected that.  While they were eating, a letter arrived for Harry, from Professor Dumbledore.  Harry opened it up and showed it to Konrad, who nodded.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another of your secret meetings with Dumbledore?” Ron mumbled through a mouth full of banana pudding.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.  We’re to meet with him Monday evening, at eight.” Harry replied.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you talk about in those, anyway?” Hermione asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Voldemort, mostly.” Harry replied, scarfing down some toast.  “Know the enemy sort of stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it came time to actually go to Hogsmeade, Filch was at the gate checking them on the way out, as opposed to on their way in, which would have actually made sense.  Thankfully, Konrad’s extension charms held up and Filch didn’t actually find them.  The walk was decidedly less than pleasant, however, on account of the bitter cold and stinging wind that even Konrad’s heavy winter duster and ushanka couldn’t protect him against adequately.  Yet he still managed to smoke a cigarette in those conditions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zonko’s joke shop was boarded up and closed, but Honeydewks was open, and they managed to stagger inside.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, m’boy!” Slughorn was already there, with a bag of crystalized pineapple, wearing an enormous furry hat and overcoat.  Konrad recognized the fur as mink.  “And Mr. Albrecht!  That’s the third of my little dinner parties you’ve missed now, it won’t do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had been permitting himself to be collected.  Thus far, Konrad hadn’t.  “Es tut mir leid, Professor, I’ve been a bit busy.” Which was true.  “I have fewer free periods than even Hermione.  It’s a lot to keep up with.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well a little recreation never hurt anyone.  Now how about Monday night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately no can do.  Harry and I have an appointment with the Headmaster.” Konrad replied casually.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drat!  Unlucky again!  Doubly so!” Slughorn sighed dramatically.  “Ah well. You can’t evade me forever!  I’m throwing a holiday party at the end of term, the Saturday night before the train leaves.  You can even bring a girl if you want!”  With a wink and a regal wave, he shuffled out of the shop leaving them alone with the other students.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe you've wriggled out of another one," said Hermione, shaking her head. "They're not that bad, you know. . . They're even quite fun sometimes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t that.” Konrad said. “I’m sure they are.  However I don’t want to overshadow Harry, I have other things to do, and there is a class character to that sort of gathering I find distasteful.  Still, if it will serve our purpose I suppose I shall have to make time for one at some point or another.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wish I could go to one.  What if I went as you, brew up some Polyjuice or something?” Ron asked, looking a bit dejected that he wasn’t invited.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me Ron, you don’t really want to.” Harry patted him on the shoulder and his hand lingered there just a bit longer than was normal.  Konrad noticed Ron blush fractionally when Harry’s thumb gave his shoulder a little stroke before pulled away.   He caught Hermione’s eye and made her aware of it.  She saw, but kept a stone face and pretended to browse the sweets even after she’d already selected the sugar quills she wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly Ron” She said after a second, leaning her head against his shoulder “They’re not that fun at all.  I just don’t want to suffer through Monday alone.  Without Harry, I’m stuck in there with Zabini and McLaggan for hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron wrapped his right hand around her waist and leaned in.  “Why do you go then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To show solidarity with me, obviously.” Harry replied with a wink.  “I don’t want to be there any more than Konrad does.  I hate it when people fawn all over me for being the Boy Who Lived, you know that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Hermione was now officially aware that Ron was interested in the both of them.  Harry can’t possibly have missed that blush either. And yet, the teenage romantic obliviousness was driving Konrad to drink; they didn’t know how good they had it and some frustrated little part of him wanted to scream and throttle them all.  “We should go to the Three Broomsticks, it should be warm in there at least.” Konrad suggested, but really he just wanted some actual liquor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a general nod of agreement and the three of them went to pay for their confections. When they exited, the street was not very busy; nobody was lingering to chat in the frigid cold. The exceptions were two men a little ahead of them, standing just outside the Three Broomsticks. One was very tall and thin; Konrad didn’t recognize him. As they all drew closer, he drew his cloak more tightly around his neck and hurried away, leaving the shorter man to struggle with something in his arms. They were only a few meters away when Konrad finally recognized him.  And so did Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mundungus!” Harry called out in greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The squat little man with ginger hair jumped and dropped a large and positively ancient looking suitcase, which burst open to reveal the contents of a pawn shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, 'ello, 'Arry," said Mundungus Fletcher, trying and failing to sound casual and erudite. "Well, don't let me keep ya." He began scrabbling on the ground to retrieve his various items, too eager to be gone as far as Konrad was concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron, oblivious, was trying to help while Harry just looked on in a kind of awe.  “Are you selling this stuff?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, well, gotta scrape a living," Mundungus replied. "Gimme that!" he pawed at something Ron held in his hand.  Something silver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hang on," Ron said slowly. "This looks familiar..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you!" said Mundungus, snatching the goblet out of Ron's hand and stuffing it back into the case. "Well, I'll see you all GACKH!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry, his face in a rictus of rage, had Mundungus pinned to the wall of the tavern by his throat.  Konrad had his wand out and pointed it at the man, there must be a reason, Harry didn’t fly off the handle like that ever.  Not unless something really bad had occurred</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry…” Hermione cautioned him. “Don’t kill him…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You took that from Sirius' house," Harry snarled. "That had the Black family crest on it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mundungus sputtered and choked, but managed to eek out a denial “I...no!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?  Go back the night he died and strip the place?” Harry roared, and pulled his own wand from inside his coat. “Give it back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.  Mine.  Now.” And with a loud bang, Harry was thrown from the little man, who dodged the stunner Konrad cast in his direction, grabbed the case, and before either he or Harry could respond, disapparated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God damn it!  That thieving little weasel!” Harry swore at the top of his voice.  He spun around, hoping to find that Mundungus had only gone a short distance.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With another crack, Nymphadora Tonks appeared out of nowhere, her multicolored hair was flat from the snow and sleet.  “There’s no point Harry, the little shit is probably in London by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He nicked Sirius’ stuff!  Nicked it! Who knows what else he took?!” Harry was completely incensed, almost frothing.  A silver cup wouldn't normally matter to Harry in the slightest, he hated the fact that he had more money than God, but then... it had been his Godfather's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Tonks said.  “Come on, Harry, let’s get you out of the cold.”  She ushered Harry, Ron, and Hermione into the tavern, but momentarily stopped Konrad.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me you’ve done a security audit.” Konrad asked.  “That little Lumpenproletariat shit isn’t trustworthy with our information.  Why did Mad-Eye recruit him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have, but people don’t see him.  Thus he sees everything. Plus it’s useful to have criminal contacts, which he does.  That’s why. Still, it was a mistake to bring him in and I’ll make sure he isn’t told anything sensitive from here on in.” Tonks replied. “Now get inside.   I’ll see to Mundungus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad nodded and stepped inside.  Ron was grabbing butterbeer for himself, Harry, and Hermione.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want anything mate?” Ron asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got it.  Need something a bit stronger than butterbeer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too right.” Ron said, and Konrad noticed that Hermione had her hand on Harry’s trying to get him calmed down while Konrad slid up next to the bar.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shot of vodka and a White Russian.” He asked, and the barkeep gave him a querying look.  Konrad produced his ID, which said he was eighteen and of legal age to drink hard booze in the United Kingdom. The bartender nodded and made the drinks.   Konrad paid for them both, downed the shot immediately, then took the White Russian and sat down across from Ron, letting the burn of the vodka transition to a warmth that spread from his stomach to the rest of his body.  “If it’s any consolation” Konrad said in a whisper “a security audit was run.  He didn’t get anything important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s good, at least.” Harry muttered.  “It’s not the stuff I care about.  I don’t even want the house, too many… possibilities there that will never be. I’d just be reminded of them.  Kreecher is working in the Hogwarts kitchens, even.  It’s the security risk, the lack of respect for Sirius, the the…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He defiled your godfather’s home.” Konrad offered sympathetically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Harry agreed.  Ron threw an arm around his shoulder, and Hermione kept hold of his hand.  Konrad felt like a fourth wheel, which was exactly what he wanted.  He liked seeing Harry calm down and just enjoy the contact with the people he loved, looking content as they drank in companionable silence.  </span>
</p><p>About an hour and a few more drinks later, the wind picked up even more. <span>“Shall we call it a day and go back to school then?” Hermione suggested, once they'd finished their last round.  “The weather is getting worse.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Everyone else nodded simultaneously.  It was probably a good idea to head back before the sleet turned to a blizzard.  They bundled back up, not that they’d taken much off to start with, and headed outside.  Konrad, once again, managed to get a cigarette lit in the dismal weather and keep it dry.  It was the reason why they held cigarettes the way they did in eastern europe, to shield them from cold wind and rain.  Well, that and to hide the cherry from snipers.  Not that there were normally that many snipers, he mused, but cigarette smoking was popularized in the trenches of the Great War and why on earth was he narrating that to himself?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katie Bell and a friend of hers weren’t too far away along the path trudging through the prior evening’s snow back to Hogwarts.  The wind was carrying their voices, and because both he and Harry had a tendency toward hypervigilance, they were both paying attention</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s got nothing to do with you Leanne!” Katie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rounded a corner and Harry’s glasses were blurred.  He was raising his hand to wipe them clean when Katie’s friend Leanne made to grab the package Katie was holding.  Katie tugged it back and the package fell to the ground.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At once, Katie rose into the air gracefully, her arms were outstretched like she was about to fly, but Konrad realized it was more like a crucifixion.  Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Leanne stood transfixed, watching in confusion, as she just started screaming.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad was in motion, trying to pull her down as she thrashed about in the air as if some horrible beast had a hold of her and shook her like a dog shaking a squirrel to death.  Harry joined him and together they managed to pull her to the snowy ground, where she continued to scream.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ron, go get help!” Harry commanded.  “Konrad, Hermione, put your heads together, see if you can’t find a way to stop this!”  Harry was doing his best to hold her down and keep her from thrashing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what this is, so I don’t know the counter-curse.” Hermione said.  But she tried a generic one anyway, pointing her wand at Katie “Finite incantatem!”  Nothing happened, Katie continued to scream and thrash.  Konrad couldn’t think of anything either, so instead he tried something else.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Petrificus totalus!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katie bell froze in place like a popsicle.  The thrashing stopped.  “She’s still conscious, but at least she can’t physically injure herself!” He yelled over the wind.  A moment later, Ron came back, dragging the hulking mass of Hagrid behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get back!" shouted Hagrid. "Lemme see her!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something's happened to her!" sobbed Leanne. "I don't know what -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve petrified her for her own safety.” Konrad informed the half-giant professor. Hagrid stared at Katie for a second, then without a word, bent down, scooped her into his arms, and ran off toward the castle with her.  Within seconds, he disappeared into the near white-out conditions.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione hurried over to Katie's wailing friend and put an arm around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Leanne, isn't it?" Hermione asked. The girl nodded and threw herself into Hermione’s arms, crying. </span>
  <span>"Did it just happen all of a sudden?” Hermione asked as a follow-up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was when that package tore.” Leanne sobbed and pointed at the completely soaked and half-frozen brown paper package on the ground.  It had split open, revealing a greenish glitter.  Konrad, gently moved Ron aside, because he was looking at it far too curiously, and examined it.  There was an ornate opal necklace, poking out of the paper.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've seen that before.” Harry said, staring at it after stooping down beside Konrad. "It was on display in Borgin and Burkes ages ago. The label said it was cursed. Katie must have touched it." He looked up at Leanne, who was shivering and crying so hard it almost looked like a standing-seizure. "How did Katie get hold of this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, that's why we were arguing. She came back from the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks holding it, said it was a surprise for somebody at Hogwarts and she had to deliver it. She looked all funny when she said it…” realization dawned on her.   “Oh no, oh no, I bet she'd been Imperiused and I didn't realize!"  She her body wracked with sobs.  Hermione held her even tighter and patted her on the shoulder gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh.  It’s okay.  She’ll be alright.  Did she say who’d given it to her?” Hermione asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No…” She stammered between sobs. “She wouldn't tell me...and I said she was being stupid and not to take it up to school, but she just wouldn't listen and...and then I tried to grab it from her...and...and… then..." Leanne let out a wail of despair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get back to school.” Hermione suggested.  “We’ll be able to check on Katie and we’ll need to get that to Madame Pomfrey so she knows how to treat her. That sound good?”  Leannne nodded, and Harry took the scarf off his face, re-wrapping the package with it very carefully, and picked it up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the way back, Hermione took the lead with Ron, holding Leanne and encouraging her to keep moving, while Konrad and Harry took up a position just behind.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco knows about that necklace.  It was in Borgin and Burkes four years ago, and he took a good long look at it.” Harry said, the implication was obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s something Harry, but don’t go too far with it.  We didn’t see Draco in there.  Not entering or leaving.  And that necklace was there for a while.” Konrad searched his memory of the brief glimpse he got of the inside of the shop earlier that year.  He hadn't seen a anything of the kind, but that didn't mean much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He could have bought it that day we saw him…” Harry suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could have.  Or it could be someone else.  And Draco wouldn’t have been able to get it into the castle and then smuggle it back out very easily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They didn’t find all the stuff you had on you…” Harry countered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True, but I wasn't exactly a high priority for searching.  They're not worried about me being a Deatheater.  Draco is the scion of a pure-blood supremacist family and his father is in Azkaban right now.  He was practically strip-searched, we both saw it.” Harry didn’t say anything, and Konrad couldn’t stand the defeated look on his face. He bumped into Harry’s shoulder affectionately.  “Suspicion is fine.  He should be suspected, but it won’t be simple to prove.” Konrad paused.  “You did good back there, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry managed a weak smile.  “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor McGonagall.” Ron looked back and warned them.  Sure enough, she was rushing down the stone steps through a sleet storm to meet them.  The snow and wind didn’t seem to touch her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hagrid says you four saw what happened to Ms. Bell, upstairs to my office at once, please! What's that you're holding, Potter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The necklace that cursed her, I have it safely stored.” Harry replied.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good lord," said Professor McGonagall, looking alarmed as she took the necklace from Harry. "No, no, Filch, they're with me!" she added hastily.  Filch, the idiot, was running toward them with his cat Mrs. Norris trailing behind, holding the Secrecy Sensor up above his head. "Take this necklace to Professor Snape at once, but be sure not to touch it, keep it wrapped in the scarf!" She passed it off to him when he arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and the others followed Professor McGonagall upstairs and into her office. Despite the fire, it was still chilly in the room, because insulating a stone castle was just about impossible.  Still, it kept the wind off the worst of the chill.  Professor McGonagall turned around to find Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the still sobbing Leanne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well?" she said sharply. "What happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had trouble because she was still trying to control her crying, but she managed to relay what happened to the Deputy Headmistress.  After she did that though, she was overcome that there wasn’t much more she could say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All right," said Professor McGonagall, not unkindly, "go up to the hospital wing, please, Leanne, and get Madam Pomfrey to give you something for shock."  </span>
  <span>When she had left the room, Professor McGonagall turned back to Harry, Ron, Konrad and Hermione. "What happened when Katie touched the necklace?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She rose up into the air, either like she was being picked up the forearms, or was being crucified.” Konrad did the requisite pose. "Then she started screaming and being thrashed around like a dog’s plaything.  When I grabbed her, there was definitely a force acting against me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we got her to the ground," Said Harry "she was thrashing of her own accord and had to be restrained. Konrad petrified her for her safety, while Ron ran to get help.  He found Hagrid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything else?” Professor McGonagall asked.  For a split second, Harry hesitated.  Konrad couldn’t place a finger on why; he’d trusted her immediately. But then,Harry he didn’t have a stern German großmutti from the old KAPD he’d learned to trust as a child.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think Draco Malfoy was involved, Professor.” He said, then added “But I can’t prove it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think that?  Surely you have a reason…” Minerva asked, without inflection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We followed him to Borgin and Burkes before the start of term.  He was in the company of known Deatheaters, and I’ve seen the necklace there before. It just seems to fit, even if I don't have all the pieces.  Call it a hunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.”  She turned to Konrad. “Do you concur?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Based on what we know, I think it is worth investigating, Professor.” Konrad replied without elaborating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.  And if I told you that he wasn’t in Hogsmeade because he was serving detention with me for not doing his homework?” Professor McGonagall asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry answered that one. “As I said, it’s a hunch, I can’t prove it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Professor McGonagall said.  She obviously wasn’t expecting a response like that. “I’m certainly glad to see you’ve grown, Mr. Potter.  Two years ago you would have gone off the handle with something like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a long two years, Professor.” Harry smiled weakly “And it isn’t as if he’s the only one who might want to smuggle cursed artefacts into Hogwarts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That much is beyond dispute Mr. Potter.  But thank you for telling me your suspicions.  Now I need to go up to the hospital wing to check on Ms. Bell.  Good day to you all.” She marched to the door and held it open for them.  They filed past her and started the walk back to the Gryffindor dormitory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So who do you reckon Katie was supposed to give the necklace to?" Ron asked. “I might not think it’s Malfoy who tried it, but that wasn’t a prank, it was a murder attempt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodness only knows," said Hermione. "There are certainly enough viable targets, Dumbledore, Konrad, Harry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slughorn?” Harry suggested “The Deatheaters were trying to recruit him pretty heavily, and they don’t take no for an answer, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t have been Harry, or Katie would have just turned around and handed it to him.” Ron said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad thought for a second before adding his two cents “I don’t know… this doesn’t look like the plan of a seasoned Deatheater, it looks like the plan of someone who is desperate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right? It wasn't a very slick attack, really, when you stop and think about it," Ron replied ”The necklace didn't even make it into the castle. Not what you'd call foolproof."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right," They’d arrived at the door, and Hermione interrupted herself to speak the password for the Fat Lady to let them in.  Once they were inside, there was no buzz of fear or suspicion, the news hadn’t spread yet.  "It wasn't very well thought-out at all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since when has Malfoy been one of the world's great thinkers?" Harry asked, and Konrad figured it was rhetorical.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one answered.  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Konrad was practically twitching as the <em>gottverdammt</em> minute hand of the clock slowly ticked toward noon on Sunday.  The portkey was practically burning a hole in the extradimensional space that was his jacket pocket, even if it was across the room.  But he didn’t want to show up too early.  He doubted Marius would mind being woken up with snuggles, but still.  Manners. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, it’s a day-trip, you don’t need to pack the kitchen sink.” Konrad chided Harry gently.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know… I’m not going to need to know how to speak Spanish or German will I?” Harry asked, the question just occurring to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nein, we all speak English, though learning German certainly wouldn’t hurt you.” tick tock tick tock.  Konrad was dressed for the occasion.  Temperatures in Cuba would be in the low thirties Celsius so he was wearing a simple if tight red t-shirt and shorts.  They were even denim shorts, and he made sure there were a few of those in his rucksack to distribute to those who might want some.  He also had a set of swimming trunks in there.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was similarly dressed, and both of them had sandals rather than proper shoes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clock struck noon.  Konrad pointed toward his jacket lying on his bed with his wand.  “Accio Portkey!” Out flew a plain military-style canteen marked all over with runes.  He didn’t grab it through, instead he used his wand to direct it toward his nightstand.  Harry padded over with his own backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready.” Harry said with a bit of a nervous smile.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing to be worried about.” Konrad assured him.  “You’re pre-cleared.  They know you there as a committed anti-fascist.” Konrad winked at him. “You have a code-name and everything.  I file regular reports.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I’m… an asset?” Harry looked at him, almost offended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Over the summer, I… managed to convince the central committee to classify the Order of the Phoenix as an allied paramilitary organization.  All the members and associates have code-names, including me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh.  That’s alright then.” Harry replied, mollified. “What does that do, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it means that when the time comes, we might have some extra help?  It depends on what the Central Committee thinks they can manage.” Konrad replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a feeling we’ll need it.  On three?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ja.  One.  Two.  Three.”   Both of them simultaneously grabbed the canteen, and before either of them could even contemplate just how they were traveling without accelerating, they materialized in a square drawn out in yellow floor tape next to the reception desk of the Sanitorium. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” The receptionist exclaimed with a start.  “Ich weiß nicht warum mich das immer noch überrascht…”  She muttered, then did a double take, brown hair taking a second to stop moving.  “Wer ist dein Kamerad, Konrad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hallo Gertrud!” Konrad greeted her amiably. “Das ist mein Waffenbrüder, Harry Potter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry waved politely.  “Hello Gertrud.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ach, ja! You’re Englisch.” Her accent was thick but understandable.  “A pleasure to meet you.” She smiled warmly and held up a fist “best of luck on your efforts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, likewise, and thank you.  I have a feeling we’ll need more than our share.” Harry replied.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fahren Sie fort, er wartet auf Sie beide.” Gertrud waved them back and Konrad led Harry down the hall, up the stairs and knocked on the door to room 202.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Komm herein, Geliebter!” Konrad opened the door with a huge grin on his face, to find that Marius was in a wheelchair wearing hospital scrubs.  He didn’t notice anything else about the room, only that Marius was there, on the mend.  He’d let his light-brown hair grow out a few millimeters, and his gorgeous blue eyes were responsive and full of life again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a swiftness that belied incredible gentleness he was at that wheelchair with Marius in his arms.  The kiss, the first since august and only the second that they’d shared in over a year sent electrical tingles through his soul as tears streamed down Konrad’s face. Marius’ arms were still spindly from months bed-ridden but having them wrapped around his neck as Konrad picked him up off the chair and held him against his own chest felt so right he couldn’t describe it if someone asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they both broke that kiss and stood there, holding their foreheads together, Konrad noticed that he was holding up more and more of Marius’ weight.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ich liebe dich.”  He said, setting him back down in the chair very gently so as not to break him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ich liebe dich auch.” Marius replied with a warm smile.  “Ich wollte diesen Kuss seit Monaten. Du hast nicht enttäuscht.” He wheeled backwards and Konrad, still holding his hand, jumped up on the bed to sit next to his partner.  It was only then that Marius noticed Harry in the room.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mein Gott! Ist das Harry? Er ist bezaubernd, können wir ihn behalten?!” He was giddy like a schoolboy who’d just found a Rottweiler puppy he wanted to keep, and Konrad stroked his hand indulgently, intertwining their fingers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er ist kein Welpe, na ja... er ist ein sehr gefährlicher menschlicher Welpe.”  Konrad brought Marius’ hand to his lips and kissed it. “Aber wir sollten auf Englisch wechseln. Auf diese Weise können wir mit ihm sprechen und nicht über ihn, ja?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh of course!” Marius enthused.  “Sorry about that, we got a little bit carried away.  Hallo Harry, I’m Marius, Marius Levine.” Marius offered to shake with his free hand, and Harry, who had just taken in all that without complaint and with a warm approving look on his face, grinned, and strode forward to shake Marius’ hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite alright.  I couldn’t understand a word, but I didn’t need to.  It was pretty obvious you’ve both been waiting for that.” Harry replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been waiting to meet you too, silly-person.  Konrad has been giving me regular updates.  Even before I could do any more than blink.” Marius replied, propping up his chin with his free-hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that even like, if you don’t mind my asking?” Harry said, his voice tone wasn’t pressure, it was gentle curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ach, ja, that would be a question.” Marius shuddered and Harry started to apologize and withdraw the question but Marius shushed him. “It’s okay.  I should talk about it, I already do in therapy, and let’s be honest, there’s a chance it might happen to you.”  Still, he wasn’t comfortable, not at all.  Instead of sitting up under his own power he leaned his body sideways so his head was awkwardly laying on Konrad’s lap.  Konrad for his part, ran his fingers through Marius’s hair, but stayed silent.  “When it was happening, I dissociated. Some people do that naturally, I did it with occlumency. They tortured my body but I wasn’t there anymore.  Eventually, it was like my self dissociated so far it became disconnected from my body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s horrible…” Harry said, softly and sympathetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ja.  But I think had I not done that, it probably would have destroyed my sense of self…” Marius contemplated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like the Longbottoms...” Harry said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds of awkward silence, Marius sprang back up into a proper sitting position “So, happier topics.  Got anyone in your life?  Guy like you has got to be swimming in women, men..." He gave Harry an apraising side-eye. "both?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It broke the tension well enough for Harry to laugh.  “Yes and no.  I mean, I could, probably.  Honestly there’s one girl who's been trying to slip me Amortentia all term but I’ve been dodging it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What.” Konrad’s big-brother impulses activated and he found himself unspeakably angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.  Romilda Vane, from potions class.” He explained. “It’s okay, Konrad, Hermione warned me and now I keep careful watch on my drinks and...stay away from anything that smells like…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marius gave Konrad a look and pressed “Smells like what, sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weathered broom wood and… well… Hermione’s hair or Ron’s sweat.” It obviously hurt a bit for him to say that, and Konrad let go of Marius’s hand and stood up.  He walked over to the corner of the room to grab a chair, pick it up, and carry it over so that Harry could sit down in front of them both.  He did, and Konrad climbed back up on the bed.  Marius re-entwined their fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Marius replied.  “So, do they not feel the same way?” Marius leaned forward, and locked eyes with Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they do, I don’t know.” Harry shook his head.  “They’re both nuts about each other, have been for a while but neither of them says anything about it.  I have no idea why.  Ron doesn’t realize it, but he blushes when I touch him and Hermione keeps things close to the chest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She does.” Konrad confirmed. “But I can confirm that she has feelings for you too, Harry.  But she doesn’t know how to make it work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither do I, to be honest.  I don’t even know how to approach them about it.  What am I supposed to do?  Go up to them in the common room and say ‘Hermione, Ron, I’m mad for the both of you and don’t think it’s fair that I have to choose’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Marius asked, then sighed.  “Oh <em>boys</em>… boys can be so silly.  And wonderful.  Mostly infuriating.” Marius leaned forward a bit and patted Harry on the knee.  “Konrad is your family, he’s my family, that makes us family.   Your… Waffenschwager, if you will.  Let me tell you a story, Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind that we can’t get married, Schwager is brother-in-law.” Konrad stage-whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Halt die Klappe!” Marius lovingly scolded him and told him to shut up. “Wir werden eines Tages…” Someday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to speak German to know what that meant…” Harry chuckled. “But go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we met in our first year.  All of eleven years old.  He was this doe-eyed completely dumbstruck muggleborn.  Can you imagine it?  This one?  Not having a clue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God.  I never even thought of that, but it has to be true…” Harry realized and looked at Konrad.  “I still can’t picture it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s true.” Konrad replied, grinning.  “Completely clueless, straight out of communist boy scouts, taught by the state that magic and God weren’t real.  Probably right about God, but the existence of actual wizards blew.my.mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Marius continued, “being a good little Marxist and being from a long-established Jewish wizarding family, I took him under my wing, showed him the ropes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you’re… well I guess with the last name Levine you kinda have to be.” Harry interjected. “I don’t know, German Jews just, I didn’t think there were that many left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hard for the Gestapo to come for you when you can blow them up with a word and then apparate away.” Marius winked, while Konrad chuckled at the mental image.  He was taking a trip down memory lane.  Their first time meeting in potions class, Konrad had no idea what any of the ingredients were, had no idea what a bezoar even was.  He’d been struggling and Marius sat down next to him and explained everything.  “We were inseparable after that.  We just… couldn’t stand to be apart, it wasn’t until our third year that I realized why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was about the same time for me, it turns out.” Konrad added. “But I wasn’t ready to admit it yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no!  He most certainly was not!” Marius teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Konrad?  Really?  Well I guess he didn’t tell any of us for a while…” Harry mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, different reasons.” Konrad corrected him. “It was just too painful to talk about or even think about...  No, it was because in East Germany, muggle East Germany, homosexuality was still tabboo.  The state had decriminalized our existence long since but it wasn’t talked about.  By anyone. A bit like Wizarding Britain that way, but without the passage of time to eliminate the prejudice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so much in Wizarding East Germany.  You see, all the gays, Jews, leftists and so-called-degenerates were the ones who went in super hard fighting the Nazis, and when the war was over and Wizarding East Germany formed, well, some changes got made.  Still, no legally binding marriage because family law is mostly muggle-side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I get it.” Harry said. “For you, being gay was no big deal, but Konrad still had… I guess baggage from being raised by muggles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ja, I certainly did.  Not my parents, just the rest of society generally.  There was a belief in the Eastern Bloc that homosexuality was a form of bourgeois degeneracy.  The DDR was starting to come around when the wall fell but, well now we’ll never know what could have been, there.” Konrad explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I flirted, I hinted, but Konrad was ein Dummkopf, like all boys.  You know what I had to do?”  Harry shook his head. “I had to find the right moment to <em>woo</em> him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lake Baikal” Konrad said wistfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lake Baikal.” Marius agreed.  “A sky full of stars, no civilization, full moon, a lake full of seals” He waved his hand through the air as if indicating a magnificent vista. “Cute blubbery little freshwater seals!” Marius fucking loved those seals.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still had to make the first move, didn’t you?” Harry asked, grinning and amused.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Mein Gott</em>, yes!  It was infuriating.  But once the landslide got started it was a bit late for the pebbles to vote, so to speak…” Marius winked at him. Harry blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marius you’re incorrigible.  Harry, I will admit, I went looking for the word Nein, and found it fairly quickly, neither of us were really ready for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sadly, I’m still not medically cleared…” Marius grumbled.  Konrad leaned over and kissed him on the top of the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Es ist okay, Ich kann warten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ich weiß ich weiß, aber wir sollten nicht müssen.” Marius fake-coughed “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I think I picked up the gist from tone...  But I think I get what you’re saying.  There isn’t going to be a right time unless I force the issue somehow.” Harry nodded.  “I’m not sure how to do that, but I can figure it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Wunderbar</em>!” Marius exclaimed, then he paused and considered something “Just to make sure, someone at some point had <em>The Talk</em> with you, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at him puzzled for a second before he got it, visibly got it because his eyes went wide and he blushed “Yes!  Mrs. Weasley made sure I was around when she had the talk with Ron, it was extremely awkward for everyone, but I know all about contraceptive spells and how to prevent HIV.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Ausgezeichnet</em>!” Marius breathed a sigh of relief.  “Now, I need to get out of this room or I will go insane.  What do you say we take a stroll and maybe go for a swim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad liked that idea a great deal “We absolutely should.  I brought everything needed for a picnic lunch.  Though probably best we avoid the <em>German tradition</em>...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we should actually wear clothes.” Marius agreed, but nonetheless he looked Konrad up and down with a hungry expression.  Konrad couldn’t resist, he wasn’t a muscle bound beast of a man or anything of the sort, but he was able to flex and pop out the sleeves of his shirt enough that the hungry expression on Marius looked positively famished.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry burst out laughing. "You two really need to get laid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell us about it..." Marius agreed.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was trending into evening, the sun was starting to slide toward the horizon and cast the first yellow and orange hues onto the sky, while the tide was starting to come back in and seagulls attempted to find any leftover food or fiddler crabs that rightly belonged to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marius was physically exhausted, but sighed, content from his position sprawled out on a beach towel using a supine Konrad’s stomach as a pillow.  The sea breeze blew the salty ocean air back toward land, which allowed Konrad to smoke a cigarette without blowing smoke in Harry’s face, while stroking Marius’ hair with his right hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was down by the shore, practicing the <em>Fluimotus</em> spell with the ocean.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the ocean won’t obey him…” Marius chimed, keeping an eye on the young man through the corner of his eye, running a hand up Konrad’s leg.  The sensation made Konrad hungry again, for something other than food.  But he didn’t  say anything about it, though he couldn’t help the fact that his voice came out a bit more husky and languid than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.  If we’re not careful he’ll end up like Xerxes, flogging the sea for its impudence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, he won’t do that.  He’s a good kid, no delusions of godhood.” Marius said, a touch mournfully. “It’s a shame he hasn’t been able to actually be a kid.  Even we had that, if cut short.”  They’d both fallen into the habit of speaking in English while Harry was around.  It was only polite, after all, and even though he probably wasn’t paying attention, if he was and wanted to participate, he could.  “Your reports are very matter-of-fact Konrad, you don’t really include your personal impressions.  How is the war going?  Subjectively.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad took a long drag from his smoke and glanced down at Marius who was still looking off into the general direction of the sun in its descent.  “I’m surprised you read them.  They get delivered personally to the Central Committee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marius chuckled “Yeah, I couldn’t bring myself to tell you in writing.  I’m head of the ZVA.  From my hospital bed. The Committee hands me those reports.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was?  Wie ist das passiert?” Konrad asked, astonished.  Marius was eighteen, their birthdays were all of a week apart in late April, how was that even a thing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look around babe.  The population of this island is only two thousand.  The Zeuberervolksarmee was… caught unaware and shredded in three days, no one above the rank of sergeant made it out.  We made it out on the last functioning portkey.  The Central Committee was entirely wiped out, the Zeubererarbeiterrat was reduced to all of ten people, and the local councils didn’t fare much better.  I have the entire post-mortem on our…” He shuddered and his voice cracked like he wanted to cry, but Marius choked that back “on our home, swimming in my head. Our classmates are the single largest unit of people with combat experience who made it out, they got seconded into the ZVA and they elected me as KomBrig.   As soon as I was able to sign documents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scraping the bottom of the barrel a little bit?” Konrad teased him, trying to ease the tension and help him laugh a bit. The situation was bleak, and dark humor seemed appropriate.  Still, Konrad wondered how he was handling the logistics, that had always been Anika’s forte, not his.  Marius was more focused on tactical command. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marius chuckled.  The gambit worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ganz genau!” Marius agreed.  “In case you’re wondering, Anika is my adjutant for a reason.  And I certainly hope there are some grizzled old Parallel War veterans hiding in the woods somewhere who can take over.  Until then I have to prioritize what we do…We can’t let Voldemort consolidate power in the British Ministry.  If he does that, he takes the Muggle government and gains access to their strategic nuclear arsenal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad hadn’t really considered the nukes.  His body tensed up just thinking about it.  But it stood to reason that once Voldemort had them, he would use them, and history would know it as the Harrowing of the Muggles, or something to that effect.  Large portions of the wizarding world would be safe, neatly ensconced in hidden corners of the world’s Mandelbröt set, but the nuclear fire would scour muggle cities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heilige Scheiße. Die Atomwaffen.  Okay, so, it isn’t going well.  The Ministry is not reacting competently, and the best the Order of the Phoenix can do is delay the inevitable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even with Scrimgeour in office now,” Harry piped in, sitting down next to Konrad on his other side from Marius “he’s more focused on being seen doing things, rather than actually doing them, if you know what I mean.  I don’t think the Ministry of Magic is capable of handling Voldemort, never was.  Had he not self-destructed trying to kill me when I was a baby...” Konrad and Marius shared a look.  Harry caught it. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marius knows about the prophecy, Harry.” Konrad disassembled.  He knew a fair bit more than that too, but Konrad wasn’t going to tell Harry that.  But he saw an opportunity, one that could save Harry’s life and he took it.  “The power he knows not.  Remember that little talk you had with him inside your head?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?  Are you seriously suggesting that I can defeat Voldemort through the power of love and friendship?” Harry asked incredulously.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother did.” Konrad said, flatly. “When she sacrificed herself.  His killing curse rebounded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t take because he can’t be killed, but still…” Marius said, and from the way he tensed Konrad knew he wished he could take it back and he tried to cover it up. “And through the power of love and friendship, well…” he swept a hand over himself and Konrad “you have this sexy hunk of terrifying man, and me, who apparently leads a small army.  And you can build your own at home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true, but...Why can’t Voldemort be killed?” Harry asked, and Konrad froze up inside.  What could he honestly say? “That’s been bothering me for a while, how did he survive his own killing curse? Dumbledore’s always dances around it when I ask...” Konrad could tell that the question bothered him enough that he’d press. Konrad had to tell him something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He discovered how to make Horcruxes.” He said evenly.  “By splitting his soul into pieces, he remains unkillable unless they are all destroyed, which is hard to do safely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.  That makes a disturbing amount of sense actually.  Is that what Professor Dumbledore has you working on?  Finding ways to destroy them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad silently prayed this would be the end of it. “Ja.  It’s dark magic so bad that Madam Pince enchanted the books I checked out so no one else can read them, Harry. I would love to tell you more, but there’s a good reason I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t to protect me, is it?  You know I can’t stand that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and no.” Konrad admitted, but had to work to explain without revealing too much. “You have enough on your plate without dealing with this Scheiße.”  Which appeared to mollify Harry a bit.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, the power of friendship probably can’t kill Voldemort.”  Marius concluded.  “At least not directly.  But it can defeat him strategically.  We don’t have the numbers to do that on our own, I don’t think, but we can help when the time comes.” Marius hmmm’d  for a second. “Harry, don’t take this the wrong way, but are you a communist?  It’s okay to not be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Harry mused “I’m not sure about reaching a classless moneyless stateless society someday, but I’ve read enough to realize that capitalism is bullshit.  If for no other reason than it gives people like Lucius Malfoy too much influence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close enough.  Okay, look, even if we defeat Voldemort eight months from now, you get rid of one dark wizard, but the problems that plague Wizarding Britain remain.  You’ll still have Pure-Blood supremacists in power, you’ll still have a corrupt and ineffectual Ministry of Magic, and a whole lot of people who want to blame someone for their precarious condition. The Dark Lord is a symptom, not the cause.” Marius paused for a second, a bit dramatically “He’s a very scary and freakishly powerful symptom, I will grant, but he is still a symptom.  If it were just him, your Order of the Phoenix could overwhelm him, hell, Dumbledore and a couple of friends could remove him.  As it is… he has supporters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to take the Ministry of Magic. The Order of the Phoenix can delay that, but not stop it.” Konrad elaborated.   He decided to lead Harry down the path he needed to take, rather than drag him along it. “We can probably keep him from taking out the muggle government and nuking the world, though.  When that happens…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded in understanding.  “There won’t be anyone leading the Ministry.  Which means we can reconstitute the government and make sure this never happens again.” He thought about it some more, scrunching up the bridge of his nose and furrowing his forehead. “I’m going to have to become a politician, aren’t I?” He obviously did not like that idea at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God no!” Marius refuted that quickly. “But you’ll have to become a leader.  Bit different.  Konrad I’m sure would do it, but he doesn’t have the credibility you do.”</span>
</p><p>"Wait, credibility?" Harry asked, not grasping the full implications.</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the boy who lived, Harry, they’re openly calling you the Chosen One in the press.  People will follow you, you just have to ask them.” Konrad explained. “But it can’t just be you-centered either.  They can’t just believe in you, they have to believe in what you stand for, too, or it won’t last, or it turns into a cult of personality and that never ends up in a good place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I need to start reading arcane leftist theory, then?” Harry asked.  The look on his face told Konrad all he needed to know.  He wasn’t looking forward to reading a bunch of Eastern Bloc gibberish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It helps?” Marius asked rather than said. “No not really.  At least not in its raw form.  It’s sufficient, I think, to get a basic grounding and then adapt for the conditions you live in.  Don’t let Comrades Lenin and Trotsky dictate your vision for the future, that vision belongs to you and the rest of Wizarding Britain; but we’ll help you get there as best we can.  Konrad, sweetheart, love of my life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ja?” Konrad asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we still have copies of Theorie und Praxis für eine neue Zaubererarbeitereinheitsfront translated into English in our library.  Get a copy, and turn some random tree into a few more copies before you leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naturlich.” Konrad replied and translated the title for Harry “Theory and Practice for a New Wizard Workers United Front.  Basically, it’s an accessible guide for new leftist revolutionaries on basic theory, how to organize a revolution, that sort of thing.  Plus it’s non-sectarian.  Helps you figure out what kind of leftist revolutionary you want to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stared at them both, while Konrad hauled himself up into a sitting position, helping Marius up with him. “That is completely bizarre to me.  Did your government really have books like that printed in English?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep in mind Harry, the goal was always to help support revolutions in other places.  Just more ecumenical than the USSR…” Marius explained. “The ZDDR never cared if the revolution was Anarchist, Marxist-Leninist, Syndicalist.  Whatever.  The important thing was getting rid of Capitalism and supporting other leftist projects.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a start I guess. Though I don’t know how to approach that initially.” Harry agreed, though Konrad thought he looked uncertain, which was entirely rational.  They were talking about combining a revolution with defeating the Dark Lord afterall.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can help with that…” Konrad said, wrapping an arm around Harry’s shoulder. He kissed the top of Marius’ head and stroked his chest with the other arm. “So, mein Schatz, would you like to make a trip to Britain and give a talk to a bunch of students?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean make an Official Visit to discuss Why Are Deatheaters, don’t you?” Marius asked, reaching his right arm back behind to run his fingers through the hair on the back of Konrad’s neck, which felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.  Professor Slughorn is throwing a holiday party on December 14th, invite only because he’s elitist that way, but I would love to have you as my date.” Konrad replied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!  So you’re asking if I want to spend a romantic evening with you, possibly scandalize the British wizards, and then get the ball rolling on kicking off a cultural revolution.  Hmmmm.”  He sighed contentedly and leaned into Konrad even more “That seems like a… Kapital idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad and Harry both groaned at the pun.  “That said, there are some formalities we should observe.” Marius coughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was?” Konrad asked, uncomprehendingly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you know how I said that our former classmates got seconded into the ZVA?” Konrad nodded.  “That includes you, if you want it.  You can turn it down without prejudice it’s just… well you’d be doing what you’re already doing.  Just with the ability to issue orders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad knew he shouldn’t be stunned, but that didn’t change the fact that he was.  His brain didn’t think to translate what he was saying into English. “Offiziersberechtigung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ja.  Verbindungsoffizier der Alliierten.” Marius replied reflexively, and then translated for Harry “Allied Liaison Officer.  It would be his job to act as the go-between for us, and the Order of the Phoenix.  Also, to provide advice and whatever direct combat support is required by your organization.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, yeah, basically what he’s already been doing.  Only this time, Konrad, you’d be formally recognized for it.” Harry had a thought and laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Konrad asked, perplexed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Harry managed to get out after getting the laughter under control “if everything falls apart and you never actually graduate from Hogwarts, at least you’ll have a job…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that point, the two Germans lost it laughing too.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Konrad and Harry pulled their faces out of the Pensieve.  They’d been following a Ministry official in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement named Bob Ogden, w</span>
  <span>ho had been sent to investigate an illegal instance in which magic had been used on a Muggle.  On arrival, he encountered the perpetrator, a malicious and obviously inbred man by the name of Morfin Gaunt, in a small dingy cottage in the woods near an old manor house. Once the patriarch, Marvolo let him inside he found the daughter Merope treated like garbage and her physically deformed and insanely arrogant father didn’t cooperate in the slightest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The interesting part for Konrad was that Merope wore a Slytherin family heirloom in the form of a locket, while Marvolo had a ring that looked strangely familiar and had evidently been passed down the family line by way of the Peverels for generations.  Also notably, they all spoke Parseltongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also interesting was that Merope had a crush on a muggle named Tom Riddle, who lived in the manor house nearby.  This did not go over well when Marvolo learned of it, and he went into a pure-blood supremacist rage and attacked his daughter when found out.  Ogden intervened and was also attacked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened to the girl in the cottage?" Harry asked, while Dumbledore lit a few extra candles. "Merope, or whatever her name was?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, she survived," Dumbledore replied as he reseated himself in the chair behind his desk. "Ogden apparated back to the Ministry and returned with Aurors.  Morfin and his father attempted to fight, but it went less than well for them.  Marvolo was sentenced to six months in Azkaban, Morfin three years."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tom Riddle is obviously Voldemort’s father…” Harry concluded. “Bone of his father, I remember the gravestone.  And that would make Marvolo his grandfather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eye.  “They were the last of the Gaunts.  The family line went extinct, or so it was thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And obviously pure-blood supremacists…” Konrad noted.  “To a degree so ridiculous they were clearly insane and physically deformed from inbreeding.” Konrad couldn’t help himself but grin at that.  “They needed some hybrid vigour.  Unfortunately for everyone, it came in the form of Junior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore chuckled.  “Indeed.  If only Morope had maintained the family tradition of being a mother of madness, we would all likely be better off.  But then, in a way I suppose she did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably explains the lost fortune too.  A bit hard to maintain the family fortune when you’re mad as a hatter.” Harry added.  “And they all spoke Parseltongue.  That would make them heirs of Salazaar Slytherin, wouldn’t it?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's right," said Dumbledore, smiling in approval. "I am glad to see you're keeping up, Harry.  In the end, his lineage was reduced to squalor and poverty.  Marvolo had nothing but a very nasty temper, a fantastic amount of arrogance and pride, and a couple of family heirlooms that he treasured just as much as his son, and rather more than his daughter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t wrap my head around Riddle and Merope getting married. Her I understand, good looking guy, but the young lady with him was beautiful and confident.  Why abandon her for Merope?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry… she was a witch.  A beaten down and abused witch, but still a witch.  Give her a few months to recover from the ordeal that was her life, and she had ways around that.” Konrad said, a bit mournfully because such methods didn’t last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re saying she used the Imperius Curse, or maybe Amortentia?” Harry asked.  Dumbledore nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am inclined to think that she used a love potion. I am sure it would have seemed more romantic to her, and I do not think it would have been very difficult, some hot day, when Riddle was riding alone, to persuade him to take a drink of water.  You can imagine the gossip it caused when the squire's son ran off with the tramp's daughter, Merope.  Marvolo didn’t live long enough to see his son return to the cottage.  Between the shock of blood-treason, Azkaban, and simply never learning how to take care of himself…” Dumbledore partly explained, partly speculated.  Konrad thought it was probably as close to accurate as they'd get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Voldemort was raised in an orphanage.  Which means Merope died too, doesn’t it?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.   Riddle appeared in the village a few months later without his wife, while she gave birth some months later.  This is guesswork, but I suspect she actually did love him, and couldn’t bear to keep enslaving him with magic.  So she convinced herself that his love for her was real, and it wasn’t.” Dumbledore explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he would never have admitted to being enchanted.” Konrad concluded.  “He would have been put away. So he went on with his life, never bothered to find out about the son his estranged wife bore.” He pondered. “But then, why would he?  He was magically raped, if I’d been magically raped, I’d likely do the same thing, poor bastard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Harry shook his head.  “It’s really sad.”  Which was when Harry caught a glint from a table over by the door.  An ugly old ring with a large cracked black stone as the setting.  “Professor, isn't the same ring Marvolo Gaunt showed Ogden?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore bowed his head. "The very same."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But how come... have you always had it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I acquired it very recently," said Dumbledore. "A few days before I found you and Mr. Albrecht at the train station, in fact.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would be around the time you injured your hand, then, sir?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Around that time, yes, Harry." Harry hesitated. Dumbledore was smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir, how exactly...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Too late, Harry! You shall hear the story another time. Goodnight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight, sir.” Harry paused as he turned to go.  “Is it alright if I tell Ron and Hermione about what we’ve been going over?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have proven themselves trustworthy, but no farther.  It would be a very poor idea for word to get out about how much I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed sir, I’ll swear them to secrecy.  They're good at keeping them." Harry replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be wise, Harry.” Dumbledore said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you have a good night, Sir.” Harry replied, and turned to open the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Harry exited, Konrad paused at the door and winked at the old man.  He understood.  Voldemort kept trophies, which meant his Horcruxes would likely be items of personal significance to him, or things taken from victims. </span>
  <span>Dumbledore winked back just before Konrad turned to leave, but Konrad paused again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor, I need to talk to you about something, if you have a moment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Dumbledore replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, given what’s been going on, I don’t think the Order is going to be enough to save the Ministry from collapse.  Harry and I have talked and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus Dumbledore interjected. “I know” was what he said at first and then after a pregnant pause he continued. “Slughorn’s holiday party, you’d like to invite your partner but need permission from the Headmaster to bring in an outside guest.” Dumbledore was spot on, and it actually creeped Konrad out.  Had Marius already discussed things with him?  Had some other agent?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.  And while he is here, Marius would like to give a talk to a volunteer group of students.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore didn’t raise an eyebrow, he didn’t smirk as if he sensed a scheme.  He gave Konrad a knowing smile, but chose his actual words carefully. “Who am I to deny young love?  Or for that matter, to tell a foreign military leader to sod off if he wants to talk to my students?  Of course you have my permission.  I’ll make sure all the clearances are in order.  There shouldn’t be any need to discuss his arrival with the Ministry, I’ll just make sure the Aurors know we have a guest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore had been around a long time, and he was sly like an old fox.  He simply must have contacts everywhere and either he was being given information from the source, or had enough savvy to know exactly what he and Harry had planned from disparate facts.  That was the only way of explaining anything. “Thank you, Professor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re most welcome.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When the two got back to Gryffindor House’s common room, Ron and Hermione were waiting up.  Everyone else had long since gone to bed and the clock was approaching midnight, but they had the fire going, and upon entry, they separated on the couch to make room for Harry in his usual spot.  He sat down and threw his arms around both their shoulders, while Konrad sat next to the fire.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them enthusiastically leaned into Harry’s side, while Konrad lit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long night?” Hermione asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t really seen much of you since your trip either, did everything go okay?” Ron followed up, concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, that went fine, Marius is lovely!” Harry enthused.  “Him and Konrad are… actually a really cute couple. It’s just high time I told you something.” For a second, it looked like he might actually make his move right there by the fire, and Konrad tried to make him do it with telepathy, but he wasn’t actually a telepath; those cold war experiments never panned out.  And Harry chickened out. “The thing that was in the Department of Mysteries was a prophecy, related to me and Voldemort.  He’d only heard the first half of it, but we managed to prevent him from getting the second half.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinda figured something like that Harry.” Ron interjected.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he was done, Ron…” Hermione admonished Ron and rolled her eyes, but Konrad could tell it was an affectionate eye-roll because it was accompanied by a quiet little grin that she could hide from the other two, but not really Konrad. “But you hid it in the Department somehow, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I actually passed the orb to Konrad, who shoved it into one of his nigh-endless pockets and thus we managed to retrieve it.  We couldn’t very well leave it in there able to be picked up by just anyone, now could we?  Once the enchantment keeping it in place was broken...”  Harry relayed the contents of the prophecy at that point.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Hermione said, trying to keep herself calm.  “I don’t put much stock in Divination magic but prophecies are a bit different.  And tricky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All divination is tricky.” Konrad piped up, exhaling smoke into the flume.  “It isn’t bullshit, but it’s hard to interpret because easy to interpret accurate predictions would start violating causality and setting up closed time loops.”  He took another drag pretty much immediately.  “The mere act of observing the future changes it.  Acting in particular ways tends to make certain possibilities inevitable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like Oedipus Rex.” Hermione said, contemplatively. “And by trying to kill Harry as an infant, he’s locked us all into it.” She nodded sagely.  “But we can decide how we interpret the rest, and thus influence the outcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correct.” Harry answered before Konrad could correct her.  Still, it was a useful way of thinking about it, and Harry was starting to move in the right direction.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you can kill him right and proper this time can’t you Harry?” Ron asked, almost looking desperate from Konrad’s position.  And it wasn’t just existential despair either.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.  But I don’t think it will be that simple, because he can’t be killed conventionally at all.” Harry said, and explained “He’s created a number of Horcruxes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione and Ron looked at each other around Harry’s head.  Ron shrugged, he’d never heard of them.  Hermione was clueless.  “Harry neither of us have ever heard of those.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have.” Konrad said.  “A method of splitting the soul up and hiding it in objects. Doing so prevents death from… fully setting in.  The magic required to do it is so dark it absorbs all light and distorts time, and you won’t find them mentioned in the library, Hermione.  So don’t waste your time looking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what Professor Dumbledore has him working on.  Finding ways to destroy them… I suspect Professor Dumbledore’s hand is the way it is because he did so, or failed.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Harry” Ron asked a bid dumbfounded “how in the bloody hell is Konrad supposed to do that if he can’t do research?  I reckon that sets him up for failure doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad chuckled out cigarette smoke and coughed for a moment.  Once he cleared his throat he was able to speak properly.  “I know the books aren’t there, because I have them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I see them?  Help you with the work?” Hermione asked.  “I… I want to help.  I need to help, Konrad.” It was more pleading than Konrad was accustomed to from her, and it made his heart ache because he knew why, even if she tried to hide it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… I might be inclined, but the books are enchanted, you’d only see blank paper.” Konrad said “Es tut mir leid.” He apologized. “Besides, it’s probably not something you’ll want swimming around in your Kopf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” She had a couple tears running down her face that she rapidly dried and regained her composure. “Um.  What about the power he knows not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love and friendship.” Harry said triumphantly. “That’s how I choose to interpret it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Harry” Ron said and rapidly corrected himself “as a friend,” Harry shared a knowing look with Konrad at that one, but didn’t say anything “but that doesn’t seem like a winning strategy against the Dark Lord…” Ron said, his ears turned red in the firelight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grinned “But it is!  Care to explain Konrad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that is what I am for...” Konrad grinned and chucked the cigarette butt into the fire. “So, Harry is my brother in all the ways that matter. And as it happens, my…” did he dare to hope?  Konrad dared to hope but he wasn’t going to say it. “partner, Marius, happens to command what’s left of the Zauberer Deutsche Demokratische Republik’s Army.  A new development, he surprised me with that, and was surprised himself when it happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione choked on air, while Ron had no clue. “What does that mean?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t have a Minister for Magic.  Instead they have councils to handle local matters, and elect representatives on a neighborhood and workplace basis to the Zaubererarbeiterrat, which is kind of like our Wizengamot.  They handle the big stuff.  The Central Committee is an executive body.  They are elected directly, by draft.  I forget how many there are.  And I don’t remember how officers are selected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad was impressed.  She’d done her homework, and if her pronunciation was any indication, she’d been studying German. “There used to be twelve.  The Kommissars for Education, Labor Unions, Neighborhood Councils, Foreign Affairs, Art and Culture, Magical Creatures, Internal Security, Expeditionary Forces, Families and Demographics, Industry, Public Information, and Mysteries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it that’s been somewhat whittled down?” Hermione asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ja.  Foreign Affairs, Internal Security, Public Information, Families and Demographics, and Industry. None of them were that when they got there. Line officers are appointed by draft election, and ratified by command.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...So he’s basically supreme commander of the military.  How did that happen?” Hermione asked and then followed up immediately.  “Presumably under the Foreign Affairs Kommissar as an interim measure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Their classmates were the single largest combat unit that made it out of the country alive.” Harry explained.  “Marius was their field commander, so when he woke up, he got drafted,  Central Committee has given him a free hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ja, and… we talked.” Konrad said, then launched into the explanation of the Order’s designation, the Ministry’s complete lack of competence, muggle nukes.  Everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a minute, Hermione stared.  Not uncomprehendingly, that was impossible for her.  But rather, at the sheer insanity of it. And Konrad had to admit, it was mad.  But slowly, she nodded. “I guess I have more books to add to my Christmas reading list, then.” She said.  “If I am to be a revolutionary, I might as well know what I’m doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too right Hermione!  Look, when Konrad talks about people like the bloody Malfoys being blood-sucking parasites, he makes a lot of sense.  Harry, if you want us to take them all down and create something that won’t leave families like mine poor and treat muggleborns like rubbish - won’t even treat House Elves like rubbish - I’m all for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry glanced sideways at Ron, and blinked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”  Ron almost looked offended. “Look, I’m not the sharpest tool in the shed when it comes to book stuff, but I’m not completely stupid. I play chess for keeps. I can see when I need to take a risk or lose the game.  And the thing is… our side has to win every time.  They only need to win once.  Muggle new-clear weapons seem completely daft to me, but if they have them, and if …Voldemort” it took him a lot of effort to say “gets his hands on ‘em, then everyone’s buggered.” He stammered a bit “In the bad way” he flushed red again “that came out wrong.  In a bad way, buggered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Doktor Freud, haben wir einen Telefonanruf für Doktor Freud.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Konrad thought to himself, but said nothing of the sort, that was for Harry and Hermione to deal with.  Well, maybe he could help a little bit.   “Ron, has it ever occurred to you that you are tragically underrated by people who do not presently occupy this room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you are. You absolutely are.” Harry confirmed. “But we have two jobs.  We have to defeat Voldemort personally and strategically.  The first has to be done by taking out his Horcruxes, but the second… Love and Friendship.  We have friends, loved ones.  Concepts he doesn’t understand because other people are just tools to him.  They’ll help. If we can expand that into a movement that’s bigger than us, we have a chance to make the country better permanently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To that end… Hermione, Ron; would it be possible for you to talk to the Prefects?  Marius is coming here in the evening of the fourteenth of December.  He’ll be my date for Slughorn’s bourgeois party, but he’ll also be giving a talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of talk, Konrad?” She asked, a bit suspicious.  “The CDC was one thing, but convincing the third years to join a revolutionary militia…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad actually chuckled a bit.  It was a fair concern. “The third years?  No.  But the upper-classmen?  Yes.  We’re going to create a youth-arm of the Order of the Phoenix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s the case I think I can manage to drum up turnout.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Everyone else was in bed on a Friday night, and Konrad was awake, staring at Secrets of the Darkest Art, closed in front of him in the orange light of the fire.  He’d dragged a writing desk into position so he could smoke inside while having a work space, letting the cigarette smoke join the woodsmoke on its brief exodus into the frigid November air outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad lit a few candles for extra light with his zippo, sat down at the desk’s chair, and opened the abomination of a text.  It read to him like an Objectivist wizard wrote a book on dark magic.  The first few pages even featured a disclaimer, warning the reader not to actually do anything with the knowledge contained within the subsequent pages, that it was there strictly for academic purposes, including all the detailed instructions and precautions one would need to take to avoid calamity to the self.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re thinking about entering a Faustian Bargain?  Well let us first respond by saying: do not.  It will likely not go well for you or others.  However, if that is insufficient to dissuade, and you are intent on entering into the bargain anyway… Good!  After all, any Faustian Bargain is a free-will exchange of value, and the externalities imposed on others do not matter for you are a Wizardly Captain of Industry, the only sort of person who matters.  Here is a list of tips so you can obtain maximum value from the exchange!” Konrad muttered to himself, in English, mocking the subtext of the actual text.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad began reading the text.  The first chapter was on the Killing Curse, not in terms of Arithmancy, but it’s metaphysical underpinnings.  Most spells that targeted a person or creature attacked the body, so a defensive spell - even if it’s magic was an extension of the metaphysical self - could protect against them.  In the same way that, even though a shield or armor was also a conceptual extension of the self, they could provide protection against swords and arrows.  This was not the case with the Killing Curse.  The Killing Curse bypassed all defensive magics, and indeed worn shields and armor, because it targeted the very essence of the person.  The soul.  Severing it from its physical form entirely. </span>
  <span>Thus, only the interposition of some other physical object, or not being present where the spell hit, could be a defense.  </span>
</p><p>Konrad didn't know how that would cause physical death, after all, Dementors ate the soul and didn't kill the body.  Then again, this text was written prior to the formal description of Dementors in the sixteenth century.  Maybe they did something that didn't actually sever the soul's connection?</p><p>
  <span>Konrad already knew how to dodge killing curses.  He’d done enough of that to be reasonably good at it.  However, it was nice to know why, and that tidbit seemed important, so he jotted it down in his notebook, not even in German, but in a kind of double cipher, numerals that coded for cyrillic characters that themselves were transliterated German.  It could be cracked, but would protect against casual reading.  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Using the spell successfully damaged the soul of the wizard using it, in a way that regular killing didn’t.  That was the cost.  It caused the soul to fray and become unstable for a time.  At that point the book made an internal reference to the section on Horcruxes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the tail end came the cautions.  One of them was underlined repeatedly by the original author.  </span>
  <span><strong><span class="u">Beware Self-Sacrifice</span></strong>.</span>
  <span>  The author explained that if someone deliberately interposed themselves in front of a killing curse to protect someone else, then not only would the dark wizard’s soul destabilize, but the spell itself could cancel out or rebound.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jotted that down too, then skipped ahead.  He didn’t want to know how pain could be harnessed for power; the magical uses for the blood of an obscurus; what rape could be used to summon up from the vasty deeps; or whatever other fucked up crap was in this infernal book that Lavrenty Beria might be into had he been a wizard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The section on Horcruxes was terrifying.  It was a multi-step process that first required preparing a vessel.  This required acts that were unspeakable in order to prepare a vessel that was a suitable host for a grafted soul; it had to imitate a living being, but one that did not have a fully formed soul in place.  A tabula rasa.  The text noted that it was possible to make a Horcrux out of a person, provided they were suitably prepared.  No intrinsic damage would be done to their soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the perfect vision of hindsight, Konrad had a pretty good idea of what had happened, and how Dumbledore had probably lied to him. But did he?  Did he really?  Were babies a natural tabula rasa like that?  He didn’t know.  He didn’t think - or rather hoped - that anyone had ever studied the souls of infants so he gave Dumbledore some credit.  If he was lying to anyone he was probably also lying to himself.  On a lark he saved his place and just to be sure, checked the index. Nothing on the souls of infants.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In desperation he hauled the other books out from their places underneath the writing desk.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Magia per contactum et Conuenientia: Theoria Exercitia et Cautelae</span>
  </em>
  <span> was one of two books that offered an alternative through the magic of sympathy and contagion. It had a chapter on sympathetic links between people through worked magic.  He read it, and his heart sank.  The use of such magic had to be intentional, even if the creation of the link wasn’t.  He had one last hope.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Schwarze Magie und Effekte auf die Seele</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That one might offer some other reason why a connection could exist between their two souls that might permit accidental legilimency. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he’d exhausted all alternatives, the candles had dwindled down to tiny nubs, he’d chain-smoked his way through a pack of lucky strikes and something in him snapped.  After making abbreviated coded notes, he spat profanities in every single language he knew, some of which were actually dead like Proto-Germanic and Koine Greek, but he ended in German.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...<em>Gott verdammt noch mal, dass töricht selbstzerstörerischen faschistische Schweinhund</em>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next step was a human sacrifice using the Killing Curse, in order to create instability in the dark wizard’s own soul.  The text then included an arithmantic digression into how to modify a killing curse to only split off a fragment of one’s own soul.  From there, it was a simple matter of permitting the soul fragment to inhabit the vessel.   It was passive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing for it.  Harry was a living Horcrux.  Konrad slammed the book closed, then broke down and cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad didn’t know when he’d stopped crying and put everything away, but he must have because the next thing he had a clear memory of was being curled up on the couch in front of the fire with <em>all</em> the blankets.  Until he noticed a presence in the armchair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry?”  He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  Harry handed him a cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That bad, huh?” Harry asked, looking incredibly concerned as Konrad sipped the steaming water of life.  “I tried reading your notebook but it looked like you wrote everything in code.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Gott sei Dank</em>, you didn’t succeed… Ja, it was that bad.  Did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I put everything away, levitated you to the couch, and covered you up.  It’s about noon now, most people are out.” Konrad could tell from the mix of concern and curiosity that Harry was about to say something so he was ready for it when it came. “Can you tell me anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry… how far does your trust in me extend?” Konrad asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At this point?  Interplanetary distances.” Harry replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then believe me when I tell you: I will tell you as soon as I can. I don’t want to… I don’t want to be a bearer of false hope.  Not to you.” Konrad hauled himself up into a sitting position. “If I fail, you’ll have to make some hard choices.  Choices you shouldn’t have to make, but that only you can.  I’ll be there with you the whole way.  So will Marius, Ron and Hermione.  I can’t speak for them obviously, but I know them well enough…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Konrad, I can read between the lines.” Harry’s face set into grim determination. “I know there’s a good chance I’m going to die.  The prophecy made that pretty clear.  But if I can take that mass-murdering bastard with me it’s worth it.” Harry paused and managed a weak grin. “Granted dying isn’t my first option.  But I’ve made my peace with that if it comes.  I’ve had enough close calls that I’ve had to.”  Then he got up off the chair and strode the few meters over to Konrad.  He put his hand out and Konrad gripped it, to find himself bodily hauled off the couch and into a hug.  “Until then… all we can do is keep going.  Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It had started off as such a pleasant day.  Classes were the usual mind-numbing boredom, Konad had written a heavily encrypted letter to Marius about Harry being a living Horcrux and sent it off, and he was just getting back from the library with a new stack of books when he came upon a screaming row in the hallway just in front of the Fat Lady’s portrait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right," Ginny resolved, tossing her hair out of her face and glaring at her brother "let's get this straight once and for all. It is none of your business who I go out with or what I do with them, Ron -" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it is!" Ron interrupted angrily "D' you think I want people saying my sister's a-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A what?!" shouted Ginny, drawing her wand. "A what, exactly?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He doesn't mean anything, Ginny, he’s just stressed out and taking it out on-" Harry stammered, caught off guard by all of this, clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes he does!" she said flaring up at Harry. "Just because he's never snogged anyone in his life, least not that he wanted to anyway, Auntie Muriel doesn’t count!" While she said that, she spared Harry a glare that made him absolutely wither.  She took after her mother that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut your mouth!" Ron bellowed, bypassing red and somehow managing to find <em>maroon</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I will not!" Ginny wheeled back on Ron, but she still had some tact, which Konrad thought was impressive under the circumstances. "I’m your sister Ron, I’m not stupid.  I’ve seen the way you-" At which point Ron pulled out his wand, and Harry desperately interposed himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't know what you're talking about!" Ron roared, trying to get a clear shot at Ginny around Harry, who was now standing in front of her with his arms outstretched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like hell I don’t!  It’s okay Ron, none of us are judging you we all just wish you’d man up and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A streak of orange light flew under Harry’s left arm and missed Ginny by inches; Harry pushed Ron up against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ron, don’t be stupid.” Harry commanded, while Konrad moved to interpose himself between the two of them and Ginny.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say another word.” Konrad didn’t permit a single inch for argument, but while Harry was talking Ron down he mouthed <em>‘I’m working on it’</em> to Ginny.  She took a deep breath and let it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Was all she said before storming off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry quickly let go of Ron; the look on his face was murderous. They both stood there, breathing heavily, until Mrs. Norris rounded the corner and broke the tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon," said Harry, as the sound of Filch's shuffling feet reached their ears.  They hurried inside and into the common room, and Ron stormed upstairs to the dormitory, but in the process didn’t much care who or what he ran into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi, out of the way!" Ron barked at a small girl, who jumped in surprise and dropped a bottle of toad spawn.  Konrad stopped and knelt down next to the panicked first year and she tried to scoop the eggs back into some remaining liquid.  He took his wand out and pointed it at the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reparo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jar reformed and sucked the water and the toad spawn back inside, safe and sound.  “Sorry about that, he’s having a day.” Konrad assured her, then he turned his attention to Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was just standing in the doorway, staring up the spiral staircase with a pained expression.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That had absolutely nothing to do with Ginny and Dean…” Harry remarked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you talked to Hermione?” Konrad asked.  Harry nodded, and Konrad raised an eyebrow. “Wirklich?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” Harry replied with a faint almost sad smile. “It’s both or neither, and I can’t say I disagree with her.  And it has to be Ron’s idea, otherwise he’ll just run away from it.” Harry shook his head.  “You know, I don’t think I ever realized how perceptive Hermione is, because she’s dead-on.  He doesn’t think he’s good enough for either of us let alone both, and if we approached him he’d think we were taking pity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad nodded.  “Boys.  <em>Wir sind blöd</em>.  So, you have to convince him that he really is the person you and Hermione know him to be.  Give him enough confidence to overcome his inferiority complex for long enough to go for what he wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry put on his scheming face and glanced around to make sure no one was looking.  The common room was full of students and Ron was probably sulking in bed in the sixth year dormitory.  “Fifth year balcony?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They headed upstairs to the fifth year dormitory, interrupting on a bunch of students there, including Colin Creevy, who was reading <em>The State and the Revolution</em> and looked like he had questions.  “Don’t mind us, we just don’t want to bother Ron.  He’s having a day.” Harry assured them all.  Colin looked a touch put down, and Konrad couldn’t have that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel free to ask questions when we’re done, Colin.” Konrad reassured the boy.  Christ, he was fifteen, not twelve, but he was just so much shorter than everyone it was hard to tell.  He’d probably never even reach Konrad’s shoulder height. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh this balcony takes me back…” Konrad wryly remarked.  He hadn’t even consciously decided to smoke, but he realized he was doing it with the first inhalation.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry chuckled “So, I have an idea, and I might need your help to pull it off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am listening.  You know I am always a shameless enabler of your schemes…” Konrad replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few days were… interesting.  Ron kept getting grumpier and more aggressively surly.  Evidently he was flailing in practices.  It was as if something in him had simply snapped.  Like he’d hit an absolute nadir in his sense of self-worth that became self-reinforcing.  Something had to change, so Konrad did what Harry had asked him to do.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mixed up a foul-tasting brew.  Nothing magically active, it wasn’t even a potion.  He boiled up some willow bark and a few bitter herbs, strained everything, then diluted it down into something that would taste like potions usually did - which was to say, terrible - and used enough yellow ochre to turn it golden.  It wouldn’t need to pass close inspection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He passed a small vial of the resulting concoction off to Harry in the morning right before the quidditch game.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione is in.” Harry whispered and winked.  Konrad winked back and went on ahead, making sure seats were saved.  The Slytherin table was booing and hissing as each member of the Gryffindor team entered the great hall for breakfast, which was nothing unusual; while the Gryffindor table was a solid mass of red and gold colors.  Everyone wanted to show their team spirit so they clapped and cheered for their own people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The contrast between Harry and Ron couldn’t be any more stark.  Harry grinned and waved at the rest of his classmates, while Ron looked like he was about to east his last meal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cheer up, Ron!" called Lavender. "I know you'll be brilliant!" Ron ignored her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tea?" Harry asked him. "Coffee? Pumpkin juice?" For some reason, British wizards loved the stuff.  But then again, Konrad loved blood wurst so who was he to judge?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything." Ron replied morosely, glumly, taking a moody bite of toast. A few minutes later Hermione joined them at the table.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you both feeling?" she asked tentatively, Konrad saw it, but she was behind Ron so he couldn’t see the wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine," said Harry, who was concentrating on handing Ron a glass of pumpkin juice. "There you go, Ron. Drink up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron had just raised the glass to his lips when Hermione spoke sharply. </span>
  <span>"Don't drink that, Ron!" Both Harry and Ron looked up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not?" Ron  asked, perplexed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione pretended, very convincingly, to stare at Harry like she couldn’t believe her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You just put something in that drink." She accused, in a voice calculated to not cut through the breakfast chatter unless someone was specifically listening for it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?" said Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You heard me. I saw you. You just tipped something into Ron's drink. You've got the bottle in your hand right now!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don’t know what you're talking about," said Harry, stowing the little bottle hastily in his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ron, I warn you, don't drink it!" Hermione said again, alarmed, but Ron, fully convinced by the show, picked up the glass, drained it in one gulp, and said, "Stop bossing me around, Hermione."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione made an excellent show of looking absolutely livid as she stormed away from them.  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Konrad actually did go to the game, if only to see the results of the plot.  The stands were fantastically loud though, but of a different character than a chaos filled joke shop.  There were whispers that there were a number of substitutions on the Slytherin team.  Their seeker, Draco Malfoy was out sick and their chaser had taken a bludger to the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and Slytherin Captain Urquhart stepped up to Madam Hooch.  There was some kind of exchange of words, and then the whistle blasted.  Both teams kicked off from the ground and they were on their way.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The announcer was Zacharias Smith, and Konrad tried to ignore his viscious editorializing on Ron’s qualities as a keeper, while Harry soared above the quidditch pitch, looking for that blasted snitch that Konrad never thought made any sense.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, and here comes Slytherin's first attempt on goal, it's Urquhart streaking down the pitch and..." Ron contemptuously knocked the ball away from his goal ring. “Weasley saves it, well, he's bound to get lucky sometimes, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the game progressed, after some thirty minutes, the score was at sixty points to zero.  Ron was like the Berlin Wall, intercepting all attempts at passage.  Some of them had involved deflection with his bare fingertips.  Of their team’s six goals, Ginny had scoured four, which rather handily stopped the Mr. Smith's public wondering about nepotism and he turned his attention toward the Gryffindor beaters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chants of “Weasley Is Our King!” erupted in the stand, and while Konrad did not participate in the monarchism, he couldn’t stop himself from cheering.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Harper, Draco’s alternate, slammed into Harry rather intentionally.  The crowd booed and someone had to restrain Konrad from making Harper’s life unfortunate, but Madam Hooch hadn’t seen it.  The two seekers were off, evidently chasing the snitch.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Harry caught it, the crowd went nuts and so did the team, colliding in the air for a mid-air group hug.  Except for Ginny, who pointedly failed to brake and slammed into the announcer’s box like a missile, destroying it as thoroughly as if it had been hit by a cannon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The match was over, and there was certain to be a massive party in the Gryffindor common room when it was done.  However, Konrad still had a part to play. The stands were a crowd dynamics nightmare, so he simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>jumped off the back</span>
  </em>
  <span> with a momentum arresting spell ready to go.  He landed on his feet and then jogged to the dressing room exit door.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t expect Ron to be the first one out, but he was, and he looked… Konrad couldn’t place the expression.  Happy but guilty about it maybe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations Ron!” Konrad enthused “You kicked ass out there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Konrad but… did I?  Or was it Harry dosing me? Don’t get me wrong, I like winning.  Couldn’t let the team down could I?  But…” Konrad put out a hand and stopped Ron in his tracks by the simple expedient of said hand to his chest, not letting him go any further. “Let me go Konrad.” Ron said flatly.  He wasn’t in the mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Ron.  That was all you.  Harry didn’t dose you at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell he didn’t, Hermione caught him putting it in.  And I drank it.  I bloody cheated and I knew it.” Ron replied, flushing with anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he did put something in your pumpkin juice.  It was basically willow bark and bitter herbs, plus some yellow ochre.  I made it myself.  No magical effects whatsoever!  Though the willow bark means you’re unlikely to feel any aches and pains from the game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron eyed him suspiciously. “So you’re saying Harry lied to me?  That Hermione lied to me!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and no.  They gave you what you needed to see the truth, Ron.” Konrad corrected him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that truth would be?” Ron’s whole body was tense like he wanted to punch something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you’re a damned badass.  They see it, I see it.  The only one who doesn’t see it is you.  Ron, out on the quidditch pitch, you were <em>eine verdammte Maschine</em>. That wasn’t a luck potion, that was you, simply believing you could succeed, that you were good enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… but I’m not, though. Not good enough for…” Ron cast his eyes down to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Konrad asked simply. “I get it.  Your brothers cast a long shadow, but I just saw what you can do when you apply yourself.  If you give up before you start, you’ll never be happy.  So don’t do that. Try it.  Just for tonight. Promise me right now that you’re going to shoot for the damned moon on something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron thought about it for a second and nodded. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise?” Konrad pushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bloody well promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Konrad gripped his shoulders, patted them both, and then crushed him in a bear hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi!” Ron protested, but hugged him back. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>How the Gryffindor students got actual beer into the common room was not something Konrad understood.  However, he did appreciate that they had something with a real alcohol content that didn’t taste like sweet buttermilk.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Harry entered, the party was in full swing and Ron was fending off the attention of Lavender Brown.  It looked like he might have wanted to use a stick.  Meanwhile Harry was accosted by both Creevy brothers and seemed to have to give them a blow-by-blow analysis before they’d leave him alone, then slipped through the grasping tentacles of Romilda Vane and a bunch of the other girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was lurking, and holding herself defensively with her arms crossed chewing on her fingernails; while Ginny and Dean… they’d both found a couch to make out on.  Ron actually walked right by them both without saying a word as he approached Konrad at the table full of drinks.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help.” He said, somewhat desperate.  “I need a bodyguard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Konrad played dumb.  “From Lavender?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah mate, she won’t leave me the hell alone!  If she plants a kiss on me while certain people are watching, it’ll really bugger things up for me, so could you maybe… hide me somewhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you Won-Won!?” Konrad could hear Lavender looking for Ron, no wonder he wanted to escape.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Stay behind me, I’ll get you to the sixth year balcony and make sure no one bothers you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron was looking a bit desperate.  “I was hoping for more privacy than that, but it’ll have to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a delicate operation for Konrad to crab walk less than a meter from the wall, stopping occasionally and pretending to be a well-boozed wall-flower while Ron basically used him as a shield.  But Lavender didn’t notice him and he was able to make it up the stairs to their dormitory and out onto it’s balcony. Konrad took up a watch just outside on the balcony.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron was trying to psych himself up  “You can do this Ron.  If it doesn’t go well, at least you know, right?”  Konrad didn’t say anything, he let Ron do his thing while getting a well-needed dose of nicotine into his system.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Expecto Patronum” Ron finally summoned forth his Patronus and sent the little Jack Russell Terrier off the balcony and down the stairs.  A minute later, it came back happily wagging it’s tail and disappeared into the night air.  “Well, guess now I just have to see if they show up…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad couldn’t let him sit there stewing in uncertainty and fear any longer and was about to say something when Harry and Hermione opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony.  Konrad pretended to be surprised.  “Oh, uh, leute, Ron is waiting for someone in particular a-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron interrupted him. “It’s alright mate, they’re who I’m waiting for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!  Well if that’s the case, I’ll just go on inside and give you some privacy…”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Festivities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning of Horace Slughorn’s party was soon upon them all, and Konrad was all pins and needles about it the entire day. As a result he was in the dormitory near his bed making sure his evening wear was in order long after all the other sixth year gryffindors were awake and gone down to breakfast.</p><p>“Morning Konrad.” Ron said, eating an apple he’d stashed away somewhere as he passed by on his way down.  Konrad figured he’d woken up a bit late, it was a large dormitory and he hadn’t been paying attention to the comings and goings.  “Woah, what’s that?”</p><p>“Guten Morgen, Ron.  These are my dress robes.” Konrad replied, and held them up.  </p><p>“That’s wicked!” Ron exclaimed “Where can I get something like that?”</p><p>“Join the Zauberer Deutsche Judend, have your country conquered by fascists, fight a guerilla war as a teenager, get captured and tortured, escape, and have your boyfriend elected to command the tiny military of a rump communist state while he’s still recovering from a year-long coma and you’re repeating your education in a foreign country that is being slowly taken over by other fascists. Accept officers commission to liaise with local anti-fascists while still in school...”  Completely deadpan, until he winked.</p><p>“Oh, that’s a service uniform?” Ron paused for a second. “You know I don’t think I ever really got how strange everything has got to be for you until just now.  I knew your life was bloody mental, but laid out all at once like that, I think I’d explode if I were you.”</p><p>Konrad grinned and rustled Ron’s hair affectionately.  “I’ve come to enjoy it!  I release the pressure by making fascists explode.  It isn’t a productive use of time for me to explode, I avoid it at all costs.”</p><p>Ron laughed but when he stopped he transitioned to looking a bit nervous. “Konrad, are you… you’re okay with me, Harry, and Hermione, right?” He scratched the back of his own head in a nervous gesture that wasn’t like him at all.  “I don’t know why I’m asking, it's just… it doesn’t seem like the sort of thing that’s normal, you know?  We haven’t really told anyone else yet.”</p><p>“Ron…” Konrad gripped him by both shoulders and squeezed.  “Fuck normal.  Fuck these ridiculous bourgeois notions of whom you’re allowed to love and what your relationships should look like.  It’s all bullshit, meant to secure lines of inheritance. Not everyone works that way.  I love one person.  You love two.  I encouraged you that night, remember?”</p><p>“Yeah, but looking back on it, I thought you might'a been having me on.” Ron replied. </p><p>“No Ron, I had been encouraging Harry and Hermione to make a move for months.”</p><p>“Oh.” Ron replied “Well, why didn’t you say anything to me?”</p><p>Konrad tilted his head and did his best imitation of his grandmother telling Ron he needed to learn a lesson on his own.  “Would you have followed my advice, or would you have denied reality because you’d convinced yourself you weren’t good enough for either of them?”</p><p>Ron looked at Konrad strangely.  “You talked to Hermione, didn’t you?”</p><p>“During your Quidditch tryouts.” Konrad confirmed. “Harry’s little ruse at the game was perfect.   It had to be your idea, and it was.” Konrad let him go and slapped him amiably on the shoulder.  “Come on, I need to stop worrying and get something to eat.”</p><p>“Yeah, me too.”  Ron agreed, taking another bite of his apple as if to punctuate the statement.  “Want me to go fetch Harry and Hermione, we’ll meet you at the Fat Lady in ten, fifteen minutes?”</p><p>“That’s sweet of you, giving me enough time to step onto the balcony to slowly commit <em>selbstmord</em>.” Konrad raised his eyebrows “Or is everyone else already gone and you want time to indulge yourselves?” Ron blushed all the way to his ears. “Make that ten minutes.”</p><p>“Why only ten?” Ron asked.</p><p>“Because if it goes on longer than that, I am afraid things will escalate and get awkward.” Konrad said completely deadpan.  Ron blushed even harder and beat a hasty retreat.</p><p>Once Ron was gone, Konrad removed a small box from his pocket and stood there, gazing at it, wondering if now was the right time, or whether he should wait.  They could be dead inside the year though, if he was going to do it...he couldn’t really wait, could he?  He shoved it back into his pants pocket and walked to the balcony doors to open them and step outside onto the balcony.  </p><p>In the ten minutes he was out there, Konrad chainsmoked his way through two cigarettes out of pure nerves, but eventually his time elapsed and he cleaned himself of the smell then headed downstairs.  </p><p>Harry’s hair looked exactly the same as it always did, but Ron and Hermione’s was a bit less orderly than usual.  Konrad managed a smirk and didn’t say anything.  He didn’t want to know anything either.  All of them had been repressed, now they weren’t.  That was all his big-brotherness could handle. </p><p>“Guten Morgen, Leute.”</p><p>“Morning Konrad” In near-unison, sheepishly.  </p><p>The common room was otherwise completely deserted except for the four of them, and he had no evidence that the trio had been up to anything in those ten minutes that was fit for the weirder parts of Hamburg.  Konrad didn’t think they were ready for any of that anyway.  He silently prayed they weren’t psychologically ready for Hamburg’s red-light district.  But he lifted one of his eyebrows anyway.  “You three are going to need to learn how to act casual if you want to avoid people making assumptions  Or don’t bother trying.”</p><p>“Right.  Casual.” Harry said, trying to look innocent far too hard.</p><p>“For the love of Gott, you were just, what is the British word?  Snogging?  You act like I caught you in the throws of coitus.”  All three of them got this strange expression that was one part mortified and the other part intrigued. “Teenagers.” Konrad mourned, forgetting momentarily that he still technically was one. “I’ve enabled monsters…” he muttered affectionately.  </p><p>“Right.  I’m bloody starving.” Ron finally made the executive decision to go down and stuff their faces with toast, and Konrad suddenly found himself confronted with the mental image of Ron looking like a squirrel.  </p><hr/><p>“So Harry.” Ron said between bites. “Are you going to actually ask someone to Slughorn’s party?” </p><p>“What?  But I thought… “ Harry was confused for a second, then he got it.  “Right, because it only takes one of us to invite you.” He thought about it for a second then got a bright smile on his face.  “Luna would probably like to go.”</p><p>“Oh Harry that’s a great idea!” Hermione was enthusiastic about that idea, and Ron couldn’t say anything because his mouth was stuffed full of an entire blueberry muffin.  Like his mother didn’t feed him and his matabolism was a raveous black hole.  “I think she might have gone with Neville but he didn’t get his own invite.”  </p><p>After the Department of Mysteries, she’d been spending a lot of time with Neville, in point of fact.  </p><p>Konrad wolfed his way through breakfast but he didn’t go straight to class.  Instead he got up and stalked over to the Hufflepuff table.  As he got closer, the younger students looked up in a mix of awe and fear; Konrad figured that they didn’t know whether they should look up to him or be afraid on account of, well, everything.  They were mostly first years, but the response from the second years was similar on account of the fact that a few of them watched him kill Umbridge.  </p><p>Once there, he sat down next to a particular raven-haired second-year.   </p><p>“Hallo Schmetterling.” Konrad smiled warmly and put an arm around her shoulder in big-brotherly fashion.  The other kids were mortified, but Sarah responded by basically diving into his side and trying to merge.</p><p>“Hi Konrad!  It’s good to see you!” She said enthusiastically.  “You’ve been really busy this year, and you haven’t made as much time for me as I’d like.  Is everything okay?” Given the reception from Sarah the other younger students seemed to accept his presence and went back to their earlier conversation.</p><p>“Ja, I know, I’ve been busy and I’m sorry.  Everything is alright, just… well I can’t go into too many details, but let’s just say I’ve been working to make sure everyone I care about is safe.”</p><p>“Good, so long as you’re doing okay.  Thank you for protecting the Cattermole’s by the way.” She said it like it was a perfectly normal statement, though it wasn’t very loud and her friends didn’t notice.  Konrad couldn’t help but wonder how she knew about that at all, let alone that it was him.  “They’re family friends.” She clarified, as if sensing his confusion.  “After you met, Mr. Cattermole ran into my dad at work and told him what happened.  German accent.  Only so many of those in Britain.”</p><p>“Ah I see.” Konrad replied, also keeping his voice down. “You’re welcome, and so are they.  I don’t read The Prophet regularly, did they say anything about that or similar goings on?”</p><p>“No.  They didn’t.  Which is weird, isn’t it? I mean, that the Ministry wouldn’t want anyone to know about that, that someone can scare Deatheaters and...<em>ethically</em> <em> remove </em> them.” She said it completely innocently and she clearly hadn’t really understood the full implication of everything.  She was just perplexed; but Konrad mentally flagellated himself for not thinking of the propaganda opportunity.  He also appreciated her inflection on the use of the words ‘<em>ethically remove</em>’.</p><p>Konrad kept a straight face when he replied “You’re right, that is pretty weird.  I can’t imagine why the Ministry wouldn’t want that.  But you know, that isn’t what I came over to talk about…”</p><p>“Oh?” Sarah asked.  </p><p>“Ja.  Now, when I show you this, don’t freak out, you’re the only person I’m telling just now, but I don’t know when I’ll see you before you go home for the holidays so I might as well do it now, because you'll need permission from your parents to do what I'm asking. Konrad took the little box out of his pocket and opened it.  </p><p>Within the box were a pair of simple unadorned gold bands and Sarah had to use her hand to stifle her squeal of delight.</p><p>“I need someone to be the ring-bearer, you see. Provided Marius says yes, of course.” Konrad explained.  </p><p>Another repressed peel of joy, this one accompanied by Sarah needing to gleefully kick, which Konrad thought was adorable.  “Of course.” She said once she pulled herself together. Her friends were looking at them both now like they were insane, and she winked at them.  “Top secret, but the good kind.” She told them.  “Go back to your regularly scheduled face-stuffing..”</p><p>“<em>Du bist die Beste, meine kleine Schmetterling</em>” He wasn’t about to misgender her, even grammatically.  “Thank you.”</p><p>“How do I turn down something like that Konrad?  How?” Sarah asked, giving him a look like he was a dog who just ate the sofa, and she wasn’t able to be mad.  </p><p>Konrad shrugged.  He couldn’t argue.  “Fair point.</p><hr/><p>After breakfast, Konrad had a full day of preparation to do.  He had to make things in the Astronomy Tower just right, and that involved a bit of setup.  Plus he had a lecture hall to prepare, which required moving chairs out of storage and setting those up.  He managed to rope Ron and Harry into helping with that.  He fit in a hastily devoured lunch in there somewhere too.</p><p>After all that, Konrad had to get himself ready.  He didn’t skimp on the grooming, he couldn’t while also remaining within regulations.  He bathed thoroughly, shaved, and gave himself a haircut.  Or rather, the scissors and comb he used a charm on gave him a haircut.  And, because he was not a savage, he used a bit of an earthy cologne that he knew Marius liked.</p><p>After that, the uniform.  Underwear of course, then the dress breeches and shirt, all in black.  It actually had a brass snap-buttoned closure around the throat rather than a folded collar that would fit a tie.  The belt went on next, with the wand hanging in a sheath from the belt in place of a sidearm.  Once he was done tightening the belt down, Konrad put on his freshly shined combat boots, lacing them up around the hem of the breaches and blousing them out ever so slightly.  The high-collared robes went on next.  Their color scheme was also mostly black, though the margins and edges were red. They hung down to the ankles with a split down the front leading up to a diagonal double-breasted closure just above the waist.  Three brass buckles closed from just left of the navel up diagonally to the left pectoral muscle, while the right closed from his sternum diagonally to the right shoulder.  That closure doubled as the rank insignia.   Five black through-straps with bronze buckles for a warrant officer.  There was room for ten of the straps, but he wouldn’t gain any more unless he was elected to be a commissioned officer, at which point he’d add officer straps until he had to start replacing the ones he had.</p><p>The basic uniform was on, it was time to put on the other pieces, because there was always extra stuff, particularly for formal occasions.  Most muggle militaries used braids of cord hung under the left shoulder to designate staff officers.  Wizards didn’t, that was done with a cape that snapped on to a pair of  loops on his shoulders, this one had a black back and a red interior lining, with margins and edges in gold.  He slipped a black flat cap on the top of his head and a pair of black leather gloves over his hands, and he was ready to go. </p><p>The halls of the castle were full of students so soon after classes got out, as people socialized, went to the library to do homework, but there were certain places where they were more common.  Konrad avoided those places near the great hall and library, or the various courtyards and hallways between classes.  Instead, he took the side-passages that absolutely riddled the castle and met up with Professor Dumbledore just inside the great set of doors that guarded the entrance from courtyard the bridge to Hogsmeade.</p><p>“Professor.” Konrad nodded.  </p><p>“Mr. Albrecht, oh, sorry.  You’re on duty.” Dumbledore winked “Offizier Albrecht.” </p><p>“Believe me, Herr Professor, it is strange enough to me that I would not have taken issue with the oversight.  Shall we?”</p><p>“Yes, we shall.” Dumbledore simply walked forward and the massive iron-strapped oak doors opened of their own accord.  Konrad followed in his wake and was immediately hit by a blast of winter cold that didn’t get through the enchantments on his uniform.  The wind didn’t even sting his face.</p><p>They descended the staircase and crossed the courtyard to the Hogsmeade bridge.  The far end of the bridge had a pair of pillars where the perimeter fence that served as a ward anchor around the Hogwarts grounds converged.  That excluded Hogsmeade from the defenses and permitted the unfettered coming and going of wizards in the village.</p><p>Which was also why Aurors crawled all over the town, and why one of them was flanking a second figure as he passed over through the pillars.  It was still too far to see who everyone was of course, not through the wind and snow.  </p><p>As they got closer, Konrad recognized Nymphadora Tonks.  Her hair wasn’t spiked, it was too cold for that.  Instead she had it underneath a cap, but Konrad could tell it was as white as chalk from the few escaped strands.  Marius was actually standing, with the aid of a cane for balance, but standing.  He’d also filled out his frame somewhat even from Konrad’s last visit all of a month before.  His uniform was almost identical to Konrad’s, save that the through-straps were gold and there were six of them, indicating that he was a KomBrig, or direct commander of a brigade.  </p><p>Konrad stepped forward in front of Dumbledore and snapped a salute.  It was a two-step motion that he learned in childhood: first the solidarity fist held from his arm at a right angle to the line of his shoulder, then into a more traditional military salute.</p><p>“<em>Verbindungsoffizier Albrecht, zu Ihren ewigen Diensten, KomBrig Levine</em>.”  The eternal part wasn’t formally necessary.  That part was personal.  </p><p>“<em>KomBrig Levine, ewig zu Ihnen Diensten</em>.” Marius returned the salute and then smiled and switched to English.  “Konrad, as much as being able to order you around turns me on, you can drop the formality.”</p><p>Tonks choked on air “Wait what?”</p><p>“Oh, uh, yes.” Konrad pulled himself together because while he should have expected that and really wanted to see where that line of thought went, now was not the time to explore those possibilities. “Nymphadora Tonks, Albus Dumbledore; this is KomBrig Marius Levine, commander of the Expeditionary Forces of the Zauberer Deutsche Demokratische Republik.”</p><p>“Also Konrad’s boyfriend.  Honestly <em>mein Schatz</em>…” Marius chided him.  Dumbledore was completely unflappable but Tonks looked very confused, but also strangely excited, and Marius caught it too.  “You can’t see the look on your face Tonks, but it’s priceless!  If you will permit me a small indulgence?  This is a formal date, afterall.  Our first in a long while.”  Marius took a few steps forward and put out his hand, palm down.  </p><p>Konrad felt himself blush and met him half-way, reaching for and taking Marius’ hand in his own, then bowed formally bringing the gloved hand to his lips in the process.  Their hand positions seamlessly transitioned, and Marius did the same thing.  </p><p>Konrad let Marius take the lead and Marius used his own power to take that next step and collide with him bodily.  It was almost like the old days as they held each other in a tight embrace.  Konrad didn’t have to support Marius’ whole body weight, and could squeeze without being afraid Marius would break.  He was thin, but not wasted away.  Marius kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear.</p><p>“<em>Ich hätte mich fast umgebracht, damit ich dich heute Nacht aus deiner Uniform holen kann</em>.”</p><p>That particular suggestion roused a particular ravenous beast in Konrad’s soul, and he practically purred, laying his own kiss on Marius’ upper throat just above his shirt collar. </p><p>“Wow, you two are… intense.” Tonks said.  “Is this some sort of Sacred Band of Thebes thing?”</p><p>Konrad and Marius both laughed and pulled away, only to link arms.  “A bit like that, yes.” Konrad replied.  “Professor, would you be at all opposed to a brief meeting before or after the party?”</p><p>Dumbledore tilted his head.  “Of course.  Though it will have to be before, as I am scheduled to depart during it.  If you would both take my arm?” He held out his left arm.  “Tonks, a pleasure as always.  Do try to stay warm my dear.”</p><p>“Always, headmaster.  I’ve even grown a layer of fur under my robes.” She said.  </p><p>“Haha!  Splendid!” Both Germans laid hands on Dumbledore’s arm, and they disapparated, reappearing in his office to the squawk of Fawkes, his pet phoenix.  </p><p>Marius looked around the place, taking everything in.  “This is a magnificent office.  Frau Kohler amused herself by permitting the portraits of Stalin and Trotsky to insult each other...”  That having been remarked upon, Marius straightened himself up.  “At any rate Headmaster, I wanted to thank you.  You have been extraordinarily kind to Konrad, and given he’s the only family I have left, I appreciate it.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re rather welcome.  He’s a fine lad and I daresay quite the asset to the Order as well.” Dumbledore replied.  “Though I do suspect you wanted him to ask me to meet with you privately for another reason.”</p><p>“Yes.” Marius pulled a scroll, a proper one, complete with some kind of bone end-cap from somewhere Konrad couldn’t see, but probably within the robe closure.  He handed it to Dumbledore, who opened it up and read it.  </p><p>“If I am understanding this correctly, if I sign down here at the bottom, it gives you the legal authorization you need to commit combat troops in aid of a foreign allied paramilitary organization.  Namely the Order of the Phoenix.  That those troops would be at my overall direction and commanded locally by either you or Mr. Albrecht, and that in the event of my death that direction authority would pass to Mr. Potter or his designate?”</p><p>“Correct, Headmaster.” Konrad replied.  “Either way, as a member of both the Order and the ZVA, I would stay here to act as a liaison and we’d find ways to help in other ways should you refuse the offer of direct military aid.”</p><p>“We’re not like the Russians in Afghanistan, Professor Dumbledore.  We’re not here to take over just...we can’t afford Voldemort taking over the muggle government and we hate fascists for ideological and personal reasons.” Marius said, hoping against hope he’d sign the form, if Konrad was any judge of his voice tone.</p><p>“I can certainly understand why.” Dumbledore replied.  “I remember the Parallel War, as you call it in the East.  Terrible business.  Fighting Grindelwald was the hardest thing I’ve ever done, and the Eastern half of the conflict was an atrocity.” He took the scroll over to his desk and laid it out on oak, then pulled a quill and ink from the drawer.  “You’ll make sure Harry is prepared?”</p><p>“Yes.” Konrad replied with a curt nod. It was all but an admission to Marius that he had no intention of living for long.  It was then that Konrad saw Marius’ eyes widen, staring at the right hand that he was only just then actually seeing.  Marius looked into Konrad’s eyes, and Konrad nodded.  Marius mouthed but gave no voice to the question ‘<em>Weiß Harry es schon?</em>’  To that, Konrad shook his head and put his finger to his lips.  Marius nodded, but looked stricken</p><p>Dumbledore signed the document, and, standing up from his desk and walking around it, passed it back to Marius.   “Make sure no one ever has to sign a document like this again, would you?”</p><p>“We will professor.”  Marius agreed whole-heartedly.</p><hr/><p>As Konrad and Marius approached the entrance hall, they weren’t too far away from Harry and Luna.  There were a lot of girls glaring at Luna with undisguised envy and loathing, having been ‘selected’ by the ‘Chosen One’ as she had been.  Marius and Konrad were also making something of a stir, if the whispers were any indication.  Konrad with another man?  Most of them had never seen that before and certainly would not have imagined Konrad.  It wasn’t affronted whispering, just incomprehension.</p><p> </p><p>“Ich frage mich, ob sie in der Dur-Tonart singen werden?” Marius asked, and leaned over to kiss Konrad on the cheek.  It increased the volume of the whispers and mutterings but didn’t change their tonal quality.  Konrad had an idea that made him giggle inside.  </p><p>“Erlaub mir?” Konrad stopped and pulled Marius into a deep passionate kiss that wasn’t at all diminished by the fact that he was trying to see if his fellow students could be played like a piano for his boyfriend’s curiosity.  The surprised gasp sounded like the minor key though. After a moment that was too short, Marius pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.  </p><p> </p><p>“Du bist schrecklich. Ein fantastischer Küsser. But you’re terrible.” He gave Konrad a little peck on the nose and they kept going toward the marble staircase that would lead them up to Slughorn’s office where the party was taking place within.  On their way, they could make out Harry’s conversation with Luna.  </p><p>"Did you hear, there's supposed to be a vampire coming?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Rufus Scrimgeour?" Luna asked for clarification, and the fact that Konrad knew she was being completely serious made him snicker.</p><p>"I, what?" said Harry, obviously disconcerted. "You mean the Minister of Magic?"</p><p>"Yes, he's a vampire," said Luna matter-of-factly. "Father wrote a very long article about it when Scrimgeour first took over from Cornelius Fudge, but he was forced not to publish by somebody from the Ministry. Obviously, they didn't want the truth to get out!"</p><p>“Is she joking?” Marius asked “Or is she a little bit crazy?”  Konrad had asked himself that same question.  He still didn’t know and shrugged.  He kinda figured the answer was both, because those wrackspurts had been real. </p><p>"I am not entirely sure." Konrad replied.</p><p>“She is precious and must be protected at all costs.” It wasn’t actually an order per se, but Konrad would do it just so Marius wouldn’t be sad, to say nothing of the fact that he adored her.</p><p>“Jawohl, Herr KomBrig.” Konrad smirked.  </p><p>As they approached Slughorn's office and the sounds of laughter, music, and loud conversation were growing louder with every step they took.</p><p>The doors opened, Harry and Luna stepped inside, then they closed again.  Marius and Konrad got closer and they opened up on a space that was far and away larger than it had any right to be.  Slughorn's office had become a smallish ballroom</p><p>The ceiling and walls were done up with emerald, gold, and crimson hangings so the inside resembled the interior of a huge medieval tent, with what looked like a magically sheltered balcony out the back. The whole area was bathed in the red light cast by a golden lamp that housed several real faeries, each a brilliant speck of light.  The whole area was crowded with some areas being downright stuffy.  Several other students who hadn’t been invited were dressed in what Konrad could only describe as penguin suites serving drinks and food to the actual guests.  </p><p>One of them was Neville.  </p><p>Harry was a bit busy being accosted by Slughorn and being asked if he wanted a biography written about him.  Harry was fending that off as best he could, and Luna took that opportunity to find Neville Longbottom’s tall form and attach herself to him. </p><p>“Oh!  Hi Luna.  I thought you were here with Harry.” He exclaimed, happy to see her but looking a bit sad. </p><p>“Oh, I am, but not <em> with </em> him you see.  He was kind enough to help me get in to spend the evening with you.” Luna replied, beaming.  Neville turned a few new shades of red, but the happy kind.</p><p>Now that they were actually in the English-speaking party, Marius switched languages to English.  “Okay, that was very sweet of Harry to do.”</p><p>“Ja it was.  From the looks of it we may need to perform a rescue operation.” Konrad led Marius to a table full of cheeses and beer “I would honestly recommend the stilton.”  he glanced over and Marius was already stuffing his face with crackers and brie.</p><p>“Don’t let me have any prosciutto, I don’t want to be a terrible Jew.” Marius joked around a mouthful of cheese.  He did <em> try </em> to keep the Kashrut, but was sometimes a terrible Jew.  </p><p>Konrad couldn’t help himself. “If you’re that much of a stickler, lover, the late-evening plans are going to be a problem…” Konrad waggled his eyebrows.</p><p>“Ha!  That’s a product of the reaction to the Babylonian Exile, not a commandment from Elohim.  But even if it’s not, no one is going to stone me to death.”</p><p>Konrad made himself a little plate of various sorts of meat, cheese, and exotic fruits; and grabbed a glass of wine.  He wouldn’t be waited on.  Marius did the same, except that he left the meat off.  What neither of them noticed while they were wrapped up in each other and such new and interesting things as papaya that they’d never had in Germany, was that Ron had materialized right next to Marius.</p><p>“So any idea when Harry will escape Slughorn’s clutches?” Ron asked and Marius jerked from the slight startle.  “Sorry.”</p><p>“Whew.” Marius took a deep breath.  “It’s okay.   And no, unfortunately, no idea whatsoever.  You must be Ron!”</p><p>“Cheers, mate!  You must be Marius.  Good to see you’re almost right as rain.” </p><p>Konrad looked back in that general direction while the two of them introduced themselves.  There was a vampire, but he was behaving himself, and Harry wasn’t there.  He reappeared with Hermione a few minutes later.  “I don’t care how much or for what I need to be <em>‘collected’</em> I am not letting him write my biography.” Harry groaned.  </p><p>“Oh, Harry.” Marius pulled out the document. “It is done.”</p><p>“Oh good!” Harry sounded relieved.  “I was afraid he wouldn’t sign.  Did he take much convincing?”</p><p>“Surprisingly no.” Konrad replied.  </p><p>“Would you like to find someplace a bit more private?” Hermione said, looking around.  “I’d say switch to German but that leaves us out.” She paused “Hermione Granger by the way.”  She extended her hand for shaking purposes and Marius took it.  </p><p>“Marius.  Good to meet you Hermione.  Konrad here sings your praises in his letters.  Both of yours, really.”</p><p>“Really?” Ron asked, not about Hermione obviously, but about himself.  Both Hermione and Harry kissed his cheek.</p><p>“Balcony?  It doesn’t look like anyone is there.” He took Konrad’s arm in his and Konrad quickly charmed both their little plates to follow in their wake. While they walked, they passed by Sybil Trelawny having a conversation with Luna and Neville.  </p><p>"The Aurors are part of the Rotfang Conspiracy, I thought everyone knew that. They're planning to bring down the Ministry of Magic from within using a combination of Dark Magic and gum disease." Harry snorted his own mead and Hermione just about lost it given that her parents were dentists, but they kept going.  The best part was that Sybil was eating it up.  Luna managed to catch Konrad’s eye and winked.  </p><p>When they got out to the balcony, Konrad was outright giddy.  “Leute, Luna winked at me back there.  It <em> is </em> performance art!” He paused.  “At least partially because Wrackspurts are clearly real.</p><p>“Konrad, are you sure you haven't gone completely barmy, at long last?” Ron asked.</p><p>“I am more than okay.  I have been asking myself that question since the day I met her.  Is she crazy, or fucking with us?  And the answer is yes!  Yes she is a little bit gehirneskrank, but she is also fucking with us, and it is beautiful!” While he was saying that he pulled two cigarettes out of his pack and offered one to Marius, who took it.  Both Germans made sure to stand next to the balcony rail and downwind from the others.  </p><p>“Oh not both of you…” Hermione mourned for their lungs but it was pro-forma.  She’d long since gotten used to it.  </p><p>“Only occasionally. And not at all for the last eighteen months.” Marius replied. Konrad lit Marius’ for him, then his own.  “I was wondering the same thing about her actually,” For the benefit of the others  “Luna is officially my favorite person not on this balcony right now.”</p><p>“We can make sure you’re introduced properly.” Harry said, and briefly ducked out.  He returned a moment later with Luna trying to convince Neville to just leave off being a waiter.</p><p>“It’s demeaning to you Neville.” She said</p><p>“I know but I did agree to do it.  Besides, it’s worth it to eavesdrop.  No one notices the bloke carrying cheese, and I might learn something interesting.” Neville replied, and Konrad thought that was fair.</p><p>“He has good spy instincts.” Konrad said to Luna, shrugging with his hands in a <em>‘what can you do?’</em> gesture.  </p><p>“That’s true I suppose.” Luna’s outfit was magnificently insane.  Spangled silver robes, radish earrings; her spectrospecs made her look like a prismatic demented owl. “Konrad, you have remarkably fewer Wrackspurts than the last time.  But I think I see why.  The same goes for you, Harry.”</p><p>“Luna, you let Konrad in on the joke, you don’t have to keep it up with us.” Hermione said, not unkindly.</p><p>“Oh, well, not everything I say is a joke, you see.  Wrackspurts are real, you can see them with the Spectrospecs.” She took hers off and handed them to Hermione. “Try them on.  I designed them myself, actually.”</p><p>Which was damned impressive for a fifth year student.</p><p>Hermione did, and looked around.  “This is remarkable!  They’re like little moths flittering around everyone’s heads.”</p><p>“They feed off your worries and make your brain fuzzy.” Luna explained. “They start going away when you’re happy.” Then she rapidly changed subjects, and languages.  She turned to look at Marius and introduced herself in a somewhat halting but formal German, and extended her hand.  “Guten Abend.  Ich heiße Luna Lovegood.  Es ist mir eine Freude Sie zu treffen.” </p><p>Harry, Hermione and Ron were a bit stunned that she pulled that out of her hat, but Konrad wasn’t shocked.  She was fluent in Old English, afterall.  For his part, Marius smiled warmly and genuinely, reaching all the way to his eyes, and with all the necessary formality kissed her white-gloved hand.  He also made sure to speak more slowly and use somewhat simplified vocabulary to make sure she understood.</p><p>“Marius Levine, und die Freude ist mein, Fraulein Lovegood.” He gave her a sly look.  “Is that why you let Konrad in on the joke?  You overheard us?”</p><p>“It is.” She replied.  “I know no one believes me, even about the stuff that’s real.  So I thought that if I act a bit barking, it’s a good test to see who was worth spending time with, even if it got me bullied.  You all put a stop to the bullying and have only ever laughed <em> with </em> me, so it was time to let the façade drop.  I told Neville a while ago.”</p><p>“We won’t tell anyone, Luna.” Ron said.  “It’s even better now that I know you’re taking the piss.  Do you just come up with things like the Rotfang Conspiracy on the fly or do you work it out?”</p><p>“Improvised.  Professor Trelawney is too easy.” Luna looked up toward the sky a bit contemplatively.  “But her perception of reality is a bit warped to start with, isn’t it?” Luna dropped her voice down to a near whisper and leaned in “It’s the booze.”</p><p>At that exact moment, the commotion started.  With a great deal of shouting and scuffling, Argus filch was dragging Draco Malfoy by the ear toward Professor Slughorn.</p><p>"Professor Slughorn," Filch wheezed, though he did have a maniacal gleam in his eye "I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him with an invitation?"</p><p>Malfoy looked absolutely furious while pulled free of Filch’s grip. "All right, I wasn't invited!" he yelled. "I was trying to gate crash, happy?"</p><p>"No, I'm not!" which was a vicious lie from Filch. "You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the headmaster say that nighttime prowling's out, unless you've got permission, didn't he, eh?"</p><p>"That's all right, Argus, that's all right," said Slughorn, waving a hand "It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party . Just this once, we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco.” Filch’s facial expression went from gleeful to frustrated disappointment in about a heartbeat, but Draco looked equally unhappy.  Like he didn’t actually want to stay, but got caught doing something else.  This piqued Konrad’s interest, and Harry’s as well, who was leaning in to catch every whisper.  </p><p>Konrad caught sight of Professor Snape, who looked pissed off and possibly a bit afraid.  Filch turned and shuffled away, muttering darkly to himself about professors being soft.  Malfoy was recovering his dignity, and thanked Slughorn for his generosity.  </p><p>"It's nothing, nothing," said Slughorn, waving away Malfoy's thanks. "I did know your grandfather, after all...."</p><p>"He always spoke very highly of you, sir," said Malfoy quickly, which sounded too fast like grandpa Malfoy had never said anything of the kind. "Said you were the best potion-maker he'd ever known."  It was well-calculated flattery.</p><p>Konrad hadn’t actually seen Malfoy up close since the start of term.  The confident if aggressively fascistic boy from last year was basically gone, it didn’t look like he’d slept in days.  </p><p>"I'd like a word with you, Draco," said Snape suddenly.</p><p>"Now, Severus," said Slughorn, hiccuping again, "it's Christmas, don't be too hard-"</p><p>Snape wasn’t having any of that, wheeling on Slughorn "I am his Head of House, and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise, to be," said Snape curtly. "follow me, Draco."</p><p>Snape practically pulled Draco out, and Harry stood there on the balcony, looking somewhat irresolute.  Then his expression hardened.  “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>“Don’t get caught.” Konrad cautioned him, knowing immediately what Harry was up to.</p><p>“I won’t.” Harry assured him, and disappeared into the crowd of people inside.  </p><p>Harry didn’t get back for about thirty minutes, but by then the little group was off the balcony and mingling.  Konrad and Marius were chit-chatting with the vampire, whose name was evidently Sanguini.  Fascinating character; avoided feeding on people by way of rabbits.  </p><p>When Harry did get back he didn’t say anything immediately; instead he just settled in with Ron and Hermione who were in a cluster of other people listening to the stories of some old warhorse or another.  </p><p>At length though, the party was starting to wind down and they had a talk to attend to.  On the way out, Konrad and Marius stopped to wait for Harry, Ron, and Hermione as Harry once again had to extract himself from Professor Slughorn.</p><p>“What was that old guy talking about?” Marius asked.  </p><p>“The old coffin-dodging war-criminal from Belgium you mean?” Hermione asked.  “He was part of a magical secrecy taskforce in the Congo.”</p><p>“It was like he was proud of it.” Ron said, looking particularly haunted “He kept haranguing our Ministry for pulling out and ‘leaving the job half-done’.  It was like watching two dragons collide in mid-air, I couldn’t pull myself away.”</p><p>“But it was interesting.” Harry followed up as they all walked down the marble staircase to  the ground floor, into completely desolate hallways. “I could swear Professor Binns mentioned something about that but I can’t for the life of me recall anything in detail.”</p><p>“He’s bloody dead!  That’s justification to replace him innit?” Ron just started ranting.  “No one taught by him manages anything above an Acceptable on their History of Magic OWL, no one! Not even my brother Charlie!  It’s a bunch of bollocks!  Why doesn’t Dumbledore replace him?”</p><p>Hermione looked a bit contemplative at that before speaking “What if the Ministry won’t let him?”  The other two went silent.  Marius and Konrad shared a significant look, if she was going the way they thought she was going… “If I were the Ministry, and keep in mind that some of those wizards are old enough to have participated in the brutality of the British Empire, I might be a bit relieved that students at Hogwarts aren’t learning about it.  But then, I don't actually know what involvement the Ministry had.”</p><p>“We’re going to get into that in my little talk. Rather thoroughly.” Marius assured them.</p><hr/><p>There were about a hundred students in what had, at one point in the distant past, been a large lecture hall devoted to teaching a single subject to every single student in a given year.  Konrad figured it probably dated to the period when the British Empire was in full swing and Hogwarts had a much larger student body from all over the crown dominions.  But he couldn’t be sure.   Since then, it had grown disused, but the magic inherent in the school kept everything in good repair.  </p><p>He’d hoped for more.  There were around three hundred students split between Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, And Ravenclaw students fifth through seventh years.  About a third wasn’t bad, but Konrad expected a certain amount of attrition would whittle that down, optimistically he was hoping that fifty would stay when the time came.  That would be enough to build on.</p><p>The stage was empty except for a chair and small table with two pitchers of water, a glass, and several small vials full of something that looked like soil.  In addition, there was a brazier full of dry wood and grass.  Marius managed to make walking out onto a stage an act of gravitas, using the fact that he needed the cane as a badge that he’d done his bit, and lend him credibility that his very young age would otherwise undermine.</p><p>Konrad was practically buzzing with excitement.  When he was younger, before the bad times, Marius had spent hour after hour pouring over every text in muggle and wizard history and archeology he could get his hands on. Here, he’d have been sorted into Ravenclaw before the hat was even on his head.  The look of pure radiance on his face as he got to indulge his real intellectual passion was absolutely priceless.</p><p>“Guten abend, students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  My name is Marius Levine, and if you cannot tell from the accent, I am also German.  You might be asking why a German is here to talk about Deatheaters, ja?”</p><p>There were a bunch of nods from the audience, who were looking at him a bit skeptically.  </p><p>“The reason why is that Deatheaters are just the British version of something that we Germans have a long history with.  Fascists. If you’ll give me a moment, I can’t use magic for this.” He paused for a moment, considering what he could get away with.  “Did anyone’s ancestors, muggle or wizard, fight in the British Expeditionary Force in 1940?”</p><p>Seamus Finnigan raised his hand “Me muggle granda.” Which resolved a question for Konrad.  Northern-Irish, probably. </p><p>“Would it be okay if I got a drop of your blood?  It isn’t harmful, but it’s ritual magic.  I’ll be using my own too.”</p><p>“Uh.” Seamus looked a bit squeamish about it but when Marius produced a small lancet and a capillary tube, he nodded “Just do it.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Marius stepped forward, and leaned over Konrad who took that moment to just enjoy his scent.  He pricked Seamus’ finger and collected a few drops of blood into the tube.  “It will be cool, I promise.”  </p><p>Once he returned to the platform Marius took out a small knife and a flint striker to ignite a fire that burst into existence in the dry kindling and spread quickly to the dry fuel.  </p><p>“‘El yedy hedm hezh, shebv aney nevten lek.” Marius chanted in Hebrew and drew a second knife - one not dulled by striking a flint - across the palm of his left hand, cutting it open and spilling his blood into the fire.  </p><p>“Lepy hemtenvet halh aney m'eneyq lek.” He picked up the little vails of soil, and sprinkled small amounts of each of them into the flames.</p><p>“Aney qevra lervhevt hemteym. Aney qevra lervhevt harets.” The flames then changed color from orange to a deep forest green highlighted in blue.</p><p>“Herah ley at h'eber kepy sherayet avetv. Herah ley at hhevvh kemv shheva. Revhevt hemteym vharets aney qevra lek!” At the end,  Marius used one of the pitchers of water to partially douse the flames.   Some of it died, but some of the fuel still burned and crackled sending a continuous stream of smoke, steam, and ash into the room, but they didn’t spread.  Rather, they formed into an orb above Marius’ head.  </p><p>“Also” in German, not English “As long as that fire smolders, which should be a while, I’ll have visuals.  Um, I should warn you, this is ritual divination to see the past.  I don’t know what in particular it is going to dredge up, just a rough idea.  But it could be bad.  If you need to leave, that’s okay.  If you need to cry, that’s okay.  If I need to cry, which I probably will; Konrad, you know what to do.”</p><p>“Jawohl.” Konrad affirmed affectionately.  The answer was of course to get up there and hold him.</p><p>Marius cast that orb behind and above him, and it spread out into a scene, not in stills like photos, but simulacra of reality as it existed at the time of the events. </p><p>Gellert Grindelwald leading an army of wizards in an all-out assault on the British Expeditionary Force at Dunkirk, being defended by other wizards from the British and French ministries of magic.  Artillery and spells rained down on the beaches while wizards on brooms aided the RAF in shooting down Stuka dive-bombers.</p><p>The scene melted away and shifted to show other wizards in SS uniforms fighting tooth and nail in the ruins of a city by the Volga River against other wizards wearing the red star of the Wizard Soviet Socialst Republic. Muggle soldiers rescued from ambushes by wizards apparating in to annihilate soldiers of the Wehrmacht, others being obliterated by SS officers collapsing buildings on top of them through acts of will. </p><p>“The muggle Adolph Hitler and the dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald, used their armies to murder forty million civilians, their Japanese allies killed even more.  Eleven million of them were killed in death camps like this one at Auschwitz-Birkenau, where over a million innocent souls passed beyond the veil forever.”</p><p>Marius threw his wand-hand out in a circular motion and enveloped the assembled students within Auschwitz.  At the trains families were torn apart and sorted into one line going off to the left where young children and their mothers, the old, the sick, went into a large building and only ash emerged; and another line which went into the camp proper.  Some tried to fight back, to at least go with their families.  They were shot.  Bodies were shoveled out of the trains.  </p><p>He moved the scene inside the camp, where emaciated people were forced to work and scrounge for starvation rations while men in expensively tailored uniforms tormented and shot anyone who displeased them.  Everyone could smell the rancid odors of piss, blood, shit, death, and despair.  A miasma of fog and smoke hung in the air all around them, and within that smoke hooded figures drifted hither and thither, grabbing people in the depths of their misery and feeding from them, sucking out what joyful memories they still clung to until eventually there was nothing left.  Unable to see the Dementors or grasp what was happening, people died where they stood.  </p><p>Several students gagged or vomited, others wept.  Everyone else starred in ashen silence.  But Marius was not heartless.  </p><p>After about fifteen seconds of that nightmare, the simulacra faded to be replaced by a tropical beach that Konrad found distinctly familiar.  The waves crashed against the sandy shoreline as the tide rose and little crabs skittered about their business, seagulls plucked them from the sand and devoured them.  Dolphins chased fish up practically onto the beach and played just off-shore.  Konrad could smell the salty air and feel the warm tropical seabreeze against his skin. </p><p>“That is what fascism does.  And make no mistake, what Voldemort wants to do will make the scene you just saw look like the pleasant scene I am showing you now.  He views all muggles and anyone descended from them as being dirty and polluted, like Grindelwald did; and how Hitler saw Jews, Slavs, Socialists, Homosexuals, the Roma, The Disabled, non-whites: fit only to be enslaved prior to the Final Solution:  destruction.”</p><p>“But why?  What does… You Know Who have against me da?” Seamus asked, he’d been the one to vomit, and Dean offered him a handkerchief to clean off his nose and chin. “What’s Dean ever done to ‘im?”</p><p>“Exist.” Marius replied.  “That’s all.  But what you’re really asking is a bit deeper, and answering it requires an understanding of the historical development of our societies, and from that the evolution wizard supremacy, and of class-struggle.”</p><p>A tall boy stood up at that point, interrupting Marius in a posh and somewhat nasally voice.  Brown hair parted on the right wearing Hufflepuff colors, and with one might consider a very strong chin.  “All that is bad, I grant.  But you’re obviously a communist like Konrad is and isn’t Communism just as bad?  Muggle communists killed something like a hundred million people in the twentieth century.” Justin Finch-Fletchley stated it as a fact.  The affronted murmur from much of the rest of the class meant Marius couldn’t just hand-wave it away, and other than an eye-twitch Konrad noticed, he took it in stride.</p><p>“Did they? Marius asked “And where did you learn that?”</p><p>“School, sir.” At least Justin was polite. “Back in my muggle fifth year.”</p><p>“I see.” Marius nodded.  “And the British government, the one actively engaged in a Cold War against the communist countries, would never misattribute deaths or make numbers up out of whole cloth to persuade its people to hate the other side?  Remember the lies the Ministry told about Harry last year?  The lengths they went to?”</p><p>“Well, sure.  I suppose they might, but I have a hard time believing they just made that up.” Justin replied, looking a bit cross.</p><p>“That depends on the definition of made up.  See, as humans get better off, they have fewer kids because they no longer need them for farm labor and they no longer need five kids to ensure two survive.  Would you count the kids never born because a mother started using contraceptives after her second child as a death?” Marius asked. </p><p>“Well, no, that’s completely mad.” Just allowed.  “They did that?” </p><p>“Absolutely!  If a country gets invaded, do you count the invading soldiers killed as a victim of the invaded country?  How about the soldiers and civilians the enemy soldiers kill?”</p><p>“No, that seems particularly dishonest to me actually.  If I were in the business of tabulating deaths, I would count them all as killed by the invading army.” A Pause. “The British muggles did that, didn’t they?”</p><p>“Them and every other country opposing the USSR.  They also counted deaths due to unpreventable crop failures, and car accidents.” Marius replied, while most of the rest of the class sounded either offended in their mutterings, or snickered.</p><p>“Well, what’s the real number?” Justin asked.  “Because I know Stalin’s purges took out a few million.”</p><p>“I don’t know, to be honest.  But it’s not <em>that</em> high.  Were Stalin’s purges excessive? Yes.  But again, to get death counts in the millions you have to assume everyone who was sent to prison died.  They didn’t.”</p><p>“So you’re just quibbling about the exact number of people who were slaughtered?” Justin asked, starting to sound frustrated and cross. Konrad understood it, a lot of what he thought he knew he didn’t.  </p><p>“No.  But we should understand it.  Why did Stalin send too many people to gulags?” Marius asked.  </p><p>“Because he was a monster?” Justin said, but also asked because he clearly never seriously considered the question.</p><p>“Was he?  Imagine you’re in his position.  You’re trying to rapidly develop your economy and rebuild after a devastating civil war so your people can survive.  Your enemies - which are everyone around you - just got done invading you and might try again at any time.  You know they’re sending in spies and saboteurs. There’s recently been a famine in Ukraine and local landlord-farmers were burning their own crops because they don’t want to lose their serfs to collectivization.  You have a hundred and fifty million people depending on you.  What do you do?”</p><p>“I-I don’t know.” Justin admitted.</p><p>“Exactly.  What the USSR ended up doing was killing some of those farmer-landlords, moving others to different regions; and they instituted an intense state-security apparatus to deal with the spies and saboteurs.  They found multiple high-level infiltrators and unmasked two coup plots.  The whole politburo panicked, and innocent people got sent to the gulags.  Most survived. Many didn’t.  But can you honestly say, if you were in that hot-seat, that there was anything else you could have realistically done?”</p><p>“Probably not, maybe I’d have figured something out, maybe not.  But I also have the benefit of hindsight.” Justin conceded.  </p><p>“Right.  And I am certainly not saying Stalin was a nice man.  He really wasn’t. He did some terrible things.” Marius shrugged. "But if we're going to learn anything from his mistakes, we have to understand what those mistakes were and how they happened.  Not just moralize about them."</p><p>“Right, well, what terrible things did he do?” Justin asked.</p><p>“Konrad, what do you have, just off the top of your head?” Marius asked.  So Konrad stood up and addressed Justin directly, counting up from his outstretched thumb.  </p><p>“He abandoned the Republicans in Spain, the Molotov-Ribbentrop Pact should never have happened, he treated the Poles very badly, Lysenkoism in agriculture was a <em> terrible </em> mistake, he never should have invaded Finland, he allowed the re-criminalization of homosexuality, he failed to take decisive-enough action to curb the excesses of the purges, he let Beria continue existing, and he pushed a line regarding social democracy inside the Comintern that was counterproductive to curbing Fascism in Germany.” Konrad rattled it off, and he was sure he could think of more, but it would suffice.  </p><p>“Humanity is messy.” Marius said.  “People make mistakes, or fall victim to their own prejudices, and others can pay for it. And that is the key difference between ideologies.  When someone starves to death, we consider it a failure we need to fix.  A Fascist intentionally starves that person to death.  While a Capitalist...doesn’t care.  The brutal logic of capitalism mandates that some people starve.”</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Justin asked, dumbfounded.  </p><p>“Every year over nine million muggles starve to death.  The world produces enough food to feed them all, but think about it.  If a loaf of bread costs you one pound sterling, someone in Kenya who doesn’t make that much per day can’t buy bread.”</p><p>“Can you maybe translate that into wizard currency?” Neville asked.  “I’ll be honest, I’ve never really had to deal with muggle money.”</p><p>“Oh!  Right.  Sorry.  In Germany we used the same currency as the muggles.  Uh… Scheiße.  Konrad, what’s that conversion?”</p><p>Konrad didn’t get to answer, Hermione got to it first.  “It comes to around two sickles, depending on the exchange rate.  Ultimately a billion muggles right now don’t even make that much per day.”</p><p>A collective horrified murmur filled the room and Justin looked like the wind just got taken from his sails. “So, what I’m going to ask of you, all of you, is that you leave whatever propaganda you’ve heard at the door, and focus on what you see in front of you.” Marius said.  “Think you can do that?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah I guess I can.” Justin Finch-Fletchley replied.</p><p>“Good.  So where was I?  Ah yes.  Wizard-supremacy and class-struggle.  Before I begin, I should let you know that because of time and magical limitations, I can only cover what was going on in Europe and the Mediterranean basin.  Eastern Asia, Africa, the to an extent the Americas… They are all fascinating and absolutely worthy of study.  However, their ancient history doesn’t shed much light on what’s going on here.  Now.  For the same reason, this has to be a human history.  If I start talking about Elves, Goblins, Trolls, Giants and all of that, well, they have their own histories that go back just as far as ours.  I would be here for weeks.”</p><p>Marius pulled his wand in and gathered the smoke and fog into an orb above his head, and then threw it up against the wall to resolve into the inside of a cave, wrapping the class in it’s damp and slightly chilly air, lit and warmed only by a campfire.  Konrad recognized it from a site that was found in a cave in Bayern.  The cave-drawings were basically stick figures drawn in yellow and red ochre, fleeing from a large winged beast that was readily identifiable as a dragon.  There were others present as well; simulacra of early humans, cooking some kind of meat by the fire and speaking in some language that bore no resemblance to anything he’d ever heard.  A hand reached out, and drew some more yellow ochre onto the stone.  </p><p>“Wizards have always existed.” Marius explained.  “At least as far back as humanity remembers, before metal, before writing, even before farming.  We have existed, using our at-that-time primitive magics to help our communities.  We cured the sick, fought off magical beasts, helped in the hunt.”  </p><p>Marius then swept his wand horizontally and the single false-world changed to a sequence of two.  The first showed the great Egyptian capital city of Memphis, this time from the vantage point of a boat on the river Nile. It’s absolutely massive temple complex loomed over the dwellings of the free persons and slaves who made up the bulk of the population.  Then the blue waters of the Nile turned red.</p><p>The next was of a man or women in a pastoral village shrouded in fog, summoning a bright blue bear to ward off a hooded spectre that was immediately recognizable as a Dementor.  Konrad didn’t know how Marius got this one.  He didn’t know the ritual that Marius used, but he figured he needed some sort of sympathetic link.  Maybe it was from Seamus’ ancestry?</p><p>“As time moved on, and muggles developed agriculture and started building villages and cities, the social roles wizards occupied changed.  In the smaller settlements, wizards did the same thing they always did.  They served as priests, healers, and protectors. In the larger cities, they set themselves up God-Kings, ruling over the muggles with an bronze fist.  The only challenge to their power came from other wizards, be they the powerful or the servile, which meant death and destruction on a catastrophic scale.”</p><p>The image of Egypt transformed into a photo-realistic recreation of the grim-reaper visiting every home in Egypt that didn’t have a lintel painted with lamb’s blood, killing every first born child. Strangled cries of babies killed in the middle of the night, mothers and fathers crying, wailing, throwing themselves into the streets in unrestrained grief.  It wavered again, to display the waters of the Red Sea crashing down on the Pharaoh and his armies as Hebrews huddled around Moses on the opposite shore.  The only sound was the roar of the sea that drowned out the cheers of the now-former slaves.</p><p>“This was before anyone systematized magic.  Everything was haphazard, usually ritualized, and attributed to spirits, totem animals, the intercession of Gods, or the wizard themselves being Divine.”</p><p>“So Jesus was just a wizard?” It was Lavender Brown, in the back. “Moses too?  All of them?”</p><p>“Maybe. Most miracles could be easily accomplished with spells.  The miracles that might be real are the ones that violate Gamp’s Law, but even then summoning rather than creation… Ultimately that’s a question of faith.  However, I have no problem being a religious Jew.  I can believe that Moses was a wizard sent by God to free my people from bondage just <em>fine</em>.” Marius winked at her.  </p><p>Marius paused to allow for a bit of discussion among the Hogwarts students.  Among the British a kind of nuclear submarine protestantism that surfaced for weddings, funerals, Christmas and Easter was very common.</p><p>Seamus was sitting behind Konrad and tapped him on the shoulder.  “What about you Konrad?  I don’t wanna believe that Jesus was lyin’.”</p><p>“Remember,” Konrad said “wizards back then thought that their magic was God, or Gods, or various spirits.  A wizard would pray, and magic would happen, and because it worked, obviously God answered them.”</p><p>Marius cleared his throat a few times, and the students started to settle down and pay attention again. “Now, when I said things changed later I meant it.” Marius continued, and the simulacra shifted again, this time it was a city, or what had once been a city, that was a complete and utter ruin.  Konrad had no idea where it even was except that he could see the ocean several miles away.</p><p> “At the end of the Bronze Age three thousand years ago, civilization in the Eastern Mediterranean collapsed. There are almost no written records of this period known to muggle or wizard, and the chaos was so severe that efforts to use divination like I’m using now have failed <em>miserably</em>.  All we know for certain is that entire civilizations were completely destroyed, even <em>literacy</em> was almost wiped out.  After it, God-King wizards disappear from history entirely to be replaced by muggle kings.  In the face of muggle persecution, it was the first time that wizards simply withdrew from muggle society, and practiced their craft in secret.  Miracles disappear from the historical record in this period, with a few notable exceptions such as Daniel, and Jesus of Nazareth.”</p><p>“That’s something that’s always bothered me.” Parvati Patil raised her voice. “How were wizards who were that powerful ever persecuted by muggles?  It doesn’t make a lot of sense.”</p><p>Marius didn't say anything, just pointed at Konrad, who stood up without preamble and addressed the class. “The magic we use today uses principles they hadn’t discovered yet.  They used self-taught geomantic rituals and the laws of sympathy and contagion.  But none of that was fast.  The result was that Hebrew wizards could bring down the walls of Jericho, but any one of them was vulnerable to a muggle with a knife.”</p><p>“Keep in mind, that the hedge-wizard who provided poultices to injured people still existed.” Marius elaborated.  “They were just not considered wizards and witches by the muggles with whom they lived.  Wizards faded from the collective memory of muggles, passed into legend, myth, and religion.  Advances in magical theory meant that, by the time of the fall of the Roman Empire, staff-yielding wizards with the first primitive charms, transfigurations, and hexes were living in secluded parts of europe.  But while we call them hedge-wizards today, the ones who stayed behind within muggle society were called something else.  Doctors, wise-women, mediums, priests.”</p><p>The prior imago of destroyed cities gave way to the march of human civilization, from the perspective of Marius’ own ancestors.  A rapid sequence of events from varying perspectives, the Babylonian Captivity, the return to Judea, the Greek and subsequently Roman conquests, the diaspora in which Jews were flung out across the world.  In parallel the development of early Germanic tribes, the battle of the Teutoburg Forest in which Varus lost his legions.  The fall of the Empire.  At this point the diaspora Jews who made up Marius’ family had lost their olive skin and intermarried with Germans and Slavs, but were still socially and religiously distinct. </p><p>But there was one particular historical scene that lingered.  A man, a muggle, stumbled soaking wet onto an embankment deep in a boggy fen to find a small village.  In the square there was a fire that burned an unnatural hue, the men and women sitting around it spoke to each other in a language that Konrad didn’t find familiar at all but sounded like they were trying to summon something up from the vasty deep.  </p><p>“It sounds like Welsh.” Colin said “But it isn’t.”</p><p>“Maybe it’s older?” One of the older sixth years speculated.</p><p>One of the men sitting at the fire noticed the intruder.  He leveled his staff and spat out an Aramaic phrase that was familiar to everyone in the lecture hall.</p><p>“Avada Kedavra.”</p><p>There was a green flash of light.  The poor man died instantly.  He fell backward and was swallowed up by the bog.</p><p>“Whenever people consider themselves separate from others, it is almost inevitable that the Other becomes Lesser.” Marius noted. “And this, fundamentally, is the origin of Wizard Supremacy.  I know it took a while, but we got there!” He joked and the assembled students laughed along with it.  “So at this point around the sixth century, you have two groups of wizards.  Those in isolation who created and benefited from those advancements; and those who still lived among muggles, who didn’t.”</p><p>“Wizard class-struggle centers around those two groups doesn’t it?” Colin asked in his slightly-high-pitched voice.</p><p>“We’ll get there, but yes.” Marius replied.  “So eager!  I approve.  What’s your name?”</p><p>“Colin Creevy.  Konrad got me reading last year.” He explained.  “But it’s hard not to have a good starting point in history.  Professor Binns is a ghost, who I don’t think was terribly interesting while he was alive, let alone after he snuffed it.” All hundred students reacted to that in some way, mostly snickering though a few giggles.  </p><p>“Ja, that’s why I am talking about the ancient stuff instead of treating it as a given.  History doesn’t have to be boring.  Had my life taken a slightly different turn, well, I wanted to be a historian.  I guess in a sense I still am.”</p><p>Marius moved his wand in that same horizontal motion, and the image shifted again. This time, it showed a wizard whispering into the ear of a man in mail armor carrying a sword. </p><p>“Merlin was a wizard raised somewhere within post-Roman Britain.  He took pity on the muggle Britons and decided to abandon the tradition of isolation and assist Arthur Pendragon in seeing off the Saxons.  And it worked, for a while.  I am sure every single one of you knows some version of that story, and personally I don't buy the idea that it was that selfless, but whatever.  In any case it caught on, and some wizards came out of isolation.   Rather than setting themselves up as Gods among Men, they became the court wizards of barons and kings, and in return were granted titles and feudal land tenure.  So what to do with those hedge-wizards who were usually the descendents of half-bloods and muggleborns?” Marius asked rhetorically.  </p><p>Someone from the back who Konrad didn’t recognize spoke up to answer the rhetorical question.  “Well, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric Gryffindor disagreed with Salazaar Slytherin about that, but they won.  I know Durmstrang never accepted muggleborns.  I don’t know about Beauxbatons.” </p><p>“The French… are a special case we’ll get to, but yes.  That question was debated across Europe.  Those who opposed training them properly did so on the grounds that they were not real wizards, that they were polluted by muggle blood.  This was also <em> convenient </em>, because they feared rebellion; and didn’t want those rebels having trained wizards at their side.  Those in favor of training them saw political and economic advantage in doing so, because they could exploit those wizards for military service and labor muggles couldn't do.  Hermione, would you mind explaining the basic concept of class-struggle to the class?”</p><p>“Of course.” Hermione stood up and used the same voice projection she used when an actual professor called on her in class. “Class-struggle is the conflict of interest between the ruling class and the working class.  The ruling class wants to give the workers as little as possible while retaining wealth for themselves, while the working class wants the opposite.  By giving them a chance at advancement and comfort that otherwise wouldn’t be possible, training muggleborns like me kept them from violently overthrowing the nobility.”</p><p>“Correct.  That question was answered differently on the continent when they elected to keep those wizards untrained, and suppressed peasant-wizard-rebellion in other ways.” </p><p>Marius swept his wand and changed the smokey vision once again.  This time, a hovel on the outskirts of a walled town, somewhere in what would one day become Germany.  What the class saw was a number of soldiers approaching another hovel with a priest leading them.  The soldiers broke down the door, and hauled a woman out.  She kicked, she screamed.  She yelled something in a low-germanic dialect that sounded a lot like Dutch, but wasn’t.  Konrad could understand enough of it through the root words though. <em>‘I am not a witch!’</em>.</p><p>“The witchhunter was prime among those methods. In a sickening display of cruelty, the pure-blood wizarding ruling class turned the medieval church on the hedge wizards, who were hunted down like dogs across the continent.  Not properly trained, they were as vulnerable to muggles as the ancient wizards were, except for those few who managed to secure an apprenticeship early in life.  And it stayed like this, in stasis, for hundreds of years.”</p><p>The historical vision gave way to one of the sacking of Magdeburg during the Thirty Years War.  A hostile army had just breached the city, there was fire everywhere.  Konrad knew what happened in a sack: murder, rape, the ransacking of everything that wasn’t nailed down.  Mercifully for him and the rest of the students, the particular resident of Madgeburg’s Jewish quarter who was one of Marius’ many-greats grancestors didn’t experience that fate directly.  He managed to get his family into the basement of their tiny shop, and bar the concealed door.  They could hear some of the screams outside, could hear the clanking of armor and the destruction as all of their worldly possessions were rifled through and stolen, but no one found the family hiding in terrified silence in the dark under their feet.</p><p>“In the sixteenth and seventeenth centuries, however, the Wars of Religion and the Thirty Years War drew wizardkind into conflict the likes of which had not been seen since the Bronze Age Collapse.  Combine that with the plague and resulting demographic changes, and the old feudal order was collapsing.  Until this time period, most farmland was held in common and governed collectively under feudal land tenure. But now there were fewer peasants, and it was more profitable for lords to consolidate the land under their private ownership and direct control.  This was as true for wizards - especially on the continent where the so-called middle class was smaller - as it was for muggles.”</p><p>Marius paused for a moment to take a drink of water and look longingly at the chair.  He seemed to think for a moment, and then gather himself and keep going.  </p><p>“This process displaced a lot of people, and caused a certain amount of unrest.  And because these communities were fully mixed, muggle lords had wizard problems, and started turning on their wizard peers - who also had wizard problems - politically, and began decrying wizards in public.  This led to an explosion of anti-wizard sentiment and the further rise of witchunters.  An isolation movement began to grow, and by 1689, the Statute was passed, which sequestered wizards into discrete communities and made it much easier for Wizard-lords like the Malfoys to turn the newly created Aurors against recalcitrant wizards and consolidate their newly-private latifundia and manufacturing enterprises. Notably, however, no one native to the New World, Africa, or Asia was present when the statute was ratified.”</p><p>Marius really was starting to look a haggard.  He paused and hobbled over to a chair, where he sat down and grabbed a drink of water “I’ve been up on my feet for a while and am on a cane for a reason.  Let’s say we take a ten minute break?  Stretch your legs, grab a drink, use the… Konrad what is the English word for Klo?”</p><p>“Bathroom.” Konrad replied.   </p><p>“Use the bathroom.  See you all in ten minutes.” Most of the students got up but didn’t really go anywhere, they were simply talking. As Konrad got up, he didn’t mean to eavesdrop but he picked up snippets.  It was mostly gossip, but a few were wanting Marius to come back and simply teach History of Magic.  He joined Marius, who’d transitioned from the chair to being sprawled out with zero weight on his legs, on the stage, and found that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were also joining him.  </p><p>“Liking it so far?” Marius asked “I will admit, I was afraid that talking about ancient history would bore people.”</p><p> “What was that spell you used?  It was brilliant.” Hermione asked excitedly, to the point that she was practically salivating.</p><p>“I had a feeling you would ask that…” He handed the parchment over to her and her eyes lit up like the sun.  “It’s a systematized version of an old ritual used by spirit mediums and seers to see the past, and in some cases, the present.  You have to tap into a ley-line though, and you can only really get detail if you have something that connects you to the events in question. Blood, soil, or some sort of artefact like pottery.”</p><p>“And that’s why you needed Seamus’ blood?  So we could see Dunkirk?” Hermione asked.  </p><p>“And others, ja.” Marius replied.  “That wizard village in the bog was from his magical ancestry.”</p><p>“I doubt one of them was present at the Round Table.” Ron interjected skeptically.</p><p>“No, but that I could get anywhere in Britain.” Marius replied. “And I can’t just twist a dial to get the information I want either.  It has to be something important, and either the person or the land itself has to have been conscious of what was happening.”</p><p>“Wicked.” Hermione exclaimed. “I think I can make good use of this, thank you.”</p><p>“You’re most welcome Hermione.”</p><p>“Would you like me to check your hand?” Konrad asked.  The blood was still dripping from it onto the floor.  Marius nodded and set his hand out.  It was a pretty deep cut, no wonder the bleeding hadn’t stopped.  Konrad took his wand out from the holster and ran it over the laceration.  </p><p>“Vulnera sanentur.” The bleeding stopped. “Vulnera sanentur.” The wound started to granulate in and close.  “Vulnera sanentur.” With the final chant, the wound was completely healed over with just the faintest scar.  Then Konrad took a moment to kiss Marius’ palm.  In thanks Marius stroked his cheek with his thumb.</p><p>“Danke.” Marius thanked him. “Where did you learn that one?”</p><p>“Bitte.” Konrad replied.  “Oh, a mystery arithmancer and potions master who left an old book lying around.”</p><p>“I see. Interesting.  Do you have a copy?  Every wizard physician should have that spell.” Marius asked.</p><p>“Of course, I’ll get it to you tonight.” Konrad replied.</p><p>“So, I was thinking something.” Harry said, interjecting a bit.  “If we’re going to try for what we’re going to try for,” he said a bit evasively because there were people who weren’t read-in “it might be a good idea to start some kind of newspaper.”</p><p>“Harry you read my mind.  Sarah reminded me that we could get the word out on a lot of stuff.” Konrad said. “The Order has already been acting, afterall.”</p><p>“That is a good point.  We could publicize that thing, from the summer.” Harry agreed.  “When we have a central committee put together, we’ll see what we can do about it.”</p><p>“Okay I like how this is coming together.” Marius said.  “However, our ten minutes are up.” Konrad helped him haul himself back up to his feet, and the four of them took their seats again as the rest of the hundred some-odd young wizards filed back in and started to sit back down.  </p><p>“Everyone enjoy the break?” Marius asked.  There was a general agreeable murmur, nothing specific. Though Konrad did notice a few empty seats.  “And it doesn’t look like many people up and left either.  Though not zero.” he gave them an overdone stage wink to a few snickers. “That must mean that I’m doing something right.  Now where was I?  Ah yes, the Colonialism.”</p><p>Marius paced a little bit, searching through the memories of his spell.  It didn’t look to Konrad like he had anything from this time period.  Seamus’ ancestors must have been home-bodies, and Germany never really got involved prior to the Statute.</p><p>“Unfortunately I don’t have a whole lot from the Age of Colonization. In order to best understand what was going on, we need to break it down into three distinct phases.  Pre-Statute of Secrecy,  post-Statute of Secrecy, and post-Canadian Incident.”</p><p>Some of the young wizards in the audience reacted to the mention of Canada with a collective shiver.  The muggleborn wizards looked at them confused because Professor Binns never talked about anything that happened in Canada.  In fact, Konrad only vaguely remembered him ever mentioning what occurred in the New World.  </p><p>“We’ll get there, I promise. Pre-Statute, there were wizards who openly accompanied explorers and colonists into the New World, seeking their fortunes free from the confines of European wizardry.  What they found though, were indigenous societies every bit as advanced as their own, just along different lines.  In many cases, their use of ritual magic was far beyond anything practiced before the Bronze Age Collapse. The Aztec capital of Tenochtitlan had indoor plumbing, and sanitization that wouldn’t be matched in Europe until the late 19th century, and that was just the muggles.”</p><p>Marius paused to let that sink in.  </p><p>“What happened after that depended on the colonial power.  Conquistadors did what it says on the tin, the French mostly traded for resources and had decent-ish relations with most tribes they had contact with.  The British thought they could have that too while also displacing the native population.  All the muggles were enslaving Africans of course.”</p><p>Marius paused for a moment and it looked to Konrad like he was trying to order his thoughts.  Trying to condense a few centuries of history down into their central trends was not an easy task.</p><p>“Once the Statute of Secrecy was passed, the Wizards erased themselves from muggle life in Europe and the colonies, and tried to force indigenous wizards to not rock the boat.  However, asking people fully integrated into their cultures and faced with extermination by muggles to step aside didn’t work so well and it came to war a number of times.  The Seven Years War happened, as did the American Revolution.  When things really changed though, was 1804.  Who can tell me what happened in Canada, in 1804?”</p><p>Luna politely and silently raised her hand and Marius was practically glowing he was so happy to call on her.  Konrad kinda figured it was the kind of thing she would know. “Go ahead Luna.”</p><p>Most of the other students were snickering, but some, including her friends, were listening intently and the contrast between the two sets of behavior made some of the people laughing at her pause to check themselves.  When she did speak, she was deadly serious.</p><p>“No one knows which tribe it was who performed the ritual.  Maybe it was the Tlinget defending themselves from Russians in Alaska, maybe it wasn’t even a tribe but an independent group or single very powerful wizard.  We don’t even know what the ritual was, except that its effects terminated at the 49th parallel for arithmantic reasons.” Luna explained in her usual ethereal quality. “What we do know is that every single one of the Canadian wizards who tried to counteract it were killed instantly when their attempt rebounded, and worse, something in reality broke.  Now the Wendigo” Luna shivered at her own mention of them “are the least of their concerns.”</p><p>“Oh come off it <em> Loony </em> Lovegood.” One of the other Ravenclaw students scoffed at her, Konrad thought her name was Felicity Eastchurch.  One of the architects of the bullying campaign against Luna in the prior year.  Unfortunately for her, and fortunately for everyone else, Padma Patil was her prefect and sitting behind her.  Before she could say anything else, Padma had her wand pointed at the back of Felicity’s head and there was a flash of green.  Felicity took on a sallow complexion and vomited up her first fist-sized slug before shooting to her feet and fleeing the room in mortification, leaving four additional slugs in her wake.</p><p>“Thank you Padma.” Luna thanked her, and Konrad couldn’t have been more proud.  He shot Padma a thumbs up, she returned it.</p><p>“You’re welcome Luna.” Padma replied.  </p><p>“If anyone thinks she’s nuts or having you on, Luna is categorically not.  That’s what happened.” Marius made it perfectly clear. “European wizardry washed its hands of Canada in sheer terror, leaving them to their own devices.  Since then, European and First Nations wizardry in Canada melded into a kind of decolonized Metis bastion against the nameless horrors. However, fear of a repeat incident, rather than warning off the colonial powers, only made them more aggressive in wiping out indigenous magical traditions in other places.  Which had the benefit of being very lucrative.”</p><p>Hermione stood up rather than merely speaking from here seat. “You’re talking about wizard-imperialism, aren’t you?” She asked.  “What, some sort of white-wizard’s burden to bring magical savages the benefits of wand-work and magical secrecy, ‘Prevent Another Canada’ “ she put air quotes around that “and in the process kill a bunch of them and take their stuff?”</p><p>“Exactly that.  After the Statute was passed, lower and middle class wizards needed something to do, Hermione.  Lest they become angry at their lot in life as the wealthy accumulated more and more wealth into their own hands.  Conquering a magical empire was a good way to do that, plus it granted access to whole new sources of magical materials and creatures to study and exploit; new forms of magic to incorporate into our spellbooks.  Ultimately, they did it for the same reason the muggles did it.  Without getting into the weeds of economics: the ruling class must always expand it’s accumulated wealth, or it implodes.  Imperialism is how that is accomplished, and it is the final stage of Capitalism.”</p><p>Hermione was outraged.  Not at Marius, she wasn’t going to shoot the messenger, but at reality. Konrad knew she was willing to throw-down against the Ministry for being painfully incompetent and needing to go, but that was pragmatism.  This was anger.</p><p>“That’s sick!  The Ministry is incompetent, I accepted that last year, but that’s just evil!  And you’re telling me that every European ministry is complicit in this?  That they oversaw the wholesale slaughter of the wizards of entire cultures, and were willfully complicit in muggle imperialism?  That they benefited from it, all while using their own mistake in Canada as an excuse?”</p><p>“Yes.  And we benefit from it.  Present tense.” Marius corrected her gently.  “The magical infrastructure we enjoy right now was purchased with the blood of Native Americans, Africans, and Indians.”</p><p>“He’s right.” Padma Patil confirmed. “We benefit from the colonization of our own family after my grandparents immigrated post War.  We can’t change that, I’m not even sure we can fix it.  But I have a question if that’s alright?”</p><p>“Sure!” Marius replied. </p><p>“What happened to the other indigenous wizards in America?  In MACUSA territory?  Don’t they have a school in New England that was founded, in part, by Native Americans exchanging knowledge?”</p><p>“Yes. Some of the first students were, as I recall… Wampanoag and Narragansett.  Nothing of their languages and magic survives. A few tribes capitulated early and became ‘civilized’, others like the Pueblo were vigorous and isolated enough that they were allowed to exist as long as they kept secrecy within their tribes.  But they’re the exceptions that prove the rule.”</p><p>“Why don’t we learn about any of this?” Anthony Goldstein, the other Ravenclaw prefect, asked. “With enough caffeine I manage to pay attention in history class and Professor Binns never mentions any of this.  He prefers to go on and on about Goblin rebellions.”</p><p>“Because the people who write the curriculum have some sense of self-awareness?” Marius speculated. “I mean, if you were a massive bully in school, would you rather tell your kids about that, or the time you stood up for one of your friends?”</p><p>“The latter.” Anthony allowed.</p><p>“Exactly.  The other consequence of the Statute of Secrecy was that there was no longer a place for untrained hedge wizards on the European continent.  A few managed to get apprenticeships, but between lack of training and the State of Secrecy… the result was a glut of Obscuriels.”</p><p>The horrified stares.  There wasn’t a wizard alive who didn’t know what those were, particularly at Hogwarts given that Grindelwald used one of them in an attempt to assassinate Dumbledore.</p><p>“The solution was actually fairly easy.  Schools like Durmstrang and Beauxbatons couldn’t take them all, even if they were willing, which they were not. The various Ministries got together and created local schools, hidden away in small pockets of reality in major cities.  My own ancestors were trained in these starting when my Great Great Great Grandfather Isaak came into his magic in 1830.” </p><p>Finally Marius had something to play with, and the smoke once again descended from the ceiling orb to blanket the entire room in a vision of the past.  Isaak, carrying a sack full of school supplies passed through a wall into a kind of secret garden that housed what Konrad and probably everyone else recognized as magically active herbs and entered a small building.  That small building was much larger on the inside than the outside of course, and contained multiple classrooms each labeled with a number one through seven.</p><p>There were several other children around his age lined up in neat rows at the front of the entry hall and he joined them, chit-chatting in a mix Yiddish and German.  Konrad figured it must be on the edge of the Eimsbüttel, so it had a mix of Jewish and Gentile students.   </p><p>A kindly-looking old man approached them and spoke in German, which little Isaak understood just fine.  Konrad provided translation.</p><p>“Hello first years! I am Headmaster Fischer. Welcome to the School For Wizards, Eimsbüttel. Follow me, and I will show you to Mr. Cohen, he will be your teacher for the next seven years.”</p><p>Marius continued on “These schools were not residential, rather they were located within neighborhoods across the continent.  So students still lived with their parents; who were sworn to secrecy of course.  However, while the parents had no idea what was happening at school, the children knew what their parents went through.  So, rather than becoming fully embedded within the wizarding world and thus disconnected from their families like they were in Britain, they were fully invested in their home communities, and became exposed to muggle politics and adequately trained.”</p><p>“What do you mean disconnected from Muggle families?” Neville asked.  He was sitting behind Konrad and over to the right.  “It’s not like anyone was ever prevented from seeing them was it?”</p><p>Marius indicated with an open palm 'take it away' gesture for Konrad to take the question.  To that, Konrad nodded and stood up to face the audience. “How much time does the average muggleborn wizard spend with their family?  Maybe two months a year with the option of staying at the school?  Law of large numbers, most muggleborn wizards in Britain were poor.  If your parents work in a textile mill fourteen hours a day. Are you going back for Christmas if you’ll have to do the same in order to eat?”</p><p>“Bloody hell!  No I think I’d stay at school.” Neville agreed.  “So what you’re saying is, over time, muggleborn wizards stopped associating with their muggle families in places like Britain with universal Hogwarts attendance, but that didn’t happen in Germany and the like because they were taught locally?”</p><p>“That is exactly what I’m saying.  Imagine how furious you might be, in that position.  You go home and your parents are dead tired, maybe hurt.  They are barely scraping by day to day and you can't help them because of secrecy and underage magic restrictions.  Then, your only real options are...to work in the civil service, for one of the pure-blood wizard capitalists, or to get shipped halfway across the world to repress some poor sod for having the temerity to be born brown.” Konrad replied.</p><p>"I can tell you right now Neville, it's infuriating, and why I started reading Lenin." Colin interjected, and Konrad raised his hands to shoulder height to say <em>'see what I mean?'</em>.  When Neville didn’t have a follow up question he sat back down.  But there was some muttering from the assembled students that Marius permitted to naturally settle down.</p><p>“When the French<em> abolished their monarchy </em>,” Marius gleefully brought his hand down in a chopping motion “the French ministry desperately wanted to avoid a wizarding version of Robespierre.  As a result, they pushed through reforms that permitted all wizards into Beauxbatons and other prestigious schools; and at least formally, into all aspects of magical governance.  La République Sorcière de France, informally known as the French Ministry, is thus the oldest wizard republic on the European continent.”</p><p>This time it was Harry who asked a question “Wait, you mean they weren’t one before?  And what does that make us?  We have a Wizengamot, even if it’s rubbish.”</p><p>“Nein.” Marius said “Even with the statute of secrecy, the legitimacy of sovereign authority means something on a ritual level.   The national spells that virtually every country has, run on ritual magic.  Stuff like the trace and the floo network.”</p><p>“I get it!” Harry was obviously pleased with himself “When they cut the head off King Louis, it broke those spells and they had to reform as a republic and re-cast them.  They just didn’t bother changing it each time France erupted in turmoil.  No point.”</p><p>“If I could give house points.” Marius muttered to a few scattered chuckles.  “It’s why the Minister for Magic here has to talk to the Prime Minister, and technically swears an oath of fealty to Elizabeth even if they obliviate her afterwards.” Marius paused for a second before delivering the disclaimer “which I’m not, admittedly, sure is done.”</p><p>The mental image of Scrimgeour stepping out of Queen Elizabeth’s fireplace and informing her that magic exists and that he’d just been elected Minister for Magic and swearing the oath, then obliviating her and disappearing back into the fireplace made Konrad laugh.  He couldn’t help it.  He lost it giggling as did a number of other people including Harry and Ron.  </p><p>Justin Finch-Fletchley with his double-barrelled last name, was vocally put off by that prospect. “You can’t just obliviate The Queen!” He protested.</p><p>“Why not?  Is this a general objection to obliviation, or just the queen?” Colin Creevy asked him. Justin didn’t look like he understood the reason that would be important.  There were decent reasons to object to memory modification generally, but specifically for one person?</p><p>“The queen, obviously!”</p><p>“Why?  Because she’s anointed by God, or whatever, to rubber-stamp acts of the muggle parliament,”  Justin tried to interrupt him, but Colin kept going “suckle from the public teet; and provide entertainment to the population obsessing over her descendant’s capacity to <em> breeeeed </em>?” Colin drew out the word ‘breed’ for enough time to become disconcerting.</p><p>It didn’t shut Justin up, not by a long-shot.  “She’s not useless like that!  She provides continuity and stability, and helps form a basis for national identity!”</p><p>“For whom?” Colin asked.  “What does she do that provides stability?  Did she stop Thatcher from gutting Wales and the North of England?  No. The only stability she creates is for the aristocrats.  And the toxic nationalism monarchism props up is a distraction from the fact that even the Labour party has been turned against the workers.”</p><p>The argument, which went on for a few minutes, was completely opaque to the non-muggleborns, but Marius let it continue until Justin stormed from the room muttering about republicans.</p><p>“Well that went places…” Marius remarked, obviously pleased.  “Shall we?” He asked, to an affirmative rumbling.</p><p>“In Russia, things were a bit different.” Marius continued without missing another beat. “The Russian Empire was the home of Durmstrang, and like the rest of Russia the wizards there were culturally backwards, and still had wizards working in secret for the Czar.  Rather than liberalizing, they cracked down on the muggleborn and hedge wizard population on the grounds of maintaining magical secrecy. However, with so much territory to cover it was unable to completely or even reasonably suppress the informal training.  Brace yourselves meine Damen und Herren.  I don’t think this is going to be fun.”    </p><p>Marius didn’t look like he was happy about what he was about to see, but how bad could it be?  He managed the Shoah without blinking; yet Konrad didn’t know exactly how the spell worked, maybe that was a distaff relative he never had any real emotional connection to?</p><p>The now-frozen visage of little Isaak going to school melted and then faded and a village appeared in a snow-covered winter wonderland. Unlike then-modern Germany it might as well have still been the middle ages.  There was no machinery, no factories, most of the buildings used traditional carpentry joints rather than nails to hold themselves together because making nails was hard.</p><p>Looking around at all the people, the men were all wearing hats which wasn’t that unusual, but Konrad spotted strands of knotted cord emerging from under the clothes of most of the men, which he recognized as the tzitzit that accompanied tallit katan. Konrad realized it must have been a shtetl somewhere within the Pale of Settlement.  Several young boys made their way through the snow, presumably to Yeshiva where they would study the Talmud.  Adults went about their daily lives, milking cows, doing the laundry in the frigid cold, hammering out horseshoes.  One woman became the focal point of the observation as she went from door to door, maybe checking in on neighbors.</p><p>Then a bell started to toll from the nearby gentile settlement, and a few minutes later, another bell came from closer by.  This one more of a cattle-bell than a big bronze church bell. Moments later the bell was still clanging and a man ran through the shtetl shouting in Yiddish.</p><p>“Shrek! Shrek! S'iz a pogrom! Arm zikh!”</p><p>Men abandoned whatever they had been doing and ran to their homes.  Some took up posts at their windows and doors with rifles, others with tools like hammers or old sabres from their army days.  Women emerged with children and shepherded them into the synagogue which was the only thing built using rough masonry.  </p><p>The woman who’d been checking on the neighbors bolted down the main street and ran into a man holding a wand and carrying a crying little girl in his arms who didn’t look like she was older than four or five.</p><p>“Heyne, mir muzn antloyfn!” The man insisted as she hugged both him and the child. </p><p>Heyne shook her head. “Neyn, Gavrel! ikh ken nisht farlozn meyn patyents. ” She had patients she couldn’t leave. “Mir veln say vi say keynmol antloyfn, ir kenen nisht shotn-shpringen. ikh kenen nit nemen beyde fun ir!”  He didn’t know how to apparate, and she couldn’t take both of them.  </p><p>It was too late.  Gunshots and screaming started to ring out.  There were too many goyim to be held at bay with bolt-action rifles and old flintlocks.  </p><p>Gavrel set the little girl down and put himself in front of Heyne who was obviously his wife.  “Nemen Miriam, in der aleye!” She did, with her wand out, she pulled her daughter into the space between a butcher’s shop and a general store.  </p><p>Mere seconds later, the gunshots were close and Gavrel threw up a shield charm to protect himself, then, while the gunman ejected the cartridge, he thrust his wand forward and shouted something in a language that sounded to Konrad’s ear like Hebrew, but wasn’t.  Immediately the gunman screamed in Ukrainian, clutching at his face.</p><p>“Ya ne bachu! Ya slipyy! Yevrey zrobyv mene slipym!” The Russian man screamed about how he couldn’t see.</p><p>With a loud crack that wasn’t a gunshot, another wizard unfolded from somewhere else in reality.  This one was draped in heavy furs that looked like mink and his wand was more of a baton than a simple stick with a magical core.  </p><p>Gavrel wheeled on the newcomer with his wand leveled, but he tried to reason with the man before he got violent, and spoke in Russian.  “Pozhaluysta, otpusti nas! My nichego ne sdelali. Etot chelovek yeshche zhiv!”  He was pleading with the other wizard for their lives.  </p><p>“Ne dolgo.”  Not for long.  The other wizard pointed his wand at the blinded Ukrainian peasant and with a green flash of light, he was dead.  “Neobkhodimo sokhranyat' sekretnost', yevreyskiye parazity.”  Secrecy must be maintained, Jewish vermin.</p><p>He was already swinging his wand around when Gavrel attacked. He wasn’t skilled enough for non-verbal spells, so he telegraphed everything he did.  His blasting hex was reflected harmlessly by an almost contemptuous shield charm before he made the same fate as the peasant.</p><p>“Tate!” Miriam cried out in horror and grief for her father, but her mother had to be more practical than that.  She sent a blasting hex of her own but not aimed at the wizard sent by the Okhrana.  Instead, it was at the walls of the grocer shop next to them, blasting it in and allowing her to drag her daughter through in time for the killing curse to miss.  </p><p>Through tears of unfathomable grief, she hugged her daughter, and disapparated with Miriam in her arms.   </p><p>Unlike a lot of the others, Marius didn’t let that frozen-in-time landscape linger.  Instead, it transitioned again to another scene, this one still, frozen in time and unmoving.  It looked like any other happy family anyone had ever seen sitting around a long table.   </p><p>The house lights were actually off, but candles were lit, and an elderly woman was serving matzo ball soup.  Konrad could look around and see everyone, knew everyone.  Konrad was there, sitting next to Marius at the far end.  Right, they’d invited him over that summer between second and third year, the first of many many times he was invited over for Shabbat Dinner, or for that matter any occasion in particular.  That time was the only time he hadn’t helped in the kitchen.  He’d forgotten that either he or Marius were ever that young.  He just couldn’t visualize himself like that anymore.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Oh Gott, war ich jemals wirklich so süß und unschuldig? Ich muss gewesen sein…’ </em>
</p><p>Marius’ dad’s name was Alex.  His mom had the more traditional Yiddish name, Zelda.  His maternal grandparents were also there at the head of the table.   Grandpa Motke was a Reform rabbi, so he was saying the blessing and on his left-hand side was a woman who looked like she’d lived hard.  Grandma...<em> Miriam </em>.  The problem was the past tense.  Everyone was dead or missing.  Seeing them like this, like they were alive… </p><p>Marius parents and grandparents had welcomed him into their home, into their lives.  Alex and Zelda taught him Kosher cooking, and it was only now that they were probably dead that he realized why.  They’d known before he did.  Konrad tried not to think about all that, but he couldn’t help it.  He experienced his grief as a tightness in his chest, but he couldn’t cry, he wanted to but couldn’t.  Konrad's own unearthed grief, he knew with absolute certainty, didn't even approach what Marius was feeling.</p><p>Sure enough, Marius was trying to fight back tears, trying to keep himself from weeping in front of a hundred mostly-strangers.  Konrad didn't say a damned thing.  He bounded up, and wrapped himself around Marius like a  coccoon.  He got to Marius just as his knees buckled, but even then, not a sound.  No tears.  Konrad didn’t say anything, he just held on even when Marius collapsed to the floor shaking, helping him down gently.  </p><p>“Ich vermisse Sie.” the frog in Marius’ throat spoke for him.  </p><p>“Ich weiß Schatz, ich weiß…Ich vermisse Sie auch.” Konrad kissed his forehead. “Vielleicht leben Sie, versteckt in Finnland oder so.” He tried to offer some hope that all of them were alive, maybe hidden away in Finland, and squeezed a little bit tighter until Marius’ body relaxed.</p><p>“Vielleicht. Ich werde dafür beten. Vielleicht ist Gott barmherzig.” Marius replied, agreeing and hoping God would show mercy.  Konrad sincerely hoped that God, if he was there, didn’t make him a bearer of false hope.  Konrad wasn't aware of, nor did he care very much about what was going on around either of them.  A brass band could have gone through, and he wouldn't have taken note of it.</p><p>After a few minutes, Marius regained his composure.  Konrad knew that because the tension though his entire body eased and the way he was embracing Konrad shifted and became more relaxed.  Once that happened, Konrad let himself become aware of everything else around them.  There was a kind of awkward pressure in the room.  There were a lot of people who wanted to help, to do something, but didn't really understand what was happening or what they could do.  Like stumbling on someone having a seizure in the middle of a park and freezing. </p><p>"You okay standing up?" Konrad asked softly.  Marius nodded and Konrad helped him to his feet, mostly by simply standing up himself.   </p><p>“Marius, are you alright?” Hermione asked; she was standing up along with both her partners, but Konrad motioned for them to sit down. They did. </p><p>“Ja, I’m okay, okay that’s a lie but I can keep going.” He disentagled himself from Konrad enough to give them a placating gesture with both hands raised.  “There’s a reason I warned everyone when we started that spell. Bobe never talked about that and… well I hope she’s still alive and in hiding somewhere.  Where was I?”</p><p>“Probably wizard socialism?” Konrad suggested hopefully, because Tempus was fugiting, and he wanted to get Marius thinking about something other than the ruination of his family.</p><p>“Okay.” It took Marius a few seconds to collect himself, but he did it.  “So, around the middle of the 19th century working people started to realize Capitalism was bad. The value they produced was worth more than they were paid; working conditions were not just dangerous but also alienated people from their own families and lives; and the working class had little say in government because the state was built by and for capitalists and they had none at work.”</p><p>It was Harry’s cue, not planned, but opportune. “Does anyone remember their parents voting for Fudge?  Who voted to put Umbridge in the Wizengamot?” The question was of course rhetorical.  No one ever voted for either of them.  </p><p>Marius continued immediately; he didn’t miss a single beat.  “They realized that they lived in a Dictatorship of the Bourgeoisie, where the capitalist class had all the power.   Muggle and wizard workers began organizing unions to fight for better working conditions and wages. These were brutally suppressed.  For instance Iin 1872, the Friendly Association of Mandrake Cultivators went on strike for better wages from the Malfoy, LeStrange, Crabbe, Urquhart, and Mulciber estates.  The Aurors were sent in, and five of them were killed, a dozen of the rest got sentenced to Azkaban.  And that was here in Britain.”</p><p>That factual statement was met by a collective murmur that amounted to an outraged ‘what?!’</p><p>Marius sprang off of that and continued.  “Many started rejecting capitalism in favor of something new.  Socialism.  Democratic control of the Means of Production - factories und such - in addition to the state.  This came in a lot of different flavors but it was all the same basic idea. And it was true for both muggles and wizards.  On the continent, the muggle and wizard socialists were imprisoned, exiled, and killed.  In Britain, the muggles managed to hold off revolutionaries through electoral politics and policy concessions.  No such luck for wizards, I am afraid, and the full coercive weight of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was used against them.”</p><p>“Remember last year?” Konrad asked rhetorically, recalling Umbridge. “It was like that, but worse.  Being a member of a socialist organization or labor union was <em>declared</em> a crime by the DMLE, and punishable by the tender ministrations of the Dementors.”</p><p>“In Russia, 1917 happened.” Marius began. “The Great War was in no-small-part a family squabble among Queen Victoria's inbred grandchildren.”</p><p>A statement which was met with no small number of snickers, with Justin now gone.</p><p>“Don’t laugh too hard.  It was an absolute nightmare for muggle and wizard alike; an entire generation of young men was sent into a meat grinder.  In Germany, Russia, Austro-Hungary, and Turkey, food production and distribution broke down, people starved.”</p><p>And because Marius was thinking about it now and fire was still going albeit starting to die down, he was able to show them.  His first scene was from the muggle side, probably Seamus’ muggle great grandfather. He stood in a muddy trench that smelled like shit and decomposing bodies holding a bolt action rifle, shaking like a leaf.  Artillery was firing in a steady barrage behind him, the thunder of guns sounded like the most energetic thunderstorm anyone could possibly imagine, until it stopped.  A whistle blew, and he and a bunch of his mates charged over ground that was littered in body parts, barbed wire and shell-craters across toward nowhere in particular.  As he got closer, it became clear that was another line of trenches dug into the ground.  </p><p>Machine guns opened fire.  A steady stream of bullets whizzed past his head until one struck his left arm and he went down screaming.  </p><p>The final embers within the brazier sputtered out and died, the magic keeping the fire alive well-past the expiration date on the coals, finally spent.  The vision dissipated and the smoke hanging in the room was just smoke, making everything smell like a camping trip.</p><p>“Bloody hell, that was me great granda.  He survived that?” Seamus blurted out. “I guess he had to have or I wouldn’t be ‘ere.”</p><p>“Now hold on.” Neville interjected “Why did wizards even fight in it?   It was a muggle conflict.  I don’t like the Imperialism, but I can understand it.  What was this?”</p><p>“Lots of reasons, Neville.” Konrad took that one. “Young men and women are idiots to start with, and joined the war for adventure.  Many muggleborn wizards had friends and loved ones who were conscripted, and wanted to help them.  Others saw the horrible conditions the war was creating at home and wanted to help end it faster, deluding themselves into thinking their side was winning, and should win.”</p><p>“Ja.  It was a mess.  And irrespective of the Treaty of Versailles, there were no winners.” Marius confirmed. “It was so bad that in 1917 the Russian Empire imploded.  Workers, peasants, soldiers, and oppressed low-born wizards like my Grandmother revolted in not one but two sets of revolutions.  The first one toppled the government.  The second was a brutal civil war over what Russia would look like. In the end, the muggles formed the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, and the wizards kicked their ruling class out of the country and formed their own socialist government, the Wizard Soviet Socialist Republic.”</p><p>“Right, so what’s fascism then?  Where does it fit in?” Neville asked.</p><p>“Well, as a result of the end of the war, faith in governments was smashed.  The Germans abolished their own imperial monarchy, the Austro-Hungarian Empire finished dying, so did the Ottoman Empire.  Those same countries lost the war and their economies collapsed too.  This was a breeding ground for socialist thought, which the wealthy wanted to snuff out.” Marius explained.  “Make sense?”</p><p>“Aye it does.” Neville replied, nodding.</p><p>“Fascism is an outgrowth of that.  When the old order is threatened, the bourgeoisie promotes ideologies that organize the Petit Bourgeois against societal Others, and dupes some of the Proletariat to act against their interests.  They need something like that, both as a threat to keep people in line, and to channel outrage at someone who isn’t them.  But it ends up spinning out of control as often as not.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s a new term, Petit Bourgeois.” Neville noted, asking for a definition.  Colin, ever helpful, provided that definition.</p><p>“Little Capitalists.  The Big Capitalists own banks and factories.  The Little Capitalists own shops and restaurants.  Economic and social crises hurt them more than the Big Capitalists who exploit them.  At the same time they don’t want to lose their positions of relative wealth, privilege, and authority over the Proletariat either.” Colin explained. </p><p>“Thank you Colin.  All forms of fascism - and they are all unique and have their own local flavor, do share some common traits, and a common form.  Essentially: we used to be great, our greatness was diminished by a conspiracy of filthy whatevers against us, and we must cleanse them to return to greatness and be reborn.”</p><p>“So that was Grindelwald then?” This time the question came from Ernie MacMillan. “Wizard-supremacy.   Wizards have been buggered because of a conspiracy to foist the Statute of Secrecy upon us, so we must take our rightful place as rulers of the world again?”</p><p>“Exactly.” Marius gave him thumbs up. “The other form of fascism that became popular among wizards was Hitler’s. Germany and Austria used to be great, there has been a conspiracy by socialists and Jews to bring us down and the other undesirables pollute us and make us weak, they must all be destroyed to institute a thousand year Reich.”</p><p>“But he was a muggle, wasn’t he?” Padma Patil asked from her seat right next to her twin sister Parvati, honestly a little bit put off. “Why would a Wizard supremacist ally with Hitler?  Why would wizards buy into his ideology?  Wizard supremacy makes sense for wizards, but why hating Jews and Homosexuals?”  She paused and looked like there was a terrible joke she couldn’t help saying “Why were they trying to kill the concept of you before you were even born?”</p><p>Those who knew or already figured out that Marius and Konrad were partners laughed, with them not at them.  Those only just then realizing it had a collective curthunk as realization dawned on their brains and they ended up being a bit late to the party with some scattered snickers.</p><p>“Because wizards being raised among reactionaries will tend to become the same kind of reactionary.” Marius said simply.  “They were raised in the Hitlerjugend or by Nazi parents, and joined the Ahnenerbe-SS as soon as they could.  As to the alliance question, simple pragmatism.  Hitler turned his wizards to the east, Grindelwald to the west.  They both thought they could smash through their opposition and then turn around after letting the other get ground down.  Neither got the chance.”</p><p>Konrad picked up from there. “So, can anyone figure out why Voldemort attracts so many followers? It will require putting a bunch of stuff together, and this is not a competition.”</p><p>It took a few minutes and there was some argument back and forth.  Eventually a little conglomerate of Padma and Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood, Anthony Goldstein, Seamus Finnigan, and Colin Creevy picked Parvati as a spokesperson.  </p><p>“The collapse of the muggle British Empire.” Marius’s bright eyes and toothy grin told her they’d been collectively correct.</p><p>“Tell us why.” Marius requested, rolling his hand in a ‘please go on’ gesture.</p><p>“Well.” Parvati cleared her throat, put on the spot more than she expected to be.  “Well, Colin explained the cycle of Capital Accumulation. Basically, infinite growth isn’t actually possible, so to continue growth and thus preserve capitalism from collapse, it has to find new resources and people to exploit.”</p><p>“Go on.” Marius encouraged her, he practically glowed with pride.</p><p>“With the empire collapsed, the golden goose was dead.  Surplus value continued to be extracted from the workers, but to maintain their wealth the Bourgeois decrease wages, which means the workers have less to spend and the Petit Bourgeois suffers from instability and...what was that word you used Colin?”</p><p>“Proletarianization.  Basically, they lose their businesses and are forced to sell their labor to the likes of the Malfoys.” Colin replied.   </p><p>“Right.  Basically this: all those jobs in colonial administration and,” she used air quotes “‘<em> magical secrecy’ </em> enforcement that used to be a pressure release in the system?  Those are gone.  All that wealth looted from India that propped everything up isn’t flowing anymore either.  There are a lot of people who aren’t as well off as their parents.  Combine that with the pure-blood supremacy that’s always been here.  Just look at Slytherin house,” she said with particular contempt “that’s a full fourth of the population, right there.  They’ve gotten to the point that people who would make good Slytherins pick other houses because they’re not bigoted gits.  But it’s spread beyond them now, too.”</p><p>“So what to do about it?” Marius asked.  He said it so innocently, like he had no stake in what was suggested. Just looking for some spitballing.</p><p>“We fight them, obviously!” Colin shouted out in his squeaky voice.  He stood up from his chair and addressed everyone. “We find a way to cut the head off the basilisk,” an obvious reference to the Chamber of Secrets and the basilisk that almost killed him his first year “and then we root out the nest of basilisks and burn it!”</p><p>Nobody was expecting Colin to be that vehement about anything.  “Woah there Colin!” Hannah Abbot spoke up in protest “I think the ministry is on it.”</p><p>“Are they though?” Colin asked. “What have they done since that little Incident in the Department of Mysteries? Oh, right.  Arrested Konrad and let Amelia Bones get murdered.”</p><p>“Deatheaters took Mr. Olivander!” A young women in the back interjected, Konrad didn’t recognize the voice and couldn’t pick out the face.  </p><p>“Well, they have to be doing something, right?” Hanna asked.  “I mean, they can’t just be doing nothing, can they?</p><p>“I read the Prophet every day.  If they’d done anything, they’d be using it as propaganda.  The Ministry has one job: maintain an order that favors the ruling class. Voldemort doesn’t want to touch that.”  </p><p>“But that’s insane!  The whole country is terrified of You-Know-Who, for good reason.  He’s killed so many people already...”</p><p>“They’re afraid of him, yes, because he disrupts their comfortable little world; but so would actually fighting him.  So the Ministry’s resistance is political theater.  They’re too paralyzed with fear - and the fact that many in the Ministry secretly sympathize with him - to do anything.”</p><p>“Hanna…” Hermione interjected with a more tender and gentle tone than Colin likely would have used. “Deatheaters had the run of the Ministry last year.  The ringleaders are all publicly known, and yet the Ministry’s hands are tied when dealing with them.  On the other hand, they can arrest Stan Shunpike and hold him in Azkaban without trial?”</p><p>Hanna looked honestly confused, “Wait so, he was innocent?  I don’t know him, I just figured they’d actually caught someone.”</p><p>“He’s just a tremendous dullard who might puff himself up for a pretty girl.  Remember what they did to Hagrid in second year?” Hermione asked.  </p><p>“Threw him in Azkaban on suspicion.” Hanna said, disgusted. </p><p>“Meanwhile, Lucius Malfoy - who actually gave me Tom Riddle’s diary to start with - gets off scott-free for lack of evidence.” Ginny piped up.  “And he got away after the first war on an excuse that holds as much water as mum’s pasta-strainer.”</p><p>“That I understand.” Hanna replied, but she didn’t sound as confident as she did before.  “But still, I just have a hard time believing that they’ll just fold.  Keeping us safe from dark wizards is literally the auror’s job.”</p><p>Konrad and Marius stood back, letting the debate happen without interfering.  This had to come from them, it couldn’t be something they were led by the nose into, or it wouldn't matter.  Konrad just had to hope that the horse, when led to the watering hole, actually took a drink.  Hanna was well-liked and respected, and if she signed on out of her abundant sense of justice, she’d probably bring the rest of Hufflepuff with her. On the other hand, her family were fairly well-off Petit Bourgeois mediwizards.  </p><p>“Not when their bosses don’t want them to, it's not.” Colin replied. “The Ministry doesn’t believe in anything, Hanna.  Think about it.  What values does it ever profess to uphold?  Some prattle about liberty and that’s it, right?”</p><p>“Come to think of it, yeah, I’ve never heard of them upholding a positive good, nothing about what the world should be, simply what is.” Hanna replied after a moment’s thought.</p><p>“Right.  There is only political influence, and that influence doesn’t come from the people, but the rich.  And who are the rich, in regard to the Deatheaters?”</p><p>“The people who benefit from the existence of Deatheaters.” Hanna replied, slowly, nodding to herself as she put the pieces together.  “They need the Deatheaters, but tend to lose control. Which doesn’t matter to them because the Deatheaters aren’t after them.”</p><p>“But they are after me, and Dennis, Hermione, Dean, Konrad. Even Lord-Aspirant Finch-Fletchley.” Colin rolled his eyes just mentioning him. “I don’t see anyone else stepping up to the mound Hanna.” The cricket reference was lost on her but the allusion wasn’t. “So we have to get people organized, work together, and fight.  It’s all very Hufflepuff, I figured you’d like it.”</p><p>Hanna giggled.  It was a nervous giggle, but it was a giggle. “And the part of about fighting them is very Gryffindor.” She replied, with a resigned expression and tone.  </p><p>“We’re scrappy that way.” Colin gave the sort self-referential shrug.</p><p>Konrad had been focused on that exchange, and was pleased with where it went.  Marius took the pause as his cue.  “Harry, I can see you quivering over there in the corner,” he wasn’t in a corner, just in one of the front-row seats, but it was a metaphor “you have something you want to contribute?”</p><p>Sure enough, Harry did stand up and addressed everyone.  “So let’s summarize.  After the last war, the Ministry let rich Deatheaters like Lucius Malfoy go free!  When the Chamber of Secrets was opened, they threw Hagrid into Azkaban with no evidence and washed their hands of it, leaving me to deal with it myself!”  </p><p>He’d been all of twelve, squaring off against a damned basilisk because no one else would.</p><p>“Now, their biggest claim to fame in the fight against Voldemort,” Harry made a point of emphasizing the name and causing other students to recoil as they had when Colin used it “is arresting three innocent people and <em>feeding</em> them to Dementors, while letting the real ones do whatever they want!  The Ministry is an incompetent farce that believes in <em> nothing </em>. It creates one set of laws for the powerful, and another for everyone else; it is going to be taken over by the Deatheaters, and I say good-riddance!  We’ll build something better out of the rudding ashes!”</p><p>That last sentence hit the students like a hammer-blow rippling across them.  The Ministry had <em>always been</em>, ending it was unthinkable, but now they were thinking it.  Harry had more credibility with the student body than even Harry could see or ever have imagined; because he did fight a basilisk, he had fought off an army of Ministry-loyal Dementors, he’d stood up to Umbridge and fought in the basement of the Department of Mysteries.  They were listening.  </p><p>“But before we can do that, Voldemort and his Deatheaters have to be stopped. Will you sit idly by like the Ministry and let them put every muggleborn wizard into a death camp like Auschwitz-Birkenau?”</p><p>That invocation caused a collective shudder.  They had seen it, smelled it, heard it, like they’d all been there.    </p><p>“All you half-bloods,” which included everyone born to a muggle parent or a muggleborn generations back given how that went “are you going to let them murder your family and pray they don’t come for you next?  Or will you fight for the lives of your friends and neighbors?!  I don’t know about you but I will, I’ve been fighting for my own life since I was eleven, what are twenty thousand more?  But more than that, we have to build a world where the scourge of fascism can never rise again.  The only way to do that is by confronting the system from which it grows like a tumor, and put it out of our misery.  We must seize the means of production and the state, and institute a true democracy where we have collective control of the fruits of our labor and the governance of our society, one where we stand in solidarity with the downtrodden of the world rather than as their imperial suzerains, and help them throw down their oppressors.  The only alternative is one in which our children or our children’s children watch their world fall to ruin.  It is either socialism or barbarism.” </p><p>Ron interjected, leaving where Harry left off “It’s a long and hard road ahead of us innit?  Some of us might even die.  But if we don’t step up then more will die.  And if we don’t overthrow those numpties in the Ministry and build something better, then even if we win this time, we'll have to win again and again.  Fascism only has to win once.  If avoiding that means throwing my lot in with the socialists, well bugger me, I guess I’m a socialist.”</p><p>Hermione took out her wand and extended it.  Simultaneously with a complex set of wand movements, she chanted the incantation for the Fidelius Charm, specifying several names as secret keepers: herself, Ron, Harry, Konrad, and Marius.  When she was done, a cerulean glow flowed forth from her want and settled over every living being in the lecture hall.  </p><p>“The call to revolution has been covered under a Fidelius Charm.  Anyone who gets up and leaves cannot repeat that they’ve heard it.  If you are not committed, I would suggest you get up and go right now, before you see or hear anything compromising.  If you change your mind, feel free to talk to any of us.”</p><p>That caused some murmurs, but after a few seconds, a few people got up and left as fast as their legs could carry them.  Others thought about it, and decided to leave shortly after.  Konrad counted about twenty in total, plus or minus in case he missed someone or double-counted, leaving seventy-five of the original hundred or so.  All the usual-suspects from the old CDC stayed.  In the end, they had most of the upper-classmen who’d passed their OWLS in the prior year or before, as well as a few of the fifth years including Ginny and Luna.  Colin went without saying.</p><p>“Right.” Harry started, visibly coming down off something of an adrenaline high. “Konrad, would you like to tell everyone where we stand?”</p><p>“Ja.” Konrad replied, stepping forward next to Harry, and explained the tactical situation and the small web of organizations and contacts they all had: the Order of the Phoenix, the government in exile on Ernst Thälmann Island, and the arrangement with what was left of the Zauberervolksarmee, which was under Marius’ command.  “Our goal is to present an alternative to the Ministry for resistance to Voldemort’s incipient fascist regime, amass public support around it, defeat the Deatheaters, and then whatever you rebuild the Ministry of Magic into after that is up to you.”</p><p>“To that end, we’re going to need some volunteers to act as a leadership committee.” Harry said.  “Hermione, Ron, Konrad, and I are already volunteering.  However this can’t just be led by us.  So if you think you can manage it, step forward.”</p><p>Konrad hoped that Luna and Neville would step up at least, and was extremely happy when they both did.  He was a bit surprised when Hannah Abbot and Ernie McMillan did too.  Colin did, and practically twitched he was so full of energy.  Anthony Goldstein did too and that was a bit of a surprise, but probably shouldn’t have been in retrospect.  That Ginny didn’t, surprised him; but he figured that perhaps it was just more responsibility than she wanted.  Parvati and Padma Patil muttered among themselves and then both stepped forward.  </p><p>Hermione then addressed everyone else.  “Does anyone have any objections?  We’re democratic, afterall.  You have a say in this kind of thing, and everything else we do.”  Hearing no objections.  “Very well then.  Then I move to vote on the current slate of delegates of the Central Committee.”</p><p>“Seconded.” Konrad beat Harry to the punch. “Raise your hands if you agree, alle zusammen.” Everyone raised their hands except for four people.  “Any no votes?”  There weren’t any of those. “Abstentions?”  That was the rest.  Probably just didn’t know enough about everyone to say one way or another, which was fine so long as there weren’t any no votes.  </p><p>“Then the motion carries.” Harry said.  “I’m not sure what we’re going to call ourselves yet, but here we are.  Welcome to the revolution comrades!” He smiled that silly smile of his and it made a few people laugh sardonically. Konrad thought it was a kind of dark humor or British stiff-upper-lip, because he couldn’t imagine most of them really wanted to be in a position to need a revolution.  But there they were and he was so proud of them all he could just about burst.  </p><p>As he reflected on that, he felt Marius’ presence next to him and his hand stroking his back. “Awww Konrad wird farklempt…” Marius shifted his head and kissed Konrad’s shoulder, and Konrad rested his head on top of Marius’ flat cap.</p><p>“Ein bisschen…” Konrad admitted through the happy little frog wedged in his throat.  </p><p>“Alright.  That’s all we have for most of you tonight.  Happy Christmas everyone, enjoy the holiday.” Harry paused for dramatic effect “It might be the only one any of us get for a while, and we’ll start getting everyone trained and start working on an action plan next term.  Central Committee, we should discuss support-building strategies, if you could stay a bit longer?”</p><p>There was a brief round of goodbyes and people shuffling out, leaving just the Central Committee and Marius in the room.  </p><p>“We should create a party newsletter.” Colin blurted out.  Yep.  Hed definitely been reading Lenin and or Trotsky. “I can do photojournalism, typesetting, all of that easily enough.  I just need writers and a printing press.”</p><p>“I have a printing press!” Luna volunteered from her position holding Neville’s hand “Or rather, my father does.  But I’m sure if we send him manuscripts, he’ll print and distribute them.  It sits idle four days a week anyway. The only problem is it costs about a hundred galleons per production run.”</p><p>“I’ve got that covered, Luna.” Harry volunteered and everyone looked at him strangely.</p><p>“Are you sure Harry?” Luna asked.  He shrugged.</p><p>“I inherited the Potter <em> and </em>  Black family fortune.  I don’t need or want the money, I’d rather put it toward a good cause.”  He gave Konrad a wry smile “You did once suggest that I be your Engels.”</p><p>Konrad and Marius both laughed.  Well, Konrad laughed, Marius giggled. “I can’t believe you suggested that!”</p><p>“I was joking, but I did… I suppose it’s not a joke now!” Konrad confirmed.  “Okay.  What about writers?  I can contribute articles on socialist theory and helpful tips on day to day antifascism.”</p><p>Anthony Goldstein and Hannah Abbot raised their hands, and Hannah actually spoke “Just give us something to write about!  We’re both monsters when it comes to term papers, cranking out articles on whatever shouldn’t be too hard.  Maybe after-action reports when we have them?”</p><p>“I already have stories to give you.  Talk to me on the train.” Konrad replied. “After the term re-starts, I’ll have a mountain more from the Order of the Phoenix members.” They both nodded.</p><p>Parvati and Padma started simultaneously, poked at each other, and played a round of rock-paper-scissors.  Padma won and got to speak. “We can cover the Ministry angle.  Give us as much as you can on things the Ministry has done wrong.”</p><p>“Oh, I’ve got a list.” Ron said grinning.  “Might be able to get my dad to give us some inside information too.”</p><p>“You guys are scary, you know that right?” From Marius, the word scary was clearly praise. “I actually feel better about this than I could have imagined.”</p><p>“We learn how to mess with adults at a young age here in Britain.” Neville replied “Well, they did.  I’m new at it.  No one messes with Gran.”</p><hr/><p>On the way back to Gryffindor tower, they crossed the bridge between the east and west wings of the castle and reached a point in the corridor where it split off.  One way went to the dormitories.  The other toward the Great Hall and Astronomy Tower.  </p><p>“This is where we part ways, Kameraden.” Konrad informed them, stopping at the junction. </p><p>“Where else would you go?” Harry asked.  </p><p>“The top of the astronomy tower.” Marius replied “Or at least that’s what Konrad’s letter told me…” His voice tone was exactly as suggestive as it needed to be for Harry to get the point.</p><p>“Oh!  Right.  You two have a good night then.  See you in the morning?” Harry asked, blushing beet red at what he knew was probably going to occur on the top of that tower.  </p><p>“Of course.” Konrad replied.  “I don’t have a way out of here except by train unless I want to go to Cuba, and then I can only come back here anyway so…”</p><p>“Not me though.  My portkey is timed.”  Marius informed them.  “So I will see you next time I’m in the neighborhood, which may well be more frequent.” He shook Ron and Hermione’s hands, but Harry managed to catch him by surprise with a somewhat explosive but quick shoulder-slapping hug.  “Oof!  Careful Harry, still a little unstable on my feet there.” He chuckled.   </p><p>“Have a good night Marius.  See you in a couple weeks.” Harry said.</p><p>“You too Kamerad.”</p><p>The trio split off while Konrad led Marius through the maze that was Hogwarts to the astronomy tower.  Their footsteps, as well as the sound of Marius’ cane hitting the stone floor attracted Mrs. Norris, and where that student-hating cat went, Mr. Filch was never far behind.  Despite being a squib, Konrad could swear he had some sort of magical connection to that damned cat.  </p><p>But there was something he could do about it.  Konrad pulled out his wand and non-verbally hit Mrs. Norris with the Confundus charm.  Immediately, the big tabby started acting as if she’d been dosed with catnip, rolling around on the stone floor purring as loud as an engine.  </p><p>The walk was silent, simply enjoying each other’s physical presence, though it wasn’t hard to tell that Marius was getting tired.  There’d been a time he could hike for miles, but Marius had been on his feet most of the day and hadn’t fully recovered yet.  He was still in physical therapy.   </p><p>Sure enough, when they got to the spiral staircase, Marius stopped, looking a bit daunted.</p><p>Konrad just knelt down and indicated his back.  “Spring auf.  Ich werde dich tragen, es ist in Ordnung.”</p><p>Marius giggled a bit and hopped on.  Konrad lifted with his legs and with a bit of shifting around managed to get Marius into position for a piggyback ride up the staircase.  Which put Marius in a perfect position to nibble on Konrad’s ear. </p><p>“Ich vergesse wie stark du bist…” He remarked in a whisper on Konrad’s physical strength in a way that sent a shiver up Konrad’s spine.  </p><p>Up the stairs they both went.  It wasn’t that far up but spiral staircases had a great many steps and by the time they reached the top of the tower, Konrad felt like his legs were on fire.  Marius let himself down though, but the simple expedient of dropping his legs from Konrad’s waist down to the floor.  Which was when he saw the tent.  It didn’t look like much, just an old two person military tent made of green canvas, three meters long, two meters wide and about two meters tall at the apex.</p><p>“I see you prepared.  Is that tent as enchanted as this view is enchanting?”  Marius asked in German.  The view was stunning.  The stars were out, as was a moon in waxing crescent shedding a faint light that was just sufficient to make out the outline of the surrounding mountains and give the lake a sparkle to its surface.</p><p>“I don’t know about that, but it’s bigger on the inside....” Konrad replied, and while Marius was checking the inside of the tent out, Konrad pulled out the little box.  It was now or never, and Konrad was incredibly nervous.  Tremors in his hands, sort of nervous.  He stepped into the tent and found Marius sitting on one of the comfortable bunk beds that came standard with the enchantments, just big enough for two people if they wanted to really snuggle.</p><p>Marius patted the bed “Get over here you sexy manbeast...” He purred, and Konrad did, but instead of pouncing on him like Marius clearly wanted, Konrad knelt down in front of him with an open box.  Two very simple gold rings - in fact Konrad transfigured them himself out of a number of galleon coins - were nestled in the lining.</p><p>Marius’ hands went to his face in shock.  “Mein Gott…”</p><p>“I have no idea if either of us will survive the year, but I would rather stop existing than face the world without you again.  Will you marry me?”</p><p>“I thought you’d never ask…” Marius said “that I would have to…” He cradled Konrad’s face in his hands and kissed him very gently.  It was almost chaste.  “That is obviously a yes…”</p><p>If Konrad’s heart was capable of singing to accompany the drum solo pounding on his chest, it would have.  </p><hr/><p>The bridge to Hogsmeade was every bit as cold in the morning as it had been the night before, and this time he did feel it because he wasn’t in uniform.  The morning after was definitely off-duty non-formal time for him and he was back to just being a student.  The wind stung his face and drove snow into his eyes, but at least the ushanka was doing a good job of keeping his ears warm.  Marius was back in his uniform and Tonks was coming back across the bridge to escort him back to his exit point.  </p><p>“Okay lover, time for me to go.” Marius didn’t want to go, and to make that perfectly clear he snaked his arms inside Konrad’s winter coat around his back, and pulled him into the magical envelope of his own uniform.</p><p>“Yeah I know, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Konrad replied, kissed Marius’ forehead because he was a bit taller, and smirked at an idea. “Though you could perhaps arrange a visiting professorship…”</p><p>“Don’t tempt me!” Marius replied, unwilling to be tempted that way, but perfectly willing in other ways. He reached up and kissed Konrad, it was a long and languid thing that lasted until Tonks tapped them on the shoulder.</p><p>“Ahem.  I don’t want to interrupt, but the portkey is timed.” She said, a touch embarrassed. Marius let go of Konrad, leaving Konrad feeling cold again.</p><p>“I guess this is auf wiedersehen.  For now.” Marius said, with regret deep in his voice. “I know I said I’d join you here, but that was before I was elected.  But I’ll try to visit often, and if you run into trouble, we have a rapid response unit.” He said that to both him and Tonks.  Konrad did understand, he just didn’t like it.</p><p>“Ja, I know.  About the change in circumstances, I mean.  You can come for Christmas?” Konrad asked, hoping against hope that Marius could make it.</p><p>“You’re my family, Konrad. Soon, legally.  Of course I can, the Central Committee can get bent.”</p><p>“Wait, soon legally?  So you’re…” Tonks caught sight of the engagement band and her face brightened a few shades.  So did her hair actually, it suddenly became pink.  “Congratulations!  Not sure it would be legally recognized anywhere, but a marriage is still a marriage, recognized or not.”</p><p>“Danke” In unison. </p><p>“Anyway, the clock is ticking Comrades, so I really do have to get him out of here before the other Aurors wake up or whatever and notice a foreign military officer walking about.” Tonks clearly didn’t want to do the needful, but it was the needful.  </p><p>“Auf wiedersehen, meine Liebe” Konrad said as Marius finally tore himself away.</p><p>“Tschus!”</p><hr/><p>The train back from school for winter holidays seemed different than the prior year.  More tense, even gloomy.  But Konrad was strangely happy.  He was in familiar territory, fighting fascists, fomenting revolution, and able to be with the man he loved, at least some of the time.  After passing information off to other committee members he found Harry, Ron, and Hermione’s customary cabin on the train and knocked on the door. Normally he could see inside, but the glass was frosted and he didn’t want to interrupt anything too rudely. Harry opened the door.</p><p>No one was hastily putting clothes back on or anything, and Harry didn’t look too terribly mortified.  “Hey Konrad.  How was your evening?” Konrad felt his face warm while he grinned from ear to ear.  “So, very good…”</p><p>“You could say that, ja.” Konrad replied, and sat down.  The trio created a Hermione sandwich on the forward bench.  “So, Hermione are you planning on joining us for Christmas?” Konrad asked.</p><p>“Unfortunately no.  We’ll be in France and I’ll be largely incommunicado I’m afraid.” Hermione replied.  "I'm sure mum and dad will be oh so pleased when I start reading Stalin."</p><p>Konrad couldn't not snicker.  "He's strangely useful yes.  That does make me sad though.  We’re going to miss you, and you’ll miss meeting meine Eltern.  I'm going to make East-German schnitzel and everything.”</p><p>Instead of replying, Hermione eyed Konrad, giving him an once over.  “Something’s different about you, I can’t place it.”</p><p>“Well honestly, I’m actually happy…” Konrad informed her, and then her eyes found the ring on his right ring finger. </p><p>“That’s… new.” She pointed it out to the other two.  “I don’t think I’ve seen you wearing actual jewelry before.”</p><p>“Germans wear engagement rings on the right hand.” Konrad tried to keep the unbridled joy out of his voice and go for some kind of stoicism but he definitely failed. </p><p>Hermione let out a little squeak of excitement that she stifled and brought herself under control, Ron and Harry beamed excitedly.</p><p>“Wicked!” Ron exclaimed, while Harry tried for British understatement.</p><p>“Good on you, Mate.”</p><p>“Danke.  So… Harry, what happened with Malfoy last night?”</p><p>Harry told them how Snape had confessed to taking the Unbreakable Vow to help and protect him, and tried to get Draco to tell him what he was up to, how Draco wouldn’t budge, but talked about how he’d been <em>chosen</em>.  Which pretty much confirmed Harry’s suspicions about the boy.</p><p>“Hmm.  I assume it’s occurred to you that even if everything you heard means exactly what you think it means, that Severus is playing a very dangerous game, and may have had to make promises - including the unbreakable vow - that he didn’t want to in order to maintain his cover?”</p><p>“It has.” Harry agreed. “But I don’t trust Snape automatically, so I won’t be assuming that, either.” Harry replied.</p><p>“Given how he’s treated you, I can hardly blame you.” Konrad said.  “Still, don’t be surprised if Dumbledore already knows, and knows more than you do.”</p><p>“I won’t be.” Harry replied, taking it in stride. “But I don’t know that for sure, and cannot assume, for the safety of everyone.”</p><p>Konrad nodded and smiled.  “That is entirely reasonable.”  He’d been making progress with Harry on these things.  Or so he hoped.  </p><p>Harry sighed. “You know, I rather doubt I would have been so restrained even three months ago or had you not been around.”</p><p>“Well, the rest of the Order is still trying to shelter you, which means they’re not teaching you how to conduct intelligence operations…<em>if anyone really knows how</em>...” He muttered that last part soto voce.</p><p>Harry gave him a wry grin “I caught that, you know.”</p><p>“I think Snape is the only one who ever has run them, honestly.” Ron confided in them both.  “Don’t get me wrong, he’s a nasty git, but he knows what he’s doing.  And being a spy is a tough job innit?”</p><p>“And now, whatever it is, he has to see it through.” Hermione agreed.  “And without being found out?  He must be one hell of an occlumens.”</p><p>“Probably one of the best in the world.” Konrad agreed.</p><hr/><p>Konrad headed toward the back of the train, weaving through students and the carts carrying various treats for sale until he got to the caboose. It wasn’t meant as a smoking area and he was the only person who used it as such.  When he opened the door and walked out, cigarette already in his mouth, he wasn’t alone.  Draco Malfoy was staring off into the distance, watching the winter landscape go past and jumped when Konrad closed the door behind him and lit the cigarette in his mouth. </p><p>Konrad kept his eye on the Malfoy boy as he took a long drag.  Draco looked like eight kilometers of bad road.  He had dark bags under his eyes, he was slightly gaunt like he hadn’t been eating well.  Of course, if he had a mission from Voldemort while at Hogwarts he probably didn’t eat much.  Draco froze, not knowing whether to fight or flee, his body settled on doing absolutely nothing like a deer caught in the headlights.  </p><p>Konrad briefly considered what to do.  Draco could have an accident… but he was just a boy.  Not in the sense of being underage, but in the sense that he was facing hardship and consequence for the first time in his entire life.  He was also probably terrified of the Dark Lord and his family was likely being threatened.  Dark Wizards were not generally kind to the families of those who failed them, it was practically a cliche, and Voldemort was particularly sadistic by all accounts.  He might have executed family servants in front of Draco for all Konrad knew.  </p><p>“Relax Draco, I’m not here to attack you.” Konrad held up his cigarette by way of demonstration.  “Just can’t smoke inside, ja?”  Konrad took a drag and approached the railing on the other side from Draco, leaning against it.  The train out to the railing seemed magically shielded from the weather, a nice comfortable twenty-five degrees celsius or so.  Only a light breeze carried the smoke away and behind the train.  </p><p>Draco looked like he wanted to turn and go but Konrad… actually felt sorry for him. He really did look like hell. “I can only imagine the terrible position you’re in, Draco.” Konrad said.  Which caused Draco Malfoy to stop in his tracks.</p><p>“What could you possibly understand about me, Mudblood?” He sneered.  And yet, he didn’t go, he didn’t attack.  </p><p><em> ‘Das Bekenntnis ist gut für die Seele.’ </em> Konrad thought to himself.  Maybe he could get Malfoy to reveal something, in addition to giving the kid a way out. So he ignored the jab.</p><p>“Well,” Konrad took another drag “just to start with, I cannot imagine the Dark Lord is treating your family very well right now.” Konrad didn’t need to specify why, and Draco flinched just being reminded of it.  “I know you have a mission, one you dare not fail.”</p><p>“How could yo-” Malfoy shut himself up “You don’t know what you’re talking about…” He snarled, his hand twitching toward his wand.  </p><p>“I have my ways.” Konrad replied to the initial question, and shrugged with the cigarette between his lips before exhaling the smoke and speaking again.  “But whatever it is, you haven’t succeeded yet.  And you’re not like me, you haven’t lost your innocence.” Konrad didn’t know the target, but that necklace had been a murder attempt.  A desperate half-hearted one. “And you don’t have to.  Draco, there is a way out, I can guarantee your family’s safety if you let me help you.”</p><p>Draco stared at him in a combination of hatred and skepticism. “Why?  Assuming for the sake of argument I needed or even wanted it, why would you help me?”</p><p>“Because I don’t actually like killing people.” Konrad replied.  “Your father dragged you into this before you were even born, you don’t deserve to die for that, for what your father did. Not when you haven’t actually done anything unforgivable.  I can get you to a place <em>He</em> can’t reach you.”</p><p>Draco looked… tempted.  But he took a deep breath and shook his head.  “I neither need nor want your help.  Piss off, Mudblood.”  He turned back toward the door to leave.  As soon as his back was turned, Konrad took out his wand.  Draco couldn’t have that conversation in his mind when he saw Voldemort. He’d probably be killed on the spot.</p><p>The memory charm Konrad cast would leave the memory there, but sever it from any connections inside Draco's mind that would let it be found or remembered.  But it would be recoverable. </p><hr/><p>Ron and Harry were standing alone at the Burrow's kitchen sink, peeling a mountain of sprouts for Mrs. Weasley when Konrad trudged in with Fred and George.  They’d just gotten done checking the ward stones around the house.   Konrad started inspecting the wall-clock.  It didn’t tell the time, instead it listed everyone by location: school, work, home, traveling, errands, and mortal peril.  Unfortunately it was stuck at mortal peril.  Konrad took more notes, checking the runes carved on the surface and jotting them down.</p><p>“Aaah, George, Konrad look at this. They're using knives and everything. Bless them."</p><p>"I'll be seventeen in two and a bit months' time," Ron grumbled "and then I'll be able to do it by magic!"</p><p>"But meanwhile," said George, sitting down at the kitchen table and putting his feet up on it, "we can enjoy watching you demonstrate the correct use of a-"</p><p>He didn’t get to finish that sentence or do whatever he was going to do with his wand out, because Konrad beat him to the punch.  A wave of his wand and the knives animated themselves out of Ron and Harry’s hands and started peeling the sprouts with an alacrity that human hands worried about being cut simply couldn’t.  </p><p>“I on the other hand am going to be nineteen in April and am not <em> that </em> afraid of your Mutter.” Konrad said drolly.</p><p>“Thanks Konrad.” Ron thanked him and stepped back from the sink, making a face at his brothers.</p><p>"Konrad you’re such a bloody killjoy" Fred moaned, but George chuckled.</p><p>“So what’s this we hear from Ginny about you and a pair of young ladies called, unless our information is faulty, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter?" George teased, not caring that one of the involved parties was in the room.  Konrad wondered if Ginny had spies.</p><p>Ron turned a little pink, but did not look displeased, especially because he kissed Harry on the cheek in response.   Harry for his part blushed and wrapped an arm around Ron’s waist as he turned to face the twins. “We’re hopelessly complicating mum’s guest arrangements.”</p><p>"What a snappy retort," said Fred. "I really don't know how you think of them. No, what we wanted to know was... how did it happen?"</p><p>"What d'you mean?" Ron asked, pointedly</p><p>"Did they have an accident or something?" Fred followed up.</p><p>"What?!" Ron was becoming annoyed, which was the point of course.</p><p>"Well, how did they sustain such extensive brain damage? Crying shame really, Hermione was always so-careful, now!" Molly Weasley trundled into room just in time to see Ron pluck the sprout knife out of the air and throw it at Fred, who turned it into a paper airplane with one lazy flick of his wand,</p><p>"Ron!" she said furiously. "Don't you ever let me see you throwing knives again!"</p><p>"I won’t," said Ron, "<em>let you see</em>," he added under his breath.</p><p>"Fred, George, I'm sorry, dears, but Remus is arriving tonight, so Bill will have to squeeze in with you two. Unfortunately I just found out about these two,” motioning to Harry and Ron “so now I have to rearrange the sleeping chart.  No idea what I’ll do with Konrad and Marius on Christmas Eve...” She showed them the chart.</p><p>"No problem," said George. "Then, as Charlie isn't coming home, ah, I see Ginny is sharing with Fleur.”</p><p>“That’ll make Ginny’s Christmas" muttered Fred. </p><p>"Everyone should be comfortable. Well, they'll have a bed, anyway," said Mrs. Weasley, sounding slightly harassed.</p><p>“Frau Weasley,” Konrad piped up, perplexed; none of the elaborate sleeping arrangements that separated couples made any sense to him “wouldn’t it make more sense to have couples share bed-space?  It would save a lot of hassle.  These two I understand, they’re under-age, but Marius and I are adults and engaged, Bill and Fleur are getting married in a matter of months… If it’s chastity you seek to preserve, I <em>assure you</em> for at least one of those couples the ship has sailed.”</p><p>Harry and Ron both turned a bright shade of crimson, even if the ship had not sailed for them as far as Konrad knew or wanted to know, and Molly for a moment looked like the rivets that held her skull in place were being mightily strained, specifically when he mentioned Bill and Fleur.  However, she calmed down quickly.</p><p>“That isn’t the point!” She protested “This house isn’t soundproofed.  I’ve accepted the inevitable, that doesn’t mean I want to hear it.”</p><p>George nodded his head enthusiastically “We know the exact moment whittle Ronny-kins was conceived.”</p><p>“You were still in diapers, you tosspot!” Ron protested</p><p>“And the trauma will last a lifetime…” Fred replied drolly.  And through it all, Harry sat back taking it all in silently but his chest heaved with suppressed laughter.   Konrad was not suppressing.  </p><p>"Percy definitely is not showing his ugly face, then?" asked Fred. </p><p>Mrs. Weasley turned away before she answered. "No, he's busy, I expect, at the Ministry."</p><p>"Or he's the world's biggest prat," said Fred, as Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen. "Well, let's get going, then, George."</p><p>"What are you two up to?" asked Ron.</p><p>“We're off to the village, there's a very pretty girl working in the paper shop who thinks my card tricks are something marvelous,” said George “almost like real magic"</p><p>The twins left the room, leaving Konrad alone with the two lovebirds.  Harry sat down first and rather than take his own seat, Ron sat himself down on Harry’s lap, who kissed his shoulder.  </p><p>“So Harry, you going to tell Dumbledore what you heard from Snape and Malfoy?” Ron asked.</p><p>“I kind of have to.” Harry said. “Probably have a word with your dad and Remus too.”</p><p>"Malfoy is terrified.  I talked to him on the train.” Konrad said in a matter of fact fashion.</p><p>“You did what?  You bloody talked to him?  How’d you pull that off?” Ron asked.</p><p>“Caught him on the caboose balcony.” Konrad said with a shrug. “He looks like shit, Harry.  He’s not eating, he’s not sleeping.  If I had to guess, Voldemort lives with the Malfoys and is keeping him in line through fear.”</p><p>“What did you do to him?” Ron asked, while Harry pondered.  </p><p>“Nothing.  I offered him help getting out, he was too scared to take it and I modified his memory so Voldemort didn’t kill him for talking to me.” Konrad replied.</p><p>“I see,” said Harry “so you think that he’s what?  A pawn?”</p><p>“He’s always been a pawn,” said Konrad. “Sure he’s a pinch-faced little weasel, but he’s a brainwashed pinch-faced weasel whose worldview is collapsing around him.”</p><p>“What do you mean his worldview is collapsing?  He has everything he wants.  Voldemort is back, about to take the Ministry…” Harry asked a bit incredulously.</p><p>“But now he’s faced with the reality of what that means,” Konrad replied. “Wanting to kill is always easy before you’re faced with doing it…”</p><p>“What?  And now that...Voldemort,” Ron shuddered “has tasked him with doing it he can’t stomach it?”</p><p>“If that’s his mission, Ja.  Which is why that necklace thing was so…”</p><p>“Pathetic?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Well yes.  But he has to do it, or Voldemort will kill everyone he loves.  He admitted that without meaning to.  It’s an impossible position.  So do what you have to Harry, but if you can offer him a way out, he might be desperate enough to take it.”  Konrad got up from his chair.  “Alright, I need to go home and say hello to my parents.  I’ll see you both Christmas Eve.”</p><p>“Alright, see you Konrad.” Harry replied.  </p><p>“Bye!”  Ron replied.  Konrad gave them both a little wave, and disapparated.    </p><hr/><p>Konrad Reappeared with his parents on the afternoon of December 24th.  There was no avoiding the apparation-diversion into the marsh, which would have left their feet soaked and bitterly cold had Konrad not insisted on Vati and Mutti wearing rubber boots.  Jürgen and Judith Albrecht were not strangers to that mode of travel and were only momentarily disoriented; they chit-chatted amiably in German as they trudged through the marsh  and up the embankment.  When Jürgen saw the Weasley house for the first time, he stopped in his tracks.  </p><p>“Das scheint unmöglich.” And he was right, if it wasn’t held up by magic, it would be impossible.</p><p>“Ja.  Das ist unmöglich.” Konrad replied with a wry grin.  “Aber die Weasleys sind talentierte Zauberer.  Das Unmögliche wird möglich.” He explained.  </p><p>“Ist es innen größer als außen?” Judith asked, because things being like a TARDIS was a thing for wizards.</p><p>“Ja.” Konrad replied in the affirmative.  “Eine bisschen größer.”</p><p>When they arrived at the door, they could hear a song playing inside. It was a saccharin musical number about a cauldron full of love, and they could even hear Mrs. Weasley, waxing poetic about how she and Arthuer had danced to it when they were eighteen. Konrad did the polite thing and knocked on the door.  </p><p>“Oh that must be them!” They heard Molly say “I’ll get the door.”  After a second the door opened the door.  “Konrad!”  She greeted him warmly, practically crushing him in an embrace he enthusiastically returned.  “Happy Christmas!” There were calls of greeting inside too.  </p><p>“Hallo Molly.  Glad to see you too.  Und frohe Weihnachten.” He managed to croak out. She did let him go and let him breath.  “These are my parents.  Jürgen and Judith.  Mom, Dad, Molly Weasley.”</p><p>“A pleasure to meet you.” Judith said in absolutely perfect English, the barest hint of an accent made her sound more Dutch than German, in contrast to Konrad’s very noticeable one.  He took after his father that way, who couldn’t be mistaken for anything but a German.  The rounds of introductions to Arthur and Remus, plus the Weasley kids; Fred and George, Bill, Ron and Ginny.  Fleur introduced herself too, and both Konrad's parents as well as Konrad himself were able to yammer on for a moment with her in French. </p><p>It was his first time meeting Fleur Delacour, and she was breathtakingly beautiful. The sort of gorgeous that made straight men stupid, and his father was not immune, stammering over his French while Judith gave him side-eye.  Looking around, everyone who liked women was giving her covert glances, and Konrad had a feeling he knew what was going on with her.  Probably half-Veela.  It wasn't their fault, or hers, she couldn't turn it off.  Konrad decided to inform his mom so that dad wouldn't be stuck on the couch later.</p><p>“Es ist nicht seine Schuld. Es ist ein übernatürlicher Effekt.  Sie kann es nicht kontrollieren.” He whispered to his mother, who seemed mollified.  When they got to Harry, who first had to disentangle himself from Ron to stand up and shake hands, Judith gave him a hug instead.  </p><p>“We’ve heard far too much about you for her not to give you a hug.” Jürgen said once she let go.  “Though I have to ask: does Konrad get you into trouble and then get you out, or is it the other way around?”</p><p>Harry froze, and Konrad chuckled.  Then Harry figured out the perfect response.  “Well Mr. Albrecht, my existence is trouble, and Konrad keeps it from being lethal.  For me, at least.  Doing that gets him in trouble.”</p><p>“There was that trial, yes.  Your ministry didn’t give us many details, just that he was locked up for a while and cleared.” Judith said.  “But compared to back home that was… minor.  Disconcerting, but by comparison...”</p><p>“In truth” Arthur said “despite the evidence I think the only reason he escaped conviction was because there was someone else to throw under the omni-bus.  Namely the old Minister for Magic.  Others have not escaped that fate, I’m afraid.”</p><p>“Hmmm.  I see.” Jürgen sat down in an open space and Judith sat down next to him.  Konrad managed to find a spot next to Harry and Ron. </p><p>“Indeed.  Of the three arrests we’ve made in the last couple of months, I doubt that even one of them is a genuine Deatheater.” Arthur said, then paused.  “How much do you two know?”</p><p>“Konrad doesn’t keep secrets from us unless it’s a private confidence or a security concern.” Judith said “The Statute of Secrecy was far more relaxed in East Germany as well.  We are fully aware of the political situation, is what I’m trying to say.”</p><p>“They’re not still holding Stan Shunpike are they?” Harry asked.  </p><p>“I’m afraid so.” Arthur replied.  “I know Dumbledore’s tried appealing directly to Scrimgeour.  I mean, anyone who’s actually interviewed him agrees he’s about as much of a Deatheater as my teapot.  But the top levels want to look as though they’re making some progress and three arrests sounds better than three false arrests and subsequent releases.”</p><p>“That doesn’t bode well.  For all their justified paranoia the Stasi cared whether or not someone was actually guilty…” Jürgen said.  “That sort of thing has a tendency to backfire.”</p><p>“I know…” Arthur said a bit mournfully.  “So, would anyone like some eggnog?” He tried to change the subject, it was clear to Konrad that the overall situation pained him a great deal.  He got up to a chorus of raised hands and counted them up, then trundled to the kitchen to fetch the glasses.  </p><p>“So Remus, what have you been up to?  You look a bit more haggard than usual.” Konrad asked.  Remus was sitting by the fire and alternated between looking into the fireplace, and checking out the window.  Christmas Eve was the full moon.</p><p>"Oh, I've been underground," said Lupin. "Almost literally. That's why I haven't been able to write,” he addressed Harry “sending letters to you would have been something of a giveaway."</p><p>“You’ve been among the werewolves then?” Harry asked, catching on quickly.</p><p>"Nearly all of them are on Voldemort's side, at least the ones who have anything to do with other werewolves. Dumbledore wanted a spy and here I was...ready-made." Remus replied, sounding just a little bit bitter, but then he tried to smile a bit more warmly.  He was having trouble maintaining his usual uncle-like warmth. “Though I am largely restricted to the periphery of their community. I bear the unmistakable signs of having tried to live among wizards, you see.  Whereas, they have a <em> somewhat different </em> experience."</p><p>There was a tone in Remus’ voice on that last part that made Konrad’s hair stand on end, but before he could ask a question, Harry beat him to it.  </p><p>"Why have they sided with Voldemort if they don’t like wizards?" Harry asked as a follow-up question, and Konrad could see the gears turning in his head.  Harry had long since stopped actually being innocent when he asked questions like that, but none of them knew what he’d been up to at school.</p><p>"They do what Greyback tells them." Remus said flatly. “They don’t know any other way to be.”</p><p>“I’m afraid I don’t know who that is…” Harry said.  </p><p>“Neither do I.” Konrad added, if there was a weakness to be had in the werewolf power structure, he wanted to find it.  Maybe it could be a case of decapitating the snake.</p><p>"You haven't heard of him?" Lupin's hands closed convulsively in his lap, something Konrad took official notice of. "Fenrir Greyback is, perhaps, the most <em>worthless</em> human being alive today with the exception of Voldemort.” Remus said, without any hesitation whatsoever.  It was merely a statement of bald fact.  “He regards it as his mission in life to bite and infect as many people as possible; in order to raise a werewolf army and bring down the wizarding world, and then treat the muggles as livestock.  He specializes in <em>children</em>.  Bite them young, <em> do things </em> to them and make them do things in turn that make it impossible for them to return to society.”</p><p>Konrad could only guess what those things were.  Drugs, rape, forcing them to kill, who knew what else given what wizards could do, but it was the usual tactics for warlords making soldiers from eight year olds.  But for Harry, bless his heart, it was an outside context problem and he asked the obvious follow up.  “What kinds of things?</p><p>Remus didn’t initially respond verbally, he just looked at Harry with a haunted expression that made Harry blanche white, before he turned his head again to look back into the fire. “Voldemort has promised him prey in return for his services, and in the last war, liked to unleash him upon people's sons and daughters; it produced good results. It was Greyback who bit me, in point of fact."</p><p>“Das is… das ist Teuflisch” Jürgen said, in a tone that required no translation. “How, and do not take this the wrong way, but how does one go about killing a werewolf?  Do silver bullets work?”</p><p>“No, unfortunately,” replied Remus. “but sufficient physical trauma does.  Killing curses and other lethal magic also work.”</p><p>“Gut.  You seem like… a worthy person.  That you are a werewolf, doesn’t matter.  But this Greyback…” As if his father was reading his mind, Jürgen gave Konrad a look, that his mother caught and whacked him upside the head.  </p><p>“Gib ihn keine Ideen!” She said.</p><p>“Mutti!” Konrad interjected “Ich dachte schon über ihn zu ermorden.” </p><p>“What’s going on?” Molly asked, a bit confused because she hadn’t caught the exchange of looks.</p><p>Konrad groaned.  “This Greyback seems like a good assassination target.” Konrad explained. “Kill him, and make real overtures toward integrating werewolves back into wizard society.  You won’t get them all back, but some of his victims have to resent him and want to see their parents again.”</p><p>Silence.  Stunned silence.  This was why they were losing, Konrad thought, but didn’t say.  Half their problem was that they didn’t cut the heads off the Deatheaters at the end of the last war. Even a combat organization.  Remus was the only exception.</p><p>“That’s not a bad idea.” Remus replied, after a long moment.  Molly just looked horrified.  “No, Molly, he’s right.  They’re trying to kill us, we should be trying to kill them back.”</p><p>“Remus, killing in battle is one thing but he’s talking about-” Remus interrupted, the usual warm smile was gone.  </p><p>“Where they have a decent chance of killing us, and there are more of them.  Greyback takes pleasure in destroying the lives of children. His Deatheater friends want to turn Azkaban into even more of a deathcamp and put muggleborns inside.”</p><p>Arthur came back in carrying the eggnog.  “What’d I miss?” He asked, perplexed and passing around the eggnog.</p><p>“A discussion on the ethics of assassinating fascists.” Jürgen replied. </p><p>“Ah!” Arthur replied.  “Well, perhaps not exactly fitting for Christmas Eve hm?  I do apologize Mister and Missus Albrecht, but you can imagine…”</p><p>“No need to apologize.” Judith relied.  “This sort of thing became normal for us a long time ago. “We knew it was getting bad when Konrad wrote to us last year and advised us to be ready to move to Albania.”</p><p>“Why Albania?” Molly asked, desperate to change the subject.  Harry knew, and snickered.  </p><p>“Because Hoxha built a hundred thousand concrete bunkers there.” Judith said with a wry grin as she accepted the ‘nog.  </p><p>It took a second for the word to click in the heads of most of the wizards, but when it did there was a round of dark laughter in the room.  Then Konrad’s alarm went off with a little chime from the wrist-watch he wore outside hogwarts, and suddenly thoughts of everything else were banished from his mind.   </p><p>Thirty seconds later, there was a flash of light in the room and Marius materialized in front of him, facing away, and leaning on the cane, the engagement ring clearly visible on his left hand.</p><p>“Hallo Leute!” Marius enthused.  “I brought wine!” there was in fact a carry-satchel slung over his back that contained several bottles of Riesling. Marius looked around.  “You must be Herr und Frau Weasley.  There is no mistaking the family resemblance.” His eyes reached Judith and Jürgen “Mutti!  Vati!” He hobbled over to both of them and they rose to give him hugs.   </p><p>“Hallo mein zukunft-Sohn!” Judith kissed him on both cheeks. </p><p>“Oh Mutti hör auf.” Asking her to stop but not really. “Ich habe dich vermisst.” A moment later, Jürgen crushed him. “Oh Gott.  Papa umarmt!”</p><p>Konrad for his part didn’t want to be seen just yet.  Instead he kept out of Marius’ line of sight, even when he turned around and saw Harry and Ron “Hey Jungs!  Just a second you’re next.  But where is my sexy badger-man?” referring to Konrad’s Patronus.  Konrad took that moment to strike, wrapping his arms around Marius’ stomach and pulling him in tight to lay a line of kisses down his neck. “Oh there he is…mmm, honey you better stop or things are going to get indecent.”</p><p>“Oh, Ja.  Sorry, we tend to get a bit carried away.”</p><p>“Arthur and I were the same at your age.” Molly said a bit wistfully “Still are when the kids aren’t around.” She winked and Arthur blushed.  “Though there are introductions…”</p><p>“Oh, sorry, where are my manners?  Into the arms of Konrad, that’s where they’ve gone.  Hallo everyone, I’m Konrad’s fiance, Marius, Marius Levine.”</p><p>“Je ne pansais pa que deux hommes pouvaient se marier?” Fleur muttered to herself.  </p><p>“Pas encore. Cependant, lorsque les gouvernements changent, les lois changent également.” Marius replied and Fleur blanched whiter than usual.  Konrad took the opportunity to walk Marius slowly backwards to the couch, lowering himself down and taking Marius down with him to wind up on his lap. </p><p>“What?” Ron asked, not speaking French.</p><p>“She asked if two men could get married.” Remus replied “Marius replied that when governments change, so do laws.”</p><p>“Oh.  Too right mate.” Ron replied enthusiastically.  </p><p>Remus smiled warmly. “Something you know that we don’t, Ron?”</p><p>“Yeah, a few things” Ron replied, without venom just relishing the fact that he was in a position to divulge for a change.  “Marius is, well… Basically head of the East German Wizard Army, or what’s left of it.</p><p>“Well this evening just got more interesting.” Remus replied with a cheeky smile.  “Marius, might I trouble you for some of that Riesling?  I have to head home to transform soon, and I’d rather not do that sober.”  He cleaned out the eggnog glass with a tap of his wand.</p><p>“I'm a communist.  The wine is already collectivized.” Marius replied.</p><hr/><p>Molly Weasley had, eventually, consented to consolidating the sleeping arrangements in a way that made sense on the proviso that everyone respected the lack of sound-proofing. Which meant Konrad got to wake up Christmas Morning as the big spoon.  Marius snuggled back into him and he knew Marius was vaguely awake.  </p><p>“Frohe Weihnachten” Konrad wished him a merry Christmas, nuzzling the back of Marius’ neck.</p><p>“Gut margn! Aber nisht far Yoshke. Mir hobn im gehrget far a sibh.” Marius replied in Yiddish, rolling over so he could face Konrad. “Slmudisher bafel. Falsh mshikh, ir visn…” </p><p>“Ich habe dein Hannukha-Geschenk. Ein bisschen spät, ich weiß …” Konrad replied, amused at Marius’ Scrooge-like embrace of the blood libel, kissing his nose.  He couldn’t do the usual Hannukha thing, but it would have to do.</p><p>“Oh! Frohe Weihnachten in diesem Fall!” Marius jokingly took back that part about killing christ but he paused and got serious.  “Können wir nur eine Weile so hier liegen? Ich könnte das machen. Das wäre genug gewesen.”  All Marius really wanted was to be held.  Konrad could do that, he could do that in spades.  He rolled over onto his back and Marius followed, using Konrad as a body-pillow.  </p><p>It wasn’t to last though.  They had chaperones in the form of Bill and Fleur in the bunk up above them.  An insurance policy against either couple getting up to anything that would leak through the walls.  The joke was on Molly. Konrad taught them both the Muffliato charm, so that hadn’t necessarily impeded them.  It certainly hadn’t stopped him and Marius.  So after about fifteen minutes or so of dozing in bed together Bill’s freckled upside-down face appeared.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, oh, sorry.” Konrad and Marius groaned. Looking a bit sheepish, Bill ducked back beyond the reach of object-permanence.  “Pretend I’m not here.”  </p><p>Fleur giggled “Bill, what is it?” Fleur asked.</p><p>“They were enjoying a lie-in.” Bill replied. </p><p>“Oh no, I am sorry Konrad and Marius!” Fleur apologized.</p><p>“I can send you to the moon you know.  You’ll be like Sandman.” Konrad said ruefully.  </p><p>“I don’t think I like the sound of that…” Bill replied and climbed down from the top bunk. “Thank you for that spell, by the way.” He winked.  </p><p>“En effet, merci beaucoup!” Fleur followed up.  Konrad couldn’t help but laugh and neither could Marius.</p><p>“Well, we couldn’t let you suffer, could we?” Marius asked, waggling his eyebrows.  “We’re communists, we share.  Alright Konrad,” he kissed Konrad’s chest “we should probably get up and join the others.  I can hear the pitter-patter of little goyim feet.”</p><p>“I have little goyim feet…” Konrad muttered.</p><p>“Nein, you have perfectly sized goyim feet…” which was definitely a metaphor as Marius’ hand started to drift south.  He stopped himself.  Bill was standing right there helping Fleur jump down.  </p><p>It took several different sorts of negotiating to get out of the knitted pajamas that Molly helpfully provided from some nook of the house and into proper clothing. Somehow, she always had something in the proper size.  But all four of them managed it.</p><p>When they got down, the gift exchange was in full swing.  Konrad had done one with his parents before they arrived the night before, and like the Weasleys made most of their gifts.  His parents made him a photo collage of their various holiday trips back in East Germany, and he’d done enough rune-crafting to make their coffee-maker really and truly automatic and self-cleaning.</p><p>Suddenly, Konrad understood exactly why Molly was really rather good with knitting needles.  She knit each and every one of her children a festive holiday sweater.  Ron liked to complain, but Konrad also knew he wore his when it was cold.  Both Harry and Ron put theirs on over their t-shirts.  Harry particularly enjoyed his.</p><p>“Thanks mum!” Because of course Molly was basically his mom. But he paused in a near panic.  Konrad had sometimes heard him call her mum outside of her presence but never in it.  </p><p>“Oh Harry… I’ve been thinking of you as one of mine for years, you can call me mum if you want, it’s okay.”  They were both a bit misty-eyed and Harry got out of his seat just go give her a hug.  In Konrad's soul, he melted a bit.   Eventually, she got around to tossing a brightly colored package in Konrad's direction, which he managed to catch  </p><p>“Aw, Molly you shouldn’t have.” He protested, but it was performative, he was smiling from ear to ear as he unwrapped it to find a ZDDR flag in knitted scarf form. “Molly you are far too sweet!  Danke!” Konrad said as he enthusiastically wrapped it around his neck.  It was warm.  Not because it kept in his body heat, but because it was warmed magically.  She magically crafted knitted sweaters for everyone. Even Fleur.</p><p>“You’re welcome, Konrad!”</p><p>Konrad had his rucksack stashed behind the armchair he was snuggling with Marius in, and reached back.  “And I haven’t left you out either, in fact.” The first thing out was a big box that he used a bit of magic to float over in Arthur’s direction. </p><p>Arthur opened up the no-frills newsprint wrappings and found a tackle box.  “Oh! What is this…” He opened it up and his face lit up like a flood lamp. “No...  You didn’t!?”</p><p>“I certainly did!  I know you like to tinker…” Konrad said.  </p><p>“Thank you Konrad!” Arthur was a bit choked up.  There were enough supplies in there for him to bug several ministry offices if he wanted to, including building his own radio.  What he didn't say was that he pilfered a Radioshack.  </p><p>Without saying anything, Konrad magicked a few other things out of the rucksack, one to Molly, another to Harry, a third to Ron, and another to Remus.  For Harry and Ron, they were two small stamped plates on simple chains, one for each of them, and a note on the spell to transmute the surface.</p><p>“What are these?” Ron asked.  </p><p>“Communication tags.” Konrad said.  “I used a Protean charm.  One is paired to the other, and I have a third set for Hermione.  They’ll warm when you receive a message from one of the other paired sets, and nothing can impede or intercept the message.” He explained.  "But they have to be short.  Not whole of of space.  You might try developing codes."</p><p>“Wicked!  This should come in handy.” Ron said enthusiastically.  </p><p>Remus opened his up.  Sealed in individual packets in precisely measured amounts was everything Remus would need to brew sufficient Wolfsbane potion for the next year.</p><p>“I know the Order pays us Konrad, but not this much…” Remus said “How did you afford this?”</p><p>“I didn’t.  I expropriated everything from Lucius Malfoy’s private latifundia in Nottinghamshire.”  Konrad winked at him.  “Didn’t cost me a knut.  Just some time last week.” Remus laughed pretty hard.</p><p>“Of course you did!” Entirely affectionately.  </p><p>The last gift of that set to be opened was Molly’s.  It was a replacement for the wall clock that located every single member of her family.  Everyone was listed as home, instead of the Mortal Peril that the one hanging above the kitchen sink was stuck on. It also included Harry and Hermione, who was listed as home, and so was Harry.   It wasn’t as elegant in its construction as the original; he’d basically made it from a battery powered wall-clock and added some extra hands, then etched the runes on little metal plates on the back.  But Konrad knew she worried.  </p><p>Molly tried not to get misty-eyed, and mostly succeeded.  “Thank you.”</p><p>“Happy Christmas Molly.” Konrad told her. “I know that’s been doing your head in.” He leaned forward just a bit and kissed Marius’ shoulder. “Don’t worry, I didn’t forget about you.”</p><p>The last items pulled out of the backpack were two soft wrapped packages.  One was neat and squared off, the other one was a bit lumpier.  Marius opened up the lumpy one first and tittered with delight.  It was a plush harp seal pup with a collar on, in red, gold, and black.  What would have been a little dog-tag was instead a red star.  </p><p>“Oh this is just too cute!” Marius enthused, but then it started moving.  It flopped around snuffling like a real seal and gazing at everyone with eyes that were a bit too bright to be glass or plastic, then is huffed contentedly and snuggled into the crook of Marius’ arms.  “Oh mein Gott es ist ein Schutzseehund!”  A guardian seal.  </p><p>“Ja.  It will bark at anyone who hates you.” Konrad said.  “Good to see no one here secretly does.”</p><p>“Just wait until they get to know me.” Marius was unwrapping the second which was a large but somewhat thin crimson fleece blanket.  He gleefully wrapped himself up in it and snuggled back into Konrad’s warm embrace, except that Konrad had his arms free and started massaging his scalp. “Wait a minute…” He noticed the discrepancy and then realized something else “It even smells like you!”</p><p>“Is that weird?” George asked.</p><p>“I think that’s a bit weird.” Fred replied.</p><p>“No, no… I mean yes it is weird, but it's good weird because…” Marius’ voice cracked “I don’t have to feel alone when we’re apart anymore.”  he flipped around and planted a kiss right on Konrad’s lips in front of everyone.  “ Did you make one for you too?”</p><p>“I had to.” Konrad replied, returning the kiss and caressing up and down his sides. “Sympathy and contagion.”</p><p>“So that’s where my sock went!  I thought the gremlins got it.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s so sweet I am going to go into a diabetic coma and die.” From Fred.</p><p>“Hush you.” George poked his twin pretty hard.</p><p>“Ouch!” </p><p>“Well, I can’t say it’s as romantic, but I didn’t forget about you either.” Marius had to scoot off of Konrad and stand up to take an improbably sized box from his back pocket.  It was like he had cartoon hammer-space in the form of extension charms.  He handed it to Konrad, who unwrapped it immediately and became as giddy as a smaller schoolboy.</p><p>“Nein!  Neeein.  Es ist nicht...es ist!” It was in fact a parabolic microphone. “I’ve been needing one of these!”</p><p>“I know dear, I know.  You can’t be a proper East German communist without being able to overhear <em> everything </em>.” Marius gave him a lopsided grin and Konrad exploded upward, crushing him in a bear hug. “Love you too big guy.”</p><hr/><p>A little bit later, after breakfast, Konrad stepped outside into the cold for a cigarette.  He had his new scarf and his coat so the cold wasn’t as bad as it otherwise would have been.  Marius joined him as he leaned back against the wall of Chateau Weasley and opened up his pack of smokes..</p><p>“You know, you look all kinds of devil-may-care-hardass leaned up against the wall like that.” Marius teased.  “But I know that ass is soft.” </p><p>“Schuldig. Und du würdest...” Konrad replied, smirking around the filter as steel struck the flint in the zippo.  He took a long drag and offered to share.  Marius took him up on it and passed it back.  </p><p>It was done and Konrad was field-stripping it when there was a crack of displaced air and a splash from just beyond the embankment.  Both wizards had their wands out in a flash, Konrad crabbed to the side to get a different casting-angle and to avoid clustering.  But when he saw the two heads crest the embankment he lowered his wand and gave Marius the all-clear signal with a thumbs-up.</p><p>“Wer is das?” Marius asked as Konrad walked back to stand beside him. “Die jungen sieht aus wie Bill und Ron hatte ein Kind.” Noting the family resemblance between him and the other Weasleys.</p><p>“Er ist ihr anderer Bruder, Percy.  Nomenklatura Aspirant...” Konrad replied, noting that Percy aspired to a high position in government no matter what he had to do to get there.  “Der alte Mann ist Rufus Scrimgeour, der neue Zaubereiminister.” Konrad identified Rufus as the Minister for Magic, for Marius’ benefit.  </p><p>“Ah.”  </p><p>There was a commotion inside and Molly Weasley came running out along with Arthur. “Merry Christmas, Mother.” Percy said a bit stiffly, while she threw her arms around him.</p><p>“Oh Percy, Happy Christmas, I didn’t expect to see you!  I missed you so much…”</p><p>Minister Scrimgeour paused in place, leaning on his walking stick while Arthur made his own somewhat more sedate approach. “You must forgive my intrusion, Percy and I were in the vicinity, working, you know, and he couldn’t resist dropping in and seeing you all.  Though I must confess to being surprised to see Mr. Albrecht here.”</p><p>“He’s a family friend.” Arthur said, a bit curtly.  Molly was too excited at seeing Percy to notice, but Arthur noticed.  Scrimgeour was giving a sideways glance to his son, who stood stiffly and seemed to have no interest in greeting the rest of his family.  A fact not lost on Fred and George either. </p><p>“Please, come in, sit down, Minister!" Molly fluttered, straightening her new witch’s hat. “Have a little purkey, or some tooding.”</p><p>“No, no, my dear...Molly," said Scrimgeour.  There was just enough of a pause that Konrad figured he’d checked her name with Percy before they got there. He glanced over at Harry, checking if he picked that up, and saw a silent fury in Harry’s eyes. "I don't want to intrude, wouldn't be here at all if Percy hadn't wanted to see you all so badly.”  </p><p>Which was a blatant lie that was obvious to everyone but Molly.  "Oh, Perce!" said Mrs. Weasley tearfully, reaching up to kiss him.  It was such a manipulative farce, that Konrad’s estimation of the Minister went from ‘out of his depth useless liberal’ to ‘opportunistic asshole’.  To say nothing of Percy who he now wrote off as scum of the earth.</p><p>“We've only looked in for five minutes, so I'll have a stroll around the yard while you catch up with Percy. No, no, I assure you I don't want to butt in! Well, if anybody cares to show me your charming garden...ah,young man, would you mind taking a stroll with me?" Minister Scrimgeour was indicating Harry.  Konrad caught Harry’s eye and nodded almost imperceptibly.</p><p>“Yeah, alright.” Harry said, catching the nod.  He wasn’t fooled.  From the way the joy seemed to drain from her face, even Molly caught it then.  “It’s fine.” Harry said, almost pointedly because Marius, Remus, Ron, and Arthur looked like they were about to draw wands on the grounds of sheer moral outrage.  </p><p>"Wonderful!  We'll just take a turn around the garden, and Percy and I'll be off. Carry on, everyone!" He ushered Harry around the other side of the house.  </p><p>Konrad ran his hand down Marius’s  back to get his attention and then spoke, soto voce “Bitte lenkst du Percy ab. Ich werde Ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk nutzen.”</p><p>Marius got a shit-eating grin on his face and he butted in a bit.  “Hi Percy, I’ve heard so much about you…”</p><p>Konrad slipped away back inside, and stopped by the sitting room to grab the microphone.  Then he ran up the stairs to find a window that faced the garden, pointing the microphone out toward Harry and the Minister, then hit the record button.  It recorded the sound to enchanted film, like a muggle dictaphone but more projector-reel that could be copied and printed to a newspaper with full vocal fidelity.  </p><p>As he watched, Harry walked across the yard toward the Weasleys' overgrown, snow-covered garden, Scrimgeour limping slightly at his side. Scrimgeour had once been head of the Auror Office, and it was easy to see why he’d been elected by the Wizengamot to replace Fudge.  </p><p>"Charming," said Scrimgeour, stopping at the garden fence and looking out over the snowy lawn and the indistinguishable plants. "Charming." Harry said nothing. "I've wanted to meet you for a very long time.  Did you know that?"</p><p>"No.” Harry lied seamlessly, managing to look and sound dumbfounded.</p><p>"Oh yes, for a very long time. But Dumbledore has been very protective of you," Scrimgeour continued. "Natural, of course, natural, after what you've been through.  Especially what happened at the Ministry..." Scrimgeour paused for a moment, as if waiting for Harry to reply, but when Harry didn’t he continued. "I have been hoping for an occasion to talk to you ever since I gained office, but Dumbledore has, most understandably, as I say, prevented this."</p><p>Still, Harry said nothing, waiting.</p><p>"The rumors that have flown around!" said Scrimgeour. "Well, of course, we both know how these stories get distorted, all these whispers of a prophecy, of you being '<em>the Chosen One</em>'..."</p><p><em> ‘Ja gut. Sprich dich in die Falle…’ </em>Konrad thought; Scrimgeour was already talking himself into a trap.  </p><p>"I assume that Dumbledore has discussed these matters with you?"</p><p>"Yeah, we've discussed it."  Harry replied after briefly deliberating.</p><p>"Have you, have you..." said Scrimgeour.  "And what has Dumbledore told you, Harry?"</p><p>"Sorry, but that's between us." Harry said, in the most pleasant voice he could manage. </p><p>"Oh, of course, if it's a question of confidence, I wouldn't want you to divulge.  No, no... and in any case, does it really matter whether you are '<em>the Chosen One</em>' or not?"</p><p>Harry paused before making his reply. "I don't really know what you mean, Minister."</p><p>"Well, of course, to you it will matter enormously," said Scrimgeour with a laugh. "But to the Wizarding community at large, it's all perception, isn't it?  It's what people believe that's important."</p><p>Harry still didn’t say anything, and Konrad was proud of him.  He was doing nothing but give the Minister the rope they’d use to hang him rhetorically.  </p><p>"People believe you are '<em>the Chosen One</em>' you see," Scrimgeour continued. "They think you are quite the hero - which, of course, you are, Harry, chosen or not! How many times have you faced He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named now? Well, anyway," he pressed on, without waiting for a reply, "the point is, you are a symbol of hope for many, Harry. The idea that there is somebody out there who might be able, who might even be destined, to destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, it gives people a lift. And I can't help but feel that, once you realize this, you might consider it, well, almost a duty, to stand alongside the Ministry, and give everyone a boost."  They both stared at one of the Garden Gnomes tugging at a worm for a moment. </p><p>"Funny little chaps, aren't they? But what do you say, Harry?"</p><p>"I don't exactly understand what you want," said Harry slowly. '"Stand alongside the Ministry...What does that mean?"</p><p>"Oh, well, nothing at all onerous, I assure you," said Scrimgeour. "If you were to be seen popping in and out of the Ministry from time to time, for instance, that would give the right impression. And of course, while you were there, you would have ample opportunity to speak to Gawain Robards, my successor as Head of the Auror office."</p><p>The bribe was plainly evident.  If Harry became a mascot for the Ministry, he would be fast-tracked to Auror, a position he aspired to.  Little did the Minister know, that particular desire had been superseded somewhat.  </p><p>"So basically," Harry said, sounding as if he just wanted to be clear "you'd like to give the impression that I'm working for the Ministry?  Without me actually having to do anything?"</p><p>"It would give everyone a lift to think you were more involved, Harry," Scrimgeour sounded relieved. "'<em>The Chosen One</em>,' you know... It's all about giving people hope, the feeling that exciting things are happening."</p><p>"But if I keep running in and out of the Ministry," said Harry, still friendly and cool as a cucumber "won't that seem as though I approve of what the Ministry's up to?"</p><p>"Well," said Scrimgeour, frowning slightly, "well, yes, that's partly why we'd like-"</p><p>"No, I don't think that'll work," said Harry pleasantly, but the trap was fully sprung. "You see, I don't like some of the things the Ministry's doing, and not doing. Locking up Stan Shunpike, for instance.  I know him, you see.  He’s no Deatheater.  And otherwise not doing anything, that would be another thing I object to."</p><p>Scrimgeour did not speak for a moment. "I would not expect you to understand," he said, and he was not as successful at keeping anger out of his voice as Harry had been. "These are dangerous times, and certain measures need to be taken. You are sixteen years old."</p><p>“But not stupid or incompetent.  As you say, I’ve been fighting Voldemort” Harry weaponized the name to keep Scrimgeour off balance, and it worked, because Scrimgeour recoiled, gasping, which Konrad captured on the recording “since I was eleven.  You're making Stan a scapegoat, just like you want to make me a mascot." Harry  accused.  “And so far the only protection people have actually received from the Deatheaters has come from people acting on their own accord.  That masked stranger who saved the Cattermole’s, and others, for instance.  I see you haven’t publicized that.”</p><p>But Harry just did.  Or would.  They looked at each other, long and hard. Finally Scrimgeour said, with no pretense at warmth, "I see. You prefer - like your hero, Dumbledore - to disassociate yourself from the Ministry?" </p><p>“I’d rather not be used.” Harry said plainly, not elaborating further.</p><p>"Some would say it's your duty to be used by the Ministry!" </p><p>"And they’d be wrong.  My duty is to actively and effectively oppose Voldemort. On the other hand, some might say it’s your duty to do the same, or at the very least to check that people really are Deatheaters before you chuck them in prison to have their souls sucked out by Dementors." Harry's temper and the temperature of his voice were both starting to climb. "Is the Ministry really this bungling? Either we've got Fudge, pretending everything's lovely while people get murdered right under his nose, or we've got you, knowingly chucking the wrong people into <em>Azkaban</em> and trying to pretend you've got '<em>the Chosen One</em>' working for you, while otherwise doing nothing but sit on your hands and letting your own Ministry employees get killed?!"</p><p>"So you're not 'the Chosen One'?" Scrimgeour asked, pointedly ignoring the other things.</p><p>"I thought you said it didn't matter either way?" said Harry, with a bitter laugh. "Not to you anyway."</p><p>"I shouldn't have said that," said Scrimgeour quickly. "It was tactless.</p><p>"No, it was honest," said Harry. "One of the only honest things you've said to me. You don't care whether I live or die, but you do care that I help you convince everyone you're winning the war against Voldemort, even when you’re institutionally incapable of it. I haven't forgotten, Minister...." Konrad watched him raise his fist, and knew what he was showing.  The permanent scars from Umbridge’s tender ministrations. “I must not tell lies.  You were head of the Auror office when Professor Hagrid got thrown into Azkaban?”</p><p>“I was, yes, but I don’t see why that’s pertinent.” Scrimgeour replied in clipped tones.</p><p>“And you were told how the Chamber was opened, weren’t you? By Professor Dumbledore?  The exact details?” Minister Scrimgeour didn’t answer. “Right. I thought so.  There are words for that where I come from, Minister.”</p><p>“And those words are?”</p><p>“Unjust.  Corrupt.” Harry replied. “Less than useless.”</p><p>For the moment, the two men, young and old, stood there in a silence as icy as the ground beneath their feet.  Glaring at each other.</p><p>"What is Dumbledore up to?" said Scrimgeour brusquely, as if he actually expected Harry to answer. "Where does he go when he is absent from Hogwarts?"</p><p>"No idea," said Harry.</p><p>"And you wouldn't tell me if you knew," said Scrimgeour, "would you?"</p><p>"Not in a million years, not in enough time for the universe to decay and die.  Even if I thought you’d try to act on the information competently, your office is probably a <em> security risk </em>.”</p><p>"Well, then, I shall have to see whether I can't find out by other means." It sounded like a threat, and Konrad figured it was intended as such.  </p><p>"You can try," said Harry indifferently. "However, I would remind you of your illustrious predecessor. He tried interfering at Hogwarts. It didn’t go so well for him, or his attack-dog, did it?  You could ask her yourself, I suppose, if you don’t mind talking to a stain on the ceiling."</p><p>There was a long pause.</p><p>"Well, it is clear to me that he has done a very good job on you," said Scrimgeour, his voice cold and hard. "Dumbledore's man through and through, aren't you, Potter?"</p><p>Harry laughed at Scrimgeour. “I’m no one’s man by my own.  <em> Responsible </em> for my own actions.  You might try learning the meaning of that word, and if you feel like really stretching yourself, what it means to believe in something bigger than yourself.  However, I won’t hold my breath.”</p><p>Then Harry turned his back on the Minister for Magic and strode back to the house.  </p><p>Konrad, still holding the parabolic microphone, bounded down the stairs and found Molly crying uncontrollably as Percy stormed out at the Minister’s call.  Percy brushed coldly past Harry, jostling his shoulder as he did so.  </p><p>“Please tell me you recorded that?” Harry said as soon as he saw Konrad on the landing.  </p><p>“Ja.  I did.”</p><p>“Oh, this should be thrilling to listen to.” Marius remarked, </p><p>“Wait what?  What’s going on?” Remus asked, trying to pay attention to what was going on with the Minister, while also glancing, pained, toward the kitchen.  The Weasleys, all of them, were a bit too busy trying to console an emotionally devastated Molly to be interested, and Konrad couldn’t blame them.  </p><p>“We should make sure mum is okay before we explain.” Harry said, and Konrad nodded in agreement.  She was in the kitchen slumped over in her chair weeping and under the tender love and care of a Weasley Family Dog-Pile that even included Fleur.  They clustered around her in various degrees of physical contact as she cried.  </p><p>Everyone else, Konrad understood, had written Percy off as a lost cause when he basically disowned them for supporting Harry.  But Molly hadn’t done that, she couldn’t have done it anymore than she could cut off her own arm.  </p><p>“What did I do wrong?” Molly asked the universe or God through her tears.  Everyone else tried to reassure her that they loved her and that Percy had always been a tosspot, but it was Fleur Delacourt, Bill’s fiance, who cut through it all.  Which surprised Konrad because he’d gotten the distinct impression that Molly didn’t approve of the match, even if she never treated Fleur badly.  He didn’t know why, maybe just the fact that Fleur was French?  The Weasleys were very British that way.  </p><p>She gently took Molly’s shoulders in her hands and knelt down making eye-contact with her.  </p><p>“I know you don’t particularly like me, but I love Bill with all my heart because he’s the man you raised him to be.  All of your other children are wonderful people, because you were there guiding them and showing them how.  You did nothing wrong with him, Molly, he chose to turn his back on this.” Fleur waved her hand at the whole clan and everyone waiting in the other room. “And pour l'amour de Dieu, I cannot understand why or how.”</p><p>Molly looked up and met her eyes, her tears started to dry and Konrad saw her affect toward Fleur change.  Gone was the forced politeness that Fluer and Bill had done a remarkable job simply ignoring.</p><p>“Thank you.” She said and pulled Fleur into a hug, symbolically welcoming her into the family.</p><p>“Thank God.” Bill muttered and kissed his fiancé on the cheek, then his mom. “Could you lot give us a minute?” He asked.</p><p>Everyone cleared out, Konrad included.  There was zero sound-proofing though, and everyone could hear the resulting conversation  It was a good fifteen minutes of discussion, where Molly explained to Bill and Fluer why she’d been cold toward Fleur, apologizing, Fluer reassuring her that Bill wasn’t going anywhere even if he was leaving the nest.  What it was, was a perfect distraction from Percy.</p><p>When they did come out, Molly on Bill’s arm, with Fleur helping to guide them along, the Weasley clan, Harry included, ambushed her in a massive group hug that eventually settled down.  There was more than enough couch space, but without anyone saying anything everyone clustered around Molly Weasley, on the couch, on the floor. </p><p>Remus had his usual stool by the fire, like he was always cold and needed it’s warmth just to function; while Marius curled up with Konrad on a big arm chair that tried to devour them both.  Harry stood in the center of the room.</p><p>“Well I’m sure you’ve all figured out that was a ruse to talk to me.”</p><p>“And a cruelly ham-fisted one at that.” George said.</p><p>“I think we should avenge ourselves on that bastard…” Fred suggested.</p><p>“Yes, I think so Fred.  I think so…” Both the twins developed a look of mayhem on their faces.  Harry cleared his throat.</p><p>“Sorry Harry.” In unison.</p><p>“I had Konrad record the conversation.” Harry explained, and with a nod, Konrad played back the entire conversation to the dawning horror and outrage of everyone in the room.  </p><p>“And he has my Percy wrapped up in that… No, he’s wrapped himself up in that.” Molly growled.  </p><p>“Yeah.  Konrad, Marius, and I have talked extensively.  We can’t save the Ministry.” Harry paused for a moment, letting that sink in.</p><p>“I think you’re right, Harry.” Remus said, standing up off the stool. “I can’t go into details, but I can confirm that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is already infiltrated.  We don’t know the extent.”</p><p>Arthur, who was employed within that department took that in a surprising amount of stride.  “After Amelia Bones was murdered, Pius Thicknesse took the post and he seems unwilling to pursue offensive operations against…” he struggled to say the name, but did it “Voldemort.  He was promoted above his level of competence if you ask me.  It wouldn’t shock me if he’s allowed the D.M.L.E to be infiltrated by subordination or conversion.  But, in general, what is your intelligence to that effect, Remus?”</p><p>“Strategic misinformation leaks, that Deatheaters have responded to.” Remus replied, and that made the room completely silent in brief contemplation, which Marius broke.  </p><p>“Is that honestly a real name?  Thicknesse...” pronounced like Thickness normally would be in English but the ses pronounced more like soft zeds. “I’m sorry, that’s just so unfortunate…”</p><p>The twins at least chuckled.</p><p>“I think I see where this is going, Harry, but please do continue.” Bill piped up to request.</p><p>“I don’t think we can save the Ministry, but we can defeat Voldemort, and then re-build the country into something better.” Harry explained.  “As I understand it, the Wizengamot is a third ministerial appointees, a third <em> hereditary family seats </em>, and a third elected; and they appoint the next Minister for Magic?”</p><p>“Yes that’s right.” Arthur replied, and coughed “Not that we have one of those hereditary seats, of course.”  Because of course the Weasleys didn’t.  “A bunch of bollocks.” he grumbled.  </p><p>Konrad had, on some level, been dreading this moment, even if he hadn’t been consciously aware of it, and he just became aware of how much by the relief he felt when Arthur Weasley realized just how screwed up his entire society was.  He felt and heard Marius let out a similar sigh of relief against his chest.</p><p>“Be that as it may,” said Molly “there isn’t much we can do about it.  The Ministry has been that way for three hundred years, and it was even worse before…”</p><p>“But the Ministry is going to fall.” Marius said, heaving himself up just a bit so he could better project his voice “There is nothing to say it has to be rebuilt the same way when the war is over.  So tell me, Molly, Remus, Arthur… what would you turn Britain into when this is all over?” He paused “Bill too, I suppose.”</p><p>Bill actually went first. “Goblins are every bit as good at magic as we are, but they’re disallowed wands and their occupations are restricted, and we don't respect their property concepts.  There’s no reason for that.  At the same time, they only pay their Dragon Feeders seven Galleons a week.”</p><p>Konrad choked on his own saliva.  That was only about ninety Deutschmarks at Gringotts exchange rates, </p><p>“I know, right?  That isn’t an easy job, there is a non-trivial mortality rate.  It’s ridiculous!” Bill elaborated. “Honestly wages have been depressed across the board since the Empire collapsed.” Meaning the British Empire “And good on India and the lot of them for kicking us out, but I won’t lie and say it hasn’t caused us problems.”</p><p>“The way we treat non-humans and so-called Half-breeds is unscionscionable across the board.”  Lupin springboarded from Bill “It would be trivially easy to make sure every werewolf gets wolfsbane potions if they want them, and to secure those who don’t when they transform.  Centaurs are every bit as smart as we are and shouldn’t be under our heel, the same with the Merfolk.”</p><p>“We could do a lot to help the muggles too.” Molly mentioned “For heaven’s sake they have to sew each other up when they’re injured!  With thread!”</p><p>“To say nothing of the way the rich lord it over everyone else.  I can’t imagine the muggles have it any better.  Not only do we have to do what they tell us at work even if they’re blithering incompetents, but then they control the government too?” Arthur said, clearly frustrated.  “What do they do to earn it?  Owning land we all need because their many-greats grandcestor got in good with William the Conqueror?”</p><p>“So what I’m hearing is, you would create a society where everyone including magical Beings are treated fairly, with community control over the state and the economy, and where we would work to end the Statute of Secrecy in the name of making the world a better place for the muggles rather than ruling over them?”  Konrad asked, though it was rhetorical.  “Congratulations, you’re all socialists!” At that he grinned very broadly.  “Welcome to the revolution!”</p><p>“Is that what we are?” Arthur asked, and turned his head to catch his wife’s eye.  “I don’t know, I’ve never been an -ist, before.” He was being a bit silly but it was an honest concern.</p><p>“That’s fair.” Harry replied.  “But something has to change.  We have to have something to rally support behind; the Ministry isn’t it.” He motioned with his hands in the direction of London. “If we don’t present some kind of alternative organization people are going to join Voldemort, if only so they can get the target off their backs.”</p><p>“How many of your co-workers would go along with some sort of Muggleborn Registration Commission if the Ministry ordered them to?” Marius asked Arthur.  </p><p>“Most of them.” Arthur answered instantly and without any kind of hesitation. “I see your point.  I do.  I just… I’m not necessarily willing to throw my lot in with an ideology I haven’t studied.  That said, I’ll join you because the thought of a Muggleborn Registration Commission scares the daylights out of me.”</p><p>“Largely the same for me dears.” Molly followed up.  “And if this turns into some kind of foreign occupation” she eyed the two Germans, but there was no real venom in it.  “I will raise up an army against you and beat you around the ears!  But I am willing to be convinced.  What about you Remus?”</p><p>“I have been a socialist for years,  I just never thought I’d ever be able to see it get off the ground… but if the Ministry falls, then we have a chance to pull it off.  Harry, what do you have in mind?” The warm smile he almost always had was joined not with eyes that were vaguely sad and regretful, but finally hopeful.  Like he might see the end of a long tunnel.</p><p>“We have questions.” Fred said.</p><p>“Serious concerns, more like.” George followed up, in their usual almost telepathic habit of playing off each other’s statements.  </p><p>“Are there going to be any impediments to our shop?” Fred asked.</p><p>“We know communists and private enterprise are not the best of friends, you see.” George elaborated.</p><p>“I don’t see why there would be.” Harry shrugged.  “You’re a sole proprietorship, you don’t have any employees currently… if you did, would you be willing to grant them partial ownership in the business?”</p><p>“What like, anyone who comes on becomes a business partner?” George asked.</p><p>“Like some kind of...<em>chaos syndicate</em>?” Fred’s grin indicated that he rather liked the concept of that.  He shared a look with George, who nodded.  </p><p>“We accept your terms Harry.  Betray them at your peril though.” George said.  </p><p>Harry for his part shook his head.  “What have I just unleashed on the world?”</p><p>It was good to see everyone treating Harry like an adult.  Konrad didn't know when the shift happened, exactly.  Maybe over the fall, maybe within the past thirty minutes with him telling the Minister off.</p><p>“We have to defeat Voldemort, but we have to do it on our own terms, not the Ministry’s.  For that we have to start some sort of political party and get the word out there’s an alternative to Voldemort and the Ministry both.  A friend has agreed to start publishing a newspaper, we can start there.  Other than that, I’m mostly making this up as I go.”</p><p>“So what do we call this political party?” Arthur asked.</p><p>Konrad took that one.  “We already have a name.  The Order of the Phoenix has a good poetic ring to it.”  Exactly zero people failed to like that suggestion. </p><p>“Remus, any idea how the others would feel about this?” Harry asked. “I already started on the student body.”</p><p>Remus laughed like no one had ever seen him laugh, and not derisive laughter.  The kind of half-mad laughter of someone trapped on an island who finally saw a rescue ship.  Once he stopped his smile was bright enough to evaporate fog. “Tonks shares my politics, Harry, you can count her in.  Moody too, though for him it’s more about killing dark wizards.  He’s otherwise apolitical.  I don’t know about Kingsley or some of the others like Dedalus or Hestia.”</p><p>“I can send some troops.” Marius added.  “That should permit the expansion of combat operations.  It can’t be too many to start with, we don’t want anyone to suspect foreign involvement until cavalry dramatically arrives or something.  You’ll want to think about some sort of insignia; symbols are important.”</p><p>“Already have that covered, I just have to draw it and get it onto masks and armbands.” Harry replied. “Well, if I could draw worth a damn.”</p><p>“I can Harry.” Fleur volunteered.  “What did you have in mind?”</p><p>“Well, I was thinking a red phoenix on a black background, holding a golden hammer in one talon, probably the right, and a wand in the left.” Harry said.</p><hr/><p>The family tradition for Christmas dinner in the Weasley home was that everyone helped make dinner, which meant for a very busy kitchen.  It wasn’t all at once, some people peeled the potatoes, others ran out to get things that they otherwise forgot because there was always something.  And in the end, every single thing that needed cooking was put together and cooked manually. </p><p>“We could do this magically?” Fleur asked, perplexed. And she was correct, one could whip up strudel in all of three minutes.  But Molly shook her head.</p><p>“We could.  But it wouldn’t be the same.  It’s great for a restaurant where you want perfection and consistency, but for home-cooking?  No, it loses its individual character.”  She stepped back out of earshot of the countertops and guided Fleur with her, then whispered.</p><p>Konrad couldn’t make that out, he was at the countertop putting together a goose.  There were enough people that several different main courses were required, and they were eschewing the traditional Christmas ham in favor of goose and a kosher lamb leg.  To really follow the Kashrut they would have to separate cooking utensils and pans so that nothing used for dairy was ever used for meat, but neither Konrad nor Marius were going to say anything about that.  It would be rude, plus Marius always thought that rule was <em>meshuge</em>.   </p><p>“Oh!  I get it!” Fleur exclaimed.</p><p>The end result of all that preparation was a dinner around the Weasley’s improbably large dinner table that was absolutely heavenly.  </p><p>“Marius did you get enough to eat?” Molly asked. “You’re still recovering from a coma, you need to put some meat on your bones!”</p><p>Marius went into a giggle fit, and he blushed ever so slightly. “Molly, you would make a magnificent Jewish Mother.  But if I ate any more I would probably explode.”</p><p>Konrad remembered a Monty Python skit stolen from Westie airwaves about exactly that. “Not even a little wafer?”  The last word was said with a fake French accent; Harry got and laughed, which he expected.  Arthur, and Molly got the joke too and chuckled, which didn't surprise Konrad in the slightest.  </p><p>When the attack came, no one was expecting it.  A massive explosion caused the house to shudder and the windows beamed with orange light, as if the sun was coming up over the horizon in every direction at once.</p><p>Everyone scrambled up from their chairs with their wands out.  Konrad realized the wards had taken the hit, but they wouldn’t hold up for long if it was a serious assault and then the house would come down around their ears.  “Everybody out!”</p><p>Konrad and Harry were first, throwing Scutum charms to protect the exit just in case something came through the wards, while everyone else evacuated.  That allowed Konrad time to assess the situation.  The wards did what they were supposed to do: ground out anything that struck the wards into the ward stones and thus into the earth.  As a result, the hill that the burrow sat on was wreathed in a circle of flames.  The marsh grasses that weren’t partially immersed in water had become a brush fire.  Overhead, several men and women on brooms were circling them in the skies, throwing spells against the wards, probing them.  It was hard to tell how many against the black background of the sky, with the moon in a gibbous phase.</p><p>One of them was cackling in the night sky in sadistic glee “I killed Sirius Black!  I Killed Sirius Black!” Harry jerked, his face contorted in a rictus of absolute rage.  He moved to go out, to run to the broom shed and take to the skies and engage but Lupin all-but tackled him.  </p><p>“No!  She’s trying to draw you out Harry!  Don’t give her what she wants!”  Remus said authoritatively. That snapped Harry out of it, and his face shifted to a grim determination that Konrad had seen in so many other young men and women. But he didn’t move to engage.   There was little to no hope of actually hitting anything, so the best bet was sit tight.  </p><p>“The wards aren’t that strong, but I don’t think three or four of them are getting through.” Arthur said, reassuring everyone.  </p><p>“Then what’s the bloody point of attacking?” Ron asked, even while the defensive spells tapping into the Marsh’s wellspring of energy flashed cerulean with another shield-breaker impact.</p><p>“It’s a statement.” Harry said. “They can hit us where we live.  Maybe hoped they could lure me and Konrad out and overwhelm us, but failing that...” </p><p>As if to punctuate that statement, the carport that was outside of the wards detonated in an orange fireball that sent the old Ford Angelina resting silently inside up and into the air, only to plummet back down and crash into the marsh.  Bellatrix LeStrange’s cackling laughter faded into the night air after that.</p><p>“If you want Arthur, I’ll check the wards in the morning?” Remus suggested, seemingly unperturbed.</p><p>“Of course, of course.” Arthur readily agreed.  Still a bit nonplussed. “And I’ll see if my car can be salvaged…”</p><p>“We’ll want to set watches too.” Konrad said.  He didn’t like the idea of going to sleep without someone up, ready to intervene or at least wake everyone if another attack came.</p><p>“Well I’m not sleeping any time soon.” Molly said.  “I’ll take first.” No sooner did she say that than an alarm bell started going off inside the house and it didn’t stop.  “Oh my God.” Molly’s face blanched, because it was supposed to be short and quick, and it just didn’t stop.</p><p>Molly and Arthur Weasley bolted inside to check the dispatch exchange and Konrad followed. Remus was already getting his normal somewhat shabby clothes transfigured into black-out gear, but followed shortly thereafter.  </p><p>Molly opened up a closet, revealing what looked like a PBX telephone exchange connected by runes to a CB radio, with a pager duct-taped to the surface. The exchange looked like a writing desk.  It’s lower surface paired sets of 6.35 mm phone connectors, each could connect any two sets of subscriber lines on the upright surface.  The subscriber lines were all named in different colors.  Red for order members who could respond: Shacklebolt, Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Albrecht, Jones, Diggle, Dumbel AB, McGonagall, Podmore, and Weasley A.  </p><p>“Well this is… impressive.” Marius said once he caught up.  “Prioritize as best you can.  I’ll call in help.  Konrad, I’ll need the portkey”</p><p>“It’s in the sitting room behind our chair.” Konrad said, looking over the plate of names Molly was connecting up.</p><p>The problem was there were a lot more calls for help coming in than they could respond to. Most of them he didn’t really recognize; but one he did: Birdnest.  </p><p>He didn’t wait for dispatch, the system was intuitive enough.  He reached around Molly and plugged the connector for that line over to the jack next to his name.  </p><p>“Personal?” Molly asked, doing her best to remain as cool as a cucumber while she connected all the lines.</p><p>“Ja.  They’re friends.” Was all Konrad said, and pulled out his wand and transfigured his clothes into his blacked-out combat gear</p><p>Remus and Arthur vanished into green light while Konrad got his own message.  He copied the number in runes on the pager’s outer-casing and his world dissolved into green light.</p><p>When Konrad reappeared he had no time to assess the situation at all, because he was forced to defend himself instantly, throwing up a multi-layered shield charm that was immediately brought down, then a second before he was able to even think about counter-attacking.</p><p>He thrust his wand forward toward one of his attackers and swept in a series of arcs that would strike each of two hostile wizards several times and give him some breathing room..</p><p>“Sectumsempra!” </p><p>They managed to defend themselves, but it allowed him to keep up his momentum.  One of them was older, the other was younger.  In his periphery, because he dare not take his eyes off the other two, he could see the vague outline of a woman’s body, he presumed that was Hortensia Birdnest, but he couldn’t see Herbert or Sarah anywhere.  </p><p>Konrad visualized what he wanted to do and swept his wand in an arc in front of both of them, then lifted.  The snow that covered the ground liquified and rose in an inverted waterfall; he couldn’t remember the precise sequence of gestures that would allow him to weaponize it, but he could turn it into a shield.</p><p>“Glacius!” Hortensia beat him to it, freezing the block of water solid into a breastwork of ice that came up to her chest just in time for them to duck underneath to avoid a pair of killing curses.  </p><p>Konrad caught Hortesnia’s eyes while the ice-wall shuddered and cracked under a bombardment hex and held up his left fist, she nodded, he pumped his hand as a go signal and she popped out of her concealed position and launched a gout of flame that would put something out of the Vietnam war to shame, forcing the two Deatheaters to shield themselves, and more importantly, it concealed Konrad’s movements.  </p><p>Konrad left the cover of the ice-wall and flanked them on the left hand side at a dead sprint.  When the flames subsided, he was in their periphery and unnoticed.  When they leveled their wands at Hortensia to commence their attack, Konrad struck.</p><p>“Sectumsempra!”</p><p>The older wizard was wiley and Konrad figured he was better at maintaining situational awareness out of practice. He managed to abort his attack and get a shield charm up around himself  The younger one didn’t.  He was hit twice.  The first sliced across his wand arm and didn’t quite cut it off, but cut down to the bone causing him to drop his wand, the second cut cross his rib cage and opened up skin and muscle like he’d been slashed with a filleting knife.  He went to the ground yelping like a wounded dog.</p><p>The older wizard, now outnumbered by two wizards and flanked decided that discretion was the better part of valor.  As fast as he could he grabbed the other Deatheater by the skull and disapparated.  </p><p>Konrad stood there for a moment, coming down off the adrenaline.  So was Hortensia, she leaned up against the ice-wall in her winter coat breathing heavily.  </p><p>“Well,” She said after a moment “at least Herb won’t have to clean blood out of the carpet…” Typical british stiff-upper-lip dry humor.  </p><p>“Where are they, anyway?  Herbert and Sarah?” Konrad asked, as much out of curiosity and worry as to help her recover from fighting for her life.</p><p>“Apparated to my mum’s as soon as the spells started flying.  I am no good at apparating under pressure.  Three-Ds and all that.” Recognition dawned on her then, reality catching up to her panic addled brain. “Konrad?”</p><p>Konrad trudged through the snow and picked up the dropped wand.  It never hurt to have spares and sometimes they’d switch allegiances.  “Ja.” He pulled up the ski mask to show his face.  </p><p>“Wow.” It wasn’t exactly a chuckle, it was a touched with nervous hysteria.  What had just happened was catching up to her. “What luck.  Seeing you like this.”</p><p>“No luck to be had, Frau Birdnest.  Lots of people are being hit, I was just at dispatch.  Picked my assignment. I have to get back, I don’t know if I’m needed elsewhere; but I’ll swing by tomorrow and check up on you okay?”  He said that, but he was also helping her inside and onto the couch. “If they come back tonight, you hit that panic button again. I’ll bring cavalry.”</p><p>“Right!  Right. Okay” Konrad lowered her down onto the couch and holstered his wand.  Then he concentrated on the burrow, willed himself there, and twisted his body sideways, folding himself out of reality and disapparating, to unfold back into reality to his feet soaking in fetid marsh.  </p><p>Konrad sighed and trudged up the bank only to see six different wands pointed at his face, blinded by lights shining directly into his eyes.  </p><p>“Hände hoch!” the female voice was distinctly familiar and Konrad put his hands up.  </p><p>“Ich bin Offizier Konrad Albrecht, beruhige dich!” Konrad identified himself and ordered them to chill out.  </p><p>“Aufhören.” The voice said, and the lights dropped off Konrad’s face, the wands lowered.  </p><p>“Anika?” Konrad asked, a bit experimentally.</p><p>“Ja. Wir werden später aufholen. Wir wollten gerade bereitstellen.” She replied, they’d just been briefed and were about to apparate when he showed up.  </p><p>“Anerkannt. Gute Jagd.” Konrad wished them good hunting; and about three seconds later, they were gone.  Konrad continued his soggy trudge to the front door and entered the house.  </p><p>“Danke Gott.” Marius pounced on him, which was impressive given his hobble, but he managed it, he squeezed Konrad like a vice and Konrad did the same right back before they both let go and started the walk back too the house.  </p><p>“What’s the situation?” Konrad asked after taking a moment to get his bearings</p><p>“I called in our Schnellreaktionseinheit to cover the gap.”</p><p>“Oh good you survived!” Harry said from the kitchen where he was manning the exchange. “Good to have you back.  Mum and Dad took their own calls, so did Bill and Fleur, and the Twins.  Ginny and Ron are getting all the medical supplies in order.” Konrad could imagine that the Weasley household had a lot of those in various places.  </p><p>“Okay.” Konrad nodded.  “Marius, mein lieber, we are on medic duty along with Ron and Ginny.  These Deatheaters are playing for keeps.”</p><p>Ron came thumping down the stairs, magically levitating a sea chest behind him; while Ginny followed lugging a pair of camping cots over one shoulder, and two stretchers over the other.</p><p>“We found the medical supplies.” Ron grinned in a strange kind of triumph.  “We’ll set everything up in the sitting room.”</p><p>“Take these” Ginny handed off the stretchers to Konrad, who threw them over his shoulder.  </p><p>“Right.  Ron, you go with Konrad, I can’t manhandle an injured Remus on these legs, I’m still on a cane.” Marius suggested. </p><p>“Right.” Ron agreed. "Let’s go Konrad.” He set the case down in the sitting room and took one of the stretchers off Konrad.  </p><p>Konrad followed him outside toward the embankment leading into the marsh, that way they could see anyone who came in and could get to them fast if they were too badly injured to get out of the water. </p><p>“Who’d you get?” Ron asked.  </p><p>“Sarah’s family.” Konrad replied.  Konrad was all nerves, post engagement and waiting the way he was; something in his brain mandated that he calm those nerves.  He had a cigarette in his mouth just after finishing the statement, and had it lit and was taking a drag when Ron asked the obvious follow up question.  </p><p>“Sarah Birdnest?  The uh…” Ron searched for the term.  Konrad exhaled smoke and replied.</p><p>“Transgender girl?  Ja.  You know her?”</p><p>“Yeah I do mate, she came to a prefect’s meeting last year.  Friend of yours?”</p><p>“And her parents..” Konrad replied, taking another puff of smoke.  He wanted to get through it fast just in case someone came in hurt.  </p><p>“Everyone okay?” Ron asked, a touch nervously. Konrad chuckled a bit.</p><p>“Ja.  Mutter Birdnest is no slouch, and Vater Birdnest apparated Sarah out. Can’t say the same for one of the Deatheaters though.” Konrad paused long enough to take a drag from his cigarette and exhale.  “Regretting his life choices right now, I should think.  Unfortunately he has <em>alive</em> to regret.”</p><p>“Good.  He <em>should</em> suffer.”</p><p>With a crack of displaced air, Arthur Weasley apparated in and didn’t look the worse for wear except that he was shaking like a leaf.  </p><p>“Dad!” Ron greeted him. “You alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine Ron.  I’m fine, just...” He managed to get up the embankment onto dry land before his knees gave out and he collapsed to his hands and knees to vomit.</p><p>Konrad barely had time to blink before Ron was at his father’s side patting him on the back and then helping him up.  </p><p>“Can you walk?” Ron asked, worried.</p><p>“Of course Ron, of course.  I’ve just… well there’s a first time for everything isn’t there?” Then Konrad remembered, he’d never had a chance to fight before.  The last time he saw action he was ambushed by a giant snake and was down before he ever had to point his wand in anger at anyone else.  </p><p>“Get inside and warm up Arthur.” Konrad advised him.  “It helps.”</p><p>Remus reappeared next.  He was covered in <em> so much blood </em>, but he didn’t seem injured.</p><p>“It’s not mine… blasting curse at close range…” He explained as he waded through the muck and pulled himself up the muddy snow-covered slope.  Immediately thereafter, Molly materialized out of the air with a pop and didn’t seem shaken in the slightest.  She almost had the bearing of soviet tank as she made her way through water and muck.</p><p>“Did Arthur make it back?” She asked.</p><p>“Yeah, Dad’s alright.” Ron replied.  “Just a bit shaken.”</p><p>“Well that’s good, I’ll go make some tea.” Completely unflappable, and Konrad reminded himself that one messed with Molly Weasley at one’s own peril.  As soon as she reached eye-level with Ron, though, things took a turn.  </p><p>George apparated in carrying an unconscious and bloody Fred in a fireman’s carry.  </p><p>“He’s only exploded a little.” George said, sounding half-incoherent himself, to which Molly immediately and quite understandably lost her mind.  Konrad opened up the stretcher with Ron and they hauled it down into the marsh; while Molly, crying uncontrollably, lowered her son into it.  </p><p>When they got him inside, Ginny and Marius sprang into action.  He was bleeding from his ears and his mouth, and George reported he’d exploded a little bit, but was so shaken as to be otherwise unhelpful  Remus had to haul him and Molly from the sitting room and into the kitchen.</p><p>Marius took his clothes off.  Didn’t even cut them off, just used a vanishment to remove them leaving Fred Weasley buck-naked on the cot he’d been levitated into. “Ginny check his entire body for obvious wounds.” While she did that, Marius assessed his breathing.  Fred’s chest rose and fell only on one side, so Marius used a stethoscope to assess breath sounds and spoke in English so everyone knew what he did.  “One lung is fine, the other one isn’t.” Marius used the stethoscope to tap the chest.  “He’s got air in his chest cavity but the airway is clear.”  </p><p>“No other wounds.” Ginny confirmed, which gave Marius the peace of mind to conjure a chest decompression needle out of thin air.  He felt along Fred’s ribs then stuck the needle through his side under the left armpit.  Air hissed out of the needle and Fred’s breathing eased.</p><p>Marius palpated his stomach, which was a bit distended and grimaced. “Could be bleeding internally.”  Then he inspected and palpated Fred’s head.  If his face was any indication, he didn’t like what he felt on the back of his head. “Fred, open your eyes.” Marius commanded.  Nothing.  Then he took a pen and jabbed him in the foot.  No response in the eyes, but his foot jerked.  “Good, he can still feel pain at least, but he’s more injured than I can deal with here.  Molly, can you get him a hospital?”</p><p>Molly, who was lurking by the door responded “To St. Mungo’s, yes!  Arthur I’ll need your help.”</p><p>“Do it fast then.  Let them know he likely has internal injuries and definite head-trauma.”</p><p>Both parents rushed into the sitting room and grabbed the cot on each end.</p><p>“On three.  One.  Two.  Three.” Arthur said.  They both disapparated with it right as the door opened.  Bill and Fleur walked in just in time to see people vanishing into thin air.  He had a pretty nasty burn on his arm.  Most of his left hand, really.</p><p>Marius motioned him forward.  “Come on big guy, that I can deal with.”</p><p>“Who was that?” Bill looked horrified.  </p><p>“Fred.  He’s going to St. Mungos.  Now get over here and let me deal with that burn before it gets infected.”</p><hr/><p>As soon as he knew Bill was being looked after, Konrad stepped outside again.  He could probably expect his German comrades back any time, and if they were hurt they would need help too.  However it was Remus waiting out with him instead of Ron.  Ron was a touch busy making sure his brothers and sister were psychologically okay.</p><p>“Bastards…” Konrad muttered, absentmindedly kicking a rock into the chilly waters of the marsh..</p><p>“Indeed.” Remus replied.  He’d cleaned the blood off himself.  “We’re going to have to retaliate, I think.”</p><p>“I agree.” Konrad replied without really thinking.  It was simply what they had to do. They couldn’t permit their enemies to strike at will without feeling the sting to make them think twice. “What were you up against?” He asked.  </p><p>“Two wizards.  One older.  Yaxley, I think.  The other was younger, not much older than the twins.”</p><p>“Curious.  It was the same with me, though I didn’t recognize the older one.” Konrad replied.  “Think Fred will be alright?” he was worried.  Fred was a hellion, but a friend.  </p><p>“I hope so.  Where did Marius learn that strange combination of healing magic and muggle medicine?” Remus asked.</p><p>“Heavier emphasis on medicine in potions and herbology, combined with a muggle biology and medicine module for his science electives.  Plus, spending a few months as a partisan.” Konrad replied, pulling out another cigarette.  He offered Remus one, but Remus politely declined with a wave of his hand.  </p><p>“That’s fascinating.  How different was the education system?”</p><p>Konrad saw what he was doing and gave him side-eye while lighting up.  “You’re trying to distract me from worrying about Fred, aren’t you?” He got out around the cigarette.</p><p>Remus smiled and touched a finger to his head in a fencer’s salute.  “I am, yes.”</p><p>Konrad let out a long exhalation of smoke and considered the differences in detail. “Structurally, we used block scheduling with a longer day, and only have one day off per week.  For example, my fifth year Combat Magic class would meet three times a week for six hours total, while Divination would meet once a week like you do here, but for two hours instead of one.”</p><p>“Combat magic as a core class…” Remus looked at him, and the expression on his face was some combination of horrified and regretful that he didn’t have that.</p><p>An audible crack and a splash terminated their conversation and both had their wands out instantly.  Remus’ was illuminated and Konrad issued a challenge.</p><p>“Anhalten und identifizieren!”  The woman illuminated by the light couldn’t put her hands up because she had a man bound and gagged levitated above her head.</p><p>“Leutnant Anika Bremer.” She said, and Konrad lowered his wand.  Remus did the same. “I have a prisoner.” She said in English for Remus’ benefit. “I thought you might wish to interrogate him.  The rest of my unit has given the all-clear and should be apparating in shortly.”</p><p>Sure enough, there were several more cracks and splashes.  </p><p>“Hallo Kameraden.” Konrad greeted them. “Es gibt Tee drinnen, wenn Sie möchten.” He let them know there was tea inside.</p><p>“Ah, Danke.” One of them replied, and they started trudging their way in.  </p><p>“Konrad, I was going to drop this guy off and get my troops back.  It’s still Christmas, they were on call, but still.  I can stick around though.”</p><p>“Ich verstehe. Ich werde bald die Kaserne besuchen.” He promised to visit the barracks soon. “Die Weasleys wollen wahrscheinlich das Krankenhaus besuchen; ich weiß nicht...” He wanted to invite her to stay, but he couldn’t imagine the Weasleys or for the matter Harry would want to stay for longer than they had to with Fred being severely injured.  He didn’t really want to but someone had to stay and keep an eye on things.</p><p>“Damals wurde jemand verletzt?  Okay. Du wirst nicht zu britisch, oder? Nicht kapitalistisch?” The idea that he was becoming a capitalist Brit amused Konrad and he laughed.  </p><p>“Niemals!” Remus replied in a very jovial German.  “Ich bin Trotzkist und er hat seine Freunde konvertiert.” Which was true, he was converting his friends, but he didn’t have Remus pegged as a Trot.</p><p>“Fantastisch! Wir brauchen immer mehr Trotzkisten! Ich werde die Eispickel-Witze minimieren.” Anika replied expressing her approval of Remus with a promise to keep the icepick jokes to a minimum. She clapped Konrad on the shoulder as she passed and literally dropped the bound and gagged guy at their feet as she did so.  He struggled against his bindings and tried to scream, but it was no use.  </p><p>Konrad regarded him for a moment.  He was covered in mud now, and the tie-job didn’t look comfortable at all.  His feet were bound together, his hands were tied behind his back so tightly it looked like his shoulders were fighting dislocation. He was otherwise wearing a hoodie and a knit cap, with denim jeans.  </p><p>“Guten abend.  Happy Christmas, even!” Konrad greeted him, blowing smoke into his face out of sheer contempt and lifting him up by the convenient handle created by his bound hands, causing him to scream into his gag due to the strain on his shoulder joints.  “I don’t feel like carrying you, so you’re going to hop along like a little rabbit, verstehst du mich?” He nodded.  “Gut!”</p><p>Konrad and Remus frog-hopped him back to the house, but didn’t let him come inside into the warm.  They kept him cold while Remus stepped inside to grab Harry.  A few flashes of light, and both of them came back out with Anika following in their wake. </p><p>She was the same as she ever was, she had the build of a track runner with her jet-black hair in a military bun.  </p><p>“So.  How to interrogate this one…” Anika said.  </p><p>“First, introductions.” Konrad said. “Harry, Remus, this is Anika.  She’s an old friend from my school days, and Marius’s adjutant.”</p><p>“Ja.  Busted him and Marius out of the prison.  And from what I hear about you Harry, you’ve been dodging murder by your local Dark Lord and his minions since you were eleven?”  Harry nodded.</p><p>“Well from birth really, but I didn’t so much dodge the first time as refuse to die properly.”</p><p>Anika grinned wolfishly “I like this one.  Can we keep him?” </p><p>“Yes and no. He’s <em>my</em> Waffenbrüder and we need him here.” Konrad replied with a wink and a wry grin. </p><p>The prisoner tried to talk through the gag.  “Not much to look at is he?” Harry asked. “You know, most of the Deatheaters I’ve seen are more impressive, but I suppose they do need cannon-fodder.  Should probably get him into a chair though, it’ll be hard to question him otherwise.”</p><p>“True.” Konrad said, and lifted the man up by his hands, straining his shoulders again.  He didn’t like it and screamed through the gag.  There was a chair by the door he set the prisoner down on, making sure his arms slotted over the back of the chair like a hair-pin.  It wasn’t comfortable, but Konrad didn’t want him to be comfortable.  With a gesture, Remus led Anika back into the house, as if removing witnesses.</p><p>Harry untied the gag from the person’s neck while the others held him at wand point.  “So what’s your name?”</p><p>The prisoner stared at him with hatred in his eyes and said nothing.  Harry was behind him and winked.  He wanted to play good cop bad cop.</p><p>“Should I kill him fast or slow, sir?” Konrad said, fishing through his pocket and finding a knife, he pulled it out as if displaying options.   </p><p>“Wait wait!  No!  Please don’t kill me!” The prisoner begged “Names Mike, Mike Gelwyn!” His accent was Welsh.</p><p>“Why the Exorcist routine, Mike?” Harry asked.  Must have overheard the Germans give the debrief.</p><p>“What?” He was confused.</p><p>“Old wizard, young wizard.” Harry clarified.  </p><p>“Oh, uh… blooding new recruits.  Didn’t go well, clearly.  Damned mudbloods have too many friends apparently.”</p><p>Harry winced “Look Mike, I want to help you.  I really do. After all, we’re both British and both of us have wizard parents.  But my friend here?  He’s a muggleborn and he’s <em> German </em>.  For us this is business, but he takes it all bloody personal.”</p><p>Konrad played with the knife absently and switched positions with Harry, circling around behind while Harry walked around and got down to eye-level with Mike, who was straining to look behind him, uncertain what Konrad was going to do and terrified of it.</p><p>“Where did you deploy from Mike?  Where is your headquarters?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Oh bugger me…” Mike whined. Harry shot Konrad a glance that said<em> ‘don’t even think about going there’ </em>, but only because he knew Harry.  Mike didn’t.  Mike probably saw it as Harry restraining Konrad and he started crying.</p><p>“Malfoy Manor!  We’re based in Malfoy Manor!  The Ministry inspects it but we’ve got moles!”</p><p>Instantly, Harry’s demeanor shifted and he patted Mike on the cheek.  “Right then!  That wasn’t so bad was it?  You could have spared yourself and us this whole song and dance if you’d just led with that, you know.”</p><p>“Good job on the good cop, Harry.” Konrad said cheerfully, ruffling Mike’s hair through his cap.  </p><p>“You’re a bloody terrifying bad cop Konrad…”</p><p>“Wait?  What?” Mike was perplexed “So... you were never going to torture or kill me?”  Harry laughed at him.</p><p>“We’re not you or your friends Mike.” Konrad actually told him.  “But we’re not letting you go either.  You’re going to a prison cell on a tropical island until the war is over and we decide what to do with you.  You’ll <em>probably</em> still be shot but who can tell with these things?” Konrad gave him a ‘who knows?’ shrug.  </p><p>“If you fully cooperate and lay out as much as you can about Deatheaters and their contacts though, that gets less likely.” Harry said.  “We’re not above showing leniency for people who help us take Voldemort  down.”  </p><p>Marius opened the door and emerged.  “Good work everyone, and you didn’t even have to get nasty.” He was positively ebullient. “Leutnant, our hosts would rather like to get everything settled here, leave a small guard, and head to hospital.  One of the middle children was hurt pretty bad and they’re <em> very </em> tight knit here.”</p><p>“I can certainly understand that sir.” She replied, again in English so Harry could follow.  “Would you like me to take this one back with me?” She kicked the chair.  </p><p>“Ja.  I think we have some freshly<em> renovated </em>cells.  Put him in one of those.”</p><p>“Renovated?” Mike asked, clearly terrified at the prospect of renovated prison cells.  They ignored him.  </p><p>“Can do KomBrig.  Portkey?” Anika asked, hauling Mike out of the chair by the shirt collar. Marius pointed his wand inside and levitated the canteen out from its position on the kitchen table.  She touched it, and they both vanished in a flash of smoke and emerald.</p><p>“Right,” said Harry “I’m going to go to St. Mungo’s.  Do you think you two and Remus can hold the fort down?”</p><p>“Ja, we’ve got it.” Konrad replied instantly.   They all needed peace of mind, that meant seeing Fred, and if that meant a few people needed to stick around to answer the phone and make sure there wasn’t a follow up attack on the house, that’s what it meant.</p><p>“Thanks.” Harry bear hugged both Konrad and Marius before disappearing into the house, and then actually disappeared.</p><hr/><p>Guard duty was a hell of a lot of waiting.  Konrad had done it before, sitting outside in the cold with eyes and ears peeled was like visiting an old friend to him. And yet, it always dragged on and on incessantly.  Made all the worse by the fact that he was alone.  There were only three people left, so they were taking it in turns to sleep.  One on dispatch and watch duty, two asleep, staggered.  </p><p>The lights inside though were minimal, and the night was completely cloudless.  They were far enough out and away from the nearby muggle village that the stars were completely visible, and it really was a beautiful night.  He looked up, looking at shooting stars and finding constellations, occasionally taking drags from a cigarette, and otherwise doing his best to pass the time and letting his mind wander.  Konrad played a prospective sequence of events over in his head.  </p><p>At some point - he didn’t know how - the Deatheaters were going to seize control of the Ministry.  Likely through a combination of infiltration, coercion, and targeted assassinations.  He suspected that Voldemort wouldn’t directy take the post as Minister of Magic; better to keep a fig-leave of legitimacy via a hand-picked Deatheater, or Imperiused official.  </p><p>From there, he’d have the apparatus of the state, because most people would keep their heads down to avoid being tortured to death.  The population, as they were now, would do the same.  Not knowing who they could trust, they’d be isolated inside their own communities.  Atomized, and easy to terrorize.  That would allow the Deatheaters to operate smoothly, people would comply out of fear.</p><p>That would mean that they could bring the hammer down on the Order of the Phoenix.  Even if the Order took a fortress like Hogwarts, manned it with the student body and every member, they couldn’t hold out for long if Voldemort decided to bring down his combined forces.  </p><p>Remus didn’t approach silently, he was whistling in the frigid night air. “You sleep okay?” Konrad asked.</p><p>“After last night, not enough.” Remus replied, looking up at the moon which was a waning gibbous.  Just coming out of the Full Moon from Christmas Eve, it was just a hair under the ninety-nine percent illumination needed to trigger a transformation.  Konrad idly wondered what cruelty and pain had to be visited on human beings to establish that limit as known.</p><p>“Ah, right.  If you want Remus, I’ll take this shift.” Konrad offered.  He didn’t need the sleep. As if to punctuate that, he lit a new cigarette off the cherry of the one he was just finishing.  Even if Remus didn’t take him up on the offer, it was a signal that he’d have a few minutes of company.  </p><p>Remus chuckled.  “Growing boys need their sleep, Konrad, but I appreciate it.” He gave Konrad an amused sideways glance. “You seem lost in thought, what’s on your mind?”</p><p>Konrad took a long drag and exhaled slowly.  “Just that I don’t like the strategic position we’re in.” He then explained the sequence of events he projected to Remus.</p><p>“Ah yes.” Remus chuffed out a short laugh. “It’s funny. Until yesterday I was willing to settle for re-establishing the Ministry with some reforms; assuming Harry manages to beat Voldemort, anyway.” Konrad gave him a look.  “Dumbledore, historically, has been very good at overly-complex gambits.  I was willing to take it on faith.”</p><p>“Why?” Konrad asked.</p><p>“Desperation, mostly.  I’ll admit it, I never thought there was a real chance at doing better than that.  Not in my lifetime, anyway.” He shook his head.  “What a fool I was… I allowed myself to learn helplessness.  Anyway you’re not wrong, I think.  What we need is to create Friction, for Voldemort.  We need to recruit… second-string order members outside the student body.  People who aren’t ready to duel Bellatrix, but who are dangerous in groups.  Make the Deatheaters commit resources to enforce compliance and secure their own rear.”</p><p>“A resistance movement, you mean?  Partisans, to our regulars?” Konrad asked, and Remus nodded.  “That would work.  I’ll have the party newsletter start encouraging people to form community defense organizations”</p><p>“And we can start forming the nuclei around which some of them form.” Remus agreed.  “Most wizards live in small villages or rural clusters like this one, so we should be able to manage that fairly well.  Maybe bring in a german instructor to do a crash course in combat magic.”</p><p>Konrad really liked that idea.  Hell, they could station some people in Grimmauld Place full time to form the core of a strike force for hard targets or just to supplement their rapid reaction efforts. “That would likely be a good idea.  I’ll talk to Marius in the morning.”</p><p>“Speaking of whom,” said Remus “you should go get some sleep.  Go on, I've got it from here.”</p><p>Konrad knew he and Marius were in safe hands while they slept, so he nodded, finished his cigarette off and then made his way back inside.  Just the act of hauling himself upstairs underscored how tired he actually was, and by the time he slid into bed and wrapped his arms around Marius’s chest he was asleep in seconds.  </p><hr/><p>Konrad whipped up breakfast from leftovers and eggs collected from the chicken coop. He even kept it vaguely kosher by using the lamb in the egg scramble and echewing the cheese except as an optional topping.  Marius tore into it with a gusto, and Remus, perhaps somewhat appropriately wolfed his down.  Konrad was a bit slower.  </p><p>“So Marius,” Remus asked once his plate was empty “do you think it would be possible to station a number of troops on this side of the Atlantic?”</p><p>Marius looked up from his plate “Hm?  Oh!  Yes.  Yes I probably could.  How many were you thinking?”</p><p>“Grimmauld Place is certainly large enough to handle a squad, I should think.” Repus replied.  “Though some of the furnishings…”</p><p>“Konrad told me.  Angry blood-purist portraiture.  We can handle that.  We should probably think about retaliating, too.” Marius noted.  “We can’t let the equivalent of Krystalnacht go unanswered, but terror attacks… no.  Something of strategic value.”</p><p>A brief flash of Harry chasing Bellatrix LeStrange popped into Konrad’s head.  “Why not remove the LeStrange estate?” Konrad suggested. “We probably can’t penetrate the defenses around the Malfoy estate, but we can hit Bellatrix where it hurts.  Right in the family assets.” He considered for a moment.  “And later, once we can pin down where he’ll be and when, we really should arrange for the death of Fenrir Greyback.”</p><p>“Yes, please.” Remus replied with a twinkle in his eye.</p><p>“I want in on that.” Konrad said. “Someone like that… I want to help kill them.”</p><p>“Okay.  My troops will handle the LeStrange estate.” Marius replied, nodding.  “I’m sure Anika would love to plan that, should see that in the news just after the start of term.”</p><p>…</p><p>It was mid-afternoon by the time Konrad apparated into the backyard of the Birdnest residence.   Looking around, he was able to get a better sense of the place that he just hadn’t been paying attention to the night before.  It was a sizable yard, there wasn’t a fence just a dense hedgerow that separated the property from the surrounding woods and ensured visual privacy.   It would have been idyllic if not for the scorch marks and gouges in the earth.  He turned around and was finally able to take note of the house.  It was a two-story Tudor revival.  The lower floor was red brick with the upper floors in half-timber construction, with a steeply gabled roof.  </p><p>The door was red painted, but it looked like a proper oak door, not a modern fabrication meant to resemble one.  Konrad approached the door and simply knocked, then he stepped back with his hands clearly visible and away from his wand.  There was no response for a long moment, then a panel in the door opened, just big enough for someone to look through.  Herbert Birdnest’s eyes peered out at him.  At first suspiciously, then with far-happier recognition.</p><p>“One moment!”  Several physical and magical locks were unbolted and de-activated before the door opened.  </p><p>“Hallo Herr Birdnest, I am just stopping by to make sure everyone is okay.”</p><p>“Konrad!  Come on in!  Seriously get in here it’s not safe outside, not that I need to tell you that!” Nervous laughter, but Herbert was happy to see him and stepped aside so that Konrad could get into the sitting room.  It looked very cozy inside too.  Very earth-toned and covered in rugs and tapestries. The walls that didn’t have tapestries had book shelves.  “Sarah you can come on out!”</p><p>A small-ish Exocet missile collided with Konrad’s stomach out of nowhere.  Smallish in this case meant something like 140 cm tall and thirty-five kilos, so the impact was considerable and knocked the wind out of Konrad’s lungs.</p><p>“Oof!  Hallo Schmetterling!”</p><p>“Hi Konrad!  Thanks for saving mom.” Sarah let him go and stepped back.  “But how did you even know?”</p><p>“That would be a secret” Konrad told her “But suffice to say, lots of people, including your parents, have a way to call the Order of the Phoenix for help.”</p><p>“A lot of people used it last night I wager.  Hortensia got called in to work this morning.” Herbert was very much speculating correctly.  “Nasty business.”</p><p>“You are...correct.” Konrad had to be a bit evasive of course. “Forgive me, there are limits to what I can say.”</p><p>“You mean you can’t say everything about the goings-on of a semi-secret club that fights Deatheaters because the Ministry is useless?  Say it ain’t so!” Sarah decided to give him some affectionate sass.  </p><p>“It shocks the conscience!” Konrad returned the sarcasm. “But I actually have something I’d like to ask you both.  Would you mind giving me a first hand account of how the attack started?  We’re starting up an <em> accurate </em> newsletter regarding the war so people know what’s actually going on.  We’d keep your names out of it, of course.”</p><p>“No need.  Use our names.” Herbert said.  “Once Hortensia is back we’re warding the house.  So far the Ministry isn’t doing anything to actually protect people so if they need to be shamed into doing their job, so be it.”</p><p>“Daddy…” Sarah gave Konrad a look, then looked down at the scars on her hand. “I think he’s worried about retaliation <em> by </em> the Ministry.” She held up her hand to him, as a reminder.</p><p>“Oh.” He said, and looked disturbed by the fact that he had to concede the point “Right.  Keep our names out then.  But I don’t plan on being shy either. It’ll look like the story got picked up by the grapevine.”</p><p>“That’s a reasonable compromise, ja.” Konrad replied.  </p><p>“Anyway, you want to come into the kitchen?  I owe you a beer at least, I think.” Herbert asked.</p><p>“I am German, Herr Birdnest, I’ll always take a beer.” Konrad said, following him into the kitchen.  Herb pulled two beers out of thin air and handed one to Konrad, opening up both with a flick of his wand.  They both sat down at the kitchen table, Sarah joined them with a cup of some pumpkin juice.  Konrad tipped the bottle into his mouth, it tasted like liquified rye bread, and he found he liked it.</p><p>Konrad got on with the interview, making sure he got the details down in the just the right way, and when he was done and putting his steno pad away, Sarah spoke up.</p><p>“Konrad, did anyone get hurt last night?” Sarah asked.</p><p>“Barring Deatheaters because they don’t count… Ja.  Fred Weasley.”  Sarah gasped.</p><p>“Oh no…is he okay?” </p><p>“Chances are good your mum is looking after him right now.” Konrad replied, trying to reassure her, which seemed to work.</p><p>“Good, mum’s the best Mediwizard I know, and I know a few.  She might work as an apothecary but she’s fully credentialed.” She winked, and Konrad got the message.  </p><p>“Really?” Konrad scrunched up his face, trying to figure out how to ask the necessary question.  “Herr Birdnest, we… don’t actually have a Mediwizard we can call if someone gets hurt, the best we have are basically self-taught.  I won’t ask it of Hortensia, but if she’s willing to volunteer…”</p><p>“Who would she get in touch with?” Herbert asked.  “I’ll pass it along, provided she won’t get asked to go into battle or anything.” There were sanity limits.</p><p>“Arthur Weasley would likely be easiest for her.  Thank you.  And of course, it would be more of a ‘Stabilize in the field, bring to mediwizard’ sort of thing.  There may come a time when St Mungos isn’t safe.”</p><p>“I rather figured that.” Herbert replied.  “I’ll pass it along.  I would have joined in the fight last night, but Hortensia agreed during the last war...when we have children, only one of us can risk our skins.”</p><p>“Um, Konrad,” said Sarah, looking up from her pumpkin juice “you have a plan right?  You, Harry, the prefects?  I mean, they <em> attacked </em> us.  We had to leave mum behind because dad can’t apparate multiple people and she’s bad at it, she almost died.  The Ministry has known for months and it's just useless advice like security questions and a request to report sightings of Inferi. I’m twelve, and <em>I</em> know it’s rubbish.”</p><p>“We’re working on it.  We have a plan, but I don’t know if it will come together the way we want it to.” Konrad answered honestly.  He wouldn’t lie or offer false hope.  “But I promise you we’ll fight.”</p><p>“That makes me feel better.  Thank you.” Sarah said.  </p><p>“I see they still make a scrappy bunch at Hogwarts…” Herbert seemed pleased.  </p><p>“I think the really nice offices in the Ministry have enchantments that remove people’s spines, daddy.”</p><p>Konrad didn’t say anything at first, just finished off his beer while trying not to snigger.  He failed, but managed to not have beer come out of his nose.  “Oh, and I should tell you because I missed you on the train.  He said yes.”</p><p>A delighted squeal filled the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Winter Term</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Late in the afternoon, a few days after what was a mercifully uneventful New Year, Harry, Ron, Konrad, and Ginny lined up beside the Weasley kitchen fire to return to Hogwarts.  In a display of self-awareness that Konrad almost found refreshing, the Ministry tacitly conceded that it couldn’t actually secure the Hogwarts Express.  As a result, they’d arranged for the fireplaces of families with students to be connected to the Floo Network to get the students back to school.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad’s house, however, was left off the list so his parents didn’t become a target.  Having Kingsley Shacklebolt as a comrade in arms had its benefits.  It also helped that the Ministry did not officially know they existed.  Konrad was an adult when he registered for school.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone else but Fred, who was recovering and still asleep in his old bedroom, was at work; so only Molly Weasley was there to say goodbye and she was dissolving into hugs and tears.  Konrad understood, she was loath to part with any of her natural or de facto adopted children, given what had happened to Fred, and Percy being himself.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't cry, Mum," said Ginny, patting her on the back as Molly sobbed into her shoulder. "It's okay.  We’ll be back, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, don't worry about us," said Ron, permitting his mother to plant a very wet kiss on his cheek, "We’ll be okay.  You just look after Fred.  We have a small army at school to keep us safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly sobbed harder than ever as she enfolded Harry in her arms. "Promise me you'll look after yourself.  Stay out of trouble.  Oh who am I kidding?  Just stay safe.  Come home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I always do, Mum" said Harry. "You know me.  I always make it back." It was false bravado, and Konrad knew it.  Deep down, he couldn’t imagine Molly didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave a watery chuckle and stood back. "Be good, then, all of you.  Except you Konrad, be as nasty as you have to be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Immer, Molly.  Always.  Any danger has to get through me first.” She kissed Konrad on the cheek and he felt himself blush.  It was like he finally had an aunt.  He waited while everyone else stepped into the emerald flames, then snapped a salute to Molly before he stepped in himself.  It was a surreal experience to be sure, falling through the flames and spinning, he caught glimpses of other rooms with fireplaces but not enough to get detail before he started to slow down, and finally stopped on the floor of Professor McGonagall’s office, still snapping that salute.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Albrecht, you needn’t salute me.” She grinned, sporting an arm in a sling.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Professor McGonagall, I see you had an interesting Holiday…” he winked at her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, this.  A hunting accident, I assure you.  The wild boar, however, had an even worse time of it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Konrad nodded with a bit of a smirk, but then he went back to a serious neutral expression.  “We also hunted down our own pork roast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Ginny told me.  I hope Fred makes a full recovery from his own hunting accident.” She replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's already recovering nicely at home, driving Molly insane.” Konrad said, Minerva snorted as he turned to exit the room.  Harry and Ron were waiting and he fell in with them as they made their way toward and through the enchanted staircase, and then up to Gryffindor tower.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they approached the Fat Lady, who was looking more pale than usual, Ron spoke the password “Baubles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” She winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What d’you mean, <em>‘no’</em>?” Ron asked, flabbergasted.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a new password.” She said “And don’t shout.” the Fat Lady said, holding her temples.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she’s hung over… which is a new one for me, I will admit…” Konrad said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry!  Ron!” Hermione shouted as she came up the stairs, which caused the portrait-spirit even more pain.  She was in a pink coat, hat, and gloves, and had obviously just been outside.  Her and Ron physically collided in a rather frenetic snogging session before he switched places with Harry.  Konrad ignored those goings on, examining the sentient wall art until Harry tapped him on the shoulder.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what is the new password anyway?” Ron asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abstinence.” She replied, and Konrad choked on the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Precisely.” the Fat Lady replied as the door opened.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s...creepy.” Harry muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So did everyone have a good Christmas?” Hermione asked without missing a beat.  When Ron winced she became confused.  “That bad?  Is everyone okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...of course, you were in France and haven’t seen the news, have you?” Harry asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll want to be sitting down…” Konrad suggested, and motioned them toward the couches.  Once they were sitting down and snuggled appropriately, the three young men filled Hermione in on everything.  Including the funny bits about sleeping arrangements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I’m glad everyone is okay.” She said after a number of questions.  “And I suppose then that Professor McGonagall’s broken arm is because of that mess?  She said she went hunting for wild boar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pigs.” Konrad said.  “Fascist pigs.”  If Hermione had a drink, it would have come back up through her nose.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” She said evenly after she stopped snorting with laughter. “That was cheekier than I ever gave her credit for.  And Professor Lupin is a Trotskyite… You know I can kinda see it. In retrospect.  Konrad you don’t actually plan on assassinating Greyback, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” Konrad gave Harry side-eye.   “No you can’t come, Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I can bloody fight...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, I know you’re capable.  You don’t have to prove anything.”  Konrad got up, and looked Harry directly in the eyes.  “There’s going to come a time when you have to end someone’s life. It will tear you apart, even though you’ll be fully justified in doing it.” He had no doubt about that the way things were going.  “But until you’ve done it, I don’t… I don’t want you choosing to put yourself in that position.  Let someone else make the choice, then end them.  Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’ve gotta go with the Kraut on this one.  Assassinating people is for someone who already has bloody hands, Harry.” Ron said and kissed him on the cheek.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not really looking forward to killing someone it’s just… I felt useless on Christmas.  What kind of bloody Chosen One am I if I let my friends and family put themselves in harm’s way for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A smart one.” Hermione assured him. “Right now, if you die, resistance collapses; not with us because we would avenge you, and Konrad’s comrades fight on principle.  But for most of Britain, hope rests on you being alive.  Until we've gotten around that problem, no dying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed a frustrated sigh.   “Alright, I concede the point to your superior intellect.” Then he kissed Hermione and the three of them decided not to come up for air.  Which Konrad understood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just go…” Konrad needed a smoke anyway.  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The next morning the term formally started and there was something of a commotion in the common room when Konrad made his way downstairs after his morning cigarette and coffee.  There was a large sign posted on the notice board.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘APPARITION LESSONS</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you are seventeen years of age, or will turn seventeen on or before the 31st August next, you are eligible for a twelve-week course of Apparition Lessons from a Ministry of Magic Apparition instructor. Please sign below if you would like to participate. Cost: 12 Galleons.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad was mortified.  Twelve Galleons was more than some of their parents earned in a week. And in a time of war, being able to apparate was a critical survival skill.  Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were blocking the crowd of sixth years from signing their name to the sheet of parchment at the bottom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell Harry?” Seamus protested.  “How are we supposed to learn how to apparate if no one teaches us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said no one would teach you Seamus.  I said that twelve galleons is too much to charge for a necessary skill.  We have people who can teach you already.” Harry caught sight of Konrad behind the group of their classmates. “Konrad taught me over the summer, I’m pretty sure he can teach you lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad we are on the same page because I was about to offer.  Probably best you learn from me anyway.  There are plenty of people who pass the test and can’t apparate under pressure.  It leaves them in a bad spot if they get caught out.” Konrad said, remembering how Mrs. Birdnest was stuck facing off against two Deatheaters.  She almost certainly would have died. “I can do it under combat conditions.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seamus looked like he had some kind of objection to utter but thought better of it.  “You think you can teach us that?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t be easy.  Apparition is difficult and dangerous magic.  If your mind isn’t sufficiently focused you could end up being </span>
  <em>
    <span>splinched</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  But I can teach you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right lads, looks like we’re telling the Ministry to shove it.” Seamus said, and bypassed the notice board to get to class.  Others followed him out until it was just Neville who was left beside Ron, Harry, and Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be able to take the licensing test without the classes, right?” Neville asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah mate” Ron said.  “If the Ministry is still holding the examinations, which isn’t bloody likely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad grinned. “If the Ministry is no longer in a position to offer the exam, they can’t fine you for non-compliance, now can they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad ended up listing every member of the Order’s youth arm in his notebook.  It really would be a logistical challenge, and the Ministry instructor probably wouldn’t relish the competition.  When Harry showed him the piece of parchment specifying the appointment with Professor Dumbledore, it was a relief, if only to get away from the constant questions from other students.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that evening, after classes finished and homework was done, Konrad caught sight of Colin who was on his way to dinner while Konrad was heading out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Colin!  Hold on a moment.”Konrad caught him gently by the shoulder and Colin stopped.  “I have <em>things</em> for you.” Konrad handed him the microphone’s film, photographs of the destruction at the Weasley and Birdnest home as well as the narratives from interviews, and a manifesto he’d written while idle at home.  Everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!  You… you fought in that.” Colin said then looked down.  “Fred and George saved a friend of mine.  Is Fred okay?  I know he was hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s… I won’t say fine, but he’s recovering with bed-rest.” Konrad replied.  “Think you can have things drawn up and ready for a production run by the end of the week?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be able to do that, yeah.” Colin replied.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danke.” Konrad gave him a solidarity-fist salute, which Colin returned, then headed up to  Dumbledore’s office, where Harry was waiting just outside for him.  When they walked in together the lamps in Dumbledore's office were lit and most of the prior headmasters were fast asleep in their picture-frames when they arrived.  The pensieve was already out and in its position on the desk.  Dumbledore's hands lay on either side of it, his wand-hand was as blackened and necrotic as ever, and if Konrad’s eyes didn’t deceive him he could swear that the dry-rot was spreading up the Headmaster’s arm.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked like he wanted to ask, but didn’t say anything.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hear that you met the Minister of Magic over Christmas?" Dumbledore asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Among other charming individuals, yes sir.  I’m afraid he’s not overly happy with me.” Harry replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," sighed Dumbledore. "He is not very happy with me either. We must try not to sink beneath our anguish, my friends, but battle on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grinned, and Konrad chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He wanted me to tell the Wizarding community that the Ministry's doing a wonderful job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore did more than smile, he laughed derisively.  "It was Fudge's idea originally, you know. During his last days in office, when he was trying desperately to cling to his post or at least stay out of Azkaban, he sought a meeting with you, hoping that you would give him your support."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That… is some grade-A delusion, right there.” Konrad remarked.  “Was he always insane, or is that a more recent development?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don’t know, perhaps always a little.  Apparently the idea did not die when he…” Professor Dumbledore inflected it into a euphemism “<em>left office</em>. Within hours of Scrimgeour's appointment we met and he demanded that I arrange a meeting with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So that's why you argued!" Harry blurted out. "It was in the Daily Prophet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Prophet is bound to report the truth occasionally," said Dumbledore, "if only accidentally. Yes, that was why we argued. Well, it appears that Rufus found a way to corner you at last."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bastard used Percy as a pretext, made Molly cry.” Konrad grumbled. “Accused Harry of being your man, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well he was half-right.” Dumbledore said. Harry cocked an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.  I think.” He said after a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have to be, Harry…” Dumbledore “Neither should you, Konrad, but here we are and it’s a shame.” Konrad suddenly realized that Dumbledore's bright blue eyes looked rather watery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ja.  But here we are.” Konrad said, with a wolfish predatory grin. “Of course, Scrimgeour will be in for a rude surprise.  His little talk with Harry was recorded and we’ve set up a propaganda newsletter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that news, Dumbledore’s sentimentality evaporated and he laughed like Santa Claus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, and I should warn you, Scrimgeour wanted to know where you go when you're not at Hogwarts.” Harry said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, he is very nosy about that," said Dumbledore, now sounding cheerful again.  "He has even attempted to have me followed. Amusing, really. He set Dawlish to tail me. It wasn't kind. I have already been forced to jinx him once; I did it again with the greatest regret."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell Dawlish if he wants a break from tailing you, he can try tailing me.  It will go even less well for him…” Konrad said a bit wistfully.  He didn’t care for Dawlish at all, he never questioned his orders.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything else you wish to tell me before we get started?” Professor Dumbledore asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There is, actually, sir," said Harry. "It's about Malfoy and Snape."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Professor Snape, Harry." The old headmaster corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir. I overheard them during Professor Slughorns party; well, I followed them, actually."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore listened to Harry's story with an impassive face. When Harry had finished he did not speak for a few moments, then said "Thank you for telling me this, Harry, but I suggest that you put it out of your mind. I do not think that it is of great importance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was a bit taken aback by that. “Are you sure, sir?  I assume you knew already, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a reason I trust Professor Snape, Harry.” Dumbledore said. “That reason has not changed.  I understand the <em>complications</em> in your relationship that make that difficult for you.  And I do certainly appreciate that you confided it in me.  Now, I must insist we press on if that’s alright.  I have two memories to show the both of you this evening.  The second is probably the most important I’ve so far collected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s certain to be interesting.” Harry said, and gave Konrad a sideways glance.  He remembered the conversation they’d had after he’d found Konrad asleep at his desk.  The look on his face was that Dumbledore didn’t need to know what he knew or suspected.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” Konrad said, and revealed nothing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So," said Dumbledore, in a ringing voice, "The start of the school year arrived and with it came Tom Riddle. He was placed in Slytherin House almost the moment that the Sorting Hat touched his head." </span>
  <span>Dumbledore waved his blackened hand toward the shelf over his head where the Sorting Hat sat, at that moment inanimate. </span>
  <span>"How soon Riddle learned that the famous founder of the House could talk to snakes, I do not know, perhaps that very evening.  The knowledge can only have excited him and increased his sense of self-importance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That must have been something to behold…” Konrad remarked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To the contrary. If he was frightening or impressing fellow Slytherins with displays of Parseltongue in their common room, no hint of it reached the staff. He showed no sign of outward arrogance or aggression at all. As an unusually talented and very good-looking orphan, he naturally drew attention and sympathy from the staff almost from the moment of his arrival. He seemed polite, quiet, and thirsty for knowledge. Nearly all were most favorably impressed by him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't you tell them, sir, what he'd been like when you met him at the orphanage?" Harry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I did not. Though he had shown no hint of remorse, it was possible that he felt sorry for how he had behaved before and was resolved to turn over a fresh leaf. I chose to give him that chance."  Dumbledore paused and looked inquiringly at Harry, who had opened his mouth to speak. Maybe he’d caught the same thing Konrad did.  Professor Dumbledore was fundamentally decent, he wanted to think the best of people.  Experience had tempered that, but it had been a growth process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you didn't really trust him, sir, did you? He told me...the Riddle who came out of that diary said, 'Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did.'"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let us say that I did not take it for granted that he was trustworthy.” Dumbledore replied. “However, he was very guarded with me; he felt, I am sure, that in the thrill of discovering his true identity had told me a little too much. He was careful never to reveal as much again, but he could not take back what he had let slip in his excitement, nor what Mrs. Cole had confided in me.  However, he had the sense never to try and charm me as he charmed so many of my colleagues.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such as Professor Slughorn, presumably.  And indeed what I can only imagine is a cadre of proto-fascists?” Konrad asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.  He gathered around himself a group of, for lack of a better term, dedicated friends.  However, he is likely a sociopath so I doubt he had any real affection for any of them.” Dumbledore agreed.  “Many of them would become the first Deatheaters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suddenly I am imagining the Hitlerjugend at Hogwarts…” Konrad muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing that overt.” Dumbledore replied. “Tom kept them under rigid control, and they covered their tracks.  Their seven years at Hogwarts were marked by a number of nasty incidents to which they were never satisfactorily linked, the most serious of which was, of course, the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, which resulted in the death of a girl. As you know, Hagrid was wrongly accused of that crime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s always bothered me Professor.” Harry said. “Acromantula venom doesn’t cause petrification, Hagrid had no motive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hagrid is a half-giant, then an orphan; and they needed a scapegoat Harry.” Dumbledore said simply.  “And when the Chamber was opened again, the same thing. Even proving his innocence it took some doing to get him out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the problem with not having an independent judiciary.” Konrad said.  “Sometimes evidence doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could be worse…” Dumbledore said “Under MACUSA rule, a single Auror can pronounce a death sentence.  Although I am the first to admit, that is damning with faint praise. That said I have not been able to find many memories of Riddle at Hogwarts" Dumbledore placed his withered hands on the pensieve.  "Few who knew him then are prepared to talk about him; they are too terrified. Those whom I could persuade to talk told me that Riddle was obsessed with his parentage. After a lengthy search he was finally forced to accept that his father had never set foot in Hogwarts. I believe that it was then that he dropped the name forever, assumed the identity of Lord Voldemort, and began his investigations into his mother’s family.  All he had to go upon was the single name '<em>Marvolo</em>,' which he knew from those who ran the orphanage had been his grandfather’ name.  In the summer of his sixteenth year, he set off to find his Gaunt relatives. And now, boys, if you will stand..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore rose, and Harry saw that he was again holding a small crystal bottle filled with swirling, pearly memory. "I was very lucky to collect this," he said, as he poured the gleaming mass into the Pensieve. "As you will understand when we have experienced it.   Shall we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad felt the familiar sensation of falling through water and darkness and then landed on a dirty stone floor.  It took him several seconds to recognize the place, by which time Dumbledore and Harry had landed beside him.  Somehow, the Gaunt’s house was even more decrepit than it was the last time he’d seen it. The ceiling was a rookery of spiders, the stone floor was covered in a thick layer of grime, and the rotting food and crusted pots were a breeding ground for six-legged wildlife. The only light came from a single guttering candle placed at the feet of a man who looked like Rasputin.  He was slumped forward in a chair and for a moment Konrad thought he might be dead.  Then he jerked awake and raised a wand with his right hand, a short knife in his left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door creaked open. There on the threshold, holding an old-fashioned lamp, stood a boy couldn’t recognize: tall, pale, dark-haired, and handsome.  He was obviously the teenage Voldemort.  Such a change to his current form as a bald and noseless lich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort's eyes assessed the room, and found Rasputin. For a few seconds they looked at each other, then Rasputin staggered upright, the many empty bottles at his feet clattering and tinkling across the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YOU!" he bellowed. "YOU!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he hurtled drunkenly at Riddle, wand and knife held aloft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle spoke something in Parseltongue that Konrad didn’t understand. The man skidded into the table, sending moldy pots crashing to the floor. He stared at Riddle. There was a long silence while they contemplated each other. The man broke it by speaking, again in the speech of snakes.  This time though, Harry translated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You speak it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I speak it," said Riddle. He stepped into the room and let the door shut, the only expression on his face was disgust and, perhaps, disappointment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where is Marvolo?" he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dead," said the other. "Died years ago, didn't he?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To this, Riddle frowned. "Who are you, then?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Morfin, ain't I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Marvolo's son?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'Course I am, then…” Morfin pushed the hair out of his dirty face, and Konrad saw the ring on his right hand. "I thought you was that Muggle," whispered Morfin. "You look mighty like that Muggle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What Muggle?" said Riddle sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That Muggle what my sister took a fancy to, that Muggle what lives in the big house over the way," said Morfin, who then spat onto the floor between them in contempt. "You look right like him. Riddle. But he's older now, in 'e? He's older'n you, now I think on it."   The implication was clear, of course. Morfin looked slightly dazed and swayed a little, still clutching the edge of the table for support. "He come back, see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort gazed at Morfin as if examining an insect "Riddle came back?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ar, he left her, and serve her right, marrying filth!" Morfin spat on the floor again. "Robbed us, mind, before she ran off. Where's the locket, eh, where's Slytherin's locket?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort did not answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morfin was starting to work himself into a rage, pacing back and forth. "Dishonored us, she did, that little slut! And who’re you, coming here and asking questions about all that?” Apparently Morfin was too inbred and stupid to make the connection.  Morfin looked away, staggering while Voldemort moved forward.  Then darkness.  A deep unnatural darkness that extinguished everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that all?" said Harry at once. "Why did it go dark, what happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Voldemort obliviated him?” Konrad speculated. He’d always wondered what the subjective experience of obliviation would be like.  Not that he wanted to actually experience it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Precisely that.” Dumbledore said, motioning for them both to take their seats again.  “When he awoke next morning, he was lying on the floor, quite alone. Marvolo's ring had gone.  Meanwhile, in the village of Little Hangleton, a maid was running along the High Street, screaming that there were three bodies lying in the drawing room of the big house: Tom Riddle Senior and his mother and father. The muggles were and remain perplexed, because the killing curse doesn’t leave any sign of damage.  The Ministry, on the other hand, knew at once that this was a wizard's murder. They did of course know Morfin’s history.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Voldemort framed him?” Konrad asked.  “And presumably, they didn’t think to check the teeth of the gift horse they’d been given…”  The lack of basic due diligence was offensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They did not need to question him,” Dumbledore replied, his voice tone equalled the derision Konrad felt. “No need to use Veritaserum or Legilimency. He admitted to the murder on the spot, giving details only the murderer could know.  Even his wand was used to commit the crime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So Voldemort stole Morfin's wand and used it?" said Harry, sitting up straight. “And took the ring..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would have been trivially easy.” Konrad noted.  “Stupefy him, take his wand, go on a killing spree. Then take the ring, and implant a false memory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thus obliterating the last of the unworthy Riddle line and revenging himself upon the father</span>
</p><p>
  <span>who never wanted him. Yes.” Dumbledore agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And yet the original memory was still there.” Konrad noted. “It was still discoverable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but it took a great deal of skilled Legilimency to coax it out of him," said Dumbledore, "and why should anybody delve further into Morfin's mind when he had already confessed to the crime?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad groaned.  The holes in Ministry logic were enough to ride a dragon through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I attempted to use the memory to secure Morfin's release from Azkaban. Before the Ministry reached their decision, however, Morfin had died.  We could, of course, spend hours here, complaining about the carceral state you seek to overthrow… but I do have another memory I wish to show you.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The contents of the vial Dumbledore was trying to pour into the pensieve seemed congealed somehow,, and difficult to remove. Konrad was left wondering if memories went stale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This will not take long," said Dumbledore, when he had finally emptied the phial. "We shall be back before you know it. Once more into the Pensieve, then…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory showed a much younger Horace Slughorn. He was less walrus-like, though starting to go to fat, and he had a thick mane of straw-colored hair.  His tiny little feet were propped up on a velvet cushion ad he was sitting back in a comfortable-looking winged armchair, one hand grasping a small glass of wine, the other searching through a box of crystalized pineapple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half a dozen boys were sitting around Slughorn, all on harder or lower seats than his, and all in their mid-teens. Konrad recognized Voldemort at once. His was the most handsome face and he looked the most relaxed of all the boys.  And if the ring on his finger was any indication, he’d already killed his father and uncle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir, is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?" he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tom, Tom, if I knew I couldn't tell you," said Slughorn, wagging a sugar-coated at Riddle.  Though the wink indicated that the answer was yes. "I must say, I'd like to know where you get your information, boy, more knowledgeable than half the staff, you are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom Riddle smiled while the other boys laughed and cast him admiring looks.  One of them was positively thirsty for him, a thought which caused Konrad to shudder inwardly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What with your uncanny ability to know things you shouldn't, and your careful flattery of the people who matter.  Which is not a criticism by the way.  Thank you fm the pineapple, by</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the way, you're quite right, it is my favorite." Slughorn at another piece of pineapple and then something very odd happened.  The whole room was filled with white fog.  The only thing that Konrad could make out was Slughorn yelling "You'll go wrong, boy, mark my words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fog cleared as suddenly as it had appeared and yet nobody had seemed to notice it.  But Konrad could make the obvious inference.  Slughorn modified his own memory, but he wasn’t good enough at it to avoid detection.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good gracious, is it that time already?" said Slughorn. "You'd better get going, boys, or we'll all be in trouble. Lestrange, I want your essay by tomorrow or it's detention. Same goes for you, Avery."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slughorn pulled himself out of his armchair and carried his empty glass over to his desk as the boys filed out. Voldemort, however, stayed behind. Harry could tell he had dawdled deliberately, wanting to be last in the room with Slughorn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look sharp, Tom," Slughorn said, turning around and being surprised to find Tom still there.  "You don't want to be caught out of bed out of hours, and you, a prefect..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir, I wanted to ask you something." Riddle said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ask away, then, m'boy, ask away...."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir, I wondered what you know about. . . about Horcruxes?" The way he said it was almost erotic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it happened all over again.  The fog.  The only thing that made it through was Slughorn yelling again. "I don't know anything about Horcruxes and I wouldn't tell you if I did! Now get out of here at once and don't let me catch you mentioning them again!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, that's that," said Dumbledore placidly beside Harry. "Time to go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As you might have noticed," said Dumbledore, reseating himself behind his desk, "that memory has been tampered with."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I picked up on that, sir.” Harry said, sitting back down in his seat, while Konrad remained standing.  He could make the inference.  Had Slughorn told Riddle how to make a Horcrux?  Had he dived into that knowledge and then actually told a sixteen year old what it was?  Did he have to turn Slughorn into a greasy smear? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By Slughorn himself.” From Konrad it was a statement of fact. He’d seen what external modification looked like from the inside.  This seemed internal.  And Slughorn wasn’t very good at it, it had leaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Certainly," said Dumbledore. "Professor Slughorn has meddled with his own recollections. He is ashamed of what he remembers.  Though Konrad do sit down, I don’t think he actually told Riddle how to create a Horcrux because I think he already made one.  You don’t need to throw Horace from the astronomy tower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That transparent, hm?” Konrad asked, sitting down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even need legilimency.” Dumbledore agreed. "He has tried to rework the memory to show himself in a better light, obfuscating those parts which he does not wish me to see. It is, as you will have noticed, very crudely done, and that is all to the good, for it shows that the true memory is still there beneath the alterations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s good at least.” Harry said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And so, for the first time, I am giving you homework, Harry. It will be your job to persuade Professor Slughorn to divulge the real memory, which will undoubtedly be our most crucial piece of information of all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And both legilimency and veritaserum are off the table, because Professor Slughorn didn’t become a professor at Hogwarts via basket-weaving.” Harry said somewhat ruefully.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore chuckled “Indeed, Harry.  However, he has his weaknesses like the rest of us, and I believe that you are the one person who might be able to penetrate his defenses. It is most important that we secure the true memory.   We will not know how important until we have the real thing.  So good luck, and good night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good night, sir.  Though I do have a favor to ask.  Would it be possible for Konrad to teach an apparition course alongside the official one?  The price is highway robbery, and I daresay he can do a better job…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am willing, sir.” Konrad said “Given the low likelihood that any of the students with summer birthdays will be able to take the test, I would as soon not have a record of who can and cannot apparate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well.” Dumbledore nodded.  “I will release the wards around the Room of Requirement at the same time as those around the official location of lessons.  Apparition should be free within that area, but make sure no one tries to go outside it.  The results might be distinctly unpleasant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you sir.”  Harry said, and got up to leave. So did Konrad, and while Dumbledore didn’t say anything, he looked like he wanted to ask a question.  The desperation in his eyes told Konrad what the question was.  Konrad nodded, and the desperation turned to dismay.  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The next morning, Konrad was smoking his second cigarette of the morning.  He hadn’t slept well, he kept having nightmares about having to use a killing curse on Harry to destroy Voldemort and it was still bothering him. He took a drag, and was so lost in thought he didn’t hear or notice anything until he felt something pressed against his shoulder.  He glanced left, and it was Harry’s head up against his shoulder.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning Waffenbrüder.” Konrad greeted him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heard you tossing and turning… Neither of us slept well, I think.” Harry said. “I have no idea what to do with Professor Slughorn.  How am I supposed to get that old codger to unburden his soul?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad chuckled “You could always use some polyjuice and dress like a priest.”  Konrad switched to Latin.  “<em>Benedicat mihi Pater, quia peccavi</em>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry let out a short burst of laughter. “If only it was that easy.  Pretty sure Hermione is right, in that respect.  I have to finesse him.  Just asking him and relying on affection isn’t going to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ron’s suggestion?” Konrad asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep!  I love him, and he’s brilliant and clever when he wants to be; but he has all the subtlety of a Lori going through a storefront.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Konrad took a long drag from his cigarette, thinking. “You have to learn about him, I should think.  Learn his weaknesses.  Not just the one for crystalized pineapple, but his emotional ones.  Then ruthlessly exploit them.  Preferably while he’s vulnerable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That...  That sounds like the sort of thing that will make me want to shower with steel wool after I do it.” Harry said, looking down hundreds of meters to the courtyard below.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s either we get as much information as we can, or Voldemort wins.  If I had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>seduce</span>
  </em>
  <span> Slughorn to get the information, I’d do it.”  When there was no response, Konrad turned his head and saw Harry staring at him slack-jawed.  “Marius would understand.  But I don’t think it will come to that.” Konrad said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” When Harry finally regained the powers of speech “I think I’d much rather manipulate him emotionally if that’s the alternative.” He shuddered, presumably at the mental image.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit!” Konrad replied, jostling Harry with his shoulder playfully.  He finished off his cigarette and field-stripped it like he always did.  “Come on, we should get to potions.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Early morning just after a long break and the class had a hard time settling down initially, which had Slughorn calling for silence from the front of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Settle down, settle down, please! Quickly, now, lots of work to get through this morning! Golpalott's Third Law who can tell me? But Miss Granger can, of course!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione rattled it off like a machine gun “Golpalott'sThird-Law states that the antidote for a blended poison will be equal to more than the sum of the antidotes for each of the separate components.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Precisely!” Slughorn beamed happily “Ten points for Gryffindor! Now, can anyone tell me what it means?”  Konrad didn’t want to be That Guy in class, but when no one else raised their hand after a few seconds, he did. “Yes Mr. Albrecht.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t always true, but it’s about synergy.  Blended potions take on extra properties.  If I combined a paralytic with necrotic, the blended potion might take on other properties like induce madness or something. Thus a third ingredient to the antidote is required to counteract those effects.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent!  Another ten points to Gryffindor! The problem is of course that we don’t necessarily know what the full effects of a poison are.  So even assuming we have achieved correct identification of the potion's ingredients by Scarpin's Revelaspell, our primary aim is not the relatively simple one of selecting antidotes to those ingredients in and of themselves, but to find that added component which will counteract the effects of the emergent properties of the blended poison.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of that was all fine and dandy if you had the poison sitting in front of you or the victim wasn’t going to die immediately.  If you had time to experiment because that would almost certainly be required.  So while the academic angle was important, Konrad figured a different lesson would be more beneficial.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want each of you to come and take one of these phials from my desk. You are to create an antidote for the poison within it before the end of the lesson. Good luck, and don't forget your protective gloves!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione had left her stool and was halfway towards Slughorn's desk before the rest of the class had realized it was time to move, and by the time Harry and Ron returned to the table she had already tipped the contents of her phial into her cauldron and was kindling a fire underneath it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor.” Konrad said in hushed tones “There is something this lesson <em>neglects</em>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it my dear b- young man?” Slughorn asked, correcting himself mid-stream.  He wasn’t terrified of Konrad anymore, but he obviously wasn’t about to refer to the person he’d called an attack-dog as a boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It takes time.  Time a poisoning victim doesn’t have, and if anyone is poisoned, there’ll be pressure.”  A somewhat cheeky little grin drew over Slughorn’s face.  He did appreciate little pranks, especially if they were also teachable moments.  That grin grew brighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh!  Proceed Mr. Albrecht.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad whipped around “<em>Achtung Klasse!</em>” he barked and the rest of the class stopped.  There was an hourglass that was calibrated for five minutes on Slughorn’s desk.  He flipped it.   “Your mother just took a cup of tea and collapsed in front of you.  What do you do?  Don’t raise your hand, do it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The students started working faster, other conversations stopped and they got more serious about what they were doing.  It was a good start.  But it wasn’t enough.  “She’s convulsing, the foam from her mouth is bloody.  The poison is lethal.  You have five minutes before she dies.” he tapped the hourglass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad started going around the room, applying his particular brand of gentle German drill-sergeant pressure to each student individually.  In response to that pressure, Ernie McMillan and Hanna Abbot locked up and froze like deer in a roadway.  Hermione threw everything into her cauldron, if she had a kitchen sink she would have thrown that in, as it was she even included her own hair in desperation.  Ron wasn’t doing much better, he was going through his potions manual sweating bullets.  He’d gotten the ingredients identified but was trying to figure out the third substance from the poison tables in the text.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With about a minute to go, Harry’s face brightened.  He turned away from the lab bench and bolted toward the back of the room to open the cupboard.  He rifled through the contents until he found a small box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just shove a bezoar down her throat!” He called out, holding up a small stone. Konrad stopped, but otherwise didn’t react.  Slughorn fixed Harry with his gaze from across the room and let out a deep belly laugh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've got a nerve of steel, boy!' he boomed, he strode across the room and taking the bezoar and holding it up so the rest of the class could see it. “Oh, you're like your mother...well, I can't </span>
  <span>fault you.  The objective of finding an antidote is to save a life, and a bezoar would certainly do that for all these poisons!  From your very first day of potions class too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t cure the poison.” Konrad followed up. “But it will arrest and partially reverse the progression and buy you time to figure out what the victim was poisoned with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Slughorn said something to Harry in hushed tones that Konrad couldn’t hear, but Harry was eating it up, or seemed to be.  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The wonderful thing about the astronomy tower was that it was magically shielded from the cold, so as long as they met during the day when classes weren’t being held, the central committee could meet up there and be largely left alone without freezing.  The entire central committee was present, sitting around a table.  Harry, Konrad, Hermione, Ron, the Patil twins, Anthony, Hanna, Neville, Luna, Ernie, and Colin Creevy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was the chairman, and stood up. “Right.  I’d like to call this meeting to order.  Konrad, you were the CDCs secretary last year, does anyone have any objection to him maintaining that position this year?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Given the lengths he went to in order to keep our identities secret?  I don’t think anyone is going to object, Harry.” Neville said, and everyone nodded in general approval.  Konrad clicked his pen and put it to his notebook to take minutes in code.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Motion carried by unanimous consent.  Second order of business, we need to approve the name and symbol.  I propose Order of the Phoenix Youth League as a name.  Does anyone have any other ideas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Youth Order of The Phoenix?” Colin suggested “But it’s pretty much the same thing. If we’re coordinating with the actual Order of the Phoenix, then your name makes sense.  Motion seconded.”  Seconds later, that too passed by unanimous consent.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool.” Harry grinned, enjoying how smoothly everything was going. “Now, for the emblem.  I have one, but that’s for the adult Order.  We can use the same one, or something different.  We have a supplier of the actual materials and printing because the East Germans have volunteered to provide No-Strings-Attached aid, in that way.”  Harry laid out Fleur’s drawing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is really good and I like the use of color,” said Colin.  “If you’ll permit me?  I can clean it up a little bit and make it a bit easier to have printed.” He also took out his wand and a sheet of his own paper.  “It’s not really good as a logo for a paper though, great as a flag, armband, or more formal symbol but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Colin started sketching out something else that was similar.  A drew a line on the upper quarter of the page and added some Lorem Ipsum text underneath it just for visualization purposes, including the name Phoenix Uprising.  Above that, he magically painted a black bar, and set a golden book into it, open at an angle like a grimoire sitting on a lectern.  It was above that that he added the phoenix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padma looked over at what he had wrought before he passed it around.  “This is why you’re doing the art work…” She said, then she conjured copies for everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Konrad got his, he was impressed at what Colin had whipped up on the spot.  And the book was definitely good symbolism, both of the fact that they were wizards, and that the newsletter was something to study.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both sets of iconography were quickly passed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Harry, with that out of the way, what do we need to do from here?”  Hanna asked “I imagine we’ll do some extension on the old CDC, right?  What’s the end-goal for us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, you want to take that?” Harry asked  “You’re the one who plans these things…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Harry.” Hermione stood up.  “The way we see it, other than the newsletter, what we need to get people ready for is what happens at the end of the year.  When Voldemort takes the Ministry, we don’t want him to have a compliant population that keeps their head down.  We want an organized population that resists him and his Deatheaters.  When we all go home for the summer, we'll need to either join or form community defense organizations, radicalize them, and be prepared to assist the combat organization which is the Order of the Phoenix proper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Part of that is going to include recruiting people who want to join the combat organization.” Konrad added.  “The Order is doing what it can in that regard, but security, right now, has to be tight which slows down vetting.  Someone on the ground who lives with people can make decisions faster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the benefit of country-wide resistance?” Ernie asked “Won’t that just put people’s lives at risk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Deatheaters attacked a lot of people on Christmas Day, Ernie, including Ron and his family.” Luna said. “The ones who weren’t on the Order’s protection roles… they died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, you would have seen or heard that, you live right up the hill…” Ron noted for the group.  “But there were a bloody lot of us, including guests.  Bit harder to hurt someone if they’ve got eight friends innit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ron.” Luna nodded at him in appreciation.  “If they have to go out in force to do anything, it makes it easier to fight them.  It means whatever they’re doing has to be worth the risk of losing that many people.  If people feel safe, they might refuse Ministry orders to turn in their muggleborn neighbors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And,” Colin added “If there are already organizations of people who have been resisting the Ministry for months, it’s easier for them to take the next step to support the re-constitution of a new government.  We should also consider taking this a step further.  We need to be able to meet people's other needs, and take the place of the state in other ways.”</span>
</p><p>"I agree with you Colin, and it's straight out of Lenin's playbook."  Konrad said, he hadn't said a thing the entire meeting for a reason, but he was the only one who had read enough theory to speak that sort of thing.  "And it's worth trying, the problem is that those things require infrastructure.   I'm just not sure we can spin it up fast enough."</p><p>"That is... not unreasonable, as objections go."  Colin replied thoughtfully.  "But if we can, we should.  And we should definitely talk to the full membership about the concept.  If nothing else they might be able to do small things at the community level that we can't really plan for, in lieu of anything large scale and centrally coordinated.  Put workers councils in place in their neighborhoods and start doing mutual aid, things like that."</p><p>"That's reasonable, yes." Konrad replied.  "It's better than a void, certainly.  And the longer hostilities continue, we can build on it."</p><p>
  <span>The meeting went like that for the better part of an hour, discussing the nuts and bolts of what kind of training would be needed to get all that up and running, until the time came to adjourn.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Konrad, think you can give us a bit of a recap to make sure we all know what we need to do?” Harry asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ja.  Harry and I will begin drawing up the combat and community defense training curriculum.  Ernie and Hanna will put their heads together and teach everyone how to form the nucleus of a community defense mass organization in their neighborhoods.  Padma, Parvati, Anthony, and Colin will put together a curriculum on basic socialist theory that people can learn and take home.  I will contribute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can always count on Ravenclaws to do the reading!” Padma said happily while Anthony nodded enthusiastically.  Everyone else, including Konrad, snickered.  It was true.  It was like an entire house full of Hermiones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ron and Hermione will arrange for secure communications between members and leadership, so we can keep each other informed over the summer and beyond that if Hogwarts doesn’t reopen due to a state of war.  That includes communications procedures.” Konrad finished.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright everyone.  Thank you for coming!  Our first general meeting is in a week’s time.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Konrad once again had the sprawling training center set up in the Room of Requirement.  This time though, he wasn’t teaching.  Colin was.  The little guy was up on stage pacing back and forth, a dynamo of nervous energy.  “Hello everyone!” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Colin!” A bunch of people replied back in unison.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I guess today we’re going to talk about Dual Power.  We, by which I mean Konrad, Padma, Anthony and myself, agreed that we can get into the weeds of political economy at a later date, but Dual Power as a concept is going to underpin everything we do. So what is Dual Power?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was using a traditional slide projector, and with his wand, advanced past the blank slide to the first in his presentation which projected to the wall behind him.  It showed an angry mob in the streets of Petrograd.  “In February of 1917 - Julian Calendar, so March for us - what started as an anti-war protest on International Working Women’s Day got a little bit out of hand,” he snickered “and ended up accidentally toppling the Czar of the Russian Empire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, the Great War made everything crazy, okay!” Padma shouted out for the sake of humor, and some of the students laughed. “No one knew what they were doing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed!” Colin replied. “It was such a surprise to everyone that there ended up being two governments.  The Provisional Government consisted of mostly unelected members of the State Duma - kind of like our Wizengamoot - and basically took over the apparatus of the State by fiat.  In the same building, the elected revolutionary leaders formed the Petrograd Soviet.  When they learned about each other, they entered into an awkward power-sharing arrangement and began competing for power.  The Petrograd Soviet eventually won, leading to the October Revolution and the establishment of the USSR.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Colin switched slides, this time to the classic full-color image of Lenin speaking on a balcony surrounded by and wreathed in red banners. “The process by which the Bolsheviks, socialists more broadly set up alternative institutions to compete with and supplant the bourgeois state, is Dual Power, which Lenin expanded upon as a generalizable tactic.  It can be done before the revolution happens by accident and you’re left scrambling to fill a power vacuum and keep the population alive.  From here, I’ll pass the baton to Padma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padma got up as Colin switched the slide projector to an occlusive blank..  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that look like in broad terms?” Padma asked rhetorically. “When a government is rubbish, it can still limp along if there isn’t an alternative that meets people’s needs.  That is where Dual Power comes in.  The revolutionaries set up alternative institutions to meet those needs, and counter institutions to defend them against the attacks by the extant government.  Sometimes, they are the same organizations.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padma cycled the projector from the blank to a black and white image of a number of black people in black jackets and berets marching in neat orderly rows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the muggle United States for example the Black Panther Party for Self Defense fed and educated poor children regardless of race when the state failed to do so in poor communities, particularly non-white communities.  They did this across the country, and united otherwise disparate and often hostile groups to unite for a common cause.  Namely, revolutionary Marxism.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, she cycled the projector to another black and white image, this time of a cafeteria hastily erected in what looked like a church where children - some black, some white, others hispanic or of asian descent - were gleefully eating breakfast under the protective aegis of adults.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they were well-armed to defend themselves against police aggression.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were the marble steps and columns of a state capitol building, and upon those steps were a number of men and women armed with rifles and shotguns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They also protected other groups from the state.  For instance, when disabled muggles protested their lack of ability to enter public buildings, the Black Panthers showed up to protect them from the police and make sure they stayed hydrated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A click, and a large number of people in wheelchairs were staging a sit-in at public buildings, while Panthers stood by with their rifles and supplies of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padma’s slide switched back to opaque. “As the Alternative Institutions grow, the influence of the bourgeois state wanes.  This approach has several benefits: you build revolutionary momentum through real action and change is ongoing rather than postponed to <em>when the revolution comes</em>.  Actual people become empowered, and skilled in running society.  The movement has credibility because it's meeting people’s  actual physical needs.  The waning of the old  system happens because the population doesn’t cooperate with them, and even some of the leaders undergo ideological conversion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that point, Padma stepped back, and Harry addressed everyone as chairman.”What I’d like us all to do is split up into breakout groups, and see if we can brainstorm ideas on how we can start doing this before the Ministry falls.  We’ll have help with some of it before summer holidays because we have people on the outside, but some of it will have to be instituted rapidly over the summer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The breakout groups formed.  Hermione moved to join one but Konrad put a hand on her shoulder to hold her back, shaking his head.  “Needs to be them.   We need to get feedback and suggestions from the membership or we’re just autocrats.  If you join one, they’ll just listen to you rather than do the work themselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right.” Hermione looked like she just got slapped upside the head.  “Sorry, it’s so weird being the one asking the question and not answering it like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know the feeling.” Konrad replied.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took about half an hour for the discussion to die down.  At which time, the entire Central  Committee was up on stage with Konrad holding a piece of chalk to write things down on the chalkboard as they came in.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what does everyone think?” Harry asked the crowd.  Seamus raised his hand after a second.  “Go ahead Seamus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I know that the Order of the Phoenix has been apparating in to protect people, but they can only do that with specific people they know about in advance.  What if we created neighborhood watches that could resist Deatheaters and call in help on a location-basis?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea.  We’ll start laying the groundwork for that in the newsletter as well, that way the ground is prepared before the summer holidays.” Harry said, and Konrad wrote the suggestion down on the chalkboard.  They’d already decided to do something like that, but it was better if it didn’t seem like an imposition.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susan Bones spoke up without actually raising her hand, but no one really cared about that.  “We don’t grow our own food.  The way I understand it, the Ministry’s Muggle Liaison Office does the procurement from muggle suppliers and distributes it to our grocers.  We don’t want Deatheaters controlling the food supply.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Collective exclamation marks from the central committee “No!  No we certainly do not!’ Harry replied and Konrad wrote that down, circled it in chalk, underlined it, and put a few exclamation marks before and after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll look into how we might be able to do that at the next general meeting of the main Order.  There might already be resources we can use." Konrad noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone in the back shouted something about housing, Konrad couldn’t tell who it was, but he answered before Harry did.  “Good thinking!  In war, people become homeless.” He wrote that down. "Any ideas on how to accomplish that?"</span>
</p><p>"Maybe a kind of system where people can volunteer to host an internal refugee?" Lavandar Brown suggested.  "Alternatively, if we have a secure location or eight, we could house displaced people there."</p><p>
  <span>In the end, there were things that Konrad hadn’t thought of.  Security, the food supply, housing and education he had, or would have in the case of food supply had he known how the Ministry controlled it.  However, there was stuff on that list he hadn’t considered like conflict resolution and justice, reintegration of criminals and outcasts, and a bunch of other smaller things.  Each one had suggestions for solutions.  Conflict resolution for instance, ad hoc tribunals by party members who could hear out disputes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are very good, everyone.  I’ll be honest, we anticipated some of these, but the food supply, that was a good catch!” Harry praised Susan’s group. “If that hadn’t been pointed out, things could go very bad later.  So what we’ll do is we’ll get together as a committee and figure out how we might put these into practice.  The neighborhood watch system will have to be a summer thing, I think.  But it’s a great way to support the combat organization.  So here, I’ll turn it over to Konrad, who is going to talk about guerilla tactics.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Mr. Albrecht, would you mind staying after class?” Professor McGonagall asked as everyone was getting up.  He nodded and approached her desk, but waited until everyone filed out before he said anything.  Minerva beat him to it, however, by sliding that morning’s edition of Phoenix Uprising across the desk. The headline had an image of the Lestrange estate, it’s grounds and cultivated latifundium were on fire, and being bombarded into oblivion by what had to be explosion curses and blasting hexes. “What was this about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Retaliation for the Christmas Attack, ma’am.” Konrad said, formally.  He wasn’t sure how she’d feel about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t by students was it?” She asked “I can accept you going off and doing this sort of thing, but that you’ve started training the student body again has not escaped my notice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nein, Professor, I am training them, yes, but not for offensive operations. My fiancé led a contingent of East German troops.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor McGonagall held up her wand hand to indicate that she needed some time to process that bit of information, then she shook her head. “If you’d mind explaining that for me, please.  Your fiancé?  That nice-looking young man I saw going into Professor Slughorn’s party with you?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad nodded and showed her the ring.  “We’ve been together since we were fourteen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he commands troops, at what, eighteen like you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ja,” Konrad said, trying to figure out a way to pare down everything and give her the briefest possible summary. He managed it, giving her the overview of the fall of the ZDDR; what had happened in their school; and eventually how they ended up on Ernst Thälmann Island, where Marius was elected KomBrig, as well as his own Officer’s Warrant.  He managed to get through it without having a panic attack either, which surprised him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That… explains a great deal about you Mr. Albrecht, thank you.  I knew your recored was colourful, I didn't know it was that colourful.  And congratulations are certainly in order!  Have a biscuit.” Konrad devoured one of the snickerdoodles.  “What I’m not sure about is this...lack of support for the Ministry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What good has it done?” Konrad asked simply, but rhetorically. “Even during the last war, all the Aurors who did things were Order members, right?  The Ministry kept the rest back and allowed the Deatheaters to grow, didn’t they?  From where I’m sitting, they are very good at putting innocent people in prison and letting wealthy and connected Deatheaters go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t in the Order during the last war, not formally.  I joined precisely because I think the Ministry is corrupt and dangerous, now.  But I don’t see another option either.  At this point the Deatheaters are an institution, and it takes an organized institution to defeat one of those.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say the Deatheaters pull a coup tomorrow, what do you think would happen?” Konrad asked, perfectly earnestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor McGonagall thought about that for a moment.  “Chances are good the rank and file wouldn’t stick their necks out, and a great many people would die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.  We have to create a legitimate alternative to the Ministry, that’s the Order, and there’s nothing that says we have to put the Ministry back together again the same way when it’s all over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as it pains me to admit it, there is a logic there.  Just tell me that it will be up to the British wizarding community, and not Germans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have it in writing.” Konrad replied. "I am also not the actual person leading things here, I just provide advice in our Central Committee.  Harry, Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione, the other sixth year prefects, Parvati, and Colin are."</span>
</p><p>She looked down her glasses at him.  "Colin <em>Creevy</em>?  Our Colin?"</p><p>Konrad nodded a bit sheeplish.  "I <em>might</em> have passed him a copy of the Communist Manifesto last year, and he took to it like a fish to water."</p><p>"I see." She said, without inflection of any kind, either approving or disapproving.  <span>Professor McGonagall gazed into him him long and hard.  She wasn’t using legilimency, but Konrad still felt like his soul was being judged.  After a time that seemed like an eternity, her eyes softened and she smiled almost imperceptibly.  </span><span>“Who am I kidding, Mr. Albrecht.  You’ve long since earned my trust, agree with you politically or not.  You have my support,” she held up a finger in caution “within reason.  One goes to war with the army one has.  And congratulations on the engagement.”</span></p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It was still too cold outside in late January to study the dark arts on the balcony, so once again, Konrad cracked open the books inside.  He was working his way through </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Schwarze Magie und Effekte auf die Seele’.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was imposing limits, however.  He wasn’t feuling himself with coffee late into the night.  When his body wanted to sleep, it would sleep.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad cracked the text open, he’d gotten through the introductory chapters the night before, but gave them a quick skim just to refresh his memory.  It was hard to wrap his mind around the subject, especially because the first few chapters were full of philosophical and theological jargon.  But he managed to eek out the basics on his second reading. The soul was their ideal Self, which was continually updated as the person changed, and in turn, influenced the way in which they saw and interacted with the world, which in turn fed back in.  A dialectical process, though the author didn't recognize it as such.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad thought that was kinda neat, in that the whole person was the synthesis of the material and the ideal, but because there could be no ideal self-concept before there was a certain level of abstract reasoning, the soul of an infant prior to memory was something of a blank slate.  It neatly explained a lot; like why ghosts couldn't grow as people.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course how the author had gained all that information was another story entirely.  While the results were fascinating, the methods were absolutely ghastly.  It required experimentation on human beings, doing things to them, making them do things under the imperius curse or through coercion, in order to see the effects of trauma, violation, and the direct effects of dark magic on the souls of their victims.  It was so god-awful that a few times, Konrad had to get up and essentially dunk himself in the winter cold outside.  Smoke a cigarette on the windswept frigid balcony, and come back.  What struck him was the apparent scholarly bent of some dark wizards. It was as if they had to justify their sadistic crap to themselves and to their victims</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Aber warum, Klaus?</em>” He said aloud, imagining one of the many victims asking why the author was doing that to them.  Then Konrad switched to a caricature of evil for the reply.  “<em>Ich bin ein Forscher. Wissen ist heilig.</em>” Knowledge was sacred, afterall.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got back to it, and got to the chapter on the use of the killing curse.  There, the sadistic crap disguised as natural philosophy was almost too much, and Konrad was tempted for a moment to cast the book into the fireplace like The One Ring into the fires of Mount Doom.  However, while his conscience screamed at him to cast it into the fire, he managed, like Isildur, to tell it no, and continue to stare into the eyes of the abyss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The author decried the moralization of other wizards, who believed that the destabilization of the soul that resulted from the use of the killing curse was because murder was a crime against nature.  However, he showed, through painstaking and truly monstrous research that it wasn’t actually true. The damage to the soul that resulted from the use of the killing curse was specific to that spell, and not to other means of killing.  It was simply necessary for the killing curse to work.  It was like Newton’s laws, in order to directly attack another soul, there was a reaction force that affected the soul of the caster.  Like throwing a rock at someone’s head, it imparted an equal and opposite force to the thrower.  However, because it was channeled as part of a spell, it didn’t have the same effect.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was where Konrad thought the author was incorrect.  He hadn’t done a proper analysis of the dialectic that was the soul.  Damage, in the form of a kind of dissonance, could result if someone killed - with or without the killing curse - in a way that violated their own self-concept.  At which point, the change would have to somehow be reconciled.  Both the dissonance, and the resulting reconciliation could be considered a sort of damage, if someone placed moral value on any particular state.  Konrad privately wondered if he could compare his own soul to that of someone like Harry, who hadn’t ever killed and had to reconcile his conscience with that fact, and be able to distinguish between the two on that basis.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Konrad got through that section, and got his notes transcribed into code, it was extremely late and at last his body wanted to sleep, but he had an idea.  He still didn’t know how to destroy a Horcrux, but he thought that maybe, just maybe, he had some ideas he could use.  But they were half-formed, on the tip of his mind.  He decided to sleep on them and come back later after he’d had time to mull them over.  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>As January gave way to February, the snows melted and were replaced by cold dreary wetness.  Deep grey clouds hung over the castle in a constant near-fog, and the continual chilly drizzle turned the lawns to a grassy mud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The training center that the Room of Requirement became, however, was warm and dry.  As people started to arrive, Konrad was finally getting a series of hoops arrayed in an even grid along the floor of a central open space.  People started to file in.  The central committee members led them inside in batches, and got them organized and standing next to their various hoops.  Neville in particular was pretty good at wrangling people</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning” Harry said, once everyone was settled in and he’d joined Konrad at the front of the room. “Welcome to the first day of apparition class.  If you have particular questions after we get started, just flag one of us down and we’ll give you a helping hand.  We are slated to hold these classes for twelve weeks, but hopefully it doesn’t take that long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad lit a cigarette because he could do that in the Room of Requirement’s negative pressure gradient and got started.  “Just to let everyone know, Professor Dumbledore has been kind enough to open a gap in the wards to permit us to practice.  However, attempting to apparate outside the Room of Requirement will probably kill you, so don’t try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad turned away from them and drew two Ds and an I into the air that glowed the orange red of a campfire.  They floated there, unmoving, unburning, and bright.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When it comes to apparating, there are three mental steps.  D.D.I.  This is wandless non-verbal magic!  That means it is difficult to control.  You have to have absolute <em>perfect</em> focus on your desired <em>Destination</em>.  Your <em>Determination</em> must be clear and absolute.  Finally, and only when I tell you, turn on the spot with <em>Intent</em>.  Can someone explain why all of these are necessary?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several raised their hands.  Hermione of course, but Konrad figured he’d call on someone else.  A slightly-build young man with shoulder-length black hair was the one he picked.  Michael Corner if he recalled correctly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Precisely because it’s non-verbal and wandless. Language is a shortcut for the effect, without language it’s much harder to channel magic the way we want, so we have to be extra careful, otherwise you could end up in the wrong place, in multiple pieces, or both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correct.  So before we do anything else, I want to focus on your destination, inside your hoops.  I want you to meditate on that location, memorize every pit in the floor, every spec of dust so that when you close your eyes you can still see it.  As you practice, you’ll get better at apparating to places you only vaguely remember or that have been described to you, but until then…Don’t try.  That’s how you get Splinched.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody liked the sound of that.  Konrad went around the room, asking people to describe the inside of their hoops in as much detail as possible.  The first time was typically absolute rubbish, but the second-go around there was marked improvement on the whole.  Except for Hermione and a few of the Ravenclaw students like Padma Patil and Mr. Corner.  They improved even more substantially.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad returned to the front of the room and gave them their second task.  “Now, I want you to close your eyes and visualize yourself occupying that space.  Again, in as much detail as possible.  Hold the mental picture inside your minds as firmly as you can for as long as you can. Harry and I will come around the room, and use legilimency to determine if you’re ready to make an actual attempt.” He paused “If that bothers you because you cannot keep your heads clear enough to avoid me seeing anything but your attempts at teleportation, you are not ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad waited a few minutes, and then started making his rounds.  When he got to Susan Bones, she was concentrating pretty hard and didn’t seem to notice him.  He pointed his wand at her and whispered</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Legilimens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he saw in her head was a perfect image of the inside of her hoop, and her mental image of herself occupying it was clear, except for her legs.  She was having trouble visualizing them.  It was like she never looked at her feet.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Susan.” He whispered and got her attention, and it shattered her concentration. “You’re going to need to spend some time looking at your legs in the mirror. If you were to try apparating now, you’d probably lose one or both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” She said with a horrified start, which caused several other people to groan. “That wouldn’t be good at all…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it would not…” Konrad agreed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the class was similar.  Ron, for instance, tended to lose track of random bits like his fingernails or eyebrows.  There were three exceptions.  Assessing the minds of Hermione, Padma, and Anthony, he and Harry decided that they’d be allowed to make an attempt.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.  Remember, only try once you have the image at its most clear.” Harry assured them.  “You’ll be fine.  The worst that will happen is nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They tried.  Each of the three turned in place, without moving their feet.  Nothing happened for Padma and Anthony, but Hermione twisted in on herself and receded into empty space, reappearing inside her hoop with a thunderclap of displaced air, and the applause of the rest of the class.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>On the evening of Saturday February 22, Konrad was in the dining room at 12 Grimmauld Place in his official capacity for the liaison meeting between the Order proper, the Youth League, and the ZVA.  </span>
  <span>Konrad got there first and stepped inside, accidentally kicking over the umbrella stand by the door.  It was so awkwardly placed in the tiny entryway that it was impossible not to knock it over.  The chorus started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mud-bloods and blood-traitors!  Disohonoring the house of my fathers!  It’s a travesty!  A travesty I tell you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“Halt die Klappe du faschistische Schwein.”</em> Konrad pointed his wand at the wall painting of the late Mrs. Black and silenced her with the muffliato charm.  Her screechings became a dulled and barely audible mumbling.  His entry though didn’t go unnoticed.  There was a thumping from the upper floors and he had a wand pointed at him from the landing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hallo Anika.” Konrad said with a wry grin, but there should have been more. “<em>Wo sind die anderen</em>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Sie sind nicht hier</em>.  We managed to get a spy Ostward, but he’s having to be extracted. I expect they’re apparating their way across the continent right now.” She replied in German.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marius?” Konrad asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s in-country.  Just picking up stuff for dinner.” Anika replied. “As I recall, we have some catching up to do…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad grinned.  “Ja, we do.” Konrad held up the case of beer in his left arm.  “I brought enough to share.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should hope so!” Akika replied, trundling down the stairs. “Come into the kitchen, we’ll get the beer sorted out and then we can talk.” Konrad followed her and put the beer into the ice chest while she got the lights turned on.  At least the Black residence didn’t pre-date electrification and wasn't so penetrated by magic that electricity stopped working. Konrad set two bottles aside, one for each of them.  “So, the way I hear it, you adopted the British students?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad chuckled.  “More or less.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t shock me, you were always a big softie.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>mostly</span>
  </em>
  <span> good kids.” Konrad replied, sitting down and opening his beer. There was an ashtray on the table. “I see you made yourselves at home.  Mrs. Weasley wouldn’t approve of smoking inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We live here?” Anika shrugged and sat down.  “How did that happen?  I mean, they’re clearly in a rough patch but you’ve… managed to turn a good number into comrades?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad laughed while he lit a cigarette and inhaled.  How had he managed it, anyway?  “Honestly, I didn’t have to do much.  The school culture I think predisposes them.  There’s a house system but it isn’t merely divisive like so many others.  Each one inculcates a value set each kid is predisposed to, reinforcing it.  If you put a book in front of a Ravenclaw, by God, they will read it.  The Hufflepuffs basically <em>are</em> mutual aid.  And the Gryffindors are prone to getting into predicaments challenging unjust authority and just need a direction.  It's <em>wierd</em>.  Everyone goes to that one school, but otherwise there's just no real concrete ideological hegemony <em>at all</em>.  They just have those reinforced values, and the system maintains itself through inertia and mostly unspoken coercion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anika bolted down a third of her beer in one long pull, while Konrad swigged his.  “So, you just kinda had to be there, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ja.  Their society is collapsing, they know it.” Konrad shrugged.  “I didn’t even set out to radicalize the student body, just keep Harry alive.  Snowballed from there.  How about you?  Have the last year and change treated you well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Army life suits me.” Anika replied.  “I find I like operational planning and logistics at this level.  I handle most of that for Marius, he just signs his name on the documents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to take his place?” Konrad asked.  He didn’t mean it as an accusation.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wants me to take his place.” She replied instantly.  “He’d rather be on the sharp end here with you, but he’s not about to shirk responsibility either.” Which, Konrad realized, was why she was here, and he was across the Atlantic.  Building up her tactical command experience so that she’d be able to credibly do his job while he did hers.  It was a fluke of the election process, the person who had the in-combat trust of soldiers because he kept them alive when under fire got higher command, while the person who did the background work more suited to higher-level command didn’t get the promotion.  That was what the ratification by higher level command had always prevented, but it was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them verbally acknowledged that truth though, it need not be said.  They merely sat across the table from each other, nursing their beers while Konrad finished his cigarette and stubbed it out in the ashtray.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s your family?  Did they make it out?” Konrad asked, bracing himself for impact.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah they did. I got word from my parents.  Dad, muggle that he is, quietly booked a flight to Vietnam and they’ve formally emigrated.  My older brothers hopped the border into Austria before the curtain came down on transport and comms.  They’re working in the Austrian government now, trying to hold off a second Anschluss.  The Social Democrats were more than happy to help us get our spy in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad was genuinely happy for her. “Good.  They might be Opportunist Revisionists…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they remember the siege of the Karl Marx Hoff, muggle and Wizard.” Anika replied, nodding.  “I’m glad you got your parents out.  We don’t hear much, but it’s bad.  You made the right decision.  I don’t know if that’s been weighing on you but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Konrad could reply to that, the door opened and the umbrella rack fell over, creating a new cacophony of vile screeching from the portrait of Mrs. Black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes your imperial deplorableness!  I am a vile degenerate blood-traitor, and proud of it!” Followed by a thwump. “Now shut up or I will unmake you!” Konrad got up at the sound of Marius’s voice and moved at an excited fast walk toward the front door.  Marius was holding several large paper bags full of groceries.  “Hey sweetheart, mind helping with these?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’ll help.” Konrad was already in motion to take some off his hands, he didn’t need to be asked.  “How was the shopping.” With both of their arms full, he couldn’t kiss Marius the way he wanted to, but did plant one on his cheek.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was shopping for food under Capitalism.  Everything cost too much and the exchange rates with muggle money here are dreadful.  I think the goblins are doing currency triangulation arbitrage.  Not that I blame them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad followed him into the kitchen and they started unpacking the groceries.  Marius picked up everything he needed to feed a small army on a kosher diet.  Konrad helped him do the cooking, getting the lamb schnitzel prepared.   Marius prepared the kroketten - mashed potatoes that were coated in breadcrumbs and then deep-fried -  as well as a vegetable dish called Leipziger Allerlei, which could be made kosher so long as the utensils were separated from anything that touched meat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was okay to have meat and dairy in your stomach at the same time, just not prepared together.  That was made with cauliflower, carrots, green beans, peas, mushrooms, onions, white asparagus and broccoli.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need some help in there?” Anika asked through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.  We’re playing house, we don’t get to do it often enough.” Marius said, because Konrad’s mouth was busy nibbling on his shoulder.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a result of such light-hearted playing around in the kitchen, meal preparation was perhaps somewhat less efficient than it could have been, but everything was ready by the time Mrs. Black started screaming again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks bounded into the kitchen “Whatcha Gerries!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hallo Tonks, would you mind giving us a hand?” Konrad and Marius were getting all the serving dishes filled and they were substantial.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure.” She took the huge bowl  of schnitzel off the countertop and took it to the kitchen, Konrad got the potatoes, and Marius the vegetables.  It was a simple matter of some wand work to get all the places set with dishes and silverware.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Remus?” Marius asked. “You two usually arrive to these things together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ninety nine percent lunar visibility.” Tonks replied, sounding and looking vaguely sad.  “He’s curled up next to his fireplace right now with a rawhide, but sends his love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonks, are you two…?” Konrad asked without really thinking it just seemed, he didn’t know, like that was a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” She replied too quickly, and her cheeks flushed. “We’re just very close friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Ja sicher. Nichts Komplizierteres könnte jemals passieren.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Konrad thought.  Remus kept his heart very guarded but the self-loathing was obvious for anyone who spent any time with him.  He viewed his condition as a kind of contamination, not just a problem, but a kind of moral affliction.  He’d absorbed too much crap from his fellow wizards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll come around.” Konrad did his best to assure her.  When she glared at him he shrugged. “You’re something of an open book, Tonks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True enough I suppose.  Who else is coming?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly and Arthur Weasley, Bill and Fleur, plus Mad-Eye.” Marius replied, magicking three beers from the ice-chest, one for each of them.  “Hopefully soon, I don’t want everything getting cold.  If my troops get back tonight there’s enough for them too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More people started to arrive shortly after that, and dinner soon after.  It was a companionable meal, Konrad updated everyone on organizing efforts inside the school.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we can help with forming community defense organizations.” Tonks said.  “Some of the people we’ve helped have been a bit… scrappier than others.  They didn’t just hide in the corner.  We can talk to them, see if they’ll step up.  We can provide some basic training to them and their neighbors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xenophilius lives just over the hill, he already prints your newsletter, and Amos Diggory I’m sure wouldn’t mind putting the pain to the bastards that killed Cedric.  He lives nearby too.” Molly added.  “I’ll go visiting in the morning.  I’m not sure what we can do about supplying food though.  That’s a real sticky wicket on short notice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ja.  I figure the students on summer holiday can do good work that way too, but I don’t know how much time they’ll have at the end of term.  If there’s any.” Konrad agreed.  “And yeah, no idea how we can rapidly develop the capacity to feed what?  Ten thousand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Closer to twenty.” Mad-eye corrected him in his gravely voice.  “Ye forgot the tail end of the curve boy, wizards live longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that makes matters more difficult… if it were a matter of a few days we could, I don’t know… loot a Tesco.  Marius how are you managing it across the pond?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Cubans help with basic staples like flour and rice, but we have a small enough number of people to feed that we can grow, raise, or catch most other things, though variety is limited.  I’d almost say find a way to pay for it, but even with the war chests that are Harry’s vaults, the exchange rate really is just that bad.” Marius said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could pay directly in gold coins but questions would be asked… Wait a minute. Galleons are pure gold right?” Arthur asked. “That’s really valuable to muggles isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.  Yes it is.” Bill said.  “I don’t remember the exact exchange rate but it’s something like ten British pounds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not that valuable.” Arthur grumbled. “If I remember that’s their base currency right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Per gram.” Bill clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that in Imperial?” Molly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Comes to about…” Konrad did some mental math “Three hundred thirty four pounds per ounce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mad-eye pulled a galleon from one of his pockets and stared at it.  “The goblins really are screwing us on that exchange rate.  This is a one ounce coin.  So what you’re saying is, we could melt these down into bouillon and get better prices than Gringotts exchange rates?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably, we’d have to bring one of more of the squibs the goblins use as proxies in muggle financial markets to sell it at decent rates.  But with the number of people we’re talking about, the cost will add up fast.  We shouldn’t rely on Harry’s vaults.  We should at least try to find a way to grow some portion ourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.  I think you need to rethink your strategy.” Anika said.  “You were basically re-inventing what Castro did, fighting from the rural areas inward toward the central government.  You need to create an alternative center of power, more Ho Chi Minh.  Hogwarts can provide everything you need initially.  You can grow food on its grounds, a place to house refugees and fighters, a fortress. If you can then create friction in the space between, Voldemort will have a hard time consolidating power in the territory he controls, and won’t be able to move to crush you very easily.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that Anika was right beat Konrad over the head like a bag full of bricks. “You’re right, of course.  But we’ll have to wait to seize the school until the end of term.  Doing it before then would create a political mess.  And I don't want to take the place with the professors in opposition.  The school carries a certain legitimacy because of <em>them</em>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before anyone else could say something, the front door opened and the portrait once-again began bemoaning the crime being committed against pure-blood supremacy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it.” a voice in German.  “Glacius!” The screeching abruptly stopped, replaced a crackling sound that was unmistakable as anything other than the sound of rapidly growing ice crystals.  “Alright boys, from the smell of it, it seems the Order made dinner, let’s grab some chow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twelve men and women crowded into the kitchen and dining room within thirty seconds, like locusts.  It disrupted conversation, but Konrad didn’t mind.  They’d earned the food, and the right to polish off the rest of the case of beer.  None of them looked like they hadn’t had an interesting day.  Their clothes - civilian mufti rather than uniforms - were scorched, some were bleeding from minor cuts and scrapes, they all had bruises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of them, a brick of a young man in his late teens or early twenties, Konrad didn’t know him, saluted Marius.  Marius stood and saluted back.  “Corporal Gadau, reporting joint-operational success.  Mr Schmidt is being debriefed in the Karl Marx Hoff and should be conveyed back to Ernst Thälmann Island within the week.  However, he did send this along to you, personally”.  The NCO was speaking in English for the benefit of everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Gadau.” Marius replied in the same language, taking the note the corporal offered him.  It wasn’t anything ornate, just notebook paper.  “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… you’ll want some privacy.” Gadau replied, and Konrad didn’t like the sound of that.  Neither did Marius because some of the color drained from his face and he went stone-silent.  It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know it was probably bad news about his family.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad stood up.  “If you’ll excuse us?  I think we can call our meeting adjourned.”  No one objected while he led a silent Marius upstairs to an unoccupied bedroom.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, Marius opened up the folded letter, but didn’t read it.  He passed it to Konrad instead. “Lesen Sie es mir bitte.” His voice was crackling, and Konrad took the letter with one hand, and guided Marius to sit on the bed on the far side of the room.  He sat down with him and put his free arm over Marius’ shoulder.  Then he started reading.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Deine Eltern sind tot.  Sie wurden im April 1995 als Partisanen hingerichtet. Dein Großvater wurde im Mai getötet, weil er seine Gemeinde gegen den Staat organisiert hatte.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing that his parents were executed as partisans, and his grandfather was murdered as political retaliation, Marius broke into sobs.  All Konrad could do was hold him while he cried and let out screams of pure anguish into his chest.  There were times it would subside and Marius would regain some kind of control, only to break again and again.  Konrad wanted to join him, on some level needed to, but another part of him that knew Marius needed a rock to hold on to so couldn’t let himself do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay my love, let it all out.” Konrad said in German, stroking Marius’ back and tenderly kissing the top of his head.  “You don’t have to act tough for me.  I’ll stay right here, as long as you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, Konrad wasn’t sure how long he wasn’t paying attention to a clock, Marius sniffed and managed to speak.  “<em>Bobe</em>?” Grandmother, in Yiddish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad glanced at the handwritten note. “She killed three fascists trying to get your grandfather out of prison.  Now there are rumors of a Nachthexe.” She’d been one of the originals, during the Parallel War, stalking the night on brooms with fire and death.  The 588th night-bomber regiment took their name from her unit.  She'd also fought in the Russian Civil War.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that little bit of information, Marius cheered up and managed a dark laugh. “Give them hell <em>Bobe</em>.  Make the fascists afraid to close their eyes at night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit.  She’ll make them afraid of their own shadows.” Konrad didn’t inject any enthusiasm for that into his voice, because there wasn’t any.  All he had to offer was reassurance, that at least the rest of Marius’ family would be avenged.  “What do you think?  You want to face the world, or would you rather just stay here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marius shook his head.  “I’m done for the day.  Not leaving this…” Marius looked around.  “Whose room was this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad looked around too.  There was an old motorcycle in the corner by the closet, the walls were festooned with Gryffindor banners from the decades ago, and there were some definitely dated images with scantily clad muggle women.  “If I had to guess, it used to be Sirius’ room.” Marius visibly drew a blank. “Harry’s godfather.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I can see why it hasn’t been touched, then.  Should be Harry who rifles through everything.” That statement didn’t stop Marius from detaching from Konrad’s chest and crawling under the blankets though.  It was a very early for him given the time difference, but if Marius wanted to sleep, or try to, he was allowed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to stay, or would you prefer some time to your own thoughts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, I know you’re a ridiculous insomniac.  There’s no need for you to stare at the back of my head for hours…” Konrad knew Marius well enough to know that he’d be okay if Konrad left him alone, but secretly wanted him to stay.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad didn’t say anything.  He removed his shoes as well as the holsters with his wand and Makarov, turned off the lights with a wordless spell, then flipped the covers up and slipped under them.  Then he snuggled forward so Marius was cradled tight against his chest.  “Nowhere else I’d rather be. I was just making sure you didn’t need some space.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you Konrad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too Marius.” </span>
  <span>Contrary to what he expected, Konrad was asleep in minutes.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The short month of February transitioned into March with no change in the weather but to become windy rather than simply wet. A sign went up on all the noticeboards that the next scheduled trip into Hogsmeade had been cancelled. Konrad took notice of it with a shrug, but Ron was a bit put out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was on my birthday!” he said, “I was looking forward to that!” It wasn’t anger so much as disappointment.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione and I were looking forward to celebrating with you, but it’s not really a surprise, what with what happened to Katie.” Harry replied.  He rubbed Ron’s shoulders by way of consolation.  They still weren’t doing any kind of public affection, though Konrad didn’t count as public. The common room was otherwise empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poor Katie was still in hospital, and worse, the Daily Prophet bowed to public pressure and was reporting more disappearances, while Colin and Luna’s printing press continued to churn out the ones they’d saved.  Konrad was reading over the headline.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Muggle Family Saved By Order Agents, Deatheater Killed!’</span>
  </em>
  <span>  It even included a photograph of a masked wizard that looked like Remus standing between a cowering family, one living Deatheater, and an obviously mangled corpse.  The caption read ‘<em>Agent Mooney, getting stuck in</em>’.  How Colin got that, Konrad had no idea because Remus would have needed a partner who had a camera and a long lens.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had become something of a duel of headlines.  The Ministry denounced the Order of the Phoenix of course, with the Prophet decrying them as vigilantes.   Phoenix Uprising denounced the Ministry as useless and unable to protect its own citizens, and decried the Daily Prophet as habitual liars and bad propagandists.  It even had a cheeky article on the distinction between good and bad propaganda, written by Agent Glasseye, Colin Creevy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reading through the issue further, there was an article Konrad had written on magic and the labor theory of value, and one written by Agent Warren, who was Hanna, on practical community defense.  Harry, writing under his own name, also had a call to action.  People needed to help their neighbors and join community organizations. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>On Saturday it was Ron’s birthday.  Konrad had a gift for him but decided that he would give the trio a bit of privacy in the morning for Ron’s birthday.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday Ron!” He heard both Harry and Hermione in unison, then the oof as they piled onto his bed, followed by giggles. Konrad was thankful they lived in a boarding school, even if that made him a hypocrite.  He didn’t care what they did, but he didn’t want to see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about twenty minutes of blessed ignorance, a cup of coffee, and a pair of smokes, Harry popped his head out onto the balcony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s safe to come in now Konrad.” He said with a cheeky grin.  “Though we stayed <em>mostly</em> decent, I promise…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I refuse to be a voyeur, Harry.” Konrad chuffed out a bit of laughter and field-stripped the remnants of his cigarette.  When he went inside, Ron was opening various gifts and Harry was rifling through his sea-chest for something.  Konrad went to fetch his birthday gift from his own chest.  He didn’t need to keep the non-illicit things inside his various extended pockets.  Sometimes it was easier to just throw things into the chest.  The book in question was one such instance because it was just German chocolate arranged for by his parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New Keeper’s gloves?  Thank you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very welcome Ron.” Harry replied.  Konrad could hear the ripping of more paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione you are way too sweet!  I love you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too Ron.  Happy birthday!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Konrad turned back toward Ron’s bed, Harry and Hermione were watching, amused, as Ron went through his birthday haul. “Seriously good haul this year!" Ron announced, holding up a heavy gold watch with odd symbols around the edge and tiny moving stars instead of hands. “See what Mum and Dad got me? Blimey, I think I'll come of age next year too”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed.  “Unfortunately that only comes once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously Ron, I don’t think even my old time-turner can make that happen.” Hermione chided him affectionately while he stuffed a chocolate cauldron into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair point.”  Ron said “Alright, we should probably get ourselves dressed and head down to breakfast or I’ll have to try to not splinch myself again on an empty stomach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ja, that would be good.  You’ve been lucky so far, only losing small easily regrown bits and pieces.” Konrad chided.  “Though from the look of things, you’ve already eaten plenty of chocolate… Happy Birthday, Ron.” Konrad handed him the box while the other two went to get properly dressed.  Harry’s bed was right next to Ron’s so that was easy.  Hermione had to traverse across the tower to the girl’s dormitories on the other side.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you in the common room in five!” She said cheerfully as she shut the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron opened up Konrad’s gift and looked up with a chocolatey smile.  “These are German aren’t they?  The really good stuff, no magic just… Krauty-Goodness?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad chucked.  “Ja.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks! These are gonna be dessert!” The irony of that, given the chocolate cauldrons he was chowing down on was not lost on Konrad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione is right, where do you put it all?” Konrad asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t rightly know… My stomach I guess?” Something in Ron’s affect changed.  He seemingly forgot that they were mid-conversation and leaned half-dressed against his bedpost, staring out of the rain-washed</span>
  <span>window with a strangely un-focused look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ron? Breakfast?” Harry had turned around on his way to the door and noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not hungry.” Ron replied.  Harry stared at him, uncomprehendingly.  Konrad was perplexed.  Who was this bottomless pit of a young man, where had he taken Ron, and where was the pod?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you just said…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, all right, I'll come down with you.” Ron sighed “'but I don't want to eat…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, who are you and what have you done with Ron?” Harry asked.  “Your stomach is Charybdis, a few Chocolate Cauldrons…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not that.” Ron sighed again before briefly exploding “Harry, I can't stand it!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can't stand what?” Harry asked, and he was starting to look highly disturbed.  Konrad was suspicious about something so he picked up one of the chocolate cauldrons, and sniffed it.  It smelled like Marius’ sweat, jagdwurst schnitzel, and the smell of a pine forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he was doing that the conversation went on until Ron professed his undying love for Romilda Vane</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Bugger” Harry realized what had happened and looked at Konrad, who just figured it out too.  “He’s been dosed by accident.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The logic clicked into Konrad’s head so perfectly.  Romilda had slipped the Cauldrons to Harry at some point, and while he was digging out Ron’s present they must have made their way into a position where Ron thought they’d fallen off his bed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get him to Slughorn, I’ll tell Hermione.” It was a course of action very likely to get Romilda Vane killed, but at this point he didn’t give a damn.   She’d tried to dose Harry with a rape potion.  As far as Konrad was concerned, Hermione could throw her from the tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Ron, you know, I think she’s taking private lessons with Professor Slughorn, let’s go see her, shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad followed them both out and down the staircase, but broke off from them in the Commonroom, and instead of leaving, crossed to the other side and trudged up the spiral staircase to the girl’s dormitory.  There was no way Konrad was going to simply walk in on the sixth-year girls.  That would be insane.  Instead he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As luck would have it, Hermione was already on her way out and thus answered the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!  Konrad you didn’t need to come get me…” She saw the look on Konrad’s face and almost recoiled.  “What’s wrong?  Why is there a distinct look of mayhem on your face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad was doing his very best to not charge past her and defenestrate Romilda.  “Oh just a small thing really.  You know how Harry told us not to <em>lay waste</em> to Romilda Vane?.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Her eyes narrowed “Did she finally get Harry dosed with Amortentia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, Harry is fine.  Ron however…” Konrad said.  At which point Hermione’s face became completely expressionless.  She turned around. “Come on in Konrad.” Hermione stepped aside and Konrad entered the room. </span>
  <span>Hermione held out her wand and summoned a pair of winter gloves to her hands, then:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Romilda, darling?!” It was sing-song, too friendly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Hermione?” Romilda came out of the bathroom where she was doing her hair if the curlers in her dark hair were any indication. "What’s Konrad doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione walked up to her and slapped her across the face with one of her gloves, then threw it to the floor.  “He’s here as my second you nasty little cockroach!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?  Why!?” Romilda asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You slipped my boyfriend Amortentia.” Hermione replied as Romilda picked up the glove, signaling acceptance of the duel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your</span>
  </em>
  <span> boyfriend huh?” Romilda asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For months now.  Didn’t you notice?” Hermione replied.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not anymore.” Romilda said haughtily.  Hermione laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t specify which boyfriend, <em>Darling</em>.” Hermione said with enough false cheer to choke a rhinoceros. “You got Ron.  You’re lucky it’s me here instead of Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romilda was confused, then angry.  “That isn’t fair, you can’t have both of them!” She screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Human beings are not possessions Romilda.  Find a second or you forfeit under the Code Duello.”    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody looked particularly happy to be there just then, and it took a second for Parvati to raise her hand. “I’ll second her.  This is not an endorsement, please don’t hate me!  I just want to see her learn her lesson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad stepped forward to discuss terms with Parvati.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” said Konrad “duel to incapacitation, no killing or lasting bodily harm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No unforgivable curses of course; and nothing that will destroy the room or bystanders like blasting curses.  We have to live here.” Parvati countered.  “Do you want to make the announcement or should I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it.  Presuming no apologies are possible?” Konrad asked.  “I think Hermione is out for blood…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Romilda is only sorry she got Ron and not Harry.  So no, I don’t think reconciliation is possible.  I’m decent at healing spells and counter-jinxes, how -” Parvati was about to ask about Konrad’s competency “nevermind it’s you.”  She put out her hand for Konrad to shake.  He shook it, then he raised his voice to address the witnesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Standard rule of twenty paces distance.  The duel is to physical or </span>
  <em>
    <span>emotional</span>
  </em>
  <span> incapacitation; no lasting injury, no unforgivable curses, and no spells that could damage the room or cause collateral damage to witnesses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two combatants stood back to back and walked out to ten paces each for a total distance of twenty paces.  The sixth year girls dormitory was a huge circular room; even multileveled, it was far bigger on the inside than the tower’s actual dimensions would indicate, and could easily accommodate twenty paces in the open central space. They turned, and faced each other.  Konrad and Parvati stood between them with their wands crossed, physically barring the firing line.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad raised his thumb and two forefingers, counting down.  Once his thumb disappeared into his fist, him and Parvati cleared the line of attack by backing up and shielding themselves, just in case.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was first off the start swinging her arm around in a wide arc. “Protego!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Expelliarmus!” Romilda attempted to disarm Hermione and the spell hit the defensive spell and didn’t collapse it.  Konrad was impressed that Hermione managed a slow-cast shield charm that quickly, but then she had been in situations where she was fighting for her life.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romilda had not.  Romilda looked terrified, and Hermione went on the attack.  She let loose a barrage of non-verbal spells, with each flick, twist, and thrust of her wand Romilda was forced to defend and unable to attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first spell of Hermione’s to land home was a scalping hex, which didn’t remove Romilda’s scalp and thus didn’t violate the rules.  Instead, it removed every single hair from her entire body.  Enraged, Romilda didn’t defend herself from Hermione’s next spell, instead she attacked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impedimenta!”  Romilda’s spell washed over Hermione’s shield, and this time it did collapse.  However, Hermione’s spell also struck her, and Romilda grew a rather unseemly rat tail that sprouted out of her robes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione followed that up with another shield charm, this time cast non-verbally.  Romilda, red in the face and screaming bloody murder tried for a horn tongue hex, but Hermione deflected with a level of contempt that he’d only ever seen on cats playing with their food.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was when he got it.  Hermione was not fighting at her full potential.  She was pausing to reset between spells, which he’d seen her refrain from doing in sparring and when fighting in earnest.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh scheiße’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought.  Romilda was in for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smirked.  Then she stopped resetting after each attack.  Everything up until then had been a probe, testing out Romilda’s capabilities.  Now that Hermione knew, she no longer bothered to use defensive spells at all. She simply attacked.  Each attack flowed smoothly into the next, so fast that Romilda couldn’t get shield charms up fast enough.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was hit with one spell and her two front teeth grew to grotesque proportions in her skull; a second and the nails on her fingers and barefooted toes grew so long they began to curl in on themselves and impede her footwork and use of her wand.  By the end, Romilda Vane was crying on the floor with legs that had collapsed, hairless skin that was painful and inflamed to the point where she was unrecognizable; her eyes were swollen shut, her upper incisors reached down past her chin, and she had a tail.  For all the world she resembled a humanoid naked mole rat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Jesus Christ</em>, Hermione.” Someone said, astonished.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parvati and Konrad interposed themselves in the space between both duelists. "This duel is over.” Parvati declared.  “Further retaliation will be punished </span>
  <em>
    <span>harshly </span>
  </em>
  <span>by both seconds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione addressed everyone in the audience. “Amortentia is banned.  The love potions you get at Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes only last for two minutes, but the ones you make yourselves?  They’re rape in a bottle.  If I catch anyone using them, people start <em>losing limbs</em>, spread it around.  There is a new Shire Reeve in town, emphasis on the Reaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parvati got to work repairing Hermione’s transfiguration carnage, restoring Romilda to something that more and more resembled a human being, while Konrad escorted Hermione out.  “You might want to take precautions in your sleep.  Code Duello or no, she might try to get revenge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll be rather sorry if she tries it.  Crookshanks patrols at night.” Referring to her cat.  Then Hermione paused and took the necklace chain out from within her robes, reading over the message on the dog-tag.  She went white. “Ron’s been poisoned.  He’s in the hospital wing.”  Then she bolted.  Konrad followed.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>By the time Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Konrad were allowed in to see Ron, it was evening and the windows were fully curtained.  Other than Konrad who had to teach the apparition class, they’d spent all day waiting outside the double as people went in and out.  Harry and Hermione tried sending messages to Ron, but there hadn’t been any kind of response yet and by the time eight o’clock rolled around and Madam Pomfrey let them in, both of them were starting to lose it.  Ginny for her part was completely unflappable.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now the three of them huddled close to Ron’s bed in the medical wing, while Konrad stood watch.  Fred and George port-keyed in after ten in the evening.  Fred seemed to have fully recovered at least.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This isn't how we imagined handing over our present," said George grimly, putting down a large wrapped gift on Ron's bedside cabinet and sitting beside Ginny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, when we pictured the scene, he was conscious.” Fred tried to joke but the delivery was off.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There we were in Hogsmeade, waiting to surprise him..." George lamented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were in Hogsmeade?" asked Ginny, looking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were thinking of buying Zonko's," said Fred gloomily. "No good having a Chaos Syndicate with only two people, and the staff there is out of work.   But never mind that now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad gave them a look.  “Really taken by the idea, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah.” George replied. “Getting filthy rich?  What would we even do with the money?  What use is a huge manor house you can’t even use all the space in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah mate.” Fred agreed. “We like inventing and tinkering, and making authority figures miserable. We don’t want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> the authority figures!” He drew up a chair beside Harry and looked at Ron's pale face. "How exactly did it happen, Harry?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry retold the story from start to finish. “Then he drank the meade and I knew something was wrong immediately.  When Ron collapsed, Professor Slughorn panicked, but I figured he had a bezoar in his potion kit. I got the bezoar down Ron’s throat and his breathing eased up a bit, Slughorn ran for help, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey turned up, and they brought Ron up here. Madam Pomfrey says he'll have to stay here a week or so, keep taking essence of rue..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blimey, it was lucky you thought of a bezoar..." said George in a low voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lucky there was one… there are only so many in the school" Harry shuddered.  Konrad guessed at the thought of the alternative. The exact sequence of events mattered less to Konrad, he was far more concerned with who the actual target was and how the poisoned meade got into the school.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do Mum and Dad know?" Fred asked Ginny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "They've already seen him, they arrived an hour ago, they're in Dumbledore's office now, but they'll be back soon." Ron was dead to the world, except for some mumbling in his sleep, which was at least, actually a deep sleep and not some sort of coma.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So the poison was in the drink?" said Fred quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Harry replied instantly.  He was practically twitching to talk about that aspect of it. “And before you say anything, I don’t think it was Slughorn.  He has no reason to poison Ron, and he’s had more than enough opportunity to poison me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The poison could have been in the bottle, in which case it was probably meant for Slughorn himself." Fred speculated.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who'd want to kill Slughorn?" Ginny asked.  Hermione was being silent, but Konrad could see her brow furrowed in concentration, even while she held Ron’s hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lots of reasons.” Konrad said, thinking it over out loud. “Voldemort wanted him on-side, he was in hiding when we found him.  Maybe he thought he has information too valuable to permit us to have.” He said that directed to Harry, of course, because the implication was obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Harry said Slughorn had been planning to give it to Dumbledore for Christmas," Ginny reminded him. "So the poisoner could just as easily have been after Dumbledore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then the poisoner didn't know Slughorn very well.” Hermione finally spoke up, for the first time in several hours. "Anyone who knew Slughorn would have known there was a good chance he'd keep something that tasty for himself, regardless his intentions." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"’Har-ry.  Er-my-nee," croaked Ron unexpectedly from between them.  They all fell silent, watching him anxiously, but after muttering incomprehensibly for a moment he merely started snoring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The large double doors came flying open making everyone jump.  Konrad even went for his wand on pure reflex, but it was just Hagrid; striding toward them soaking wet and leaving muddy St. Bernard-sized boot prints in his wake.  He looked  like he just came in from hunting and still had his crossbow in his hands.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bin in the forest all day!" he panted. "Aragog's worse, I bin readin' to him, didn' get up ter dinner till jus' now an' then Professor Sprout told me abou' Ron! How is he?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not bad," said Harry. "They say he'll be okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No more than six visitors at a time!" said Madam Pomfrey, hurrying out of her office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think you could make an exception, Madam Pomfrey?” Konrad asked.  “Investigative meeting…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s a’righ’.  I’ll go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can give you a moment, but just a moment!” Madam Pomfrey allowed, while cleaning up the boot prints with her wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don' believe this," said Hagrid hoarsely, shaking his great shaggy head as he stared down at Ron. "Jus' don' believe it... Look at him lyin' there...Who'd want ter hurt him, eh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's just what we were discussing," said Harry. "We don't know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone couldn' have a grudge against the Gryffindor Quidditch team,could they?" said Hagrid anxiously. "Firs' Katie, now Ron." It was the stupidest idea Konrad had ever heard, but then he got the impression that, a nearly-savant ability to handle magical creatures aside, Hagrid was not the sharpest tool in the shed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t Quidditch.” Hermione said, not unkindly. “But there is a connection between the attacks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How d'you work that out?" asked Fred. She gave him a look like he was being an idiot, which in fairness, he was.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, they were intended to be fatal.  I hardly think that’s a sport related grudge.  But in both cases, the attempted-murderer didn’t get their intended target.  Of course," she added broodingly, "that makes the person even more dangerous because they either don’t care who else they bump off, or aren’t competent enough to be precise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad realized that none of them had actually made the connection.  None.  There was only one possible or even reasonable answer.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before anybody could process what Hermione had said, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley threw the doors open and hurried up the ward. They had done no more than satisfy themselves that Ron would make a full recovery on their last visit to the ward; now Mrs. Weasley seized hold </span>
  <span>of Harry and bear-hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dumbledore's told us how you saved him with the bezoar," she sobbed. Harry was having difficulty breathing.  He tried to say something but it ended up sounding like a toad’s alarm chirp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Half our family does seem to owe you their lives, now that I stop and think about it," Arthur Weasley said in a constricted voice. “But then, you've been informally adopted, so that tracks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked like he was about to cry when Madam Pomfrey reminded them that there were only supposed to be six visitors around Ron's bed.  Harry and Hermione exchanged looks with Konrad, who nodded, and they decided to leave along with Hagrid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's terrible," growled Hagrid into his beard, as the three ol them walked back along the corridor to the marble staircase. "All this new security, an’ kids are still gettin' hurt...Dumbledoiv's worried sick.  He don say much, but I can tell."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hasn't he got any ideas, Hagrid?" asked Hermione desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I ‘spect he's got hundreds of ideas, brain like his," said Hagrid. "But he doesn' know who sent that necklace nor put poison in that wine, or they'dve bin caught, wouldn they? Wha' worries me…” Hagrid lowered his voice and checked around his shoulders. "is how long Hogwarts can stay open if kids are bein' attacked. Chamber o' Secrets all over again, isn' it? There'll be panic, more parents takin their kids outta school, nex' thing yeh know the board o'governors..." Hagrid stopped talking as the ghost of a long-haired woman drifted serenely past, then resumed in a hoarse whisper.  “The board o' governors'll be talkin about shuttin' us up fer good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Surely not?" said Hermione, looking worried, and Konrad stared at him like the world was full of morons.  Doing that would only make everyone’s children more vulnerable.  Hogwarts was a place they could secure, where people’s children couldn’t be kidnapped in the night and used as leverage.  Out there in the wild… Konrad exchanged looks with Hermione and the look on her face indicated that she understood.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anyone tried to close the school, they’d have to seize it.  Period.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gotta see it from their point o' view," said Hagrid heavily. "I mean, it's always bin a bit of a risk sendin a kid ter Hogwarts, hasn' it? Yer expect accidents, don' yeh, with hundreds of underage wizards all locked up tergether, but attempted murder.... 'S'no wonder Dumbledore's </span>
  <span>angry with Sn-" Hagrid froze.  A guilty expression passed across his face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his mind, Konrad was both happy that Hagrid was talking, and swimming in a sea of despair because Hagrid was a security nightmare.  He prayed he was never put in an actual position to hold sensitive information.  It wasn’t malice, obviously.  He was a sweet friendly half-giant.  But Konrad could smell the booze on him and he didn’t seem the sort to have much native cunning or trained savvy.  Of course, the security risk ran both ways...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Dumbledore's angry with Snape?" Harry was nakedly pressing Hagrid for information and Konrad was proud of him for doing it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never said tha'," Hagrid’s panicked look was all the confirmation anyone needed. "Look at the time, it's gettin' on fer midnight, I need ter"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hagrid, why is Dumbledore angry with Snape?" Harry asked loudly.  Konrad was inwardly snickering.  Harry knew exactly how to manipulate the big lug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shhhh!" Hagrid looked both nervous and angry. "Don' shout stuff like that, Harry, d'yeh wan' me ter lose me job? Mind, I don' suppose yeh'd care, would yeh, not now yeh've given up Care of Mag-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't try and make me feel guilty, it wont work!" said Harry forcefully. "What's Snape done?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dunno, Harry, I shouldn'ta heard it at all! I, well, I was comin' outta the forest the other evenin' an' I overheard 'em talking, well, arguin'. Didn't like ter draw attention to meself, so I sorta skulked an tried not ter listen, but it was a, well, a heated discussion an' it wasn' easy ter block it out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well?" Harry pressed, while Hagrid shuffled his massive feed nervously.  It was like trying to get a hyperthyroid child to confess to stealing cookies</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I jus' heard Snape sayin' Dumbledore took too much fer granted an maybe he - Snape - didn' wan' ter do it any more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dunno, Harry, it sounded like Snape was feelin' a bit overworked, tha's all, anyway, Dumbledore told him flat out he'd agreed ter do it an' that was all there was to it. Pretty firm with him. An' then he said summat abou' Snape makin' investigations in his House, in Slytherin. Well, there's nothin' strange abou' that!" Hagrid added hastily while Harry, Ron and Konrad exchanged meaningful glances "All the Heads o' Houses were asked ter look inter that necklace business..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but Dumbledore's not having rows with the rest of them, is he?" Harry asked rather pointedly, though it almost sounded to Konrad like he was play-acting.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, I know what yeh're like abou' Snape, Harry, an' I don' want yeh ter go readin' more inter this than there is." Which was, Konrad hoped, exactly why Harry was play-acting.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look out," said Hermione tersely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned just in time to see the shadow of Argus Filch looming over the wall behind them before the man himself turned the corner,hunchbacked, his jowls aquiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oho!" he wheezed. "Out of bed so late, this'll mean detention!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No it won', Filch.” Hagrid said. "They're with me, aren' they?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what difference does that make?" asked Filch obnoxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a ruddy teacher, aren' I?!" Hagrid explained the obvious, which apparently Filch needed to be reminded of.  Mrs. Norris had arrived and purred while Filch swelled with rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get goin, I’ll deal with him..." Hagrid told them out of the corner of his mouth.  None of them needed to be told twice, dealing with Filch - without hurting him - would have been annoying.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The common room was, at least, empty and peaceful.  The weather outside though was not in the least bit pleasant, being a windy drizzle that Konrad had no desire to go outside in.  Konrad took up his traditional inclement weather position next to the fire place.  He hadn’t had a cigarette in hours and was inhaling smoke before he even sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re becoming really brazen about that, you know…” Hermione remarked off-handedly while she and Harry snuggled on the couch.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad exhaled into the chimney “<em>Ja Ich weiß</em>.  But whatever.  First thing is first… Hagrid is a security leak waiting to happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my friend Konrad, and I trust him.” Harry said rather pointedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not talking about malice Harry.  We both know he’s <em>a bit soft</em>.” Hermione reminded him. “Remember our first year?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed.  “Yeah, yeah I remember. It’s easy to drag information out of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, and he lets things slip.  Now, have you figured everything out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry fixed him with a stare. “No.” Harry said in a frustrated tone that caused Konrad to slump.  He’d told Harry a lot that Dumbledore probably didn’t want him to know, but at the same time, Harry had to be prepared to lead a rebellion against a Voldemort controlled ministry.  He hadn’t pieced everything together either, maybe they’d noticed something he hadn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Harry, Hermione, you have everything you need to figure this out.  Try saying everything out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione started first.  “Well, we know that the murders were probably targeting Professor Dumbledore.  The meade was meant for him, and somehow got into the castle.  Put a pin in that…” Hermione scrunched her forehead together, furiously cogitating. “But they weren’t planned very well, and they were always through at least a few proxies.  That’s a coward's assassination, or at least a reluctant one.  Dedicated assassins do it up close and personal, even if they use poison, because they want to make sure the target is dead.  We know Draco has a mission, one he doesn’t want to perform, but has to.  He’s the logical poisoner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Professor Dumbledore has to know.  He’s not stupid, and he knows that Snape took the unbreakable vow, probably without knowing what the mission was.” Harry said.  “So why hasn’t he acted?” He looked to Konrad for advice. “What are the details of the unbreakable vow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are a minimum of three parts, three promises you have to make.” Konrad replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.  So if I were a mother, I’d want my son protected and assisted.  So that’s two.  And I’d want a backstop in case he… failed.” With the only light coming from a fire, Konrad could’t actually see the color draining from both their faces as he finished off his cigarette by lighting a second off the old cherry.  However, the facial expressions said everything.  “Snape has to… And Dumbledore has to know that too, because Snape told him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, then… why?” Hermione was confused, but then she’d never seen Dumbledore’s hand. “The only way that makes any sense is if he intends to die anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His hand.” Harry had never really asked him about his hand, and he’d always let his curiosity get waved aside.  “It’s been getting worse, or at least not better and it should have.  He’s dying, isn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad said nothing, just took a drag from his cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay that’s a yes.” Harry sank into the chair. “And he didn’t tell me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he doesn’t want you to worry, Harry.” Hermione tried to comfort him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s the rudding problem!” The outburst of anger was more than a bit loud.  They heard a person jump and fall off a distant chair with an audible ‘oof!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!  There you are Potter!” It was Cormac McLaggen, dusting himself off as he stood up and walked over."I've been waiting for you to come back." he said, disregarding Harry’s obvious mental state and the two other people present.  "Must've fallen asleep. Look, I saw them taking Weasley up to the hospital wing earlier. Didn't look like he'll be fit for next week's match."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three, Harry, Hermione, Konrad: stared at him like he was a ghoul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh.  right.  Quidditch..." Harry said, carefully restraining his rage.  “Has it occurred to you Cormac, that Quidditch might be the least of my concerns, right now?”  Hermione took hold of Harry’s hand, so it didn’t grab hold of his wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…” Cormac moved his mouth like a landed fish, completely uncomprehendingly “it’s Quidditch…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry fixed him with a death-glare “Ron - mine and Hermione’s boyfriend - might not make the game. Because he was nearly killed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, then, I'll be playing Keeper, won't I?" McLaggen asked, unaware how close he’d come to death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah, I suppose so."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excellent," said McLaggen in a satisfied voice. "So when's practice?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Oh...there's one tomorrow evening."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. Listen, Potter, we should have a talk beforehand. I've got some ideas on strategy you might find useful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad couldn’t stand it anymore. “Cormac, his boyfriend was poisoned. He does not care about your monomaniaccal obsession right now.  He’ll talk to you tomorrow and if you pester him further, you will be dangling from the balcony <em>by your ears</em>.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The next week was simply surreal.  The news of the poisoning spread quickly, but the details were kept a under-wraps to protect morale and the school, and thus they didn’t know it was an attempted murder.  As a result, people thought it was some sort of accident, and that no permanent harm was done.  All of this meant that the Quidditch match occupied most people’s minds far more than it should have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it drove Konrad quietly insane, and Harry wasn’t any better off.  Harry tried not to show it but the knowledge that Dumbledore was essentially terminally ill bothered him.  He started off trying to tail Draco himself, but it just wasn’t possible between practice, homework, and being pestered night and day by Cormac.  A Cormac McLaggen who Konrad was increasingly wanting to </span>
  <em>
    <span>disembowel</span>
  </em>
  <span>; even though he only caught the boy’s obsession indirectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally though, the game happened and Konrad hoped that the stupidity would end.  Konrad was in the stands with Hermione as they watched Harry shake hands with the Hufflepuff Captain, then kick off into the air at the whistle.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry rose high into the air, looking for the Snitch, but things started to go wrong more or less immediately.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And that's Smith of Hufflepuff with the Quaffle," said Luna Lovegood’s almost-fey voice echoing across the grounds. "He did the commentary last time, of course, and Ginny Weasley flew into him, I think probably on purpose, it looked like it. Smith was being quite rude about Gryffindor, I expect he regrets that now he's playing them oh, look, he's lost the Quaffle, Ginny took it from him, I do like her, she's very nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna being the announcer was going to be the best part about this game, Konrad realized.  Beside her, Professor McGonagall looked like she was having regrets about that particular appointment, but Konrad wanted it to be permanent.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But now that big Hufflepuff player's got the Quaffle from, her, I can't remember his name, it's something like Bibble - no, Buggins."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Cadwallader!" said Professor McGonagall loudly from beside Luna. The crowd laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later, Hufflepuff scored, because McLaggen was too busy yelling at Ginny for allowing the quaffle out of her possession to pay attention to the goals.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And Harry Potter's now having an argument with his Keeper.” Luna noted serenely while the Slytherin and Hufflepuff teams jeered.  "I don't think that'll help him find the Snitch, but maybe it's a clever ruse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry went off after the snitch again, and Ginny and Demelza scored a goal each, giving their own supporters something to cheer about. But then Cadwallader scored again evening things out.  Luna didn’t notice.  She wasn’t  interested in the score, and kept drawing everyone’s attention to interestingly shaped clouds and the possibility that Zacharias Smith had something called Loser’s Lurgy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seventy-forty to Hufflepuff!" barked Professor McGonagall into Luna's megaphone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it, already?" said Luna vaguely. "Oh, look! The Gryffindor Keeper's got hold of one of the Beater's bats."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, McLaggen,  for some unaccountable reason, had abandoned his post to tell Peakes how to do his job.  Harry flew back to try and instill something resembling discipline when McLaggen took a furious swipe at a bludger and mishit it, sending it careening into Harry’s face.  Peakes managed to catch Harry mid-air and medics emerged on the ground to take charge of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god!” Hermione exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry.” Konrad said.  “Madam Pomfrey’s got him, and the team will...deal with McLaggen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet they will.  He’ll be lucky to be alive once Ginny’s done with him.  And he still has to sleep sometime.” Hermione got a look of mayhem upon her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remind me never to piss you off, Hermione.” Konrad said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So noted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the match was a complete and utter disaster.  The final score ended up being three hundred and twenty… to sixty.  It wasn’t the game that Konrad cared about.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Come Monday, both Harry and Ron were out of hospital.  Konrad and Hermione were waiting for them at the door, and pounced on them both as they exited.  Konrad stood back being a fourth wheel for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Harry, I forgot to tell you!” Hermione said enthusiastically.  “I don’t think you need to worry about Romilda trying to dose you with a love potion ever again.” Konrad both shuddered and snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Harry asked as they all headed to the great hall for breakfast.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I challenged her to a duel.  I made sure she met her spirit animal.”  At that Konrad lost it laughing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh this should be good.” Ron said.  “Spill it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remind me never to piss you off Hermione.” Ron said at the end after he got his laughter under control.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I said!” Konrad replied, giggling at the retelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry!" A voice shouted from behind them, forcing Harry to turn.  Luna was skipping her way toward them nimbly dodging the other students.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hi, Luna.” Harry said with a wide grin.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I went to the hospital wing to find you," said Luna, rummaging in her bag. "But they said you'd left..." She thrust what appeared to be a green onion, a large spotted toadstool, and a considerable amount of what looked like cat litter into Ron's hands, finally pulling out a rather grubby scroll of parchment that she handed to Harry. "...I've been told to give you this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a small roll of parchment, which Harry unrolled and read.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice commentary last match!" Ron told her.  “It kept me good and entertained while I was laid up.” Luna smiled vaguely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really liked it?  Everyone says I was dreadful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't remember enjoying commentary more! What is this, by the way?" he added, holding the onionlike object up to eye level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, it's a Gurdyroot," she said, stuffing the cat litter and the toadstool back into her bag. "You can keep it if you like, I've got a few of them. They're really excellent for warding off Gulping Plimpies." And she walked away, leaving Ron chortling, still clutching the Gurdyroot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way Konrad,” said Harry “we have meeting with Professor Dumbledore at eight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, gut.  We should probably talk to him anyway.  Are you going to tell him that you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry thought about it for a moment.  “No.  No I don’t think so.  That said, I do have Malfoy under surveillance so hopefully we can find out why he’s skulking around with Crabbe and Goyle in Polyjuice Drag.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron and Hermione stared at him looking like fish, but Konrad didn’t react except to say “Well there’s a mental image I certainly did not need.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>At eight o’clock sharp, Harry and Konrad arrived at Dumbledore’s office. Harry knocked politely and a few seconds later they heard Dumbledore’s response.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enter." Dumbledore called from inside, and as Konrad put his hand out to push the door open, it was wrenched open from the inside.  Professor Trelawney was standing there and pointed at them both dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aha!” She cried, blinking at them from behind classes so thick that they acted as magnifying glasses. “So this is the reason I am to be thrown unceremoniously from your office, Dumbledore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My dear Sybill, there is no question of throwing you unceremoniously from anywhere, but Harry </span>
  <span>does have an appointment, and I really don't think there is any more to be said." Professor Dumbledore sounded tired, not physically, but specifically of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well," she replied, sounding deeply offended and smelling of bad sherry and bilirubin. She had a <em>problem</em>. "If you will not banish the usurping nag, so be it. Perhaps I shall find a school where my talents are better appreciated."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You have different approaches Sybill, and our students deserve exposure to both.” However, she was ony vaguely listening and</span>
  <span> hurried past Konrad and Harry down the spiral stairs.  If the stumble was any indication, she’d tripped on one of her many trailing shawls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, close the door and sit down, both of you.” Dumbledore replied.  They both did, sitting themselves down in the comfortable chairs in front of his desk. The pensieve was there, as well as two small vials of crystalline memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Professor Trelawney still isn't happy Firenze is teaching, clearly." Harry observed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No…” Dumbledore replied.  "Divination is turning out to be much more trouble than I could have </span>
  <em>
    <span>foreseen</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” both Harry and Konrad groaned at the pun, which made Dumbledore grin with a little twinkle in his eye “never having studied the subject myself. I cannot ask Firenze to return to the forest because he was cast out for helping humans, nor can I ask Professor Trelawney to leave. Between ourselves, she has no idea of the danger she would be in outside the castle. She does not know - and I think it would be unwise to enlighten her - that she made the prophecy about you and Voldemort, you see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From what others tell me, she can See, but she doesn’t interpret things very well.” Konrad said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that was always my impression as well.  In hindsight, you can work out what the omens mean but she’s garbage in advance…” Harry agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore heaved a deep sigh, then said, "But never mind my staffing problems. We have much more important matters to discuss. Have you managed the task I set you at the end of our previous lesson?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regrettably no  Professor Slughorn is very guarded about his more exploitable weaknesses.  I don’t want to risk alienating him with a ham-fisted attempt.” Harry said. “About the only thing I could think of was his weakness for alcohol, so I thought to get him drunk after Ron got dosed with Amortentia, but then…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ron was poisoned by the very meade you were trying to use, which, naturally, made you forget all about trying to retrieve the memory; I would have expected nothing else. Once it became clear that Mr. Weasley was going to make a full recovery, however, I would have hoped that you returned to the task I set you. I thought I made it clear to you how very important that memory is. Indeed, I did my best to impress upon you that it is the most crucial memory of all and that we will be wasting our time without it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was cold almost-grandfatherly disappointment, and Konrad could tell it hurt Harry deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir," he said, a little desperately, "it isn't that I wasn't bothered or anything, I've just had other other things..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Other things on your mind," Dumbledore finished the sentence for him. "I see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and no.” Harry replied.  “Other things on my mind, certainly, but being injured myself, and having something of an epiphany on another matter.” Harry was getting defensive a bit, and he’d slipped.  Konrad caught his eyes and he could see that Harry knew he screwed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that would be?” Dumbledore asked, and Konrad braced for it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ron’s poisoning helped me put some pieces together.”  Harry was being cagey, but didn’t take his eye off Dumbledore’s hand.  “It’s fatal, isn’t it? You’re going to sacrifice yourself to preserve Professor Snape’s cover, because the killing curse is preferable to whatever that,” he pointed at the hand “will do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t tell him.” Konrad put his hands up when Dumbledore glared at him.  Strictly speaking it was even true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence after that was deafening; punctuated only by the little grunting snores of the portrait of Armando Dippet over Dumbledore's head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Dumbledore replied, in a neutral tone.  He wasn’t angry, he wasn’t disappointed, a bit proud though maybe.  “And you’re calling him Professor Snape, good…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t want to be in his shoes, Sir.  And he obviously hasn’t figured out exactly what Malfoy’s plan is yet. So some of my effort has been devoted to trying to figure that out, in case it’s a danger beyond you dying.” Harry’s voice cracked and Konrad put his arm around Harry’s shoulder. “And coming to terms with that...well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Harry.  I’ll admit, I underestimated your inductive skill.  I didn’t count on you piecing that together from disparate facts.  But I hope, then, that you understand the pressing nature of this matter and will give it a higher priority?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Professor” Harry croaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then we shall say no more about it just now, but continue with our story where we left off. You remember where that was?" Dumbledore asked, the pointed neutrality was gone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir," said Harry quickly. "Voldemort killed his father and his grandparents and made it look as though his Uncle Morfin did it. Then he went back to Hogwarts and he asked Professor Slughorn about Horcruxes." Harry replied.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very good," said Dumbledore. "But now," said Dumbledore, "now things become murkier and stranger. It was difficult to find information about Tom Riddle the boy, redouble that for Voldemort the man. In fact, I doubt whether there is a soul alive, apart from himself, who could give us a full account of his life since he left Hogwarts. However, I have two last memories that I would like to share with you both." Dumbledore indicated the two little crystal bottles gleaming beside the Pensieve. "I shall then be glad of your opinion as to whether the conclusions I have drawn from them seem likely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Harry replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well this should certainly be interesting…” Konrad replied while Dumbledore raised the first of the two bottles and examined it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This first one came from a very old house-elf by the name of Hokey. Before we see what Hokey </span>
  <span>witnessed, I must quickly recount how Lord Voldemort left Hogwarts.  He reached the seventh year of his schooling with, as you might have expected, top grades in every examination he had taken. All around him, his classmates were deciding which jobs they were to pursue. Nearly everybody expected spectacular things from Tom Riddle, prefect, Head Boy, winner of the Award for Special Services to the School. I know that several teachers, Professor Slughorn amongst them, suggested that he join the Ministry of Magic, offered to set up appointments, put him in touch with useful contacts. He refused all offers. The next thing the staff knew, Voldemort was working at Borgin and Burkes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Borgin and Burkes?” Konrad replied, confused.  “That’s a bit… well in retrospect I can see it but that must have seemed very strange at the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you will see what attractions the place held for him when we have entered Hokey's memory. But this was not Voldemort's first choice of job. Hardly anyone knew of it at the time - I was one of the few in whom the then headmaster confided - but Voldemort first approached Professor Dippet and asked whether he could remain at Hogwarts as a teacher."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad was developing a fairly good - he thought - impression of Voldemort’s personality and recalled shades of Professor Trelawney’s sacking the year before. “It was home, a fertile recruiting ground, and a fortress of ancient magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Dumbledore nodded. "He was more attached to the school than he ever was to a person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I can certainly see the attraction.  If I didn’t have the Weasley’s to go home to, I certainly wouldn’t want to leave.” Harry agreed. "And obviously he didn’t get the job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, he did not. Professor Dippet told him that he was too young at eighteen, but invited him to reapply in a few years, if he still wished to teach."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Presumably you advised him against the appointment, and I am assuming it was Defense Against the Dark Arts?” Konrad asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes on both counts.” Dumbledore replied.  "So Voldemort went off to Borgin and Burkes, and everyone else who knew him thought it was a waste, but he did well for himself. Soon, he was sent to persuade people to part with their treasures for sale by the partners, and he was, by all accounts, unusually gifted at doing this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll bet he was.” Konrad and Harry said simultaneously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, yes," said Dumbledore, with a faint smile. "And now it is time to hear from Hokey the house-elf, who worked for a very old, very rich witch by the name of Hepzibah Smith." After removing the cork, Dumbledore poured the memory into the pensieve. “After you, gentlemen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them stood up and then leaned over, dipping their faces into the waters of the artefact.  Konrad tumbled through dark nothingness until he stood in a sitting room in front of an immensely obese old woman wearing an elaborate ginger wig and highly elaborate sickeningly pink robes.  She looked like confectionary melting in the sun while she dabbed rouge unto her already scarlet cheeks, and looked absolutely hideous.  An absolutely tiny ancient house elf laced her bulbous feet into satin slippers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hurry up, Hokey!" said Hepzibah imperiously. "He said he'd come at four, it's only a couple of minutes to and he's never been late yet!"  She tucked away her powder puff while Hokey straightened up.  She was so small she barely reached the bottom of Hepzibah’s chair.  It was as if the elf’s substance had been transferred to her master, because while her master resembled an elephant seal in drag, Hokey might as well have been dead.  She was rail-thin and her skin hung off her like dry parchment.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do I look?" said Hepzibah, turning her head to admire the various angles of her face in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lovely, madam," squeaked Hokey, even though she most certainly did not.  Konrad could only imagine that flattery was part of the contract.  Smith looked a long way from lovely in his opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tinkling doorbell rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quick, quick, he's here, Hokey!" cried Hepzibah and the elf scurried out of the room, which looked like the middens of certain rodents, Ms. Smith was obviously a hoarder, keeping massive collections of baubles and other items like the dragon Smaug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house-elf returned within minutes, followed by a tall young man immediately recognizable as a young Voldemort, who still had his nose and actual hair.  His was dressed in a nice black suit and his cheeks were slightly hollowed, but it suited him.  Still a good-looking young man, and Konrad as a connoisseur of men, could appreciate it.  He picked his way through the cramped room, familiar with its myriad of pathways, and lightly kissed Hepzibah’s hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I brought you flowers," he said quietly, producing a bouquet of roses from nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You naughty boy, you shouldn't have!" She was feigning surprise of course, because there was an old vase sitting nearby. "You do spoil this old lady, Tom.  Sit down, sit down. Where's Hokey? Ah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house-elf came dashing back into the room carrying a tray of little cakes, which she set at her mistress's elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Help yourself, Tom," said Hepzibah, "I know how you love my cakes. Now, how are you? You look pale. They overwork you at that shop, I've said it a hundred times."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort smiled a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, but that caused her to simper just the same.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, what's your excuse for visiting this time?" she asked, batting her lashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Burke would like to make an improved offer for the goblin-made armor," said Voldemort. "Five hundred Galleons, he feels it is more than fair."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, now, not so fast, or I'll think you're only here for my trinkets!" Hepzibah protested, obviously in all seriousness.  Even if Konrad liked women… no.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am ordered here because of them," said Voldemort quietly. "I am only a poor assistant, madam, who must do as he is told. Mr. Burke wishes me to inquire..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Mr. Burke, phooey!" said Hepzibah, waving a little hand. "I've something to show you that I've never shown Mr. Burke! Can you keep a secret, Tom? Will you promise you won't tell Mr. Burke I've got it? He'd never let me rest if he knew I'd shown it to you, and I'm not selling, not to Burke, not to anyone! But you, Tom, you'll appreciate it for its history, not how many Galleons you can get for it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd be glad to see anything Miss Hepzibah shows me," said Voldemort quietly, and Hepzibah gave another girlish giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had Hokey bring it out for me.  Hokey, where are you? I want to show Mr. Riddle our finest treasure.  In fact, bring both, while you're at it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here, madam," squeaked the house-elf, and two small boxes moved across the room of their own volition, carried by an invisible house elf over the stacks of other trinkets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, I think you'll like this, Tom. Oh, if my family knew I was showing you. They can't wait to get their hands on this!" She opened the lid of the top-most box, and Konrad edged forward with harry to get a better view and saw a small golden cup with two exquisitely wrought handles "I wonder whether you know what it is, Tom? Pick it up, have a good look!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort stretched out a long-fingered hand and lifted the cup out of its silk wrappings.  Konrad definitely caught the red gleam in his dark eyes, a greedy expression wrapped across his face that was only matched by hers, except that she only had eyes for him.  Konrad couldn’t help but shudder at that mental image.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A badger…” He murmured, examining the engraving "Then this was?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Helga Hufflepuff's, as you very well know, you clever boy!" Hepzibah said.  She leaned forward and pinched Voldemort’s hollow cheeks.  The truly horrifying thing to Konrad wasn’t that she was creeping on a young man a sixth her age, it was that he heard the creaking of a whalebone corset.  This meant that her form was being contained, and given the obesity he didn’t want to think what it would look like if she was not so well reinforced.  How was she able to walk?  "Didn't I tell you I was distantly descended? This has been handed down in the family for years and years. Lovely, isn't it? And all sorts of powers it's supposed to possess too, but I haven't tested them thoroughly, I just keep it nice and safe in here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she gently removed the cup from Voldemort’s long forefinger and placed it gently back in it’s box, she was so intent on doing so that she didn’t see the hungry Shadow pass across his face.  In that second, Konrad knew that her showing him that was the single most idiotic thing this woman had ever done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now then," said Hepzibah happily, "where's Hokey? Oh yes, there you are, take that away now, Hokey."  The elf obediently took the boxed cup, and Hepzibah turned her attention to the much flatter box in her lap. "I think you'll like this even more, Tom," she whispered. "Lean in a little, dear boy, so you can see.  Of course, Burke knows I've got this one, I bought it from him, and I daresay he'd love to get it back when I'm gone…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flipped the box open and there it was.  Upon a smooth crimson velvet lay a heavy golden necklace that Konrad immediately recognized.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Keine Ursache. Das ist das Dümmste, was sie jemals getan hat.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Konrad thought.  She’d managed to do something even more stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort reached out his hand, without invitation this time, and held it up to the light, staring at it. "Slytherin's mark." he muttered, gazing upon the ornate S in the center of the central gem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's right!" Hepzibah delightedly confirmed while Voldemort stood transfixed.  "I had to pay an arm and a leg for it, but I couldn't let it pass, not a real treasure like that, had to have it for my collection. Burke bought it, apparently, from a ragged-looking woman who seemed to have stolen it, but had no idea of its true value."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort’s eyes flashed scarlet at those words, and his knuckles turned white around the chain.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I daresay Burke paid her a pittance but there you are.  Pretty, isn't it? And again, all kinds of powers attributed to it, though I just keep it nice and safe." She reached out to take the locket back, and for a brief moment, Konrad was sure he was about to witness a murder before he let it slip from his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So there you are, Tom, clear, and I hope you enjoyed that!" For the first time, she looked him straight in the face, and her smile faltered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you all right, dear?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes," said Voldemort quietly. "Yes, I'm very well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought... but a trick of the light, I suppose." She said, and Konrad knew she’s seen the red gleam as well.  “Here, Hokey, take these away and lock them up again.  The usual enchantments.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Time to leave, Gentlemen.” Dumbledore said, and together they rose out of the mists of memory and back into the real and present world of Hogwarts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hepzibah Smith died two days after that little scene.” Dumbledore said, retaking his seat and indicating Harry and Konrad should do the same.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised it took that long.  And let me guess, the two priceless historical artefacts are nowhere to be found?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correct.” Dumbledore replied. "Hokey was convicted by the Ministry of poisoning her mistress's evening cocoa by accident."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because of course she was..." Harry growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess, Hokey confessed?” Konrad asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She remembered putting something in her mistress's cocoa that turned out not to be sugar, but a lethal and little-known poison.  It was concluded that she had not meant to do it, but being old and confused…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, because they’re predisposed to blame elves they didn’t look into the obvious holes in that story, including looking at her memory, or wondering why such a poison might have been available to mistake for sugar in the first place?."  Konrad asked, growing eternally more disgusted by the Ministry, if that were possible.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Yes, by the time I traced her and managed to extract this memory, her life was almost over, but her memory, of course, proves nothing except that Voldemort knew of the existence of the cup and the locket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which, of course, wasn’t enough to secure her release, because lack of evidence or even sense isn’t proof of innocence…” Harry added ruefully.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By the time Hokey was convicted, Hepzibah's family realized that two of her greatest treasures were missing. It took them a while to be sure of this, for she had many hiding places, having always guarded her collection most jealously. But before they were sure beyond doubt that the cup and the locket were both gone, the assistant who had worked at Borgin and Burkes, the young man who had visited Hepzibah so regularly and charmed her so well, resigned his post and vanished. His superiors had no idea where he had gone; they were as surprised as anyone at his disappearance. And that was the last that was seen or heard of Tom Riddle for a very long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But of course, releasing Hokey knowing that the victim had also been robbed would be out of the question…” Konrad grumbled.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” Dumbledore grunted in frustration at that tendency of the Ministry. “Believe it or not, it was worse in the 1920s. Now, to recap. Voldemort had committed another murder; whether it was his first since he killed the Riddles, I do not know, but I think it was. This time, as you will have seen, he killed not for revenge, but for gain. He wanted the two fabulous trophies that the poor, besotted old woman showed him. Just as he had once robbed the other children at his orphanage, just as he had stolen his Uncle Morfin's ring, so he ran off now with Hepzibahs cup and locket."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose he viewed the locket at least as actually belonging to him… and the cup, well, that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff.  He’s collecting Hogwarts artefacts?” Harry asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think he still felt a great pull toward the school and could not resist an object so steeped in Hogwarts history. There were other reasons, I think.  I hope to be able to demonstrate them to you in due course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably using them to create Horcruxes.” Harry concluded.  When Dumbledore shot Konrad a withering look he spoke again.  “It only makes sense, Professor.  However one goes about creating them, it's obvious that’s why we’re going down memory-lane, so to speak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Konrad said absolutely nothing?” Dumbledore asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I absolutely did, Professor,” Konrad admitted “but not everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such as that I am one?  Yes.” Harry said.  Konrad could feel the color draining from his face and Dumbledore looked horrified.  “What?  I can talk to snakes, there’s a connection between our minds, the thing.  And Konrad wouldn’t have fallen asleep crying over whatever the hell was in that book, unless it was something truly terrible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That knowledge is extremely dangerous, Harry…” Dumbledore said mournfully.  “I’d intended to put contingencies in place so you’d find out after I’m…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gone?  A lot would have to go exactly right for that to work, Sir.  I'm not eleven, I don't need to have my hand held through everything anymore.” Harry said.  The words were reproachful but the tone wasn’t, Harry was many things but only very rarely unkind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly Professor, it’s better he knows.  Better for him, and better for us.” Konrad said.  “If he knows what’s going on, he’ll be able to take his own initiative if your contingencies fail. You don’t have to maneuver him into position.  He’ll get there on his own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t been a child in need of sheltering for a while, Professor.” Harry said with a certain finality to his voice. “If I have to be a tethered goat to keep Hermione out of a death camp, I’ll be the bloody goat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore sighed mournfully. “You’re right.  Of course you’re right.  I’m sorry Harry,” he said with a brief pause “I’ve been a maudlin old fool, I suppose.  It’s hard for me to think of you as anything but the eleven year old boy who stumbled into a troll.  I’d hoped that Mr. Albrecht would be able to develop a means of destroying a Horcrux without also destroying the vessel - which would be you - but I can’t count on that.  So I’ve been trying to make sure you follow a certain path that relied on as few assumptions about the prophecy as possible but that would also spare you the pain of knowing what had to be done for as long as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve put that together, Sir.  It’s not necessary.  Shall we continue?”  Harry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore didn’t say anything for about ten seconds.  He sat across from Harry and Konrad at his desk and appraised them both.  It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, that would have been different.  He was just trying to figure something out.   “Yes, of course.  This is the last memory I have, until we examine Professor Slughorn’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whose memory is it?” Konrad asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine.” Dumbledore replied as he emptied the memory into the pensieve. Both young  men as well as Dumbledore dipped their faces into the waters and traveled to… the very same office.   Fawkes slumbered happily on his perch, while the Dumbledore sitting behind the desk looked perhaps a touch younger.  His hair was less gray, and his face carried fewer lines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger Dumbledore was obviously waiting for something, and when the knock at the door came, "Enter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort entered the room, both Harry and Konrad winced at the sight of. He had not aged well.  While his features were not as snakelike as they would one day become, his degeneration was proceeding.  His features seemed waxy and distorted, the whites of his eyes looked like he’d popped blood vessels, and he was as pale as the snow driving against the windows outside.  He wore a long black cloak that basically screamed ‘I’m evil’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good evening, Tom," said Dumbledore easily. "Won't you sit down?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Voldemort said, taking a seat in the very chair that Harry had just vacated "I heard that you had become headmaster.  A worthy choice." His voice was slightly higher and colder than it had once been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am glad you approve," said Dumbledore, smiling. "May I offer you a drink?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would be welcome," said Voldemort. "I have come a long way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore stood up and strode to the cabinet where he now kept the Pensieve but at that point was his wine cabinet.  He handed Voldemort a glass and poured one for himself as well.  "So, Tom, to what do I owe the pleasure?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort did not answer at once, but merely sipped his wine. "They do not call me '<em>Tom</em>' anymore," he said. "These days, I am known as-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know what you are known as," said Dumbledore, smiling, pleasantly. "But to me, I'm afraid, you will always be Tom Riddle. It is one of the irritating things about old teachers. I am afraid that they never quite forget their charges' youthful beginnings."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore raised his glass as though toasting Voldemort, whose face remained expressionless.  However, Konrad could feel the emotional temperature of the room drop.  By not using his chosen name, Dumbledore was refusing to let Voldemort dictate the terms of the meeting.  Moreover, he was reminding Voldemort of the background that shamed him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am surprised you have remained here so long," said Voldemort after a short pause. "I always wondered why a wizard such as yourself never wished to leave school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," said Dumbledore, still smiling, "to a wizard such as myself, there can be nothing more important than passing on ancient skills, helping hone young minds. If I remember correctly, you once saw the attraction of teaching too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see it still," said Voldemort. "I merely wondered why you - who are so often asked for advice by the Ministry, and who have twice, I think, been offered the post of Minister ..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Three times at the last count, actually," said Dumbledore. "But the Ministry never attracted me as a career. Again, something we have in common, I think."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldeort acknowledged the point with a mirthless incline of his head.  Dumbledore said nothing, simply waited with a look of expectancy.  He wanted Voldemort to speak first.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have returned," he said, after a little while, "later, perhaps, than Professor Dippet expected . . . but I have returned, nevertheless, to request again what he once told me I was too young to have. I have come to you to ask that you permit me to return to this castle, to teach. I think you must know that I have seen and done much since I left this place. I could show and tell your students things they can gain from no other wizard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore peered at Voldemort over the rim of his goblet for a moment before speaking.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I certainly do know that you have seen and done much since leaving us. Rumors of your doings have reached your old school, Tom. I should be sorry to believe half of them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort put on an impassive expression as he replied.  "Greatness inspires envy, envy engenders spite, spite spawns lies. You must know this, Dumbledore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You call it 'greatness,' what you have been doing, do you?" asked Dumbledore delicately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Certainly.” Voldemort said, his eyes burned like hot coals. "I have experimented; I have pushed the boundaries of magic further, perhaps, than they have ever been pushed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of some kinds of magic," Dumbledore corrected him quietly. "Of some. Of others, you remain, forgive me, woefully ignorant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort’s resulting smile oozed evil, it was a taught leer and more threatening than a scream of rage.  Rage was uncontrolled, this was sadistic.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The old argument," he said softly. "But nothing I have seen in the world has supported your famous pronouncements that love is more powerful than my kind of magic, Dumbledore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps you have been looking in the wrong places."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, then, what better place to start my fresh researches than here, at Hogwarts?" Voldemort asked rhetorically.  "Will you let me return? Will you let me share my knowledge with your students? I place myself and my talents at your disposal. I am yours to command."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "And what will become of those whom you command? What will happen to those who call themselves - or so rumor has it - the Deatheaters?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad noticed that Voldemort hadn’t expected Dumbledore to know that term.  His eyes flashed red again, and his nostrils flared in frustration. "My friends," he said, after a moment's pause, "will carry on without me, I am sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am glad to hear that you consider them friends," said Dumbledore. "I was under the impression that they are more in the order of servants."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are mistaken," said Voldemort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then if I were to go to the Hog's Head tonight, I would not find a group of them - Nott, Rosier, Muldber, Dolohov - awaiting your return? Devoted friends indeed, to travel this far with you on a snowy night, merely to wish you luck as you attempted to secure a teaching post."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad had no doubt at all that Dumbledore’s detailed knowledge of his traveling companions was disturbing to Voldemort, but after a brief moment, he rallied and rolled with the skid.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are omniscient as ever, Dumbledore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, merely friendly with the local barmen," said Dumbledore lightly.  "Now, Tom..." Dumbledore set down his empty glass and drew himself up in his seat, the</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tips of his fingers together in a very characteristic gesture. "Let us speak openly. Why have you come here tonight, surrounded by henchmen, to request a job we both know you do not want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort looked coldly surprised. "A job I do not want? On the contrary, Dumbledore, I want it very much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you want to come back to Hogwarts, but you do not want to teach any more than you wanted to when you were eighteen. What is it you're after, Tom? Why not try an open request for once?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort sneered. "If you do not want to give me a job..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I don't," said Dumbledore. "And I don't think for a moment you expected me to. Nevertheless, you came here, you asked, you must have had a purpose."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort stood up. He looked less like Tom Riddle than ever, his features thick with rage. "This is your final word?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is," said Dumbledore, also standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then we have nothing more to say to each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, nothing," said Dumbledore, and a great sadness filled his face. "The time is long gone when I could frighten you with a burning wardrobe and force you to make repayment for your crimes. But I wish I could, Tom. I wish I could..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment that looked like they might come to titanic magical blows, Voldemort turned and left, after which Konrad felt Dumbledore tap his shoulder, and that was their signal to leave.  Konrad pulled his body up and returned to reality; the same room, without the snow driving against the windows.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" said Harry at once, looking up into Dumbledore's face. "Why did he come back? Did you ever find out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have ideas," said Dumbledore, "but no more than that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a few of my own..." Konrad said “However, I would be interested in seeing what yours are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I shall tell you when you have retrieved that memory from Professor Slughorn." said Dumbledore. "When you have that last piece of the jigsaw, everything will, I hope, be clear; but without that, I do not wish to prejudice you.  But tell me, gentlemen, what are you planning for after I’m gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead and explain it, Konrad.” Harry said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two things,” said Konrad “first, we shall have to hunt down and destroy Horcruxes.  The second is to set up an alternative power structure against the fallen Ministry of Magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re talking about a Dual Power rebellion in the vein of, I suppose Ho Chi Minh.” Dumbledore stated. “I presume you were planning on seizing control of Hogwarts for that purpose?” Dumbledore asked that as a follow-up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.  That was the consensus at the liaison meeting.” Harry answered.  “Though we don’t know how much power the Ministry has over the school itself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The deep magic that powers the school pre-dates the Ministry of Magic.” Dumbledore said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So the answer to that question is, ‘not much’?” Konrad asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correct.” Dumbledore replied with a light chuckle. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It was warm enough outside that Konrad could have moved his work-space there, but he found that for this kind of work, he didn’t want to.  There was something about being in the safety and warmth of the common room that made studying the Dark Arts bearable.  So he sat facing the fire with some extra candles, and reviewed his progress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had never made sense to him that no spell could block a killing curse.  The problem was, all shield charms had the same magical foundation and were physical manifestations of and extensions to the self, and offered no protection.  Initially Konrad thought that if he could work backwards from the kinds of rebounds caused by self-sacrifice, he would be able to figure out a way to invert the killing curse, to effectively cancel it out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That hadn’t panned out.  He couldn’t figure out a way to make the math work.  If he’d had a text on the arithmantic properties of love, he might have been able to do it, but such a text simply didn’t exist, at least not on the shelves of Hogwarts.  It was the deep magic of the earth, and something that Marius might know better.  </span>
  <span>However, there was a second pathway to it.  The defensive spell Dumbledore used in the Department of Mysteries hadn’t worked that way, and he was kind enough to have provided Konrad with the complete arithmantic background of the spell.  It worked the way he expected, subjecting an incoming physical object to massive shearing stresses over a short distance, like throwing things into a magical grinder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Konrad had spent every night since last speaking with Professor Dumbledore working through an attempt at shredding the structure of incoming spells rather than blocking them.  The base of the spell wasn’t a shield charm, instead it was Finite Incantatem, in two counter-oscillating manifolds.  He changed the shape to a quarter dome rather than a point.  Most important, however, was the fact that even the wasted energy of dark curses, including the killing curse, could be dangerous.  So the spell needed a solid backing, both for protection and metaphysical reasons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d determined that he needed something backing the disrupting layers that wasn’t merely an extension of the self, but that was an assertion of the self, directly opposed to the concept of death.  To accomplish that, he’d added a second layer, similar to a shield-form Patronus charm, but instead of happiness, it was conjured and powered by a person’s will to live.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The math to figure out the wand motion had been particularly troublesome. It involved matrix algebra and tensor dynamics.  In the end though, he got it.  A flick followed by an upward-pointing clockwise rotation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight, having reviewed his work to make sure everything was fresh in his mind, Konrad was going to work on the incantation.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spell incantations required more creativity than math and this was where spellcrafting was as much art as science. He briefly thought about using Proto-Germanic, but realized that would be a mistake before he even tried.  He was looking for protective magic and Proto-Germanic just wasn’t good at those.  Aramaic would have been good, but he didn’t speak Aramaic.  Sanskrit would have worked, in principle, but it would take too long to cast to be useful.  That left him with Latin.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Konrad settled on a language, he tried for something simple first: '<em>Adversus Mortem</em>'. He wasn’t under combat conditions and the spell needed a powerful emotion to function, one he had to call up within himself.  So he stood up and remembered a time when he was fighting for his life, the first time.  Konrad subsumed himself in that memory, let it fill him, felt his heartrate quicken and his palms turn sweaty, was blinded by the firelight as his pupils dilated.  He spoke the incantation, throwing that energy out of his mind and through the wand, flicked it and gave it the necessary flourishing spin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing that came of it were angry orange sparks spattering from his wand that lit the room like a road flair.  Konrad slumped down to the floor, coming down off a self-induced panic attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Verdammt Konrad, Triggern selbst ... für einen fehlgeschlagenen Zauber.</em>” Konrad castigated himself for triggering a panic attack, for a failure.  But there was nothing for it.  He had to do it again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It failed.  So did the next several attempts.  But he realized that if it was failing completely, he’d still be panicked after every attempt, harnessing his fight response for fuel wouldn’t work, so the structure worked, and it was being channeled properly.  It just wasn’t shaped into the effect he wanted.  The problem was linguistic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried '<em>Contra Mortem</em>', and the results were a little bit brighter, and the sparks formed into the vague outline of the quarter-dome the spell’s structure called for before dissipating, Then he realized that the spell he actually created was probably going to be effective against any kind of dark magic.  So he wrote down Contra Magia Tenebris, which happened to have seven syllables.  Somehow, deep in his soul, the magical theoretician inside of him knew it would work.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, he used the fact that he really needed to see a therapist to his advantage.  Once again, he remembered wetting himself while dodging imminent death, doing anything he had to do in order to make it through five more seconds, then five more.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Contra Magia Tenebris</em>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spell that erupted from his wand was a brilliant quarter dome, with an orange outer layer covering a brilliant blue-white inner layer.  The light from it was intense enough that he could read the notes on the board by the door, but it was diffuse enough to blind him, even if his pupils were dilated.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he dropped his concentration, the spell lingered for a solid fifteen seconds before it’s matrix finally collapsed and the magic dissipated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konrad didn’t know whether he was overjoyed, exhausted, or smug at his victory over reality.  He decided, while pulling what was as far as he was concerned a well-earned cigarette from his pack, that the answer was yes.  He ignited the end with his wand, filled his lungs with smoke and gazed out the south window toward the crescent moon and the stars behind.  Exhaling, he asked the simple question “<em>Bonum erat ei tu Realitas</em>?” personifying the universe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, there was no smoking inside the common room, so he had to remove the evidence and couldn’t let the smell linger for anyone to notice.  A very gentle touch with a Ventus charm to send the smoke toward the fireplace and up the chimney did the trick and he sat his butt down right next to the flames to give himself some time to catch his emotional breath.  He still had work to do before he went to bed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he finished that cigarette, and then a second because he felt like rewarding himself, he sat back down at his desk.  He still had to test that spell against an actual killing curse, but that could wait until the spring holiday when he’d be back on the Island, and not surrounded by students.  Konrad wasn’t sure how he would test it, maybe find someone who really hated Seagulls or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second task was more daunting: Figuring out how to unmake a Horcrux.  That was harder on a deep conceptual level.  He figured it would be a multi-step process.  First, he had to figure out a way to distinguish between two souls, Harry's and the twisted fragment of Voldemort’s.  The second part was finding a way to remove the latter. There was just no way to target the killing curse precisely enough to do it without fifty percent odds of killing Harry.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barring something completely insane like finding a way to engineer a situation where the intelligence behind Voldemort’s wand recognized Harry as its master and thus have it kill Voldemort instead, after using Harry as live bait.  Konrad didn’t know what Dumbledore’s backup contingency actually was, but he couldn’t imagine it was that fucking insane.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, the author of </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Schwarze Magie und Effekte auf die Seele’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>had already done the Mengele-esque work required to find such a method empirically.  Konrad shuddered at the thought that by using the information, he was somehow validating their butchery, but at the same time, perhaps the victims hadn’t died in vain.  Maybe he could give their unwilling sacrifice some kind of meaning.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was already coming up on one in the morning, so Konrad certainly couldn’t finish anything that night.  What he could do was brainstorm ideas.  He had a few.  He could use Hebrew perhaps, for Magic by Divine Invocation.  Essentially that would amount to an exorcism. Further development along those lines was hampered by the pesky little fact that he didn’t speak a word of Hebrew.  Marius did, so he scratched off that option for a few weeks.  Konrad was pretty sure some wizard had already tried the Latin Rite, in any case.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Vielleicht Reue ist der Schlüssel</em>?” Wondered aloud if remorse was the key.  It was already known to unmake Horcruxes, albeit it had to be the creator’s own remorse that did it.  Konrad shook his head, that wouldn’t work.  Creating a Horcrux normally was a process, there would be more to it than spoofing remorse so the soul-fragment left to rejoin the whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Überdenke ich das?” Konrad was concerned he was overthinking, and reviewed his notes on Horcrux creation again.  When he did so, a lot of information gleaned from the study of souls clicked together in his mind, and inspiration struck him like a truncheon over the head.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was the Horcrux, in a living being?  It was a parasite. It was a piece of a soul that was divorced from the dialectical process that created it; grafted on to a body that wasn’t its own.  It eeked out an existence as a warped and twisted spiritual homunculus, clutching onto a living being with a soul of his own and riding for dear life in terror of the void.  The connection between him and Voldemort was a sympathy and contagion link, born from the sameness between the main body of Voldemort’s soul, and the fragment inside Harry.  They were separate things, but linked together because they had once been part of the same whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fragment itself had tried to take over Harry, it wasn’t Voldemort who did it, it was the fragment, trying to take advantage of Harry’s grief-stricken rage to indwell him and replace his own soul as the dialectical subject.  Like what had probably happened to the snake, because even snakes had a kind of soul.  Except Harry’s soul had won.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t expel the fragment of Voldemort because he didn’t know how, but he could and did contain it.  So Konrad didn’t need to destroy the fragment of Tom Riddle inside Harry.  He needed to figure out a way to help Harry do to it, what it had tried to do to him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Spring Term</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>By the way, if you can't tell that I'm a Jew from this, I don't know what to tell you... This one is also a bit raunchier because Konrad and Marius have a very healthy sex-life, but I keep things in your imagination.  So if that bothers you, what the hell are you doing reading queer communist Harry Potter fanfiction?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early evening on Friday, March 28th, which meant that the spring holidays were about to start.  Students weren’t allowed to leave during the Spring holidays, let alone with the heightened security that existed due to the state of war.  It was less a holiday and more of a respite from the daily grind of classes and homework.  But Konrad was an exception, because he had a portkey that bypassed the wards, and another job. He was putting the dark magic texts into his rucksack for a working holiday when Harry sauntered up.</p><p>“Hallo!” Konrad greeted him.  Harry looked like a sad puppy and Konrad rolled his eyes affectionately.  “No Harry, you can’t come with me.  Marius and I haven’t been able to spend this much time together all in one stretch since the summer.”</p><p>“Oh, right. Yeah.  Sorry.” Harry remembered. </p><p>“It's alright, if I were you, I would be wanting to escape as well.  Besides, you have your own partners to spend time with.  The astronomy tower is usually deserted, by the way, if you three need to <em>get away</em>, for some reason.” Konrad winked.  </p><p>Harry grinned broadly “I was planning on securing your permission and weedling you to let them tag along.” Harry proceeded to wink.  </p><p>“Ah!  That makes sense.  However, as much as I would love to turn you all loose on a tropical beach for a week… Well, there is always the wedding.”</p><p>Konrad could practically see the exclamation mark above Harry’s head. “The law got changed and you’ve set the date?”</p><p>“Ja, settled on it by post yesterday.  Summer Solstice. You're the best man, if you want the job.” Konrad said; he knew Harry would say yes, but there was always a kind of nervousness to asking something like that.</p><p>“Of course I bloody do!” Harry replied, blushing ear to ear.</p><p>“Gut!  Danke, Harry.” Konrad, overcome by several emotions, got up and pulled Harry into hug so tight Konrad thought he heard bones creak, in full view of everyone.  “Love you little Waffenbrüder.  That means a lot.”</p><p>“Love you too big Waffenbüder.” Harry replied  Konrad kissed the top of his head.  </p><p>“I’ll see you in a week, don’t do anything I...would...do…” Konrad tried to make that work, but just couldn't because the things that Harry shouldn’t do that Konrad did and didn’t was a mosaic.  Harry laughed while they let each other go.  </p><p>It was time to go.  Konrad pulled the canteen that served as his portkey, and receded into the interstitial spaces of reality for a moment before his feet found solid ground again.  Where he found himself was still the Sanitarium entryway, but that wasn’t where Marius was staying anymore.  </p><p>Konrad waved politely at the receptionist and stepped out the front door down the stairs and back unto the boardwalk - literally because the streets were made of boards - Marius had a little cottage near the Central Committee’s chamber, he just had to find it.  Thankfully, it was fairly easy, because even here, socialist urban planning predominated and everything was laid out in a sane and rational manner.  </p><p>It was a lovely afternoon, sunny, with a heavy sea breeze, probably around thirty degrees Celsius, but there was a massive thunderstorm off the coast that was blowing in.  Konrad could see, even at that distance, flashes of lightning raking the sea and sheets of water pouring down from the heavens.  He just had to hope it didn’t hit at high tide or have such high winds that it created storm surge.  </p><p>Marius’ bungalow - and he knew it belonged to Marius because the sign read ‘<em>Casa de Marius</em>’ and had a Star of David made from one pink and one red triangle - was less than forty meters from the entrance to the Central Committee’s chamber, and consisted of a small house, on the outside it looked like maybe forty square meters with a small deck, raised up on stilts.  It was built from wood, from the stilts to the roof shingles, and the windows were glass - but thick very old looking glass that wasn’t of uniform thickness and distorted the view inside.  If it wasn’t for the fact that it was built by wizards, Konrad wouldn’t credit it with being able to stand up to a tropical depression.  Given that it was, however, Hurricane Asshole could probably rage outside and the occupants wouldn’t notice.  </p><p>Konrad climbed the steps up to the deck some two meters up, and noticed a nineteen liter jug with a few cigarette butts in it.  He shrugged and after field-stripping his, chucked it in, then knocked on the door.  When the door opened, a Marius-shaped-object moved so fast that Konrad had a hard time keeping up, he was yanked inside, had it not been for Marius’ now-more-powerful arms holding him up it would have been off his feet.  Soft lips made contact with his and as he melted into the kiss, a ravenous beast that had been locked in a cage for months woke up.</p><p>Several hours later, the inside of the bungalow was in a certain kind of shambles, both men were outside in a hammock between two posts on the deck, in nothing but shorts and snuggle-sitting in it sideways so it was like a chair, watching the storm come in as the sun slipped beneath the pitch-black clouds.  They passed a cigarette back and forth between themselves, basking in a combination of afterglow and the freshness of an incoming squall.   There were other people outside, going about their weekend personal business, and not paying the slightest bit of attention to the two of them.</p><p>“I needed that, <em>so bad</em>. You have no idea…” Marius said, in German.  </p><p>“I think I do have some slight clue…” Konrad gave him a knowing grin.  </p><p>“Just a little bit, my dear.” Marius replied.  “The last time, I could barely walk.” He paused “That came out wrong.  I can barely walk now, but you know what I mean!”</p><p>Konrad, couldn’t suppress a self-satisfied chuckle, that had been the goal, but he did understand.  It wasn’t the same.  Back in December, the raw passionate physicality just couldn’t be there.  Other expressions yes, but it wasn’t the same. Now though, Marius had been doing his exercises, and had more than regained what he’d lost, a fact not lost on the hungry animal stalking its way to the forefront of Konrad’s mind again.  “Yes.  I certainly do understand....”</p><p>“So, do you have a to-do list for the day?” Konrad’s only plan was to make sure that for at least one night, he and Marius could just...be.  </p><p>“Today, making you happy is my sole occupation.”</p><p>“Excellent!.” Marius  replied, leaning sideways to kiss Konrad’s cheek.  “Perhaps unsurprisingly, I have similar plans.” </p><p>“Ganz Genau!” Konrad grinned, then he had an idea.  “You have… enough worries.  Take a breather tonight, I’ll do the cleanup and dinner.”</p><p>“Konrad, babe, you’re not some hired Shabbos Goy, and you have plenty of your own worries.” Marius wasn’t being reproachful of Konrad, but himself, he didn’t like being waited on, but that wasn’t what Konrad was thinking of doing at all.  Marius had no <em>Minyan</em>.  There weren't enough Jews.  He didn't have family left... except for Konrad.  And it was Shabbat.</p><p>“While that is true, you’re the love of my life.  Helping you relieve your stress helps me relieve mine..” </p><p>“Then… I accept those terms.” Marius squeezed his hand.  “And do know, that I will reciprocate...”</p><p>As afternoon transitioned into evening, they settled into a kind of cozy domesticity that they so rarely got to enjoy.  Thinking about it, Konrad realized they’d never been able to actually be together that way.  He’d planned on them getting a place together, probably in the secret wizard quarters of Dresden or Potsdam, after school, but that had been taken from them.  Now they were living apart.  So Konrad subsumed himself into just savoring the time he had.</p><p>Konrad surveyed the kitchen. The refrigerator was little more than a chest kept cold by rune-work in Marius’ own handwriting.  Looking inside, it was reasonably well-stocked with raw ingredients.  Marius hadn’t been kidding, other than grain and dairy products, it was mostly things that could be readily grown in a garden or caught on hook and line.  </p><p>There were greenhouses on the island, chickens ran around semi-free in various chicken runs and sometimes outright free and semi-wild. </p><p>Konrad pulled out what he needed.  A few small barracuda, a snapper.  They’d do.  There was also a chicken in there, already plucked and gutted, that would suffice for the main course.  There was a rack with a few parsnips, an onion, carrots, eggs, and other vegetables.  The pantry had the necessary salt and pepper with a bit of sugar, bags of matzah meal and flour, cooking oil and yeast.  He had everything he needed for bread, which was the most ritually important part.</p><p>Not having gas or electricity while cooking was a bit new to Konrad though.  Marius’ entire abode was magically powered, so he had to turn the stovetop on by activating runes in the right sequence to set the temperature.  He cleaned the fish, reserving skin, heads, and fins, then put a saucepan into the stove with some water and salt, and brought that to a boil while he sliced up some onion and carrots.</p><p>“Need some help?  The sun isn’t down yet…”  Marius asked from his desk in the study-area by the bed.  He wasn’t working, it was leisure reading.  Konrad had made sure of that.</p><p>“No, it’s fine.  I want to do something special for you..” Konrad wanted to do something special, and he was going to, damn it.  Marius hadn’t had a proper Shabbat dinner with family since their last year at school together, and Konrad just hoped he remembered how to make Gefilte Fish right.</p><p>“This seems… involved?” Marius followed up.</p><p>“It’s a secret....” Konrad replied, thankfully, the low pressure system outside created a slight negative pressure that would hopefully keep Marius from smelling what he was cooking.  </p><p>Once the water was boiling, Konrad tossed in the fish trimmings, and ground up the fillets into a smooth mixture in a bowl.  He didn’t have a meat grinder, so he had to use magic for that, but it worked well enough.  He hand-minced more onion, carrot, and parsnip while the fish trimmings became fish stock, and added them to the ground fish, then started adding eggs and matzah meal, mixing everything up into a light soft mixture that, and formed them into patties.  Then he strained out various bits from the fish stock and dropped the patties in.</p><p>Next was the challah, he wanted to make everything by hand, but he simply didn’t have time; so he did cheat.  He made the dough by hand, but used a charm to accelerate time to help it rise, then he braided it by hand, but baked it magically.  By the time Konrad was done with that, the Gefilte Fish was done, and he was able to use that pot to make a vegetable and rice soup in chicken stock from the ice-box that he thought was passable.  </p><p>Last but certainly not least was the chicken.  Konrad seasoned that with salt, pepper, and rosemary, as well as a bit of lemon zest, then cooked it using a rotisserie that didn’t really exist.</p><p>The sun was absolutely starting to set by the time he was done, and there wasn’t time to make a proper desert, so what he did was create a fruit salad.  There were enough apples, bananas and a few other things that he could make that work.  He even found a bottle of Riesling and set that on the table with two cups.</p><p>“Okay.” Konrad said when he was done.  “Marius, I need you to close your eyes.”</p><p>“Hm?  Oh, okay…”</p><p>There was only a small table and a sideboard to put everything on; but Konrad set the table cloth and utensils, lit a few candles, and put out small bowls of salt and water. “Okay. Open them.”</p><p>When Marius opened his eyes and beheld what Konrad had wrought, tears welled up immediately, but the happy kind. Yet, he didn’t say anything.  Instead, he dried his eyes and fixed Konrad with a look that said far more than words could, and made Konrad blush.  At this point, with the sun setting, they were not allowed to speak.</p><p>Marius walked over to a shelf to grab his kippah.  Konrad didn’t know where his was, but Marius held out his own.  Konrad got the message and magically duplicated it using a non-verbal duplication charm.  Both of them slipped on the small skull caps.  </p><p>After that, they both took positions on opposite sides of the small card table that served for dinner.  Marius started to sing.  One would think he was a tenor normally, but when he sang in hebrew it turned out he was a beautiful baritone.</p><p>There were two hymns on Shabbat, the first was the Shalom Aleichem, which was a welcome to the angels who visit every home on the day of rest.  The second was Eishet Chayil, which was a tribute to Jewish women written by Solomon.  Konrad didn’t speak Hebrew and didn’t know the hymns so he stood listening and simply appreciating Marius’ voice.  They’d have a chance to sing together later.  </p><p>When the hymns were complete, Marius recited a passage in hebrew from memory, Konrad remembered that it was Genesis 2:1-3, where God laid down the Law regarding Shabbat, six days will you labor, and one day will you rest.  </p><p>Marius filled his glass of wine, and poured some for Konrad too, then he recited the Kiddush. It was a two-part blessing, as Konrad understood it.  The first was a blessing of the fruit of the vine, hence the wine; followed by the sanctification of Shabbat.</p><p>Once the day was sanctified, Marius went to the water bowl and ritually washed his hands.  Konrad did the same.  Marius picked up the challah bread and brought it back to the table, where he recited one last prayer.  </p><p>“<em>Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, haMotzi lechem min haaretz</em>.” </p><p>Then they both sat down and tore off a piece of the challah bread, then dipped it in salt before eating it.  With that done and the ritual observed, Marius had a smile as warm as the sun, the sort of smile that one made when they finally arrived home after a long and difficult journey and felt safe.  “Danke.  I said I would return the favor, but have no idea how…”</p><p>Konrad didn’t think Marius could necessarily express how much it meant to him, but he didn’t need to.  “You’re welcome.  I may be an atheist, but I know how much your faith matters to you, thus, it matters to me.”</p><p>Marus blushed and, at a loss for anything else, tried the gefilte fish.  His face betrayed him, surprise but the pleasant sort of surprise.  “The fish tastes different but the texture… You remembered mom’s recipe.” He choked up a bit, remembering his mom’s cooking.</p><p>Konrad was already eating a bite when Marius said that and he was right, Konrad did get it just right, even if the different species of fish made the taste a bit different. “Well, she did teach me, even before we… I think she knew I’d need it someday.”</p><p>Suddenly, he couldn’t talk.  Konrad had no idea what to say, there were too many things to say.  The grief hit him over the head like a truncheon, and discombobulated him, tears welled up in his own eyes, and when they met Marius’, the need for words evaporated.  </p><p>It was a few minutes before Marius could speak, and when he did he reached across the table so Konrad could take his hand.  “Their memories live on in us, and they are a blessing.  Every second of every day.  And we shall be the right hand of vengeance, and the last thing those fascist scum are ever going to see.” </p><p>“Amen.” Konrad replied, and lifted his cup of, at that point consecrated, wine.  Marius lifted his, and then they both drank.  It was as good as a blood oath, as far as Konrad was concerned, and in that moment, the sky outside flashed white and there was a tremendous crack as superheated air expanded into thunder.</p><p>“Adonai approves, I think.” Marius managed a dark grin, and dove into the soup</p><hr/><p>The next morning, Konrad and Marius woke up sometime between ten and eleven, but didn’t actually get out of bed until closer to noon, and Saturday was spent in a state of entirely satiated relaxation that Konrad didn’t know he’d desperately needed.  Also, challah french toast was delicious.</p><p>Saturday gave way to Sunday, which was still a weekend for both of them, but one where two workaholics were allowed to work on things, including Konrad’s little spellcrafting project.  Marius was at his desk reading an after action report from the Germans stationed in London when Konrad walked in from a smoke break.  </p><p>“So Marius, do you happen to know anyone who hates Seagulls enough to manage a killing curse?” Konrad asked.  He was being a little bit cheeky, he didn’t really expect an answer other than laughter.</p><p>“Why?  You want to test that defensive spell you came up with?”  Marius asked.  He’d told Marius about it in his last letter.</p><p>“Ja.  I don’t want to test it on the sharp end.” Konrad replied. “That would be bad, and I suspect part of why no one has come up with one before.” An unwillingness to test meant one had to get it right the first time, which was a problem.</p><p>“Hm.  I don’t think anyone hates the wildlife that much, but it’s not needed.  As recall, the Killing Curse has to actually affect someone before soul damage.”</p><p>“True…” Konrad wondered what Marius meant by that.  </p><p>“I can kill someone in effigy just fine.” Marius replied, using a vocal tone that meant he’d caught Konrad’s concern.</p><p>“Ah!  Yes.  Yes I imagine you can.” Konrad replied, understanding while Marius pushed his chair out from his desk and stood up. </p><p>“Shall we?”</p><p>“Ja.  Wait, who do you plan on killing in effigy?” Konrad asked as they both headed outside into the sunny post-storm day.  The seagulls were scavenging unfortunate sea-creatures washed up on shore, competing with the crabs and various carnivorous snails.</p><p>“That’s a surprise.” Marius replied, furiously raising and lowering his eyebrows.  When they got out  away from all humans, Konrad faced Marius with his back to the sea, just in case Marius missed the target.  Marius, in turn, constructed his target behind Konrad, from transfigured beach sand.  When Konrad turned around, he saw… </p><p>“A baby?  Really?” Konrad was moderately horrified.  It was just a baby wrapped in swaddling clothes, mounted on a sand pillar.  </p><p>“Look at it’s face.” Marius replied, not paying Konrad’s disquiet any particular attention.  Konrad did.  It had black hair and a little pencil mustache.</p><p>“Baby Hitler, huh?” Konrad asked, and Marius sniggered. “You’re making me protect baby Hitler.”  Konrad sighed while Marius broke out into giggles.  </p><p>“The look on your face!” Marius reached out with his arms and seemed to frame Konrad for a photograph. “It is perfect!”  It took him a moment to stop laughing while Konrad shook his head, but couldn’t not smile.   “Okay babe, get your spell up.  We’ll know if it works or not pretty fast.”</p><p>Konrad did, with a considerable effort of will and several false starts, but eventually he managed to momentarily re-live the fight with Umbridge long enough to get the spell up, then ran far enough to the side that he could observe the spell’s interaction with the killing curse safely.  </p><p>Marius executed the Killing Curse.  “Avada Kedavera!”</p><p>The foul sickly-green orb of light left his wand and passed right through the barrier Konrad had worked so hard to create, and brutally murdered the simulacra of the infant Adolph Hitler.  </p><p>“Damn it!” Konrad yelled angrily, causing some of the nearby gulls to scatter in panic, cawing at him in reproach.  Konad started stalking up to his barrier and looked at it.  There wasn’t even a hole, the Killing Curse had just not interacted with it at all.  </p><p>“I was afraid of that.” Marius said, walking down toward the surf.  “It has the same metaphysical problem as a shield charm that way.  “You’re only going to be able to intercept it with the same substance as the target.  You can't disrupt the structure.”</p><p>Konrad put his face into his hands and stretched out his face in frustration.  “The whole point is to avoid the death part.”</p><p>Marius shook his index finger like he had an idea on the edge of being expressible.  “It needs to be the same substance, not the whole soul.”</p><p>Konrad’s mind linked two concepts together and it was like completing a circuit that ignited an incandescent bulb above his head.  “And the soul can be split.  There have to be less damaging ways of doing it, hell even creating Horcruxes, the soul can heal afterward under the right conditions!” The pieces fell together into Konrad’s mind fully then, it wasn’t some arithmantic effect of love that allowed throwing yourself in front of a killing curse to protect someone, it was the soul itself, sticking around to block the subsequent murder attempt and provide protection.  It worked because there was no contradiction in that instance between the ideal and material selves.  It was a spell, probably one of the oldest. And refining it down should be possible.  “Marius, if this works, I don’t care how I have to do it, I’m having your babies.”</p><p>Marius got the strangest happy-confused expression. “Well, you’re certainly welcome to try?  I mean, that’s like a third of our sex-life already…” </p><p>A certain hungry animal rattled the bar's  of its cage.  "Speaking of which..." Marius was momentarily distracted by the machinations of the a frigate bird, and approached Marius from behind.  He snaked his hands around Marius' stomach and nibbled his ear.  Marius let out a little whimper that was music to Konrad's ears.</p><p>"Want to give it a try right now, huh?" Marius asked, his voice dropping down in a way that drove Konrad nuts.</p><p>"I may have dreamed about making love to you in an isolated cove somewhere..."</p><p>"I know just the place." Marius didn't say anything else, just twisted his body and apparated them both elsewhere.</p><hr/><p>That evening, despite finding sand in places he did not want it, Konrad felt energized like he hadn't in a long time.  Marius had given him a load of help just by kicking him in the brain, and it was even better because he was here to bounce ideas off of.  Konrad had taken the structure of the Patronus charm, and combined it the elements of the spell used to split off a piece of the soul for Horcrux creation.  The result was to basically form a Patronus out of a piece of his own soul.  Unlike that spell, however, it was inflected differently  and was a clean break rather than a ruinous tear.  At least that was the theory, anyway. </p><p>It was very limited, and wasn't a spell one could simply cast.  In order to use it, he'd have to actually be willing to lay down his life protecting the other person.  Not just willing, but enthusiastically willing.  And because the soul was split, he could only cast it so many times without dying for real.  </p><p>And somehow, despite being impossible to test, he knew the spell would work.  The math was elegant to the point of being profoundly sublime, and the resulting wand motion was to simply point at the person he wanted to protect.  The incantation however, was another matter.  </p><p>"Aramaic?" Konrad suggested hopefully, because Marius spoke it and he didn't.  It was the language the killing curse was in, there was symmetry there that felt right.</p><p>"Nein, too Cthonic.  Too much regionalism.  Either Sanskrit or Latin." Marius replied.</p><p>"I've never gotten Sanskrit to work on anything non-esoteric.  I don't want the magic debating the meaning of 'protect' while you or Harry gets killing cursed." It was a real problem with Sanskrit.  </p><p>"So go with Latin then.  It's the most mechanistic." Marius suggested. "Only problem is, what words to you use?" That was a <em>problem</em>.  Figuring that out was often iterative problem, and he couldn't test this spell.  At all.  It required an actual immediate threat of death or it would fizzle out into nothing.  "Maybe... <em>Accipere Sacrificium</em>?"</p><p>Konrad thought about that.  It didn't feel right.  He felt like commanding someone to accept what amounted to a little human sacrifice wasn't the right concept.  He shook his head.  </p><p>"<em>Protego inviolabilis</em>?" Marius suggested speculatively. </p><p>"Nein, that invokes a shield or protection and that isn't what is going on.  I am thinking... <em>Custodio Utcumque</em>."</p><p>"Come what may..." Marius nodded.  "That...works. How are you going to test it?"</p><p>"Hope I don't have to, and if I do, pray." Was Konrad's only response.  "And hope that God exists and is kind.  I can't just re-live things for this one, it requires intentionality to actually sacrifice yourself and splits the soul.  I can do it seven times before it kills me.  Unless I'm right and the soul does eventually heal but I'd rather not kill myself to prove a point."</p><p>Marius paused to consider that for a moment.  "You know, that is perfectly fair.  I don't want you to kill yourself to prove a point either."  Marius reached across the desk they were sharing and gripped Konrad's hand.  "So, what about that ritual?  Have you made any headway?"</p><p>"Not really.  I have the idea, but I was hoping you'd be able to help me with it."</p><p>Marius looked affroted, but it was an affectation.  "You were only <em>hoping</em> your ritual magician fiance would be able and willing to help you with it?  Sweetheart, you can take me for granted."</p><p>"Never." Konrad gripped Marius' fingers and brought Marius' hand to his lips, while he kissed the back of Marius' palm he stared into Marius' eyes with he same burning passion he had when they were fourteen.  Marius blushed, but that same intensity was reflected back in Marius'  own eyes.  Konrad felt himself flush red as well.  "I won't ever do that."</p><p>"Be that as it may, love... what do you have so far?"</p><p>Konrad told him.  </p><p>"Okay... this is going to be a very Jewish ritual..." Marius said, visibly pondering.</p><p>"Well, it's not like you're going to go with something Pagan..." Konrad chided him lovingly.  </p><p>"Certainly not! I mean, you could. But I can't." Marius replied, then drifted off again.  "The first step needs to be binding the <em>Dybbuk</em> against doing Harry or any of us harm... Psalm 91 might do, or part of it.  Breaking its cyst though, that is going to be harder.  Most of the exorcism rituals I'm familiar with deal with free-living <em>Dybbuk</em>..."</p><p>"Maybe set up a sympathy and contagion link between it, and the fragments possessing other Horcruxes?" Konrad suggested.  He understood this sort of thing mechanistically, not in religious terms.</p><p>"Yes!" Marius almost looked gleeful.  "We can shatter it's protection!  If we can get some destroyed and some intact, we can ritually destroy the intact ones and thus, unmake the vessel inside Harry.  From there we can help Harry kick it out."</p><p>"You'd probably want to use a Seal of Solomon, I would imagine..." Konrad was about to say why that might be a problem when Marius interrupted him.</p><p>"That face... not good, huh?" </p><p>"Not if all six points need to be occupied by a Horcrux, no.  One of the others is a living being.  A snake.  Her name is Nagini, and the way Harry describes what he saw in her mind, she might be a person."  Konrad explained.</p><p>"A Maledictus, you mean?  Shit. No human sacrifice.  Okay.  I'll do some research, see what I can come up with?  This was all spitballing, we might not need all of the Horcruxes, just a subset.  Might be able to use another arrangement too. A pentagram might work, but it would need to be constructed correctly.  Sound good?"</p><p>"Sounds good."</p><hr/><p>The days came and went, and Konrad felt like he'd finally died and ended up in the pleasant afterlife of some religion or another. It wasn't all fun and spellcraft because he and Marius had work to do, but each night he got to fall asleep exhausted in Marius' arms or with Marius in his.  He was even going to bed at semi-reasonable hours. On Thursday, he and Marius were lounging in bed after lunch, Konrad was the kind of sore and exhausted he absolutely loved being, and it had nothing to do with the potato planting they'd spent the morning doing.  And yet, his time in paradise was coming to a close.</p><p>"You doing alright babe?" Marius asked.</p><p>"It's Thursday.  The necessity of a return to Hogwarts tomorrow... does not fill me with joy." Konrad replied a bit bitterly.</p><p>"I know, you don't want to leave..." Marius replied, kissing his shoulder and then snuggling into his back. "And I know why, you don't need to say anything." Marius knew him well enough.  He knew about the nightmares, he knew about the boredom, the loneliness.  The blankets Konrad had constructed made the lonely nights bearable for both of them, but only just.  </p><p>"How about you?  You try to keep a smile up in your letters but..." Konrad asked.  He knew Marius was hurting, there was no way he couldn't be.  All the time. </p><p>"It's strange... you hurt more from watching me get tortured than I do having been tortured." Marius replied. "For me, it's being locked in, without control.  Just like I am here.  People I care about deeply - not least of all you - are out getting stuck in and there's nothing I can do to help from here but wait and pray."</p><p>"How bad is it, back home?  You got someone in and back out, as I recall." Konrad asked, and turned himself around so he could look directly into Marius' eyes.  "Hell, how  did it happen?" Konrad didn't want to know, but he needed to.</p><p>Marius took in a long shuddering breath and let it out. "When the wall fell, they got infiltrators in.  They were able to systematically and simultaneously dismantle the defensive workings and all national spells, and apparate in <em>en masse</em>." Marius shook his head mournfully, as if trying to reject the reality of it.  "After dismantling the state, they've been using Death Squads to keep the population in line and crush any organization that tries to form to oppose them while they <em>ransack</em> everything.  Most of the Westie civilians outside Berlin don't have any idea what's actually going on. Their propagandists are <em>highly</em> effective."  </p><p>"Shit." Konrad grunted.  "They're going to be difficult to dislodge."</p><p>"Impossible without external help." Marius clarified.  "We're going to need Britain, Cuba, whatever the VSSR can muster if anything. All that, just to have a chance. I'm not sure if we can do it at all."</p><p>"We'll manage, Marius.  I don't know how, but we will." After defeating a dark lord and turning the ancient seat of imperialism socialist... Konrad leaned forward and kissed Marius's nose.  Before that could escalate any further though, there was a knock at the door.  </p><p>"Konrad, Marius?" It was Remus.  "Are you decent in there?  Because it smells like sex even out here!" There was an amused tone in his voice.  </p><p>"No," they were both completely nude "how did you?  Oh, right.  Werewolf." Marius replied back.  </p><p>"Get dressed.  I'll wait."</p><p>They did, quickly.  And neither of them bothered to fix their hair.  Konrad realized almost too late that he in particular needed to clean up, and did that before putting pants on.  </p><p>Marius opened the door almost as soon as Konrad had the buttons snapped on his shorts, and Remus looked back and forth between them both as well as the one-room house's general state of dishevelment with a look of barely suppressed laughter on his face.   </p><p>"Laugh it up, Fuzzball." Konrad said to him.  Remus did.  Snickers turned into a belly laugh at their expense. </p><p>It took him a moment before he could say anything. "I never took you for a bottom, Konrad." Snickers again.  </p><p>"Only sometimes." Konrad grunted, and ignored the friendly teasing.  Konrad didn't have any uncles, he figured this was what a cheeky one was like.  </p><p>"Come on in Remus, take a seat if you dare." Marius said and stepped aside from the door.  Remus stepped in and actually sniffed a couple chairs until he found the one that had remained unsullied over the prior week and sat down.  Konrad and Marius sat down on the edge of the bed.  "So what brings you by on such short notice?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing much." Remus replied.  "Just that Fenrir has issued a threat against the Montgomery family, for the next transformable night, which just so happens to be on Tuesday, April 22nd." It was Konrad's birthday.</p><p>"I'm game." Konrad replied. </p><hr/><p>Konrad’s eyes popped open, and the sun wasn’t even up and everyone else was still snoring.  He looked at his wristwatch and it read five AM.  He’d gotten maybe  five hours of sleep if he was lucky.   That didn’t bode well for the evening’s activities, but he figured he’d just have to make it work.</p><p>“Ugh.” Konrad mumbled and hauled himself out of bed.  He didn’t bother to get dressed; he just shambled to the coffee maker and started making a pot while he went through the morning ablutions.  Once he was done relieving himself, shaving, and showering - in that order - he got dressed and took his Lenin coffee mug and pack of smokes out to the balcony. </p><p>“<em>Es ist dein geburtstag, Konrad.  Du solltest feiern</em>.” He muttered to himself about celebrating his own birthday as he lit his first cigarette of the day and took a long drag, looking out over the massive lake beneath the castle for a moment to let the coffee cool enough to actually drink it.  “Ich bin zu feiern.” Konrad replied to himself, raising the coffee mug “<em>Prost!  Hoch sollst du leben!  Hoch sollst du leben, dreimal hoch.  Hoch!  Hoch!  Hoch!</em>” </p><p>After giving himself a birthday salute, Konrad proceeded to down the entire mug of coffee, which was still hot enough to do a very good job waking him up without the caffeine being involved at all. </p><p>“Okay, Konrad.” He said to himself once he was able to speak again “<em>Nie wieder</em>.” He vowed never to do that again.  And yet despite the burning, he decided that inhaling burning tobacco was still a good idea.  He finished off the first cigarette quickly and was pondering a second when he caught the blue glow out of the corner of his eye.  He turned his head back toward the door into the tower and saw a radiant blue seal lazily swimming through the air about three meters away.  When he noticed it, it officially noticed him and transitioned into a blubberous charge directly into his chest. </p><p>“<em>Zum Geburtstag viel Glück! Zum Geburtstag viel Glück! Zum Geburtstag lieber Konrad, Zum Geburtstag viel Glück!</em>” The voice the seal spoke in was Marius’ of course.  And yet, even this spell had a limited range.  He was in Britain!  A thought that made Konrad unspeakably happy. Marius had promised to return the favor from March, and even thought it was Passover and it would cause him religious problems, he certainly delivered! “<em>Ich bin in Hogsmeade, Konrad, mit Remus.  Komm zu uns.  Du hast die Erlaubnis zu gehen. Auf deinem Bett liegt eine Notiz.</em>”  Then the seal vanished.  </p><p>Konrad didn’t need to be told twice, and he could always smoke a second cigarette while he crossed the bridge.  He bounded back inside and found the note on his bed, he either hadn’t noticed it or it was just placed there while he was out.  </p><p>It was from Dumbledore, signed and sealed.  He wouldn’t have to sneak out at night, or take a portkey to Cuba and then another one to Grimmauld Place where the reaction force was staying.  He could walk out the front door and had the entire day to do… whatever.  The evening was spoken for. Either way, he needed to not be in his school uniform robes.  </p><p>Konrad rifled through his collection of mufti, and ended up with black cargo pants, a red turtleneck and a black t-shirt over it.  He stuffed the gloves, the ski-mask that now had the socialist phoenix emblazoned on the face, and the pair of flag armbands into the unenchanted normal pockets of his rucksack.  By the time he was done, he scrawled out a quick note to Harry.</p><p>
  <em> Harry, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Off to kill Fenrir Greyback.  Hopefully, I will be back tomorrow.  Don’t do anything too insane, and good luck wheedling that memory out of Slughorn today.  Incidentally, if you could be so kind as to turn my homework pile in for me and make sure I get the assignments in my classes, I would appreciate it.  Just tell the professors that I’m out on Dumbledore’s business. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Warmest regards, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Konrad. </em>
</p><hr/><p>Mr. Filch was already at his post guarding the front door when Konrad arrived, sitting on a rocking chair stroking Mrs. Norris, muttering to himself.  Konrad couldn’t tell what he was saying except to catch the odd word.  </p><p>As Konrad approached, Mrs. Norris mraawled at him, which got Filch’s attention.  The spiteful old man stood up and angrily shuffled in his direction.</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing in the corridors?” He snickered “That’s gonna be detention for you!”</p><p>“Hallo Herr Filch.  Open the door and let me through, I am out on Headmaster’s business.” Konrad said evenly, handing him the letter, which spoke in Dumbledore’s voice.  </p><p>
  <em> “Mr. Filch, if you could be so kind as to let Mr. Albrecht exit the castle?  He is out for the day doing me a favor.  Make no mistake, that is an order and failure to obey it could have dire consequences.”  </em>
</p><p>“How do I know this is real?”  Filch asked, giving it a once-over with his secrecy sensor.  The voice returned.</p><p>
  <em> “Yes Mr. Filch, this is real.  Now please be so kind as to open the door. My favorite jam is raspberry by the by.” </em>
</p><p>Konrad stood there being and he hoped looking smug while Filch grumbled inaudibly.  However, the spiteful little man did unlock and open the door, permitting Konrad out.</p><p>“Thank you, Herr Filch.” Konrad said politely, striding out into the light of dawn.  He lit a cigarette on the move and started down the stairs and across the several hundred meters of bridge that separated Hogwarts from the mesa that Hogsmeade sat upon.  It was a gorgeous morning, without a single cloud in the sky; and for once, there wasn’t even any fog.  Konrad could clearly see three figures on the other side of the bridge, just outside the castle’s miniature iron curtain.  </p><p>Remus was wearing something similar to what Konrad was and stood next to Tonks; whose hair was pink again and she was no longer in heavy winter gear.  Instead, she was wearing something far more ‘her’: a functional blouse and trousers with a kind of vest that extended below her waist.  Konrad didn’t know what it was properly called.  Marius was dressed almost identically to Konrad, and was off the cane.</p><p>Konrad approached casually, this time, while Tonks held the wards open for him.  Once he was out, the defensive barrier slammed shut behind him and Marius pounced, tackling Konrad in a bone-crushing hug.  </p><p>“Happy birthday!”</p><p>“Oof!” Was the only thing Konrad could say without the ability to actually breath, but he cared remarkably little about his body’s capacity to bring in oxygen in that moment, and decreased it further by pressing his lips into his fiance’s.  The letter writing and various forms of magical communication had kept them in touch - in fact the love-letter and risque photos Konrad had sent for Marius own birthday had been very well received -  but was no substitute for being physically present.</p><p>Konrad lost track of time until Remus brought both Germans back to reality.  “If you two would like to get a room, there are a few available.  Still, I didn’t know it was your birthday, Konrad.  Happy birthday.”</p><p>“Yeah, happy birthday Konrad.” Tonks said as they separated.  </p><p>“I thought I would surprise you.” Marius confessed.  “Besides, it’s been years since we got to bash fascists together, thought we could make a date night out of it.  A walk in a charming Welsh village under a starry sky, spells flying in the night…” He had a wicked little grin on his face that was contagious.  </p><p>“Well, far be it from me to refuse that!” Konrad replied "But it's Passover, shouldn't-" Marius shushed him with a finger to his lips, a finger Konrad kissed because it was there.</p><p>"I've got it covered." Marius winked.  "I have until midnight or so." Konrad eyed him.</p><p>"Are you going to take advantage of one of numerous loopholes in the letter of the law?" Konrad asked.</p><p>"Yes.   Though in fairness, killing fascists is a mitzvah and I'm sure  Elohim would understand if I were late."</p><p>“Well, alright then.  So long as we make some time for cake.” Konrad agreed, taking up a position next to Marius and holding his hand, but facing Remus and Tonks.</p><p>“What do you think, Remus?” Tonks asked. “Make a double date out of it?”</p><p>When she said that, Remus’ bemused expression soured, but he didn’t move away from her like Konrad might expect of an actual unwanted advance.  Instead, Remus blushed deep crimson.  “Dora…” he looked like was about to say no, for all the wrong reasons.  Instead he took a deep breath, muttered something unintelligible to himself “that sounds… like a wonderful idea.”</p><p>She beamed at him.  “Knew you’d come ‘round.”</p><p>"Ausgezeichnet.  Also, babe, I have another surprise for you after the cake." Marius said and Konrad became curious.</p><p>"What sort of surprise?"</p><p>"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Marius had a wicked little smirk on his face that Konrad thought was sexy as hell.  He sighed in assent.</p><hr/><p>It took some time to negotiate where they wanted to go.  The issue was that there weren't many places open that early where they could actually get cake that one of them actually knew about.  Before dawn it was twenty-four hour muggle diners or bust.  And Konrad only really knew about the one.  Which was how they ended up in a small diner on the outskirts of London. </p><p>The four wizards tromped in and sat down at a corner booth.  Konrad was trapped in the corner against the wall while Marius pinned him in as they intertwined their fingers under the table.  Remus and Tonks sat together on the other side, close, but not practically merging.  </p><p>Sally approached - she looked dead-tired and Konrad figured her shift had changed only recently - and Konrad inwardly thanked whatever God probably didn't actually exist that she didn't seem to recognize him because that would be awkward in the extreme.  "What'll it be?"</p><p>Marius took the lead.  "Morning.  So, I think coffee is in order for us Germans, tea for the brits, and it's this one's birthday." He kissed Konrad on the cheek and Konrad blushed despite himself.  "So if there is cake or some other sweet pastry to be had..."</p><p>Sally smiled. "Sure, we actually do have a carrot take that's pretty good.  Anything in terms of actual food?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'll go with the English Breakfast combo." Remus replied.</p><p>"Same for me." Tonks followed up.  </p><p>"A stack of pancakes for me." Konrad said.</p><p>"Eggs on toast." Marius said. The eggs could be combined with dairy just fine.</p><p>"Coming right up." Sally said and walked off.  Konrad let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>"What?" Marius asked.</p><p>"Uh, well... Harry and I came here just before the start of term.  She made a pass at me and I didn't have the heart to tell her..." Konrad said a bit sheepishly.  Everyone else laughed at his expense.  "Ja ja.  Laugh at my mortification..."</p><p>Sally came out with the coffee and tea, setting everything down for them and everyone made their caffeinated drinks to their liking.  Konrad preferred his coffee black, Marius with cream.  Remus put lemon in his tea while Tonks took hers straight. </p><p>"Remus," asked Tonks "why did you change your mind?"</p><p>Remus sighed a bit mournfully.  "You deserve better than me Dora, but you seem to have your heart set." It wasn't the usual British self-depreciation.  This ran a lot deeper. "Maybe you'll realize your mistake..."</p><p>"That's rubbish, Remus." She replied, while Konrad and Marius by mutual unspoken agreement let it play out. "For me, there is no one better.  Warts, the lunar calendar, that doesn't matter."</p><p>Remus blushed, but then his expression soured again "Do you want children, Dora?" He asked.  </p><p>"Someday, sure." She replied.</p><p>"What will they be?  Will I pass my <em>affliction</em> on to them? Turn you and them into outcasts?"</p><p>She gave him a reproachful look. "I don't think it works that way Remus.  And even if it does, will they be outcasts when we're done?"  </p><p>Sally came back around and they all shut up while she sat the food down on the table.  They all thanked her and tucked into breakfast. "Remus," Konrad said with his mouth full of pancake "you only live once, and we won't let you be outcasts.  No matter what else happens, you have a bunch of people who accept you, wet nose and all.  If you don't think I'll ever let you go without Wolfsbane, you've got something else coming."</p><p>"Well, assume we win," said Remus "we still have to convince Wizarding Britain to fix the way it treats non-humans and so-called half-breeds."</p><p>That's what it was.  It was self-doubt combined with self-loathing.  He was having difficulty seeing the path ahead and was letting despair take over.  </p><p>"We're not asking, Remus.  No one ever got better treatment by asking.  We're going to make this society change at wand-point." Marius said.  </p><p>"I think what they're saying Remus is that you shouldn't let the good things in life pass you by because you're worried about the bad." Tonks followed up.  "We'll fix the bad parts, and if we can't, they'll make a place for you anyway."</p><p>Remus shook his head, but smiled despite himself.  "Shouldn't I be the old man dispensing sage wisdom?"</p><p>"Probably." Konrad replied, and felt himself smirk in a self-satisfied way.  "But we're old beyond our years."</p><p>As they all finished breakfast, Tonks and Remus drifted closer and the cake arrived.  </p><p>"Danke, Sally." Konrad said thanking her.  She smiled.</p><p>"You're welcome." When she sauntered off again, Marius looked around in a way that looked conspiratorial, then produced nineteen little birthday candles that floated fully lit just above the table.  </p><p>"Make a wish while we sing..." Marius gave it as an order.  A loving one, but an order.  Konrad thought while the others sang the birthday song in German.  He didn't know how they'd make everything work, but he and Marius were getting married in late June come hell or high water.  He supposed that what he really wanted, was for the people he cared about to be alive to see his twentieth birthday.  At which point he would wish for the twenty-first, and so on.  The reached down with his free hand to grasp his wand and slide it out of the holster, then subvocalized an incantation while he blew out the candles.  Just enough extra air to make sure his lungs could do the job.  Cheating, in other words.  </p><p>Marius winked at him.  He'd been caught, but Marius wasn't going to say anything.  It was a pretty good carrot cake too.  The group tore through the cake like pirhanna, then paid for everything. </p><p>"So what do you two have on your docket for the rest of the day?" Remus asked.  "I suspect Marius has plans?"</p><p>"Well... there is that surprise.  But it's an 'us' thing." Marius said, and Remus gave him a knowing look. "Not like that!  Well, not at first, anyway." That caused Konrad to raise an eyebrow.  "It's something we'll... well I will enjoy and Konrad will appreciate in a strange way.  But it will take hours."</p><p>"Right, well, you two have fun!  We certainly will.  What do you say to meeting up for dinner at Headquarters around six?  We ought not kill on an empty stomach." Tonks suggested, with a little wink at Remus about the fun they were going to have, causing him to turn a deep embarrassed crimson.  </p><p>"Uh, sounds good to me?" Konrad replied.</p><p>"Great!  See you both in a while!" Tonks and Remus gripped hands and disappeared into a little nook in the tube station, disapparating to points unknown with a loud crack as air filled the space they used to occupy.  </p><p>"So... where to?" Konrad asked.</p><p>"Be a good boy and put this on." Marius reached into a pocket and pulled out a red blindfold.  Suddenly, Konrad was incredibly turned on and put the blindfold on himself, signaling consent for whatever Marius was about to do.  "Okay.  On we go." Marius took hold of his hand and led him somewhere, he didn't know where.  The only hint was the squeezing sensation of apparating somewhere.  </p><p>Konrad's other senses, hearing, smell, touch, were all on overdrive trying to compensate for the fact that he couldn't see.  There was something familiar about the smell of the air, the odd mix of pollen and car exhaust, the acoustics.  There were people, commenting  on the two strange men, one blindfolded, walking along the sidewalks.  Their accents were mostly Glaswegian.  </p><p>A door opened with the sound off bells, and the place smelled familiar.  Like metal, antiseptic, and cigarette smoke.  </p><p>"Here for the nine o'clock.  Nod your head or say something if you're okay with what's about to happen." Marius said, and for the briefest moment, Konrad was nervous.  He had no idea where he was other than Glasgow somewhere.  On the other hand, Marius had never hurt him or done anything that he hadn't actually wanted.  He nodded.  </p><p>"Ich bin bereit." He said in German, and Marius translated.</p><p>"He says he's ready." Marius led Konrad to another part of the room and  he heard snickers from off to his right.  He sat down in a padded chair as directed and then he knew where he was.  An anarchist tattoo parlor in Glasgow: Bread Ink.   He heard the buzzing of the tattoo needles.  Plural, two sets.  </p><p>"Well if it isn't our favorite Tankie." One of the proprietors, Kev, said in an affectionate Scottish brougue.  "Well, let's see how you enjoy our tender ministrations today." Konrad felt the wet and cold sensation of rubbing alcohol pads scrubbing his arm.</p><p>"I'd say it wouldn't hurt, but that would be a lie." The other one, Starky, said.  She wasn't Scottish, she was a welsh transplant.  "Your boyfriend told us you wanted to get the line-work and some of the coloring done today so you've got both of us.  Booked through until about five.  Unless you use your safeword, of course.  But that's between you and Marius." She sounded so very cheeky.  </p><p>"This is revenge for Spain, isn't it?" Konrad asked, trying to fill his voice with false bravado.  He was going to be in a lot of pain. </p><p>"Well now that you mention it..." Kev chuckled. The needles bit into the skin of Konrad's upper left arm and it hurt like hell, particularly because he didn't know it was coming.  Konrad could only hope that they were actually working on the larger design he'd given them during his first visit, and when they hit the thin skin on the underside of his arm the pain turned to absolute agony.  But it was okay, because Marius was right there, holding his hand the whole time, kissing him while he tried to scream, making sure he had just enough nicotine to not go more crazy, ensuring he stayed hydrated.  All of it on Marius' schedule.  All the while the two artist chit-chatted amiably and poked fun at him.  </p><p>In a strange and decidedly masochistic way, Konrad was having a good time.  Not having to worry about a thing was completely relaxing and he let himself go with the flow of it.  It didn't feel like eight hours and two scheduled bathroom breaks, but eventually it was over.  The needles shut off.</p><p>"Well," said Starky "We're actually done.  Kev is bringing the mirror over so you can see our handiwork before we bandage you up love."</p><p>"Wait, done as in..."</p><p>"Aye, done.  Finished." Kev replied.</p><p>"Yeah, and it looks brilliant too.  If I were allowed to get tattoos I'd absolutely get mine done here." Marius said.</p><p>"Well why not?" Starky asked. </p><p>"I'm a religious Jew." Marius replied as he took Konrad's blindfold off.  Konrad blinked as his eyes adjusted to actual light.  His whole arm stung and ached like someone had, well, stabbed him thousands of times with needles.  There was no other way to describe that feeling.</p><p>"Ah!  Fair enough then." Kev said in reply as he set the mirror down in front of Konrad.  Starky had changed her hair from green to purple and Kev's beard was longer than it was when he had the portraits done.  They were otherwise the same though, wearing all black and a bit on heavyset side.  Their work was <em>excellent</em>. Descending from the portrait of Rosa on his shoulder was a history of antifascism in Germany, arranged like geological layers.  First the communist Antifascist militias fighting the Sturmabteilung, then the Red Army invading Berlin and flying the red banner over the Reichstag.  Around his lower bicep there was a stylized representation of the Berlin Wall, and extending down from there, a mural painted on his skin of the social, scientific, and economic development of the DDR.  Last was a wraparound version of it's flag, just above where the cuffs on a long-sleeved shirt would be.  </p><p>It was his design.  Which, of course it would be because Marius wouldn't play that kind of very permanent prank on him.  And it was perfect.  Absolutely perfect.  "You did a fantastic job.  Danke." He said.  "Um... I didn't exactly withdraw enough for this kind of work from my accounts though..." The cost had been his hold up.</p><p>"Don't worry about it.  Marius paid in advance." Kev replied.  "Plus a wee bit extra for the block scheduling, not required but much appreciated."</p><p>Konrad was stunned.  "Danke, Marius.  Aber du musstest nicht..." Marius silenced him by planting a kiss on his lips.</p><p>"Ich habe ein Gehalt und keine Kosten. Stille." Marius said when he broke that kiss off.  Starky did the aftercare on the tatoos, making sure they were covered in a petroleum jelly based antiseptic and covered in a bandage.  Once that was done, Marius helped Konrad up off the chair, but intentionally pulled hard enough their bodies collided and Konrad knew exactly what was next on the docket for the early evening before they had to hunt the most dangerous game.  He used that collision to kiss Marius deeply, partly in gratidude, partly out of raw need.</p><p>"Hot." Starky commented.</p><p>"Aye, you two should probably go before my wife takes our her camera..." Kev noted.</p><p>Konrad and Marius broke the kiss and Marius thanked them both and dragged Konrad out the door.  They scrambled to an alleyway.</p><p>"Headquarters?" Konrad asked.  </p><p>"Yep.  It's been cleared until dinner time." Marius replied.  They both disapparated.</p><hr/><p>Almost soon as dinner was bolted down, Remus stood up.  “Okay, we should probably get going.  We’re going to want to do a bit of local reconnaissance before we get stuck in.” Remus suggested.  </p><p>“Ja, you are likely correct.” Konrad replied.  He was taking the time to wrap the bandage with duct tape to protect it and his arm.  He didn’t know how to ask the question he wanted to ask with any kind of delicacy, so he just went right in.  “Remus, are you still… combat effective while transformed under Wolfsbane?”</p><p>“Ah. Good question.  My physical form is that of a werewolf, but I maintain my full faculties.  I’m not sure, in other words.  It’s something of a tradeoff, I suspect.  Smarter, but not as savage.”</p><p>“Fair.” Konrad replied, standing up.</p><p>“Tonks, you have the camera set up?” Marius asked.  “This is too good a propaganda opportunity to waste.”</p><p>“I do.” She replied, taking the enchanted camcorder out of an improbably spacious vest pocket.  “Still not sure I’m that comfortable filming everything we get up to.  It just seems opportunistic to me.”</p><p>“That’s because it is.” Remus replied gently.  “But it’s also necessary.  We have to build public trust, and present an alternative to following the Ministry.  The only way to do that is by informing people of what we get up to.” He paused for several long ticks of the wall clock.  “Besides… if we are going to be together, people have to be shown that werewolves can be properly heroic.  I don't want you to be a pariah outside our circle of friends.”</p><p>Konrad and Marius looked at each other and nodded.  Remus was the best person for that job who was on hand, and it looked like he’d decided to step up.  “Tonks, do you know where the Montgomery residence is?” Konrad asked.  “I can’t say I’ve ever been there to apparate with any accuracy.” </p><p>Marius left the room and came back a few seconds later holding an umbrella for some reason.</p><p>“Point taken Remus.  And aye I do.  Sidealong apparition then?  With both of us I think we can get them there” Tonks asked, speaking to Remus and putting her arms out. Remus was the first to take hold, though not of her upper arm.  Very tentatively, he gripped her right hand; she took his and squeezed.  They both blushed and Konrad thought it was all kinds of adorable.  </p><p>Konrad for his part interlinked her left arm with his right, at the elbow, and Marius gripped Konrad around the waist.  Once everyone had a decent grip on someone, Tonks twisted in place and pulled them into the liminal space of the world.  Konrad felt the familiar sensation of being squeezed through an anoxic tube, but it was only for the briefest of moments before he was jolted back to reality.</p><p>They were at a crossroads.  The street signs indicated the village of Pentreath to the northwest, to the southeast was Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch, which had to be the longest place name Konrad had ever seen.   </p><p>“Welcome to Wales.” Tonks winked at Konrad and Marius, who were both staring at the sign; Konrad was trying to work out just how to pronounce it.  He was afraid he might summon something with too many tentacles and mouths if he tried. “Village is this way.”</p><p>Tonks lead them off the road and along a little footpath into the woods to a big oak tree, which she proceeded to step through.  Konrad, Marius, and Remus followed her through into slightly-parallel version of the forest they’d stepped into.  Only it wasn’t a forest anymore, it was a village just off the A5025.  They could see the road, but they could hear the traffic, but it was a place that no muggle could ever reach.</p><p>It looked like a fairytale village, the streets were cobbled rather than paved, and mostly of brick or half-timber, complete with over-hanging second floors.  </p><p>“Are all the wizard villages in this country done in Tudor revival architecture?” Konrad asked as they strolled to their destination.  “Every single one I go to…”</p><p>“I was wondering the same thing…” Marius agreed.</p><p>“Outside major cities, yes.  Though many of them actually are original Tudor constructions.” Remus replied.  The sun was starting to drop in the sky.  Konrad could feel the tension hanging in the air, or maybe it was psychosomatic. The threat to Robert Montogmery and his family was known to the Ministry and it was the first night of the full moon, or rather, a waxing crescent with enough illumination to force a transformation.  And yet, there were no Aurors.  Nothing.  An unnatural fog hung in the air, clinging to everything.  The unmistakable sign that Dementors were around and breeding, feeding on the climate of fear Voldemort created.</p><p>“And here we are.” Tonks stopped in front of an adorable little cottage.  Half-timber with a heavily slanted tile roof, and a little knee-high stone fence enclosing the front garden.  </p><p>Without being told, everyone masked up, getting the ski-masks over their faces and the armbands on; then Remus approached the door and politely knocked.  The blinds over the front window parted briefly and then Konrad could hear the pitter-patter of little feet and some incoherent yelling.  The heavy oak door had a peephole that extended out and looked them over with it’s roving glass eye.  </p><p>“Who the hell are… oh” A deep almost walrus voice said from the other side of the door.  “Order of the Phoenix, then?  Why are you here?”</p><p>Remus was momentarily stunned, so was Konrad.  How could he not know?  Did no one tell him?  Remus recovered quickly though.  “I’m Agent Mooney,” he indicated Tonks “Agent Picasso,” Konrad “Agent Ahrondeus,” and Marius “Agent Sandman.  We received intelligence that Fenrir Greyback issued a threat against your family, did the Ministry not tell you?”</p><p>Mr. Montgomery got exactly none of the references, instead he continued to eye them through the door. “Why don’t you show your faces or use your real names?” He asked.  The second part caught up with him. “You’re joking.  You must be having me on!”</p><p>“To prevent retaliation by the Deatheaters, or the Ministry.” Tonks explained.  “Especially because some of us work for the Ministry.  I received the report m’self, Mr. Montgomery.  It’s not a joke.”  Tonks shifted her coat, and displayed the badge pinned to the inside that read DMLE.  Department of Magical Law Enforcement.  </p><p>“Why would the Ministry…” Robert started to ask the question but worked it out for himself. “Oh.   Oh those rudding bastards!” He muttered something through the door about how it would be better for them to have a dead martyr than something that Konrad couldn’t make out.  After a moment though, Mr. Montgomery had his eye back at his door.  </p><p>“How do I really know you are who you say you are?” He asked.  </p><p>Remus nudged Konrad, who considered the matter for about a second before he shrugged and lifted his mask.  He’d already killed a number of Deatheaters openly.  He had a media presence, and a reputation.  </p><p>“Oh!” Mr. Montgomery recognized his face “I recognize you from the Prophet!  Come on in.” He opened the door then stepped aside and let them enter the house.  He didn’t exactly fit his voice.  He was just an average looking guy in his late thirties. Slightly greying brown hair, moustache that didn’t reach walrus proportions, and of a medium dad-build.  His voice was just deep.</p><p>When he got  inside Konrad thought the decor was cute in a kitschy british sort of way. Someone had a serious duck obsession. Ornamental ducks were everywhere. “So, how is this going to work?”</p><p>“Well,” Marius spoke up “do you have your house warded, Mr. Montgomery?  If not, if that fence goes around the whole house I can get some defenses set up.”</p><p>“Heavens no, I’m good at charms but I never took ancient runes, the only defenses this village really has is an anti-apparition ward around the village itself, Greyback will have to walk in, but anyone can apparate out.  The fence does extend all the way ‘round so by all means.” </p><p>“Thank you.  I’ll go out back and get started, I already have the rune-plates.” Marius replied, and headed through the sitting room to the back door.  Konrad heard it open and shut behind.  </p><p>“That’ll probably mean they try to enter from the front.  Where is David’s bedroom?” Remus asked.  “Greyback likes to enter that way…” Which Konrad knew that Remus knew from personal experience.  </p><p>“Faces the front on the second floor, so you’re probably right.  I don’t have a basement otherwise I’d lock us all inside.” He looked some kind of way, like the mere fact that they were there was the only thing preventing the poor man from going into a blind panic.  </p><p>“Is your wife home?” Konrad asked. </p><p>“No, she should be on her way home soon.  David isn’t old enough for Hogwarts, so we switch off days in the same position.” Which… <em>worked</em>, but Konrad thought it slightly insane that they had to have workarounds like that rather than having state-provided childcare for working families.  </p><p>At that moment the door opened.  Angharad Montgomery was definitely the one with the love of ducks, given the earrings. She was shorter than Tonks, but looked like she weighed about the same, which put her at a healthy medium build as opposed to Tonk’s athletic frame.  Her hair was curly and black, cut to a shoulder length and she wore a professional suit.  She was also carrying copies of both Phoenix Uprising and the Daily Prophet in her arms. </p><p>The front page Daily Prophet headline read ‘Ministry Strengthens Werewolf Registration Laws’.  The front page of Phoenix Uprising had an entirely different article. ‘<em>The Tragedy of Werewolves.</em>’  It was co-authored by Agent Mooney and Newt Scamander, writing openly.</p><p>When she saw the three masked figures in her foyer she froze, and then checked their masks and armbands against the logo on front page of Phoenix Uprising.</p><p>“Robert, why is there an Order of the Phoenix hit squad in the foyer?” She asked, eying them worriedly.</p><p>Konrad explained why they were there and what they had planned, finishing: “if we do our job right, Greyback won’t be bothering anyone ever again.” Konrad noticed the light outside was starting to turn orange and the shadows were becoming very long.  He hoped Marius finished up soon.  </p><p>“I should tell you, because you’ll find out as soon as the moon rises.  I am a werewolf myself,”  Remus' confession caused the two parents to blanch white “but I take wolfsbane.  I’ll be in full control of my faculties.”</p><p>“Are… are you registered?” Angharad asked, nervously.</p><p>“Yes.” Remus replied, then even through the mask, he seemed to consider something then took his mask off.  Both parents stared in a kind of incomprehensible recognition.  </p><p>“Remus?” Robert asked after a long moment. “How long?”</p><p>“Since I was seven, Robert.” Remus replied, and the memory obviously pained him.  </p><p>“And you made Prefect, Dumbledore knew?” Robert was starting to relax.  He knew Remus, since they were kids in the 1970s.  </p><p>Remus nodded “If you want me to go and leave the job to my comrades, I’ll understand.”</p><p>“No!” Angharad preempted her husband, and making up her mind.  “The Ministry line on werewolves has always been rubbish. If Newt Scamander himself disagrees with the Ministry,” she held up the Phoenix Uprising edition “then I trust Mr. Scamander.”</p><p>“We’re of one mind on that.” Robert said.  “Make what preparations you need to make.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Remus said, standing up a bit straighter.  “Now we just need to wait while Agent Sandman finishes the wards.”</p><p>“I’ll go see if I can help him out.”  Konrad said, and stepped out the front door.  Marius was hopping the fence on the left-hand side to get into the front yard, so Konrad approached.  “Ich bin gekommen, um zu helfen.”</p><p>“Danke!” Marius replied enthusiastically, fishing through his pockets and handing Konrad a stack of brass plates each with a single spike on the back.  “Wir treffen uns in der Mitte.” Konrad nodded and walked to the other side of the yard.  He didn’t have a hammer, so took off one of armbands and used it as a pad to prevent damage to the runes, while he used a rock to tamp the each rune plate into the grout of the wall.  He reached the opening to the street at the same time Marius did, and just on time because the sun was setting.  The moon would be up minutes thereafter.  </p><p>Remus and Tonks exited the house, and so did Robert holding the camera.  “Robert’s agreed to handle the camera, provided the wards’ll keep him safe.” Tonks explained. </p><p>“They will.  Once they’re activated, it will take a sustained magical assault to get inside, the leyline here is a strong one.” Marius explained, and approached Robert.  “Once we’re outside, activating the defenses is simple.  Point your wand straight up, the incantation is Protego Maxima.”</p><p>“Protego Maxima,” Robert got the syllable stresses just right “Got it.”</p><p>A dog barked down the street, and not the happy bark of a dog who was pleased to see someone, this was a warning bark, it had an edge of snarl in it.  It was everyone’s cue to get out onto the street, and they did.  All four wizards arrayed themselves on the cobblestones while Robert activated the wards.  The twilight air was filled in an otherworldly blue that coalesced into a transparent dome and illuminated the four others strolling casually up the street.  </p><p>'<em>Scheiße, er sollte allein sein.' </em>Konrad thought.  Things were going to be interesting.  Especially because Marius took that moment, just as the light was fading, to open the umbrella held in his left hand.  It was positively British, and very unlike him.  Then Konrad remembered that it was passover.  Officially now.  He didn't know what it was, but there must be something about that umbrella that worked as the loophole, but what it could possibly be was lost on him.</p><p>Fenrir Greyback was in the center of their little formation, and he was a large vicious-looking man, wearing a simple set of robes that would probably come apart during a transformation; and he was big enough that he was straining their minimalist closures.  He had greasy long hair, and he grew out his fingernails so he could trim them into talons.  When he grinned it looked like he even sharpened his teeth.   </p><p>Of the others with him, Konrad recognized two, one of them bore a strong family resemblance to Gregory Goyle, the other was his special friend from Christmas, the one he’d maimed, now none the worse for wear.   </p><p>“Look alive boys, someone got here first it seems!” Fenrir said, reveling in it.  “Gonna try to lock me in Azkaban are we?  What a rudding joke!”</p><p>Remus raised his left hand and pulled the mask off his face.  “No, we’re here to kill you, Fenrir.”</p><p>“Ah-hah!  Remus Lupin, I remember you-”  Remus didn’t give him a chance to finish the sentence and enter some sort of villain’s monologue, and Konrad was no longer in a position to pay a whole lot of attention either, because the person he presumed was Mr. Goyle was trying to kill him.  Konrad ducked under the emerald light of a killing curse aimed at his chest, and counter-attacked with an explosion charm, which Mr. Goyle managed to block.</p><p>Lightning and fire sprang into existence from nothing in Konrad’s peripheral vision while he dueled with his classmate’s father, trading lethal spells back and forth like the broadsides of naval guns.  The evening had gone from a quiet night in late April to a microcosm of <em>Gotterdamerung</em>, a deafening visual spectacle of shouted incantation, thunder, and the roar of flames.</p><p>After a post-Kedavera moment of testing Konrad’s defenses, Mr. Goyle did something Konrad didn’t expect.  He threw up a shield charm to buy himself time, and then put his wand to his mouth.  He exhaled, spitting forth a gout of flame that writhed and twisted as if alive, blinding Konrad and likely all others, swirling and building until it loomed above like a charging Tyrannosaur.  </p><p>Konrad had seen Dumbledore deal with this.  He wound his wand up like a cricket bat and silently muttered a striking hex, delivering an upper-cut to the fiendfyre’s jaw.  When it collapsed back to the scorched cobblestones it disintegrated into a formless, fluid sea of flames so hot they rendered the sand between cobbles into glass. </p><p>“Fluimotus!”</p><p>Konrad seized control of the flames, even as they started to die, and hurled them back toward Goyle and his compatriots in a tidal wave of liquid flame.  Fenrir, Goyle, and the unknown fourth wizard who’d been engaged with Tonks managed to shield themselves, but the one Marius had taken on was caught mid killing curse and unable to shield himself in time.  The flames washed over him, a blood-curdling shriek piercing the evening air, and when the flames dissipated there was nothing left but a carbon ash sculpture of a man in his death throes.</p><p>It was three on four now, and the sun had all but set, casting the street into gloom but for the wan light radiating off the house’s defensive working. The moon hadn’t risen yet, but the brightest stars were starting to peek out of their atmospheric shroud.  Konrad knew he had to keep up his attack, he had to strip as many of the other wizards as he could before the moon came out.  So while Goyles eyes were readjusting back to darkness he didn’t relent, and Marius joined him.  </p><p>Hurling explosive curses, lightning, and raw kinetic force, the two Germans barraged Goyle in staggered sequence, forcing him in a desperate defense; too off-balance to try for a killing curse.  Neither Fenrir nor the other one could spare the time to help him, for Remus wasn’t refraining from the killing curse either.  </p><p>Goyle refused to go down easily,  the air between him and the Germans reeked of ozone and melted glass; an arc of destruction extended from the tip of his wand and followed the curve of his defensive spells around him. At length though, his defenses had to slip and Marius got through with a disarm; Goyle’s wand was sent flying into some nearby bushes, and before he could even react, Konrad struck.</p><p>“Sectumsempra!”</p><p>With a sickening wet schlurping sound, the spell cut across Mr. Goyle’s abdomen through to his spine, disemblowling him, and spilling his severed entrails onto the cobblestones.  He fell screaming, grasping incoherently at his voided bowels, blood pooling over the street from rent veins, before he pitched forward onto the ground, stone dead. </p><p>The moon appeared.</p><p>The instant the silver light touched them, Fenrir and Remus both instantly succumbed to… The Change.  But that did not mean battle ceased.  Fenrir was vulnerable while he transformed and his opponents knew it, they unleashed hell upon him, but that was counteracted by the defensive skill of his  one remaining companion, who shrouded him in impenetrable mist, shield charms, and physical barriers wrought from the earth itself.  Lightning, fire, blasts of kinetic energy and even killing curses disappeared into that fog.  </p><p>Sickening cracks and pops resonated across the cobbled street as their limbs elongated grotesquely, and their skulls warped into toothy muzzles.  Screams of pain were aborted mid-shriek as their muscles twisted round to suit their new anatomy, and their pained voices melted into the howling of damned souls.  In a moment it was done, and the werewolves pulled themselves upright, loping, semi-bipedal monstrosities.  Remus,  lanky and thin, stood among his companions.   The other, as massive and imposing as a vault door, emerged from the mist.</p><p>"Had enough, Rookwood?" asked Tonks in a mocking tone as she ignored the grotesque transformation to her flank and stared down the remaining Death Eater.  "Still time to run!"</p><p>Rather than flee, Rookwood lunged to the attack, hurling spells Konrad had never seen before. Marius was on him in a second, cutting loose lightning and thunder powerful enough to blind and deafen, but Rookwood swung from attack to defense and back again, calling forth shields and hexes as he warded off both wizards.</p><p>Konrad might have joined in, had he not caught movement in his peripheral vision.  Acting on pure instinct, he hurled himself forward.  Bright light, as bright and warm as the sun sprang into existence at a shout from Marius and Konrad could hear Fenrir howl in agony.  The claws missed him by mere centemeters, and Konrad landed prone. His breath was knocked out of his lunggs and was only able to flip onto his back in a desperate attempt to defend himself. Fenrir turned and lept for the source of the light  - the underside of Marius' unbrella - panic, despair, and anger warred in Konrad's mind for a brief moment, then the light cut out, casting Fenrir into darkness.  Fenrir road with rage and shook his head, furious, until Remus' wolf-form collided with him from the flank, tearing into him with fanged savagery and slamming him to the street  But it was never going to go all Remus’ way.  With a spine-chilling roar, Fenrir hoisted the smaller werewolf into the air, casting him aside like debris before bounding towards Tonks.  Konrad, still struggling to his feet, could only shout a warning.</p><p>It gave Tonks just enough time to duck behind a hastily cast shield charm.  When Fenrir struck it, several things happened at once.  Fenrir bounced off like a pinball and impacted the cherenkov-blue dome of the defensive ward protecting the house with a frustrated roar.  Tonk’s protective magic also collapsed, and she dove forward to avoid a spell cast by Rookwood.  It detonated behind Tonks, sending her tumbling end-over-end across the street near where Remus had landed, coming to rest unconscious or dead in the neighbor’s hedge.</p><p>Konrad turned toward Rookwood, now engaged with Marius alone.  A flash of green light, and time slowed down as Konrad’s heart and mind were gripped in pure terror.  He watched the killing curse streak toward Marius, who dodged it by inches.</p><p>“<em>Das ist mein Verlobter, du Schwein!</em>” shouted Konrad, his vision constricted into a narrow slit and the roars of the battle around him faded to nothingness as he stared at Rookwood in incandescent rage.  Spells poured forth from his wand as he flicked and twisted it this way and that, his mind unleashing death and destruction without so much as a word between, so crystalline was his enraged clarity that non-verbal casting was <em>easier</em>.  Rookwood physically dodged some of the incoming spells,shielded others, looking for an opening, but Konrad's assault was relentless, with nothing reserved for defense.  Instead, Marius closed the gap between himself and Konrad, becoming his shield, shrouding him in protective charms, fighting around his umbrella like he'd been practicing with it for weeks.</p><p>The space between Konrad and Rookwood became hostile to life, the cobblestones shattered under bombardment charms and explosive curses, lightning and fire rent the air with blasts so powerful the windows of nearby homes shattered.</p><p>Through it all, Konrad sank deeper into rage.  Rookwood’s stubborn refusal to die whipped him into a fury until at last Konrad thrust his wand forward.</p><p>“Avada Kedavera!”</p><p>Rookwood hurled himself out of the way of Konrad’s killing curse and hit the ground in a roll, but also plainly decided discretion was the better part of valor, and with a puff of smoke and a loud crack, vanished into thin air, disapparating for parts unknown without another word.</p><p>A chorus of snarls and scuffling sounds behind him brought Konrad back to reality.  He and Marius both flipped around to see Remus engaged in combat with Fenrir Greyback, using the agility his small size afforded him to dark in, nip at some exposed part, and then dark back before Fenrir could counter.  Both werewolves moved with speed that defied their actual size, and it was impossible to get a clean shot. </p><p>Remus went in again, but the exposed calf he was going for was a feint, and Fenrir whipped his body around and lunged, pinning Remus down. Remus twisted his body and used his back legs to catapult Fenrir off of himself, avoiding Fenrir’s snapping jaws by literal hairs.  Before Konrad or Marius could react, Tonk’s voice rang out in the darkness.</p><p>“Petrificus Totalus!</p><p>The Full Body Bind struck true, locking Fenrir up as stiff and unmoving as a beam of structural steel.  Remus didn’t waste any time or take risks with Fenrir fighting free of the spell.  He rocketed forward and sank his teeth into the flesh of Fenrir’s throat.  He twisted his head and neck, pulling back and snarling viciously.  With a sickening ripping sound, Remus pulled his massive jaws back and with them came a ragged chunk of Fenrir’s flesh. Blood gushed out of the gaping hole and covered Remus’ face and a good chunk of his body before he stepped back and spat Fenrir’s throat out contemptuously.  </p><p>There was no surviving that for Fenrir.</p><p>Konrad and Marius turned toward eachother, and Konrad read the concern in Marius eyes, even while he was also worried sick.  </p><p>“<em>Bist du okay?</em>” Konrad asked, checking Marius over to make sure he was unhurt. “Almost lost you.”</p><p>“<em>Ja.  Bist du</em>?” Was the reply. “<em>Du...das war…</em>” Marius was having trouble describing the onslaught of destruction.  He just glanced over at the ruin that was the street.  There was still a patch where a Glacius charm dropped the temperature so low it condensed oxygen out of the air.  </p><p>“<em>Ja, und… Nein.</em>” Konrad replied, physically okay, but he was still shaking.  That killing curse had missed Marius by so little, but they didn’t have time to decompress.  “<em>Aber...Tonks.  Wir sollten nach ihr sehen.  Remus had keine Daumen</em>”  They needed to check on Tonks.  </p><p>Marius took a second to kiss his forehead before nodding, then they both jogged to the place they’d seen Tonks last.  Remus was already there, sniffing at her and whining piteously.  She was still mostly inside a hedge, able to poke her head and wand arm out, but that was about it.  It was impossible to tell how badly she was hurt.  </p><p>“Konrad, if you can cut back the hedge, I can lift her out.” Marius suggested, and Konrad got to work, carefully trimming back the overgrown shrubbery with flicks of his wand.  Once enough was cut away, Marius levitated her out, being careful to protect her spine.  Once she was out, Marius levitated his umbrella and said something in what sounded like Hebrew.   The sun shone through it's underside.  The literal sun, and looking through Konrad could see a blue sky with the disk of the sun dropping down closer to the sea.  It gave them more than enough light.</p><p>“I’m bloody fine, just banged up!” Tonks insisted, but that was clearly a stubborn delusion.   One could not walk off a compound fracture. Her left arm had bone poking out; both her knees were bent in ways they were not supposed to be bent.  She was visibly pale and sweaty.  She was obviously in a bad way, and Remus, unable to help, could only sit back on his haunches and whimper like a worried Labrador retriever.  </p><p>“Like hell you are, you got blown up!” Marius contradicted her sharply, offering her a stick wrapped in cloth “Bite down on this.” She did, and he got to work fixing the compound fracture.  Magic helped, and judging from the screams it was exquisitely painful, but when Marius was done the bones were back in position and the skin was sealed, but Marius still splinted the arm, while Konrad repaired her knees. “This is a patch job, Skel-grow should knit the bones but I don’t have any on me.” Marius said.  </p><p>“Bloody hell that hurt, you’re a rudding monster, you know that?!” Tonks complained, and Remus chuffed out something canine that could almost pass for a chuckle wagging his tail.  “Oh yeah, take his side!” </p><p>"If you think that's monstrous, you should have seen what I did to Konrad earlier." Marius said. </p><p>"I liked it though..." Konrad blurted out and Tonks was able to laugh.</p><p>"You two are twisted.  Fuckin' Germans."</p><p>While Tonks kvetched, Marius and Konrad checked her for other wounds, head trauma, and internal bleeding. “Unfortunately you also have a concussion, and you’re bleeding internally.” Marius reached into one of his pockets and pulled out two potions.  “Take these.”  Marius didn’t wait for Tonks to cooperate, instead he just poured the potions down her throat.  Color returned to her cheeks, and the sweating stopped. “Now, I need you to lie there for a minute and take it easy.”</p><p>Konrad stood up and turned his attention to Remus.  Lots of that blood wasn’t his.  Konrad pointed his wand at Remus’ wolf-form and hosed him down with an Aquaventi charm, just to clean him off and let him see where his own blood was seeping out.  The process of doing it helped Konrad come down from the adrenaline and return to a somewhat normal state of mind.  </p><p>“Uh, okay, so we’re entering veterinary medicine a bit here…” Konrad joked, and Remus growled.  “Do you happen to know if werewolf-on-werewolf injuries can heal with the usual spells?” In response to that, Remus wagged his tail.  “Okay.” Konrad replied.  He couldn’t help it.  He gave Remus an ear-scritch, which Remus didn’t seem to mind.  “Okay, this is going to hurt a bit.”</p><p>Remus whined, because he knew which potion Konrad had to use.  He reached into one of his cargo pockets and removed a glass bottle filled with wound-cleaner.  It wasn’t consumed, it was poured on wounds to disinfect them.  Remus helped him look for wounds by pointing to where things hurt, and Konrad searched through the fur, finding the bite and claw wounds and pouring the potion over each one.  They stank and sizzled, and it was obviously painful because Remus kept whimpering, he even yelped with some of the larger injuries.  </p><p>“Vulnera sanentur.” Konrad passed his wand over Remus. “Vulnerara sanentur.  Vulnera sanentur.”  The wounds on his body closed and Remus wagged his tail happily.  Konrad shook his head. A werewolf in full beast mode or hostile was terrifying, but a friendly werewolf was slightly adorable.  Seeing Remus communicating in the language of a German Shepard was slightly off-putting, but then again he couldn’t exactly speak while transformed, and he’d spent his formative years wandering around the forbidden forest with Sirius in the form of a wolfhound.  </p><p>“Everyone alright out there!?” Robert called from the other side of the wards.  With the sounds of mortal battle gone, neighbors were starting to poke their heads out doors and windows.  “You lot should probably come inside if you’ve got injuries.  I don’t want someone to get splinched because they’re hurt.” Robert paused.  “How do I let you in?”</p><p>“Finite incantatem.” Marius informed him. “Only the person who puts the defenses up can dispel them that way.” He clarified in response to the look Robert had given him.</p><p>“Right.” Robert pointed his wand up.  “Finite incantatem.”  As soon as he did, the dome over his house started to unravel, pulling apart in the spaces between each of the rune plates before finally de-annealing and unraveling entirely.  </p><p>Tonks tried to get up and walk under her own power, but even though Konrad knittered her ligaments back together, there was extensive internal damage and inflammation.  She collapsed back down, but managed it well and just plopped onto her ass with a pained wince.  </p><p>“I’ve got you.” Marius said, and much to Tonks’ annoyance, he shut the light from his umbrella down with another command in Hebrew, but didn't close it.  Instead he took it back into his left hand and levitated her to her.  Konrad was starting to understand what was going on with the umbrella.  One command probably opened it up to the full spectrum, another to UV or something; that way the sun never set on Marius, and Passover didn't technically start.  Konrad thought it was delightfully cheeky, but he also knew Marius probably couldn't  get inside without at least partially closing it.  </p><p>"Allow me." Konrad said, and with a flick of his wand took over moving Tonks inside and recumbent on the sitting room couch.  That left Marius outside.  Remus paused at the door.  Somehow his canine expression was uncertain.  </p><p>“Remus, I’m pretty sure that invitation extended to you too, though…” Remus was still soaking wet, and the wet dog smell wouldn’t do.  Konrad used a little charm he knew to dry Remus off, and the side effect was that he was fluffy. “The kid is going to love you.”</p><p>Remus canine-sneezed.  He was not amused, but he did enter the house.  Konrad could imagine he wasn’t keen on being caught outside.  He was only slightly larger than a normal human and was on all fours, so he had no problem with the doorway. </p><p>"Konrad." Marius called into the house for him, and without skipping a beat, he went outside.  </p><p>"Babe, I've got to get going.  I've got a couple hours, but I still need to get back to the Port Key, and get everything ready for Seder." Marius explained, his voice pained. "Including myself, because I am all kinds of ritually unclean right now."</p><p>"I know.  The need to protect life has passed." Konrad understood.  "Marius, I needed that.  Thank you." Referring to the entire day.  </p><p>Marius gave him a knowing smirk. "Come on sweetheart, I've known you since you were all of eleven.  Just like you know me, and what I needed..." Referring to Shabbat dinner with the only family Marius had. Him.</p><p>"What about Seder?" Konrad asked.  "That isn't meant to be done alone." He wanted them to spend every single minute they could together. "Besides, I was only able to send you naughty photos for your birthday..."</p><p>Marius blushed.  "You sure you're not converting?"  He waved that away with his free hand. "Not that it matters.  I love you, and I'd love for you to join me for Red Seder."</p><p>"I love you to." Konrad replied, leaning forward to kiss him tenderly on the forehead, then on the lips. "A few little things to deal with here, then we can go.  Okay?"</p><p>"Wir haben Zeit." Marius replied, nodding. The neighbors were growing bolder.  A few were emerging from their doors.  Konrad walked to the edge of the yard and surveyed the damage.  Even leaving out the bodies, the street was utterly destroyed.  It was scorched, cratered, pockmarked and in some places melted and resolidified.  There were places where Rookwood remodeled stone and earth into defensive walls.  Several hedges and ornamental trees were on fire, but those were being put out by the homeowners.  </p><p>Konrad watched them for a few minutes before they noticed him, and a bit haltingly, they organized themselves and approached, wands out.  One of them, a woman in late middle age, stepped forward after unvolunteering herself last.  </p><p>“Wh-what happened and...and who are you people?” The act of speaking seemed to build her courage a little bit.  “Why the hell are there mangled corpses, including a ruddy werewolf in the street?!”</p><p>Konrad really needed a smoke, actually.  But he wasn’t going to light one in front of this woman and the neighbors, he thought it might appear disrespectful. “Ma’am, we’re agents of the Order of the Phoenix, on protective detail.  The bodies are Deatheaters and Fenrir Greyback; you’ll find the Dark Mark on the eviscerated one.  They came to assault your neighbors.  We were tipped off by our spies, and stopped them with <em>extreme prejudice</em>.” Konrad explained.</p><p>One of the other ones, a younger man who looked like he was in his mid twenties went and checked.  “He’s not lyin’!” He called out, and the crowd relaxed.  “But there were two werewolves, not one!”</p><p>“True.” Konrad replied.  “One of them is Agent Mooney, one of ours.  He takes wolfsbane, and is only dangerous to Deatheaters.” </p><p>“Are you mad?  They have a kid!  David is all of five!” The woman accused.  Konrad thought about that for a second and thought of a solution.  </p><p>“Expecto Patronum!”  The luminous badger popped into existence and ran inside.  A few moments later, the door opened and Remus came out, bipedally, ducking well under the door because there was a giggling five year old boy latched into this neck getting a piggyback ride from a wolfman.  “Seeing is believing.”</p><p>"Bloody hell." That same women exclaimed. "I never knew Wolfsbane made a werewolf friendly..."</p><p>"I'll let you talk to Mr. Montgomery, ma'am.  He's known Agent Mooney since they were both kids.  But the two of us," indicating to himself and Marius "have to go."</p><p>"I'm cheating God right now, but that will only hold up for so long..." Marius joked.  But he took Konrad's arm, and they both disapparated.</p><hr/><p>Konrad returned to Hogwarts the way he came in, apparating to Hogsmeade.  In deference to his hosts, he’d refrained from smoking since just before dusk the night before, and had refrained during the Red Seder dinner.  He was going slightly insane from it.  So before he went any further he leaned back against a wall, lit a cigarette, and took a long pull, held it in his lungs for a three-count, then exhaled.  </p><p>He missed Marius already.  Every time they parted it hurt, became harder.  There was no getting around that fact.  In a perverse way, he was looking forward to open high-intensity warfare, because then at least, an ocean wouldn’t separate him from the man he loved. Even if they were doing different things, they were an apparition away, they could communicate via Patronus.  Still, it had been a <em>stupendously good</em> birthday.  They’d had cake; they'd turned finishing one of two planned sleaves into a something of a dominance game; he got to snuggle -  and do other things - with Marius; helped Remus out and maybe even helped him find some happiness, or at least a fun distraction depending on how things went.  Plus, three dead fascists, one of whom Tonks positively identified as Gregory Goyle Senior. Who knew how Junior would react to that, probably poorly.</p><p>“Oi!” A familiar voice pulled Konrad from his reverie.  Konrad looked up, taking the cigarette from his mouth and finding a familiar face.  A confident looking man with short wiry grey hair head and a strong jaw.  He had his wand trained on Konrad, but Konrad kept himself as cool as a cucumber.</p><p>“Hallo Dawlish.” Konrad greeted him without enthusiasm.  <em> Daloy politsey </em>, afterall.  </p><p>“Mr. Albrecht?” Slight disbelief from the Auror.  “What are you doing outside the school?”</p><p>“Besides being an adult and thus allowed to leave and return at will, I have Dumbledore's express permission.” Konrad replied “I have a letter to that effect, if you don’t object to my retrieving it?”</p><p>“Go ahead.” John Dawlish replied.  Konrad slowly withdrew the letter, and offered it to Dawlish, who read it. “What business would that be?”</p><p>Konrad didn’t want to resist the jab that was forming in his mind, but did.  “I am under no obligation to tell you.”</p><p>Dawlish looked incredibly frustrated, going red in the face.  “Say I dispute that, want to run you in?  Say you’re a Deatheater and lock you up in Azkaban.”</p><p>“Making the <em> attempt </em> is your prerogative.” Konrad replied, assessing the situation.  He would have to dodge Dawlish initially and then get his wand drawn.  Maybe even odds if Dawlish was letting himself get lax?  It was probably a good idea to tell him something.  “However, in the interest of continued peace, what if I told you that I celebrated my birthday last night with my fiancé, who is not a student?” Konrad held up his left hand to show the engagement ring, drawing Dawlish’s eye in the pre-dawn light. "What if I also told you that my fiancé is Jewish, and it also happened to be Passover?"</p><p>“Is any of that true?” Dawlish asked.</p><p>“Every last bit of it.  If I did anything else, do you really want to know?" Konrad asked in reply.</p><p>Dawlish stared at him for a ten count before replying.  “No.  One last question though. Who else was with us when Dumbledore escaped custody?”</p><p>“The late Umbridge,” the implied threat was there but unspoken “Percy Weasley, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, along with the now-incarcerated Cornelius Fudge, and Harry Potter.” Dawlish caught the implied threat, and was sizing Konrad up.  Konrad’s hand was close to his wand and he’d been on scene for what happened to Umbridge.  The look on his face meant he didn’t like his odds. </p><p>“Right.  I’ll escort you in.” Dawlish said, finally.  </p><p>“Danke.” Konrad replied sweetly, and permitted the Auror to escort him to the bridge and create a hole in the wards that he could pass through.  Once he was inside and the castle’s defenses were back in place, Konrad lit another cigarette and crossed the bridge.  He had to figure out how to get back inside, because Filch almost certainly wouldn’t let him back in just for the asking.  Then Konrad remembered, he'd packed his broom.  He reached his arm into the undetectable extension charm that was his right cargo pocket, and summoned the broom to his hand.  It expanded as it exited the pocket to its normal size, and he mounted it, kicking off immediately.  </p><p>Konrad didn’t really like flying, he much preferred to apparate rather than travel overland by broom.  There was a reason he never played quidditch.  As a result, he took the most direct possible route, landing on the balcony off the fifth floor, because he needed to talk to Mr. Creevy.  When did he start calling it a dorm rather than a barracks in his head?  Was his English just getting better, or was it a change in outlook?  Those thoughts occupied him while he finished the cigarette.  </p><p>After he was done and the remnants were field-stripped and put away for later disposal, he simply walked inside, surprising some of the younger Gryffindores, who were feverishly studying for their OWLs.  </p><p>“Herr Creevy?” Konrad asked, and someone pointed toward a blacked out cube on the far side of the room next to a type-writer and a bunch of other equipment.  Konrad walked over and knocked on the smooth surface of a cylinder that served as an entrance.  It looked like it rotated on its base.</p><p>“Come in!” Colin said, and Konrad rotated the cylinder until an opening appeared, then stepped inside. He didn't know how to get it to rotate from there, until he noticed a turn-crank.  Konrad turned the crank and the cylinder rotated until Konrad could see inside the dark room where Colin stood hanging up some photographic films.  Colin turned his head.  “Oh Hi Konrad, what can I do for you?”</p><p>“Well… that depends.  How fast do you think you could pump out a special issue?” Konrad asked, handing him the camera they’d used to record everything from the night before.  </p><p>“Well I was just about to send the week’s edition off to Mr. Lovegood, but if this was juicy I could hold off until the end of the day.” Colin replied, looking through the viewfinder at what the camera had captured.  He gazed at it for a few minutes, his face going through curiosity, awe, horror, and then finally to amusement.  “So, you killed Fenrir Greyback… and who were the others?"</p><p>“I don’t know about the crispy critter,” Konrad chuckled darkly “however, the other one was Gregory Goyle Senior.”</p><p>“I wonder if Junior knows yet…” There was no sympathy in Colin’s voice. “And who is the other werewolf?  I mean, I know it’s Agent Mooney, I’m not stupid, but who is it really?”</p><p>“Probably not… but I’ll only tell you if it’s off the record.” Konrad set the boundary.  Colin nodded.  “Professor Lupin.  Greyback bit him when he was seven.  You still have all the material on the practices of Greyback and his werewolf faction, ja?”</p><p>“Yeah... “ Colin trailed off, still getting used to the idea that the one good Defense Against the Dark Arts professors he’d ever had were a werewolf and a Deatheater in disguise.  “I left it out of the last issue, you want me to include it?”</p><p>“I do.” Konrad confirmed.  “Specifically though, make it clear that many werewolves didn’t support the late Fenrir Greyback, but prefer quiet lives, and have no desire to hurt anyone.  It’s only through… abuse, that Fenrir has amassed the following he had.  And mention that we openly welcome werewolves into our ranks.”</p><p>Colin eyed him “Trying to peel off some of them, huh?”</p><p>“Ja. Or at least help some of the others realize they don’t have to choose between being monsters or victims.”</p><p>“Understood.  I’ll get to work right away, I have a free period in the morning.”</p><p>“Thank you Colin. Now… I need to get some sleep.”</p><hr/><p>Konrad slept through most of the day.  When he did wake up, it was to Harry poking at his ribs.  Konrad woke up and groaned. The light coming in said it was dusk. "Shit.  I slept in."</p><p>"That's one way of putting it." Harry replied with a knowing grin.  "I got your letter, I take it because you came back that you succeeded? Happy birthday by the way, you don't tell me these things.  Professor Dumbledore told me yesterday afternoon after you disappeared."</p><p>"Thank you.  And we did, yes." Konrad replied dryly.  "Fenrir Greyback is dead, as is Goyle's father.  I don't expect he'll be happy to see me when he finds out."</p><p>"Certainly not, no." Harry agreed, though there was the faintest little smile on his face.  </p><p>“So,” Konrad asked everyone “How was your yesterday?”</p><p>“Well for starters, everyone who took their exam, passed.  Including Ron!” That made Konrad feel really good because it meant his teaching techniques worked.  “In fact, the examiner was surprised that so many who didn’t sign up for lessons managed it.  I also called on my friend Felix and got the thing we needed.” </p><p>“Ah, excellent!” Konrad beamed with pride. “I’m glad Felix was able to produce it for you.”</p><p>"We see Dumbledore in an hour so you might want to clean yourself off and get dressed." Harry said, also beaming.</p><hr/><p>Dumbledore’s office was the same as it always was, though in late April the stars were finally visible through the windows after months of being shrouded by clouds.  The ancient headmaster sat at his desk, the pensieve was already laid out.</p><p>“Good evening Gentlemen.  To what do I owe the pleasure?” Dumbleore asked.</p><p>"Sir, I've got it. I've got the memory from Slughorn." Harry replied triumphantly. Harry pulled out the tiny glass bottle and showed it to Dumbledore. For a second, Dumbledore didn’t say anything he just looked slightly stunned, then his lips parted in a wide smile. </p><p>"Harry, this is spectacular news! Very well done indeed! I knew you could do it!  How, if you don’t mind my asking?"</p><p>“Felix felicis, alcohol, and talking about my mother.” Harry replied.  “Best part is, he was so drunk he doesn’t remember a thing.”</p><p>At that Dumbledore chuckled “And Konrad, I trust your mission went well?  Happy birthday, by the way.”</p><p>“Thank you Professor, und Ja.  Fenrir Greyback is dead, as is Mr. Goyle.  And I think… I think maybe Remus has found some peace with himself.” Konrad replied. Seeing Remus like that, being accepted by a family of normal wizards, being ridden around by a child who didn’t know he was supposed to be afraid.  Konrad couldn’t help but smile, Remus was a good person, he deserved a lot better than the hand life had dealt him, and he certainly deserved better than the self-denial he’d forced on himself. </p><p>And Konrad couldn’t get the mental image of Remus laying his canine head on Tonk’s lap while she slowly scritched his ears out of his head.  It was too damned cute, and hilarious.  He just had to hope something like that had actually happened.</p><p>Professor Dumbledore didn’t actually say much, instead, he packed a lot of weight into a single sentence.  “I’m glad, he was always one of my favorite students.  But we should probably get back to that memory, shouldn’t we?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.” Harry said, and poured the memory into the pensieve. All three of them bent over it, and put their faces into the water.  Konrad felt his feet leave reality and found himself once again in Horace Slughorn’s old office, many years previously, in the idyllic world of the 1940s, while the battle of Stalingrad raged a continent away.</p><p>The much-younger Slughorn with his gingery-blond ustage and straw colored hair was sitting in his armchair, just like in the modified memory he’d already disclosed.  He was holding court among his club of favorites,Tom Riddle among them. The ring gleamed on his finger.</p><p> "Sir is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?" Tom asked.</p><p>"Tom, Tom, if I knew I couldn't tell you," said Slughorn, wag-ging his finger at Riddle, though the reproach was undermined by the wink. "I must say, I'd like to know where you get your information, boy, more knowledgeable than half the staff, you are." Tom Riddle smiled, and the others laughed, casting him admiring looks.  "What with your uncanny ability to know things you shouldn't, and your careful flattery of the people who matter - thank you for the pineapple, by the way, you're quite right, it is my favorite." Several of the boys giggled again, and Konrad inferred that the answer was profligate use of legilimency. "I confidently expect you to rise to Minister of Magic within twenty years. Fifteen, if you keep sending me pineapple, I have excellent contacts at the Ministry."</p><p>Slughorn talked himself up as always, but Konrad was struck at how open the systemic nepotism in the Ministry was.  There wasn’t even the illusion of the Minister being elected by anything remotely resembling a legitimate democratic system like an elected parliament, the Minister was simply appointed by an oligarchy in which money and influence peddling did all the work.  </p><p>"I don't know that politics would suit me, sir," Tom said when the laughter had died away. "I don't have the right kind of background, for one thing." A few of the other boys smirked at that remark.  Likely, Konrad realized, because they knew he was Slytherin’s heir; this was after he opened the Chamber of Secrets and released the basilisk, afterall.  </p><p>"Nonsense," said Slughorn flatly rejected that idea, "couldn't be plainer you come from decent Wizarding stock, abilities like yours. No, you'll go far, Tom, I've never been wrong about a student yet." By which Slughorn assumed he was pure-blood.  Maybe he’d softened that stance in the elapsed decades, but the casual pure-blood supremacy Slughorn evinced made Konrad see the man in a different light.  He knew Horace had that tendency, though admitted exceptions.  Back in the 1940s, however… Perhaps his current beliefs were the result of significant progress.</p><p>The small golden clock standing upon Slughorn's desk chimed eleven o'clock behind him and he looked around. "Good gracious, is it that time already? You'd better get going boys, or we'll all be in trouble. Lestrange, I want your essay by in tomorrow or it's detention. Same goes for you, Avery."</p><p>The boys filed out of the office one by one and Slughorn heaved himself out of his chair.  He carried the empty glass to his desk before the sound of movement behind him made him turn to see Tom Riddle standing behind him. </p><p>"Look sharp, Tom, you don't want to be caught out of bed out of hours, and you a prefect…”</p><p>"Sir, I wanted to ask you something."</p><p> "Ask away, then, m'boy, ask away..."</p><p>"Sir, I wondered what you know about. . . about Horcruxes?”</p><p>Slughorn stared at him, his thick ringers absentmindedly clawing the stem of his wine glass. "Project for Defense Against the Dark Arts, is it?" Konrad knew perfectly well that Slughorn knew it wasn’t about schoolwork, he just needed the figleaf.</p><p>But Harry could tell that Slughorn knew perfectly well that this was not schoolwork.</p><p>"Not exactly, sir," said Riddle. "I came across the term while reading and I didn't fully understand it." Which was a flagrant lie.</p><p>"No...well... you'd be hard-pushed to find a book at Hogwarts that'll give you details on Horcruxes, Tom, that's very Dark stuff, very Dark indeed," said Slughorn.</p><p>"But you obviously know all about them, sir? I mean, a wizard like you - sorry, I mean, if you can't tell me, obviously - I just knew if anyone could tell me, you could, so I just thought I'd.. "</p><p>No wonder Slughorn had been so hard for Harry to manipulate. He’d been used by a master, an absolute prodigy at getting information out of people.  The hesitancy, casual tone.  It was an all an act, combined with careful flattery.  Slughorn had learned his lesson from this encounter.  </p><p>"Well," Slughorn couldn’t bring himself to look at Tom, he just fiddled with the ribbon on the box of crystalized pineapple "well, it can't hurt to give you an overview, of course. Just so that you understand the term. A Horcrux is the word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul."</p><p>"I don't quite understand how that works, though, sir." Riddle was carefully concealing his excitement and the baited hook being set.  </p><p>"Well, you split your soul, you see, and hide part of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged. But of course, existence in such a form…” Slughorn explained it almost mechanically, he was deeply uncomfortable but he liked and trusted Tom so he was willing to put it aside."Few would want it, Tom, very few. Death would be preferable."</p><p>But Riddle's hunger was now apparent; his expression was greedy, he could no longer hide his longing. "How do you split your soul?"</p><p>"Well," said Slughorn uncomfortably, "you must understand that the soul is supposed to remain intact and whole. Splitting it is an act of violation, it is against nature."</p><p>"But how do you do it?"</p><p>"By an act of evil - the supreme act of evil. By commiting murder. Killing rips the soul apart. The wizard intent upon creating a Horcrux would use the damage to his advantage: He would encase the torn portion-" Tom Riddle was so excited, reliving the act through Slughorn’s description that he interrupted the professor.</p><p>"Encase? But how?"</p><p>"There is a spell, do not ask me, I don't know!" said Slughoin shaking his head like an old elephant bothered by mosquitoes. " Do I look as though I have tried it?  Do I look like a killer?"</p><p>"No, sir, of course not," said Riddle quickly, realizing he’d gone too far. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend..."</p><p>"Not at all, not at all, not offended," said Slughorn gruffly, "It is natural to feel some curiosity about these things.  Wizards of a certain caliber have always been drawn to that aspect of magic."</p><p>"Yes, sir," said Riddle. "What I don't understand, though - just out of  curiosity - I mean, would one Horcrux be much use? Can you only split your soul once? Wouldn't it be better, make you stronger, to have your soul in more pieces, I mean, for instance, isn't seven the most powerfully magical number, wouldn't seven-"</p><p>"Merlin's beard, Tom!" yelped Slughorn. "Seven! Isn't it bad enough to think of killing one person? And in any case, bad enough to divide the soul, but to rip it into seven pieces..." Slughorn was even more deeply troubled, and Konrad guessed he was starting to realize that it wasn’t idle curiosity. "Of course," he muttered, "this is all hypothetical, what we're discussing, isn't it? All academic?"</p><p>"Yes, sir, of course," said Riddle quickly.</p><p>"But all the same, Tom,  keep it quiet, what I've told - that's to say, what we've discussed. People wouldn't like to think we've been chatting about Horcruxes. It's a banned subject at Hogwarts, you know...Dumbledore's particularly fierce about it."</p><p>"I won't say a word, sir.” Tom Riddle assured him, but Konrad caught the look on his face, one that Horace also saw and was terrified of.  It wasn’t the kind of happiness that enhanced his handsome features, like Marius when he smiled.  No, this was something else entirely,  it was like the satisfied grin of a man possessed by the devil, and made him appear less human.</p><p>Somehow, Dumbledore was already behind his desk by the time Konrad and Harry returned to reality.  </p><p>"I have been hoping for this piece of evidence for a very long time." It had taken Dumbledore a moment to compose himself . "It confirms the theory I've had."</p><p>“Yeah, he said he wanted to split his soul into seven pieces.  Can he do that?” Harry asked, clearly concerned.  </p><p>“Ja,” Konrad said “he could have.  And he’s right, seven would have created a sevenfold soul that amplified his magical power.  But he didn’t actually split his soul seven times.  Assuming he created the number he wished…”</p><p>“He split his soul eight times.” Harry concluded, putting the pieces together. “How did it happen, Konrad?  How did I become a horcrux?”</p><p>Konrad really wanted a cigarette for this conversation. “Well,” he said after a pause to sort his thoughts “the spell Horace spoke of, there are actually two.  He didn’t give the game away completely.  The first spell prepares a vessel, it has to mimic a sort of...blank person.  The second is derived from the killing curse.  Murder using the killing curse temporarily destabilizes the soul, which allows a modified killing curse cast on yourself to break off a piece, which is then attracted to the vessel.”</p><p>Harry thought about that for a second.  “So a blank person, a baby counts?” He asked. Konrad nodded. “So, when my mum sacrificed herself, it destabilized his soul, so when he tried to kill me again, the spell backfired. The backfire was similar enough to the modified killing curse that it broke his soul into another piece, and it latched onto me?”</p><p>“That is correct, Harry.  And it also tells us something else.” Konrad explained.  “At that time, he hadn’t created his sixth Horcrux.”  Harry gave him a quizzical look. “Creating each Horcrux after the first gets easier and easier, until the seventh.  It’s like… the sevenfold soul is an island of stability. If he already had six, you would not have become a Horcrux because his sould be harder to split.  He likely found the creation of his sixth intended one very difficult.”</p><p>“Which means he doesn’t know that I am a Horcrux.” Harry paused “Well, if he did he wouldn’t be obsessed with killing me, would he?”</p><p>Konrad nodded, and Dumbledore chuckled.  “Quite right.” Dumbledore said cheerfully.</p><p>“One thing I’m curious about, Professor, is how you stumbled upon the idea that he had multiple Horcruxes in the first place?” Harry asked.  Dumbledore smiled.</p><p>“That… is a very good question.  Four years ago, you gave me his diary." Konrad didn’t make the logical leap, and Harry’s confused facial expression said he didn’t either.</p><p>"I don't understand, sir," said Harry.</p><p>"Well, the diary had been an obvious Horcrux. But this raised as many questions as it answered. What intrigued and alarmed me most was that the diary had been intended as a weapon as much as a safeguard."</p><p>Konrad saw Harrry make the intuitive leap at the same time he did.  “Right! He didn't want his hard work to be wasted. He wanted people to know he was Slytherin's heir, because he couldn't take credit at the time.  Which meant he wanted it read, which risks it’s discovery and destruction, which is exactly what happened.  So he had to have multiples.”</p><p>“Plus,” Konrad added “His degeneration to an abhuman <em>monstrum</em> is not normal, even for dark wizards.  Grindelwald remained perfectly normal…”</p><p>“Indeed he did…” And there was a touch of sadness in Dumbledore’s voice. “And you’re both quite right.  I’m impressed Harry, you wouldn’t have made that kind of… logical leap, even last year.”</p><p>“Thank this one.” Harry said, nudging Konrad with his elbow. “He’s taught me how to, what is the term you used?  Integrate information?”</p><p>“Ja, that.  Of course I know two have been destroyed, so if we’re to destroy the others, we need to know what and where they are.  If he were smart, he’d put the rest into safety deposit boxes at four separate muggle banks and have done.”</p><p>Harry laughed, and explained the concept of a safety deposit box to Professor Dumbledore.</p><p>“Thank heavens more muggleborns don’t become dark wizards, we’d never be safe.” Dumbledore said, “But no.  I don’t suspect he’s done anything that mundane.”</p><p>“No, he likes to take trophies.  The ring, the locket is obvious, the diary.  They all have a certain connection to him.” Harry mused “So maybe they’re personal objects and trophies of conquest.  Hufflepuff’s goblet probably too…” Harry trailed off.</p><p>“Hogwarts.  He’ll like to use hogwarts artefacts.” Konrad already reached that conclusion.  </p><p>“Precisely,” said Dumbledore “I have therefore trawled back through Voldemort's past to see if I can find evidence that such artifacts have disappeared around him.  You’re quite right about the locket and goblet, I’d bet my other hand.  That’s four, the other two are more of a problem.  I will hazard a guess that, having secured objects from Hufflepuff and Slytherin, he set out to track down objects owned by Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Four objects from the four founders would, I am sure, have exerted a powerful pull over Voldemort's imagination.   I don’t know if he found anything of Ravenclaw’s, but Gryffindor’s only known artefact remains safe.”</p><p>Dumbledore pointed his blackened fingers to the wall behind him, where a ruby-encrusted sword reposed within a glass case.</p><p>"Do you think that's why he really wanted to come back to Hogwarts, sir?" said Harry. "To try and find something from one of the other founders?"</p><p>"My thoughts precisely, but I turned him away and he was never able to search the school.”</p><p>“Okay, so let’s assume he got one, probably a Ravenclaw artefact.” Harry said, stroking his chin “That makes five, what’s the sixth?”</p><p>“Last year, your mind inhabited the snake, the only way that’s possible is if-” Harry caught on fast and interrupted Konrad.</p><p>“Right, my connection to him is because I’m a living horcrux, the snake is too. Which… that’s how you figured out I was one, isn’t it Sir?”</p><p>“That’s why I suspected, yes.” Dumbledore confessed.  “Nagini is likely the sixth. She underlines the Slytherin connection, which enhances Lord Voldemort's mystique; I think he is perhaps as fond of her as he can be of anything.  And even for a Parselmouth, his control over her is rather high, more personal.”</p><p>Konrad eyed Dumbledore suspiciously.  “Professor, how do you know the snake’s name and sex?” It was in that moment that Dumbledore visibly realized he’d let something slip.  He paused, and Konrad couldn’t place the expression on his face.  Sadness, shame, a strange sort of fondness?  </p><p>“Sir?” Harry asked “I don’t think I ever mentioned her name… though when I was in her head she did seem like a person to me and not merely an animal.”</p><p>Dumbledore considered the two young men for a long moment. He looked like he was wrestling with something. “I think you’ve both earned some trust from me.  The reason I didn’t engage Grindelwald until 1945 wasn’t because I didn’t wish to, how could I not wish to, after what he did to…” He cut himself off there.  “It was because I <em>couldn’t</em>.  We were close when we were young, <em> closer than brothers. </em> We swore a blood-pact never to harm the other.  Nagini helped break it.  She was, and I hope remains on some level, a person.”</p><p>And suddenly, a lot of little things fell into place for Konrad.  He and Grindelwald… </p><p><em>'Das muss die schlimmste Trennung gewesen sein, die es je gab.' </em>Konrad thought to himself.</p><p>“So, how’d she become a snake then?” Harry asked.</p><p>“She was born a Maledictus, Harry.  A sort of natural Animagus, but eventually one who couldn’t transform back.  When I knew her, she was a kind and gentle soul, just trying to help a friend figure out who he was.” Dumbledore shook his head mournfully.  “I don’t know how Tom came to control her, or turn her into a Horcrux…”</p><p>He wasn’t going to ask, but it was written all over his face.  Dumbledore was hoping she wouldn’t have to be killed too.  Konrad didn’t have a lot of hope for that.  “I don’t know if the real Nagini exists, anymore.” Konrad said simply, but then decided to explain when Professor Dumbledore gave him a querying look. “Last year, the soul fragment inside Harry tried to take over, down in the Department of Mysteries.  It failed, but I don’t know what would have happened to Harry’s soul had it succeeded.”</p><p>“Well, it’s still inside me, so Nagini should still be inside the snake, right?” Harry asked.  </p><p>“Maybe.” Konrad allowed.  “But more likely, I think the enchantments that create a Horcrux protect the soul fragment from unaided attempts to expel it, and Nagini is just soul-dead.”</p><p>“Oh that’s just fitting.” Harry said, sarcasm covering for outrage and a bit of fear because that was a very close thing.  “Voldemort is fond of the snake because the snake is him.  Is there a way to know for sure?”</p><p>“Ja.  There is a spell that will let me see the aura of people’s souls… Actually, do you mind?  I’d like to test it.”</p><p>“Uh… sure. You’ve seen my thoughts in detail why not my soul?” Harry replied a bit skeptically.  The ability to see someone’s soul directly was a new one, and even Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.  Konrad removed his wand from it’s holster at his side and pointed it at his own eyes.  </p><p>“Oculorum Animae”</p><p>The spell didn’t show him brilliant auras or anything, not unless he actually did something. “Look into my eyes, Harry.”</p><p>“Oh, right.  Oculorum?  Is this an ‘eyes are the windows of the soul’ thing?” Harry asked, making eye-contact.  </p><p>“Ja.”  Konrad replied, and stared into Harry’s eyes.  It was like zooming.  His perception got closer and close to the pupils and then moved past them, his field of vision expanding into the infinite. Konrad felt wrong just trying it, like he was intruding on something he ought not be intruding into, like there was a sword ready to decapitate him if he was insufficiently penitent, but no sword came.  Instead what he saw, if he could be said to see, was a luminous being, vaguely human-shaped, blue-white radiant and untainted, if slightly tattered, standing guard over a <em> thing </em>.  </p><p>The thing looked like a small warped and twisted human; like a baby born under the doom of Hiroshima, ragged, malformed, and discolored.  Somehow, Konrad could hear it shriek and fume inside its cage, rattling at bars Konrad couldn’t see but could nonetheless perceive.  Konrad closed his eyes and shook his head, canceling out the spell.  </p><p>“Are you alright, Mr. Albrecht?” Dumbledore asked. </p><p>“Yeah, you look a bit peaky.” Harry agreed.  He couldn’t see himself, but he certainly felt the tremor in his hands, and everything was far too bright, even the light of the office’s candles caused him to recoil.  </p><p>“Uh…hopefully this goes away before I get <em>Kopfschmerzen</em>.” Konrad replied, pinching the bridge of his nose and shutting his eyes against the light. “But the spell worked.  It’s in there, caged and unhappy about it.  But it doesn’t really shed light on whether or not the real Nagini is still inside.  If I can save her I will, but…”</p><p>“Death might be a mercy, I understand.” Dumbledore said.  </p><p>“Professor, thank you for telling us in any case.  About all of that.” Harry said “I can’t imagine that was easy for you.”</p><p>“Unless someone knows the truth, the lies will be used to demoralize your potential allies, but secrets die harder than old wizards, I’m afraid.  In any case, I think I may be closer to finding a third horcrux.”</p><p>"And if you do," said Harry quickly, "can we come with you and help get rid of it?" </p><p>Dumbledore looked at Harry very intently for a moment before saying, "Yes, I think so. That too is something you’ve earned, and it will be instructive, I think"</p><p>Konrad didn’t know how he felt about that.  The horcruxes couldn’t possibly be undefended, and he wanted to see what those defenses might look like, especially if the magical protection surrounding one had condemned Dumbledore to a wasting death.   However, Hogwarts would be incredibly vulnerable during that period. Harry looked strangely buoyed by the admittance though, and Konrad could tell why.  He didn’t like being protected, and finally Dumbledore wasn’t protecting him.  </p><p>The headmaster portraits however, were not impressed.  They shook their heads, and Phineas Nigellus snorted derisively.   </p><p>"Does Voldemort know when a Horcrux is destroyed, sir? Can he feel it?" Harry asked, ignoring the portraits.</p><p>"A very interesting question, Harry. I believe not.  They’ve been detached from him for so long that he no longer feels as we do.  Perhaps, as more are destroyed, he might feel it.  But he wasn’t aware that the diary was destroyed until Lucius Malfoy told him.”</p><p>“I bet that went over well…” Konrad snorted.  </p><p>“Oh indeed.  Severus tells me that Voldemort’s anger was terrible to behold!” Dumbledore chuckled at what Konrad presumed was the mental image.</p><p>"But I thought he meant Lucius Malfoy to smuggle it into Hogwarts, to open the Chamber?” Harry asked, confused.</p><p>"Yes, he did, years ago, when he was sure he would be able to create more Horcruxes, but still Lucius was supposed to wait for Voldemorts say-so, and he never received it.”</p><p>“He tried to carry on his he-thought-dead master’s legacy then…” Harry put the pieces together pretty easily.  “Little did he know his master was only mostly dead, and the diary wasn’t just an enchanted object.”</p><p>“A bit more than that.  He hoped to discredit Arthur and get rid of a highly incriminating magical object in one stroke. Ah, poor Lucius…” Dumbledore mused with completely false sympathy.  “What with Voldemort’s fury about the fact that he threw away the Horcrux for his own gain, and the fiasco at the Ministry last year, I would not be surprised if he is secretly glad to be safe in Azkaban at the moment."</p><p>“So, just so we’re clear on this, once all the Horcruxes are neutralized,” said Harry giving Konrad a hopeful expression “Voldemort can be killed?”</p><p>“Yes.  Without the the Horcruxes, Voldemort is just a mortal man who bleeds and can thus be killed. Never forget, though, that while his soul may be damaged beyond repair, his brain and his magical powers remain intact. It will take uncommon skill and power to kill a wizard like Voldemort even without his Horcruxes."</p><p>"But I haven't got uncommon skill and power," said Harry, before he could stop himself.</p><p>"Yes, you have," said Dumbledore firmly. "You have a power that Voldemort has never had. You can-"</p><p>"I know!" said Harry impatiently. "I can love!" </p><p>“Professor, do you mind?” Kondrad asked.  With a nod and a take-it-from-here gesture, Dumbledore turned the reins over to him.  “Harry, remember Oedipus.”</p><p>“By acting on the prophecy, the King created the conditions that would lead to his death, I get that part.  At the end of the day I still have to do battle with Voldemort and win somehow.”</p><p>“Do you?” Konrad asked.  “Old mystics put too much stock in prophecy.  You have free will, you don’t have to do anything.  But imagine you’d never heard of the prophecy, how do you think you’d feel about Voldemort?"</p><p>Konrad watched Harry work it over in his mind.  His family murdered, some of his friends dead, the unimaginable amount of suffering Voldemort wished to unleash, suffering that he knew the very thought of caused Harry pain.  "I'd want him finished," said Harry quietly. "And I'd want to do it."</p><p>"Naturlich.” Konrad affirmed.  “The prophecy doesn’t bind you, Harry.  But because he believes it does, Voldemort created his worst enemy from among his own victims.  Just as Hitler created among the untermenschen of Europe an unstoppable army of wizards and muggles.  Just as Grindelwald created Dumbledore, if I don’t miss my mark.” </p><p>Dumbeldore nodded “And Newt Scamander, though he gets little credit.”</p><p>Konrad filed that little bit of information away for later.  “And he armed that enemy as well.”</p><p>Harry nodded “Armed?”</p><p>“Ja. Were it not for him, you would not be one who detests suffering, spurns privilege, and loves every misfit you find precisely because they are misfits. Tell me, Harry, what was your first act upon getting to Hogwarts?  Even before you were sorted.”</p><p>Harry didn’t answer for a moment.  “I told Draco Malfoy to sod off because he called Ron the <em>wrong sort</em>.”</p><p>“That matters to people, Harry.  You don’t realize it, but because you love and value others, they love and value you.  That’s where the power of love factors in.  You can trust and rely on other people.  That is something completely foreign to Voldemort, and it is power.  Well, that, and you can use it to fuel impressive feats of magic, like that time with Sirius and the Dementors.”</p><p>“And the whole, ‘<em>cannot live while the other survives</em>’ thing?” Harry asked.  </p><p>Dumbledore cut in then. “You are free to choose your way, quite free to turn your back on the prophecy.  But Voldemort continues to set store by the prophecy. He will continue to hunt you which makes it certain, really, that..."</p><p>"That one of us is going to end up killing the other," said Harry. "Yes.” Harry mulled things over for a moment before saying anything else.  “So Professor Trelawney saw a possible future; one that tends to come true because people act as if it must.” Konrad experienced perfect glee, watching Harry finally wrap his head around that, and Dumbledore’s expression reminded him of a happy schoolboy underneath that beard.  “Which means we can bait him, use his obsession against him, while being free to act of our own accord.” Harry continued, his forehead scrunched up in Hermione-esque cogitation.  </p><hr/><p>True to Colin’s word, he’d gotten everything done, the Friday edition of Phoenix Uprising was a thing of beauty.  Konrad received his edition by owl post during breakfast and poured through it enthusiastically.  The front page read ‘<em>Fenrir Greyback and Gregory Goyle Killed in Daring Defense of Montgomery Family</em>’.  Immediately below the headline was the complete footage of the battle, seen from their doorstep.  </p><p>The article was long and exhaustive.  Colin hadn’t spared a single detail: how Fenrir had either been released from or escaped ministry custody several times; his modus operandi for indoctrinating his victims; how he’d bitten a seven year old Agent Mooney.  He wrote out the dialogue, taken from Konrad’s memory, from the conversation ‘<em>Agent Mooney</em>’ had with Robert Montgomery about how they’d known each other since childhood, plus more opportunistic footage of little David getting a werewolf piggyback ride. In the end, it openly invited any werewolf who wanted to escape the situation they were in and fight for a better life for everyone, to join the Order.  </p><p>There were a number of others as well.  One was written by Agent Sandman - Marius - as a guest column talking about how a government that believes in nothing - like the Ministry - will be far too easy for the Dark Lord to suborn once he inevitably decapitates the ministry, and how a true worker’s democracy would be far better.  He discussed different options including single vanguard party states, as well as multi-party states.</p><p>Another one was written by Parvati under their own pseudonym - Agent Dang - and was a guide to basic healing magic.  The last larger article was written, appropriately enough, by an anonymous author and discussed operational and communications security while operating as an autonomous cell.  Konrad thought it read like something Hermione would pen, but he wasn’t sure.  </p><p>Konrad looked up from the paper and his breakfast, and noticed that copies were circulating around the rest of the student body.  But that was overshadowed, because someone else entered the Great Hall.  A tall girl with brown hair wearing Gryffindor colors opened the door and stroke in like she hadn’t been missing for months, surrounded by a number of her friends in seventh year.  </p><p>"Katie! You're back! Are you okay?" Hermione called out, and then Konrad was able to place her.  It was indeed Katie Bell, back from hospital and looking like she’d never actually left.  </p><p>"I'm really well!" she said happily. "They let me out of St. Mungos on Monday, I had a couple of days at home with Mum and Dad and then came back here this morning. Leanne was just telling me about McLaggen and the last match, Harry..."</p><p>"Yeah," said Harry, "well, now you're back and Ron's fit, we'll have a decent chance of thrashing Ravenclaw, which means we could still be in the running for the Cup. Listen, Katie . . ."</p><p>Curiosity was clearly driving Harry nuts, and if he was honest with himself, Konrad was also wondering about how exactly she’d gotten that necklace, it might have some bearing on what exactly Malfoy was up to.  He’d been spending so much time in the Room of Requirement that it was interfering with training the Youth League.</p><p>"That necklace, can you remember who gave it to you now?" Harry asked.</p><p>"No," Katie shook her head ruefully "Everyone's been asking me, but I haven't got a clue. The last thing I remember was walking into the ladies' in the Three Broomsticks."</p><p>"You definitely went into the bathroom, then?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"Well, I know I pushed open the door," said Katie, "so I suppose whoever Imperiused me was standing just behind it. After that, my memory's a blank until about two weeks ago in St. Mungo's. Listen, I really need to eat and then I'd better go, I wouldn't put it past McGonagall to give me lines even if it is my first day back, and I’m famished.”  Katie politely disengaged from Harry and sat down farther down the table with the other seventh year students.  </p><p>Looking past her, Konrad saw someone that Harry and the other didn’t.  Harry had sat back down, but Konrad was watching her go, and thus saw Draco Malfoy looking completely stricken, hurrying out of the great hall on the far side of the Slytherin table.  </p><p>“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Konrad lied pushing himself up “I need to go do terrible things to my lungs.” </p><p>The other three didn’t really pay him much attention, they were too busy speculating about what had happened to Katie Bell.</p><p>"So it must have been a girl or a woman who gave Katie the necklace," said Hermione, "to be in the ladies' bathroom."</p><p>"Or someone who looked like a girl or a woman," said Harry. "Crabbe and Goyle have been using polyjuice to dress in drag for months."</p><p>All of that faded into the background din of conversation though, as Konrad made his way out of the Great Hall and tailed Draco through the halls.  Konrad tracked him all the way to a particular obscure washroom.  He opened the door just a crack so he could hear what was going on inside.  </p><p>Draco was crying.  Honest-to-God crying.  His sobs echoed through the bathroom</p><p>“It’s too much.  I don’t want to do this, I can’t keep doing it.  It won’t even work; but if I don’t do it, he’ll kill me and mother...”</p><p>There was another voice, a high pitched feminine voice, that sounded caring and solicitous “Tell me what’s wrong, I can help you…”</p><p>“No one can help me…” Draco said through his tears.  Konrad risked looking through the crack in the door.  Draco was standing with his back to it, clutching the side of the sink and bowing his head, while one of the castle’s poltergeists floated next to him, trying to comfort him.  This one had glasses, two pig-tails, and student robes that went out of fashion in the middle 1940s.  Konrad never really had much to do with the ghosts but he figured this one was Moaning Myrtle.  </p><p>Konrad considered his options for a split second, but decided that he wouldn’t get a better time.  He opened the door very quietly.  </p><p>“I can.” he said, raising his hands to show Draco that he wasn’t armed. Draco froze, staring at him through the mirror, his hand drifted toward his wand but didn’t touch it. “Forget whether you can make it work, Draco, and ask yourself whether you should.”</p><p>“You don’t even know what it is!” Draco screamed, wheeling on him and raising his wand.  Konrad didn’t move, he knew he could get out of the way of whatever jinx or hex Draco would use as an opener, if it came to that.  </p><p>“You’re right.  I don’t.”  Konrad partially lied, Draco didn’t need to know that Konrad knew his mission. “But I know that whatever it is, it’s tearing you apart.  Think about it Draco.  All you have to do is ask.”  Konrad turned to go, and let Draco keep the memory of the conversation.  However, when he opened the door he was greeted with the well-muscled form of Gregory Goyle Junior, whose face contorted into a rictus of rage upon seeing him.  Before Konrad could do anything, he saw a fist, and then stars.  Pain shot through his nose with a sickening crack and he could feel blood pouring down his face.</p><p>“What are you doin ‘ere!?” Goyle barked, and even sprawled out on the floor, reaching for his wand, Konrad thought it sounded like some sort of british elephant seal.  “Where were ya on Monday eh!?”</p><p>Konrad’s fingers grasped his wand and he managed to speak the incantation for his personal defensive spell.  </p><p>“Scutum negata!”</p><p>The flurry of curses Goyle hurled at him slammed into the square barrier with deafening cracks as spare energy shattered the tile of the bathroom.</p><p>“No!  Stop!” Myrtle shrieked and bolted from the bathroom.  “Help!  Help!” She cried, while Konrad tried to get his bearings.  He couldn’t kill Goyle, not this one, not at school.  And he didn’t trust Draco to not join in out of sheer self-preservation, so he crab-walked to the side so they were both in front of him, slowly giving ground and back into the massive roman-style bath beyond the toilets..  </p><p>Recovering from the shock, and possibly waiting intentionally, Draco joined Goyle, but unlike his friend, he wasn’t dueling to kill.  Instead, he let loose with a withering barrage of debilitating jinxes, the deafening and fixture-destroying blasting curses and bombardement charms that pulverized toilets and tore the stalls to pieces were coming from Gregory Goyle and powered by rage and grief.  </p><p>Whatever he did, he had to do it fast because he could feel his defensive spell nearing collapse.  It was getting harder and harder to keep his wand in a metronome-like rhythm.  As soon as Konrad was past the toilets he ducked back behind the masonry that formed the corner into the rounded space of the bath.  Stone shattered behind him as Goyle’s bombardment charm simply missed.  </p><p>“Come on then you mudblood wanker!  Kill my dad and you can’t even face me eh!?” Groyle screamed down the hall of stalls, and his voice echoed through the bath.  Konrad was just on the other side of the corner, he wanted to bait Goyle into a vulnerable position. The echo gave him an idea.</p><p>Konrad didn’t reply back directly, instead he cast his voice behind him. “I don’t kill idiot children!”, his voice bounced around the tiled walls a few times, and by the time it came back to him and thus to Goyle, it sounded far away, like there was another passage he’d gone down.</p><p>“AAARRGH!” Goyle came around the corner in a blind rage, and Konrad was waiting for him.  He pointed his wand and didn’t even utter the incantation for the disarm.  Goyle’s wand left his hand and disappeared into the steaming water of a large pool with a reverberating bloingk.  The range was so close that Goyle tried for a right hook, but Konrad stepped back, avoiding it and letting Goyle punch the stone wall. A crunch of broken bones and a blood-curdling scream, and Konrad stepped forward back into measure.  He broke Goyles nose with a right jab, discombobulating him, then yanked him out of Draco’s line of fire, used the momentum to swing the disoriented Goyle around and put him in a sleeper hold.  </p><p>“Goyle!?”  Draco called, Konrad could hear Draco tentatively moving up the hall while the bruiser struggled in Konrad’s iron grasp.  Konrad flexed his bicep harder, closing off the supply of oxygen to Goyle’s brain until his knees gave out.  It took seconds.  He let Goyle drop unceremoniously to the floor with a thud, and had his wand out when Draco rounded the corner under a shield charm.  </p><p>“He’ll be fine.  Just a sleeper hold.” Konrad said, essentially on autopilot, trying to read Draco’s intentions with his wand raised.  The bathroom door slammed open and footsteps rapidly approached. Draco backed up out of the way, his wand still raised and pointed at Konrad, who did not shrink from his defensive stance when he saw Professor Snape.  </p><p>Severus assessed the scene and drew his wand on Konrad instantly.  “Petrificus totalus!” </p><p>“Protego!” Konrad blocked the spell with his own shield charm.  “I will not permit myself to be rendered defenseless.” Konrad kept his voice ice cold.</p><p>Before Severus Snape could say anything else, before Goyle regained consciousness, Draco blurted out “Goyle started it sir, thinks Albrecht killed his father.” Which was something that Severus knew perfectly well he had. </p><p>For a split second, the mask Snape wore slipped and he looked confused at Draco’s honesty; but regained his composure quickly.  “Detention, Mr. Albrecht.” The words slithered forth from Severus’ sallow face and drawn lips.</p><p>“Very well.” Konrad allowed, and nodded toward Goyle.  “He hit his head on the way down from a sleeper hold.  I will leave first.”</p><hr/><p>After classes and dinner, Konrad wound his way through the dungeons to Snape’s office.  Like the rest of the castle’s lower-reaches the walls were rough-hewn stone and light was provided by torches in wall-sconces that never seemed to burn down.  He found Snape’s office and rapped on the door.</p><p>“Enter.”  The door swung open of its own accord and Konrad stepped inside.  Snape looked incredibly pissed off, sitting behind his desk shrouded in black.  He swept his hand toward the chair opposite him at the desk, and Konrad sat down wordlessly. “What. Really. Happened?  The truth, Albrecht.”</p><p>“Like I would give you anything else?” Konrad asked, affronted.  “Goyle isn’t as stupid as he seems.  He was able to figure out what I was up to earlier this week.  I was in the badezimmer with Draco, trying to convince him to… Not Do whatever it was he’s been planning all year.” Snape’s face flattened into a mask.  “As I left, Goyle ran into me at the door.  Broke my nose, and tried his best to kill me.  Draco joined in for self-preservation.”</p><p>“And yet, I know perfectly well you are capable of killing him or at least doing far more than a sleeper hold, why didn’t you?”</p><p>“Because I have limits.” Konrad replied instantly.  Severus seemed to regard that for a moment.</p><p>“And what, precisely, do you think Draco Malfoy is doing?” Professor Snape asked, keeping his voice completely even.  </p><p>“I know Voldemort sent him to kill Dumbledore, and I know you got roped into the unbreakable vow.  I also know that Professor Dumbledore is dying anyway.” Snape didn’t react, his emotional control was so tight that Konrad knew he was, at that very moment, employing occlumency. </p><p>“Come now,” Snape scoffed, trying to deflect and gaslight “I was under the impression that you were more sensible, Potter’s inanity must be catching…”</p><p>“You can’t gaslight me, Snape,” Konrad managed to be semi-polite, despite the jab at his friend and the toxicity it laid bare, even in private.  He gave Severus some leeway because of Harry’s father, but that was starting to run thin. “It’s perfectly obvious.  What are the exact terms of your vow?”</p><p>“You are the one in detention, Albrecht.” Snape replied, a warning tone in his voice.</p><p>“And here I was thinking it was professional.” It was Konrad’s turn to scoff.  “Would you like me to do lines, for you?  Perhaps ‘<em>I shall not defend myself from murder</em>’ on sixty centimeters of parchment, while you permit Goyle to get away without chastisement?  Well,” Konrad chuffed out a laugh while withdrawing a quill from his pocket “it’s nice to be included I suppose.”</p><p>“You are in detention, Albrecht, for putting me in a difficult position.” Snape replied. “You do not know what it is you are fooling with.”</p><p>“I know the original plan had too many moving parts and too much guesswork, and would likely involve Harry not knowing he’s a tethered goat until an hour before..” Konrad said, and the look on Snape’s face, for just a moment, it betrayed an emotion.  Regret.</p><p>“I suppose you claim to have an alternative?” Snape asked, regaining his sense of balance immediately, and closing off Konrad’s ability to read his eyes.</p><p>“I do.” Konrad leaned back a bit in his chair, and said nothing else.</p><p>“Are you going to tell me?” Snape asked, peering at him.  “I could take it, you know.”</p><p>“I doubt that.  And certainly not easily.” Konrad said confidently. The two wizards stared at each other, and Konrad let his mind slip into an occlumency trance that drained his face of all emotion, mirroring Snape’s own blank expression.</p><p>“I see.” Snape finally replied.  “Quid pro quo, then?”</p><p>“There are two parts, and you must pay for both.  You first.”</p><p>“That is… a hard bargain, Mr. Albrecht.  Are you certain you can keep what’s in my head out of the hands of the Dark Lord?  He is likely the most accomplished legilimens the world has ever seen.”</p><p>“I’ll suicide before he gets anything from me.” Konrad replied, perhaps a little bit too quickly, and Professor Snape looked at him strangely.  </p><p>“Very well.  I am to watch over Mr. Malfoy and protect him from harm, I am to assist him in the completion of his task to the best of my ability, I am to do the deed should he be unable.” Snape said after a moment’s contemplation.  </p><p>“I see.” Konrad said.  “Well I certainly understand your position.  Should I turn him, you have to kill Dumbledore, and protect Draco from retribution.  This would compromise your ability to further the tethered-goat plan.”</p><p>“Correct.” Snape said, without inflection.  It was, admittedly, a problem.  But there was a third option.</p><p>“And if you kill Professor Dumbledore, and are simply unable to extract Draco?” Konrad suggested, still working through the details.  He didn’t know how the assault on Dumbledore was supposed to happen.</p><p>“That is,” Snape paused working through the logic of the vow “workable.” The logic did work.  Konrad was imagining a scenario where someone - either Harry or himself probably - took Draco down mid-attempt or just after a failed one.  Snape would likely need to be injured killing Dumbledore and somehow escape.  But because Draco was never at risk, the vow would hold together and not kill him.  The injuries and the fact that he wasn’t dead would speak for themselves, Occlumency would let him make up whatever story he liked.  </p><p>“You’ll burn your bridges with most of the Order.” Konrad said, a few had to know, but for most the reaction would need to be genuine. “You’d be making clandestine contact with East German agents to pass information.”</p><p>“That only stands to reason. Your second question?” Snape asked, without infection.</p><p>“Why does Dumbledore trust you this much?  Given your past, I wouldn’t trust you as far as I can throw you without magic.”</p><p>Professor Snape actually did laugh for a moment.  Konrad had never seen the man laugh and it was warmer than he ever expected it to be, but it was also a bitter laugh.  “I’ll give you credit, at least you come out and say it.” He said, once he regained his composure and returned to a completely flat affect.  Konrad found himself wondering how much of the laughter itself was an affectation.  Still, Professor Snape leveled his gaze.  “But Mr. Potter had two parents. I hated one, and grew up down the street from the other.  Lilly was my only friend for a very long time.”</p><p>Behind his own Occlumency, in which he was currently looping mental static in the form of a simple Ohm kant, Konrad understood what Snape was indirectly telling him.  Lilly Potter, it seemed, was very dear to a number of people, including Severus. Tyrants did indeed create their own worst enemies from among their victims. “I understand.”</p><p>“Now, for the pro quo.  What is your plan?” Snape asked.</p><p>“Unmaking Horcruxes is the first part.” Konrad said simply, though he didn’t bother to conceal the smug satisfaction. “The physical ones are easy, the living ones…”</p><p>Severus gasped.  “How?  No one’s ever managed that before, the only way they can be unmade is through sufficient remorse.” Snape didn’t bother to hide the incredulousness. “I might expect some hair-brained scheme like that from Potter, not from you.”</p><p>Snape inched ever closer to the end of his rope. “There's a selection bias.   No one's ever managed it because no who would try can stomach the reading, and no one who can stomach the reading wants to try.”</p><p>“So you’ve found a way, have you?” Snape asked, clearly still skeptical, but did tacitly acknowledge the point.  </p><p>“Maybe.  The magic required is extremely complex ritual work.” Konrad replied. “Once the horcruxes are dealt with, we can kill Voldemort the old fashioned way.  Magic and Iron.” Konrad paused “or a Dragonov sniper rifle from half a kilometer.”</p><p>“Rookwood produced anti-bullet talismans.” Snape said dryly, but he held his up for Konrad to inspect.  The runes inscribed on the small silver medallion created a shield that deflected bullets.</p><p>“That bastard.” Konrad grumbled. </p><p>“Indeed.” Snape agreed, but there was a certain self-satisfaction there, and why not?  The gun was only ever going to work once against an organized group of dark wizards that included at least one former ministry Unspeakable.  “The second part?”</p><p>“With Voldemort dead, his organization is still a threat.  It must be destroyed.  Root and branch.”</p><hr/><p>May moved into June, and the grounds of Hogwarts had become properly alive.  The buds of new growth on the trees of the Forbidden Forest blossomed into proper leaves, migratory birds had returned, the mosquitoes plagued everything but were compensated for with butterflies and other gorgeous insects flitting this way and that as the sun set.</p><p>Konrad and Harry’s students had turned the meadow between the school and Hagrid’s hut into a battlefield.  ‘Corpses’ in the form of teenagers disabled by jinxes in a less-than-lethal facsimile of pitched battle around a game of capture the flag.  Some of them had heads that were pumpkins, others were vomiting up slugs or had tails.  They’d been split into two teams, one with yellow armbands, the other with blue armbands.</p><p>“Good job everyone!” Harry beamed at the dozens of students. “War game successful!  And given Blue Team defended their objective, they were victorious.  Well done!”</p><p>“Well, except for those of you who got hit.” Konrad said dryly.  “If the spells hadn’t been restricted to Jinxes, you might well be dead.  Keep that in mind, this might have been a game but you may have to use all of this for real.  Class dismissed.”</p><p>It was their first time in a field that was completely open.  They’d used the near-reaches of the Forbidden Forest already, and some of the disused corridors.  Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville were going around reversing the calamities that befell the ‘wounded’, while everyone else headed back toward the school to continue the rest of their Saturday.  </p><p>“They’re getting better.” Harry said happily.</p><p>“True.” Konrad allowed.  “Especially with the old CDC volk shoring them up.” about half their number, really.  </p><p>“Not sure it will be enough…” Harry said. He made sure he was out of earshot. “Don’t tell anyone, but I’m afraid I’m ordering a lot of them to their deaths.”</p><p>Which was something Harry needed to internalize right then. “You are.”</p><p>Harry winced.  “I was hoping for some words of comfort Konrad.” </p><p>“I know, and I am sorry.  But it’s inevitable that some of these kids are going to die.” Konrad replied, in as gentle a tone as possible.  “But it’s either that, or more people, who don’t have the benefit of anything more advanced than a Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL, will die.”</p><p>“So it’s a numbers game… How many Order members are we up to?” Harry asked.  </p><p>Konrad fished a cigarette out of the pack and lit it while he spoke.  “We've doubled to forty in the combat, more for non-combat things like medicine.  So a few hundred in total.  Phoenix Uprising is reaching… two thousand homes.”</p><p>“That’s not…” Harry scrunched up his face while Konrad chuckled out a cloud of smoke, away from him and downwind, of course.  </p><p>“That many?” Konrad grinned.  “Better than you think.  There are only twenty thousand wizards in all of Britain, Harry.”</p><p>“So several hundred is over one percent of the population, and that’s households, not individuals.  How many muggles are typically in one of their militaries?”</p><p>“It varies,” said Konrad “some like Israel are more militarized or have universal conscription, others like Iceland much less.  We’re sitting at one and a half times the United States at just over one percent.  The problem is, at best guess, between marked Deatheaters and sympathizers willing to fight, Voldemort has more.”</p><p>Konrad said nothing as Ron and Hermione snuck up on Harry from behind.  They didn’t bodily tackle him like Konrad was expecting, just sort of pounced with kisses to his cheek, followed by ass-slaps that left Harry grinning sheepishly and blushing from ear to ear.  </p><p>“So Harry, is Dumbledore back yet?” Ron asked.</p><p>“I don’t think so.”  Harry replied.  “Not as far as I know, anyway."</p><p>"I've been thinking," said Hermione "we've trained everyone to do all kinds of things.  From combat to running resistance cells, and forming People's Courts to mediate disputes.  But what does that mean for our strategic picture when the Ministry falls?"</p><p>"A lot depends on what happens with the school I expect." Harry replied.  "If we can get the staff on side somehow, or seize the school out from under them, we'll be able to get a lot more done than we would if the Deatheaters manage to gain control of it."</p><p>"Remus, Marius, and Anika have been working on strategic plans for both scenarios, but it goes much better if we have the school with it's full staff." Konrad explained.</p><p>"Right, that makes sense," said Ron "Hogwarts itself has a lot of power.  A lot of land we could use, might solve the food problem all by itself.  And not just like that, but in people's heads too.  If Hogwarts stands up to fight, well, that's an important symbol innit?"</p><p>"Right." Harry replied.  "Not having it means we're doing guerilla warfare without a base of operations, no safety net, no sourc of supply."</p><p>"Not something I ever want to do again, if I can help it." Konrad agreed wholeheartedly.  Having to scrounge for food and shelter, able to be pounced on at any time if someone found out where they were?  Not has idea of a good time.  "Been there done that, have the nightmares."</p><p>Konrad was shaken from those bitter musings by the appearance at Harry's side of Jimmy Peakes, who was holding out a scroll of parchment.</p><p>"Thanks, Jimmy. Hey, it's from Dumbledore!" said Harry excitedly, unrolling the parchment and scanning it. "He wants us to go to his office after dinner."</p><p>"Hopefully time for out little excusion..." Konrad remarked. </p><p>"You guys go ahead. We'll clean up the rifraf here and make sure they get to dinner." Ron suggested.  </p><p>With everything that had been going on, the curfew had been tightened.  Everyone had to be in their common rooms pretty soon after dinner.  As a result, there was silence in the corridors; no one wanted to run afowl of Mr. Filch, except for Konrad and Harry who had a letter of permission.  They'd stopped by Gryffindor Tower to grab some things and were walking along the seventh floor passageways when Konrad heard a scream and a crash, and Harry heard it too because they both stopped in their tracks to listen.  </p><p>“How dare you!? Aaaaargh!”</p><p>Konrad’s first instinct was to run toward screaming, so he sprinted down the hall with his wand at the ready, Harry had the same instinct and they paused at a corner just long enough for Harry to poke his head around for a quick check.  He relaxed immediately, which was Konrad’s signal to stand down.  Konrad lowered his wand, but didn’t put it away as Harry rounded the corner, and Konrad followed, to see Professor Trelawney sprawled upon the floor, her head covered in one of her numerous shawls and surrounded by several broken bottles of sherry.  </p><p>By a kind of silent agreement, Konrad hung back while Harry approached her.  “Professor?” asked Harry, and helped her to her feet.  Several of her beaded necklaces had become entangled in the magnifying lenses on her face.  “What happened?”</p><p>“You may well ask!” she said shrilly. “I was strolling along, brooding upon certain Dark portents I happen to have glimpsed…”</p><p>Harry was looking around, rather than really listening and Konrad realized where they actually were.  The tapestry of dancing trolls on the right, and to the left the perfectly smooth stretch of wall that marked the entrance to the Room of Requirement.  Had she stumbled on something?</p><p>“Professor, were you trying to get into the Room of Requirement?” Harry asked, suspicion might as well have been carved on his face in pictograms</p><p>“...omens I have been vouchsafed - what?” She was catapulted out of her inane babblings and was forced to return to the present, suddenly looking like she desperately wanted to hide the bottles of Sherry.  </p><p>“The Room of Requirement,” repeated Harry. “Were you trying to get in there?”</p><p>“I..I didn't know students knew about it…”</p><p>“Not all of us do.” Harry said carefully “But we used it all last year and a few times this year.  What happened? You screamed, and sounded like you were hurt.” </p><p>“I, well, um” Professor Trelawney stammered, drawing her shawls around herself as if they could protect her from shame, and stared at both of them with her comically magnified eyes.  “I wished to deposit several...personal items in the room.” She paused and muttered something about avoiding ‘nasty accusations.’</p><p>“Right, Professor.” Harry tactfully avoided the fact that she was obviously an alcoholic trying to hide bottles of her preferred sherry. “But did you get inside?”</p><p>“Oh, I got in all right,” said Professor Trelawney, glaring at the wall. “But there was somebody already in there.”</p><p>“Who was in there?  Do you know?” Harry asked.</p><p>“I have no idea.” said Professor Trelawney, looking slightly taken aback at the urgency in Harry's voice. “I walked into the Room and I heard a voice, which has never happened before in all my years of hiding, I mean, using the Room.”</p><p>“A voice? Saying what?” Konrad asked, unable to contain himself.  Malfoy had been doing things in the Room, but which iteration of the room?  He and Harry both had assumed some sort of workshop, but what if it was more basic than that?  Professor Trelawney had been hiding things, and this was a school that was over a thousand years old.  <em>Of course</em> there was a room that had opened whenever someone needed to hide something.  It probably looked like a dragon’s hoard of contraband, accumulated over a millenia.  It was obvious in retrospect, but never would have occurred to him.    </p><p>“I don't know that it was saying anything,” said Professor Trelawney. “It was...whooping.”</p><p>“Whooping?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Gleefully,” she said, nodding. “And then I called out, ‘<em>Who's there?</em>’”</p><p>“You couldn't have found out who it was without asking?” Harry sounded frustrated.  Konrad was mostly embarrassed for her.</p><p>“The Inner Eye,” professor Trelawney said, trying to recapture some of her dignity by standing up straight “was fixed upon matters well outside the mundane realms of whooping voices.”</p><p>“Right.” Harry rolled his eyes “Did the voice say who was there?”</p><p>Konrad zoned out while Harry tried to get information out of her, lost in thought.  So there was a room that, for a thousand years, had hosted student contraband and evidently safeguarded the drinking problems of certain seers driven mad by their own visions, which was admittedly Konrad being charitable.  The problem wasn’t what was going to happen to Dumbledore if Malfoy succeeded, it was the secondary consequences.  </p><p>“Again and again, no matter how I lay them out…” And she pulled a card dramatically from underneath her shawls.  “the lightning-struck tower”' she whispered. “Calamity. Disaster. Coming nearer all the time!”</p><p>It sent Konrad into another flurry of thought.  What was that card, in itself?  It was a tower being assaulted by lightning.  A Blitzkrieg.  It would have to be some kind of attack, providing cover for Draco to murder the headmaster. </p><p>It took a moment, but Professor Trelawney realized that neither of them were paying attention and had stopped walking toward Dumbledore’s office.  Even Harry had stopped nodding along and stood transfixed.  His face was white.  </p><p>“An assault.  But how?” Konrad said, in cold terror.</p><p>“Vanishing cabinet. Everything at Christmas got so crazy I forgot to tell you.” Harry agreed.  “What's what was at Borgin and Burkes.  There must be a twin buried away somewhere in the Room of Requirement.”</p><p>Which made far far too much sense.  Konrad didn’t even remember that damned thing until Harry reminded him that it existed.  If it was a vanishing cabinet, it would have a twin, and that twin could very well be hidden away in the Room of Requirement.</p><p>“Harry?” said Professor Trelawney “Harry, I thought we were going to see the Headmaster together?”</p><p>“Professor, the plan just changed.  I have to go see Dumbledore, but you need to go to your tower and lock yourself inside. It’s not safe.” Harry tried to remain calm, but Konrad could hear the fear in his voice. </p><p>“What?  Harry dear, I don’t understand…” She was a bit slow on the uptake.</p><p>“You were right about the calamity, Professor.” Konrad said. “You will not be safe in the halls, but we have work to do.”</p><p>They didn’t wait for a response, both of them just jogged past her, rounded the corner, and spoke the password at the gargoyle and proceeded to sprint up the spiral staircase several steps at a time.  Harry did manage a polite knock on the door, however.  There was no use being a savage.  </p><p>“Enter.” Dumbledore said through the door, and they both stepped inside, Harry first, then Konrad.  Fawkes stared at them from his perch while Dumbledore stood at the window looking out at the grounds, a long black traveling cloak in his arms.  </p><p>“Ah, gentlemen, I did promise you two could come with me…” He looked back at them, saw the state they were in. “What happened?”</p><p>“We ran into Professor Trelawney.  She was assaulted inside the Room of Requirement, which has a room full of a thousand years of hidden contraband.” Konrad started, and Harry cut in.</p><p>“It’s happening tonight.  Assault by an unknown force, through a vanishing cabinet.  Providing cover for your assassination.”</p><p>The professor didn’t seem to react for a few seconds as he processed that.  “I see.  So this will be my last hurrah, then…” He took a deep breath, then… Konrad didn’t know.  Tension seemed to lift from the old man, like he was grateful for it or something.  “Very well.  Make what preparations you need to secure the castle.  I’ve already called in several members of the Order to provide security in my absence, you may wish to bring in your comrades and warn some of the student body.  But we have a Horcrux to retrieve.”</p><p>Harry nodded grimly. “I’ll go brief Hermione and Ron.  The tags are good, but this will be involved.” He bolted from the office, while Konrad scrawled out briefing documents.  </p><p>“Professor, does the squad at Headquarters have a reliable way into the castle?” Konrad asked as he wrote instructions and drew out a map.  </p><p>“They do, a portkey into the astronomy tower.” Dumbledore replied simply.  “I anticipated a backdoor assault, though I admit, it never occurred to me that there would be a stockpile of hidden things.  I thought it would be through a heretofore undiscovered secret entrance.”</p><p>“Neither did we.” Konrad replied.  “Though in retrospect…”</p><p>“Oh in retrospect it’s obvious, I agree.”</p><p>Konrad finished up the brief, and then pulled out his wand.  “Expecto Patronum.” </p><p>His Badger patronus materialized from the ether, and then left again after receiving it’s instructions.  It was a few minutes of awkwardly waiting for Harry to return and to get a return signal, but then Marius’ seal shot into the office like a comet falling to earth, and spoke in his voice.  </p><p>“I just crossed the Atlantic.  We are deploying.  Do what you need to do, we’ll hold down the fortress and limit casualties.”</p><p>Harry threw the door open, panting.  “Central committee mobilized.  They’ve split up the Felix Felicis between them, and will take it once things get hot.”</p><p>That was really good thinking.  He didn’t want to see any of them die, but of course that left Marius, Remus, Tonks, and everyone else in the lurch, but that potion could only be subdivided so much before there was too little to do much of anything.  </p><p>“Good idea.” he said, fishing his vial out and downing it all.  Konrad suspected he would need the whole dose, and maybe it would protect Marius by proxy.  Suddenly, his nervousness and apprehension about what really should be a messy clusterfuck washed away.  </p><p>Everything would be alright.  More than that, Konrad knew what he needed to do. </p><p>First he needed to update the briefing documents to be very explicit to Marius about letting the Deatheaters get to the bottom of the astronomy tower, but not get up the astronomy tower. But they had to let both Draco and Severus through.  </p><p>“Mr. Albrecht?” Dumbledore asked.  “Are you coming?”</p><p>“Yes Sir.” He had to.  For everything to work, there was no choice.  </p><p>“Well there is one condition: that you obey any command I might give you at once, and without question.”</p><p>“That is a problem.  I needn’t remind you of the last time Germans did that.” Konrad said, and Harry did a double take.</p><p>“Ah yes, I will parameterize.  If for instance I tell you to leave me to die and save yourselves, you will do so.  If I tell you to stop doing something, you will do so.  That sort of thing.  If I order you to commit war crimes or something of the sort, kill me.”</p><p>“In that case Professor, I agree.” Konrad nodded, that made sense.  Dumbledore looked at Harry next.</p><p>“I do sir.”</p><p>“Good.  Do you already have your cloak?” Dumbledore asked Harry.</p><p>“I never leave the common room without it.” Which was only the sane thing to do when one had a Dark Lord who wanted to kill you.  </p><p>“Then put it on please.”  Dumbledore asked, and Harry complied immediately, pulling the shimmering cloak from his own extension charmed pocket and draping it over himself, disappearing from view entirely.  “Good.  Now, I can apparate within the castle, but I can’t leave via apparition, so we have to get to Hogsmeade.”</p><hr/><p>A few  minutes later, they exited the castle gates and hurried out onto the Hogsmeade bridge.  Darkness was rapidly descending as they walked and by the time they reached the High Street, night was falling in earnest.  Lights in shops started sputtering to life, as they neared the Three Broomsticks, to see Madam Rosmerta, it’s proprietor, forcibly ejecting a grubby-looking wizard.  </p><p>“Oh hello Albus, you’re out late.” She said “With a student this time?”</p><p>“Good evening Rosmerta, good evening.  Forgive me, I’m off to the Hog’s Head.  No offense, but we feel like a quieter atmosphere tonight.” Dumbledore said, waving her off.  A minute later they turned a corner to a deserted side street where the sign over his Aberforth Dumbledore’s tavern creaked despite the lack of breeze.  “Take my arm, both of you. Apparate on your own, I am merely guiding the destination.”</p><p>Konrad did so, though he suspected he knew where they were going, he just didn’t know where that was.  Dumbledore started counting down.  As Dumbledore reached zero, they all turned in place, and apparated.  He passed through the feeling of suffocating compression, like he was being squeezed like a giant snake, and then stood in the open, in cool darkness, breathing in lungfuls of fresh salty air.  Waves crashed all around them and a light chilly breeze ruffled his hair as he looked out upon the moonlit sea and the star-strewn sky.  </p><p>Looking around at his more immediate surroundings, Konrad took note of where he was in case he ever needed to come back.  He was standing on a rocky outcrop in the intertidal zone, a towering cliff stood behind them, black and sheer, and looking like bits of it sloughed off due to erosion from time to time.  </p><p>"What do you think?" Dumbledore asked the question so casually, like he was scouting a picnic locations, that Konrad knew Dumbledore had seen some shit.  Which explained casually entering that house Slughorn was staying in too.  At some point, Konrad supposed, he’d stop giving a fuck too.   </p><p>"They brought the kids from the orphanage here?" Harry asked, disbelieving.  </p><p>“You’ve read Oliver Twist?” Konrad followed up, he couldn’t help it.  Britain did not treat its orphans well back in the Victorian and Edwardian period.</p><p>“Point.” Harry allowed.</p><p>"Not here, precisely.  There is a village of sorts about halfway along the cliffs behind us. I believe the orphans were taken there for a little sea air and a view of the waves.” Dumbledore explained.  “It was a relatively nice orphanage.  It’s benefactor was a wealthy MP.” He looked up along the cliff face for a moment.  “No, I think it was only ever Tom Riddle and his youthful victims who visited this spot. No Muggle could reach this rock unless they were uncommonly good mountaineers, and boats cannot approach the cliffs, the waters around them are too dangerous. I imagine that Riddle climbed down; magic would have served better than ropes. And he brought two small children with him, probably for the pleasure of terrorizing them. I think the journey alone would have done it, don't you?"</p><p>“Which would mean he had some control over his abilities when he did it.” Harry nodded.  “I’m surprised that he wasn’t turfed, to be honest.”</p><p>“The Ministry had a hand in that, admittedly.” Dumbledore admitted.  “It’s  how I found out about him.”</p><p>“Accidental magic reversal squad, plus obliviators?” Konrad asked.  </p><p>“Indeed.  In any case his final destination - and ours - lies a little farther on. Come." Dumbledore beckoned Harry and Konrad to the very edge of the outcrop where a series of jagged niches made questionable footholds leading down to boulders that lay half-submerged in water and closer to the cliff.  The surf surged around those handholds and even getting down to the bottom it would be unimaginably dangerous.  There was an embankment of pulverized rock that would protect them from the worst of the surf, but a big enough wave would still crush them against the cliff face  </p><p>“You two go first.” Konrad said.  “If something happens I’ll shield you.”  Neither Harry nor Dumbledore looked like they wanted to refuse.</p><p>The descent was treacherous, and Dumbledore moved slowly, hampered by his withered hand.  Konrad kept an eye on them both with his wand out, ready to either levitate them free from danger or throw an Ebublio spell around them.  However, they both made it down safely and Konrad was free to make his own climb down.  It was slow going, but he was thankful he was wearing combat boots with a heavy tread.  Eventually he got down, and noticed Harry had him covered the whole time too.</p><p>He made it down eventually, salty spray hit him in the face, but didn’t send him careening to his doom.  He privately thanked his friend Felix for that.</p><p>"Lumos," said Dumbledore.  A thousand flecks of golden light sparkled upon the dark surface of the water a few feet below where he crouched; the black wall of rock beside him was illuminated too. "You see?" said Dumbledore quietly, holding his wand a little higher. Konrad saw the fissure in the rock face that dark water swirled into. "You will not object to getting a little wet?"</p><p>"No.” In unison.</p><p>"Then let us take the plunge!" Then suddenly, Dumbledore didn’t seem so old.  He slid down the boulder clutching his illuminated wand in his teeth, and landed in that sheltered bit of ocean.  He swam with a perfect breaststroke toward that hole in the rock.  </p><p>Harry looked and Konrad, and Konrad looked at Harry.  They couldn’t let a dying old methuselah show them up, so they slid into the ocean too, and started swimming.  The water was absolutely frigid, it stabbed into Konrad’s body like icepicks into Trotsky’s brain, his waterlogged clothes weighed him down and slowed him.  </p><p>The fissure soon opened into a dark tunnel that Konrad could tell would be filled with water at high tide. The slimy walls were barely three feet apart and glimmered like wet tar in the passing light of Dumbledore's wand. Soon the passage curved to the left and apparently extended a very long way into the cliff.  </p><p>Ahead Dumbledore emerged from the water, and as Konrd and Harry caught up, they found steps that would bring them up into a large cavern.  Konrad clambered up them, and emerged from the water shivering uncontrollably.  He could barely grasp his wand in his fingers and mutter a spell to dry himself off, and a second to pour heat back into his half-dead body.  Harry did the same, and Dumbledore had already extended himself the same magical courtesy.  </p><p>Dumbledore was standing in the middle of the cave, his wand held high as he turned slowly on the spot, examining the walls and ceiling. "Yes, this is the place.  Though it is merely the antechamber.  We need to penetrate the inner place.”</p><p>"How can you tell?" Harry spoke in a whisper.</p><p>"It has <em>known</em> magic," said Dumbledore simply. Konrad couldn’t feel it, but then he was still cold.  The shivers from the ice in his veins might mask the shivers that accompanied dark enchantments. “Now it is Lord Voldemort's obstacles that stand in our way, rather than those nature made…”</p><p>Dumbledore approached the far wall of the cave and caressed it with his blackened fingertips, it obviously pained him, but he was murmuring words in Aramaic.  Konrad didn’t speak it, but Marius did and thus he’d learned to recognize it.  </p><p>Dumbledore walked right around the cave, touching as much of the rough rock as he could, occasionally pausing, running his fingers backward and forward over a particular spot, until finally he stopped, his hand pressed flat against the wall. "Here," he said. "We go on through here. The entrance is concealed." </p><p>Konrad wasn’t yet so good he could do something like that, feeling magic through simple touch, he would have needed far more extensive and obvious spellwork to assess the protections surrounding a place like this, and the results would have been obvious to everyone, not just himself.  He had no choice but to silently give the old man his due.</p><p>Dumbledore stepped back from the cave wall and pointed his wand at the rock. For a moment, an arched outline appeared there, blazing white as though there was a powerful light behind the crack, then disappeared. He did not try any more magic, but simply stood there staring at it intently, as though something extremely interesting was written on it. Then, after two solid minutes, Dumbledore said quietly, "Oh, surely not. So crude."</p><p>"What is it, Professor?" Harry asked.</p><p>"I rather think..." said Dumbledore, putting his uninjured hand inside his robes and drawing out a short silver knife "that we are required to make payment to pass."</p><p>"Payment?" said Harry. "You've got to give the door something?"</p><p>"Yes," said Dumbledore. "Blood, if I am not much mistaken."</p><p>“Oh that’s delightful, and crude.  To weaken anyone who comes inside before they even get the door open.” Konrad realized.  “A bit symbolic though, unless it requires a lot of blood.”</p><p>"I said it was crude," said Dumbledore, who sounded disdainful, even disappointed, as though Voldemort had fallen short of higher standards Dumbledore expected. “And I do suspect that was precisely his point!  But, sometimes pain and blood loss are unavoidable.”</p><p>Dumbledore pulled back the sleeve above his injured hand, and put the knife to his wrist.</p><p>“Professor, I’ll do it!” Harry volunteered, even though he knew damned well that no matter what else happened, Dumbledore wasn’t  going to see the next sunset.  Konrad thought it was sweet.</p><p>Professor Dumbledore ignored him except to draw the knife across his arm, opening a small vein and letting some of his blood spatter onto the rocks. "You are very kind, Harry," said Dumbledore, now passing the tip of his wand over the deep cut he had made in his own arm, so that it healed instantly. Konrad took note of that, whoever invented that spell was known to the Professor.  “But your blood is worth more than mine, in that you’ll need it after tonight. Ah, that seems to have done the trick, hasn’t it?"</p><p>The blazing silver outline of an arch had appeared in the wall once more, and this time it did not fade away: The blood-spattered rock within it simply vanished, leaving an opening into what seemed total darkness. "After me.”</p><p>Dumbledore walked through the archway with Harry and Konrad on his heels.  </p><p>“Lumos”  Harry and Konrad said in near unison, illuminating their own wands as they made their way down a short corridor that opened into a second cavern that didn’t have a floor.  Instead it was a great black lake, so large that it was impossible to see the other banks.  An erie misty green light shone far away in the middle of the lake, illuminating a small island in it’s sickly radiance and reflecting off the water.  The darkness itself was thicker than normal, as if it were not the mere absence of light but an active presence, and the light from Konrad’s wand didn’t go as far as it normally would.  </p><p>“Let us walk, and be very careful not to disturb the water’s surface.” There was only one path along the lake shore and Dumbledore took it, their footsteps made echoing slapping sounds on the narrow ledge surrounding the water.  The effect of the blackness meant that their view didn’t change as they circumnavigated the lake.  Konrad considered that it took a lot to creep him out, and this was doing it.  Yet, he also felt that everything would be okay.  Luck was with him, they’d come through okay no matter what horrors Voldemort put in place to stop them.   For now, all he needed to do was follow Dumbledore around the lake.  </p><p>"Professor?" he said finally. "Do you think the Horcrux is on that island?"</p><p>"Oh yes," said Dumbledore. "Yes, I'm sure it is.”</p><p>“And it’s probably like the lure of an Anglerfish…” Konrad found himself saying without really thinking about it too much.  It was just his impression.  Whatever defended it on that island was likely to be nasty, but, he posited he knew not from where, likely not direct.  It would come at them sideways.  </p><p>“Indeed.  The question is, how do we get to it?"</p><p>“If this lake were a closed system, I’d suggest Fluimotus, but it isn’t, and none of us are Moses.” Konrad said.</p><p>“We could try bringing the mountain to Mohammed?” Harry suggested.  “Who am I kidding, a summoning charm is unlikely to work, but it might reveal something.”</p><p>“It certainly could.” Dumbledore allowed.  “Why don’t you do it?”</p><p>“Me?  Oh, right.” Harry held his wand aloft.  “Accio Horcrux!”</p><p>The Horcrux did not zip out from wherever it was sequestered and straight into his hand.  However, something very large and pale exploded out of the water like a breaching dolphin before splashing back into the depths of the lake.  </p><p>“What was that?” Harry asked, slamming his back into the wall in surprise. He obviously hadn’t caught what it was, but Konrad had.  By happenstance, he was looking directly at it when it breached.  It was a human corpse that looked like it had been shrink-wrapped in its own flesh with glowing red coals for eyes.</p><p>“That,” said Konrad “is an Inferi.  You re-kill them with fire, and there are probably more.”  </p><p>"Indeed, and ready to respond should we attempt to seize the Horcrux." Dumbledore added. “They do not exist naturally, but as a perversion of life, created by dark wizards.”</p><p>“Great, necromancy…” Harry grumbled, staring out into the water, that had gone almost preternaturally still once again.  “Well at least now we know what the guardians of this place are.”</p><p>“Well I certainly don’t want to go swimming with those things…” Konrad said as Dumbledore continued on.  After a few more minutes, Dumbledore stopped short and Harry bumped into him, losing his balance.  Konrad reached out and clasped his shoulder, pulling him back and helping him get stabilized.  </p><p>“Sorry Harry, I should have given you some warning.  I think I’ve found something.” Dumbledore apologized, but his hands were questing through the open air until they seemed to land on something invisible.  </p><p>"Oho," said Dumbledore happily, seconds later. His hand had closed in midair upon something Harry could not see. Dumbledore moved closer to the water, and while Harry watched nervously as his buckled shoes got uncomfortably close to the water’s edge, Konrad knew everything was alright.  The potion gave him incredible peace of mind knowing that unlucky things wouldn’t befall this particular endeavor.  For now, Konrad was just along for the ride, he’d know when he was needed.  </p><p>Keeping his hand clenched in midair, Dumbledore raised his wand with the other and tapped his fist with the point. Immediately a thick coppery green chain appeared out of thin air, extending from the depths of the water into Dumbledore's clenched hand.  He tapped the chain, which began to slide through his hand like a lazy pet serpent coil itself on the ground with a set of clinkering sounds that echoed off the walls of the cavern, as if they were being wound up by a massive gear, and pulling something from the depths with them. The prow of a small boat broke the surface and, somehow completely empty of water, floated toward the bank.  </p><p>“Nice.” Konrad said, totally relaxed and unsurprised.</p><p>“Oh yes.” Dumbledore sounded smug.  “I taught Tom Riddle everything he knows, I know his style.  At some point the Inferi will realize we’re not Voldemort but crossing by boat should be safe, for now.”</p><p>“Being dead, they’re not very bright, Sir?” Harry grinned.</p><p>“No indeed… Though there is one potential problem.” Dumbledore said.  “Physical weight won’t matter to this boat, but magical power very well might.  The two of us can probably cross, because a sixteen year old just won’t register no matter how skilled, but Konrad…”</p><p>Inspiration struck Konrad.  “Harry, let me borrow your cloak.”</p><p>“What?” Harry asked.  “Somehow I don’t think invisibility will work…”</p><p>“It just might…” Dumbledore muttered.</p><p>“Harry,” said Konrad “remember at the beginning of the year, when you were petrified under your cloak?  My Patronus couldn’t find you.”</p><p>“Oh, right… That might work then.  Professor Dumbledore, what do you think?” Harry asked.  </p><p>“I think second-guessing Konrad while under the influence of Felix Felicis would be a poor lookout, Harry.”</p><p>“Point well taken.”  Harry fished his invisibility cloak out of his pocket and handed it to Konrad, who draped it over himself and vanished. Harry and Dumbledore embarked on the rickety little boat, and Konrad followed them.  Nothing happened. No Inferi came swarming from the lake, the boat didn’t sink into the icy depths, no dark magics swirled around them as defenses activated.  It was incredibly cramped and both him and Harry had to balance precariously to avoid swamping, but it moved through the water without anyone’s assistance, the only sound being the silky rustle of the prow cleaving the water’s surface.  </p><p>And there were bodies.  Looking into the water in the light of his wand, there were thousands of pale shrink-wrapped corpses suspended in the water column.  The island got closer with startling rapidity, and it wasn’t more than a few minutes until the boat came to rest, bumping into the small rocky outcrop that formed the island.  </p><p>“And we’re here.” Dumbledore said.  The island was about the size of his office, just a flat expanse of dark rock, probably granite, with nothing on it but the source of green light.  It was very bright up close, and it took some squinting to determine it was a stone basin. They approached it, and the liquid collected inside was the source of green light.  </p><p>"What is it?" asked Harry quietly.</p><p>"I am not sure.  Something more worrisome than blood and bodies, however." Dumbledore pushed back the sleeve of his robe over his black-ened hand, and stretched out the tips of his necrotic fingers toward the surface of the liquid.</p><p>"Sir, no, don't touch!"</p><p>"I cannot touch," said Dumbledore, smiling faintly. "See? I cannot approach any nearer than this. You try."</p><p>Staring, Harry put his hand into the basin and attempted to touch the potion. He met an invisible barrier that prevented him coming within an inch of it. No matter how hard he pushed, his fingers encountered nothing but what seemed to be solid and flexible air. </p><p>“It’s like the magic that protected the prophecies.  It likely opens conditionally.” Konrad realized.  “The Horcrux is undoubtedly inside.”</p><p>“Yes, I think so: Only by drinking it can I empty the basin and see what lies in its depths." Dumbledore agreed. With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore conjured a small goblet into his hand.</p><p>"And if it kills you?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Oh, I doubt that it would work like that," said Dumbledore easily. "Lord Voldemort would not want to kill the person who reached this island." </p><p>“At least not immediately.” Konrad pointed out.</p><p>“What, so he can make you suffer, and then interrogate you?” Harry asked.  </p><p>“Precisely.” Dumbledore agreed.  “Now, this potion must act in a way that will prevent me taking the Horcrux. It might paralyze me, cause me to forget what I am here for, create so much pain I am distracted, or render me incapable in some other way. This being the case, Harry, it will be your job to make sure I keep drinking, even if you have to tip the potion into my protesting mouth. You understand?"</p><p>“And mine will be to stand guard and deal with the Inferi once we have it.” Konrad said.  He didn’t like it any more than Harry did, but he knew it was the only way.  Felix assured him of that.  Their mission would be a success, but the only path to that success was a very unpleasant one.  It didn’t make any sense for anyone but Dumbledore to drink it. </p><p>Harry looked like he wanted to protest, to take whatever suffering was coming for Dumbledore.  Even though he didn’t say anything, Dumbledore knew him too well.  </p><p>“Do I have your word that you will do all in your power to make me keep drinking?” Dumbledore asked, and Harry looked at Konrad with a desperate look in his eyes.  </p><p>“Is it the only way?” Harry asked.  Konrad didn’t even know why he knew it was, but he did know, and nodded.  </p><p>Harry hesitated, but after a long moment “Alright. You have my word.”</p><p>Without preamble, Dumbledore lowered the crystal goblet into the potion and the crystal sank into the surface unimpeded by its defensive enchantments.  Dumbledore filled it to the brim and raised it in a cheer, but his hands were shaking slightly.</p><p>"Your good health, Harry." And he drained the goblet. Harry was gripping the basin so hard his knuckles were white as he waited for whatever horror the potion created to reveal itself.  </p><p>"Professor?" he said anxiously, as Dumbledore lowered the empty glass. "How do you feel?"</p><p>Dumbledore shook his head, his eyes closed. Konrad looked at him and didn’t see pain, at least not physical pain.  Dumbledore’s  eyes moved rapidly in their sockets beneath their eyelids, his hands sweated and his breathing was short and rapid.  He was having a flashback. Konrad had enough of those to know what it looked like in someone else.  </p><p>Dumbledore plunged the glass blindly back into the basin, refilled it, and drank once more. In silence, Dumbledore drank three gobletsful of the potion. Then, halfway through the fourth goblet, he staggered and fell forward against the basin. His eyes were still closed, his breathing heavy.</p><p>"Professor Dumbledore?" said Harry, his voice strained. "Can you hear me?" Dumbledore did not answer. His face was twitching as though he was deeply asleep, but dreaming a horrible dream. His grip on the goblet was slackening; the potion was about to spill from it. Harry reached forward and grasped the crystal cup, holding it steady. "Professor, can you hear me?" he repeated loudly, his voice echoing around the cavern.</p><p>Dumbledore panted, and then spoke in a voice Konrad did not recognize, for he had never heard Dumbledore frightened like this.  Fighting Voldemort in the Ministry might as well have been a normal Tuesday night, but whatever nightmare he was having shook him to the core.  </p><p>"I don't want...Don't make me... don't like ...want to stop..." Dumbledore moaned piteously.  For a moment, it looked like Harry would break his promise, but Konrad was immensely proud of him when he didn’t.  </p><p>"Y-you can't stop, Professor.  You've got to keep drinking, remember? You told me you had to keep drinking. Here..." Harry forced the goblet back toward Dumbledore and tipped it into his mouth so that Dumbeldore finished the contents.  </p><p>"No ..." he groaned, as Harry lowered the goblet back into the basin and refilled it for him. "I don't want to. ... I don't want to. . . . Let me go. . . ."</p><p>"It’s all right, Professor," said Harry, his hand shaking. "It’s all right, I'm here..."</p><p>"Make it stop, make it stop!" moaned Dumbledore.</p><p>"Yes...yes, this'll make it stop!" Harry lied, but he hesitated for a moment, tears streaming down his cheeks. He forced the potion into the Headmaster’s mouth again. Dumbledore screamed, his agonized cries echoed all around the vast cavern, bouncing between stones and the surface of the water.</p><p>"No, no, no, no, I can't, I can't, don't make me, I don't warn to. . . ."</p><p>"It's all right, Professor, it's all right!" said Harry loudly, his hands shaking so badly he could hardly scoop up the sixth goblet full of potion; the basin was now half empty. "Nothing's happening to you, you're safe, it isn't real, I swear it isn't real.  Take this, now, take this..." And obediently, Dumbledore drank, as though it was an anti-dote Harry offered him, but upon draining the goblet, he sank to his knees, shaking uncontrollably.</p><p>"It's all my fault, all my fault," he sobbed. "Please make it stop, I know I did wrong, oh please make it stop and I'll never, never again..." For Konrad it was gut-wrenching to watch, not only was Dumbledore suffering, but Harry was too.  It was almost more than he could stand. </p><p>Harry stopped.  He looked at the goblet and the basin, and shook his head.  “I can’t.  I can’t do this to another person, even if he wants me to…”</p><p>It took seconds for Konrad to make a decision.  “You don’t have to.” He held out his hand, and Harry set the goblet into it.  Both of them would be guilty instead of Harry shouldering the guilt alone.  Konrad filled the goblet and pressed it to Dumbledore’s mouth.  “If you finish it, it will stop.” Konrad said, he was sure at least, that it was true.  He wasn’t lying.  Harry slumped to the stone and wept.</p><p>Dumbledore began to cower as though invisible torturers surrounded him; his flailing hand almost knocked the refilled goblet from Harry's</p><p>trembling hands as he moaned, "Don't hurt them, don't hurt them, please, please, it's my fault, hurt me instead..."</p><p>“Finish this potion and it stops.” Konrad said, and put the goblet to Dumbledore’s lips again.  His eyes shut and he shook from head to foot, then fell forward, screaming against hammering his fists - even the withered one - bloody against the rocky ground.  Doing his best to retreat into a cold place inside his own soul, Konrad filled the goblet for the ninth time.</p><p>"Please, please, please, no... not that, not that, I'll do anything ..."</p><p>"Do it, rip the bandage off, the longer this goes on the worse it will be.” Dumbledore drank like a child dying of thirst, but when he had finished, he yelled again as though his insides were on fire. "No more, please, no more..."</p><p>“You’re almost done.” Konrad did his best to reassure him, but also himself.  The basin of that foul concoction was almost empty, he was having to scrape the bottom to fill the goblet. Dumbledore was so weak and trembling Konrad had to hold him up to tip the contents into his open mouth, and then Konrad was on his feet again, wanting to just get this over with so Dumbledore didn’t have to suffer anymore.  </p><p>Then Dumbledore screamed "I want to die! I want to die! Make it stop, make it stop, I want to die!"</p><p>"Drink this, Professor. Drink this…”</p><p>Dumbledore drank, and no sooner had he finished than he yelled, "KILL ME!" But it wasn’t begging for death.  Konrad had heard that before.  It was ‘Kill me instead’.  Even through his sympathy, Konrad couldn’t  help but wonder who Dumbeldore watched die.  Who had he been begging to save this whole time? </p><p>“This will kill you, then your loved ones will be spared.” In a sense it was true. Dumbledore gulped at the goblet, drained every last drop, and then, with a great, rattling gasp, rolled over onto his face.  For  a moment both he and Harry panicked.   </p><p>“I thought it wasn’t poison?!”  Harry exclaimed, mortified and angry, grieving all at once.</p><p>“He’s still old... enough stress, fuck.”  They both pointed their wands at Dumbledore.</p><p>“Rennervate!”  It was, in effect, an AED, his body jerked, and he started breathing again.  Opening his eyes.</p><p>“Water…” Dumbledore croaked, and Harry leapt to his feet and seized the goblet from the basin where Konrad had dropped it.  </p><p>Konrad knew that wouldn’t work.  It was the last of Voldemort’s obstacles.  A potion that left one desperately dehydrated, forced to break the surface of the lake, which was somehow fresh water, he knew that too.  He didn’t know how he knew, but he did.  Come to think of it, the luck potion had something to do with it.</p><p>“The lake Harry, don’t bother with spells!”  He stepped away from them both and pointed his wand at the water’s surface.  </p><p>“Right!” Harry lunged forward, plunging the goblet into the lake, bringing it up full to the brim with icy cold water.  When Harry pulled his arm up though, it wasn’t alone.  A slimy white hand gripped his wrist.  Konrad took careful aim.  </p><p>“Sectumsempra!”</p><p>The hand came off at the elbow it was attached to, and Harry was able to reach Dumbledore, tipping the water into Dumbledore’s mouth.  The headmaster’s hands shot up, gripping the goblet and draining the whole contents before he slipped into unconsciousness.</p><p>The surface of the lake was no longer mirror smooth; it churned like the sea in a squall, white heads and hands were emerging from the dark water, men and women and children with sunken, sightless eyes were moving toward the rock: an army of the dead rising from the black water.</p><p>“I’ll take left, you take right!” Konrad commanded, and they stood over Dumbledore’s supine form, their wands outstretched.  The inferi were starting to swarm up onto the rock and the two wizard lashed out at them with sheets of flame, sweeping over the island like sets of flamethrowers, but Incendia didn’t burn hot enough to destroy their bodies, and the Inferi started being able to take shelter behind their own fallen, and they moved fast enough that they were starting to get close.  Too close.  </p><p>They weren’t going to last long, corpses piled high, reeking of burned pork, the roar of flames the shrieks of the undead filled the cavern.  Konrad could only think of one possible solution and it wasn’t a good one.  It was one of Dumbledore’s spells, but it would suck the oxygen from the cavern and suffocate them unless…Konrad pointed his wand up and at a slight angle.</p><p>“Reducto!”</p><p>The magic traveled up and struck the ceiling, reducing many cubic meters to a fine mist and even more than that to rubble that rained down into the lake.  He could see moonlight stream down into the cave.</p><p>“Harry, you’re going to want to shield us!  Seid bereit!” Konrad cried out, while Harry desperately tried to defend both sides.  He’d just started using blasting curses, and the wizards were being pelted by foul body parts, but at least they weren’t having their throats ripped out.  Konrad swung his wand in an circle around his body</p><p>“Incendia Tempestas!” </p><p>At that same time, Harry started the incantation for an advanced but immobile shield charm.  </p><p>“Arx Refugium!”</p><p>Flames sprang forth from nothingness and whipped themselves up in a whirlwind that descended in a tight circle, enclosing Harry, Konrad, Dumbledore, and the basin containing the locket in its crimson and gold embrace.  Flames licked at the shield Harry put up, but didn’t shatter it, the Inferi surrounding them were rendered into piles of sizzling flesh.</p><p>Which was when the cavern flashed over.  The air itself caught fire and the cave became an inferno, rather than merely host to one, and the roar became a deafening shriek, as stone cracked under the heat and the waters on the surface of the lake evaporated into steam.  </p><p>Harry and Konrad both screamed, but by some miracle the defensive spell held, and protected them from incineration; but not from suffocation.  The flames burned through every molecule of oxygen in the cave with startling alacrity, and Konrad began to feel giddy, his vision doubled, and as he breathed his lungs began to burn, from the heat or the buildup of carbon dioxide he didn’t know.  Konrad’s vision started to constrict, and he could feel himself losing consciousness when the flames burned themselves out, vanishing into the nothing from whence they came, bereft of a source of fuel.  </p><p>The hot air rose and vented from the hole in the cavern ceiling, and in its place came a tempestuous wind of cold salty sea air from outside the way they’d come, filling the cavern with fresh wholesome air. Konrad took in a shuddering breath as he came fully back into himself, and Harry did the same, coughing up what sounded like a lung.  </p><p>And there were no more Inferi.  The boat was also something even less than ash.</p><p>“Well that’s going to be a problem…” Harry remarked dryly.</p><p>“So there are limits to Felix Felicis…” Konrad replied, and Harry looked at him like he was a moron, and Konrad shrank a little bit, sheepishly.  “Sorry.”</p><p>Harry checked on Professor Dumbledore, and the mumbling indicated he was starting to come around.  Konrad picked the goblet up and refilled it with water that was now mercifully free of undead, handing it off to the old man who drank it down greedily.</p><p>“Thank you…” Dumbledore managed to mumble, and tried hauling himself to his feet.  He failed, and it took both of the two younger wizards to haul him up.  Harry reached over and plucked the locket out of the basin as well, and slipped it into one of his pockets.  </p><p>“So how are we going to get across?” Konrad asked.  </p><p>“Leave that to me.” Dumbledore said, and held his wand out, clutched in the death-grip of his right hand.  Without saying a word, a pathway in the lake froze solid, eight meters across and all the way back toward the passage through the rock.  “I am still… very weak.” Dumbledore informed them, trying to maintain some semblance of cheer.</p><p>“It’s alright sir, you can lean on us.” Harry volunteered them both, which was fine by Konrad.  It took a few minutes to get him across.  It wasn’t a short trip and he wasn’t able to move very fast.   </p><p>"The protection was well-designed." Dumbledore was essentially reduced to a slurred stream of consciousness at that point.  “One alone could not have done it.  You did very well, both of you.” </p><p>"Don't talk now.  Save your energy, sir.  We'll soon be out of here.” Harry cautioned him.</p><p>"The archway will have sealed again… my knife.” Konrad wasn’t about to let Dumbledore bleed and sacrifice more of himself after all that.</p><p>“I’ve got it sir.” Konrad said.  They reached the door and it was a simple matter to pull out a knife and cut his own thumb to smear on the rock.  Having received its tribute of blood, the archway reopened instantly. They crossed the outer cave, and they helped Dumbledore back into the icy seawater that filled the crevice in the cliff.</p><p>"It's going to be alright, sir," Harry said over and over again.  Dumbledore was growing increasingly silent, and that worried Konrad.  He could hear the concern in Harry’s voice.  </p><p>“As soon as we’re clear of the enchantments around the cave, I’ll apparate us all back.” Konrad said.  He was pretty sure he could manage it, even with all three of them.  As soon as they were out of the cave’s shadow, Konrad could definitely feel it, the powerful magics that protected Voldemort’s sanctum from apparition vanished.  It was like chains being taken off his neck. “Okay, hold on.” He said.  Then Konrad closed his eyes, thought of Hogsmeade, and turned in place.</p><p>Konrad was strangely relieved when they reappeared in the middle of the dark High Street in Hogsmeade.  He’d been worried that maybe trying to sidealong apparate two other people would end up with one or more of them being splinched, but that didn’t happen.  All of his, Harry, and Professor Dumbledore’s parts were exactly where they should be and the streets were dark but for a few streetlamps  and lit upper windows.  </p><p>“We made it.” Konrad couldn’t help but laugh in near-hysteria.  That had been completely insane.  “And we got the damned Horcrux!”</p><p>Dumbledore staggered against Harry, but Harry had a tight grip on him and didn’t let him topple over.  “Are you alright, sir?” He looked incredibly pale.</p><p>“I’ve been better.” Dumbledore’s voice was weak, but the corners of his mouth twitched.  “That potion was no health tonic.”</p><p>Konrad wasn’t exactly surprised when the Professor’s strength gave out on him and he sank down to the ground.  He was still able to hold himself upright, but he needed a rest, clearly.</p><p>“We need to get you up to the school, sir.  Madam Pomfrey…”</p><p>“I think not, Harry.” Dumbledore let out a dark little chuckle.  “It’s Severus I need, it’s time; the end of the line I think.”</p><p>It was the strangest thing, seeing the defeat on both of them.  Dumbledore’s desire to die had been, in a sense, genuine. He’d clearly been suffering for a very long time indeed, and not just physically.  Harry’ shoulders slumped and Konrad watched tears form in his eyes again, the knowledge that no matter what, Albius Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was going to be dead before the sun came up finally became real, something he understood emotionally rather than just intellectually, and that realization hit him like a train.</p><p>“I’ll go get us some brooms…”  Konrad said quietly, wanting to give them a minute.  Before Konrad could make a move, however, he heard running footsteps and the hair on the back of his neck stood straight up.  Konrad wheeled around with his wand raised, and it was none other than Madam Rosmerta, scurrying down the dark street toward them in fluffy slippers that had high heels for some reason that made no sense to him.  The dragon embroidered silk dressing gown, that at least made sense.  </p><p>“I saw you Apparate as I was pulling my bedroom curtains! Thank goodness, thank goodness, I couldn't think what to - but what's wrong with Albus?”</p><p>She came to a halt, panting, and stared down, wide-eyed, at Dumbledore.</p><p>“He's hurt,” said Harry. “Madam Rosmerta, can he come into the Three Broomsticks while I go up to the school and get help for him?”</p><p>"You can't go up there alone! Don't you realise,  haven't you seen?”</p><p>“Seen what?” Konrad asked “<em>Was ist los?</em>”</p><p>“The...the Dark Mark.”  She pointed into the sky, in the direction of Hogwarts.  Konrad and Harry both turned to look, and there it was, hanging in the sky above the school: the blazing green skull with a snake for a tongue, the calling card of Deatheaters who have already killed.  It hung over the Astronomy Tower like some great looming doom.  And that wasn’t all.  Smoke rose from the section of West Wing leading from the Room of Requirement to the tower: light in white, green, red, and blue flashed through the windows in a chaotic non-pattern until a section of wall on the seventh floor imploded.  </p><p>“Marius…” Konrad’s heart raced and he coudn’t think of anything but making sure he was okay, the plan they melted away and nothing else mattered.  “Expecto Patronum!”  His badger patronus appeared and didn’t need to receive his verbal instructions.  It just zipped off into the ether.  </p><p>“We need to return to the castle at once,” said Dumbledore, hauling himself off the ground and though he staggered a little, he seemed wholly in command of the situation, “we need transport, brooms.”</p><p>“I've got a couple behind the bar,” she said, looking very frightened. “Shall I run and fetch-” She was cut off by Harry reciting the incantation for a summoning charm</p><p>“Accio Rosmerta's brooms.”</p><p>A second later, the doors of the pub opened with a loud bang and a pair of brooms shot out into the street, and raced eachother to Harry’s side.  There, they stopped and quivered at waist height.  There only being two, Konrad reached into his pocket, and pulled his own out from it’s cavernous depths.  Harry and Professor Dumbledore mounted the brooms and Konrad mounted his own.  Madam Rosmerta was already tottering back toward her pub when they kicked off from the ground and rose up into the air.  </p><p>The sight of the Dark Mark seemed to have acted upon Dumbledore like a stimulant: he was bent low over his broom, his eyes fixed upon the Mark, his long silver hair and beard flying behind him in the night air. Fear settled over Konrad like storm clouds, until a luminous seal appeared before him in mid-flight and spoke in Marius’  voice.  </p><p>“I’m alright.  Do what you have to, we’ve got them locked down in the corridor. <em>Guter Gott, lass ihn durch! Beschütze ihn!</em>  Come on kid!  Run!” As if to punctuate the statement, lightning arced out from the imploded wall. </p><p>As they flew forty meters over the dark, twisting lane down which they had walked earlier, Dumbledore muttered in some strange language again. Konrad had no idea what it was, but he had an idea what Dumbledore was doing.  The invisible barrier that protected the castle itself became visible, a diffuse radiance like a spotlight shining through dense fog, and a hole opened.  Konrad aimed for it and they all shot through it just before it closed again and the great working quieted into invisibility again.  </p><p>By the time Konrad looked back toward him, Dumbledore had already crossed the crenellated ramparts of the Astronomy Tower, and was dismounting.  Harry landed next to him, and Konrad, not as confident on a broom, came in last.  He landed, and looked around.  The ramparts were completely deserted.</p><p>In the dim green glow from the Mark, Dumbledore was clutching at his chest with his blackened hand.  His breathing was labored, he was in a very bad way.  It was then Konrad noticed: the curse had spread farther up his hand and onto his arm.  It wasn’t just the potion, or at least, the potion wasn’t <em> just </em> a psychological torment. </p><p>The tower shook, deep in its structure, and Marius’ seal appeared again, swimming through the air and seemingly unconcerned.  “Target is on his way up.” </p><p>Konrad acted fast, he dropped the broom and pulled the invisibility cloak out of his pocket. Wrapping it around himself and Harry, he fell back against the battlements.  “Be very still.  Part of the plan.” Konrad whispered. Not two seconds later, before Konrad could get a Muffliato charm off, the door from the staircase to the battlements burst open.  </p><p>“Expelliarmus!” It was Draco’s voice, and Dumbledore’s wand went flying from his hand to clatter on the stone of the tower’s floor. Harry tried to struggle, but Konrad held him tight and covered his mouth so he couldn’t scream.  </p><p>Standing against the ramparts, very white in the face, Dumbledore still showed no sign of panic or distress. He merely looked across at his disarmer and said, “Good evening, Draco.”</p><p>“I know it hurts, but it's the only way.” Konrad very quietly whispered in Harry’s ear.  Harry stopped trying to resist and relaxed; Konrad kissed the back of his head, momentarily struck with filial affection and sorrow for what Harry had to see.  Witnessing another of his loved one’s die…He just had to hope Draco was too keyed up to notice. As if by a stroke of luck, he didn’t.  </p><p>Instead, Malfoy stepped forwards, glancing around quickly to check that he and Dumbledore were alone. His eyes fell upon the second broom.</p><p>“Who else is here?” Draco asked, and Harry momentarily tensed again.</p><p>“No one.” Dumbledore lied seamlessly.  “I see you found a way to let the Deatheaters in.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Draco said. “I've got back-up. There are Death Eaters here in your school tonight.  Got them in right under your nose and you never realized!” Draco looked so very proud of himself too.  </p><p>“Well, well!” Dumbledore, ever the teacher, even on death’s door, praised him like he was showing off a homework project, which he was in a sense, Konrad supposed.  “Very good indeed. Though, forgive me...where are they now? You seem unsupported.”</p><p>“They met some of your guard.  Had to send for reinforcements, wasn’t expecting this many… They’re having a fight down below - but they won’t be long.” He seemed less certain about that last part, especially given the thunderous crack and the shaking of the tower. “I-I came on ahead.  I have a job to do.”</p><p>“Well, then, you must get on and do it, my dear boy.” said Dumbledore softly.  Konrad had to admit, that was not the tack he expected Dumbledore to take.  He’d expected Dumbledore to try and convince him not to.  Still, he tightened his grip on Harry, and felt Harry’s tears flow down his hand, which was still clasped of his mouth to keep him from cursing the day Draco was born. But that wasn’t going to last long.  Instead, he still had his wand in his free hand and thought the incantation.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Muffliato’ </em>
</p><p>They would still hear everything outside, but the outside wouldn’t hear them.  </p><p>There was nothing but silence from Draco, for a long moment.  But Konrad was able to release his grip on Harry’s mouth and just do what he could to comfort him while he wept. Draco Malfoy did nothing but stare at Albus Dumbledore who, incredibly, smiled.</p><p>“Draco, Draco, you are not a killer.” Dumbledore said, not at all unkindly.</p><p>“How do you know?” Draco demanded, angrily.  Then he seemed to realize exactly how childish that sounded, and Konrad could see him flush, even in the green light of the Mark.  </p><p>“You don't know what I'm capable of!” Malfoy shouted far more forcefully. “You don't know what I've done!”</p><p>“Oh, yes, I do.” Dumbledore said gently. “You almost killed Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley. You have been trying, with increasing desperation, to kill me all year. Forgive me, Draco, but they have been feeble attempts...so feeble, to be honest, that I wonder whether your heart has been really in it…”</p><p>“It has been in it!” said Malfoy vehemently. “I've been working on it all year, and tonight -'</p><p>Somewhere in the depths of the castle below Konrad heard a muffled yell, and the stone beneath his feet shuddered again. Malfoy stiffened and glanced over his shoulder.</p><p>“Those are real military downstairs, in addition to the Order, I daresay you won’t be getting that backup.” said Dumbledore conversationally. “But you were saying...yes, you have managed to introduce Death Eaters into my school, likely through that vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement.”</p><p>Draco stared at him in disbelief, looking like he wanted to vomit. “H-how did you know?” Draco managed to stammer that out.</p><p>“Misters Albrecht and Potter figured it out when they came across Professor Trelawney, they followed you to Borgin and Burkes before the start of term, but didn’t put the pieces together until a few hours ago.  Good work, I will admit, I imagine it needed extensive repair.”</p><p>“It did, it took me months.”</p><p>Harry had managed, by that point, to regain some emotional control and stared at the scene as intently as Konrad was.  It was fascinating to watch.  If Draco was going to kill Dumbledore he would have done it already, now Dumbledore was just stalling, waiting for Snape to arrive.  </p><p>“So tell me, while we wait for your friends to defeat the East German Army, how did you know there was a twin at Hogwarts?  That part, I will admit, has me stumped.” Dumbledore asked.  </p><p>“Montague got lost in it last year.” Draco replied, seeming to relax a little bit from the return to some kind of normalcy.  At this point, he was showing off a homework project.  Then Konrad realized it wasn’t Dumbledore stalling.  He was re-establishing their teacher-student relationship, making it harder for Draco to do what he was still determined to do.  “Montague told me that when he was stuck in the Hogwarts one, he was trapped in limbo but sometimes he could hear what was going on at school, and sometimes what was going on in the shop, as if</p><p>the Cabinet was travelling between them, but he couldn't make anyone hear him.  In the end he managed to Apparate out, even though he'd never passed his test. He nearly died doing it. Everyone thought it was a really good story, but I was the only one who realized what it meant - even Borgin didn't know.  I was the one who realized there could be a way into Hogwarts through the cabinets if I fixed the broken one.”</p><p>“Very good.  So the Death Eaters were able to pass from Borgin and Burkes into the school to help you.  A clever plan, a very clever plan. And, as you say, right under my nose.” He sounded proud.  Even in an assassination attempt, Dumbledore could take pride in his student’s achievements.  His school had, afterall, taught the young man very well indeed.  </p><p>“Yeah!” Malfoy seemed to derive courage and comfort from Dumbledore's praise. “Yeah, it was!”</p><p>“But there were times, weren't there, when you were not sure you would succeed in mending the Cabinet? And you resorted to crude and badly judged measures such as sending me a cursed necklace that was bound to reach the wrong hands.  Poisoning mead there was only the slightest chance I might drink…”</p><p>“Yeah, well, you still didn't realize who was behind that stuff, did you?” Malfoy sneered, and Dumbledore slid a little bit down the ramparts, his strength was starting to fail.  </p><p>“As a matter of fact, I did.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you try to stop me then?” Draco asked, incredulously.  </p><p>“Because I had no desire to send you to Azkaban. Not when you have other options, options we should discuss.”</p><p>“My options!” Malfoy yelled. “I'm standing here with a wand! I'm about to kill you!”</p><p>“My dear boy, let us have no more pretense about that. If you were going to kill me, you would have done it when you first disarmed me, you would not have stopped for this pleasant chat about ways and means.” Konrad couldn’t help but chuckle, thankful for the muffliato covering him.  Even Harry managed a dark kind of laugh in that moment, as tense as he was, and as tight as Konrad still held on to him.  He wasn’t even holding him back at that point, just hugging him because he needed it.</p><p>“I haven't got any options!” Malfoy begged as much as yelled, and he was suddenly as white as Dumbledore. “I've got to do it! He'll kill me! He'll kill my whole family!”</p><p>“I appreciate the difficulty of your position.” From his soft tone, it was clear the Dumbledore really did. “Why else do you think I have not confronted you before now? Because I knew that you would have been murdered if Lord Voldemort realized that I suspected you.”</p><p>Malfoy winced at the sound of the name.</p><p>“But now at last we can speak plainly to each other.  No harm has been done, you’ve permanently hurt nobody, though you are very lucky that your unintentional victims survived. I can help you, Draco.”</p><p>“No, you can't.” said Malfoy, his wand hand shaking very badly indeed, tears were running down his cheeks and his voice was strained like a toad sat in his throat. “Nobody can. He told me to do it or he'll kill me. I've got no choice.” He said that, but his wand dropped by a fraction.  </p><p>Konrad knew that was his cue to act.  He threw the cloak off, Draco raised his wand, and Harry disarmed him.  </p><p>“Draco,” said Konrad “I’ll make the same offer I made you on the train.” Draco looked at him puzzled, and with a flick of his wand, Konrad reversed the memory charm he’d used to hide the memory of their talk on the train.  Draco froze, shaking like a leaf for a moment, as memories re-integrated.</p><p>Once Draco had regained his senses, Konrad went on. “I can get you out of here, right now, across the Atlantic and protected by wards MACUSA can’t break.  I can send troops to <em> extract </em> your mother.  We’ll even break your father out of Azkaban.  He’ll have to answer for his crimes, but until then he’ll be treated decently.”</p><p>“Crimes against Mudbloods…” Draco scoffed, but his heart wasn’t in it.</p><p>“Do you really believe that, Draco?” Harry asked. “Do you really believe that Hermione and Konrad are less than you, because they’re muggleborn?  That they <em> stole </em> magic from wizards as children?  Are you really that delusional?”</p><p>Draco didn’t say anything.</p><p>“Do you really want to hand Voldemort, who terrifies you and sets you up to die, absolute power?”  Harry continued. “Is the world he creates the one you want your own children to grow up in?  Where children are murdered for the failures of their fathers by a fickle madman who <em>won’t die</em>?”</p><p>Konrad took the few steps he needed to get to Dumbledore’s side and haul him up to his feet, supporting the much taller man on his shoulder, while Draco looked back and forth between all three of them.  “You could have killed me… at any time.”</p><p>“Yes.” Harry replied.  “Well, Konrad could have.  I don’t want my first kill to be you.  What’s your answer?”</p><p>Draco looked torn.  He was scared, he was angry, confused.  He was having to confront things he’d never allowed himself to confront.  Tears ran down a face that was contorted into the saddest grimace Konrad had ever seen.  At long last, Draco took a deep breath, exhaled, and his face relaxed.</p><p>“Just get me and my mother out.” Draco replied.  </p><p>Then the door slammed open and Draco turned around and let out a horrified “Fuck” when Severus Snape, clad in slightly singed black robes strode through the archway.</p><p>“Don’t worry.” Konrad said “He’s with us, and always has been.”</p><p>Draco whipped around, looking for his wand “He’s a bloody double agent!”</p><p>“Yeah.” Harry replied a bit cheekily.  “Ours.”</p><p>“Allow me to dispel the confusion.” Professor Snape strode up to Dumbledore and looked at his withered hand. “Albus… there’s nothing I can do.  The curse is spreading too quickly.”</p><p>“I know.  Do it, Severus.” Professor Dumbledore replied.</p><p>“Would you like a moment to say your goodbyes?” Severus asked.  In another first, his voice was...tender, affectionate, sad. Not that Konrad thought he never felt those things, just that this was the first time Konrad had ever seen Snape with his mask fully off.</p><p>“Wait, what’s going on?” Draco asked.  “I’m not stupid, clearly you’re not…” Draco paused for a moment “The Dark Lord’s double agent but theirs.  Why are you talking about killing him anyway?  Why does Professor Dumbledore have to die?”</p><p>“He’s terminally ill, Draco.” Konrad replied. “Look at his hand, it’s cursed.”</p><p>Draco wasn’t a complete moron.  Watching him put the pieces together was like watching a model airplane being built by a seasoned modeler. “I see.  So… how is this going to work?”</p><p>Albus was the one who answered first.  “First, I am going to say goodbye.  Then Severus will kill me.  Getting you out while letting Severus maintain his cover will require some deception.”</p><p>“Are you ready for that, Mr. Albrecht?  Potter?  It will have to look real, and others may join me in the attempt.  It’s still something of a furball down there.” Snape said.</p><p>“What does it look like downstairs?” Harry asked.</p><p>“When they realized they couldn’t break through by main force, Deatheaters broke off to assault the student body.  That drew off enough of the defenders I was able to break through.  There are a few Germans holding the door, and they are fighting Bellatrix, Rookwood, Selwyn, and the Carrows.”</p><p>“Thank you, Professor.” Harry said, and from the look of it, Professor Snape was somewhat taken aback by that.  “And I am sorry, for the way my father treated you.  You deserved better.”</p><p>Professor Snape regarded Harry for a long moment.  “Better than anyone, I should remember that children are not their parents, Mr. Potter.” Professor Snape was being cryptic, but it sounded like an apology and Harry obviously took it as such.  “We should get this done.”</p><p>Harry nodded, and turned, approaching Professor Dumbledore.  “I’m alright, Mr. Albrecht, I can stand unaided for a moment.” Dumbledore said, and Konrad let him go.  He was a bit unsteady, but he managed to keep his feet.  </p><p>“Professor, thank you.  For everything.” Harry said, and Professor Dumbledore held his arms out, giving Harry permission.  Harry took the invitation and gave Professor Dumbledore a hug.  “I’ll miss you.”</p><p>“It’s been a pleasure, Harry.” Dumbledore replied “And don’t take this the wrong way, but I hope I don’t see you again for a long while.”</p><p>Harry chuffed out a laugh that was choked in his own tears, and held on for just a moment before letting go.  </p><p>Draco didn’t have that kind of relationship with the Professor, but he gave the man an awkward goodbye anyway.  “Goodbye professor.  And thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome Draco.”  After a brief pause he turned his attention to Konrad who by that point had his right arm protectively around Harry’s shoulder, and stretched out his left hand to be shook.  Konrad took his hand gently but firmly, and shook.  “If your effort fails, my notes on the original plan are in the bottom drawer of my desk.  Take care of my students.  All of them.”</p><p>“I will.  It's been an honor and a privilege.” Konrad replied, hoping he never had to crack that notebook open.  </p><p>“It’s the end of the road, Severus.  And a long time coming.” Dumbledore said.  “Can you do it?” It was a real question, of course.  One had to really want someone dead to cast a killing curse, and while there were other spells, none of them did it as cleanly.</p><p>“Yes.  Seeing you like this… I think I can.” Professor Snape replied.  “Thank you, Albus.  For trying.  And for trusting me.”</p><p>“Always.” Was all Dumbledore said in reply.   Harry buried his face in Konrad’s shoulder.  He didn’t want to see. Konrad closed his eyes.</p><p>“Avada Kedavera”  A green light flashed through Konrad’s eyelids, and there wasn’t any sound.  By the time Konrad opened his eyes, Dumbledore wasn’t even there, he’d gone through one of the crenels in the battlements.  </p><p>It took a moment for everyone to collect themselves, for Harry’s tears to dry, for Konrad to quiet his own soul, for Severus to pick himself up from the spot on the floor he’d slumped to after the deed.  No one said anything about what had just happened, but Draco was the first person to speak.  </p><p>“So, how is the extraction going to happen?”</p><p>“It has to look like we captured you.” Konrad said, while Harry found and picked up Draco’s wand, handing it to him.  </p><p>“Hide this.” He said handing it over to Draco.  Draco nodded and transfigured a small pocket in his uniform robe he could slip his wand into, like a pencil pocket.</p><p>“I’m ready.”</p><p>“Good.  Pretend a hippogriff attacked you again and you should do fine.” Harry pointed his wand at Draco.  “Incarcerous.”</p><p>Chains wrapped around  Draco’s body and bound his arms to his sides, but left him able to walk.  Harry took hold of the chains from behind.  </p><hr/><p>Konrad ducked back behind Harry’s scutum charm, which absorbed a bombardment charm strong enough to shatter granite.  Snape was backing them down the stairs toward the fighting below, and Harry was providing a shield while he hauled Draco down the stairs.  For now, it was just enough to provide anyone listening with the impression of combat, but they’d have to fight in earnest soon.  </p><p>He could hear the fighting just below him, somewhat decreased in tempo from before when both sides were concentrated, and it seemed that the sounds of their approach caused both sides to pause, probably trying to reassess their situation.  Konrad took the opportunity.  </p><p>“<em>Dumbledore ist tot! Snape ist ein Verräter!  Wir haben den Maulwurf gefangen! Wir müssen ihn extrahieren</em>!” He yelled behind him, and inched his wand around the shield while Harry kept time like a metronome with his own.  He looked at Snape and nodded.  Snape nodded back.   </p><p>“Bombarda maxima!  Sectumsempra!”</p><p>Snape didn’t shield, instead he casually sidestepped the spell, which hit the wall behind him.  With a deafening crash the mortar holding the sandstone blocks in place disintegrated the stones cracked and tumbled out of place, collapsing several square meters of the castle wall and exposing the inside to the night air.   Professor Snape did shield against the second spell, and replied back with one of his own, cast wordlessly but only so Severaus could reply with a verbal rebuke.</p><p>“You dare use my own spells against me, Albrecht!?” Konrad's mind rocked at that revelation.  The Half-Blood Prince was Severus?  Konrad suddenly felt less confident.</p><p>Konrad recognized the wand movement Snape used, it was the same spell, and didn’t risk Harry’s spell collapsing, he used his own shield charm, intercepting the spell just in front of Harry’s Scutum charm.  </p><p>“<em>Anika, Leichentuch</em>!” Marius yelled behind them, and a second later a disk the size of a tea saucer flew up the staircase and bounced off several walls before it disintegrated into a cloud of formless darkness just in front of Snape that filled the space between him and the Konrad.   </p><p>It bought them the time they needed to leg it down the stairs dragging Draco with them until they could get to the relative safety of Marius, Anika, and two other members of the Zauberer Volksarmee taking cover in the seventh floor doorway.  </p><p>“You like that grenade?” Marius smiled grimly.  “Peruvian instant darkness powder and a confundus charm.”</p><p>“I know I do!” Harry replied.  “What’s the situation?”</p><p>Konrad chanced a glance out of the door frame.  The passageway leading from the tower to the Room of Requirement was a complete and utter disaster zone.  Spells had scorched, frozen, glassed, and cratered the walls, imploding a section of wall big enough to drive a lori through.  There were several bodies scattered about in various states of injury or bodily destruction and not all of them were hostile.  One was wearing the uniform of the ZVA, and the other Konrad recognized as Dedalus Diggle.  One of the Order members.</p><p>Spells flew at his face, but were intercepted by a magical barrier several meters out from the door.  Konrad ducked inside and saw the rune plates Marus had driven through the grout of the door frame.  There were only two of them, they’d burn out if they were subjected to heavy bombardment, but the Deatheaters outside didn’t know that.  </p><p>“Five Deatheaters outside, it seems you have one coming up behind.  You need to get this one out for debrief, yes?” Marius asked.   “That means the Hogsmeade Bridge.  They’re blocking the direct exit.” He motioned outside with his head.  “We have to take the long way.  <em>Anika, bereite den Rückzug vor</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Jawohl, Strauss, Gadau, bedecke uns. Auf drei. Eins zwei drei</em>.”</p><p>“Ventus!” Snape shouted behind them, undoubtedly dispersing the blinding-agent while the two soldiers thrust their wands through the temporary ward at the door.  It didn’t block physical objects.</p><p>“Fulmina!” One of them, a tall lanky fellow with black hair, Strauss, shouted.  Gadau was a slight young woman a few years Konrad’s senior, and she threw one of her disorientation grenades, in addition to her own lightning spell, but about a second behind her comrade.</p><p>Lightning flashed through the corridor beyond, letting loose cracks of thunder in their wake that shook the already-damaged fortress and caused even more chunks of stone to tumble from the walls.  The first in advance of the grenade, the second disappeared into the impenetrable darkness created by the same.  It was impossible to tell what if anything either of them hit.  </p><p>Marius and Konrad pointed their wand up the stairs and cast their own spells simultaneously.  “Incendia Maxima!”  Twin rivers of flame hot enough to burn mortar shot from their wands with an almost-living roar toward Professor Snape.  Over the din, Konrad could hear the word ‘<em>Arx</em>’ being shouted in Snape’s voice but couldn’t make out the rest.  </p><p>They broke out.  Harry pulled Draco along with him, pointing his wand down the darkness shrouded hallway he hurled his own spell blindly at the fascists. “Confringo!”</p><p>The blasting curse hit something, Konrad couldn’t tell who except that the resulting screams were male. Strauss and Gadau were up front, making sure the path was clear while Konrad and Marius took up the rear, trotting backwards, making sure they never took their eyes off the junction that, any minute now, would become a very dangerous place to be in line of sight from.</p><p>Sure enough, by the time they were thirty meters down the hall, Snape stepped out from the doorway and extended his wand toward the other hallway.  “Finite Incantatem!  Ventus!” Two spells in quick succession dispelled the Confundus charm and dispersed the darkness powder.</p><p>“Auntie Bella!  Save me!” Draco screamed.</p><p>“Don’t oversell it!” Harry chastised him out of the corner of his mouth as they legged it.  Thirty five meters, forty.  They only had twenty meters until they could get out of sight around a corner when Bellatrix LeStrange rounded the corner with Rookwood right behind.  Two others Konrad didn’t recognize were carrying a fifth who hung limply as dead weight between them, covered in blood.  </p><p>“Draco!” Bellatrix’s cry was almost mad, for all her other faults she cared for her nephew, and the only thing stopping her from hurling killing curses down the hallway had to be the risk of hitting him.  Instead, she sprinted up the hallway toward them chain-casting stunners and disarms, petrification spells, aiming to capture rather than kill.  Rookwood took his cues from her, rather than face her wrath, as did Snape.  Between the three of them, it was all Marius and Konrad could do to protect themselves and the people behind them.  Harry’s own spells, and Anika’s answered back, whizzing between him and Marius at every opportunity, and they absolutely were dangerous spells: blasting hexes, bombardment charms, <em>Sectumsempra</em>, but none of them struck home against the older and more experienced wizards, it just slowed them down.  </p><p>Explosions, thunder, the roar of fire and the cries of battle started to reach Konrad’s ears from around the corner.  He didn’t know exactly where they were coming from, whether that hallway or the other side, and he didn’t dare look or ask what Soldaten Gadau and Strauss could see as he heard their footfalls begin to echo as they entered the corner tower.  Their spells joined Harry’s in being sent back toward the Deatheaters in pursuit; but Snape and Rookwood were too fast with their wands and shield charms to be anything but slowed further.</p><p>The second Konrad heard Draco’s yelling and shrieking attenuate and echo, he reached out with his wand and interposed a suit of armor suspended from the wall between himself and Bellatrix, which intercepted the killing curse she’d hurled at him at the same exact moment.  Then his back hit door frame, and he hurles the now-unraveling suit of armor at her at the speed of a major league fastball, blasting a cloud of metal shrapnel that neither he nor Marius stuck around to observe.  </p><p>Strauss and Gadau yanked them both inside, and Marius slapped several rune-studded plates into the wall mortar at the corner.  The wall grew and extended, blocking the passageway they came from.  Another one protected it with a scintillating magical barrier.  From there, they rushed down seven flights of stairs before exiting out into a courtyard they had to cross.  They’d almost made it to the clock tower when their enemies emerged from the bottom floor staircase of the astronomy tower, but they managed to break line of sight before Bellatrix could engage.  From there, it was a straight shot through the gates and across the barbican courtyard to Hogsmeade bridge.  But that was the problem, it was a straight shot for three hundred meters.  Snape might not actually try to kill anyone, but LeStrange and Rookwood certainly would.  </p><p>“<em>Gadau, Strauss, bring den Überläufer in Sicherheit, wir halten die Bastarde zurück</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Jawohl, KomBrig!</em>” Soldaten Gadau replied, and took charge of Draco.  She didn’t need to drag him, he was fully assisting his own escape as long as he wasn’t in line of sight of his aunt.  Konrad, Harry, Marius, and Anika though, held their ground in the barbican, taking up two defensive positions in the galleries on either side of the curtain wall.  Harry and Anika on the left, Konrad and Marius on the right.  They had seconds to spare, the Deatheaters and Snape emerged from the passage and into the courtyard.  </p><p>“Draco!?” She called out, questing after he kin, and Konrad could hear the loud crack of apparition.  So could she, because she cried out in anguish and rage.  “WHERE DID YOU TAKE MY NEPHEW!?”</p><p>“Somewhere you’ll never find him!” Konrad mocked her to draw her attention from Harry, then called up the hatred that surged in his own soul for the bitch who murdered Harry’s godfather “Sectumsempra!” </p><p>Cackling, she dodged the spell without even moving her feet, sliding to the side with a knee bent so the spell’s faint luminosity sailed past her shoulder, and fired off her own killing curse, which Konrad and Marius both avoided by ducking back behind the wall.  Harry and Anika hurled blasting curses from the other side that were intercepted by Rookwood and Snape’s shield charms with thunderous blasts of air pressure and heat that echoed off the walls and left Konrad’s ears ringing.</p><p>“He trusted you! You’d left his service forever!  He said so himself!” Harry screamed, laying it on thick.  Or maybe not, maybe he was just venting years of pent up anger.</p><p>“I never left My Lord’s Service, Potter!” was Snape’s retort.  </p><p>That left Konrad and Marius to deal with an enraged Bellatrix LeStrange.  Together, they forced her back.  Marius spat words in Hebrew and conjured a whirlwind of rock and sand gouged up from the cobbles of the courtyard and set the air aflame.  And yet she did not die, and crouched low under a glittering dome of her own creation so bright that it’s outline cast the howling Exodus-esque construct into translucent relief.</p><p>Marius’ sustained assault gave Konrad an opportunity he otherwise wouldn’t have had.  He reached down to his trouser pocket and pulled out the switchblade he kept inside, and ran the blade across the flesh of his right arm so that blood welled up and poured down his outstretched fingers.  He thrust his wand toward the skies, and his blood evaporated from his skin and clothes in puffs of cold steam.  “Þ<em>unras!  Smītt nos fijandiz midi izwiris hwehwlas</em>!”, chanted seven times.</p><p>Above them the starry sky was shrouded in clouds that began to thicken, blotting out the moon and stars alike as they began to thicken and rotate around a point directly above them.  Bellatrix, however, had not been idle.  Her silhouette stood up inside her shield, which flickered and collapsed, but rather than be consumed she conjured a beam of darkness that pierced the center of the column and expanded, dispersing it into naught but ash and sand.</p><p>“Reducto!” She lashed out with a spell that utterly annihilated the section of wall Konrad was taking cover behind, rendering it to dust particles the size of grains of sand.  It didn’t even make a sound, the sandstone simply became sand.  Marius emerged from behind cover, trying to hurl lightning at her, but she didn’t bother to respond, instead she redirected her wand from Konrad to Marius with one swift motion, and Konrad knew what she was casting without needing to even consider the motion of her elbow and wrist, but merciful God, Marius got his spell off faster and both of their spells went wide as they panic-dodged the other.  </p><p>With an ear-splitting crackle and a roll of thunder Marius’ lightning bolt missed Bellatrix and some of its secondary sparks reached out and touched Rookwood, who jerked upright spasmodically, his hair stood on end, and he collapsed to his knees.  Snape was put onto a desperate defense while both Harry and Anika did their level best to kill Rookwood while he was vulnerable.  </p><p>Konrad and Marius  used the brief moment Bellatrix needed to avoid electrocution to stagger their own attacks and reach a pace with their curses that gave her no room for counter-attacks.  While Rookwood regained his senses quickly and was able to take some of the pressure off, together, the four younger wizards backed their foes toward the Hogsmeade bridge.  Great gouts of flame, blasts of near-absolute frigidity; the onslaught brought by wizards would have laid waste to a small army but instead washed harmlessly over shield charms and bulwarks formed from the very ground. They stepped over the side-effects of their own spells; sheets of sublimating oxygen and sandstone glass crunched under their feet, and the air reeked of smoke and ozone.  </p><p>The clouds above began to spin, and darken ominously, thunder rolled forth from flashes in the sky. But their success wasn’t to last. </p><p>While Snape held Harry at bay, and Bellatrix was focused purely on defense, the former Unspeakable unleashed the full power of his own mastery of Arithmancy and spellcraft.  He spat words that sounded like the Black Speech of Mordor to Konrad’s ears.</p><p>The Scutum charm didn’t even collapse, it simply stopped existing.  Harry, Anika, and Marius attempted to bring up their own shield charms, but they flickered and died on their wands.  Only Konrad reacted fast enough with his own crafted spell, channeling raw survival instinct down his arm and into his wand.  </p><p>“Contra Magia Tenebris!”</p><p>It was just in time for the four of them to huddle behind the orange and blue quarter-dome while Rookwood and Bellatrix’s might was unleashed upon them, but was annulled by Konrad’s spellcraft.  </p><p>Then lightning rained from the heavens.  Ritual magic was powerful, but slow, and the spell Konrad used before, cast in the language of Arminius, was finally mature.  The clouds above them, beneath the boundary of the castle’s wards, might as well have become a tesla coil, spitting arcs of electricity toward anything Konrad considered an enemy, which meant Rookwood and Bellatrix might as well have faced the wrath of Thor.  They were still able to use shield spells, which shattered as fast as they could be erected, while Snape kept up his attempts at bringing down Konrad’s barrier.</p><p>“Arx Refugium!” Rookwood finally resorted to the shield of refuge, which could defend against truly massive magical forces at the expense of being unable to cast out of it, protecting himself as well as Snape and LeStrange.  The dome of his spell acted like a lightning rod, the brightness made Konrad shield his eyes and thunder rippled through the air and caused the ground to quake.  With a final crescendo; a hammer blow of electrons, Konrad’s spell ended.  And for a moment, battle ceased. </p><p>Konrad blinked his eyes, letting them readjust to the darkness, and his defensive barrier finally fell as it’s structure naturally decayed.  Harry adjusted fastest, or at least didn’t care if he had a specific target, and he cast one of Dumbledore’s spells.</p><p>“Spatiumaestus!”</p><p>Konrad still couldn’t make out what happened, only that reality seemed to thrum around him and the ground shook beneath his feet.  Then there was a crack that sounded like apparition.  When his eyes did adjust, Professor Snape wasn’t there anymore, and Rookwood appeared to be holding back a tidal wave that only existed in his mind through sheer force of will, except, it did exist.  Konrad could see behind him, but it was distorted, as if the lights from the stars and Hogsmeade beyond were passing through red-tinted privacy glass.  </p><p>Bellatrix tried to hurl a killing curse though it, but as it passed through the distortion it didn’t go where she aimed it, and instead it deflected toward the ground and struck harmlessly several meters from Konrad’s feet.  </p><p>“Re affirmetur!” Rookwood finally spat and waving his wand, cancelled the spell and reasserted the status quo of the fabric of existence.   Light shifted blue, and then back to its natural hue, and Bellatrix LeStrange took the opportunity to attempt to kill again; she drew her elbow back and then thrust forward toward Marius; but he was in the middle of a blasting curse, and didn’t notice.</p><p>“Custodio Utcumque!” Konrad screamed in raw desperate anguish, he’d throw himself in front of the spell if he could but he wasn’t close enough, the motion of his wand was so simple it was elegant, he just had to point his wand at the one he would protect, Marius. </p><p>“Avada Kedavera!” </p><p>Konrad felt an indescribable agony in his very being, like something inside him was being ripped and torn, and the spell came not from his wand but from his body.  It was like his Patronus, but more, instead of a blue-white badger it was an entity of a radiance so pure and so bright it should have been blinding but instead illuminated nothing.  It leapt into action faster than human comprehension and intercepted the green orb of her killing curse in mid-air, destroying itself in the process.</p><p>Somewhere in that, Konrad collapsed to his knee, panting, but kept his wand pointed at Bellatrix.  He could feel his hatred for her boiling up in his soul; and she simply stared slack jaws at what had just happened.  “<em>Noch nie! Nie wieder wirst du die Menschen töten, die wir lieben! Geh von hier weg, du Schwein des Teufels! Oder Gott hilf mir, du wirst um die Hölle betteln, bevor du dort ankommst!</em>” Konrad screamed at the top of his lungs.  It wasn’t a dignified thing with a booming voice but a hard guttural yell.  </p><p>She turned around and legged it; Rookwood close on her heels in a pel-mel sprint toward the far side of the bridge, casting shield charms to ward off the spells hurled behind them in pursuit.  </p><p>“Hold on Harry, I’ve got em!” Hagrid’s voice bellowed some distance away.</p><p>“Hagrid no!” Harry yelled, but it was too late.  Hagrid engaged, and he was too big, there was nothing any of them could do.  If they missed with anything they’d hit him.  All Konrad could do was watch as the inhumanly large man wielded an umbrella like a wand - because it was his wand - and attempted to stun Rookwood.  He missed entirely, and Rookwood, even in flight, counter-attacked.  </p><p>Konrad didn’t see the spell, but Hagrid fell with an audible thump to the floor of the stone bridge.</p><p>Harry cried out in unfathomable pain and anguish.  “HAGRID!”</p><p>Rookwood’s mistake was in trying to flee with his back turned to an enraged Harry Potter.  Harry leveled his wand at Rookwood’s back.  A blue bolt lept from Harry’s wand and struck Rookwood in the lower spine.  His body stiffened and turned a strange blue-white, snowflakes formed on his exposed skin; then Rookwood fell to the ground carried by his forward momentum and shattered like so much glass.  </p><p>Bellatrix kept sprinting while being pursued, by the time Harry, Konrad, Marius, and Anika made it to where the hulking brown form of Hagrid fell, she’d made it through the wards and apparated away.  </p><p>Harry got there first, and the others were still running to catch up. He knelt down by Hagrid and checked for a pulse.  Evidently feeling nothing, he swore “He’s a half-giant, maybe it’s in a different place?”</p><p>Konrad got there in the next heartbeat.  Hagrid really was gigantic, his hands were big enough to have crushed Harry’s head like an eggshell.  Yet, there he was, staring up at nothing with glassy eyes; there was no breathing, his facial expression wasn’t even contorted with pain. Konrad tried, for Harry’s benefit if nothing else.  “Lumos” he said, using his wand like a pen-light to see if Hagrid’s eyes responded to light.  Nothing.  “Harry… He’s gone.” Konrad said, kneeling down with Harry wrapping himself around his adopted little brother.  </p><p><em>“Anika, geh zurück zum Schloss, Hilfst du ihnen wie du könnst.</em>”  Anika saluted and turned back toward the castle at a dead sprint, leaving Harry and her two superior officers with Hagrid’s corpse.  </p><p>“He can’t be.. I’ve seen him shrug off worse.” Harry replied, trying to choke back tears.  Konrad knew he didn’t actually believe that, he was just trying to find refuge in denial.  </p><p>“It was the killing curse.” Konrad replied.  “No giant-skin can block that.”</p><p>Marius knelt down, and closed Hagrid’s eyes so it would look like he was sleeping.  Then he began reciting a prayer, in English. </p><p>“God, full of mercy, who dwells above, take this man up and provide comfort to the soul of Hagrid, that eternity be his heritage and that he may rest in peace forever.  Amen.”</p><p>“Amen.” Konrad and Harry said in unison, almost reflexively.  </p><p>“Come on Waffenbrüder, he’s beyond all care and worry, but others need us.” Konrad said, pulling Harry up as he stood.  </p><p>“Right.” Harry replied, drying his eyes “I don’t want to bury anyone else.  Let’s go.”</p><p>It was almost abrupt how, in that very moment, the distant and muffled rumbles ceased.  A moment later, a luminous otter scampered in front of Harry and spoke in Hermione’s voice.  </p><p>“We are to meet in Professor McGonagall’s office immediately.” It said, then vanished.  </p><p>“Come on Harry.” Marius said.  “From what Konrad tells me about her, we don’t want to keep her waiting.” He sounded sad and Konrad couldn't help but reach down and take Marius’ hand in his own, even while his other arm was draped over Harry’s shoulder.  </p><p>“No.  No we don’t.” Harry agreed, though he seemed a bit out of it.  “At least we know Hermione is safe, and Ron too.  Let’s go.” He paused.  “Konrad you have the shakes. Are you okay?”</p><p>With the adrenaline high crashing down to Earth, Konrad did feel a strange kind of emptiness, like a food craving but he wasn’t hungry. “Oh.  Haven’t had a cigarette since before we were summoned to the office.”</p><p>“And now you’re, what is the English word?  Jones-ing?” Marius asked.  “Lucky for you, I am an enabler.”</p><p>Marius wasn’t what anyone would call a heavy smoker but like pretty much everyone from the eastern bloc, he did smoke, and had a pack of cuban Populars in his hand.  He pulled one out, lit it and took a drag before crossing over his body with that hand to put it to Konrad’s lips as they walked.  </p><p>It was incredibly strong and almost more than he could handle, but the hit of nicotine did him a certain kind of good that wasn’t in reality very good at all.  </p><p>“You two are ridiculous sometimes…” Harry scoffed, but from the look on his face he was just trying to fill the silence and not think about the elephant in the room.  </p><p>On the way back across the long span of the bridge and most of the courtyard, Marius and Konrad shared that single cigarette between them, and it was enough to tide Konrad’s addiction over.  Near the doors though, they passed by a grey lump that might have been a stone if not for the blood surrounding it and seeping into the pavers of the courtyard.  Dumbledore’s body.  Harry stopped and approached it, and Konrad stopped Marius from joining him by the simple expedient of not letting go of his hand.</p><p>“<em>Lass ihn tun, was er tun muss</em>.”</p><p>Harry wasn’t there long.  He knelt down by Professor Dumbledore’s body for a moment, and then reached out with his fingers to close his mentor’s eyes.  Then stood up to haltingly wipe the tears from his face and blow his nose on a handkerchief.  </p><p>McGonagall’s office was in the East Wing, so they crossed a foot bridge over a deep chasm rather than re-enter the battle-scarred halls of the West Wing of the castle, and then trudged up the spiral staircase to the fourth floor, and entered Professor McGonagall’s office.  Remus and Tonks were already there, as were Ron and Hermione.  No one was sitting down, except for Minerva.  Which made the tearful collision between Harry, Ron, and Hermione less of a multi-step process.  </p><p>“Who’s this?  I don’t think we’ve been introduced.” Professor McGonagall asked pointedly but not suspiciously, ignoring the three youngest in the room being overjoyed none of the others were dead or injured.  “Presumably your fiance, Mr. Albrecht?”</p><p>“Ja.” Marius replied, letting go of Konrad’s hand and taking a respectful bow.  “Marius Levine, <em>KomBrig, Zauberer Volksarmee</em>.”</p><p>“Well before we figure out what exactly just happened, thank you for your assistance.” Minerva offered, and it wasn’t prim, but solemn.</p><p>“It was our duty, ma’am.” Marius clearly didn’t feel any need for further elaboration.  “We had an agreement with Professor Dumbledore to provide assistance upon request.”</p><p>“Had?” Remus asked.</p><p>“Professor Dumbledore is dead.” Harry blurted out, unable to contain himself and disentangling himself from both partners, except for their hands. </p><p>"No!" Lupin looked wildly from Konrad to Harry, as though hoping the former might contradict him, but when Konrad did not, Lupin collapsed into a chair in front of Minerva’s desk, his hands over his face.  Konrad had never seen him like that before, and it felt wrong to intrude upon it.</p><p>"How did he die?" whispered Tonks. "How did it happen?"</p><p>"Snape killed him," said Harry, to the shock of Tonks and Minerva, but not Ron or Hermione. </p><p>“I’m going to <em>fucking kill him</em>…” Remus growled through his hands.</p><p>“No!  I said kill, not murder.” Harry said.  “It was planned, and at Dumbledore’s request.”</p><p>“Explain.” Professor McGonagall demanded, and Harry took a step back, Konrad took over.  </p><p>“Albus was already dying. He…” Konrad looked for how to put it “had been hiding a progressive curse, put in place by Voldemort last summer.” The Horcruxes were strictly need-to-know.  At that point, he laid out Snape’s unbreakable vow, turning and extracting Draco, the chase through the west wing.</p><p>“And you got him out?” Remus asked tiredly, regarding Draco.</p><p>“Yes but…” Harry trailed off.  “Hagrid showed up right at the end.  Blocked Bellatrix and Rookwood’s escape path.  Rookwood killed him.” Then Harry’s voice got hard “and I killed Rookwood.” </p><p>The reaction was a mix of… Konrad didn’t know.  Grief and Pride from Remus, shock from Minerva.  Hermione and Ron though, it was like they’d been punched in the gut.  Hagrid hadn’t just been their teacher, but their friend.  From the day they’d arrived at Hogwarts he’d looked out for then, gotten them into and then out of trouble.  Yet, they managed to keep their composure.  It would probably be different when they saw his body.</p><p>“What happened on your end?” Harry asked.  “The Deatheaters broke off, to peel defenders off the tower, right?”</p><p>“Right.” Ron said, speaking in a kind of monotone. “Draco brought a lot of people with him.  We managed to slow them down long enough for Marius to get into position and stop them in their tracks.  But that’s where Dedalus snuffed it.  A bunch of them broke off and went the other direction, trying to get into the student quarters, but the Central Committee and professors stopped them at the staircases.” He nodded in Professor McGonagall’s direction “Us and the rest of the Order closed in behind them, and from there, well.. You haven’t seen the destruction yet, but it’s impressive.”</p><p>“We did lose people though.” Hermione added.  “Hestia Jones didn’t make it.  Neither did Sturgis Podmore and Dedalus Diggle you already know about; Colin lost an eye, Neville broke an arm.  A few of the germans are hurt but not dead.” </p><p>“Enemy casualties?” Konrad asked, and Ron smirked.  </p><p>“Several, I don’t know all their names.”</p><p>“Thorfinn Rowle, Jonathan Selwyn, Thadeus Gibbon.  Numerous wounded, but the remainder had a good combat-evacuation operation so they managed to escape.” Minerva furnished the necessary information, her voice dripped with a combination of contempt and regret.  “I taught every single one of them, and I never forget my pupils.” More than that, she appeared to experience something distasteful before speaking again.  “That will be all, I have another appointment.  Hermione, Ron, Remus, Nymphadora.  If you would be so kind as to assist with the cleanup operation? I have business to discuss with this lot, and my office is going to become a touch crowded.”</p><p>“Come along kids, the castle isn’t going to put itself back together.” Tonks strode out of the room and Remus got up to follow, clearly expecting Ron and Hermione to follow like ducklings.  When they didn’t they both paused and Tonks tapped her foot at the door.</p><p>“We’ll talk after, Harry.” Hermione said, giving Harry another hug and a kiss on the cheek.  “We’ll break down and cry together, I won’t say it will be fun, but it isn’t the worst thing in the world.”</p><p>“She’s right love, just go along with it.  We’ll be in the Hospital Wing.” Ron said, replacing Hermione in the hugging cue before they both hustled out of the room, with Tonks closing the door behind them.  </p><p>“Well have a seat!  And a biscuit, all of you.  You’ve certainly earned them!” It was a command from Professor McGonagall, and no one felt inclined to reject her hospitality just then.  And really, the Snickerdoodles were very good.  There were four comfortable chairs but Konrad took a seat with Marius on his lap, and Harry got the second, which left two spare for whoever else was coming in.  </p><p>Professor McGonagall made an odd movement as though steeling herself, then gazed at Harry, her face taut and lined. "Harry," she said, "I would like to know what you, Konrad, and Professor Dumbledore were doing this evening when you left the school."</p><p>"I can't tell you that, Professor." Harry replied, with no small amount of regret in his voice.  “I want to.  But can’t.”</p><p>"Harry, it might be important..." Minerva replied, not grasping it was a security issue, evidently.</p><p>"It is," said Harry, "very, which is why I can’t tell you."</p><p>Professor McGonagall glared at him. "Potter" - oh shit she switched back to Harry’s surname - "in the light of Professor Dumbledore's death, I think you must see that the situation has changed somewhat -"</p><p>"I don't think so," said Harry, shrugging. "It’s a secret Professor.  I trust you not to expand the circle voluntarily, but Voldemort is probably the most powerful legilimens the world has ever seen, and what we were doing is directly related to killing him.  There are exactly six people who know, and three are in this room." </p><p>“I see.” She got it.  “You’ll ask for help if you need it?”</p><p>“Of course Professor, I’m not going to fly off the handle and try to do everything myself, I just don’t want to risk the goal getting out before it’s necessary.  One thing you should know, however.  Madam Rosmerta was under the Imperius.  Hence the necklace and poisoned meade.”</p><p>Before Minerva could go on, there was a knock at the door and Professors Sprout, Flitwick, and Slughorn traipsed into the room.  Well, it wasn’t correct to say that Flitwick was traipsing, hobbling on crutches more like.  He took the remaining chair, levitating himself into it.   Professor Slughorn thudded into the second.</p><p>“Thank you all for coming.  Before we go and inform the Ministry what’s happened, we need to discuss what happens to the school.” Minerva said.  “Personally, I am not convinced that the school should reopen next year. The death of the headmaster at the hands of one of our colleagues is a terrible stain upon Hogwarts's history. It is horrible.”</p><p>"I am sure Dumbledore would have wanted the school to remain open," said Professor Sprout. "I feel that if a single pupil wants to come, then the school ought to remain open for that pupil."</p><p>"But will we have a single pupil after this?" said Slughorn, now dabbing his sweating brow with a silken handkerchief. "Parents will want to keep their children at home and I can't say I blame them. Personally, I don't think we're in more danger at Hogwarts than we are anywhere else, but you can't expect mothers to think like that. They'll want to keep their families together, it's only natural."</p><p>"I agree," said Professor McGonagall. "And in any case, it is not true to say that Dumbledore never envisaged a situation in which Hogwarts might close. When the Chamber of Secrets reopened he considered the closure of the school - and I must say that Professor Dumbledore's murder is more disturbing to me than the idea of Slytherin's monster living undetected in the bowels of the castle..."</p><p>"We must consult the governors," said Professor Flitwick in his squeaky little voice. "We must follow the established procedures. A decision should not be made hastily."</p><p>Konrad felt like there was a record playing that should maybe have advanced tracks, but was skipping back up the track listing with a loud scratch.  He looked at Harry, who nodded, and Marius squeezed his hand. There were a number of things he could say, such as asking them if they were all insane, but he decided that would be counter-productive. </p><p>“Fuck the Board of Governors and the Ministry. Voldemort is going to <em>take</em> the Ministry, and resistance to his regime is going to need a fortified base of operations from which to coordinate a Dual-Power rebellion against him.” Konrad said, abruptly.</p><p>“And there needs to be a place of safety muggleborn wizards can get to.  Otherwise Deatheaters will hunt them like deer.” Marius added. </p><p>“Might I add,” said Harry “that if you don’t think that no matter what the Board of Governors decides, Voldemort isn’t going to make attendance compulsory, and then turn Hogwarts into a factory for making more Deatheaters, I have a real estate opportunity on <em> Bikini Atoll </em> I’d like to talk to you about.”</p><p>For a moment, Minerva looked like she’d just been poleaxed, then she shook her head slightly and looked down at her desk.   “I must seem very foolish, don’t I?”</p><p>“No.  Just human.” Harry said, not unkindly. “It’s perfectly natural to cling to normalcy in the face of,” he waved his hand to indicate everything “this.” Harry continued without pausing.  “But we can’t hide our heads in the sand or we die, or end up losing our country.” </p><p>Konrad was thankful that he didn’t mention the elephant in the room, even if everyone understood the implication.  He and Marius had lost theirs. By the time they’d known they needed to take up arms the landslide had started, and it was too late for the pebbles to vote.  Here, they had a chance to avoid that fate, if they acted decisively, and collectively.  They had Minerva, obviously, but she could be out-voted, and Konrad didn’t  want to seize the school from the staff.  He didn’t know if they could. He squeezed Marius’ chest just a little bit tighter, both of them holding their breath.</p><p>Professor Slughorn replied back to that line of argument “But the Ministry is an ancient institution with deep roots, it isn’t just going to collapse, and even if You Know Who managed to kill Minister Scrimgeour he couldn’t just replace him at will and make the rest of the Ministry fall in line!”</p><p>“Professor, when we met, you were in hiding.” Harry said flatly “You were forced to hide from your own Ministry contacts to avoid abduction.  It’s only gotten worse since then.” Harry turned his attention toward Konrad while Horace let out a loud ‘<em>harumph</em>’.  “Konrad, how will they take the Ministry, and when?”</p><p>Konrad shrugged “Hard to say. Their goal is likely over the summer, through a decapitation stroke and silent coup.  They’ve been utilizing blackmail, abduction, murder, and the Imperius Curse to get their people into key positions.  We’ve managed to protect some people, but not enough.  Maybe enough to delay them to autumn, maybe not.  It depends on how many they’ve quietly put under the Imperius Curse and whom.”</p><p>“And you think that the entire bureaucracy - that sprawling edifice - will seamlessly transition to working under His rule?” Horace countered.</p><p>Harry just laughed.  “With Deatheaters in the DMLE, they’ll go along out of fear, Professor Slughorn.  Most people can’t even bring themselves to say Voldemort’s name.”</p><p>“Then the Deatheaters start climbing the genocide ladder against muggleborns, and then muggles.” Marius added, his voice was casual, but his body was tensed like a spring.  Konrad’s dossier on Horace was very thorough, and Marius wouldn’t shy away from using every bit of it.</p><p>“The genocide what?” Professor Slughorn went pale.  He knew the concept of genocide, that was a start as far as Konrad was concerned. </p><p>Marius leaned forward toward Horace, somewhat ominously, his voice was completely cold. “The baseline for your society is already at stage four of ten, Konrad gets called Mudblood; and those like him must work much harder to achieve high status, don’t they?”</p><p>Konrad knew what he was looking for, and could see the shame of his own prejudice pass like a shadow over Professor Slughorn.  “Yes.” Horace said.</p><p>“Voldemort already has the planning covered, he’ll hit the ground running at stage six with propaganda.  He’ll make it policy of the state to persecute them, your <em> best students </em> ,” it was a thinly veiled reference to Hermione, Konrad, and Lily Potter nee Evans, and Horace understood because his face went pale “then the <em> Final Solution </em>.” Horace was a teacher in the 1940s, he remembered even if students weren’t taught, and he flinched. “Is that something you’re willing to risk, Horace?</p><p>“No.” He croaked.  “No it’s not.”</p><p>“Good.” Marius leaned back into Konrad’s chest, shaking imperceptibly to everyone else, but Konrad felt it and kissed Marius’ shoulder.</p><p>Through that entire exchange, Professor Flitwick observed, saying nothing, just absorbing everything.  The look on his face was similar to the one Hermione got when she was furiously cogitating, analyzing. Konrad watched him visibly turn everything over in his head, see what the trend line was, and then abruptly open his mouth to speak “You mentioned something called a Dual-Power rebellion.  I don’t know the term, but I am inferring that you need a parallel legitimate structure, something people can rally around that meets their basic needs, can protect them, and organize them to resist and strike back?”</p><p>“Dual-Power, Ja.  Barring a second unspeakably lucky <em>Deus ex Machina</em> like what ended the last war.” Konrad said with evident dismissal of that last part. “Even if we had one of those, there would just be another Dark Lord rising eventually.  We’ve been laying the groundwork for it these past six months.”</p><p>“And you need Hogwarts to make it work.  I understand.” Professor Flitwick nodded and looked at Minerva “You have my vote.”</p><p>Professor Sprout symbolically rolled up her sleeves “Alright boys, if we’re going to do this we’re going to do it right.  Logistics.  We need to be able to feed everyone who shows up here, and more besides if you plan to meet everyone’s basic needs without the Ministry.” At that, Marius nodded enthusiastically.  </p><p>“The school purchases stores from the Muggle Liaison Office.” Professor McGonagall replied.  “I know we have a spy or two there, they can probably get the list of suppliers and we can cut out the middle-man.”</p><p>“We thought about that.  You’ll run into currency problems.” Konrad replied. “At your exchange rate, you’ll run about a galleon per person per day.” Professor Flitwick audibly gulped.  None one, not even Harry, had that kind of money.  “ Ja, you see?  If we just melt the coins down into gold bars and somehow convert that into pounds sterling on commodity exchanges, you’re looking at a galleon per person per month.”</p><p>Harry winced.  “That wipes me out in about three months if we’re feeding everyone.  We probably won’t be, but still.  We should probably look into growing our own.”</p><p>“That is a terrible exchange rate, I never realized!” Horace exclaimed.  </p><p>“The Goblins really get their revenge that way…” Marius grinned.  “It’s petty, but I can’t even be mad.  Unfortunately, doing that will also seriously destabilize the galleon.”</p><p>Professor Sprout hadn’t chimed in to that part of the conversation yet, until she did. “Does anyone know how much land it would take, without magic, to feed just the student body?”</p><p>“On a mostly vegetarian diet?” Marius asked “About a fifth of a hectare.” He paused to convert units “In Imperial, about half an acre.”</p><p>“How mostly vegetarian?” She asked.</p><p>“Really limited meat rations.” Marius replied. “But that assumes you have to graze those animals on arable land.  Grazing sheep and goats on scrub, letting chickens roam around freely...you’ll be able to increase that.”</p><p>“I have to ask, KomBrig Levine, how do you know that off the top of your head?” Minerva asked, somewhat dumbfounded.</p><p>“We plan our economy on Ernst Thälmann Island, and we all help grow and raise everything we eat.  Plus, I looked into it after our last liaison meeting.” Marius shrugged, and she nodded in understanding.</p><p>“So that means feeding just our student and staff will take two hundred hectares.” Professor Flitwick noted.  “Do we have that much?”</p><p>“Grassy fields from the air?  Easily, plus plenty of highland scrub for grazing.” Harry said.  “We’ll want to survey it to be sure, but I think we have at least that.  And the lake has plenty of fish in it, I’ve seen that first hand.”</p><p>“We can cheat.” Professor Sprout said after Harry finished.  She looked positively animated. “We can’t cheat Gamp’s Law, but anything short of that.  So long as all the inputs are there, we can speed up plant growth, and there are plenty of spells we can use to reduce the actual toil.  If we can avoid soil exhaustion, we can probably get four growing seasons in one summer, I should think.  That will let us feed four thousand people for a year.  Seed for all that should be far cheaper than the food…”</p><p>“Fertilizer and seed should be cheap.” Marius agreed. “We’re doing everything by the seat of our pants though, none of our agronomists made it out so we’re relying on planting guides.”</p><p>“I can work out how much fertilizer we need.  Yes, that should do nicely.” Professor Sprout said, with a confidence and finality that Konrad found extremely comforting.  “Though that does leave some sixteen thousand people in the lurch.  We can probably expand off the grounds, the valley we’re sitting in isn’t exactly small.”</p><p>“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Minerva cautioned. “We won’t need to feed the entire country, not directly anyway. Nor can we, realistically.  We don’t have a way to distribute it.”</p><p>“No, we don’t.” Harry agreed, then snapped his fingers, inspired.  “But we are British!  Everyone and their mother - especially their mother - has a garden!  We can encourage people to grow their own food and help the people near them who need it, and support those efforts through education and protection.  It will probably only be the committed people at first, but it might spread.”</p><p>“I like this plan.” Konrad said, Marius and the professors nodded. “The muggles probably have planting guides we can use.”</p><p>“They do.” Harry replied confidently.  “My uncle’s shed is full of them, even if he only grows ornamentals.”</p><p>What really struck Konrad was how quickly they’d ploughed through this issue.  The problem was massive, feeding a country even if that country was small, and no one he’d been trying to plan things with had more than an amateur’s understanding of how to grow crops.  But they had Hogwarts to start with, and he had absolute confidence in Professor Sprout’s ability to work through the technical problems.</p><p>“That still leaves us with growing enough right here to feed four thousand people.” Professor Flitwick noted, a bit worriedly.  “That’s going to require labor.  Do we have that?”</p><p>“A lot of my seventh-year students will gladly stay, I should think.  I’ll ask them.” Professor Sprout said.  “The advanced herbology students all have green thumbs.  Neville I am sure will stay too.  He’s my best.  In other words Fillius, I am not worried about that. I have a somewhat more involved question though.”</p><p>“By all means Pomona, put it to the group.” Minerva had this faint little smile on her face, obviously pleased.    </p><p>“What happens after?  Assume they’re right and the Ministry is crushed, what happens after?” Professor Sprout asked the assembly.  “I don’t think returning to a system that has failed so catastrophically will be a realistic option.”</p><p>“Oh no…” Horace groaned.  “I know where this will go.  We have two East Germans here with us.”</p><p>“And me.” Harry added and Slughorn looked like he’d been slapped in the face and personally rejected  “We’ve planned for that, and Professor Slughorn is right.  It’s socialism or barbarism at this point.  Most of the rest of the Order is in broad agreement.  It will be a democracy so the details will need to be worked out after, but that’s the intention.  We were planning on putting Remus forward as a provisional general secretary.”</p><p>Minerva smiled her grandmotherly little smile.  “He’d be a good choice.  But he couldn’t come out of nowhere.  He’ll have to be in a position of trust before that, as a werewolf, in order to be accepted.”</p><p>“Which is why he’ll be in overall command of our military assets.” Harry said.  “He’s already agreed, if grudgingly.”</p><p>“I’ll stay on as Headmaster of the school, and together the heads of house will handle the logistics.  That way he’ll have less to worry about.  Provided you all agree?”</p><p>Professor Flitwick’s nod was kurt and he spoke up.  “I will need to do some reading so I know what I’m getting into, but if the people ready to stand up and resist Deatheaters are of a particular ideology, it’s my duty to assist.  I agree.”</p><p>“Gulags and breadlines…” Horace mumbled and everyone else ignored him.</p><p>“It should come as no shock to you, Fillius, but we have reading material for you.” Marius beamed. </p><p>“I gathered.” Filius replied with the look of someone who knew they were going to have eye-strain later.</p><p>“Students in my house have taken to reading Phoenix Uprising like fish to water.” Professor Sprout said. “I like the ideas I read in it when I borrow a copy.  I have questions, but if it were bad my kids would reject it.”</p><p>That was a yes.  </p><p>“Well that having been decided, we have two more orders of business before the Ministry arrives.  The first is whether we send students home immediately or just wait until the end of term.  Barring those who decide to stay.”</p><p>“What about Professor Dumbledore’s funeral?” Harry asked. “And the rest for that matter.”</p><p>"Well..." said Professor McGonagall, losing a little of her briskness as her voice shook a bit, pointedly reminded of his death. "I - I know that it was Dumbledore's wish to be laid to rest here, at Hogwarts.  Hagrid… Rubeus spent his whole life here, I can’t think of anywhere else he would rather be buried.  I’ll make arrangements with Hestia and Dedalus’ family, whatever they want to do."</p><p>“If the Ministry disagrees they can sod off.” Professor Flitwick agreed rather fiercely.  </p><p>"Absolutely," said Professor Sprout.</p><p>"And in that case," said Harry, "you shouldn't send the students home until the funeral is over.  Besides, we still have exams, and I for one would have been extremely put out if, last year, we hadn’t even had the exams after a year of work."</p><p>There was no dispute in the room about that, none whatsoever.  “Very well, that seems to be the mood of the room.” Professor McGonagall agreed, regaining the full measure of her composure.  “Speaking of which, Konrad,”  she was using his first name, that was a shift and it got Konrad’s  attention.  “I am putting you in to take your NEWTS, as an emergency exception to normal rules, if you’re willing.”</p><p>It took Konrad a second for that to sink in but when it did and he processed it, he was glad of it. He’d borne the frustration of sleeping alone, of being bored to tears in class; for the sake of those qualifications and the good of his friends; but given the chance to be the adult he already was, he’d take it.  “Thank you.”</p><p>“Konrad are you sure?” Harry asked before Professor McGonagall could say anything in follow-up.</p><p>“Harry, what are the odds we’ll be in any kind of position to take those exams?” The look on Harry’s face when that hit him… “Exactly. I’m getting married in a few weeks.  What am I going to do?  Come back as a married veteran of two wars, live with kids, and sit through classes learning spells and magical theory I already know? There’s nothing more for me to learn as a student, and I’m just done…” Konrad’s voice cracked, saying it all out loud. </p><p>Harry nodded, but his eyes were incredibly sad.  “It's okay.  I get it.”</p><p>Konrad hated seeing Harry with sad eyes, and while he was trying to think of what to say, some words of comfort about how he would stick around, Marius snuggled back into him, forcing him sideways a little bit and threw an arm around his shoulder.  Konrad reached up with his left hand and gripped Marius’s hand.</p><p>“Good.” Professor McGonagall said, pre-empting whatever he was going to say, which he didn’t know yet.  “Because provided you don’t unaccountably crash and burn, we’re going to need a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and Head of Department.”</p><p>Now it was Konrad’s turn to be poleaxed to the point where he just forgot to speak in English.  “<em>Aber, Ich habe bereits einen Beruf…</em>”</p><p>Marius chuckled and kissed his cheek.  “Sweetheart, once we’re married one of us has to resign anyway.  There are still some rules.  In fact, Anika is already replacing me as commander at the strategic level, so I can keep that promise I made to you over the summer.”</p><p>"Have I told you I love you yet today?" Konrad asked, but Marius couldn't respond before Horace cleared his throat.</p><p>“Minerva, are you entirely sure a Professor who’s barely older than the students is wise?  To say nothing of the department head.  Don’t you think he should go out, see more of the world?” Horace Slughorn asked, and it wasn’t dismissive either. At least it was genuine, if Konrad knew it was misplaced.</p><p>“Remind me Konrad, what did you spend half your original sixth year and the summer after doing?” Minerva asked.</p><p>“Fighting as a partisan against American and West German fascists in the forests of Brandenburg.”</p><p>“Ah yes, and in the time you’ve been here, how many Deatheaters have you killed in combat, and how many new defensive spells have you invented from whole cloth?” She asked as a follow-up.</p><p>“Uh…” he counted on his fingers “Five, six if you count Umbridge.  Helped kill a few more.  Oh, and that would be three.”</p><p>“One of which blocks the killing curse.” Marius said dryly.  It was magnificent watching the gears in everyone’s heads clunk to a stop.  If he had anything to drink, it would have come up Horace’s nose.  Of the professors, only Minerva seemed shocked but not really surprised; as opposed to both shocked and surprised. “Before anyone expresses disbelief, it was to save my life and Harry saw him do it.”</p><p>Harry nodded in affirmation.  </p><p>“How does that work?” Professor McGonagall asked. “In theoretical terms, I wouldn’t ask you to disseminate the spell just yet.”</p><p>“The spell is surprisingly simple.” Konrad started, realizing it was basically a job interview.  “Structurally, it is similar to the Patronus charm, but instead of being powered by and composed of a happy emotion, it uses your willingness to die for the target to...split off a fraction of your soul to use as a substrate.”</p><p>“Forgive me, but how does that provide a defense?” Professor Flitwick asked.  </p><p>“The killing curse directly targets the soul and severs it from the body. There is some confusion over how it kills the body because Dementors don’t, but the point is that only something of the same substance as a soul can block it.  Or an object.  A mere projection of will won’t do it.”</p><p>“I see.” Professor Flitwick nodded appreciatively. “You said you split off a piece of the soul, isn’t that dangerous?”</p><p>“Very, and it hurts like hell.  If you have to use the spell too often, it <em> will </em> kill you.  But unlike other soul-splitting processes, it is a clean cut, so to speak.  That lets the soul heal through actions that reify it.” Konrad answered, trying to avoid the Horcrux concept and not get into the weeds of what he was going to have to name...Dialectical Mysticism?</p><p>“That made a surprising amount of sense, but how did you learn everything involved?  You couldn’t have come up with that from first principles?  Did you?” Professor Sprout </p><p>“At Professor Dumbledore’s request, I studied Dark Magic, in order to solve another problem I cannot disclose for security reasons.  Good people don’t normally study the subject at all, let alone synthesize across texts.” Nevermind that it drove him to tears.</p><p>To top it all off, Minerva withdrew a set of documents from her desk and handed them to Horace.  “That massive jump in test scores is attributable entirely to less than a year of instruction by Misters Albrecht and Potter, working in secret! If I could hire them both, I would, but I can’t.”</p><p>While Professor Slughorn looked at the graphs, Konrad took a glance over at Harry, who  despite the melancholy seemed somewhat buoyed by that glowing praise from Professor McGonagall. </p><p>“Well, Horace?  Does the idea seem so insane now?” Professor McGonagall asked, somewhat primly. “A bit more than Albus’ attack dog, I should think.”</p><p>“Yes, well…” Horace said before finally signaling his assent. “He certainly knows the subject material…”</p><p>A small alarm chimed on Professor McGonagall’s desk.  “Ah, it seems the Ministry has arrived. Konrad, I’ve had the house elves clear Professor Snape’s apartment and move your belongings.  I am sure the exams are a mere formality.   Welcome to the faculty.  Oh, and because I am Headmistress, we shall be needing a new head of Gryffindor house.  You’re it.”</p><p>“Uh, danke, Minerva.” He’d been wanting to use her first name forever.  Now he got to. “I should let you know, there are times when I have to go and help Harry out with something.  Secret mission.”</p><p>She waved her hand dismissively.  “Exigencies of war.  I am sure we can find someone to cover the odd class.” Minerva smirked and winked, a combination Konrad almost never saw.  “It's almost like we’ll have german combat troops and your husband hanging around, and I am given to understand Marius is no spring chicken!”</p><p>“No, I am not.” Marius confirmed. </p><p>“Should I stay or go, Minerva?  I imagine the Minister is going to be interesting enough without walking into a faculty meeting to find someone he thinks is a student.” Konrad asked.</p><p>“Oh, you can go ahead and stay… I want to see the look on his face.” There was a dangerous tone to her voice that Konrad just loved.  </p><p>“But I should go, I don’t want to be interrogated by your Minister.  That’s your job babe.  We’ll meet you in the Krankenhaus.” Marius said, getting up, but not without leaning back down to give Konrad a tender kiss that made Konrad want to melt.  “Shall, we, Harry?” Marius reached out and Harry took his hand, then Marius hauled him out of the chair.  Konrad stood up and offered Harry a hug.  He didn’t look happy at all, and Konrad understood why.  All kinds of things were probably just starting to hit him.</p><p>Harry all but tackled him, and Harry wasn’t exactly small.  Konrad squeezed.  “Today sucked.” was all Harry could get out just then.</p><p>“I know, and we’ll talk about it, I promise.  Love you Waffenbrüder; just because I won’t be a student, well, I am not going anywhere.  <em>Unsere Wohnung ist Ihre Wohnung</em>.”</p><p>Harry managed a chuckle “I think my German is getting better because I know what you mean.” With a last crushing attempt, Harry let Konrad go and Marius threw his arm around Harry’s shoulder. “<em>Komm mit mir. Wir werden unsere Freunde im Krankenhaus besuchen</em>.”  </p><p>“It’s not that good…” They were out the door fifteen seconds later Konrad was inspired and looked around the office. </p><p>“What are you looking for?” Horace asked, confused.  </p><p>“A hiding place for something.” Konrad found it.  An out of the way place on one of Minerva’s book shelves, right behind a decorative dragon sculpture used as a bookend.  Working as fast as he could he removed the parabolic microphone from his right front extension charmed pocket, unfastened the parabolic dish and slid the now-open omnidirectional microphone into it’s hidden little nook, then flipped the switch to record.</p><p>“Old habits die hard, Konrad.” Minerva winked.</p><p>Konrad barely had time to get into position at parade rest before the door opened again and the limping and yet somehow dignified lionine form of Minister Scrimgeour entered McGonagall’s office, flanked by John Dawlish and a powerfully built man in his prime with flaming red hair and a beard to match.  He had an Auror’s badge just like Dawlish.</p><p>“What happened here, McGonagall?  Where is Professor Dumbledore?” Minister Scrimgeour asked.  </p><p>“Dead, Minister.  The Deatheaters bypassed our wards and used an assault on the school as cover for Professor Snape to assassinate him. Professor Hagrid is also dead, as are several others.  Students were also wounded defending their classmates, none fatally.  On the bright side, we killed a number of Deatheaters including Augustus Rookwood.”</p><p>“Oh how dreadfully upsetting.  When Dawlish came to me with the news of the Dark Mark flying over the school I never dreamed it would be that terrible.” He was, it seemed to Konrad, genuinely grieved.  His voice had gone softer than its usual gravel. “I’ll speak with the board of governors and assure that matters are taken in hand and the school closed, it certainly isn’t safe here anymore.”</p><p>“I think not, Minister.” Minerva said, with a certain amount of steel in her voice.</p><p>He must not have grasped what she meant by that because he continued.  “The Deatheaters are a menace, but I remain committed to safeguarding-” She cut him off mid-sentence.  </p><p>“You misunderstand me, Minister.  We’re not closing.  Students are not being sent home early, and we are most certainly opening the school for next term.  In fact, Hogwarts will remain open through the summer term for all who seek refuge.”</p><p>He scrunched up his face, confused. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“She said what she said, Minister.” Professor Flitwick butted in for her.  “Our projection is that the Ministry will implode, as a result, Hogwarts must become the base of operations for resistance to the incipient Deatheater regime.  We can’t do that, and close our doors.”</p><p>Minister Scrimgeour’s lip quivered with rage but he kept his tone mild.  “And what makes you think that, learned professors?”</p><p>“Dawlish legged it, for starters” Konrad said casually, hoping against hope that the hook he’d set would be swallowed.</p><p>“I was under orders!” Dawlish protested, naturally wanting to defend his own honor.</p><p>“Dawlish!” Minister Scrimgeour barked, glaring at Konrad.  “This room isn’t secure!”</p><p>“Shit.” Dawlish withdrew sheepishly and Konrad didn’t let his utter elation show on his face.  </p><p>“I had expected better. ” Professor Sprout said in her usual kindly almost maternal tones.  Scrimgeour had been one of hers if the class ring on his hand was any indication. </p><p>Minister Scrimgeour flinched as if struck and pointed to Konrad “What is he even doing here?” Evidently, he’d elected to deflect rather than engage in self-reflection. “He’s a student, he has no business in this meeting.”</p><p>“Not as of ten minutes ago.” Minerva informed him politely. “Now, pending early NEWTS, he’s provisional Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and the head of Gryffindor House.”</p><p>“I see.” Minister Scrimgeour glowered at all of them, but his gears were turning, he was trying to figure out what was going on.  His eyebrows raised fractionally.  “And what if he doesn’t pass?  What if I-the Ministry,” he corrected himself “objects to your ascension to Headmistress and forces the school to close?  Have you considered those contingencies?” The threat was obvious.  </p><p>“We have.  We’ll ignore you,” said Konrad “but I don’t think you’re <em> that </em> stupid, and you won’t do it.”</p><p>Minister Scrimgeour’s pause as he tried to figure out a way to reply to that which didn’t admit to stupidity made Konrad laugh inside. “And how, Mr. Albrecht, would my exercising my legal rights as Minister for Magic make me stupid?”</p><p>“What are you going to do, Minister?  Waste the lives of your precious aurors laying siege to the school?  Lives you’re going to need very soon to protect the Ministry itself from Voldemort?” </p><p>“Don’t say that name!” Scrimgeour flinched.</p><p>“You can’t fight someone if you’re too afraid to name them.” Konrad rebuked him for his cowardice.  “Would you publicly oppose the opening of a place of safety for the nation’s children in the middle of a war?  Do you think anyone will believe I failed my exams?  Nein.”</p><p>Professors Flitwick, McGonagall, and Sprout didn’t say anything, they just drifted into positions forming a line next to him.  Even Professor Slughorn joined it after a few seconds of hesitation.</p><p>“Face it Minister,” said Professor Sprout “this school predates the Ministry and so does it’s magic.  You only have power here because we let you.  After last year-”</p><p>Minister Scrimgeour scoffed at that while cutting her off “You’ve let that one,” he pointed at Konrad “poison you with his subversive rhetoric!  Yes, I know who you are <em> Agent Arhondeus </em>. Are you going to dance to the tune of a Communist?” He was speaking directly to his old Head of House.</p><p>“He’d have made a <em> marvelous </em> Hufflepuff, and believes in something.” She replied evenly, before - despite being shorter than Scrimgeour by a fair margin - somehow managing to look down on him from a position of absolute authority. “You’ve forgotten what it means to believe in <em> anything </em>.  We helped raise every soul in this country and we will protect our babies whether you want us to or not.”</p><p>Konrad could see the calculation in Scrimgeour’s eyes, sizing them all up, wondering if the three of them could go for a decapitation stroke.  Why Scrimgeour was bothering, Konrad had no idea.  Maybe pride.  Maybe he just felt so powerless that he was wanting to assert control to  assuage his own ego, but he’d given that up when Madam Bones was murdered in her home and his spine crumbled to dust.</p><p>“Do what you want Minister, but get out. We have work to do, and friends to bury.” McGonagall said with a finality that allowed no disagreement.</p><p>“Very well.” Scrimgeour was flushed red, but his posture was crestfallen: “The Ministry will support whatever you decide.” He couldn’t afford the loss of face from a public break with Hogwarts, and he knew it.  Konrad privately wondered if he knew he was doomed.  Probably not.  Minister Scrimgeour and his small entourage turned and left.  As soon as the door was shut Horace spoke up.</p><p>“Well we’re in it now…I hope you lot know what you’re doing.  And what was that Agent Arhondeus business?”</p><p>“My <em>nom de guerre</em>.” Konrad replied. “There are only so many people in the country with German accents, it was always a thin code-name to use in the Newsletter.”</p><p>“If you’ll recall mine is Whiskers.” Minerva smirked.  </p><p>Konrad chuffed out a laugh “Fair.” After a brief pause “I need to stop by the hospital wing.”</p><p>“Indeed you should.  And brief the rest of Gryffindor house.  Pomona and Fillius, and it goes without saying Horace, you do the same for your respective houses.”</p><hr/><p>When Konrad entered the hospital wing he wasn’t entirely sure what to expect.  Of course his students - God, his students he was still trying to wrap his head around that - were Gryffindors, and had put themselves in harm’s way.  He opened the big double doors to get inside and headed back to where the recovery room was to find two beds.  Harry, Marius, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Colin's little brother Dennis were all there, visiting the wounded.  </p><p>Nearest the door was Colin.  He was sitting up in bed with half his face wrapped in bandages that had soaked through with his own blood and chit-chatted a bit dreamily with the others. To say that Neville had a broken arm was something of an understatement.  His whole left side was a massive purple-black bruise, his eye was still swollen shut, and his arm was in traction.  Luna held his other hand.  Given how far he’d come from barely being able to cast a disarm, Konrad was so proud of Neville he could burst.  And Colin too, he was a year behind most of the others and a more than one in growth; and used to practically have a ‘kick me’ sign on his back.  To know he stood up to fascists the way he did… </p><p>“Only six visitors, you know the rule Mr. Albrecht.” She said, glowering up from the desk, though there was no particular anger in her gaze.  Several of the other beds had curtains drawn over them.  Seven of them, to be precise.  Konrad could only imagine they were the friendly casualties, but he wasn’t going to tell anyone that.</p><p>“I’ll only be here a moment.” He lied.  Well, maybe it wasn’t a lie.  The rule, he didn’t think, really counted for staff, but she didn’t know that yet.  </p><p>“Oh hey Konrad!” Oh boy, Neville was on the good drugs, judging from the slur.  “Rowle shattered my arm, Konrad.  Like glass!  And I can’t feel a thing.  Madam Pomfrey has me on something called Morphine, it’s great.  Is it why I’m blind?”</p><p>“Hey Neville.  Colin, you’re gonna look like a pirate, you know that right?” Konrad asked.  </p><p>“Well, shiver me timbers... “ He too was on the good drugs.  Konrad glanced at Harry, who in turn shifted his eyes to the curtains.  He knew.  Konrad glanced toward Neville and Colin.  Harry shook his head very slightly.  They didn’t.  </p><p>“Remus and Tonks?” Konrad asked Hermione and or Ron.  “And Marius, how about your wounded?” He remembered the body in the hallway, and hoped he was okay.  He knew he wasn’t dead, but there was a wide gulf between being okay and merely being alive.</p><p>“Helping the rest of the staff repair the castle.” Hermione said, and Konrad nodded.  </p><p>“They’ll be okay.  Liebig had some internal bleeding and a collapsed lung, Wolschein was a bit worse off but they’ve been transported to the Island under medics.  How’d things go with the Minister?” Marius asked, sidling up next to Konrad where he stood and wrapping his arm around Konrad’s waist.  Konrad threw his own arm over Marius’ shoulder.  </p><p>“We won.  Managed to intimidate him into backing down.” Konrad smirked, remembering Pomona dress down her old student.  “Professor Sprout ripped him a new one.”</p><p>“No way!” Ron exclaimed. “She’s so sweet!”</p><p>“And she did it like a disappointed mother.” Konrad replied, and Ron winced.  He knew exactly what that was like.  </p><p>“I almost feel sorry for him,” said Ron “almost.”</p><p>“What exactly did you win, regarding?” Hermione asked. “And why were you in the meeting?”</p><p>“Well I’m glad you are all sitting down and that Harry and this one,” Konrad turned his head to kiss Marius’ cheek “did not tell you.  First thing is first, the Ministry will quietly cede all control of Hogwarts, and the staff is with us.  Slughorn begrudgingly, but he’s with us.”</p><p>“Well I’m glad he saw sense, even if his arm had to be twisted and he’ll be dead soon…” Hermione said, but then she eyed Konrad “But why were you in the meeting?  That should have been for staff and oh my God congratulations!” In one motion Hermione got up and bounded the couple meters to slam into Konrad like a train.  He managed to catch her in his free arm and not fall over though, which was a win.  She squeezed and he squeezed back.  </p><p>“Thank you, or you’re welcome because your class rank is now assured?” Konrad joked.</p><p>“Shut up.” She replied affectionately, letting him go. </p><p>“Did I miss something?” Ron asked.</p><p>“It’s simple really,” Luna said “with Snape gone and Professor McGonagall promoted to headmistress, they need to fill the Defense Against the Dark Arts professorship.  And the head of Gryffindor House now that I think about it.”</p><p>“Blimey.  That’s something.” Ron got a strange look on his face, half-way between horror and amusement.  “What on Earth are you going to teach the little first years though?”  It wasn’t really a question. “Sorry don’t answer that, just a mental image of you teaching them blasting curses on day one.”</p><p>Neville giggled.  He was so high.  Colin had since fallen asleep, slumped forward.  </p><p>“Go to sleep Neville.” Luna suggested.  </p><p>“Okay…” Neville closed his eyes, but Konrad disentangled himself from Marius and stepped to Neville’s bedside.  Neville opened one eye and Konrad stooped down, gripping his good hand over Luna’s.</p><p>“Neville, I want you to know something.  You’ve come so far in the last year and a half.  First the Department of Mysteries, and now this? I am incredibly proud of you.  You did good.”</p><p>“Thanks Professor.” Neville slurred before he passed out.</p><p>Konrad stood back up to his full height and addressed the room.  “Alright everyone, they need to get some well-warned sleep, and so should you, though not before you three,” Konrad indicated the trio with a nod of his head “join me in my office.  We should talk.”</p><hr/><p>It took a few minutes to get to Snape’s old office and behind it, the apartment. The elves had removed his personal effects, but it was still fully furnished in dark colors, and they’d left his bookshelves and liquor cabinet untouched.  Something told him that Snape didn’t often entertain guests, but he still had a sectional couch around a coffee table and a loveseat. It would still need to be made… his, or rather, his and Marius’.  But it would do for now.  </p><p>“Please, make yourselves at home.” Konrad said and grinned at Marius “Especially you.”  Marius giggled and sat down on the loveseat while the others occupied the couch.  Konrad went through the liquor cabinet.  Funny, he always figured Snape for a whiskey purist.  Instead there was a decent Vodka.  He pulled that bottle and an eclectic mix of snifters and shot glasses and set them out on the coffee table, pouring a single shot in each.</p><p>Konrad handed one to Marius and then sat down with his lover, holding forth the shot glass for a toast.  “To absent friends.” </p><p>The others, even Hermione after a second of hesitation, held theirs up, “To absent friends.” and at his signal downed them. The three younger teenagers gagged.</p><p>“You drink this stuff?!  Just drink it?  In glasses?” Hermione was completely incredulous.</p><p>“Sometimes directly from the bottle.” Marius noted.  </p><p>“You’re all masochists, insane!”</p><p>“German.” Konrad shrugged. “And a terrible influence.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say that mate,” Ron tried to say and then amended “okay had you ended up in Hufflepuff they’d all be smoking cheap fags and playing the balalaika by now.”</p><p>“And locking Slytherins into a gulag in the forbidden forest.”  Hermione winked.  Everyone laughed, except for Harry, who stared down at his shot glass.  Then he leaned forward, refilled it, and took a second shot, grimacing as the liquid went down his throat.  </p><p>“Harry…” Hermione stroked his back affectionately.  “Are you okay?”</p><p>“No.” Harry croaked. “No I’m not.  Konrad can you?  I can’t”</p><p>“Of course I can.” So Konrad told them everything.  From their departure to Harry turning Rookwood into so much shark bait.  </p><p>Hearing it, Hermione tried to offer words of comfort “At least you got the Horcrux, it wasn’t for nothing.”</p><p>“No, we didn’t.  It was fake.  We tortured him, I tortured him, for nothing!” Harry half-screamed through his sobs.  He reached into his pocket and passed the locket to Hermione.  By that point Konrad was having a hard time keeping himself together, his mind kept flashing to forcing that damned potion down Dumbledore’s throat.  That they’d done it for nothing?  They didn’t even get the damned Horcrux out of it?  It made him feel unclean, tainted.  </p><p>Konrad wasn’t sure if he wanted to cry or scream, so his brain settled on staring straight forward in the middle-distance, unseeing anything but the inside of the cave, feeling like he wanted to scrub his soul with steel wool.  Marius tried to help, but Konrad was only dimly aware of it, like Marius was trying to comfort someone else.  It didn’t matter.  It didn’t matter that it was voluntary, he’d tortured Albus,  he’d tortured an old man who was his friend, for <em> nothing </em>. </p><p>The next thing Konrad knew, the side of his face was on Marius’ soaking wet chest, and there was a set of arms cradling him protectively.  His face felt like something had dried onto it, and he didn’t know where he was, when he was, or who else he was with for a moment.  Then it came flooding back.  He’d inherited Severus’ old apartment behind his office, he was there with Marius, Ron, Hermione and Harry.  And the whole journey to the cave had been for nothing.  Not only had he tortured Dumbledore, but because he and Harry had been gone, people who didn’t need to be hurt or killed had been.  And that just piled the guilt on again. He’d lived, he’d even done well for himself.  But other people were dead.  </p><p>“Fuck.” Konrad groaned.</p><p>“Hey, you’re awake…” Marius said softly and kissed the top of his head.  “You kinda broke there for a minute and then passed out.  You’ve been out for about ten minutes.”</p><p>“Konrad, are you alright?” It was Harry’s voice, coming from beside him and not on the other couch.  A smaller hand than Marius’ gripped his shoulder.  </p><p>“It’s my fault.  People I don’t even know are dead because I fucked up.  Hagrid is dead because I fucked up.” Konrad finally voiced it. “Lots of people are.”</p><p>“No.” Harry rejected that idea outright. “It’s not your fault. Just like Sirius wasn’t your fault, or mine.  They died, Konrad, and it hurts even if you didn’t know the very well.  But you did the best you could and it still happened.  Think about it, you took Felix Felicis, right?  You literally did the best you could.”</p><p>“Harry’s right, Konrad.” Hermione, that was Hermione.  “We did too.  I dodged things I didn’t think I could dodge, cast spells I have trouble with effortlessly.  I saved people.  We all did the best we could but Dedalus… there was nothing anyone could have done.  Hagrid was just being himself; trying to help even if he was in over his head.  There was nothing you could have done.”</p><p>“Don’t put too much on yourself mate, you’ll go completely barmy and then you won’t be of any use to anyone.  Least of all yourself.” Ron added at the end.</p><p>“Not just tonight, is it?” Harry asked.  </p><p>“Nein.” Konrad croaked out through the lump in his throat, that was all he could get out.</p><p>“Barring some isolated tears or happy crying, he hasn’t cried since our Headmistress was executed.” Marius explained. </p><p>“That’s not true.” Konrad said, pulling himself together enough to express something other than self-loathing. “Just not where anyone else could see.”</p><p>“Why?  It’s not like anyone here is going to judge you, we have some idea what you and Marius have been through, I’ve been wondering why you don’t for a while…” Harry asked gently, and Konrad felt the hand squeeze his shoulder.  He still hadn’t opened his eyes.</p><p>Konrad wanted to answer but he couldn’t articulate it.  Hermione’s German was getting better though.  “Marius said something about you not needing to be strong for anyone else, while you were indisposed?</p><p>That was it.  Konrad nodded, still holding on to Marius like he was a life-preserver in a shipwreck.</p><p>“There’s nothing weak about needing help, or a shoulder to cry on when you’re hurting Konrad.” Harry reminded him. “You and Luna taught me that.  But…given everything I can see why that’s easier said than done. And it...” Harry glanced back toward Ron and Hermione “It isn’t lost on me what you gave up to stay here with us this past year.  Or how frustrating it was.  So don’t feel bad about that either”</p><p>Konrad opened his eyes, and looked around. When Marius had, evidently, dragged Konrad into his lap, the seat left vacant had been occupied by Harry.  The other two were on the couch. Konrad did feel a little better, good enough to function, anyway.  </p><p>“There we go, sweetheart.” Marius said warmly.  “They’re right, you know.  You feeling better?”</p><p>“Ja.” Konrad said.  “Amazing what just crying your eyes out while dissociated will do…”</p><p>“Damn right.” Marius replied, and while Konrad couldn’t see the knowing grin, he felt it in Marius’ voice.</p><p>“I suppose I should head to Gryffindor Tower and brief my students.” He paused “It is going to take me a while to get used to that.” Konrad slowly disentangled himself from Marius’ arms and stood up.  “But first, I need a cigarette, and to have a Big Brother talk with Harry.  You good holding down the fort here Marius?”</p><p>“<em>Naturlich</em>.  I’ll get the other two good and drunk while you’re gone.” Marius was joking.  Konrad hoped Marius was joking.  Actually no, if those two wanted to get drunk they were allowed.  They'd just seen people die. </p><p>Though speaking of getting drunk,  Konrad poured himself another shot of vodka and downed it without pretext.  </p><p>Konrad looked around, he didn’t know if Snape had a balcony or anything.  The front sitting room and kitchen, plus the strange British combined <em>Klo</em> and <em>Badezimmer</em> were there, maybe the bedroom, which didn’t have a door that could close it off from the sitting room.  If all else failed he could designate the fireplace as a smoking area.  There it was, past a large four-poster bed.  It wasn’t anything like the large balcony each floor of Gryffindor tower had, it was essentially a big hinged window leading out onto something that could fit a pair of chairs and some houseplants.  No chairs.  No houseplants.  Not yet.  But it would work.  He opened the door and Harry followed him out.  </p><p>Konrad took his pack out of his pocket, pulled the cigarette out and put it to his lips, he lit the end and took in a long exhale of it’s acrid but strangely comforting fumes.  He set the pack down on the railing he leaned back against, in Harry’s reach if he wanted one. Harry looked but shook his head.  Good boy, but Konrad wouldn’t have judged him if he took one.  He was in no position to.  </p><p>“You okay?” Konrad asked.  “Not about Dumbledore, but… Rookwood and Selwyn.”</p><p>“When did I do for Selwyn?” Harry asked, confused.  </p><p>“That blasting curse right out of the Astronomy tower.” </p><p>“Oh!  I didn’t notice I hit anything.” Harry said, but his facial expression said he was soul-searching.  “I think so.  I mean, they had it coming, long since.  But they were still people.  I’ve killed plenty of things, like that Basilisk.  But no people.  Well, unless you count Professor Quirrell?” Harry handwaved away that question. “No, he was killed by Voldemort, just indirectly.  I don’t know.  I guess I feel in my head that by killing them I saved their future victims and avenged their past ones but in my heart…”</p><p>“You feel dirty?” Konrad asked, taking another long drag.  </p><p>“Yeah.  Like there’s a piece of me I can’t get back” Harry looked down at his feet.  “This is why you didn’t want me to come with you to kill Greyback I think.” He paused and shook his head.  “I get it now.”</p><p>“You can get it back, Harry.  In fact, you haven’t lost anything.” Konrad said, stepping off the railing to grip Harry on both shoulders, keeping the cigarette in his mouth while he spoke around it.  “Your soul isn’t tainted or broken.”   </p><p>“But I thought the act of killing did that…” Harry replied, not looking up.  </p><p>“Nein.  It’s the killing curse specifically.  Slughorn only ever dabbled in the dark arts, he didn’t practice, or read deeply.  He just indulged a morbid curiosity when he was young.  A lot of wizards do.  Even Dumbledore.  And they get things wrong.”</p><p>“And you did read deep.” Harry replied looking back up to meet Konrad’s eyes. “So what’s going on with me?  Why do I feel this way?”</p><p>“It’s a dialectic, Harry.  You’ve hit a contradiction.” Harry looked at him confused, so Konrad explained.  “Your soul is your ideal self.  But you are the person who has to exist in the world.  The two interact with and change the other.  You’ve killed someone, and your ideal self doesn’t do that.  So now they’re in tension, and it hurts.”</p><p>“So how do I make it stop hurting?” Harry’s voice cracked but he was keeping himself from crying again.  </p><p>“You have to decide, consciously, what your limits are.  Why you will decide to take a life.  Incorporate that into how you see yourself.  Then it will stop.  At least the guilt. Other trauma… that’s different.”</p><p>“What was it like for you?  Your first time?”</p><p>Konrad knew the question was coming but he let Harry go nonetheless to take another drag from his cigarette and lean forward against the railing.  His free hand shook just thinking about it, Herr Schneider’s sadistically grinning face popped into his head.  So he stared out across the castle grounds.  There wasn’t a direct view of the lake from Snape’s old apartment, instead he could see across to the west wing of the scholar fortress that was Hogwarts, the lights of Hogsmeade beyond, the forbidden forest and mountains beyond that.  It was a gorgeous view, and he used that as an anchor to talk about what happened rather than relive it.  </p><p>“Marius and I had been in that… nightmare factory for three days, before rescue came. I suppose I should explain.  We formed a kind of Triumvirate.  Me, Marius, and Anika.  Marius did tactical command. We ambush them here, using those buildings as covered positions, that sort of thing.  Anika though, handled the operational planning and logistics.  She figured out where we were getting food, who we wanted to target and where.  I got what they needed done, done; and made sure that our comrades didn’t crack under the stress.  Before we were captured, I'd avoided killing because I couldn't stomach it.”</p><p>“So she planned the breakout after you both got captured?” Harry asked.  </p><p>“Yeah.  Good plan too.” Konrad, and sucked down more cigarette smoke, he also had to clamp down on the railing to keep his hand from shaking uncontrollably.  Harry put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“You don’t need to tell me, it’s alright.”</p><p>“No.” Konrad rejected that idea.  “I haven’t spoken about this.  I need to. The walls started shaking, the Westie troops left Herr Schneider alone in a room with us and to this day I have no idea how I broke the shackles, but I did.  Accidental magic, maybe?  All I know is that I managed to take his wand away, wrestle him to the stone floor, and bashed his head into it until his brains were all over my hands.”</p><p>“Holy shit.” Harry said just barely above a whisper.</p><p>“Ja.” Konrad finished off his cigarette and field stripped it in the breeze. “I still have his wand.  My own was taken so his is is mine now, the first spells I ever cast with it were a pair of killing curses on the returning soldiers.  By then, I was able to pick Marius up and link up with my comrades.  Got the hell out.  They got him to Ernst Thälmann Island by way of a port key, I went home, and told my parents to pack up the essentials and that we had to leave.”</p><p>“How did you deal with… all that?” Harry asked.</p><p>“You met me a month later.” Konrad said with sort of a sad laugh.  “I hadn’t yet. Not fully.  But it helped to transition into something familiar.  I didn’t really come to terms with everything until after the Department of Mysteries.” He snorted. “Funny enough it was that reporter, then Remus that did it.  Helped me reformulate my own self-concept, I still haven’t thanked him for that.”</p><p>“What do you see when you look at me?” Harry asked. </p><p>“I see a young man who has suffered abuse and neglect for his whole life, and yet who can still love, and trust, who stands up for others before himself.  One who risks his own life to save an enemy from himself.  That you’ve had to kill?” Konrad shook his head. “Doesn’t change that.”</p><p>Harry didn’t say anything for a while.  Konrad lit another cigarette and they just stared out across the castle for a moment, taking in the view.  After a moment Harry groaned.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Someone is going to have to take care of Fang.  I would but I can’t exactly take him back to the Dursley’s for two weeks.” Harry groaned again.  “And I certainly can’t take Grawp home.”</p><p>“Fang… his dog?” Konrad asked on his exhale. “What’s he like?”</p><p>“Oversized and unaccountably long-lived boarhound.  He's so lazy he oozes into the floor, loves everyone, likes his steak raw but is afraid of leaves.”</p><p>The adorableness that Harry described made Konrad’s soul brighten.  “I’ll take him.” Without hesitation.  “I’ve always loved dogs, could never have one.  And he sounds so damned precious!” Konrad leaned his head into the bedroom.  “<em>Marius, wir bekommen einen Hund</em>!”</p><p>“Okay!” Marius shouted back enthusiastically.  “<em>Welche Hunderasse?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Eberhund! Sein Name ist Fang. Er gehörte zu Hagrid und ist sehr freundlich. Und faul. Und Angst vor Blättern!</em>”</p><p>“He sounds adorable, when do we meet him?” Marius asked, clearly on board with this idea entirely.  That was a good question though.  Konrad didn’t know how well Fang would do overnight alone and he wasn’t about to leave him out in the dark all by himself.  </p><p>“Probably right after I talk to the students.”</p><p>“Sounds good.” Marius replied in agreement.</p><p>“Well, that’s settled.” Konrad turned back to a grinning Harry. “So… who is Grawp, dare I ask?”</p><p>“Hagrid’s full-giant half-brother.”  Harry replied to that question, and Konrad froze.  “He’s not aggressive by giant standards, just, well he’s a bit dim I think.  And he’s <em> only </em> sixteen feet tall.”</p><p>“That’s going to be harder.” Konrad said mildly.  “Does he trust anyone here?’</p><p>“He knows me and Ron, Hermione and Luna go out and talk to him, and he seems to get along with them just fine even without Hagrid being around?  He can take care of himself physically, but Hagrid said he got lonely out there by himself.  And he can’t go back to living with the other giants.  He’d be killed.” Harry explained</p><p>“Hm.” Konrad stroked his chin, pondering.  “It takes a village.  I don’t want to cut him loose, that would be cruel.  He deserves better, some kind of community that cares about him, so here’s what we do.  Hermione and Luna can keep doing what they do, and we’ll introduce new people slowly.  Neville is a gentle soul behind the grit he’s developed, he’ll do well.  Marius speaks some Giant and we had some peaceful dealings with German ones in Brandenburg.  We’ll make it work, see about integrating him into the community here.”</p><p>“That’ll work.” Harry nodded, while Konrad finished off and field stripped his second smoke.  “We should probably head over to the East wing.”</p><p>“Ja. Then go adopt the smaller monster.  Would you mind making introductions?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><hr/><p>Konrad let Harry, Ron, and Hermione go into Gryffindor tower ahead of him to get everyone gathered into the common room.  He didn’t know what he was going to say, there was too much to say. And how would he say it?  Officer speech, or enlisted speech? While he waited, he started at the fat lady, and she stared back.  </p><p>“Password still Abstinence, or has it changed?” He asked her.</p><p>“No no, it hasn’t changed.” The portrait replied.  “You ready?” She asked, and the picture almost sounded concerned.  It was strange.  Konrad hadn’t ever really considered how much of the person was captured in the portraits.  Was it a sort of simulation, or was it actually a facsimile copy?</p><p>“No.” Konrad chuckled. “It’s sudden. I still haven’t wrapped my head around it.  This morning I was a student.  Now…”</p><p>“A lot can happen in a day.” The Fat Lady told him. “All you can do is get on with it.”</p><p>“That’s true.” Konrad agreed, though he’d figured out what he wanted to say.  Split the difference.  Warrant officer speech.  “Might as well let me in.  Get on with it, as it were.”</p><p>Without saying anything further, The Fat Lady opened the door and Konrad stepped inside.  There was a short hall and a brief flight of stairs he had to climb, when he stepped through the archway to the common room, two hundred and fifty students - some of them were eleven year old kids, some of them were technically adults, and had been baptized in fire and really were adults - were crammed into the oversized sitting room like sardines.  It was never really intended to hold that many people at once, but it was also a rare thing to have to brief the entire house.  </p><p>Konrad cleared his throat while the students muttered.  Of course, when over two hundred people were muttering and whispering in a confined space it could get pretty loud.  “Hallo.” He didn’t project loud enough.  </p><p>“Achtung Gryffindor!” That time he projected, and the muttering ceased, the common room became dead quiet.  “Several hours ago, Deatheaters came up our backside using Vanishing Cabinet and tried to fuck us without asking first; but we beat their fucking asses down!  When the Aurors fled, the students fought in their place!  Some of our classmates are injured,  Dumbledore was assassinated, Hagrid were killed in action, as were Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle. We will mourn them together, and then avenge them; because the next time, we're picking the fight and none of those fascist fucks are getting out alive!  They can wail and gnash their teeth in hell with Rookwood, Rowle, Selwyn, and Gibbon!"</p><p>Konrad didn't actually pause to let any of that information sink in.  He simply continued. "Hogwarts, the Order of the Phoenix, and the Zeuberer Volksarmee are now allies in this war.  Those of you who are of age are welcome to stay and help us get ready for it.  For those of you who cannot stay, know that we will continue to teach and <em>defend</em> every student past or present, whether they come to our gates or not."  Konrad stopped, then shrugged.  “That’s it.  That’s all I have for you.”</p><p>That's when Harry stepped up and projected his own voice.  "Those of you who want to stay and help, I'll have a list of things we need to do by the end of day tomorrow.  Just come talk to me and we'll get you sorted." Harry turned to Konrad. "You have a good night Professor, I'll take it from here."</p><p>"Thank you Harry." Konrad replied, and turned around to walk out the door.  </p><hr/><p>Once Marius and Fang were inside, Konrad shut the door and locked it.  Fang was snuffling around, getting used to everything, and Marius was doing the same, poking around Snape’s  personal library.  It had been a long day.  Konrad found a big mixing bowl in the kitchen and filled it with water.  </p><p>Fang trundled over and started lapping it up, then looked up at Konrad, wagging his tail and whimpering a bit.  </p><p>“I know boy, you’re hungry and so are we.  Let’s see what Professor Snape had in this little kitchen…” Konrad gave his ears a scritch and Fang leaned on him.  Konrad couldn’t help but giggle.  “You’re a good boy, you know that?  You’re the best boy.” He opened up the fridge and cabinets.  There wasn’t much.  Rice, some vegetables, enough chicken to make something decent for the three of them.</p><p>A few minutes later, the rice was cooked, chicken and vegetables added with some non-garlic seasonings.  He remembered from somewhere that garlic wasn’t good for dogs.  By the time Konrad turned around there were two hungry pups there instead of one.  If Marius had a tail, he’d have been wagging it.</p><p>“I see you two are becoming the best of friends…” Konrad smirked affectionately while he spoke in German.  </p><p>“He’s a sweet boy.  A bit like someone else I know.” Marius didn’t need to do anything to pin Konrad against the countertop but take two steps forward, but he didn’t do anything more than that.  Instead he reached around Konrad to grab their two bowls of food from the countertop, giggled wickedly, and took them both to the sitting room coffee table.  </p><p>“Tease.” Konrad grumbled and chortled simultaneously.  He set fang’s somewhat larger portion of food down on the floor and joined Marius.  There, while Marius was wolfing down dinner, he noticed that Hermione left the locket on the table.  </p><p>“Hm.  Hermione left this.” Marius said and picked it up. He opened it up and a note fell out.  Marius picked it up and read it while Konrad stuffed his face.</p><p>
  <em> ‘To the Dark Lord </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I now I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that </em>
</p><p>
  <em> it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend </em>
</p><p>
  <em> to destroy it as soon as I can. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be </em>
</p><p>
  <em> mortal once more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> R.A.B.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Poor bastard.  Whoever he was.” Konrad mumbled around the rice.  Something didn’t sit right with him though.  Like he’d left the stove on.  He hadn’t left the stove on but he got the feeling he was forgetting something.  </p><p>“I feel like the name should be familiar.” Marius agreed.  “We’ll ask around.  You said you needed something of Rowena Ravenclaw’s too, right?”  </p><p>“Ja.  That would round out the set, I don’t think there is anything but the Sword of Gryffindor that is prominent enough for him to care about otherwise.”</p><p>“Anyone you think might have an idea?” Marius asked, setting his fork down inside the bowl and laying his head on Konrad’s shoulder.</p><p>“Luna, probably.  She did a lot of research into Rowena Ravenclaw’s life.” The more he thought about it, the more he knew she would know. “I’ll ask her when I get a chance to do it privately.  The other two will definitely be hard to track down, hopefully that one is easy.”</p><p>“That makes sense.” Marius got a wicked little grin.  “So, are you tired yet, lover?”</p><p>Konrad felt himself blush and also felt blood flow go other places.  “Nein, but I can be made that way…”</p><hr/><p>All lessons were suspended, but not the exams, those couldn’t be moved, and were scheduled to wrap up just before the funeral.  A few students had been pulled out of school almost immediately following Dumbledore’s death.  Zacharias Smith was escorted out by his father the next morning, but the Patil Twins and Seamus Finnigan surprised everyone but Konrad by standing up to their own parents and refusing to be withdrawn, point-blank.  </p><p>That meant Konrad had to deal with the enraged parents.  Both Mister and Missus Patil, and Missus Finnigan made appointments to get him to talk sense into their children, and Seamus’ mother was first.  The Patils were waiting outside.  Evidently, Seamus had told his mother he’d joined the Order’s youth arm.</p><p>“Professor Albrecht.” She eyed him suspiciously but didn’t accuse him of being too young to be a professor or anything. Not openly. “Surely you can convince him to see reason?”</p><p>Konrad briefly considered how to handle it.  He was used to dealing with stupid authority figures not mothers afraid for their children, but then he remembered his own mom. “Frau Finnigan, what did you teach Seamus about fights?”</p><p>It wasn’t what she expected, Konrad could tell because she stammered for just a second. “I uh, I mean we, taught him never to start a fight, but to always finish it.”</p><p>“And what about standing up for others?” Konrad asked.</p><p>“That he should.” Mrs. Finnigan replied, honestly, but Konrad didn’t think she liked the corner she was being backed into.</p><p>“So, I don’t see the problem Mrs. Finnigan.” Konrad shrugged with his hands in an ‘I don’t know what to tell you’ gesture.  She got visibly frustrated at that.</p><p>“The problem is that he’s me little boy, and I don’t want him fighting in a damned war!” </p><p>“He <em> was </em> your little boy, Frau Finnigan.” Konrad said. “Now he’s an adult, trying to be the kind of person you raised him to be.  Would you prefer he throw away everything you ever taught him?”</p><p>Uncertainty.  She hesitated, her body became less tense. “I want him to live…”</p><p>“And is he safer here under our wards and surrounded by his very competent professors and comrades… or isolated at home in Belfast, in a home with defenses compromised by the Statute?”</p><p>“If he just keeps his head down, it won’t be a problem, Professor.” She was regaining her head of steam, he could see a certain kind of mama-bear determination in her eyes.  However, the idea of Seamus keeping his head down was an absurdity and Konrad couldn’t not laugh. “You’re laughing at me?!” She half-yelled, incredulously.</p><p>“No.” Konrad did his best to suppress the laughter “Just the idea that Seamus will keep his head down.  You’d have to chain him to the wall, and even that might not work.  And if you did, if you made him sit at home while someone else protected his best mate from Voldemort,” she flinched when he said the name, like they all did “he will hate you for the rest of his life.  You’ll lose him as sure as if he was dead.”</p><p>At first, she looked furious, positively apoplectic.  But then she slumped. “You’re right.  I know me boy, he would never speak to me again.”</p><p>“He’ll be home for part of the summer, Frau Finnigan, I don’t know how much.” Konrad went for soft and gentle tones but he didn’t know how that translated to Irish Mother.  “Cherish the time you have, and when the time comes, give him a hug and tell him you’re proud of him.  Hopefully, it will just be a school year in troubled times, but if it’s not…”</p><p>She nodded, and pulled a handkerchief from her purse to dry her eyes.  From behind him, Konrad could hear a little whine, and looked over his shoulder.  Fang came padding slowly into his office from the open back door and leaned against Missus Finnigan’s legs. She didn’t even need to lean down to pat him along the flanks.  “Thanks boyo.  You’re a sweet old lug.”</p><hr/><p>The NEWTs were administered on a delay, but they were administered.  Konrad didn’t have as many as he had OWLs, no one really did.  As a result, the schedule wasn’t as tight or grueling as those exams had been.  He knew he did well on them.  He showed off the Scutum Negata charm for Arithmancy, and whipped up a draught of living death for potions.  Went and paid the ceiling a visit and used a gouging spell to go through a wall in charms.  Transfiguration had him conjuring small birds from nothing, and transforming gnomes into lawn gnomes.</p><p>The last one was Defense Against the Dark Arts, which he wanted to wreck so badly they considered re-writing the exam.</p><p>The test was being proctored in one of the disused amphitheater style classrooms in the East Wing, and when his name was called he strode in and stood at parade rest.  The wizened little old man was, as luck would have it, the same man who administered his OWL in the same subject.  Targets were arrayed along the walls, many more than Konrad thought they would need, but then again, there were more students behind him.</p><p>“Hello Professor Tofty.” Konrad said politely. The old man didn’t look confused, but what he said was confused.</p><p>“Mr. Albrecht?  Didn’t I see you just last year?  You shouldn’t be taking NEWTs.” None of the other examiners had remembered him, they were confused when they went over the file.  That made Konrad suspicious but maybe Professor Tofty was weird that way.</p><p>“Given unusual circumstances, Professor McGonagall put me in to take the exams early so I can take up a teaching post.” Konrad explained. “Should be there in the file.”</p><p>The ancient old man picked up the dossier on the front table that Konrad guessed had his name on it.  Professor Tofty looked the documents over, but he didn’t react the way the others had to reading it, they’d been shocked, he did it without emotion. Konrad wondered exactly what was in there. “I see.  Understand that, under the circumstances, I will grade you more harshly, not less.”</p><p>“I expected as much.  I have to prove I can teach right now, not just be baseline competent.” Konrad nodded. It was fair.  But he was on his guard, something just didn’t smell right.</p><p>“Good.  You understand.” Gone was the disarmingly old demeanor of the OWLs, he was deadly serious.  Had all that been an elaborate act?  Play the somewhat nutty old man so students relax?  He pulled out his wand, Konrad didn’t expect that.   “Legilimens!”</p><p>Professor Tofty attempted to invade his mind, to learn his secrets. Secrets about Dumbledore.  Konrad thought fast and fought back, constructing a fabricated set of memories.  Yes, he and Harry did go somewhere the night Dumbledore died, they trained Harry in advanced magic, and then went out for drinks in Hogsmeade. It was an obvious lie if one knew other details, but one that was indistinguishable from a real memory because he interwove real memories into it, such as their last trip to the Three Broomsticks and talking to Madam Rosmerta outside.  Mental contact abruptly stopped, and Professor Tofty launched an entirely different kind of mental attack.</p><p>“Imperio!” </p><p>Konrad felt a warm sense of euphoria wash over him, all his worries - so many worries - were washed away leaving nothing but a relaxed joy.  Then, in some empty corner of his mind he heard Professor Tofty’s order.  <em> ‘Tell me what you and Dumbledore were really doing when you left the castle the night of the attack...’ </em></p><p>For a moment, he was tempted.  He started to speak.  “We went looking for…” then a little voice inside his head talked back to him.  <em> ‘Diese Informationen dürfen den Feind nicht erreichen’ </em>it said.  And that snapped Konrad out of the euphoria.  .”Fuck you.  No.” Konrad spat back out verbally. Konrad’s wand was out so fast that Professor Tofty didn’t  have time to react. </p><p>He nonverbally disarmed the man and cast a full-body-bind on the examiner, then strode forward, pointing his wand at the old man’s nose.  “You survive as an act of near-divine grace, do you understand?”  Oh right, full-body-bind.  “Turn your eyes to your left if you understand.”</p><p>He did.  Konrad released him from the spell.</p><p>Professor Tofty stammered out an apology. “I-I’m sorry.  S-Scrimgeour’s orders. A-and both of those are part of the exam!”</p><p>“Standard sixth year curriculum.  But not like <em> that </em>.” Konrad growled, and stepped back to give the old man some breathing room.  “Here is what’s going to happen.  We’re going to copy your notes and continue the exam.  We will counter-sign the copy.  Once we’re done, you will also write out a confession, which we will also counter-sign.”</p><p>“W-why?” Tofty asked, still terrified.</p><p>“In case the Minister orders you to fail me and you carry that order out.  If that happens, the copy of the exam notes as well as the confession get released.  If I fail honestly, that’s fine.  If I fail no matter how well I do… your life is destroyed, because Scrimgeour <em> will </em> throw you in front of Hogwarts Express, and if he doesn’t, I will do it myself but literally.  Verstehst du mich?”</p><p>“Y-yes. Yes!  I understand.  Shall we proceed?”</p><p>“By all means.” Konrad waved his hand toward the targets “Though one more question.  Were the other examiners under similar orders?”</p><p>“No.” Tofty replied.  “I...I’ve been asked to do this kind of thing before, a decade ago.  They haven’t.  Uh, can you show me a shield charm?” Konrad cast it nonverbally, fast version.  Then the slow version that hung in the air for a few seconds.  Then the dual-layered version in both fast and slow forms.</p><p>“Uh.  Very good.” Professor Tofty wrote that down.  “Can you manage a blasting curse?” He asked, pulling a target forward from the wall.  Konrad didn’t say anything, just pointed his wand at the target. It exploded like someone shoved a fragmentation grenade inside it, Konrad followed that up by doing the same to the squad of targets behind, scattering their pieces about the great hall and forcing Professor tofty to throw up his own shield charm to protect himself from flying debris.</p><p>The exam proceeded in that manner for some time, and by the end, Konrad had reduced - as a means of intimidation - every single target to a motley variety of frozen statutes that sublimated nitrogen, smouldering wreckage, and piles of dust and ash.  He did that, in addition to removing enchantments from a few more, producing his Patronus again, then came the boggart.  Professor Tofty, having dutifully written down his observations on Konrad’s fully corporeal badger, waved his wand and summoned a shaking and rattling chest of drawers.</p><p>It was something Konrad had expected to see on an OWL, but a NEWT was something different.  It probably wasn’t about knowing the spell to banish one, but forcing someone to confront their fears.  Or at least that is what Konrad hoped it was.  But then, he did wonder what it was he would see.</p><p>“Ready?” Professor Tofty asked, wheeling out a blind too so he could watch without confusing the not-creature.  </p><p>“Ja.” Konrad replied, and the old miscreant spy used magic to open the quivering drawer.  Konrad didn’t see anything actually emerge, instead the great hall resolved into a new place that he recognized.  It was an open field, or rather, a hill that didn’t really exist, overlooking Berlin.  He could see the empty space where the wall once stood, running through the city like a surgical scar, around him, everyone he cared about lay dead.  Marius, Harry, his parents, Bobe Miriam, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Minerva, Anika.  Everyone.  They were bloated stinking corpses with ravens feasting upon their innards and maggots crawling from their empty eye-sockets.  </p><p>Then, above the city, a blinding flash of light that became a ball of fire.  He was far enough away not to be incinerated by the blast, to not be knocked over.  Just close enough to see. In the distance, other flashes, other fireballs that became mushroom-shaped clouds. Underneath the clouds, the survivors damned to hell, flayed by radiation and fire, stumbling and crawling, eyeless, screaming voicelessly. The harrowing of the muggles had started, and there was nothing he could do but watch. Watch as the survivors, the unluckiest of the unlucky, were rounded up by people with powers they couldn’t comprehend and herded into camps.  Their wails of despair and agony drifted to his ears, he could smell the burned-pork of their ashes, feel the heat against his skin as the ashes from the crematoria mixed with the irradiated rain and hit his skin.</p><p>Konrad had failed.</p><p>He considered, in that moment, unholstering his Makarov and ending it all, his hand reached back to the holster and uncatched the safety.  But that little voice in his mind spoke up again. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Es ist eine Illusion’ </em>
</p><p>He shook his head violently, and pointed his wand forward.  “Riddikulus!”</p><p>The magic flowed out of him and around him, seizing control of the boggart and forcing it to transform into something of his choosing.  Before him, crouched a short black-haired man with paint brush for a mustache, wearing a tan uniform bedecked in swastikas.  Adolph Hitler put a luger pistol into his mouth, and pulled the trigger, spattering his brains all over the great hall.  It did this, over and over again, until the Boggart vanished.</p><p>“What the hell was that!?” Professor Tofty asked as well as screamed.</p><p>“It’s what happens if Voldemort wins…” Konrad informed him.  “Did I pass your exam, Professor?” Konrad asked, trying to keep the quiver out of his voice.  </p><p>“Uh, you’ll know sometime next month, but I hazard, yes.”  Professor Tofty said, shakily after that display, and terrified too of what the boggart had become. “Y-you can g-go.”</p><p>Konrad turned to walk out the door, but then he stopped.  “You don’t get off that easy.  You have a confession to write, and we have notes to copy.”</p><hr/><p>The day of the funeral, Konrad woke with Marius snuggled against his back.  Inside the duvet was warm, there were birds singing on the railing outside.  Konrad didn’t want to get up, he liked where he was at far too much.. </p><p>“<em>Froh sind du wachst.</em>” Marius said a bit sleepily into the back of Konrad’s neck.  “<em>Mein eigener Arm ist kein gutes Frühstück.</em>” Eating one's own arm was indeed not a good breakfast.</p><p>“<em>Dein Arm? Sicherlich nicht. Ich könnte Wurst holen.</em>” Konrad replied slipping into a husky register as certain ideas popped up into his mind about what could in fact be had for breakfast.</p><p>“Naughty naughty… “ Marius kissed his shoulder and giggled in wicked glee as he ran his fingers <em> up </em> Konrad’s naked chest. It was <em> plainly </em> evident that Marius was just as enthusiastically willing as he was. “But you have professorial duties.  The formal feast, funeral, and such like.”</p><p>Konrad groaned.  “You’re evil.  Worse, right.” Konrad tried to move to get up, and when he did there was something restricting his legs, something big and unaccountably warm.  For the first time he looked down toward his feet and there was a big brown lump snoozing there.  “Awwww.  Finally joined us I see.”</p><p>“Yeah, sometime after we finished the <em>midnight snack</em>…” Marius replied and stretched while Konrad got up to make coffee and slip on a bathrobe so he could smoke without traumatizing anyone in the west wing looking out their own windows. However, his rise woke the dog up, and Fang wagged his tail and rolled over to present his belly for rubbing.   The thumping of his tail would have woken the dead and he whined piteously.</p><p>“Oh who’s a silly boy? You want your belly rubbed?” Konrad asked and immediately gave Fang’s stomach a good scritch down.  Somehow, the giant dog managed to lick his face.  Somehow.  </p><p>“Okay Fang, come here and let Konrad make the water of life.” Marius intervened and coaxed Fang into sitting on him while he got his ears scratched and his jowls ruffled.  That let Konrad put the coffee on, and step out onto the balcony.  Below, he could see people starting to stream in from Hogsmeade for the funeral.  The grandfather clock said he had an hour before the formality started, and while he understood why it existed, he didn’t think Albus would have really wanted it. Konrad had only talked to Hagrid a handful of times, but he didn’t seem the sort either.  Dedalus maybe, Hestia also probably not.  She was too hard-nosed and practical to appreciate this kind of spectacle.</p><p>Konrad put a cigarette into his mouth, lit it, and let it sit there, breathing the smoke in and out for a moment before taking a longer pull.  “I will miss you old man, in a strange way.” He said to nothingness.  “I hope that wherever you are, if you’re anywhere, that you’re free of whatever you saw down in that damned cave.”  He hadn’t looked in the memoirs yet.  He couldn’t bring himself to do it.  Behind him, he could hear Marius laugh while Fang bounced up and down excitedly for his breakfast.   “And thank you.  For everything.”</p><hr/><p>Breakfast was awkward, and he spent it at the staff table in full uniform with Marius while Scrimgeour glanced at them with daggers for eyes.  He got a strange feeling too, like he was being watched and notes carefully taken.  A couple times he looked around him and met Percy Weasley’s eyes staring at him, and it felt like Percy was looking for a place to stick a knife.  Undoubtedly taking cues from his <em> master </em>.  </p><p>It didn’t last long though.  It was formal, but rushed, there was only so much time before the train started taking students away.  Minerva rose from her seat and the without saying a word drew everyone’s attention.  “It is nearly time,” she said. “Please follow your Heads of House out into the grounds.”</p><p>Konrad stood up, and Marius held his hand as he filed out, Gryffindor house following behind in complete silence except for the sounds of their footfalls, out into the entrance hall and to the right, down a long flight of fortified stairs toward the boathouse.  Once at the bottom, they turned left along the shore until they reached a flat promontory by the lakeside where two thousand seats had been set up, arrayed in front of five stone daises that held the wrapped bodies - one of them huge - of Albus Dumbledore, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, and Rubeus Hagrid.  </p><p>A vast assortment of people had already settled into half of the chairs. Most Konrad didn’t know, but there were a few that he did, including members of the Order of the Phoenix: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, her hair turned black in mourning and holding hands with Remus, all the Weasleys that lived in Britain, the Cattermoles, Birdnests, and the Montgomerys.  Firenze the Centaur stood vigil next to the bodies. He also saw the massive form of Grawp, sixteen feet tall and dressed in a vest and trousers that passed for his Sunday Best.  Luna Lovegood gently held and patted his pinky finger while he wept for his brother.  </p><p>There were also a hell of a lot more who Konrad recognized by sight, but not name.  </p><p>As he sat down in the front row with the rest of the staff, the Mermaids in the lake started to sing.  Konrad didn’t speak their language, but he didn’t need to in order to understand.  It spoke of loss, and despair.  </p><p>A little tufty-haired man in plain black robes and a clerical collar got to his feet and stood before the bodies.  But for him, words of faith meant very little except insofar as they were important to the people he cared about, and most of the priest’s words were about Dumbledore, giving short shrift to the others who’d died.  So instead of the ritual mourning, he focused on what each of them meant to him.  </p><p>Hagrid had been a rock of support and unconditional love for Harry when he’d needed it and received precious little.  He wasn’t what anyone would call especially bright, but he was inexhaustibly kind to creatures most people found scary, revolting, or dangerous.  He’d raised a very sweet dog.  That said a lot about a person.  </p><p>Hestia had been a bright, inquisitive and most importantly caring person, who did what was right no matter what it cost her - and it had cost her everything.  Konrad only knew her in passing, but he liked her.  Dedalus too, he didn’t know half as well as he’d like.  Unlike Arthur Weasley, his complete and utter cluelessness with anything muggle wasn’t feigned.  But he had a sense of humor and a good-nature that reflexively assumed the same in others.  </p><p>Konrad didn’t know Sturgis personally.  He’d been put under the Imperius Curse by Lucius Malfoy to steal the prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, and did a six month stint in Azkaban.  Defending Hogwarts had been his first operation after getting out and recovering.  Konrad could respect someone who got back in the saddle after that.  </p><p>Last, Dumbledore.  He hadn’t been a friend, not exactly. But he’d been an unflinching ally even before Konrad had arrived at Hogwarts.  They’d been able to trust each other, work together; and now that he was gone, Konrad could see that Professor Dumbledore had been guiding him along a path.  A path that might see Voldemort destroyed without risking Harry’s life, and one that might very well let him, Konrad, live an actual life.  And all Konrad could do was hope that Dumbledore would be able to be proud of how that life turns out.</p><p>Marius squeezed their intertwined fingers and lay his head on Konrad’s shoulder.  Konrad in turn kissed his head through his hair and in doing so, could see the Centaurs assemble within bow shot, listening.  </p><p>As the priest began speaking, they raised their bows and let loose a single volley, while the stone pillars upon which the bodies sat burst into pure white flames.  The crowd gave a start as both events happened at once, though the arrows fell fifty meters short - their version of a twenty-one gun salute.  The flames however, burned nothing.  White smoke spiraled into the air and made strange shapes: for just a moment, Konrad thought he saw a phoenix rise into the blue sky, but next second the fire had vanished. In its place was a white marble tomb, encasing all of the bodies and the daises upon which they rested.</p><p>It was a few moments of somber almost oppressive silence after that that the attendees started to get up and disperse.  Minister Scrimgeour hustled past them to get to Harry, shouting his name with a desperate look on his face.  </p><p>“Think we should stop him?” Konrad asked Marius as they both stood up.  </p><p>“After what he pulled during your exam, I want to apparate him to the moon and leave him there, but no.” Marius replied.  </p><p>“Why not?  I’m of a mind to mercy-kill him right now.”</p><p>“Because,” rejoined Marius “I don’t want it to be fast, I want to see him suffer.  Harry is already dealing with him.  Look at that face…”</p><p>It was glorious.  Watching Minister Scrimgeour’s hope for a future turn to despair as Harry undoubtedly toyed with him, then delivered the final blow to his hopes and dreams.  </p><p>Ron and Hermione laughed when the Minister for Magic scurried away, then the trio waited for Konrad and Marius to make their way through the crowd.  Once they met up, the five of them started walking back toward the stairs together.  </p><p>“So Harry, what are your plans for the summer, such as it is?” Marius asked.  </p><p>“Well, your wedding is in all of ten days,” Harry winked “and I am Konrad’s Best Man so I guess I need to plan a stag party or something.” </p><p>“Harry please, they’re Germans.  We come back to the castle with a keg of pilsner and cheap cigarettes, feed their Army buddies and that’s all you need to do.” Hermione chided him.  </p><p>“And bring a Klezmer or polka band.” Marius noted. “But yeah, she has us pegged.”</p><p>“Well that solves that!” Harry grinned.  “After that, I’m stuck at the Dursley’s for a few weeks.  Probably have to see about evacuating them.  As funny as it would be to see Voldemort try to use them to get to me and fail, I don’t <em> really </em> want them to die.”</p><p>“Cut Dudley a little slack.” Konrad said, and all three of them stared at him like he’d grown arms out of his eyebrows. Konrad put up his hands in a placating gesture. “Just a little.  We talked. He… he doesn’t know how to apologize, Harry, he’s never done it before.”</p><p>“Mate, are you sure it was Dudley?  I’ve met the bugger and he’s a spoiled git!” Ron rejected that idea outright. “Making Harry’s life miserable since they were little.”</p><p>“No, Konrad is right.” Harry said.  “He stopped being a git last summer.  He wasn’t chummy or anything, but still.  I can believe he wants to say things he doesn’t know how to say.”</p><p>“Well, what about the…” Hermione didn’t mention the nameless things they needed to hunt down and destroy, it didn’t need to be said between them.  “Any plans for finding them?”</p><p>“Well I was going to get a few people I trust together and discuss it.  Briefly - very briefly - during the eulogy, I felt like any kind of safety I had was an illusion, and that to avoid bringing Voldemort down on everyone’s heads I should strike out on my own to look for them.”</p><p>“Harry that’s… mad.” Hermione said instantly, before he could continue.  “Just wandering the wilderness looking for things with no starting place, no leads, just a hope and a prayer of stumbling into something by accident?”</p><p>“That’s why I said briefly, love.” Harry kissed her cheek, then her shoulder.  In public like that, Hermione blushed.  “I realized that was the survivors guilt doing the thinking for me.”</p><p>“Good, Harry, because if you did that I’d kill you and when I was done, so would mum.” Ron responded and wrapped his arm around Harry protectively.  “Not that we would have let you go alone, of course.  Because we wouldn’t.” They were forming a hand-holding daisy chain and being adorable. “How are we going to find them though?”</p><p>“We use our brains, as much as I know it hurts.” Marius said that completely deadpan and Konrad snickered.  “We need to debrief Draco and his mother.  That might give us some clues about the location of the other two artefacts, perhaps figure out a way to capture Nagini.”</p><p>“How does one go about capturing a giant unaccountably venomous burmese python, anyway?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Giant plastic tube?” Konrad shrugged.</p><p>“Seriously?” Ron asked incredulously.  “You want to stuff her into a tube?  Killing her would be a lot easier.”</p><p>“Ron, they promised Dumbledore they’d try to remove her,” Hermione coughed in place of the word Horcrux “she’s actually a person, just a Maledictus.  Remember?”</p><p>“Yeah, I remember.” Ron said, slightly ashamedly.  “Just, I don’t know.  It just feels like the,” Ron too caught in place of the word that was forbidden in public “ is in control of her.  Harry never attacked anyone.  She has.”</p><p>“True, but we at least need to see if she has a human soul left before we kill her.  If we can save her we will.” Marius said. "It's only right.  If not, we can use her in the ritual."</p><p>“That makes sense. I didn't know you were that far along with it.” Harry said.</p><p>"We have some of it worked out.  Enough to know what we'll need for it.  At least three fully intact," Konrad choked on the word "ideally more, it would be more powerful if we had all of them, but we can settle for three."</p><hr/><p>Konrad and Marius took the train back to the muggle world, if for no other reason than so Konrad could say goodbye to his parents.  They could have just apparated, but doing it this way let them take Harry home.  The house on Privet Drive was completely unchanged, except that certain flowers had been replaced with others. </p><p>As they approached the front door, Konrad stopped Harry on the pavers over the lawn. “With the exception of the wedding the next few weeks are going to suck.”</p><p>“Believe me, I know.  If traveling around by train was a stupid idea before, it’s suicidal now.” Harry replied.  “And if I were by myself, it would be better.  Instead I have to deal with Vernon, Petunia.  Dudley...”  Harry continued before Konrad could interject.  “I know you say he’s turned over a new leaf, but there’s a lot of bad blood there.  I'll try.”</p><p>“I know, and that’s fair.” Konrad replied.</p><p>"Speaking of them, they have options. Communist Cuba is one of them, otherwise they can go into hiding here in the United Kingdom.  It’s up to them.” Marius said and then turned his body so he could speak to Harry in a not-whisper “The Cubans don’t really want them but they’ll take in literally anyone.”</p><p>“They’ve done worse.” Harry winked.  Marius put on a show of being affronted and then seized hold of Harry and gave him a noogie while Harry put on his own show of struggling.  “When did you get to be so mean!  You were such a lovely little boy when I met you!”</p><p>“From you!  I learned it from watching you!” The three of them descended into laughter. “Okay okay, I’ll go knock on the door.” Harry said.</p><p>Marius and Konrad flanked Harry on the door-step and he knocked.  Aunt Petunia came to the door and looked down her nose at Harry, then noticed the other two and recoiled away from the door, which Harry took as his opportunity to enter.</p><p>“Hello Aunt Petunia.  Is Vernon home?”</p><p>“<em>Uncle </em>Vernon is in the garden and not to be disturbed!” She protested, then did a double-take as Konrad entered, then Marius.</p><p>“He’s being disturbed.” Konrad informed her. “Family meeting.”</p><p>“I didn’t give you permission to come inside, this is private property!” Petunia Dursley tried very hard to block them, but Konrad wasn’t a small man.  He wasn’t huge, but he wasn’t small either, and was able to get past her.</p><p>“We’re communists.” Marius informed her cheekily. “We don’t care.”</p><p>A series of thumps sounded from the staircase. “Mum, is Harry back?” Dudley froze on the landing, looking down at the three wizards.  He seemed to hesitate for a moment.  Then waved.  “Hello Harry, Konrad.  Who are you?” At Marius.</p><p>“Marius Levine.  I’m the field commander for the army of what’s left of Wizard East Germany.  Also Konrad’s fiancé.” Marius answered politely.  From the groan, it sounded like Aunt Petunia was trying to pass a brick through one orifice or another.  </p><p>“Oh. Uh, I didn’t know two blokes could get married, but I guess things are different for wizards.  Good tidings, and all that.” Dudley said casually.  And Harry froze in place and glanced over at Konrad, who lifted his hands in a ‘see?’ gesture. “Mum, whatever it is, just do it.”</p><p>“Dudders?” She asked, confused.  Dudley rolled his eyes. Harry was almost struck slack-jawed.</p><p>“I’ll go get Dad, give me a second.” Dudley came down the stairs and went out the back leaving everyone in awkward silence for a second.  </p><p>Dudley returned with his father.  Vernon’s walrus-like mustache was most displeased to see not one but three wizards in his foyer. “What are you doing here?  What do you want?”</p><p>“Like Konrad said, a family meeting.” Harry said dryly.  “Into the sitting room, all of you.” Dudley was already on his way there.  It took a fair bit of corralling but between three wizards acting as sheep dogs, Harry’s aunt and uncle sat down next to their son.  </p><p>“Well?” Vernon asked.  “I certainly don’t appreciate being ordered around in my own home!  You freaks, always stomping around like you own the place.”</p><p>“Somewhat bittersweet news for you, I suspect.” Konrad informed them.  “On the one hand, in a few weeks, it is Harry’s seventeenth birthday, which means you will no longer be required to play host to him ever again.”</p><p>“Well that’s a relief!” Petunia blurted out.  “He’s been nothing but trouble ever since he was left on our doorstep!  Isn’t that right Vernon?”</p><p>“Too right!  Try to keep him from winding up like you freaks and look where it’s gotten us?  <em>Owls</em> coming in and out at ungodly hours, my sister being turned into a balloon for <em> no reason </em>!”</p><p>Marius interrupted them in their petty rant before Harry could do something unspeakable to Vernon over that last comment.  “However that also means the protection granted to him by his mother’s <em>self-sacrifice</em> will be gone, and you’ll all be dead seconds after the clock strikes midnight on the thirtieth of July.” That shut them up.  “Unless we evacuate you before then.”</p><p>Vernon looked at them suspiciously. “You’re having me on.”</p><p>“No, we’re not Vernon.” Harry countered. “That Dementor last year?  That invisible thing that tried to suck Dudley’s soul out? It was sent to <em>assassinate</em> me.  Do you understand that?  The people who murdered my parents, who I’m about to help <em> fight a war </em> against?  They’re basically wizard Nazis.  You know what Nazis are right?”</p><p>“How could I not know what Nazis are?  Swastikas and goose stepping and all that poncy rot!” Vernon replied.  “But I don’t see how that has anything to do with us!  Leave, if we’re in so much danger.”</p><p>“You muggles are like Jews to them.” Harry said coldly, angrily.  “And they’ll kill you just because they think doing so will hurt me.  They’ll do it for fun.  But because I still value your lives even though you think I’m a waste of space-”</p><p>“I don’t.” Dudley interjected, gathered his courage, and continued the sentence.  “I don’t think you’re a waste of space, Harry.”</p><p>Harry was rendered momentarily speechless by that and took a moment to recover while his aunt and uncle were simply stunned.  “Well… thank you Dudley.” He looked at his feet awkwardly planted on the carpet for a moment before looking back up.  “We’ll sit down and talk tonight, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.” Dudley replied.  Then he turned to his parents.  “He saved my life, and you still treat him like garbage.  Even when he’s trying to save yours.” </p><p>“I… I don’t believe it!” Vernon protested.  “They want the house.  To trick us into leaving and then magic up a new deed and-”</p><p>“What would he ever want this house for?” Dudley shot back.  “All those fond memories of the inside of the cupboard?  Here, I’ll make it easy.  I’m going where they send me.  You can come with me, or you can chance it.” That made the decision for them.  Despite how terrible they were to Harry, being separated from their son was a step too far.</p><p>"Oh," Harry said "I'm best man at their wedding, so I have to arrange a stag party.  For the next week or so, expect a large number of owls."<br/><br/>"Owls!" Vernon screamed, much to Konrad's undisquised amusement.  Amusement he knew he needed to enjoy while it lasted.  The new year would have precious little of it.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>